The Watchman
by MadHat886
Summary: Rorschach wasn't killed but was teleported to another world. Now how will the crimefighters of that world will take to his ways of dealing with villains? DC/Watchmen crossover
1. A New World

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A new World –

Rorschach's real name was Walter Joseph Kovacs; he was born March 21, 1940. His mother, a prostitute who resented his interference in her business, abused him viciously. At age 10, he was cruelly abused by two bullies and attacked them, partially blinding one with the bully's own lit cigarette, and became a ward of the state, sent to the Lillian Charlton Home for Problem Children. In high school, he excelled in religious education and literature, as well as in boxing and gymnastics. He also wrote an essay in which he praised President Truman's decision to use nuclear weapons against the Japanese cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki, asserting that the bombs helped save lives by stopping the war.

During those high school years, at age 16, Walter was informed of his mother's gruesome murder; her pimp force-fed her a bottle of Drano until she died in agony. Walter's reaction consisted of only a single word: "Good."

At about the same time, he found work as an unskilled garment worker; noting later to a prison psychiatrist "Job bearable but unpleasant. Had to handle female clothing". Working in this capacity, in 1962 he grew fascinated by a new fabric made possible through technologies developed by Doctor Manhattan. Two viscous liquids, one black and one white, between two layers of latex, continually shifted in response to heat and pressure, forming symmetrical patterns like a Rorschach inkblot test while never mixing to produce a grey colour. Kovacs learned of the fabric when a young woman chose not to buy a dress which she had ordered made from it; subsequently Kovacs took the dress home and experimented with the fabric. He learned to cut the fabric and maintain the seal using heated scissors.

The 1964 murder of Kitty Genovese (in front of a building full of tenants who didn't bother to help her), providing a trigger for Kovacs's decision to avenge the powerless victims of crime. He decided that Genovese had been the woman who had ordered the dress ("Young. Pretty. Italian name. I'm sure it was her"), cut up the dress, and made it into a mask -- becoming Rorschach (taking his name from the test).

Eventually, in 1965 he teamed up with another superhero, the second Nite-Owl, whose technical skills and resources complemented Kovacs' skills as an investigator.

In 1975, Rorschach was searching for a kidnapped child and found her captor's vacant hideout. A cursory inspection revealed, to his horror, that the girl had been murdered, butchered, and fed to two German Shepherd dogs. In the face of this atrocity, Kovacs' mind snapped and assumed the mental identity of Rorschach as a separate personality. He killed the dogs with a meat cleaver and waited for the kidnapper. Kovacs later mentioned, "shock of impact ran along my arm. It was Kovacs who said 'mother' then, muffled under Latex. It was Kovacs who closed his eyes. It was Rorschach who opened them again." When the man returned, he wordlessly chained him to a pipe, ignoring his claims of innocence (the man telling Rorschach: "Y-you can't prove anything. I mean, wh-where's the evidence", suggesting that he fed the girl to the dogs to get rid of the 'evidence'), then placed a hacksaw near him and set the house on fire. Finally speaking, he told the terrified man that he would not have time to cut through his restraints before the fire killed him (implying that he would have to sever his own arm to escape). Kovacs calmly watched the structure burn from across the street; the suspected kidnapper did not emerge. In an interview ten years later with psychologist Malcolm Long, Kovacs explicitly mentioned the incident as the point after which he became "Rorschach, who sometimes pretends to be Kovacs"; before that, he claims, he was only "Kovacs pretending to be Rorschach." He no longer refers to his "mask"; now he only calls the mask his "face".

After the 1977 Keene Act outlawed costumed vigilantes, demanding his retirement, he grew even more violent, murdering notorious multiple rapist Harvey Charles Furniss and leaving his corpse in front of a police station; a note pinned to his chest read, "Never!" True to his word, Rorschach remained an active "adventurer" in open defiance of the law.

Rorschach lives in a slum run by a landlady who has had multiple children by multiple fathers; he pointedly comments on his belief that she cheats on welfare. It is never mentioned whether he continued to work in the garment trade or found some other source of income. During the day, he walks around New York as a vagrant with a sign reading "The end is nigh."

During a mid-1980s murder investigation of a man named Eddie Blake, Rorschach discovered that the victim was the alter ego of The Comedian, an amoral government-sponsored "costumed adventurer" and former colleague whom he seemed to admire. Suspecting a plot to eliminate superheroes, he pursued the investigation accordingly, interviewing and warning several former members of the hero community. Although no one took his theory seriously, the sudden public denunciations and subsequent self-exile of Doctor Manhattan and the attempted murder of Adrian Veidt (the former Ozymandias) bolstered his confidence that he was on the right track. Before long, however, he was framed for the murder of Moloch, an ailing former adversary, and was captured by the police. During the takedown, Rorschach fought the heavily armed officers with improvised methods using ordinary household materials, with surprising effectiveness, but he was knocked unconscious as he fought to escape.

In prison, Kovacs was examined by a clinical psychologist, and subject to numerous death threats and attacks by vengeful prisoners. When taunted by inmates about being trapped inside with them, his only reply was to say that they had it backwards; they were, in fact, trapped with him. He prevented an attempt on his life in the prison cafeteria by calmly and wordlessly grabbing a pot full of boiling cooking grease and hurling it into the assailant's face. The psychiatrist later described the resultant burns on the attacker as "horrific." A former organized crime head called The Big Figure orchestrated a prisoner riot as a distraction while his flunkies attacked Kovacs. He easily, almost leisurely, dispatched the would-be assassins before he escaped his cell to pursue and drown The Big Figure (a diminutive old man) in a prison restroom. During this battle, the current Nite-Owl and Silk Spectre were attempting to break him out of prison, and used the chaos of the prison riot to do so. They sought his help in their own investigation into the murders of the former superheroes.

Investigating jointly, Nite Owl and Rorschach learned that the mastermind behind the plot was Adrian Veidt, who had been hailed as the smartest person in the world. Rorschach and Nite Owl traveled to his home in Antarctica to confront him; however, they were unable to prevent him from accomplishing his ultimate goal. Before the duo arrived, Veidt teleported an enormous Lovecraftian "alien" that he had manufactured into the heart of New York City, killing millions and psychically traumatizing millions more. Exactly as Veidt had predicted, the hoax forced the nations of the world to halt their mounting hostilities towards one another and unite against the perceived alien threat, thereby preventing the inevitable nuclear showdown.

Shortly after Veidt confesses his plot to Nite Owl and Rorschach, they are joined by Doctor Manhattan and the Silk Spectre, having just returned from Mars. After a brief struggle, the adventurers realize that by exposing Veidt's act they would only manage to return the world to the brink of nuclear catastrophe. The other heroes agree that they must keep the hoax a secret, but Rorschach flatly refuses to comply ("No. Not even in the face of Armageddon. Never compromise."). Manhattan tells Rorschach that he "cannot allow" him to reveal the truth to the world, but Rorschach maintains his defiance. Enraged and in tears, Walter Kovacs removes his mask and demands that Manhattan kill him if that is what it takes to protect Veidt's utopia. Although reluctant and showing emotions again, Manhattan silently complies with Kovacs' request.

But Doctor Manhattan didn't kill him...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the DC world -

Rorschach shook his head as he picks himself up from the praved ground of some grimly street. The last thing he remembered that Doctor Manhattan used his power on him. He was sure that he would be dead but he was still alive for some reason. Rorschach regain his normal breathing and looked around to see if there was anything here that would tell him where he was teleported too.

The alley was approximately thirty feet wide and nearly ten times that long. A single street lamp, at the far end, provided nearly the only illumination. Two low watt bulbs covered with battered shields were individually hung over two of the 'back doors' to businesses in the four story brick building that formed the one wall on the right of the alley. A solid brick wall, without openings, formed the opposite wall. Then Rorschach, about fifteen feet into the alley, noticed two things at the same time.

Firstly, the alley was attached to another alley, at a right angle at the street lamp. Shaped like an inverted "L", he could see more light coming from down the second wing, indicating another street-lamp. That leg of the alley probably communicated with the street.

Second, there was someone already in the alley. A man was holding a woman by the looks of them a pimp and a hooker. The pimp was shouting at the woman about holding back on him on the last payment as the woman pleaded with him. Rorschach walk up from behind the man and before the man knew what happen his neck was snap in half. The woman let out a scream and ran out of the alley.

Rorschach check the man's wallet, flipping through the ID's in it. Then he stop when he saw a card with the name of a city he had never heard about printed on it. Looking through some trash cans he found a newspaper with the word Gotham City listed as the city it was printed in.

'Where in the world did he sent me?' Rorschach thought to himself. He picked up the dead man's wallet again and pulled out all of his cash seeing that he may need it soon. He pulled off his face and started off to dicover where Doctor Manhattan had sent him to.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Also there's going to be a Watchmen movie coming out soon

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. The Last Laugh

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Last Laugh –

A Norwegian mercenary founded Gotham City and the British later took it over. During the American Revolutionary War, Gotham City was the site of a major battle. Rumors held it to be the site of various occult rites. Today's Gotham is a dark and foreboding metropolis rife with crime, grime, corruption, and a deep-seated sense of urban decay. And out of the cesspool came one of the greatest heroes the world had ever known.

Batman stood at the crime scene putting the pieces of the crime together. The apartment room had seen a brutal battle with five dead. One of the bodies was riddle with bullets leaving him to believe that he was used as a shield as the other four open fire. One of the shooters was killed by a broken pool stick thrown into his neck, another had his head twisted from a metal bar stool that was jammed over it and used as a lever. The forth face was eaten away by acid shot out of a fake flower.

The last body was beaten badly. From what it looks like his face was used as a hammer as the broken safety glass had circle cracks from a face being brutally smash into it. The broken beer bottles were used to grinned into the body as it was lifted up and smash downwards breaking them. The broken pieces could be found in and dotting the dead body, which was still alive as it's body was used in such a manner. The Gotham cops were already taking the bodies away, even in a hard city as this the scene that they saw shocked everyone to their core, even , Batman.

The last body who was still clinging to life was thrown into the safety glass over and over again. The glass wouldn't break as the person who was doing the throwing was strong but wasn't as strong as some of the people that Batman knows. The window frame had bent and the glass came loose after the body had been thrown into it twenty or more times. The body fell over fifty stories down to the streets below, which were empty during the night past midnight.

It was early morning the sun still wasn't up but the early bird reporters were already all over it. For one of the icons of the city was now dead. Batman's worse villain was now dead and this time, it was for keeps. Laying in the impact crater that he made, was the broken body of the Joker.

"Batman to Watch Tower," he said to his com.

"This is the Watch Tower," John said.

"Joker is dead," Batman said as the sounds of life began to stir and the news and impact of the dead of the most feared villain would just begin. Batman could still see Joker's fear lock in his death mask. He was laughing as he fell and died. Something he had saw and heard before he had died had caused him to find his last moments as something funny to him. Batman only knew that whatever, Joker had learned was just the beginning to something that made him laugh even as he died. And the only clue that he had was a piece of paper that the Joker held in his hand. It was blank but for a drop of his blood in the middle and was folded like a ink test.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - Sorry for the long wait but I had a hard time of coming up with ideas for this fic. Some ideas would help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. New Hero

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

New Hero –

The isolated privet estate of Wayne manor, a huge stately mansion on grounds outside Gotham City, that the one servant, Alfred Pennyworth, somehow manages to keep in good condition over the years. The old estate is home of Gotham city's first son Bruce Wayne. To the world at large, Bruce Wayne is an irresponsible, superficial playboy who lives off his family's personal fortune (amassed when Bruce's parents invested in Gotham real estate before the city became a bustling metropolis) and the profits of Wayne Enterprises, a major private technological firm that he has inherited. However, Wayne is also known for his contributions to charity, notably through the Wayne Foundation, a foundation devoted to helping the victims of crime and preventing people from turning to it. Bruce Wayne's playboy public persona was created by Bruce to aid in throwing off suspicion of his secret identity, often acting dim-witted and self-absorbed to further the act.

Deep under the manor Bruce dress as his alter ego 'The Batman' is busy at work doing some tests of an important manor. Upon his initial foray into crime-fighting when he first started out, Wayne used the cave as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Wayne found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. The Batcave serves as Batman's command center, where he monitors all crisis points in Gotham and the world.

The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer, whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies, that permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on his foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Batman's information network anywhere in the globe. The smart-systems are protected against unauthorized access, and any attempts to breach this security immediately sends an alert to Batman or Barbara Gordon also known as Batgirl.

Additionally, the cave contains state of the art facilities such as: crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for the various types, trophies of past cases, a large bat colony, and a Justice League teleported. It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Batman and his allies. The cave houses Batman's vast array of specialized vehicles, foremost being the famous Batmobile in all its incarnations (mostly for nostalgia as well as for contingencies, as all are serviceable and in excellent working condition). Currently he's putting of his crime equipment into solving the question that arose from the death of his greatest villain, the Joker.

For several weeks there have been a sharp decline in crime in the city as bodies began to pile up. All the people who were found had a history of crime from robbery to rape, which cause the underworld to creep into the shadows. The police first throught that it was him, but the JL back him up as some of the killings had taken place while he was elsewhere when most of the killings took place. At first he thought that it was one of the crime bosses getting rid of some of the other gangs. But the death of Joker broke that train of thought. All the villains of the city feared Joker, from what he has learned from the other villains when they want to scare each other they tell Joker stories. No villain in the city would ever dare to try to kill Joker as if they tried and failed, the best hope they have was a quick death once Joker got a hold of them.

"Anything?" Batgirl ask.

"No nothing," Batman said. "No one knows who took out Joker. All the other villains have gone into hidding after news of Joker's death. They're all scared now."

"On the bright side the city is seeing a record decress of crime in the city," Batgirl said.

"Yes but in the way it's happening isn't right," Batman said.

"I know our way isn't the easy way, but the right way," Batgirl said.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elsewhere -

Anatoli Knyazev, code-named "The Beast" and known to the C.I.A. as the "KGBeast" was trained as an assassin by "The Hammer," a top secret cell of the KGB. In addition to being the master of several martial arts, his strength was cybernetically enhanced, and he also mastered the use of every deadly weapon known. He was on the run as he was being chased by a shadowly figure in the warehouse he was using as a safehouse.

"I don't know who you are but you pick the wrong villain to mess with," KGBeast shouted as he fires his gun arm spraying bullets.

KGBeast search around the building wondering where the figure had gotten to when he notice that he was standing on water. Thousands of volts were suddenly shot through his body causing him to firer his arm gun wildly. He fell backwards out of the puddle, his skin was smoking as he laid on his back recovering from the shock.

"Time to die," the figure said speaking for the first time since he first made his persent known by the knife that almost killed KGBeast.

KGBeast only manage to shout out as the fire axe crack open his skull.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night -

Roxanne "Roxy Rocket" Sutton was formerly a stunt double for a Hollywood actress. However, she lost her job after she tried to make her stunts too dangerous that no company would insure her. Out of work but still hungering for thrills, Sutton began stealing jewels for The Penguin. Unlike other villains in Gotham City, Roxy's crimes were fairly benign. She was always the one being put at risk. Batman also took risks in his attempts to catch Roxy in midair chases, leading Roxy to believe Batman was a kindred spirit who understood the pleasure of risk-taking. In the end, however, Roxy realized her crush was unrequited when Batman had her arrested.

She was busy running for her life as she had stumbled on the latest villain to be killed by the new hero. She found the body of, Victor Zsasz, a more or less "common" serial killer, keeps a tally of his victims by cutting new scars into his body with his trademark carving knife. He was pinned to the wall of the alleyway she was using to get into a jewely store for some quick cash. A number of blades were stab through his body and into the brick wall, his trademark carving knife was rammed through his skull.

She spotted someone walking towards her wearing a coat and a hat, face covered with a white mask. She took off running when she saw the blood on his clothes. She could hear his footsteps right behind her as she ran for her rocket. She hop onto the rocket as a knife stuck her dashboard. She hit the pedel to the metal taking off in the air leaving whoever had killed Zsasz behind.

"Roxy Rocket," Rorschach said to himself as he had made sure he knows all the villains and the heroes of this world, so that there wouldn't be any mistakes. This new world he had found himself in was like his world but very different at the same time. There were more heroes and villains in this world then his, and many with superpowers, something to get use to. He was going to need to work his way up before taking on the superpower villains of this world. But he already proven that he has what it takes as he had killed the Joker who by all accounts was the most feared villain of this world.

The heroes of this world are much like the older heroes of his world as they never kill. But he has seen the dark side of this city of Gotham and knows that the only way to save this city from the same fate that his city of New York had become was to cut off the rot that were spreading through it. Once the villains were gone then the hero Batman would be able to better protect this city. He would just keep to himself awhile longer as he knows that once he and Batman meet they would end up fighting as their different views on justice would cause them to fight. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - Some ideas would help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. At the Door

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the Door –

Rorschach's journal date '12 October 2009' been in Gotham for 4 months. Been busy cleaning the trash from the city. This city is unlike anything I have ever seen before. The rot of this city reaches all levels of the city from the lowest class to the upper class. Villains both mask and unmask control this city, the police powerless as the powers to be are either paid off or blackmailed to look the other way. Too many people in this city look the other way in this city. Look away at the trash that walk down their streets. The mask hero of this city, Batman reminds me of Nite-Owl. Both are unwilling to deal with the sewage of the city for good. The list of the supervillains in this city is getting shorter with each one, I find. They're running scared, scared of me. It's getting hard to find them, break fingers in the slums to find information but few of the leads brought me closer. There's is another place that I should try.

There's a nightclub the Iceberg Lounge own by a Mr. Cobblepot, better known as the former villain the Penguin. To the jaded socialites and businessmen of Gotham, the club was a fixture of the Midtown restaurant scene. Its opulence skirted, and often crossed the border, from elegant to gaudy. There were whispered rumours that its buxom hostesses had found ways to supplement their incomes in rooms not generally open to the public. And its diminutive owner had a questionable past and no breeding worth mentioning. Word is that the food is excellent, the jazz quartet sublime, and the exorbitant prices heaven-sent to a myriad of young fops out to impress their lady friends. Other words it's a overprice whorehouse where the high class spend their money in. In an area where restaurants and clubs came and went with shocking regularity, the Iceberg was a lucrative operation, seemingly immune to economic downturn. And, in a city frequently subject to crime waves, no patron had ever been robbed while under the protection of the club's four walls. Because that's were the villains sell their ill gotten game and made sure that every low level thug knows not to mess around where they shit.

Without my face no one knows who, I am and no one knows who, I am yet. Roxy Rocket is the only one who got away must make sure she doesn't talk. There is also the Catwoman. Chase her in her getaway car with one of the rent a cop cars. Ran her off road and sent her into the ocean. Didn't see her body. Might still be alive. Couldn't stay around the cops were coming. Better speed things up before Batman finds out.

But, I stop when I saw a man in a half black and half white suit in the back seat of a car drive by. The car went down an alleyway and stop in front of the docking bay of one of the large rundown buildings that littered the city. Sometimes a gift will just fall into your lap.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wayne manor -

Bruce was face to face with one of his villains, who is also an alley to him when it suits her. Selina Kyle better known as Catwoman. She's a tall, slender dark hared beauty. She stood almost equal in height to him, even without high heels. She has very wide shoulders which sat loosely on a large, full chest. Her chest was long and ran eloquently down to a narrow, shapely waist. Her shape then curved out around a full, wide set of hips and a large but appetizing rear end. Her legs were very shapely and full and were quite long. More than half her body length is her legs. Her whole body was covered in a dark, brown tan with no apparent tan line. She had a strong, wide jaw and full facial feature that made it very hard to determine her age and which gave her a look of sophistication. Her eyebrows always had a slight tilt to them. No matter what expression she had, they made her eyes have a wicked, devious look that lead one to believe this woman always had something sexy on her mind.

"Is that all you remember?" Bruce ask her.

"While since, I was too busy running for my life when that new killer hero was trying to kill me," Selina answers. "I was lucky just too get away from him, he almost took my head off with that buzz saw blade. But, I never saw what he look like but it was a man for sure. But if he didn't ran me off the road and into the ocean, I would have never would have found that underwater cave that lead to the Batcave."

"And now you know who, I am," Bruce said then adds. "Why are you dress like that?"

"What don't you like?" Selina smiled as she's dress in one of his night shirts and underwear. Her lower half of her right leg is in a cast. "Besides, I have nothing else to wear. And I'm still recovering from the crash."

"You're leg is only crack and as long as you don't run around as Catwoman you'll heal," Bruce said.

"Well, I just myself at home here till then. Besides, I can't think of a better place to stay safe," Selina said.

"And I trust that you keep this bit of information to yourself," Alfred ask as he brings in a tray of sandwiches for them.

"I'm sure that Bruce and I can come up with something," Selina said as she presses herself onto Bruce's chest.

"You know that, I can't just yet you get away with your crimes," Bruce said in his Batman tone of voice.

"Find then," Selina smiled as her hand slips into his pants. "You cuff me to the bed and punish me all you want."

"Selina," Bruce said as he pushes her back from him.

"He's so shy," Selina smiled at Alfred.

"He just doesn't want anyone close to him because they would be in danger," Alfred answers.

"I can handle myself. Besides, I have run rings around him before," Selina said.

"Just wait...," Bruce began but was cut short by the loud pounding at the front door along with the ringing of the doorbell.

"I get it," Alfred said leaving the two alone.

"Good now he's gone let's start the punishment," Selina said playfuly as she jump onto the bed laying herself before Bruce.

"Selina," Bruce growled as he found himself facing something that he couldn't handle. With Selina finding the Batcave while Alfred was down there cleaning up she learned who he is under his mask and using it to her full advantage. Leaving him on the short end of the stick.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred shouted.

Bruce ran out of the room and down the hallways reaching the front there. He stop in his tracks as Alfred supported a bleeding Harvey Dent into the house.

"Harvey," Bruce shouted running to his friend's side.

"Bruce," Harvey said choking on his own blood. "He killed all of my men, almost killed me."

"You mean the killer hero?" Bruce ask helping Harvey on one of the couches.

"Yes," Harvey said. "Got away in the sewers, came out of a drain pipe near here. Didn't know where else to go."

"Don't worry old friend, I'll get you help," Bruce said. "Just rest here till help comes."

"Thanks Bruce," Harvey said as Bruce had never given up hope on him even when everyone else had.

"I do what, I can for him. But he's going to need some medical care," Alfred said as he's a train field doctor.

"I'll call for help," Bruce said getting up to get the phone by the window. As he reaches for the phone he saw a man in a coat and hat walking away from the gate around the house. Frowning but knowing that he couldn't go after him with Harvy with him he let it go. With each second Harvey was closer to dying.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rorschach's journal date '12 October 2009' lost Two-Face at the Wayne manor. Took too long in the sewers. They're close friends before he became a villain. Could they be helping each other? Two-Face committing crimes so that Wayne can make money? Two-Face has never stolen anything from a Wayne business. Must look into it later. Must leave before cops get here. Would take too long to break in and get away. Must try again later.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - Some ideas would help.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Croc Hunt

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Croc Hunt –

Rorschach's journal date '13 October 2009', the police don't want to catch me. The police protect the public from people the public can never understand. I protect the police from people they can never understand. There is no love between us, nor respect, but there is an understanding of our functions. A day will come where the police become desperate and will lock me up, and they'll realize in horror that my incarceration hasn't pulled them up one rung much less raised them from the entire pit.

Two-Face got away in his friend's home. Wayne the most powerful man in Gotham. A irresponsible, superficial playboy who lives off his family's personal fortune and the profits of Wayne Enterprises, a major private technology firm that he inherited. However, Wayne is also known for his contributions to charity, notably through his Wayne Foundation. Good cover in throwing off suspicion of his underworld dealings?

With Two-Face now in the hands of the cops, I have to move quicker. The villains are use to dealing with Batman but I nothing like him. Which is why I been able to take them down one by one. Taking out Joker first scared them into a shock. But the villains are starting to lose their shock and awe. With the two or three villains who got away spreading the word about me, the others will know what to expect from me now. They won't think that, I won't kill them as Joker and his men found out. Once, I killed the first one the others were shock seeing a hero kill. Made it easy to kill the others even Joker who was frozen seeing his men being killed in front of him. All the heroes are like me and the others were like. Too soft on crime. Need to be worse then them to drive the point across.

This city is rotting and I'm the only one who's willing to cut off the limbs to save the body.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the underworld of Gotham -

Batman followed by Batgirl made their way through the sewers of Gotham. The police had search the waterways that Two-Face took to escape the hero killer after he had killed off his men. The hideout was a slaughterhouse, the building was riddle with bullet holes as the killer hero didn't mind using guns. Two-Face said that he heard one of his men shouting that he found one of theirs dead in the hall way when they came to see the body, the closet door burst open as the killer hero armed with a machine gun he had taken from the armory open fire on the dense pack in front of him. Two-Face was in the back and managed to jump into a side room when the bullets began to fly, but was still hit by several bullets that came through his men. (1) His men all ten of them died in that surprise attack and he barely made it out alive and into the sewers.

"Why are we down here?" Batgirl ask.

"Dent said that as he was running through the sewers he stumbled onto Croc's lair. Which means that the killer Hero would know where to look as well," Batman said. "Croc wasn't home but if we don't find him the killer hero will."

"I can understand Two-Face and Catwoman but why are we trying to save Croc?" Batgirl ask. Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly and grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised by an alcoholic aunt and was bullied relentlessly for his appearance. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. He has killed and eaten many in the city. (2)

"It's not the easy way but it's the right way," Batman said.

"So," Batgirl said seeing it would be pointless to continue asking. "What about Catwoman?"

"What about her?" Batman ask wondering how long it be before the rest of the family knows about her.

"Well since she knows who you are now, is she going to be joining the team?" Batgirl ask. "She is very skilled and has run rings around you."

"No she doesn't." Batman said.

"Really?" Batgirl ask. "Well you two do make quite the couple. Can, I be the flower girl?"

"It isn't like that," Batman said.

"Then why is that whenever you two fight you two always flirt with each other," Batgirl smirks.

"I always thought she could be brought to our side," Batman answers.

"Well now that she has you now she won't be stealing anymore," Batgirl said. "Why steal gems when all she needs to do is reach into your wallet. I saw how she puts your cash into her bra, wanting to see if you're man enough to reach in and grab it. She's having too much fun with you to ever go back to crime."

Batman stop suddenly his flashlight lock onto something in front of him. Batgirl looking where the light is shining saw the sewer water tainted with blood. Coming around the corner in front of them.

"Be ready," Batman said as he holds a batarang ready. Batgirl nodded getting ready as well.

Turning the corner both of them froze at what was in front of them. Croc's lair look as a war had happen. The tunnel was trash, water pipes were broken and the few items of Crocs were destroyed during the fight. Croc himself was in a kneeling position with a pickaxe in the back of his head, the blade came out of his gasping mouth. Both of his hands were missing as they were cut off from Batman's guess the chainsaw that laid a few feet away from Croc.

"OMG," Batgirl said as she pukes seeing the dead body in front of her.

"From the looks of things Croc fought the killer hero for awhile," Batman said seeing the many cuts on Croc's body from where the chainsaw found it's mark. "The killer hero couldn't have gotten away unmark. Better call up your dad and get the cops looking for anyone in bad shape."

"That should be easy since the city is seeing a record low level of crime," Batgirl said as she calls up her dad.

"Whoever this killer hero is. He's a brutal fighter," Batman said. From his years learning fighting skills he knows that even if facing someone better skilled and stronger, it's still possible to win by sheer ferocity alone. And from what he sees all of his villains are going to find out the hard way as Croc did. (3)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Up Above -

Rorschach's journal date '13 October 2009', body torn up bad. Fight with Croc is like the fight with Veidt. Big and strong, skin tough to cut through. Finally made him bleed enough to slow him down. Hands cut off. Made him fall to his knees, cutting the back of his knees. The pickaxe sealed the deal. Got to patch up and heal. Can't be found like this. Better lay low till body is ready to go to work. Let the villains make mistakes in trying to find me. Make it easy for me to find them, once I'm ready to take them out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes -

1 - It's the same way that I killed a bunch of gunmen in Hitman when I lured them into a long hallway and then burst out of the door at the end one sprayed a load of lead at them.

2 - Croc is the version in the Batman: Arkham Aslum

3 - Like when you hold a small cat and it starts to claw at you making you let go even if your bigger and stronger then it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

Recovery –

"Selina what's the meaning of this?" Bruce ask his guest as he held up a black cat in his arms. Selina is sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV.

"Well since, I be here awhile, I wanted to make sure that Iris didn't miss me," Selina smiled at him. Iris kicks free from Bruce and hops onto her lap.

"She made a mess in my study," Bruce said.

"Well how about, I make it up to you," Selina smiled as she lowers her shirt giving him a view of her chest.

"Would you stop that," Bruce said ever since she discover who he is Batman, she has been using her body as a way to pay for her past misdeeds.

"What?" Selina ask. "You have a very stressful job and what's better then having sex to get rid of it?"

"Sorry are we cutting in?" Barbara ask as she, Dick and Tim enter the room.

"No you weren't," Bruce stated giving Selina a glance.

"I beginning to think you have no idea how to handle a woman," Selina said. "I mean how many men can say no when someone like me lay on top of them naked?"

"You what?" Tim ask as all the younger Bat family look at Bruce.

"I don't want to rush into anything," Bruce said. "If my parents were still alive what would they say?"

"Your father would want you to marry her and your mother would be telling you to give her some grandchildren as your grandparents said to them when they were still dating," Alfred said making his appearance.

"Mom and dad would say that?" Bruce ask very surprise.

"Well you remember how your grandmother use to fuss all over you. Your mom would be doing the same and telling you to give her plenty of grandkids," Alfred said. (1)

"And Bruce they wouldn't want you to be alone for all of your life," Selina said. "Besides, I'm a good match for you, since I would know both sides of you."

"You use my emotions against me and seek ways to undermine me at every turn," Bruce said.

"Just like your mother did with your father," Alfred said surprising everyone.

"Wait you mean Mrs. Wayne was like Selina," Dick ask.

"Well apart from being a thief, they're almost alike in making it a game in getting the better of their men. But after she married your father and had your master Bruce she settled down," Alfred explain.

"Well then," Selina said smiling at Bruce. "You get to do a rare thing for a hero. That is reforming your old villains. And what better way in keeping an eye on her then making her your wife."

"It's not that simple," Bruce said.

"You're just afraid of losing someone close to you again," Selina said sadly. "But, I'll be here waiting for you."

"I got work to do," Bruce said heading for the Batcave.

"Alfred did Bruce's mother had this much trouble with his father?" Selina ask.

"Yes," Alfred said.

"Well that explains it," Selina said. "He just take's after his father in being clueless with a woman."

"I heard that!" Bruce said sticking his head back into the room.

"And your point is?" Selina ask.

"You two are already acting like a married couple," Alfred said, making Bruce sigh and Selina smirk.

* * *

Elsewhere -

Rorschach held himself up as he was still recovering his battle with Croc. Fighting against one of the superpower villains taught him what to expect from the much stronger supervillains. His skill are good enough to kill most of the villains of Gotham, but most of them don't have superpowers, just wear costumes. The two remaining villains that would give him problems were, Bane an escaped prisoner from an island prison in South America. Bane has abnormal strength as a result of having had experiments with a derivative of the drug Venom performed on him. Very strong and skill, a match for Batman. Clayface possessing a clay-like body and shapeshifting abilities. Since his body is clay-like he needs to figure out how to kill him, with normal means of attack wouldn't harm him. There is also Mr. Freeze, and Poison Ivy but they're behind bars.

But feeling his sore body as he move around his tiny apartment in the many slums of Gotham, he wouldn't be fighting for awhile longer. He needs to heal first before going back to work. For now he's been gathering information around the city finding out where the surviving villains are hiding.

Rorschach's journal date '25 October 2009', been searching for clues around the city that ties, Wayne with Two-Face. So far nothing. From what I have been able to find, Mr. Wayne is clean. Both parents died in front of him as a child, disappeared as a teenager and suddenly reappears as an adult. Took over the family business, is a well known playboy, dim-witted and self-absorbed. A Mr. Fox runs the business and is a close family friend. Only has one servant who's been working for the family for years. He has also taken in two wards, two boys. For as long as anyone can remember, the Wayne family have been the most powerful family in the city.

But old money can't be that clean. Know the type. High class people have different values and most don't care what happens to people that aren't. They show false faces when they need to but they don't care as long as they can continue to live the good life. Even breaking the law to do so wouldn't get most of them to even blink.

Can't risk breaking into any of the Wayne offices. Wayne offices are heavily protected and most of the files are either all in the computers or located in places that would take too long for him to find. The Bat family as many called the heroes who fight along side, Batman are looking for him. No one knows what, I look like yet. Better keep it that way a bit longer. The heroes of this world are too much like the older heroes of his world. Unwilling to do what it takes to make sure the villains stay down.

In the mean time, I continue to search for clues on Wayne and the whereabouts of the villains. Must also see if any heroes have come into the city. Can't make that mistake. These heroes are too kind in a world that's darker then they realize. There always be a need for someone like me to take care of the trash for good.

* * *

In the Batcave -

Batman sat in front of the computer trying to find a pattern in the killings but the area of the killings are too far wide spread to pin it down. As far as he could figure the killer hero main area of activity were in the poor areas of the city with the high crime rates and where most of the killings took place. But that's still a huge area to cover and the only clue he has is that Selina said that the man wore a dirty tan coat and hat, with a white mask. She was too busy running for her life to get a good look.

"Bruce any idea where to start looking for the new hero?" Dick ask.

"The Titans could help us," Tim said. (2) "And we could get, Spoiler to help too."

"No we can handle things," Batman said.

"Bruce a little help now and then doesn't make you weak," Barbara said.

"The more people searching for this hero the faster we will find him," Dick said.

"Besides how long have you been searching hero? Gotham might be your city but even you need help. There's just too big of an area for you to cover and all of your information gathering hasn't come up with anything. Whoever this guy is he's good at making sure that no one knows anything about him," Dick said.

"Yes but if Selina manage to escape from the hero killer then someone else could have too," Bruce said putting up the names of the remaining villains who are still alive on screen.

"Good each of us take part of the list and see if any of them have anything that can help us," Barbara said. "I'm sure that they be more willing to talk with their lives on the line."

"Get suit up," Bruce said. "We got work to do."

"And I make some calls," Tim said hoping that the rest of the Titans aren't too busy to help.

* * *

Author's Notes -

1 - In my fic Bruce's grandmother on his mother side was alive till he was five.

2 - I know that Dick is the one who leads the Teen Titans but to fit it into my fic Tim is the one who leads the Titans.


	7. Face of Clay

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

Face of Clay –

Rorschach's journal date '26 October 2009', there are more heroes in the city now. See then flying through the sky and leaping from building to building. Made things easier for them as few people are left for them to take in. Spotted the Teen Titans running around. With them around means that Batman is calling in some help in tracking me down. Magic, robots, aliens, and other superpowers. This world reminds me of the old superhero comics in my world. I wonder what happen back in my world. Did, Veidt dream come through? What of Nite-Owl and Silk Spectre, what happen to them? Doctor Manhattan what reason did he send me to this world? Is it something that only he can understand? With his power to see everything at once, did he foresee something in this world that only I can stop? Or is it because he saw that, I would do better in this world then ours?

These young heroes with bright eyes full of hope. Fighting the villains, trying to stop the darkness from engulfing the city. I wonder if there were more people like them or if we older heroes had inspired more children… But hoping for something that could have been when it has already been past, is like hoping that everything is going to be all right by doing nothing. Heard it many times before, 'Let the right people do the job'. What a laugh. Cops only care to do their jobs when they have too otherwise they're nowhere to be found. Staying in the sidelines while people who fight back then act tough, lets them collect their pay.

No one pays me any mind. All they see is a homeless looking man with a sign. The End is Coming. I saw the end coming for my world. Now that I'm in this world, I will do what, I can to make sure, that I don't see the end of this world.

Stop at alley. Saw a man change into another. Clayface? He's heading to Waynetech. No match for him head on. But maybe something in there will?

* * *

At the Watchtower -

"Bruce are you sure you don't need us to help?" Wonder Woman ask her teammate.

"Yes we can handle things," Batman said from the viewscreen connecting him from the cave to the tower.

You have the Teen Titans helping you but there is still a lot of ground to cover," Superman said.

"I said it's fine," Batman said cutting the feed.

"That's just like him," Green Lantern said.

"This new mask hero is causing much uproar in the news," J'onn said. "Most of the people of Gotham are calling him a hero."

"Well it's not like most of them didn't had it coming. Joker only got away from going to the chair thanks to his dream team of lawyers," Flash said. (1)

"About time someone had the guts to finish him once and for all," Hawkgirl said.

"Whoever this hero is he's playing for keeps," Superman said. "We can't let this stand or others will copy his actions."

"Yeah me and my villains in my city have an understanding. They don't try to kill bystanders and I don't try to kill them, It be nice if they didn't try to kill me but that's all they give me," Flash said.

"We just have to wait till Bruce is ready to ask for help," Wonder Woman said.

* * *

In Gotham -

"Robin have you seen anything?" Raven ask as she flies over the city.

"No nothing yet Raven," Robin said over the com. "How about you Starfire?"

"Nothing over here," Starfire answers.

"Ditto here," Beastboy said.

Me too," Cyborg said.

"Same here," Spoiler said.

"We have no luck either," Batgirl said.

"The city is quite tonight," Nightwing said. "I haven't ever seen the city like this, not even a mugging."

"Looks like this new hero made the villains too scared to poke their heads out," Beastboy said.

"Everyone," Batman cut in. "There's a break in at Waynetech bio-labs. It's Clayface."

"We better get him before the killer hero gets him," Batgirl said as she and the other heroes made their way to Waynetech.

* * *

Waynetech -

When the heroes got into the building they fan out in search of Clayface. He had disable the cameras and the guards. It was Raven who found Clayface or what was left of him in one of the labs.

"Dude what happen?" Beastboy ask seeing the small piece of clay that was left of Clayface. The rest of his body was nothing more then dust. on the lab floor.

"Clayface was hit with the prototype medical laser," Batman said seeing that the laser had been used. "It was design to destroy infected flesh, while keeping the good flesh untouch without having to cut open the body."

"Looks like Clayface's body was infected enough for the laser to work on him," Batgirl said.

"Great now our only lead is gone," Spoiler said as Beastboy turn into a dog to get any scent.

"Well whoever this hero is he sure stinks," Beastboy said turning back. "He smell like trash and I bet he hasn't taken a bath in a long time."

"Hey I found something," Batgirl said holding up a piece of paper with an ink blot on it.

"I found something like it when Joker was killed," Batman said looking at the ink blot.

"Hey guys I found something in the camera data," Cyborg said at a computer. The picture showed a man wearing a coat and hat entering the yard of the compound just before the cameras went dead. What caught their attention was that the mask he wore was white but with a black blot that changed shape every few seconds, like a ink blot test.

"So who is he?" Starfire ask.

"Never seen him before," Nightwing said.

"Now we know what to look for," Batgirl said.

"Hey over here," Raven shouted as she hovers over the remaining piece of Clayface. "I think he's still alive. I can still feel something. There's a mind in there a weak one but I think I can bring him back."

"Do it," Batman said wanting some answers.

Raven chanted her spell as she poured her magic into the pile of clay. The small pile began to take shape. But it wasn't a man that the clay took the shape of but that of a small black haired young girl. A naked girl which caused the girls to cover the eyes of the boys while Batman cover her body with his cape.

Robin stared at the girl he thought was long gone. His first crush before he met Starfire. "Annie?" Robin choked out.

"Robin?" Annie ask as she hugs the cape covering her up close to her.

* * *

Author's Notes -

1 - That's the reason why Joker even with all the people he has killed never got the death card.


	8. A New Mold

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

A New Mold –

Robin stared at the girl behind the glass in the medic room of the Watchtower. The older heroes were doing tests on Annie to see is she is really her and not Clayface. He can't believe that she's back after she was killed by her creator. But Raven said that what little remained of her was hidden away in the back of Clayface's mind and when he was killed, what remained of him was a shattered mind in a lump of clay. When she used her magic locking onto the fragment that was left of Clayface's mind she had gotten Annie instead. (1)

"This girl, Annie is your friend?" Starfire ask.

"I didn't know her for long but…," Robin said remembering when Annie save him from Clayface, but not herself. "She gave up her life to save mine."

"I see," Starfire said rubbing her arm.

J'onn came out of the room after doing a mind scan on Annie. "There's no trace of Clayface left, there's only her mind left. When Raven use her magic she must have erase what was left of Clayface when she brought Annie's mind back."

"I should talk to her," Robin said as he enters the room.

Starfire said nothing as she watches the scene being played out before her.

* * *

Meanwhile -

"Well Bat's that's another villain check off from your list of villains," Flash said. "If it keeps up you're going to be out of the job."

"Not if, I stop this killer hero," Batman said bringing up the footage of the mask hero.

"What about this Annie?" Wonder Woman ask.

"She's clean," J'onn said entering the room. "Clayface is gone only she remains. My guess is that when Clayface absorb her, what left of her mind remain deep in his subconscious. When he was killed his mind was destroyed with his main body, the last piece of him must had enough of his subconscious left that when Raven use her magic it brought Annie's mind out."

"Did anyone else understand what he just said?" Flash ask.

"In other words Clayface is dead, Annie is alive," Hawkgirl said.

"Okay that, I understand," Flash said. "Well Bats you lose another enemy but at least Robin got his girlfriend back."

"And we got a picture of the killer hero," John said hitting the screen displaying the mask hero. "Now we know what to look for."

"Batman you know even with the Titans helping you there's still a lot of ground to cover. We can help," Superman said.

"No, I don't need help," Batman said firmly.

"Yes you do," Catwoman said entering the room surprising everyone but Batman who sulk a bit in his chair.

"What's she doing here?" John ask noticing that her leg is in a cast.

"Batgirl told me what happen and knowing Bruce, he won't ask for help," Catwoman explain as she takes a seat next to Batman. "So I had her beam me up here."

"Wait you and her?" Flash ask pointing his finger at the two.

"I found out about him after a run in with the killer hero. I was lucky to get away with a crack leg. Since it's not safe for me to go out in the city for now, Bruce is letting me stay at his place," Catwoman said.

"You and Catwoman are a couple now?" John ask.

"No," "Yes," both Batman and Catwoman said at the same time. Batman glared at Catwoman who smirks at him in return.

"Well you two act like one," Wonderwoman said.

"Well, I am like his mother. She like to get the better of her husband every time she gets too and make him look foolish," Catwoman said.

"That sounds fun," Hawkgirl said glancing at John.

"Oh just great," John said.

"Since, Bruce won't ask for it. It's up to me," Catwoman said. "He needs your help."

"I do not," Batman said.

"Pay him no attention," Catwoman said. "Just send some team members to Gotham and help look for the killer hero. I'll keep Batman busy."

"You heard her, I'll inform the others and see who wants to go to Gotham," Wonderwoman said leaving the room.

"You two are off on a good start being a couple," Superman said to the sulking Batman and smirking Catwoman.

* * *

Back at the Sick Bay -

"I don't remember anything," Annie said to Robin. "The last thing, I recall is when Clayface absorb me and when, I woke up."

"That's okay Annie," Robin said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine," Annie said as she held up her hand to reach out to Robin's and it grew longer. "I think, I need help so, I can control my powers."

"Don't worry we'll help you," Robin said taking her hand in his.

"Thank you," Annie said looking him in his eyes.

"Don't mention it," Robin said smiling at her.

"Uh, Robin," Annie ask.

"Yes?" Robin ask.

"Who's that?" Annie ask pointing at the viewing window. Starfire's face and hands are press against the glass with a look of jealous rage on her face.

"Oh that's Starfire one of my teammates," Robin said gulping knowing that this was not his day.

Down the hallway the rest of the young heroes watch the show.

"This is just like one of those manga's with a boy with two girls after him," Beastboy said.

"Yeah, I like those," Spoiler said.

"We really should get this on tape," Cyborg said.

"Can't you people mind your own business?" Raven said.

"Then why are you watching too?" Beastboy ask causing her to blush.

"Since, I'm the one who brought her to life she's my responsibility," Raven said. "I can help her in controlling her powers."

"Not to mention keep Star from blasting her," Cyborg said.

"Maybe, I should hang around with you guys for awhile," Spoiler said seeing Starfire's eyes burning with fire. "You're going to need help."

"Yes that's a good idea," Raven said.

* * *

Author's Notes -

1 - Annie was a piece of Clayface that he used to look around the city when he was brought back to life after he fell into the sea. She forgot she was Clayface and made friends with Robin. She gave up her life to save him and got absorb back into Clayface.


	9. New Member of the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

* * *

New Member of the Family –

Catwoman watch as Annie hide behind Robin from Starfire who's eyes were burning green. She was enjoying the show as Robin tried to calm Starfire down as, Raven and Spoiler held her back. Beastboy and Cyborg were watching from the sidelines enjoying the show too.

"Enough," Batman said stepping into the room, one glare from him stop Starfire.

"Oh and it was just getting good. Two girls after the same clueless boy who has no idea what to do with either of them," Catwoman said as she eyed Batman. "I can only wonder where he gets that from."

"Can you just stop that already," Batman said.

"Why should, I when, I'm just saying what's true," Catwoman answers.

"Are they always like this?" Annie ask.

"Yes," all the younger heroes answer.

"Always getting the better of him, yes," Catwoman said.

"You do not," Batman said.

"Then why every time, I win?" Catwoman ask.

"She has a point," Spoiler said.

"Who's side are you on?" Batman asks.

"Hers," Spoiler said pointing to Catwoman.

"Good choice," Catwoman smiled.

"Is it going to be like this? You always finding ways of making my life harder then it needs too?" Batman ask.

"Till you make an honest woman out of me and we have a child together. It worked for your mother didn't it?" Catwoman ask.

"Really?" Beast Boy ask.

"Yup, she was like me before she had Bats here and settled down," Catwoman said. "Let me tell you trying to bed him is a lot harder then trying to make a clean getaway from him."

"Can we not talk about that," Batman growled.

"Annie, Starfire both of you have a lot of work to do with Robin. If he takes after Batman he won't know what to do with either of you, even if you lay naked on a bed with a sign saying free sex here," Catwoman said turning to the two younger girls.

"Hey," Robin shouted.

"Which is why, I'm taking a page off from Batman's book and take Annie in as my ward," Catwoman said.

"Really?" Annie ask.

"I always wanted to teach my skills to someone else," Catwoman said smiling at Annie. "Not to mention that, I be able to see how good, I be for the next one."

"What next one?" Batman ask.

"Oh when we have a child together that will mellow me out as your mother did after she had you," Catwoman smiled at him.

"We're not a couple," Batman stated.

"You two act like one," Spoiler said.

"Oh yes you two are like my aunt and uncle," Starfire said. "They might fight and destroy things while they fight but they care for each other."

"Fight," Catwoman said as she turns her attention back on Batman. "That sounds fun and keep both of us in shape. Not to mention what that kind of activity might lead too, once, I healed of course."

"Oh yes, that's a favorite fore play on my planet," Starfire spoke up causing Robin to stare at her feeling very uneasy.

"Well if you two get together it's going to be very interesting to watch," Raven said to him.

"This is like being in one of those love mangas," Beast Boy said.

"We got two girls fighting for the attention of a guy and an older couple who butt heads all the time. And like most of those mangas the woman is the one who's winning," Cyborg said.

"You all cut that out," Batman snaps at them making both boys step back. Then he turns his attention to the group behind him made up of most of the JL members who are on the job. "Don't you all have something better to do?"

"What and miss the show?" Green Arrow said.

"Yeah this is better then any of those love stories on tv," Vixen said.

"Now, now he does need your help in finding that killer hero. So off with all of you, there's a lot of ground to cover," Catwoman said.

"She's right," Fire said.

"Besides we can tease Bat's later," Green Arrow said.

"And Bat's its not like you don't need to loosen up a bit," Wildcat said. "And a good woman by your side is the way to do it."

"And don't feel bad of her getting the better of you. It's one of those things that will always happen between a man and a woman," Hourman said. "So you better get use to it."

"If only he had the raw nerve he shows fighting crime, in the bedroom," Catwoman spoke up. Earning her a glare from Batman and laughter from the others.

"Don't make me gag you," Batman said.

"But dear," Catwoman said in a shock face. "I'm not into bondage, but I would let you do it. Only if, I can do it to you too."

Batman covered his face with his hand as the room was filled with laughter. 'Dad did mom really did things like this to you?' Batman wonders and dreading to find out.

* * *

In Gotham -

Rorschach's journal date '27 October 2009' cross another villain off the list. Clayface was easier then, I thought he would be. Followed him into that lab, saw that the laser controls were on. Only had to push the fire button to kill him. Still hurting from battle with Croc, need to lay low for awhile. Seeing more heroes around the city. Can't kill anymore targets till they leave. Start a fight like with Croc one of them be drawn to it. Can't make the mistake of killing one of them.

None of them are as powerful as Doctor Manhattan but there are more of them, then there was in my world. They also know how to fight someone who's willing to kill them. The villains don't have to worry about that from them. In my current state, I won't be able to take any of them. Need to recover first. Without my face none of them will know who, I am. Will make things easy for me to move around. Everyone will see me but none would care about a homeless looking man.

Till, I recover, I will force my attention on Wayne. (1)

* * *

Author's Notes -

1 - Who should Rorschach kill next?

2 - And what kind of wacky love fight should Annie and Starfire have over poor Robin?


	10. Meeting With Rorschach

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

Meeting With Rorschach –

Rorschach's journal date '30 October 2009' have been searching around the business section of the city. The sections between the rich and poor in the city is clear to see. The poor area is filled with run down bug ridden buildings, tangle of high-rise apartments, the streets dirty and overflowing with trash, littered with enough road kill to feed a family of four. But not here, not in the rich section of the city. The streets are cleaner, the blood wash off before it has time to dry. The entire area is not only patrolled by cops but also armed employees of its wealthy inhabitants. Only those with high connections and the supervillains dare to stick their noses here. This area is a dynasty of corrupt landowners and politicians whose influence over the city has stretched as far back when it was first built. This city is rotting from top to bottom

From what, I manage to find out, Wayne has been seen with a Selina Kyle a socialite and animal rights activist. According to the paper Ms. Kyle is staying with Wayne at his estate recovering from a crack leg bone. There is already many rumors running around about their relationship and the reason why her leg is in a case. Like Wayne she also has a ward, a girl name Annie. Can't find anything on her yet.

What is his connection with the rest of this rotting city? Can tell he's acting, seen it too many times. He's not dumb and can feel he doesn't like being with those gold diggers he's always seen with. Seen it too many times before. It's just an act. Those women he surrounds himself with are just for show. To make people think he's only a run of a mill rich playboy. No he's more then he seems. What is he hiding?

He has two wards, the older of them Grayson has moved out already. The younger one a boy name Tim is still living with Wayne. There is also the family long time servant Pennyworth. Could track down the older one but it would just tip Wayne off. Can't risk it as the heroes are still looking for me. With so many of them around the streets of the city are safer… for now.

Iceberg Lounge -

"I already told you guys all, I know," Roxy Rocket shouted at the other villains in the backroom where Penguin does his business that are under the table. The long table she sat at was shared with the villains that were still alive, freed, or still in the city.

Balck Mask, Roman Sionis, a former business executive who originally hated Bruce Wayne rather than Batman, wears a Black Mask and leads the cult-like _False Face Society_ of henchmen. Black Mask eventually became a mob boss controlling large sections of Gotham city's criminal underworld.

Calendar Man, Julian Day is known for committing crimes that corresponded with holidays and significant dates. He often wears costumes to correlate with the date of the designated crime.

Harley Quinn, Dr. Harleen Quinnzel, a former criminal psychiatrist, fell in love with the Joker and became his most famous accomplice.

Mad Hatter, Jervis Tetch, formerly a research scientist, is completely smitten with the works of Lewis Carroll. As his criminal name indicates, he takes the appearance of the Mad Hatter from _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_. He is an insane neuroscientist and developed hardware that can control the brain and induce hypnotic states, and often uses hats or other headgear for mind control.

The Riddler, Edward Nigma is a criminal mastermind who has a strange compulsion to challenge Batman by leaving clues to his crimes in the form of riddles and puzzles. Recently, he has seemingly abandoned his criminal lifestyle and has opted to utilize his skills to turn a profit as a freelance investigator.

Scarecrow, Professor Jonathan Crane, an insane scientist and psychiatrist, specializes in the nature of fear. Dressed symbolically as a scarecrow, he employs special weapons, equipment and techniques designed to use fear to his advantage in his crimes.

Formerly crooked investor Warren "The Great White Shark" White, who avoids prison time by pleading insanity and is sentenced to Arkham Asylum. There, among other indignities and torture, White is assaulted and locked in a refrigeration unit by Jane Doe, who is attempting to take over his identity. His injuries, compiled with excessive frostbite, leaves White deformed. His skin turns a pale white, and the frostbite claims his nose, lips, hair, and several of his fingers, leaving him very much resembling a great white shark and driven partially insane. He now uses his business connections to serve as a liaison and fence for many of his fellow inmates.

Jane Doe is a cipher who obsessively learns her victims' personality and mannerisms, then kills them and assumes their identity by wearing their skin, eventually becoming that individual even in her own mind.

Lady Vic, Lady Elaine Marsh-Morton is a woman hailing from a rich British family. She becomes a hired assassin in order to prevent foreclosure on her family estate.

The Mime, Camilla Ortin is a girl who commits crimes dressed as a mime. She seldom speaks, which leads people to think she is mute.

Onomatopoeia a serial killer who targets non-powered, vigilante superheroes. He earned his name because he imitates noises around him, such as dripping taps, gunshots, etc. No personal characteristics are known about Onomatopoeia, including his real name or facial features. Onomatopoeia is a superb athlete, martial artist, and weapons expert. He carries two semiautomatic handguns, a sniper rifle, and an army knife.

The Eraser the chosen alias of Lenny Fiasco, who turned to crime after living his college days under constant mocking and taunting by his classmates. He wears a costume of a pencil. Fiasco is a professional at covering the tracks of other crimes. For a 20 percent cut, the Eraser will 'erase' the evidence of another crime.

"A man dress like the Question but for different colored clothes and mask is white and black," Riddler said thinking of what Roxy told them. He had given up crime but he's helping his old gang for old times sake in finding out all they can on the killer hero. "Well that doesn't help much."

"I was running for my life you know," Roxy said. "If this guy can kill someone like Croc then, I'm not going to take my chance with him."

"All of my networks in the city haven't been able to find anything about this killer hero," White Shark said.

"Likewise with mine," Black Mask said. "He just appears out of nowhere. And some of my people who asked around, have been turning up dead. Which is why most of the other villains are hiding."

"What's the count now?" Mad Hatter ask.

"From my moles, Clayface is confirm dead and Catwoman is still missing from her car chase," Penguin stated. "But there are rumors of her surviving and is with Batman."

"That figures," Lady Vic said. "She and Batman always had a thing for each other."

"She's safe while the rest of us have to worry about the killer hero," Jane Doe said.

"We can always turn ourselves in and be safe in jail," Mime spoke up.

"I rather kill him," Onomatopoeia said.

"If he doesn't find you first," Scarecrow said enjoying seeing his fellow villains fearing for their lives.

"So what," Harley shouted out. "I want to avenge, Mr J. I will see him dead yet."

"Just don't get the rest of us get caught up in it," Calendar Man said. "We tried teaming up on Batman before and we fail every time. And this new hero is playing for keeps."

"If we're going to survive we're going to have to work together people. While, I'm more of a business man, I know that sooner of later this hero will be coming after me," Penguin said.

"With Joker, Croc, and Clayface dead, there aren't that many left that can take the killer hero on. Freeze or Ivy could but they're still in jail and Bane is away. Does anyone know where Deadshot is?" The Eraser adds.

"I'm going to pay the JL a visit and see what they turn up," Riddler said. "Since this hero hasn't been seen for awhile now. My best guess is that he doesn't want to face the other heroes. Which we can use to get rid of him."

"Yes we just use the heroes to take care of him for us," Black Mask said.

Riddler was about to leave but stop when he open the door and found a large man standing behind it.

"I heard about a new hero in the city," Bane said catching everyone's eyes in his sights.

Elsewhere -

Dick and Tim grumble to themselves as they were used as pack mules by Selina and Annie for the bags of clothes they brought. Bruce got out of it by saying he has work to do at the office. Which left them to go with the women as Alfred said he has too much work to do around the house.

"Why do you need so many shoes?" Dick said as he struggles with the bags in his arms. (1)

"Selina, I can just make my own," Annie said as she with help of some of the shape shifting heroes, learned to control her powers.

"Yes but it's nice to have something when you can't just make it," Selina answers. "Not to mention you get to spend time with Tim. You need to do a lot of work to fix him."

"What do you mean by that?" Tim ask arms full of bags. He suddenly felt a chill as a man in dirty clothes stared at them from the corner of the streets, as they walk towards him. What got his attention was that he held a cardboard sign with the words 'The End is Near' on it.

"That both of you and Dick share Bruce's habit of being clueless with women," Selina smirks at the two. "All that training has left all of you dumb."

"Hey!" both of them shouted.

Up above them watching is Starfire, Spoiler and Raven from the top of a building. Starfire was steaming as she wanted to be with Tim. Spoiler and Raven were with her to keep her in check. Which was a good thing as more then once they had to hold her back from flying down and ruining Tim's secret identity.

"Why doesn't Robin ever take me out shopping?" Starfire growled.

"Because it's hard to go out shopping when you're the only girl on this planet with orange skin," Raven pointed out.

"And why is he so close with her?" Starfire ask again.

"She's his first crush," Spoiler said.

"I'll ask…," Starfire was cut off as she was jump by Raven and Spoiler not taking any chances.

"Hey stop!" Selina's voice shouted out causing the three to stop fighting and look down.

Down below a mugger had ran into Selina and grab her bag. Both Tim and Dick had drop their bags and were running after the young man. They were about to fly down but stop when they saw what happen next. When the mugger was about to run past the homeless man, the man grab one of his arms and a sharp crack was heard as he snap the arm in half.

The man stared at the mugger holding his broken arm and then at the stun group in front of him. He gave the mugger a kick across his face as he pick up, Selina's bag and walk over to her. Without a word he handed her back her bag and walked away.

Author's Notes -

1 - Never go with a woman or a group of them on a shopping trip.


	11. House Crash

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

House Crash –

Rorschach's journal date '31 October 2009' track down Selina Kyle who was shopping with those three kids. A mugger took her bag, broke his arm and his jaw. The looks on their faces told me what to expect from them. They're not use to see what, I do. With so many heroes around one of them might have seen me yesterday. Got to lay low. Can't be found out just yet. The green alien can read minds. Can't let him read my mind. Need to setup somewhere else. Too many looking for me here. But still need to handle that rat nest before, I go. Healed enough to do what is needed to be done. Got to show people of this city what happens if you cross the line. Learn about a meeting taking place from a drug dealer. Made sure he took more then he should with his poison. Have the tools taken from Two-Face to get the job done quick before any heroes show up.

!

Back at the Batcave -

"The mugger arm is broken in a way that he'll be lucky to ever use it again and his jaw is all but useless now," Batgirl said reading the police report.

"Then that homeless looking man pick up my bag and gave it back to me," Catwoman said.

"Is he the one with the sign that says 'The End is Near'?" Batman ask.

"Yes how did you know?" Robin ask.

"I have been seeing him lately around the business section," Batman answers.

"Now that you mention it. I have been seeing him around also," Dick said.

"It's not hard to spot him with that sign he carries," Tim said.

"Now that you mention it, I saw him wandering around here and there also," Catwoman said.

"Thinking there's a connection?" Robin ask Batman.

"Maybe," Batman said. "Whoever this killer hero is he can get around and not be seen. He maybe dressing like he's homeless so he won't be notice by anyone or care too. I have been trying to find a pattern in his work and found that a number of people have been turning up dead with broken bones or other signs of being tortured before being killed. At first, it wasn't anything that isn't out of place for that area of the city but many of the recent bodies are people who work as henchmen." (1)

"So that's why no one could find out anything about this hero. He's just been killing off people he made to talk and no one took any notice because it always happen in the high crime area of the city," Nightwing said as those areas of the city are a breeding ground for the underworld.

"This guy is smart," Batgirl said. "No wonder we couldn't find out anything about him he made sure he didn't leave any loose ends."

"And the people who did saw him are probably too scared to talk," Catwoman said.

"I inform the others about the homeless man and be on a look out for him," Batman said. "He could be more important to this case then we know."

!

At the Iceberg Lounge -

"How are you going to bring the killer hero out of hiding?" Riddler ask Bane. "You could rampage through the city but with the JL around you be quickly thrown into a cell."

"Yes that is a problem," Bane said. "It be easier if the other heroes weren't searching for this hero. I would so like to see what this hero is like face to face that sent the rest of you hiding in the shadows."

"But with the more powerful heroes looking around the city you can't," Penguin said.

"I could delay the cops but the JL is another matter," Black Mask said.

"Everyone is looking around the city and with the killer hero only appearing when another villain is killed. We have no idea where to start looking," White Shark said.

"And, I'm not going to be bait," Mime said.

"Or any of us want to be the next one to kick the bucket," Mad Hatter said.

"Oh, I already have a plan in motion for getting the killer hero to come out of hiding," Bane said. "I spread the word about this meeting of yours before, I came here."

"You what?" Roxy shouted.

"With so many villains all in one place, I just needed to make sure that the local low lives knew about it and let nature take it's course," Bane explains.

"Are you…," The Eraser was cut short as the floor underneath them gave way. All the villains grab hold of something as they fell into the subbasement underneath the building.

"What happen? Harley ask as she looks around. The villains were picking themselves up from the rubble, with the expectation of Calendar Man who had become impaled on a jagged piece of wood.

"Didn't use enough TNT," a voice said in the darkness.

"It's him!" Roxy shouted.

"Let's see how strong you are," Bane shouted as he charged at the figure.

Bane eyes widen as the figure became clearer as he got closer. The figure is armed with a mini-gun and the multiple-barrel weapon was already spinning. The experiments that made him into what he is made him strong but also gave him protection from light guns. He's been shot before as with anyone in his line of work, but his muscles being very dense and strong when he transforms gave him some protection. But not against that kind of firepower.

"Hey!" Jane Doe shouted as she was suddenly grabbed by Bane and shove in front of him. The hail of bullets quickly tore through her body even as Bane using the few seconds her body gave him duck out of the way.

The villains all duck behind any cover as the killer hero emptied his weapon into the room. Black Mask poke his head out firing his gun but was torn to ribbons by the hero. Scarecrow made a run for it but was cut down, Mad Hatter was shot full of holes as well as the pile of broken wood he hide behind made a poor shield. Onomatopoeia having sneak around tried to rush the hero while making machine gun noises. The hero at the last moment swung his weapon around and filled the noise making villain with exit wounds. Lady Vic seeing her chance fired a shot at the hero, hitting him in the chest and making him fired wildly that stuck her gun arm. She fell clutching her arm trying to stop the bleeding.

Bane came out again with a large piece of concert that he used as a shield. The bullets chipped away at the piece of rock but it last long enough for Bane to get close and throw it at the hero. Dropping his heavy weapon, the hero rolled out of the way as the piece of rock crush his weapon. Before he could regain his footing, Bane grabbed him but his neck and his other hand on his head to twist it off. Bane let out a scream as the hero plunge two syringes filled with acid into his arms, making him let go of the hero. Pulling two more syringes out of his pockets the hero stabbed them on either side of Bane's neck, emptying them into his flesh. Bane gasped as the powerful acid ate away the inside of his body before falling face first to the ground dead.

"He killed Bane," Riddler said not believing what he had just seen.

"Fight with Croc made me aware of how strong some of you are," Rorschach said walking towards the remaining villains. "But acid injected into a body never fails to kill."

"You!" White Shark said aiming his gun and emptied it into Rorschach's chest. With his gun clicking he stared at the killer hero with fear.

"My turn," Rorschach said as he pulled out a gun and fired a round into White Shark's forehead. (2)

Rorschach took aim at the remaining villains when a batarang knock his weapon out of his hand. He look upwards of the hole he made and grinned his teeth. Batman stood there with some of the other heroes, looking down at him.

"It's over," Superman said appearing behind him placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No it's just gotten started," Rorschach said even as he let his hands fall to his side, his voice still held the tone of a wild animal that would continue to fight.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The reason why Rorschach was able to do his breaking bones to make people talk and not be notice is because that thing happens a lot in Gotham.

2 - Rorschach unlike most heroes doesn't mind using guns.

!


	12. Face To Face

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Face To Face –

Rorschach sat on a chair inside the police station, the Green Lantern had him in energy binds while Wonder Woman had him tied with her lasso that made anyone tell the truth. Standing in front of him was Batman. He knew that he wouldn't have been able to fight his way out with all of those heroes in his way. Not with Superman taking a hold of him. Too powerful for him to take on. He already knows that next time he'll make sure that the villains die with the blast.

"Who are you?" Batman ask him after taking off Rorschach mask. The way the killer hero reacted, it was like he had just pulled off his real face off. His eyes were wild and cold nothing that he had never seen before. He knows that he could have just let John mind scan him but this is his city.

"Walter Joseph Kovacs better known as Rorschach," Rorschach answers forced by the lasso.

"What are you doing here in my city?" Batman ask.

"I was teleported here by Doctor Manhattan in my Earth instead of killing me," Rorschach said.

"You're from another world?" Lantern ask remembering what happen the last time heroes from another world came to theirs.

"I'm from a crap sack world where there hasn't been a hero since we were outlawed. Fearing that their jobs were being threatened by costumed adventurers, the police engaged in a general strike. Consequently, we costumed heroes were forced to deal with rioting crowds in major cities. Once the law was pass only two heroes who worked for the government continued to fight. I was the only one who continue on fighting even when, I was the only one left," Rorschach explains.

"Heroes are outlawed in your world?" Batman ask.

"The cops thought that once we heroes were out of the limelight they would be able to handle the crimes themselves. You Batman think that this city Gotham is bad? It's nothing compared to my city, for every major city is just like this one. With only one hero with superpowers the power to do anything he can think of, even that couldn't stop the decay that my America became. I became a hero because no one cared enough to help anyone anymore. The woman who's dress, I made my mask from, was rape and killed in front of her apartment while her neighbors just watched, not calling the police," Rorschach said. (1)

"And that's the reason why you have been killing everyone you catch?" Wonder Woman ask.

"No, I was soft at the time, like all of you. But one night when Blair Roche, a six years old, was kidnapped because a man, Gerald Anthony Grice thought she had been connected to the Roche Chemical fortune. Roche's father was a bus driver and the family was not in any way wealthy. I had 'personal reasons,' for taking the case and I promise the parents I would return her unharmed. I visited underworld bars, putting fourteen people in the hospital needlessly, but the fifteenth gave me an address to an unused dressmaker's shop in Brooklyn."

"I arrived at the unlit building at dusk while Grice was out. I checked the backyard and saw two attack dogs, German Shepherds, fighting over a knob of bone. I went in through the front door and examined the house. The furnace had a piece of a girls clothing. One of the cabinets was filled with meat hacking utensils and in the kitchen was a large cutting slab with thick cuts graved into it. I peered out the window, out at the dogs, and looked at the bone they were still fighting over. It was a femur, a human bone. I went into the yard and cut one dog's head open with a meat cleaver. It was at that moment, when I closed my eyes and opened them again, that I claimed to no longer be Walter Kovacs, I was now Rorschach. Then I, killed the other dog."

"My informant told me the man using the premises was named Gerald Anthony Grice, who was out drinking when he entered, and wouldn't return until ten forty-five that night. When he walked into the house, I threw the bloody corpse of one of the dogs at him through the window. As he backed up, the other was thrown through the window behind him, knocking him to the ground. I grabbed him and handcuffed him to the furnace while he screamed, 'Y-you can't prove anything. I mean, wh-where's the evidence? You can't do anything to…,' I left a hacksaw by his hand. '...me.' I then starts to pour kerosene throughout the house and pulls out a match. I told him, 'Shouldn't bother trying to saw through hand-cuffs. Never make it in time.' I dropped the match and stood outside, watching the house burn to the ground for an hour. Nobody got out."

The three heroes stared at him with stun and shock looks on their faces. Lantern had seen and heard about things happening on many worlds. But what shock him was that, Rorschach showed no emotion at all. It either meant that he's still in shock of what he had seen or has seen so much that things like that no longer even bothers him. He doesn't know what scares him more. Wonder Woman was sicken at what she had heard. Her mother and sisters had raised her to be able to handle things that left them scarred for life. But she's sure that even her sisters would be sicken at this story. Killing grown adults is one thing but the Amazon's had always tried to keep children from being harmed. As for Batman he was staring into Rorschach's eyes seeing what he could have become. It scared him more then anything he had ever felt before.

"I can see it," Rorschach said to Batman. "You fear me because, I could have been what you could have become. Something worse then the villains you fight. You're too soft for what needs to be done. You're too scared to cut off the finger to save the hand. Your world is better then mine. And, I'll do what it takes to make sure it doesn't turn into my world because none of you are willing to kill. You all compromise too much for your brand of justice. I never compromise."

"We do serve justice but not if we have to kill for it," Batman said.

"Would you let a man who killed millions and psychically traumatizing millions more just to stop the nations of the world from nuking each other to nothing?" Rorschach ask the three heroes. "I didn't. I wouldn't let him get away not even if it meant causing the lie, the only thing that kept the nations from fighting each to break apart. That's why, I was teleported to this world. For, I never compromise my brand of justice, not for anything."

The three heroes stared at Rorschach. Each scared for their own reasons. But more scared at what they saw before him. A hero who would never back down or compromise, all to see that justice is served. And that scared them more then anything.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The Watchmen world is a crap sack world.

!


	13. The Big House

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Big House –

Rorschach found himself once again wearing an orange jumpsuit, being escorted to his cell in Blackgate prison. He could see and hear the inmates taunting him as he was walk to his cell by heavily arm guards. He would show them no fear. These beast in the form of humans would be shown the real meaning of fear. Those beasts shouting that he's dead would soon learn that he's more dangerous than any of the villains they have ever met. He knows the monster that he has become. Being worse than the villains that he faces. Because it's the only way to combat them. They have no morals. There's no point in showing them mercy when they never shown others the kind of mercy that the heroes shown them.

You can't turn the other cheek with them. It's like those people who teaches others to fight but always tells them that it's never to be use to hurt others. What a joke. You know how to fight but can't fight because of some code of honor that says that you can only fight to defend others even when you're being beaten. You don't let people beat you up or wait till they attack others. You break them. You hit them till their teeth come off, you hit them till they're bleeding, you beat them till they can never hurt anyone ever again. You make an example of them for others of their kind. (1)

"Why didn't you accept the isolation block? You do know they're going to try to kill you," one of the guards ask him.

"I know," Rorschach said in a cold voice that cause the guard to feel something cold go down his back.

!

At Wayne Manor -

Selena sat up on the bed watching TV waiting for Bruce to come out of the shower. While she has slip into the shower with him before, she knows that he needed time by himself. The killer hero Rorschach who came from another world, made Bruce rethink the way his life was going and leading to. Rorschach instead of leading a double life, lived his life only as a hero. He gave up everything to continue on being a mask crime fighter at the price of being anything but a hero. He became an outcast because for him. The world is all black and white and only black and white. Bruce saw in, Rorschach what he could have become and still could become.

"Bruce you need to talk about it," Selena said to him as he came out of the bathroom.

"No, I'm okay," Bruce said sitting himself down.

"No you're not," Selena said. "You're worried that you'll become just like Rorschach."

"He doesn't even think of himself anything but Rorschach. He just is what he is…," Bruce lost his train of thought as he could see himself giving up his life as Bruce and being only Batman. It scared him.

"You become a monster who does what, Rorschach did. Not caring about breaking people, not caring about killing. Becoming so apart of his mask that it's no longer a mask but his face," Selena said listing it off.

"It's so easy for me to become like him," Bruce said.

"Which is why you need to stop pushing yourself like this. You're pushing yourself too hard. Sooner or later all of those fights and pushing yourself to your limits will come back to haunt you later," Selena said as she wraps her arms around him. (2)

"I still need to protect the city," Bruce said.

"And you will with help," Selena said as she looks at Bruce face to face. "He didn't have anyone. You do don't you forget about it. You don't have to do this alone."

"Bruce, Selena!" Tim shouted as he burst into the room. "It's Rorschach!"

!

At Blackgate -

The lunchroom of the prison look as if a war had happen. A group of inmates from the late Blackmask gang, numbering twenty tried to kill Rorschach. The prison guards were either brought off or force to leave their post while the gang members attack. What followed for those who were there was pure slaughter.

Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Nightwing having teleported into the prison walk into the lunchroom thinking that, Rorschach has been killed. But what they found instead shock them. In odd angles and broken body parts were the Blackmask gang members who tried to kill the hero who killed their boss. They weren't out for revenge but to make a name for themselves by killing the one who killed off so many big time villains.

Rorschach stood in the middle of the bodies. The last member of the gang who is still alive was screaming as two sporks are embedded into his eyes. All the other inmates were back against the wall, all staring at him.

"What have you done?" Batman ask him.

"Showing you that it's a bad idea to keep me here," Rorschach said. "Out there it takes me awhile to find them. In here, I can just pick them off at any pace, I want."

"Putting you in here just made things easier for you," Batgirl said.

"You're not an inmate you're the one who kills them," Nightwing said.

"Once, I'm done here. I'll be taking my leave," Rorschach said.

"You think it be that easy to break out of here?" Robin ask.

"Of course it is," Rorschach said. "Villains break out all the time."

"I'll stop you," Batman said.

"And, I'll just end up back here and clean the house again," Rorschach answers.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - It's like those cartoons like Johnny Test or Fairy Odd Parents where the local bully learns kung fu and use it to take over the school. The hero tries to learn kung fu to fight back but in Johnny's case his talking dog who could teach him doesn't and with Timmy who wishes to be a kung fu master. Both of them can't use kung fu because of that rule that kung fu can't be use to attack the attacker only to defend others. Which is dumb since that rule didn't stop the bullies from using it to beat the heroes up. Which could have been avoided if the dog would have taught Johnny how to fight and Timmy could have use his kung fu fighting right at the start.

2 - That's the reason why Batman in Batman Beyond is in bad shape. He kept pushing himself to his limit even when he was pass his prime. If it wasn't for all the new medicines in that show he'll be unable to even get out of bed. 60 is the new 30 in that show after all.

!


	14. Interview

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Interview –

Veronica Vreeland (1) a reporter of Gotham Tonight, has seen and interviewed many people in her years as a TV reporter but she has never done an interview with someone like Rorschach before. She had gotten lucky and got clips from the heroes of Gotham, even getting Batman to answer a question now and then which is a rare thing, not to mention other heroes when they drop by. But this hero was of a different class all together. Rorschach who's real name is Walter Joseph Kovacs, claims to have come from another world where there's only one superhero and all the rest are non-powered. Smelling a story she quickly ask him for an interview, especially after the lunchroom slaughter where he brutally killed 19 inmates and crippled the only survivor. The remaining supervillains have good reason to fear him. In less than two months Rorschach had single handedly killed off most of them. All of the big named villains are now either dead or in jail now, as the surviving villains were all rounded up by the JL when they caught Rorschach.

Veronica entered the room that held Rorschach sitting across a table, even if she couldn't see through the one way window she knows the guards are watching. Taking the empty seat she had her camera man to start filming.

"Thank you, Rorschach for allowing me this interview," Veronica said.

"Been awhile since someone been brave enough to ask me questions," Rorschach said.

"But of course that was in your world," Veronica said. "How different is your world from ours, besides the fact there's more heroes and villains here?"

"The United States had won the Vietnam War, due largely to the intervention of Dr. Manhattan. Additionally, Richard Nixon has been elected to more than two terms as President, he was on his fifth term before, I left. Most vehicles, cars, trucks, etc, are powered by lithium batteries, a process that was unfeasible in the past before Dr. Manhattan was able to synthesize lithium on a large scale. We went green as you people would say but that still we were still going to destroy the planet," Rorschach explains.

"Dr. Manhattan your worlds only superheroes tell me how is he like?" Veronica ask.

"Due to an accident involving a nuclear physics experiment, Dr. Osterman was taken outside the physical realm and returned with god-like powers, including superhuman strength, telekinesis, the ability to teleport himself or others over planetary, and interplanetary distances, control over matter at a subatomic level, near total clairvoyance. Furthermore, he perceives the past, present and future as happening simultaneously, but at least believes that he cannot act on that knowledge since his own actions and reactions to chronological events are apparently predetermined. While his military backers market him as a superhero, he grew increasingly disinterested in human affairs, despite his importance in the Cold War, and is unable to connect with others. He has so much power but because he's weak willed and because he could see everything that would happen caused him to lose all interest in life, only going through the motions that he saw set before him. His apparent lack of sentiment is more a matter of radically altered priorities, owing to a colossal, unbridgeable gap of perception between Jon and the rest of humanity. Many people started to fear him because he just stop caring. Some people here fear the ones with powers but with Manhattan anything you do he already knows and he was taken apart on the atomic scale by Ozymandias but even that couldn't kill him. He's the one who teleported me to this world for what reason only he knows," Rorschach said.

"Ozymandias was the one who stop your world from going to war?" Veronica ask surprise with all the information she's getting from him.

"Born in 1939, the son of rich immigrant parents, Adrian Veidt was found to be incredibly intelligent. After his parents and his teachers became suspicious of his grades, he successfully hid his intelligence by deliberately achieving average grades. After his parents' deaths, he inherited their substantial fortune at age 17, but chose to give it all to charity. Veidt then embarked on a vision quest, following the route of Alexander the Great a childhood idol throughout the Mediterranean, Asia Minor, and former ancient Persia. It was during this journey that he consumed a ball of hashish and decided to become a superhero. Returning to America, he named himself "Ozymandias" and became a costumed vigilante, focusing particularly on organized crime and earning a reputation as "the smartest man on the planet." However, his own cases robbed him of the idealistic belief that battling crime would truly lessen evil and suffering in the world. This was brought to a head when an abortive attempt to organize a new superhero team was disrupted by the late Comedian, who noted in his brutally apt way exactly how petty the doings of the costumed heroes were in a world where the threat of nuclear war hung overhead, and how powerless they were to stop it. Veidt was inspired to do just that. He did it by setting off massive energy bombs to destroy several major city across the world the same energy that Manhattan uses to place blame on him. Me and Nite-Owl tried to stop him but he had already set off the bombs by than only fighting us to give us a false sense that we could still stop him," Rorschach explains.

"He destroyed cities to stop a war?" Veronica ask in horror.

"Yes he did so that the leaders of the world would join together to stand as one to fight Manhattan. It was the only way to knock sense into their heads to stop them from nuking the world. By killing millions he stop the world from being destroyed. The other heroes seeing this agreed to never tell what really happen but, I wouldn't," Rorschach said.

"You would tell what happen even if it meant a war to happen?" Veronica ask.

"That's the difference between me and the heroes of this world. I never lean backwards, I never step back, I never compromise my brand of justice, not for anything," Rorschach said with cold eyes.

"And once you came to our world you began unleashing your brand of justice," Veronica adds.

"Yes this city is rotting and, I'm the only one who's willing to cut off the limps to save the body. I know what you're thinking, I'm a monster for what, I do. Being worse than the villains that, I kill. I am a monster, that's what, I have to be to do what, I have to do. Gotham is a blight on the map where crime from the low end to the high end are the highest. It's nothing to my world for every major city in my world is a Gotham city. The cops of my world were the ones who got costume heroes outlawed, saying that we got in their way of doing their job. But once they got their way they found themselves unable to stop the high level of crime that me and my kind were stopping. There aren't any costume villains in my world anymore, they don't need to hide their faces anymore. Even if an arrest was made through intimidation and outright murder of jurors most of them walk free. The cops thought they could handle things on their own but only ended up making things even worse than they were. The gangs and the mob quickly took over with the cops either fighting to take back even one street or being paid off to look the other way. Once, I saw what kind of city Gotham is, I quickly went to work. Most of the dead bodies found in the high crime areas of the city are my handy work. I'll do what it takes to make sure this world doesn't end up like mine," Rorschach said.

"You're saying that the JL should follow your brand of justice?" Veronica ask.

"No that's a foolish. One reason why my world became a crapsack world is because there weren't enough heroes to give people hope. The reason why the cops dislike heroes is because no matter what they try to win the trust of people, the heroes will always have more trust of the people than they ever will have. When a heroes goes out and messes up big time, there's no blue wall to protect them or sweep it under the rug. I see it in this city that people fear and distrust the cops here as they did in my world. Good cops are far and few between. Even than even if they see one of their fellow cops committing a crime they usually keep their mouths shut or be label as someone who doesn't work with the team even if the team is as rotten as the people they should be bringing in. Even when a cop has to face justice they only get a slap on the hand. But with heroes they don't look the other way and bring any hero who acts like a villain in. That's the reason why those in power fear heroes for they don't work under a system that can be use against them or use to protect themselves even when they break it in the first place. They call us lawbreakers by taking the law in our own hands. We are lawbreakers because with how the justice system is and those who up hold it are so resistant to even changing even a bit of it, it's the only way for any kind of justice to be uphold," Rorschach said.

"Then how do you think should happen?" Veronica ask as few people ever have an answer to their rants of the evils of the world.

"The JL are doing what me and the other heroes failed to do in our world. They give people hope. In cities that have heroes in them if a person screams for help there's a chance that a hero will come to save them. While in my world people would only watch even if a young woman is raped and killed in plain view. In my world there's no hope or wonder left, we only go through the motions of life. This world still has that. The people that the heroes give hope to gives them the strength to stand up and face the evils of the world around them. They might even do something instead of just talking about it and try to make things better. To punch out the old people who are dead set in standing in the way of making things better because they don't want things to change even if it means a blight world for the younger people to live in. Then maybe once things get better where those who stand in the way of making things better are gone, then the heroes of this world won't be needed," Rorschach said. (2)

"If that's so what's your purpose?" Veronica ask.

"The JL and heroes like them are here to make things better. I on the other hand am here to make sure things don't get worse," Rorschach said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I don't remember the name of that reporter in the old cartoon and I'm just guessing on it.

2 - The world would be a much better place if old people stop standing in the way of people who want to make things better. Don't be one of those old people who stand in younger people's way because it would change their world too much or prove them wrong, only having things change once they're dead.

Also I'm thinking of writing the next few chapters with Batman's new family life and Robin's two girlfriends. Any ideas will help.

!


	15. Plan B

_**!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Plan B –

Amanda Waller looked at the newest report from the mask hero from another world. Though Cadmus had indeed been stripped down from their near unstoppable grasp after that disaster with Luthor and Braniac, several heads at Washington had approved of their work, so now with an official Government backing and a reduced budget, the group still operated, officially as a research group and a metahuman research with a small, but secret blackopts division. The new mask hero Rorschach who's real name is Walter Joseph Kovacs, has shaken the superhero and supervillain world.

She read the reports on him and had watch the interview on him. In her long years working in the government she had never seen someone like him, and that's saying something. He's what Batman could have become, what she feared a hero who no longer cared. Not caring about what people saw and think about him, he just did what is needed to do. Joker should have been killed off years ago but with the justice department as it is, he always got off lightly. He did the deed that should have been done years ago and didn't cared of what the world thought about him. In the kind of field she works in someone like him would be prefect to handle the governments dirty jobs.

But he also had a black and white view of the world, where he would stand for justice no matter what the cost. Adrian Veidt the former hero Ozymandias, trick the world in believing that Doctor Manhattan, that worlds only superhero destroyed major cities around that world. All to stop the two Cold War eras superpowers from going to war. By giving the nations of that world, to have something bigger to fight against, a god that was once human. His personal views of justice are unbendable, he would rather have the world be destroyed, then let someone get away with a crime. She had planned on getting him to work for Cadmus but with someone like him, it be just asking for trouble. And she and Cadmus are already on thin ice as it is, and with what they do, Rorschach wouldn't even think twice about killing anyone in Cadmus.

It also gave her insight in a world where there aren't any heroes left. A world where there weren't any superheroes. The law enforcements having driven all but one into giving up their mask, weren't up to the job of handling the crime element. Every city in the US of that world became a Gotham. It made her wonder what would have happen if her plan of getting rid of the heroes had work. Would the nation become just like Rorschach's world? People just lost hope with the law enforcements of Gotham with too few good cops, many who looked the other way of what the bad ones do. That world was rotting and Rorschach was the only one who was willing to do what it takes to save it, by cutting off as many rotten pieces as it takes to try to keep the body alive. Ozymandias on the other hand saw that the rot was in too deep. The only way to save what was left was by doing what he did. He burn off all the rot at once not caring of what was burnt off, just caring of what he had saved. Both of them did evil but Rorschach still cared of killing the wrong people, while Ozymandias only cared about the end results no matter what the cost. It made her think of the evil she has done. Rorschach said that he has to be worse then the villains he brings down to do what he has to do. But even he wasn't the kind of monster Ozymandias had to be to do what he had to do, to stop the war that would end all life on his earth. It made her realized how close she was in becoming just like Ozymandias. (1)

!

In Gotham -

Batman sat in front of the bat computer reading the latest report from Blackgate. Rorschach has been killing one inmate after another, ever since he killed all those inmates that tried to kill him in the lunchroom. Anyone in Blackgate was now fair game for him, he's been picking them off. In the latest death he had jab his fingers into the inmate's eyes and got a grip and rip most of his face off.

""Well if anything at least crime is down for a change," Catwoman said appearing behind Batman's chair.

"With most of the big name villains dead and the rest behind bars thanks to Rorschach. The rest are still scared to make a move, and with news of what's happening in Blackgate hitting the news. They're too scared to do anything that would send them right to him," Batman said.

"We'll at least you won't have to be working late into the night like this for awhile," Catwoman said. "The heavy hitters are all dead now. And with what happen to most of the enforcers of the crime families and gang members. Got them running for protection. But you're more scared of what's going to happen once, Rorschach gets out aren't you?"

"All the people he killed he took their money and took their hardware. The body armor he wore under his coat and the weapons he used to kill. The apartment he was renting had a number of weapons hidden inside not to mention the money he used to fund himself. But from what, I felt about him he has more safe houses and weapons hidden around," Batman said. "He wouldn't have kept everything in one place."

"He's like you with those batcaves you have around the city," Catwoman stated. "Ready just incase he was discovered and needed to set up shop someplace else. Well he did know that with so many heroes around he would have gotten caught sooner or later."

"There has to be something that, I'm not seeing here. There must be a reason why he made it so easy for us to find him," Batman said.

"Or it's because he knew that he would be able to get to all those inmates in Blackgate," Catwoman pointed out. "And he has been killing people who have gotten off lightly for rape, murder or both. Face it Bruce no one really cares what happens to people like that, sure their families do but it still doesn't change the fact that they're the ones who hurt and kill people. You just have to accept that, Rorschach is right about, you and the other heroes of our world give people hope. That the heroes in his world failed to do. Bruce no matter what you think, you do give people hope. You gave Gotham something to believe in that the police could never give, someone to believe in that didn't just present a false face like so many of those hero cops who turned out to be just as bad as the people they brought down. I became Catwoman not just for the trill of it, but because it allowed me to fight back against a system that fails too many. Even when you stop me, you gave me something to believe in. I know that when something bad happens in Gotham you would be there to put right to what went wrong."

"We make the world a better place, while Rorschach keeps it from getting worse," Bruce repeated what, Rorschach said.

"Bruce stop pushing yourself and pushing others away," Selena said as she sat herself down on his lap with her facing him. "Let me into your life and save yourself from becoming what Rorschach became. You need to stop being scared of losing people you care about. You need to find a balance of being Batman and being Bruce or you will just become just like Rorschach or become a bitter old man who lives all by himself. Spending all of your time remembering the past and what could have been."

"It's just that, I…," Bruce said trying to find the right words.

"You don't have to say anything," Selena said as she took his face in her hands and lower hers to his, giving him a deep kiss.

"Bruce, Selena, I…," Nightwing blurred off as he and Batgirl came down to the cave only to catch them making out.

"I see you two are finally breaking the ice," Batgirl smirks seeing Bruce having a worried look while Selena was smiling down at him.

"There's still a lot of work to do but, I can claw my way in," Selena said. "So what's so important that you two are cutting short our make out time. I was just about to bury his face into my boobs and making him give in to my needs."

"Selena," Bruce said giving her a glare.

"Oh no how awful, I'm trying to make you have sex with me," Selena said rolling her eyes. "You're one hard man to get horny. I slept naked with you and took baths with you. I tried everything to get you to make the first move. Leaving me to take more forceful actions, since you are the most skilled hero alive but left you completely clueless about basic skills, like women. Which, I'm sure that Dick and Tim have gotten from you."

"Hey! Tim is the one who has the girl problems, I know how to deal with women" Dick said.

"I don't know about that," Batgirl said eyeing him.

"Enough," Batman said taking charge. "What is it?"

"You know how most of the leaders of the crime families have been missing and the mob lawyers? They have been found," Batgirl said.

"Let me guess, Rorschach was the reason why they were gone," Batman said.

"The cops following a lead that Rorschach gave them, found them. They were kept in the meat locker of the old Frank's Meat factory. Rorschach had cut most of their body parts off and left them hanging on meat hooks," Nightwing said.

"Oh well at least those scrum had it coming to them," Selena said. "And with them dead there will be a fight over who takes control. Which would have what's left of the crime families killing each other off."

"No you're wrong about them being dead. They're all still alive," Batgirl said.

"Well if you call that alive," Nightwing adds. (2)

"He's making an example out of them," Batman said.

"I'm betting that plenty of people are going to rethink about their lives now," Catwoman said. "He took the most powerful crime lords down and killed most of the supervillains off. He's showing everyone no matter how powerful they think they are, he can still get them."

"So that was his plan," Batman said before explaining himself to the others. "He knew it was only a matter of time before he was caught so he made sure that he had a backup plan. He's going to have the crime lords and their enforcers come to him."

!

Blackgate -

Rorschach's journal date '4 November 2009' they found what's left of the crime lords. Hooking them up to the IV's kept them alive longer then, I thought. Didn't get them all but enough to send the rest my message to them. Killed off most of their hired thugs before making my move on the leaders. Surprising easy to lure them together. Only had to use the knock out gas the slavers were using before, I killed them to get the crime lords. Made sure that they suffer and kept them alive. Made them talk of who's working for them. Killed all that, I could find on the outside. Now the ones in Blackgate are mine now. They're going to find the mob lawyers files, I took from their offices. Once that happens. A lot of people are going to be heading my way. They either get sent to jails out of state once they plead guilty or come to Blackgate. Where they'll be trap with me."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The lesser of two evils is still evil.

2 - Somethings are just better left unsaid.

!


	16. Take Up Arms

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Take Up Arms –

Jason Todd formerly the second Robin before he was killed by the Joker, before he was brought back to life. He no longer follows the rules that his former mentor Batman taught him. He was now the Red Hood who killed anyone in his way. He had tried to kill Joker but was stop by Batman, as he wouldn't break his moral code. It took a hero from another world, a worse one to do the deed that should have been done long ago.

Since hearing that Joker was killed, Jason gathered up every bit of news that he could find on the killer hero. Rorschach with his black and white outlook of the world. His unbreakable and unbendable code of justice that he feels he has to uphold no matter what happens in the end. He would never break his code, as Batman would never break his no killing code. Two sides of the same coin of justice but so different in how they carry out their view of justice.

He didn't agreed with that part but he did agreed that there has to be someone who would do what it takes to make sure people can sleep safely at night. Someone has to be able to fight the villains on their own level. Someone has to be the one who keeps the world from getting worse. (1)

!

Elsewhere -

Andrea Beaumont known as the Phantasm, a gun for hirer. She would have been Bruce's wife if things hadn't gone wrong for them. She went on a rampage killing the mob members that ruined her life. She had thought she had killed Joker but he had escape. She and Bruce knows who they are under their mask.

She had mixed feelings once she read about Joker being killed. She's glad he's dead, but she wasn't the one who killed him. The hero Rorschach was now in all the headlines with what he did to those mob members and their lawyers. Reading about him made her want to do something with what she can do. She does kill people in her line of work, bad people as she only agrees to kill people like the ones who ruined her life.

But now with Rorschach behind bars, but still killing the inmates. There was no one who carries out what needs to be done. Someone has to be the one who keeps things from getting worse. It's time for her to return to Gotham. It's time for Gotham's underworld to fear, the Phantasm.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Any ideas of any other anti-heroes, I should add that fellow Rorschach's code?

!


	17. The Hitman

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Hitman –

Golgo 13, also known by the name Duke Togo, is a professional assassin. His age and birthplace are unknown and there is no consensus in the worldwide intelligence community as to his true identity. Most of his jobs are completed through the use of a customized, scoped M16 rifle. Once he agrees to a contract, there's nothing that will stop him from completing it.

He's currently in a apartment in Gotham, waiting for his contact. He didn't like working in a city with a hero in it. He made it a rule to never go after the heroes or villains. Once he kills a hero the ones that his bullets can't kill would be after him, which would expose him to the world. As for the villains, kill enough of them the heroes would start looking for the one who's killing them off, or the other villains would find out who's killing them off. He didn't like superpowers, made his job a lot harder. How do you kill someone who can be shot in the eye without any harm or made out of air, or can simply regenerate anything. His last target with superpowers ended him having to refuse the contract, as the target could turn himself into sand. (1)

The door of the room open and a woman enters the room. She opens the case she's carrying carefully, revealing the money for the job. "I want you to kill Rorschach," the woman said.

"He's a hero, I don't kill heroes," Golgo said.

"Yes, I'm well aware of that," the woman said. "We tried to hirer you to kill the Bat but you refused."

"He's too good," Golgo said as he knows that even Deathstroke the Terminator has a hard time dealing with the Bat. He's good but not that good. The last thing he wants is to be well known as Deathstroke. He doesn't have the skills that Deathstroke has, to be able to fight against most of the superheroes. "And, I'm not going to start dressing up in a costume."

"Yes you made that quite clear," the woman said. "But with how the other heroes view him and the villains. You'll be able to kill him without anyone figuring out that it's you. Since there's plenty of people who want him dead already."

"With what he's doing in Blackgate there are plenty of heroes watching," Golgo said. He has done some impossible contracts before but he never had to deal with the costume wearing supers before, not that he wanted to.

"We're arranging a riot to take place. All you need to do is make sure that Rorschach doesn't escape alive," the woman said.

"You just want to make sure he doesn't make it out," Golgo said.

"Yes, I already have a hit team inside waiting for the riot. If they fail or if the Batman stops the riot. I want you to make sure that Rorschach doesn't escape. People will just think a guard killed him while he was trying to escape," the woman said.

"I'll take the contract," Golgo said making a mental note to use the same kind off gun and bullets as the Blackgate guards to make sure there's nothing to raise questions.

!

At Wayne Manor -

Bruce sat in his office looking over his business papers, with so many villains dead or in jail now, he suddenly found himself with plenty of free time on his hands. The lower rank crocks have been scared off by Rorschach, and with what he's doing in Blackgate they're doing their best not to be sent there with him. The mob also have been hit hard, with the paper trail that Rorschach force out of the leaders of the crime families and their lawyers, the GOP were rounding up the remaining mob members. The news of what happen to the ones he held, had spread fast. The mob lawyers were now scared about their safety, after hearing what happen to the ones, Rorschach had gotten his hands on. When Rorschach was ask why he did it, all he said, 'They make a living defending those scum, making lots of money. They have more then enough to buy new body parts.' This cause quite the few lawyers to drop the cases for the mob as they didn't want to spend a fortune on buying new replacements of body parts. Or go though the painful treatments to attach the replacements on what's left of their bodies.

Bruce didn't want to say it but, Rorschach is doing more for the city then he had done. In a short amount of time, he made the streets safe. But his way was a dark justice, where there isn't a gray area just black and white. He made sure that anyone who does a crime would spend the rest of their lives regretting it, if he lets them live. Rorschach is everything that he fears he might become.

"Bruce hide me!" Tim shouted as he burst into the room. Bruce was about to ask why when, Annie and Starfire burst into the room. Annie lash out with her arms extending and grabbing hold of Tim's legs, while Starfire grab him by his arms.

"What's going on here?" Bruce ask Selena who walk in having followed the three.

"Oh Starfire here wants Robin to return to the tower, while Annie wants him to stay with us for a bit longer," Selena said watching as the two girls fought over Tim. "It's so cute that the two want the same boy."

"Help me!" Tim shouted as he was being pulled between the two girls.

"Robin come back to the tower," Starfire said trying to pull Robin free.

"No he's staying here," Annie said as she tries to pull Tim away from the flying alien girl.

"You two stop now," Bruce ordered, causing the two to let go of Tim, who once freed fell flat on his face.

"Annie you just have to face it. Tim is the leader of the Teen Titans and he needs to go back," Catwoman said making, Annie's face fall. "And you're going with him."

"What!" Starfire and Tim shouted.

"Annie needs to learn how to be a hero and what better way for her to learn then to be around heroes around her own age. And don't worry, I'll be dropping by and help you out with your training Annie, or so, I call you Claydoll," Selena said.

"Claydoll?" Annie ask repeating the code name. "Yeah, I like that."

"Annie's going to be staying with us?" Tim ask.

"Yes she is," Selena said looking down at him. "Don't worry lover boy, Spoiler is going to be joining you Titans. To help Raven keep your girlfriends from fighting over you."

"At least she won't be taking up Tim all the time," Starfire said.

"You need to learn to work together as a team," Bruce said.

"And with you kids out of the house me and Bruce be able to have some alone time," Selena said as she sat herself on Bruce's desk. "You two do need to work as a team to get Tim to loosen up, since Bruce rub off of him. He's not so bad that he doesn't even get turn on if he sees one of you two naked. But he's still very hard to get him to understand about a woman's needs."

"Selena would you stop that," Bruce said to Selena who has her face in front of his.

"I'm just getting started," Selena said. Before Bruce knew what happen, Selena had leap on him sending him falling backwards.

The three young heroes were then treated to the sight of Batman fighting off the direct approach of Catwoman as she planted kisses on him as she tries to force him to give into her needs. Bruce got the better of her as he force her onto her back and he held her hands above her head. Which is what Batgirl and Nightwing saw when they came in.

"Well it's nice to see you two are finally becoming a couple. But do you really need to have three young kids to watch?" Batgirl ask.

"Yeah, I heard about weird things like this but with kids?" Nightwing adds.

"It's not like that!" Bruce shouted as he quickly got off of Selena.

"Oh but dear it was just getting good," Selena smirks at him.

"Well you stop doing this to me," Bruce growled at her.

"Please dear," Selena said standing up. "If your mother was still alive she'll be telling you to sleep with me and give her some grandchildren."

"As your grandmother said to your father. And, I have caught your mother acting just like Selena before she had you," Alfred said poking his head into the room. Making, Bruce let out a sigh as he wonders how his father was able to survive this.

"This is turning out like one of those mangas," Batgirl said.

"Or one of those love stories," Nightwing adds.

"Well, I wish, I wasn't cast in the role of the guy with two girls after him," Tim mumbles.

"Tim what do you mean by that?" Annie ask staring at him.

"Yes please do tell," Starfire ask as well making, Tim sweat under the two's stares.

"What did you two want?" Bruce ask wanting to find a way out of this.

"We got a tip that Golgo 13 is here," Nightwing said.

"Him," Bruce said narrowing his eyes.

"I heard of him, Selena said. "But doesn't he stay clear of places with heroes?"

"People have tried to hirer him to kill me before but he never took a contract. Not when it comes to hits on heroes or villains," Bruce said.

"Since he doesn't want to deal with people that his weapons can't hurt," Batgirl said.

"Who's Golgo 13?" Annie ask.

"A sniper who's a professional assassin. He never has been caught or left anything that could lead anything back to him. He's been hired by many governments and their agencies to take care of problems, which is why he's been able to get away with his killings. I know who he is but he has always kept away from Gotham and there's never enough proof to prove he is Golgo 13," Bruce answers.

"He's here for Rorschach," Batgirl said.

"I'm calling Superman and Supergirl," Selena said.

"We don't need them," Batman said.

"Dear both of them can be shot in the eye without any harm done to them. That's a reason why Golgo doesn't kill heroes. Kill a JL member and the heavy hitters be after you," Selena said. "Besides they'll be able to scan the whole city faster then us running around looking for him."

"She has a point," Robin said.

"And it be much safer," Nightwing said.

"I can team up with Supergirl again," Batgirl said.

"And they wouldn't mind helping us," Annie said.

"It looks like you're as they said out voted," Starfire said.

"Is this going to be my life from now on? Everyone taking her side," Bruce ask.

"I would make it up to you with sex but you keep saying no," Selena said leaving the room.

"That reminds me, I'm have to go out more on dates," Nightwing said. "Or I'm going to be just like you Bruce."

"How did dad handle mom when she was like this?" Bruce ask.

"He went along with her wants and once she had you she settled down," Alfred said bringing in some snacks.

"Why you just marry her and get it over with already. Besides who else would have you?" Batgirl said.

"I don't know who would have him?" Starfire ask.

"Selena is the only one who can stand being around him when he's not acting like a brainless playboy," Annie pointed out.

"I'm going to check things out around the city," Bruce said leaving the room. He knows that Selena is only doing what she's doing to stop him from becoming like Rorschach, but she's driving him bats with what she's doing.

!

Blackgate -

The prison was built to be able to stop the inmates from escaping from the inside. But the walls weren't built to stop things from breaking into the prison. Like a plane crashing into the generator room of the prison.

The remote control plane loaded with bombs to crash shutting down the generator supplying the prison with power. The inmates feeling the blast and the power going out, saw their chance to escape. The electric gates that held them shutting off freed a good number of inmates, who started rioting. (2)

Meanwhile in the high risk section of the prison. Rorschach sat in his cell waiting. He's been through this thing before. Someone is going through a lot of trouble to see him dead. Trap in a prison with killers all wanting a piece of him and guards who are being paid to make sure he be dead before the riot ends. They're just making it way too easy for him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - He knows that even with his skills he can't fight against people with those kinds of powers.

2 - Some of the gates are those electric gates from Batman Arkham Asylum.

!


	18. Riot

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Riot –

"What's the game plan?" Robin ask having suited up. They just got the news of the plane crash hitting Black Gate and causing a riot to break out.

"We get in and take them down," Batman said getting into the car.

"I'm coming with you," Starfire said.

"Me too," Annie now going by the name Claydoll said. She had formed a costume that's a catsuit like, Selina's but without the cat look and is colored a pale leather. She does have a hood with blue tinted goggles to hide who she is.

"And dear don't you dare say no," Catwoman said walking out into the light with her high heel boots clicking off the cement of the floor, Bruce notice her hips causing her body to shake in an lovely manner. Selina is a master of sex appeal and stealth, knowing how to move in those heels without making noise and then walking in them to create a noise a man would like to hear from a sexy black leather covered her from neck to boot without an apparent line of any sewing, taking shape in the form of an expected catsuit for the feline femme. Matching black boots were tight high in length and held a high four inch heel, with her elbow length gloves covering her whole arms and hands with the required claws on the tips of the fingers. Her mask covered her whole head except for her mouth and chin in black leather like the rest of her outfit, with sew on cat ears and huge goggles to cover her eyes in tinted feline yellow. On her hip was her weapon, a long bullwhip. Not a cat o' nine tails as they would need nine tips to the whip, but one could always see it as a cat tail whipping back and forth in that room full of rocking chairs.

Shaking himself from those thoughts, Bruce saw that she's getting to him. "I see you have recovered."

"I ask Doctor Fate to heal me," Catwoman said.

"Why you let me think you were still injured?" Batman ask.

"And miss out on you taking care of me," Catwoman said smirking at him.

"Fine let's go," Batman said knowing it's a losing battle.

"Right," Catwoman said getting in with Batman, while Robin got into the Batwing with the girls.

"I called Batgirl and Nightwing they'll meet us there," Robin said.

"I called our friends but they're busy in Go City," Starfire said.

"So are the JL," Catwoman said.

"We better hurry before the inmates kill Rorschach," Claydoll said.

"That's not going to be the problem," Batman said.

!

Black Gate -

Bruno like most of the inmates of Blackgate had heard about the reward for the one who kills, Rorschach. There was also making a name for the one who killed the hero in the underworld. With a big enough name, many doors open for you even if your not a supervillain. Sid the Squid was one of the big names a couple of years ago, when he almost killed the bat and ran rings around Joker, and Thorn. Now this was his chance to make his name known.

"NNNNOOOOO!" a man cried out as he was thrown off the ledge of the third story cell block causing Bruno to stop in his tracks.

"What the?" Bruno ask looking down at the dead body of the inmate that was thrown.

Looking around, Bruno finally noticed the bodies around him. The bodies of inmates littered the floor, all of them quite dead. Someone had slash his way through a dozen inmates, all the wounds were brutal showing that whoever had killed the men had done it fast and showy. Using the brutal death of one inmate to stun the others so he can do the same for them. A man had his arm broken still holding his makeshift knife, which was now buried deep into his eye. Another had his head stuff into a toilet, one has a broken mop pole stuck through him and into another inmate followed by another. The metal mop bucket was crush like a soda can with a man's head in it. A guard on the take had his empty shotgun stuff down his mouth. One inmate had his head force between the bars of a cell, which wasn't wide enough for his head to go through…

Bruno knowing who's in front of him turn and ran back to his nice safe cell.

!

In the storeroom -

Black Gate -

Rorschach let go of the guard who had tried to stop him, letting him fall into a heap on the floor. He knows that there's plenty of people who would pay any price to see him dead. He had already taken care of the guards that tried to kill him like the one laying at his feet. Nothing would stop him from getting back his face. (1)

Going through the boxes he looked for his, tossing aside the ones that weren't his. Finally he found the box with his things. His suit and more importantly his face. Putting his face on, he was now whole again. Now that he's whole again, the real killing could now start.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I'm using the same reason why his stuff was in prison with him as with the comic and movie. In fact most times when a villain is thrown into jail their stuff is kept in the same prison. Which bites back on the guards when they break out and take back their stuff.

!


	19. The Shot

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Shot –

The batmobile stop in front of Blackgate, the police had already sealed off the area. Batman and Catwoman got out of the car, as Robin, Starfire and Claydoll jump down from the hovering Batwing, which return back to the cave. Nightwing and Batgirl were already there waiting for them. (1)

"I see you brought backup," Jim Gordon said having heard about Batman and Catwoman getting together. He also notice the new girl, who's dress like Catwoman but has a tan catsuit and doesn't have the cat look. "Who the new kid?"

"I'm Claydoll," Annie said as she stenches out her hand to shakes his.

"What's going on in there?" Batman ask.

"My men and the guards are doing what they can to stop the riot but there's a hit team, numbering about a dozen or more inside with advance weapons. They're keeping us out of the prison, keeping my people pin down," Gordon explains.

"What about Rorschach?" Nightwing ask.

"No word about him yet," Gordon said. "But the inmates we caught trying to make a run for it. Have seen his handy work, so he's still alive."

"Which means we're going to see piles of dead bodies," Catwoman said as she turns to the three youngest. "You three can wait out here if you like."

"I can handle the sight of fallen bodies," Starfire said as she seen plenty of dead from past battles on her homeworld.

"We're ready for this," Robin said.

"Let's get to it, before, Rorschach gets killed," Claydoll said as a explosion suddenly rips through the southwing of the prison, followed by what looks like an energy weapon ripping through the roof.

"At least we know he's still alive," Batgirl deadpanned as she and the others rush into the prison to save the inmates from Rorschach.

!

Inside the Prison -

Rorschach now armed with the energy cannon he took from the hirer guns sent into the prison to kill him, he made short work of remaining member of the team. The power armored team that had chase him around were easy to deal with. All he had to do was burst a gas main in the mess hall and toss in a flash grenade he took from a guard and run for cover. The blast took most of them out but the armor is tough there were some weak points that a blade could slip through like the neck area. There were only three that were still moving which none of whom lived long enough to matter.

He was finishing off the last member when a new power armored hit team burst into the room. There are three of them, a woman and two men which one of them is very large. The woman is armed with twin swords and the man a power staff, both of which look as they use their speed in battle. The larger man clearly used his size and strength, while letting his armor take the damage like a tank.

Both the staff wielding man and the woman ran at him, swinging their weapons at the same time. Rorschach duck under their twin swings, rolling backwards and picking up the energy cannon from one of the dead team member he had just killed. He raised it up just as the two were above him with their weapons ready for the kill. Rorschach saw their eyes widening as he blast half of their bodies away, tearing a hole in the roof of the building.

The last member of the trio step backwards in fear seeing his two teammates dead. Rorschach fired the cannon before he could make a break for it, with a shot to the face. To his surprise the first two were still alive as only their arms and part of their upper body were blasted away. The woman who's left side was blasted away left her heart expose which was pumping out vast amount of blood. He could kill her but she didn't deserve a mercy kill. The man on the other hand whose right side was blasted away could still recover if he managed to escape. A blast from the cannon ended that loose end.

"I could get to like this," Rorschach said to himself. The weapons of this world are much more advance then the ones he's use to back home. It made his line of work much easier.

!

Elsewhere -

Batman punches an inmate sending him flying into the wall, while sending a side kick into the gut of another. A inmate armed with broken piece of wood charged at his back, but fell to his face by Catwoman's whip, and with a kick to his face knocked out. A large group of inmates ran at the pair when Starfire came flying into them, like a bowling ball. Claydoll extended her arms punching a pair of inmates down.

"You bitch!" a inmate who gotten a hold of a shotgun shouted as he blasted Claydoll's head to pieces.

"You!" Robin shouted as he kicks the gun away from the inmate and slams his bo staff into his face.

"That felt strange," Claydoll said reforming her head, before rejoining the fight.

"It's nice to have someone on the team who can be shot without worry," Batgirl said as she ties up a inmate.

"Just don't let that go to your head," Nightwing said knocking out another inmate.

"See dear working with others helps," Catwoman said as she swings an inmate by his arm into the waiting fist of Batman's to his face.

"We got to find, Rorschach," Batman said seeing that all inmates are now down headed off towards where the blast came from.

"I wish he could just for once say let's go," Nightwing said as he followed Batman.

"Don't look at me, I'm still training him to put the toilet seat down," Catwoman said making Batman grumble under his breath and the kids chuckle.

They turn a corner and found the hallway a slaughter house, bodies of guards and inmates littered the hall. The sight made the three first partners turn green, while Claydoll hid behind Catwoman. Batman and Catwoman have seen many things in their kind of work but nothing like this. Starfire was the least effected as she seen this sight much too often back on her home planet.

"Well this is going to make it easy to find him now," Nightwing said. "Just follow the bodies."

"Stay close," Batman said as he lead them deeper into the prison.

!

In the East wing -

Rorschach fired the cannon at the fleeing inmates cutting them down. Now that he's armed with heavy firer power, made cleaning up this pit of rot, much easier. He was about to firer again when the cannon was knock out of his hands by a bat shape boomerang. He quickly found himself surrounded by Batman and his team. He saw besides the bat clan, there was Starfire, and a new heroine. His eyes narrowed on Catwoman who reminded him of Nite-Owl's relationship with the villainess Midnight Lady. Who's death caused them to spilt up. (2)

"I see the rumors of Catwoman being with you are true," Rorschach said calmly to Batman. "Bending the rules when it comes to someone like her."

"I am the only one who can stand being around him," Catwoman said making sure she keeps her eyes on him. She remembers too well how close he came to killing her.

"This stops now," Batman said.

"It's not going to stop," Rorschach said. "This riot is just a start. You think whoever started this is just going to let this end here?"

"I will find out who did this," Batman said meeting Rorschach's unseen glare.

"And when they're sent here, they're mine," Rorschach said.

!

Outside -

On the walls around the prison, Golgo has been waiting to make his move. After running from one spot to another he finally managed to find his target in view of a window. He had to be careful as Batman and his team are now with, Rorschach. He's not using his custom M16 but one of the rifles that the guards are armed with. He always knows that Batman knows who he is as from what he gathered on him, he always made sure he's prepared for anything.

He took careful aim on his target. Getting his sight lock onto his white mask covered face. Then he fired the shot…

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Since there are still people who still don't get it. Robin (Tim) in my fic is the leader of the Teen Titans instead of Nightwing (Dick). It's so that the Titans would still be teens instead of young adults in the comics and would be just like the cartoon. Nightwing is now a young adult and is dating Batgirl, leaving Robin with Starfire and Claydoll fighting over him. There now people who can't get it, It's all here to explain it to you.

2 - Got the story of that from the Watchmen game.

!


	20. Misfire

_!_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Misfire –

"Hey you guys starting the party without me?" Spoiler shouted out as she landed on the railing on the walkway above the group. She had just gotten the news of the riot going on in Blackgate and came as fast as she could.

The window behind her shattered as a bullet burst through and struck, Spoiler's backside. Sending her falling to the ground, Batgirl acted fast and grab the smaller girl before she hit the ground. Starfire and Claydoll lock their eyes on the guard who shot, Spoiler, using their powers they went after him. Rorschach ran out of the sight of the window not letting the shooter get off another round. Pulling out a flash bang he pull out the pin dropping it behind him, stunning the heroes long enough for him to escape.

"Batgirl, Robin get her out of here," Batman shouted as he, Catwoman and Nightwing gave chase after, Rorschach.

"Hold on," Batgirl said to Spoiler, as she carriers her out of the prison with Robin guarding them from any attack by the inmates.

!

Outside -

Golgo cursed as he took off running, after he shot, Spoiler by mistake. This is the reason why he hates dealing with costume wearing heroes, there's no way to tell when they would pop up. Spoiler just appeared out of the blue just after he took the shot. He knows that he has to get out of here fast. He has killed law officers in many countries but thanks to his dealings with most of the governments kept the law off of his back. But now with the blood of one of the bat clan on his hands, Batman would expose him no matter what it takes. So badly expose the even if no charges are filed against him, it be a public secret where everyone knows he's Golgo but there isn't enough proof that he is as far as the law is concern. But once he's known every hero and villain will know to keep an eye out on him, not to mention other hitmen will be after him as well. Deathstork and Deadshot as well as other costume guns for hirer will be after the price on his head.

Golgo stop in his tracks as Starfire blasted the walkway in front of him. Looking at her face with glowing green eyes, she's out for blood. He already knows that his current gun wouldn't be enough to hurt her. He look behind him to see the new heroine behind him, turning her hands into a hammer and blade. This is the very reason why he hates dealing with people with powers. Starfire let out a powerful kick at his gun, disarming him followed by a energy covered fist. The blow sent him flying into the incoming hammer swing from Claydoll's hammer arm. The super strength blows sent him falling onto his back, he felt his jaw broken and several ribs crack or broken. (1)

"You're not going anywhere," Claydoll said as she engulfs him in a cocoon of mud.

He gave them the silent treatment with a hard glare but it didn't effected them at all, since they're too use to Batman.

"We would hurt you more, but Batman wants to meet you, Golgo," Starfire said making Golgo's heart skip a beat.

"I felt his heart skip a beat," Claydoll said as it's a part of her body wrap around Golgo. The statement made Golgo eye the girl holding him. He tried to free himself but, Claydoll merely slowly spread her mud around his head, making it clear what would happen if he didn't stop, which he did.

"Let's show, Gordon who we caught," Starfire said.

"And we can show off the professional assassin Golgo 13 to the news crew," Claydoll said as she was lifted up into the air by Starfire, holding onto Golgo who's about to make a live appearance on tv.

!

Back in Blackgate -

Batman duck the swing of a pipe wielding inmate and hit back up an uppercut. Taking a quick look around, Nightwing and Catwoman were handling the other inmates. They were stop from chasing after, Rorschach when a wall of inmate came out of one of the hallways.

"Batman go after him we can handle this," Nightwing said tossing an inmate into a couple of others.

"You heard him," Catwoman shouted as she used her whip to hold back the inmates with sharp cracks on their bodies.

Batman said nothing as he took off punching out two inmates as he did so. Racing down the hallways, Batman search for any clues to where, Rorschach went. It proved easy as the trail of bodies that he left in his wake, made it easy for him to track. He came upon a scene of inmates clawing at each other as they fought to stay on top of whatever is sticking out of the water coming from a busted pipe throughout the chamber cables were pulled out of the wall electrifying the water. Bodies of inmates that had fallen into the water dotted the room. The chamber is lower then the hallway he just came from allowing the water to collect and raise to the horror of the trap inmates. Across the room Rorschach is standing by the iron gate leading to the exit, holding a cuffed guard.

"It sad that people like him can become the law. Just like my world," Rorschach said holding onto a guard who tried to kill him. "People like him is the reason why people have lost hope of the law being on their side."

"This isn't you're world," Batman said.

"And, I'm going to do what it takes to make sure it stays that way," Rorschach said dropping the guard into the water killing him to the horror of Batman. "Taking out dirty lawmen is the only way to send a message to the others to clean up their acts."

"It isn't the right way," Batman said.

"I use to be like you," Rorschach said. "But that path is no longer there for me. You have a life outside of the mask you wear, but that isn't true for me. This is my face now. You can either take the time to stop me from escaping and leave these inmates to die. Or you let me escape to save them."

Batman said nothing as he uses his hood's scanners to find the power box. Rorschach slam the iron gate behind him snapping the key in the lock.

!

Outside -

The medics were busy trying to save Spoiler's life as Batgirl stood nearby, keeping an eye on her. Starfire, Claydoll, and Robin kept a now cuffed, Golgo under their watch. They had showed off their catch to Gordon and the news crew.

"You're sure he's Golgo 13?" Gordon ask looking over the man.

"Duke Togo is Golgo 13," Robin said. "And he's the one who shot Spoiler."

"And, Batman already has a file on him. But he couldn't get enough proof that he's Golgo. Of course now that he shot, Spoiler and we have the gun that did it, we have the proof now," Claydoll said.

"And don't forget he also pretended to be a guard which, I'm sure is against the law," Starfire said.

"That it is," Gordon said as he turn his attention back to Golgo. "Well do you have anything to say?"

Golgo said nothing as he click his heels together setting off the trigger for his get away. Smoke bombs throughout the parking lot were set off filling the entire area with a thick cloud of smoke. The inmates still inside the prison quickly took advantage trying to make a break for it adding to the chaos. Golgo head butted Robin keeping his body low as he ran to his escape route. The other heroes were busy fighting the escaping inmates and protecting the news crew.

Once he was in an alleyway he stop to catch his breath. He knew he should have never taken this job. His face was shown to the news crews on live tv, and that girl Claydoll shouted out that he's Golgo 13 and had shot Spoiler. The other heroes are going to be after him, and if Spoiler dies, he'll be labeled as a hero killer. (2) Even if he does manage to hide the government jobs he has done in the past will be closed to him. And the police if they spot him will arrest him on sight if he's caught after a job. He might even have to wear a costume now that his face is known now.

A plastic bag was suddenly pulled down on top of his head as he was pulled deeper into the shadows of the alley.

!

Awhile later -

Gordon was looking over the damage the riot had caused before turning to Batman. "We managed to stop the inmates from escaping but most of the ones inside are now dead thanks to Rorschach. Not to mention the guards he killed. He's now back out on the streets and Golgo 13 escaped."

"The others are searching for them," Batman said turning to the ambulance that has Batgirl and Spoiler.

"How is she?" Gordon ask.

"She'll live, I'm having her transported to the Watch Tower to recover," Batman said.

"Batman we found him," Starfire said appearing above them.

They followed her down the alleyways till they came upon the sight that stop them dead in their tracks. The other members of the Bat clan were already there as shock as they are. Golgo 13 was hanging from a fire escape with rope tied around his torso. A cardboard sigh hanged around his neck, 'Hero Killer'. His arms and legs were cut off and the bleeding limbs burned to seal the open wounds. His lower jaw was ripped away as well as his tongue, one of his eyes was also missing. His face was badly burned as the one who did this to him wanted to make sure he didn't bleed to death. His groin was showing that his dick and balls were ripped out before that too was burnt.

"What kind of man is he?" Gordon ask Batman knowing who did this.

"The kind of man that, I could have become if, I didn't follow the rules. He doesn't care what he has to do, once he sees someone who should die, he won't stop till he does. Or make a example out of them like this to make others think about what they're doing with their life," Batman said picking up a card with a drop of blood on it, like an ink test. "As he said, Rorschach isn't here to make things better like other heroes. He's here to make sure that things don't get any worse."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Reality ensures when a normal human faces off against a super. Golgo is strong but against foes who can smash down solid brick walls down is another story all together. Batman can pull it off since he does wear a suit that also acts like armor. But in one comic, Wonderwoman knocks him out with one punch. Sometimes in comics people can do impossible things then in others reality hits and hits hard.

2 - Being a cop killer is one thing but being a hero killer is worse. After Joker killed Jason Todd the second Robin all the comics afterwards the heroes hit him harder then they did before. In the Empowered comics, the reason why villains rarely kill heroes is because they'll have a mob of pissed off heroes after them. Only powerful villains or people like the Joker can get away with killing off heroes.

!


	21. Aftermath

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Aftermath –

His name is Slade Wilson but he's better known as Deathstroke a mercenary. He's one of the best in the business in the top five in the guns for hirer world. His fighting skills are on the same level as Batman's but he doesn't mind killing or using guns. His daughter, Rose known as, Ravager was watching the news of what happen to one of his rivals Golgo 13.

"Well dad you don't have to worry about Golgo 13 taking anymore of your jobs from you," Rose said.

"I do take enjoyment that one of my rivals is now out of action," Slade said. "But it's a petty that he had to go like that. Nothing more than a head on a torso."

"Unless he go all cybrog," Rose pointed out.

"Yes that could happen," Slade said. "But than again his name is now well known as well as his face. He had made his name in keeping out of the shadows, so now that the heroes known what he looks like, they'll be after him."

"And unlike us he's more of a long range attacker. He doesn't have the skills to go toe to toe like we can," Rose said. "What about, Rorschach?"

"What about him?" he ask.

"Do we have a go at him?" she ask.

"While, I'm sure we can kill him. It will be costly if we don't do it right," he answered. "He has nothing to lose and nothing to gain. He does what he thinks is right and doesn't care what other people think."

"His Earth was a cesspool," Rose said having watched the interview. "Every major city is a Gotham where he came from, thanks to the cops going on strike to outlaw the only ones who were holding it back."

"Yes a crapsack world where villains no longer have to hide behind mask, because there's no point in hiding anymore. I have been to places like that and, I'll tell you it's not a place where, I would want to live," Slade said.

"You wouldn't?" Rose ask.

"Of course not. In places like that the skills that you and, I have wouldn't be needed. Most people there are willing to do the dirty work themselves and the others who don't aren't people we should ever work with," Slade said.

"Which is the reason why you turn down some jobs while taking jobs to save some heads of a government?" Rose ask.

"Yes because it be bad for business if things get too out of hand," Slade said. "The last thing, I want is to find that the money, I have spent so long earning become worthless because the economy got ruined because a country fell into chaos because the head of state got killed or the government falls."

"Yeah like in the game Fallout where the old money is only good as a trade item for toilet paper," Rose said. (1) "Good thing you keep some gold and other trade goods around incase that ever happens."

"Which is why we have to make sure that never happens," Slade said. "I hate to work in places with hyperinflation. Their exchange rates are always has my pay worth much less. Which is why, I always ask for either gold, silver or gem stones."

"Yeah and those Zillion Dollar bills are now worthless as legal tender since, Zimbabwe abandoned its currency. But they are a nice novelty item now," Rose adds. "But aren't you worry that he'll come after us?"

"No since we only kill for money and never go around killing just for fun. Rorschach is only going after the people who just make things worse for everyone and as you know there are plenty of people who do that," Slade said.

"Unless we try to kill one of the other heroes. Since it seems that Rorschach went out of his way to make a real good example of what happens to people who kill heroes," Rose pointed out. Golgo who almost killed Spoiler learned that the hard way.

"He does give out that image," Slade said. "We should keep that in mind the next time we fight against some of the heroes."

"Yeah since once, Rorschach gets his hands on you he never fools around," Rose said.

!

Central City -

In the bar that the Rogues hang out in when they're not committing a crime, a meeting was taking place. Like many villains they heard about the killer hero, Rorschach who came from a crapsack world who didn't think twice about killing off a villain for good. So sitting at the largest table of the bar were the Rogues, having a few drinks, snacks, and talking about what to do with the new hero.

Captain Cold, Leonard "Len" Snart was a criminal who wanted a chance to get rid of the Flash. Seeing an article about a weapon that might disrupt the Flash's speed, Snart made a gun and exposed it to the radiation. However, instead of slowing the Flash down, the gun could freeze anything to absolute zero. Calling himself Captain Cold, Snart started out on a criminal career.

Mirror Master, while working in a prison workshop, Sam Scudder accidentally created a mirror that could hold an image for a period of time. When he escaped, he made more mirror gadgets, and became the Mirror Master. He has created many different mirrors that can do various things like travel into other dimensions.

The Pied Piper, Hartley Rathaway was born deaf, but was cured after his rich parents sought a way to make him hear. Once he could hear, he became obsessed with music and sound, and made many sound-based weapons. Originally a criminal, he reformed and came out as gay at the same time.

Weather Wizard, Mark Mardon escaped from prison to his brother's house. His brother had just made a wand that could control the weather. Mark wanted the weapon and he and his brother got into a fight, and his brother was killed (although Mardon originally said he was dead when he got there, he has apparently told the truth to Captain Cold).

The Trickster, James Jesse, a circus performer, invented shoes that used compressed air to "walk" on air. Inspired by Jesse James, James made other weapons and became the Trickster.

Captain Boomerang, Digger Harkness was a master of boomerangs which he learned how to use in the Outback. When a mascot was needed for a boomerang company, Harkness was hired, but used the costume and boomerangs to commit crimes.

The Top, Roscoe Dillon used many top-themed weapons to commit crimes, eventually learning how to spin himself at great speeds.

Abra Kadabra is from the 64th century, at a time when science has made stage magic obsolete. However, he wants a career as a performing magician, so he goes back in time to find an audience to entertain and soon clashes with the Flash. His "magic" is actually based on advanced technology, disguised with supernatural trappings.

Heat Wave, Mick Rory is obsessed with fire and at a young age burned down his house, killing his family. He then made a heat gun and used fire to rob and kill.

Golden Glider, Lisa Snart the sister of Captain Cold. She adopts an orange ice-skater's costume, a mask, and ice skates which create their own ice flow, allowing her to effectively skate on air. She also has diamonds and jewels that can be used as explosives or hypnotic devices.

Peek-a-Boo, Lashawn Baez was an unconfident grad student at Central City Medical School, who left her studies when her father got ill. Lashawn was to donate a kidney to him, but the operation triggered her meta-gene and made her explode when being touched. Now unable to donate any organ, she refined her meta-human abilities so that she could teleport by splitting her self down to molecules and then re-build her body elsewhere. As Peekaboo, she snuck into Central City Hospital to steal a kidney. Accidentally destroying a lab, she was forced to fight the Flash (III) and Cyborg (I) who defeated Lashawn and sent her to Iron Heights. During Gorilla Grodd's attack on the prison, Peekaboo escaped and visited her father who had been given a new kidney. However, his body rejected it and Lashawn watched him die. When Flash appeared, Lashawn furiously revealed that she had originally intended to become a hero, but after being branded a Rogue by Flash, she rejected him and all he stood for.

"This Rorschach doesn't follow any rules. While we do try to kill the Flash we always try to keep the collateral damage down. But for Rorschach he will still kill us," Captain Cold said.

"We're villains but we're not the same as the ones Batman fights," Heat Wave said.

"If he comes here we need to be ready for him," the Trickster said.

"Sure we find out he's here when one of use shows up impaled on a weather vain," the Top said.

"Or found with a bullet hole on our head," Weather Wizard said.

"Or with us missing body parts and left alive to be found like Golgo 13," Captain Boomerang said.

"Hey guys did you notice that he was even more brutal with Golgo 13 after he almost killed, Spoiler," Peek-a-Boo said pointing out how badly said hitman was treated by said hero. Who is still alive even after all what he went through, only because he was to be made as a living example.

"She has a point there," Gold Glider said. "He might have a thing of avenging killed heroes. Like the cops take it very personal if one of their own gets killed."

"In that case the next time one of us has Flash at our mercy. We don't try to kill him," Pied Piper said.

"I hate to say it while, I hate the Flash as we all do. He does help us out when we need it," Mirror Master said.

"We all just gotten use to having him around," Abra Kadabra said. "If we ever do managed to kill him, then what? That Rorschach would hear about it and come here to kill us off. And the JL might not react as fast as they should letting him ran wild before stopping him as revenge."

"Then it's agreed. From now on we try to put Flash out of action for awhile, but never try to kill him. He's a pain in our necks but he won't break them," Captain Cold said making all the villains nod in agreement.

Throughout the country many villains after hearing or watching about what happen to Golgo after he almost killed, Spoiler. They all hated the heroes who stop them whenever they tried to commit a crime. But with the new hero one who doesn't mind killing or using whatever mean to do so. Made all of them think, of what would happen if they managed to kill off a hero. Rorschach would hear about it and come after them, and the JL might just wait till after they're dead before bringing him in. It wasn't something that none of them wanted to test out for real.

!

Omake - Enter the Squirrel

Doreen Green known in the costume world as Squirrel Girl with all the powers of a squirrel in proportion of her size. She often use her squirrel agility to overcome her foes before they know what hit them. (2) She and her pet squirrel, Tippy-Toe had somehow been teleported to a new world, with new heroes and villains. And after she regain her footing she went back doing what she did best. Kicking villains butts.

!

In the Watch Tower -

Superman and Batman, were doing something that they rarely got to do. They're playing a game of poker as the other heroes either watched or were doing something else. The reason for the downtime which they were all getting was the fact that the new hero, Squirrel Girl was punching out villains faster then they could break out of jail.

"Then she, I still can't understand defeated, Lex when she open that vent letting her pet into his robot," Superman said. "I think, Lex now hates her even more then he does me now."

"Same here with me," Batman said finding more free time now that most of his villains and crime lords are now in jail. "She just came into the city and started cleaning up. Even after, I told her that it's my city."

"You're just mad that she went and did a better job then you. I mean she beat you after you tried to stop her," Catwoman said appearing behind, Batman. "And left you in my care."

"And you after taking me back to your place took off my mask," Batman grumbled as his fight with Squirrel Girl had destroyed his suit's defenses.

"Yeah and made it up to you by having sex with you since, I strap you to the bed. Since it's the only way to get you to have sex. Besides how was, I be able to patch you back together without removing your suit," Catwoman smiled.

"She what?" Flash ask as Catwoman had said that loud enough to be heard.

"Now you're leeching off of me because if you try stealing something. Squirrel Girl would stop you," Batman said still sore about being so badly beaten and the fact that his arch foe now knows who he is and using that to leech off of him as well as having sex with him to keep her mouth shut.

"Fine, I let you tie me up," Catwoman said causing many of the other heroes to laugh. "Besides if your parents were still alive, your father would be ashamed that you take after him, and your mother be proud that her future daughter in law is just like her when she was younger."

"Wait you're just like his mother?" Hawk Girl ask.

"Yup," Catwoman smirks as Batman regretted learning more then he wanted to about what his parents relationship was like before he came along. The only thing different with him and Catwoman, was that he's a costume hero and she's a costume villain.

"Superman, if you need me, I'll be out shopping with Batgirl," Supergirl said.

"Wait aren't you on duty?" Superman ask.

"With what?" Supergirl ask. "All the villains are either in hiding or in jail now. Or in Catwoman's case leeching off of her lover."

"She has a point there," Blue Beatle said stacking cards on top of each other. In fact all the heroes have a hard time to find a reason to go out in their costumes since there weren't the many villains left. They mostly show up at the Watch Tower because of the free food. But on the bright side with all the big crime being handled by Squirrel Girl left all of them with more time to handle the smaller crimes being done.

"Guys, Doomsday is rampaging in New York!" John shouted bursting into the mess hall. The heroes quickly drop whatever they were doing and ran for the teleports.

Once they got there however on the main view screen showed, Squirrel Girl standing on top of the totally defeated, Doomsday. The crowd around her are chanting her name, as news crews took her pictures. The streets showed the damage that happen with the fight, which was being cleaned up by an army of squirrels. She even has a fan club now, of young girls dressing up to look like her.

"We better get there and help clean up," Supergirl said.

"And put Doomsday somewhere safe," Superman said.

"From Squirrel Girl you mean," Catwoman said as the young hero quickly became the most feared hero in the world now for the villains. (3)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Since there isn't any factories that make toilet paper, the old paper money is used instead.

2 - Ever try to catch a squirrel? She has the proportionate speed and reflexes of a squirrel. She's not as fast as the super speeders but she can change her direction as fast as a squirrel making it look like she just disappeared in front of you.

3 - Would Squirrel Girl be able to beat all of the DC villains as easily as she does with the Marvel villains? Of course she would as she easily beat Batman. Because she's Squirrel Gril and her power is that no matter how powerful a villain is or how badly outmatched she is, she will win, because she's Squirrel Girl.

!


	22. Going Home

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Going Home –

In the Batcave, Batman has been busy searching for Rorschach who's still remains free since the riot. The bodies that he left behind had shock the city that was already reeling from the killings of the big named villains. There was also the matter with Golgo who has become a cripple thanks to Rorschach taking revenge for Spoiler. She's still recovering from the shot and is in the medic wing of the station. He's going to have to give her a new costume that's more bullet proof then the one she had. In fact he's upgrading all of the costumes of his team in the wake of the shooting.

"Still looking for him aren't you," Catwoman said walking up behind him.

"As long as he's somewhere out there, I'll continue to look for him," Batman said. "He'll lay low before he starts up again."

"But he did get a message to the villains about what happens if you try to kill a hero now," Catwoman said. Ever since news got out what happen to Golgo after he almost killed Spoiler the villains pulled their punches now. They're scared of what happens if they did manage to kill a hero. Rorschach would come after them and many think that the other heroes would wait or take their time in taking him down. Giving him plenty of time to take revenge for the fallen hero.

"All this is making me think about what we do. We of the JL do things to make the world a better place but there isn't anyone who does what Rorschach does, keeping the world from getting worse," Batman said out of the blue. Like the time Two-Face became the Judge there were many in the city that back him for handling the villains in a way that they wouldn't ever hurt anyone again.

"Someone has to be the one who does what no one else wants to do," Catwoman said. "Rorschach does what he does because he has seen too much of the dark side of people for too long. You're right about him being what you could become. That's why you need to have the strength to put your trust in others and stop pushing others away. Or you'll just become just like him."

"I got work to do," Batman said going back looking up files on the computer.

"Be like that," Catwoman said. "But remember, I'll be here when you're ready. Besides, I like living here, it beats my old place. And, Iris likes having a big house to explore."

"You're not leaving are you?" Batman ask.

"Nope," Catwoman said. "Besides everyone knows that the biggest playboy in the city has a live in girlfriend now."

"That, I already know," Batman said glad that Rorschach is taking up all the headlines in the papers and news cast. But he knows that as soon as that cools down the reporters will go back hounding him about his relationship with Selena.

!

Elsewhere -

Rorschach knowing that Gotham would be too much of a hotbed after his escape. Decided to leave the city for awhile till things cool off. With most of the big name villains not to mention the inmates he killed during the riot things have quite down. He already taken a gym bag of money he had gathered from the villains and other low lives after he killed them. He has many hidden bags of money hidden throughout the city. He knows that people would find them which is why he hid so many around. Living as he does he knows he should always keep some cash handy in case he ever needs it. (1)

"It's time for me to return back to my city," Rorschach said as he got into the car he took from one of the primps he killed. Without a look back he drove off leaving the city of Gotham to return back to New York where it all started.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - From what, I have gathered from reading the comics Rorschach doesn't seem to have a job. So he must be supporting himself by stealing the money on the people he takes down.

!


	23. Cross Paths

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Cross Paths –

Superman after searching for his arch villain, Lex Luthor after he broke out of jail again finally found his hideout. But he wasn't the first to find it as the hidden lab was wreak and shown signs of battle. He found Lex still wearing his battle suit, he's clearly dead as his head the only part of his suit that exposed his body, had been impaled with a wooden pole. He was clearly dead as the pole had been driven into his right eye and punched through his skull. Superman didn't need to figure out who did this. It had the work of Rorschach written all over it.

Unknown to him the one who killed Lex wasn't Rorschach but Phantasm who had managed to track Lex down. She knew that Lex's suit protected him from Superman but he didn't protected his head. Since Superman would never try to kill him he never bothered to wear a helmet. But she isn't Superman and proved it by shoving a jagged pole into his eye. She also took some of his tech which would prove to help her greatly in her new war on crime. (1)

!

In Gotham -

Which so many of the big players now dead many of the lower level bosses were now making power grabs. Rorschach had single handily got rid of almost all the big bosses meant that Gotham was now free game. Tobias Whale who had managed to escape from prison had setup his base in the city after the other heroes left. He knows he has to be careful with the rules of the city having changed so much. The new rule spreading through the villain channels is that you don't kill the hero. No one wants to end up like Golgo 13 after he almost killed Spoiler.

Currently he's hiding behind his desk as bullets flew overhead. His men were being cut down as the Red Hood suddenly appeared in the office building he's using as his base. The Red Hood using the training that he learned from, Batman combine with his use of guns made him a very deadly foe.

"I'll crush you!" Tobias shouted seeing the last of his men dying with a headshot. He lifted his desk over his head to throw at Red Hood.

"Please," Red Hood said shooting out his kneecaps causing, Tobias to drop his desk on top of him. "Like, I care about leaving you alive like the old man."

"What you want?" Tobias ask trap underneath his desk. His eyes widen as a grenade is shove into his mouth.

"For you to die," Red Hood said pulling the pin and running out of the room before the grenade blew Tobias's head to pieces.

!

In the Batcave -

Batman read the police report dreading what he had just learned. Jason Todd is back in Gotham taking up where Rorschach left off. Batman often wondered what could he had done to keep Jason now the Red Hood from becoming what he is now. He can no longer be what he was before he died, the same as Rorschach couldn't return from that night he found out what happen to that girl.

"Todd is back," Nightwing said as he and the others entered the room.

"What do we do?" Batgirl ask as she and Nightwing knew him before his death. Robin, Starfire, and Claydoll had gone back to Jump City. Spoiler was still recovering from the gunshot.

"Take him down," Batman said.

"You're scared that he will become like Rorschach aren't you?" Catwoman ask.

"Yes," Batman said.

"We have to reach out to him," Nightwing said.

"Sure he's a killer but he's still Jason. We can't just label him a killer and have nothing to do with him. If so then every soldier or cop would also be labeled as a killer," Catwoman stated causing the rest of the family to look at her. "Batgirl how many people has your dad killed in the line of duty?"

"Well… it is his job," Batgirl said.

"So you're okay that your father is a killer as long as it's his job to do so?" Catwoman ask.

"I… don't know," Batgirl said realizing what Catwoman is getting at as did Nightwing and Batman.

"I for one don't give a crap about that 'you'll be just like him' crap. To protect people, I care about, I will do what it takes. Are the rest of you be willing to?" Catwoman ask.

"Selena we don't do that," Batman said remembering how close she came to killing Roland Daggett a few years back.

"What would you do if you found out who killed your parents?" Catwoman ask, causing Batman to take a sharp breath. "Would you do as Rorschach did leaving him trap in a burning building? Jason feels alone as the people who he saw as his family now see him as a villain. If we don't reach out to him and help him control himself, he will be just as Rorschach. As he had no one to help him when he crossed the line to stop him from getting worse."

!

New York -

Rorschach's journal date '17 November 2009 New York is just as, I remember it. Very different but very alike from the one, I use to know. Been here for awhile now finding out how the city runs. Got to learn how to do things around here. There aren't the gangs that, I knew here. Once, I learn how things are run around here. It be back to work.

Saw a young blond girl in her teens running down one of the alleyways. Decided to follow her. Caught sight of her face. Can't remember where, I seen it before. Track her down. Found her with two thugs blocking her way. Grab a trash lid. Didn't need it.

The ground suddenly open up underneath the two. They fell into the sewers. The holes disappearing as fast as they appeared. Now knows where, I seen her before.

"What do you want?" Terra ask before grasping seeing who has been following her.

"The file said you were dead," Rorschach said.

"No, I just wish, I was," Terra said.

"Why hide?" Rorschach ask.

"Why would they want me back after what, I have done?" Terra ask.

"They might still. You don't want to be like me," Rorschach said.

"But you're the one who make sure things don't get worse," Terra said.

"Yes, I do. If, I have to see the face of people, I have killed for the rest of my life. I can live with it. But can you?" Rorschach ask.

"I can," Terra said as she stares at his unmasked face.

"We'll see," Rorschach said turning around and walk away.

Terra watched him walking away. Then she took a step that changed her life forever. She began following him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The only reason why attacking Lex's exposed face has never happen is because if it did happen Lex would be dead. One reason why villains in comics aren't killed off is because if they were it would be the Dick Tracy comics all over again. The villains in the comic would meet their end and the writers would have to come up with some new ones. So it's easier to just have the hero throw the villain into jail where they would escape again to start it all over again. And the comics that do have the heroes kill off the villains for real usually don't last more then a few issues.

!


	24. New Growth

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

New Growth –

In a isolated house deep in a wooden area, Pamela Isley watch the news of what happen in Gotham when the new hero Rorschach rampaged through the city. It made her worried about her friend, Harley and her daughter she left in Gotham. (1) Unlike the last one she had managed to stabilized her to be able to live as long as a human instead of lasting only a few years. More plant then human and with the power to control plants around her, all designed to make her more powerful then her mother.

"Wow mom looks like big sis is going to have her hands full now that she's one of the few villains remaining," Nightshade said appearing behind her mother who's sitting in front of the tv.

"Yes she will," Pamela said looking at her daughter as she came to see her as. She looks like how she looked when she was still in her teens but has a rose-like hairstyle and dress. (2)

"Maybe it's time for us sisters to get to know each other," Nightshade said.

"Dear, I don't want to lose you," Pamela said.

"Don't worry mom, I can regenerate my body," Nightshade said as unlike her two first sisters she is more plant like.

"Yes unless this Rorschach burns you to ash or throws you into a grinder. I'm not sure that you'll be able to regenerate your body from that kind of damage," Pamela said who had studied her daughters body. Thanks to a power surge from a lightning strike on the power line leading to her small lab in her greenhouse, somehow activated the spare plant pod that held the spare plant clone. When she entered her greenhouse after the storm she found Nightshade there as a young girl around 6 in age. The lightning gave her daughter life and made her stronger then her older sister. As the years passed by she came to see Nightshade as her daughter.

"I don't want to be coop up here forever," Nightshade said.

"You never had to face anyone like Rorschach before. Even when, I was still running around as a villain, I never had to deal with the likes of him. You have to remember he has dealt with a being who is so powerful all he needed to do is think about it for someone to be taken apart at the atomic scale. Having to deal with someone like that has made him completely fearless. He has no ties to anything. He has nothing to lose but his life and from, I can tell his life has little meaning for him," Pamela said. (3)

"Yeah you're right mom," Nightshade said taking in her mom's advice. "I should start off by messing around with the Teen Titans and see how, I measure up."

"Good girl," Pamela said. "Just make sure you don't come off as most of the old gang back in Gotham. Be like Catwoman, Batman never goes and punches her like the rest of the old gang. Because she switches from being a hero to a villain Batman never knows what to expect from her."

"Well they do act like their married," Nightshade said.

"Yes they do," Pamela said. (4)

"So, I go and act like Catwoman with Robin then?" Nightshade ask.

"No need for that. He already has women problems already," Pamela said.

!

Jump City -

The Titan Tower home to the Teen Titans. While the team started off with just five members two new members have been added to the main group. The two new heroines of Jump City are, Spoiler who thanks to healing spells from the magic users of the JL made a full recovery, and Claydoll who is mentored by Catwoman. Claydoll also has a crush on Robin as they're each others first love. Which Starfire his current love doesn't like it one bit.

"Robin how about you take me on a date?" Starfire ask, Robin as they sat in front of the TV. Behind them at the kitchen table are Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, and Spoiler. They have been keeping Spoiler from working too hard. After the near fatal gunshot, Batman had upgraded their costumes to be able to stand up to most firearms.

"No he's going out with me," Claydoll said as she wraps herself around Robin.

"Cut it out!" Robin said who's protest went unheard by the two girls.

"You know this is more fun to watch in real life then on TV," Beastboy said.

"Yeah it is," Spoiler said rubbing the spot where she was shot.

"You're feeling alright?" Cyborg ask.

"I can still feel it," Spoiler said.

"You almost died back there, it's understandable that you still feel the phantom pain of it," Raven said.

"Anyone knows what happen to Golgo 13 after, Rorschach made him pay for shooting me?" Spoiler ask.

"Cadmus took him," Robin said freeing himself from Claydoll and Starfire.

"Great are they going to give us killer cyborg Golgo?" Beastboy ask.

"They're not that stupid," Cyborg said. (5)

!

At Cadmus -

Amanda Waller walk into the lab holding Golgo 13, real name Duke Togo. The lab boys had work for days to rebuilt his body after what Rorschach put him through. They had to replace most of his body with robotic parts making his body now 75 percent metal now. He has robotic limbs, a robot eye which allows him see in different views, replaced some of his organs and remaining bodyparts. He's now much stronger then he was before, but more importantly he's more controllable now. With the failsafes built into his body will shut his body down the moment he tries to disobey any orders given to him. The orders would be downloaded into his body where he will be able to carry it out as he wants as long as it doesn't go against the orders given to him. (6)

"Duke Togo, I know you can hear me," Waller said speaking through the intercom connecting to the cell holding him.

"What do you want?" Golgo ask as it's the only thing he can do. With his body's new artificial limbs and body alterations do make him much stronger then he was before. It doesn't matter when he can't will his body to move on its own.

"Don't even brother trying to move your new body. Unless its allowed you can't move under your own power. In fact once you allow to move if you try to attack anyone who isn't your target, you won't be able to attack. You must have already guessed that the only reason we spent so much money to put you back together is to be the hitman for us," Waller explains.

"You think it be that easy," Golgo said.

"The only reason why your mind hasn't been touch is that we still need your skills. But make no mistake try to cross us your body will shut itself down. Besides it's either this or we'll strip you of all the parts we installed in you, leaving to face the crimes you have done. Everyone now knows who you are and there's a bounty on your head now. And with you missing all of your limbs, you be completely helpless," Waller said.

"Who do you want me to kill?" Golgo ask.

"We get to that when we get to it," Waller said. "You just need to understand that you're working for Cadmus now and your life is in our hands now."

"I understand," Golgo said knowing that in his line of work something like this would happen to him sooner or later. He just didn't think it be something like this. Being the bound hitman for a government group like Cadmus wasn't one of them.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - In issue 16 of Batman Adventures (vol. 2), a shocking revelation is made in a short story "The Flower Girl". After too many years of exposing herself to toxins, and modifying her own DNA to the point of losing most of her humanity, a dying Poison Ivy makes her way to Dr. Holland, who is practicing science in a remote rural cottage. Barely alive, she pleads to Holland to save her life, but he explains to her that there is nothing he can do. Shortly after, she dies in his arms, and collapses into a pile of dead plants. Holland's grieving is interrupted by another Pamela Isley, whose character design matches her appearance in Batman: The Animated Series, rather than her later redesign. She states that this Ivy was a vegetable creature from a few years back, that she had created as a distraction for Batman, in order to escape from her old supervillain life in Gotham. She also says that Harley would miss her, and would be lonely if she was not around. This leads readers to believe that the revamped Poison Ivy that appeared in The New Batman Adventures, as well as the subsequent stories that followed, was a copy all along, and that the real Pamela Isley had left her life of crime to run away during the two year gap between both series. The comic ends with the original Pamela Isley saying "I hope it didn't cause too much trouble".

2 - She's the Ivy from The Batman.

3 - Doctor Manhattan is one of the most powerful beings ever created in the DC comics. The only reason why he never cuts loose is that at first since he can see time in a way that the past, present, and future are all the same to him, he just followed through what he had already seen himself had done before in the future. Now that he knows that he can change the future from what he has seen he can do anything he wants and there's no one who can stop him. How do you beat someone who already knows what you're going to do and this time won't just let what he had seen in the future happen? And all he has to do is think about you being torn apart for it to happen? Rorschach is one of the few people who treats him normal not fearing or awing in the face of a human made god. Which is why he's not afraid of Superman or any other super powered hero or villain. After Manhattan all the rest are nothing to Rorschach.

4 - Catwoman goes from his closest ally to being his worse foe. Pretty much what married couples go through.

5 - The main reason why people are so stupid in comics as for example giving power to Lex or in the Marvel comics the Green Goblin. Is that it's for getting the plot going. Which is why people in comics are so stupid so that the villains be able to do a lot of damage before the heroes can stop them. Also I'm not trying to keep this fic going for the next 20 years so, I'm going to be realistic in how supers use their powers and forgetting how to use their powers like when super powered heroes go against Slade. The reason why Superman or the Flash don't take him down and fast like their powers would let them is that if they did the comic would be too short. So expect Superman or Flash to quickly knock Slade out who can't react fast enough to hit back when they use superspeed.

6 - Golgo 13 is like Robot Cop where the three main rules prevents him from going too far.

!


	25. First Lesson

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

First Lesson –

Rorschach watch as Terra gutted and butchered the pig. He decided to go slow and get her to become desensitized to the grim work that his road leads to. He had brutally shown her what's in store for her when he took down the sex slave ring. He left those who were still alive helpless in a gasoline doused house boat that they were using to ship their human cargo. The leader of the group was screaming that he's no different from her. He turns back to the boat with a fire bottle, calmly replies, 'Tell me something, I don't know', before he tosses the bottle lighting the boat in flames. Terra watched the scene and made no move to save the slavers.

He told her that it is easy to do good in times of prosperity or in a world like this, but it takes a true **hero** to be a good person when the entire world is _screaming_ for you to be otherwise. He's friend Nite-Owl was one of those people, always trying to be the good guy even as the world around them was breaking down. But he isn't that kind of hero. He isn't to be like, isn't to be seen as a role model, he isn't here to make things better. He's just here to keep things from getting worse. The real heroes would be the ones who be the guiding light for young people to try to be like. While heroes like him the ones that no one likes just fade away. And that's the best ending for the kind of life he has to offer, for what he has to do so that people can sleep well at night not having to worry about the kind of people he deals with.

"How's this?" Terra ask having clean and gutted the pig leaving only the choice cuts.

"It will do. Now you know what it feels like to kill face to face. You need to remember to feel when you kill someone, like what you feel when you step on an ant. But remember never make a mistake in killing someone who doesn't deserve to die. Hurting someone is one thing but once you kill someone you can never take it back," Rorschach said.

"Right, I remember that," Terra said looking up to her mentor. She remembers the training that she had done with Slade but all he taught her was how to control her powers and how to fight like him. The training was hell but it paid off as she could now control her power better then before and had some Batman type skills now. "When are you going to give me some training from hell?"

"Training from hell doesn't work," Rorschach said surprising Terra. (1)

"What do you mean?" Terra ask.

"I'm not training you to be able to fight like Batman, I'm teaching you how to kill. Doesn't matter how skilled you are, getting your head smash open still makes you dead. You read what happen to Superman's arch foe. When you're facing someone with power armor but leaves their head expose you don't fight to take down you grab a gun and shoot his face. You don't need to be skilled to do that. I fought people who are trained fighters and they're all dead," Rorschach explains.

"Right what we do, we don't let those kinds of people live," Terra said.

"No we don't that's why you need to get use to having blood on your hands. The training from hell just narrows the field to what the one who created it wants, wasting too many who would be good otherwise. I don't need someone who is cripple or mind is broken," Rorschach said.

"You ran into people like that?" Terra ask.

"Since they had no metahumans to use the army tried to turn soldiers into super soldiers through hell training from Comedian and drugs before shipping them off to Vietnam. Did nothing more then create a whole generation of ex-soldiers who suffer from mental problems or are cripple. Seen them all the time living on the streets, taking drugs or drinking to get away from their memories or committing crimes. And the ones who did pass and kept it together are worse then me," Rorschach explains. (2)

"Worse then you?" Terra ask.

"I still hold on to something that keeps me from becoming a monster. The ex-soldiers after Manhattan won the war, don't. They were all taken care of by Manhattan once the ones who turned into what they became, realized what happens when super soldiers don't have a war to fight anymore go back to normal life. It wasn't pretty for anyone," Rorschach said not going into what happen.

"Oh," Terra said understanding what had happen to those soldiers once there's no longer any use for them. Or what they did once they came back home.

"You're still young and there's still a life you can have that doesn't follow mine. I will either die or fade away, alone. That's why, I'm not going to train you to be like me," Rorschach said. "I'll just show how to kill. After that everything is up to you. Power comes when there's a reason. Make a reason."

"You are kind," Terra said surprising Rorschach. "You're kind enough to show me everything that, I'm going to see and have to do to do what you do. Not because you want me to become like you, but because you don't want me to be like you. Everything you do is to make sure that no one would ever wants to be like you."

Rorschach thinking what she said about him. He turns around and left the room without a word.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Training from hell is counterproductive (if done badly or just by being done) to the health and efficiency of the recruits. Confusing abuse with thoroughness, not only produces an extremely small percentage of recruits who may or may not be efficient instead of being _resilient to pain_ and laid insane amount of waste of resources (90 to 95%), but can simply run down said recruits and damaging them irreparably _before action_, both physically and mentally. And the "magnificent" results may just be a popular myth. This was doublely so in ancient Times with a more flippant attitude to death and very bad medical care: take, for example, the Shaolin warriors, that while the training made them _harder_, it killed or crippled dozens of applicants, destroyed untold potential and the results were not all that great (as Chinese history and "purges" shown), regardless of what popular culture would make you believe. Simply put beating a horse to near death doesn't make a great horse, just a very crippled one. Besides you can have a few elite troops who are the strongest soldiers but it doesn't matter if there are more normal soldiers then the elites. Look what happen to the Jedi after the Storm Troopers are ordered to kill them. Doesn't matter if they are the strongest warriors in the galaxy there's a reason why during the second movie the Jedi attacking droids did well at first but it soon became clear that there are just too many of the droids and far too few Jedis.

2 - Going through hell training makes hardens you to the point where you don't show emotions like non-soldiers do. Add the drugs to fuel soldiers to fight like in the real Vietnam war in true comic book fashion as well in some cases in real life creates ex-soldiers who turn to crime as there's nothing for them in normal life. And the soldiers were trained by the Comedian who shot a pregnant woman without a hint of remorse and it was his baby. You get the picture of the soldiers who were trained by him would be like for the ones who survived it in a sense anyways.

!


	26. Calling the Old Man Out

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Calling the Old Man Out –

Red Hood was on top of a building taking aim at one of the drug lords that are left in Gotham. He was about to fire when he felt someone behind him. He lower his sights, placing the sniper rifle down. He turns around to see the old man behind him.

"Took you long enough," Red Hood said to him.

"There's no need for this," Batman said.

"Since Rorschach took care of the problems you couldn't handle yourself," Red Hood said. "He did what had to be done while you would just let Joker live no matter what."

"I couldn't go down that path you know that. I wanted to but, I would have to turn my back on everything that, I believe in," Batman said.

"The frog is afraid of being stung during the trip, but the scorpion argues that if it stung the frog, the frog would sink and the scorpion would drown. The frog agrees and begins carrying the scorpion, but midway across the river the scorpion does indeed sting the frog, dooming them both. When asked why, the scorpion points out that this is its nature," Red Hood repeated the old story.

"Don't you think, I don't know that?" Batman said.

"You saved him so many times when you could have just let him die. How many people are dead because you wouldn't kill him? Why because without the villains to fight you would have to face the ugly truth of this city? That even without villains this city is just as ugly with them? I know you're scared of Rorschach. Because unlike you once the villains of his world stop wearing costumes, his world didn't change one bit. That it's still a crapsack world," Red Hood snaps.

"That's why, I can't be like him," Batman said as what the former Robin said was all true.

"If you were, I wouldn't be this now," Red Hood said shocking Batman. "He would have killed Joker and when, I was brought back to life, I wouldn't had to dress like this. That, I wouldn't have to be what, I am now. Because he would have cared about me enough to have killed the one who took someone important away from him. And I did wanted him to die for taking my life. There, I said it there's no 'he wouldn't want that' crap for you to hide behind."

"It's not the easy way but the right way," Batman said.

"Is that it you won't kill no matter what? What about if you finally get together with Catwoman. She lives with you now. If a adopted child isn't enough, what about your own flesh and blood? If your own child died would you kill for that?" Red Hood ask.

"I won't abandon the ideals of my parents," Batman said.

"Joe Chill," Red Hood said.

"Joe Chill?" Batman ask.

"That's the name of the man who killed your parents," Red Hood said.

Batman eyes widen as the man who made him into what he is, he finally had a name.

"Got it from the mafia boss Lew Moxon before, I killed him," Red Hood said. "So, I handled the guy who ordered the hit on your parents. Now you have to deal with the man who did it."

"How do, I know it's true?" Batman ask.

"Why would, I lie about something like this. Where even if someone you treated like a son death isn't enough for you to kill for. How about your parents instead?" Read Hood said. "You don't care enough about the people who stand by you now. But what are you going to do with the man who killed your parents? You stop Nightwing from killing the man who killed his parents, what about yours?"

Batman was so lost in his mind that he wasn't even aware of Red Hood departing. He wasn't even aware of Catwoman, Nightwing, or Batgirl who were called in after he had spotted Red Hood. All that was real to him was that he finally knows the name of the man who ruined his life. A small part of him wonders if he would hold onto his ideals or become what he fears he would become.

!

On the Highway -

Rorschach's journal date '2 December 2009, taught Terra how to deal with killing living things. Started her off by butchering dead pigs, then live ones. Made her sick as she had to butcher the pigs while they were still alive. Now she knows how it feels to take the life of a living thing face to face. Going to need it. Heard news of a drug lord hiding out in Riverdale from the dealers thinking, I cared enough to spare them. Red Fever has been up and down the ladder as drug lord. When one business crashes and burns he's quick to rise from the ashes and start fresh. He's got the fever. If he's brought alive, I can get information out of Red about neighborhood dealers, pushers, and mobsters all along the eastern seaboard. That kind of opportunity justifies me lowering my standards. At least for this time.

Riverdale, can't believe, I'm going back to that town. Riverdale in my world is a dying town after the auto factories were closed down after the Lodge family went bankrupt. Remember the number of buildings that were shuttered or boarded up, particularly on its main thoroughfare. The streets are nearly empty of vehicles, and the grass hasn't been cut around quite a few houses. With the electric cars become cheap to make many towns and cities who owes their living to auto plants, either retooled or go bust, Riverdale went bust.

Most of the inhabitants were be older folks, safely retired or desperately holding on to what few remaining paying jobs there are. There were relatively few younger adults, most have fled to greener pastures, and the remaining ones are either dedicated to something in the town or resenting being trapped by obligations. Prefect breeding ground for crime to grow. The hire of the Lodge family, Veronica Lodge wanting to bring life back to her hometown and be rich as she once was, started using her families abandon factories to make drugs. With how the economy had failed and the population had become disillusioned. It was easy for her to find people willing to make and ship the drugs. Her old friends from Highschool were put in charged of the operation. They had stayed in the town and were all willing to do what it takes to save it by any means. It was their home and they would do what it takes to bring it back to what it once was. Even by reducing themselves to drug pushers to do it.

Me and Nite-Owl before we parted ways took them down. The whole town either knew what was going or were working for the drug labs. Almost didn't make it out. Manhattan suddenly appearing took the fight out of them. The people wouldn't hand the ring leaders over saying that as long as there's a town they would stick together. Manhattan erased the town leaving a bunch of people standing in a grass field. Me and Nite-Owl left leaving the ringleaders and the remaining people of Riverdale to deal with the feds who finally showed up. The ringleaders seeing what they had work for gone gave themselves up without a fight. Riverdale was no more the people who lived there shattered to the winds.

"So this place you were there before?" Terra ask as she sits in the back of the van.

"Been there. Wasn't pretty," Rorschach said.

"Your version was but maybe this one isn't," Terra said.

"Know when we get there," Rorschach said. (1)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - After reading the crossover comic of Archie Meets the Punisher, I decided to do one myself as, I loved to read Archie comics when, I was younger.

!


	27. Young Justice

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Young Justice –

The members of the Teen Titans were once again after the members of the Hive 5. They had stolen a device from one of Lex's storehouses, with plans to sell it to the highest bidder. The device in question was still in the testing stage before, Lex could fix the unforeseen flaws he was killed. Now the Titans have to stop the Hive 5 from selling or using a device that can open a hole in time and space. (1)

Gizmo's who is a techno wiz, his main gadget is a harness that can deploy wings, large mechanical spider legs, a device that creates holographic copies of himself, and a technological suit of armor. His knowledge of computers and incredible hacking skills make him a formidable foe for the Titans. He also has a short temper and swears in pseudo profanity.

Mammoth's personality is not much more than an oversized class bully: big and strong, but not too bright.

See-More powers stem from a variety of colored "eyes" on his helmet, such as the power to absorb foes into the 'eye' (yellow), the formation of eye-shaped force field bubbles around his body (green), a balloon-like flight system (pink), his "heat vision" (red), and his see-through vision (black). He also can hypnotize other people.

Private H.I.V.E. who resembles that of the stereotypical military man, he uses of a shield as a weapon.

Billy Numerous who's power is self-duplication. Billy is known to brag about his many crimes around Jump City to his clones (his only friends) and is famous around H.I.V.E. for his ego.

Kyd Wykkyd can use his cape to teleport or create small other-dimensional portals.

Angel who looks like her namesake, her powers are flight and enlarging her wings to attack her opponent.

There is also another girl with the group but the only thing they got one her is that she has plant powers.

"Looks like they already replaced me," Jinx said looking over the list of the Hive members. "By the way what's with the bigger plane?"

"Well since we have more team members, I went and built a bigger plane to carry us all," Cyborg said.

"Yeah this is so cool," Kid Flash said as he and Jinx came along to help out with the Hive 5.

"Yeah, I know," Beastboy said.

"Any idea where they're going?" Spoiler ask.

"They're heading to a small town called Riverdale," Claydoll said reading the computer scans.

"There's a small Lex Corps warehouse there. They must need some parts for that device," Robin said having chased the Hive members halfway across the country.

"We need to stop them before they turn on this device," Starfire said.

"Before they open a hole in time and space and suck us all in!" Beastboy said.

"They're not that stupid," Raven said.

"Oh yes they are," Jinx responded.

!

At Riverdale -

In the small Lex Corps warehouse used to store cargo between shipments across the country. The Hive 5 are busy at work opening and looking through the creates. Looking for any parts for the gateway device they stole. With the death of Lex his company was now in a panic, and the villains are taking advantage of it by stealing his machines.

"Tell me again how this is going to make us rich?" Billy Numerous ask.

"Yeah the other villains are stealing much more valuable stuff then us," Mammoth ask as well.

"Because if we can simply go to another Earth like one where everyone is dead from some kind of virus or something like that. With everyone dead we can just go and take what we want there and bring it back here. No having to fight superheroes or having to deal with cops. And best of all we don't have to hurt anyone which won't get Rorschach attention," Nightshade explains having talk her way into the gang.

"Where's the fun in that?" Private H.I.V.E. ask.

"You want to fight Rorschach?" Angel ask.

"No way," See-More said with Kyd Wykkyd shaking his head in a no sign.

"He was able to kill off most of the villains in Gotham not to mention all those lowlifes and mob members," Gizmo said. "We be like pieces of meat thrown into a meat grinder."

"Well most of those guys didn't have powers," Mammoth said lifting a huge metal box over his head.

"Remember what he did to Bane, Clayface, and Croc?" Nightshade ask. "The only reason why mom is still alive is that she was already in jail at the time."

"She's really your mom?" See-More ask.

"Well, I was created with her blood and a plant pod cloning thing," Nightshade said.

"Found it!" Gizmo shouted climbing out from one of the big boxes, holding a power cell. "With this we can start world hopping."

"Just remember to make sure we can get back home and that the other world is safe first," Angel said as she's the voice of reason after Jinx went to play hero.

"Don't worry Lex made this like a tv remote. Once it's on it will open a portal that we can see through to the other world. I can send a robot to look around and do some scans to make sure the world is safe. And it also has a return button that is lock onto our world," Gizmo said.

"Yeah like we open a world to a zombie world where all the heroes and villains have been turned into flesh hungry zombies looking for their next meal," Billy said.

"You mean like in that movie, 28 days later?" Jinx ask.

"Yeah like that," Billy said before he and the others realized who just said that.

"Surprise," Beastboy said standing with the other Titans.

"We ran from Jump City to get away from you guys," Nightshade said.

"Titans…," Robin was cut off as a car came crashing through the wall. A man with red hair was at the wheel clearly dead from the impact. But what caught all the teens attention was the two people standing on a floating rock.

"Well there goes our lead," Terra said.

"But look what he lead us to," Rorschach said looking at the young villains in the room. Pulling out the energy cannon he got from the prison riot.

"Don't worry we're already giving up to the Titans," See-More said not wanting to face the man who killed so many big named villains.

"Besides they maybe villains but they're more bullies then killers," Jinx said not wanting to see her old friends get killed in front of her.

"Like he cares about that," Terra said.

"Terra you're still alive?" Beastboy said as he stares at his old friend.

"You're with him?" Robin ask.

"I tried being a hero and a villain both didn't work. So, I'm going to be the one who make sure that the world doesn't get worse," Terra said flatly as she lands the rock inside the building.

"Let's get!" Billy shouted running for the exit but was stop as a pillars of rocks shot up blocking all the ways out. Billy started to pound at the rock when a rock spike burst out of the ground impaling his head with the head going out of his mouth.

"Billy!" Jinx shouted before he disappeared.

"They're really going to kill us," the real Billy said hiding behind Mammoth.

"I'm not sticking around here," Gizmo shouted switching on the gateway machine causing a portal to another world to open.

Rorschach not wanting for the villains to get away fired the cannon at machine. Causing the device to overload with power. The portal exploded in a energy wave hitting everyone in the room. When the flash disappeared the only thing left was the dead body of the drug lord who lead Rorschach and Terra to the young heroes and villains.

!

The Batcave -

Batman was in front of the computer looking over the list of crimes the police had reported or been called in. Instead of the super villain type crimes being committed with clues laid out asking to be stop. There was nothing like that, and it wasn't thanks to him. But by someone who knew what those sick bastards like the Joker knew. There was a line. The Joker knew that. He relied on it. Instead of letting him die, or just killing him, he knew he would be rescued. He would be saved to be thrown into his padded cell until he escaped and killed more innocent citizens. Now it was robberies, muggings and murders with the most stupid of reasons. It was humdrum, and it was terrifyingly normal.

"Jason is right even with the villains gone. The city is the same as always," Batman said to himself.

"Even with almost all the old gang dead this city is still the same as always," Catwoman said. "I can't say it's better."

"There is still much to do," Batman said.

"When are you going tell me what Jason told you?" Catwoman ask.

Batman didn't say anything as he type away at the computer.

"I see it's like that," Catwoman said taking her leave. "I'll be there for you when you need it."

Batman continue to work as he searches all the data files on the name of Joe Chill.

!

Elseworld -

The Injustice League, consisting of Joker, Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Black Adam, and Ultra-Humanite. Had just made the demand of 10 billion to stop the attack of the plant creatures. Joker was about to turn off the camera when a large group suddenly teleported into their lair.

"Great where are we?" Nightshade said shaking off being teleported to another world. Looking around she spotted her mother. "Well at least my mom's counterpart is here."

"Mom?" Poison Ivy ask shock at the young girl who kind of looks like her calling her mom, even if she did said counterpart.

"Yeah we're from a parallel world same Earth but just different in some ways," Gizmo said looking over the busted machine. "And this thing is busted again."

"Gee this is just great we're in another world. I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later," Beastboy said. He and the other Titans formed a defenses formation as they were not only dealing with the Hive 5 but this worlds villains as well.

"Look at this some young heroes to play with," Joker laughs as he plays with his switchblade getting the camera in position to catch all the action.

"We meet again," Rorschach said walking up to Joker having hidden the energy cannon in his coat.

"Oh really we met before. Well, I hope my other self is as fun as me," Joker smiled as he grips his switchblade ready to crave a smile with the new hero in front of him.

"Joker don't! He already killed the other Joker," Robin shouted out.

"What?" Joker ask.

Rorschach in a quick motion grabbed Joker's knife hand and drives the switchblade into his left eye. As Joker was gasping in pain, Rorschach grabbed him by his head and snap his neck. The room fell into silences as Joker's lifeless body fell to the floor.

"The other Joker put up more of a fight," Rorschach said as he aims the energy cannon and blasted Ultra-Humanite's face right off.

"Attack!" Count Vertigo shouted to the remaining members of his group.

Black Adam flew at Rorschach withstanding the energy canons fire. But was knock sideways as Terra formed a giant rock fist striking him by his blindside. Before Rorschach or Terra could follow through, they were covered in black energy and thrown across the room. Atomic Skull was about to unleashed his atomic breath when Kid Flash repeatedly punch him as he ran rings around him, followed by Spoiler hitting him with her bo staff. Claydoll, Starfire, and Cyborg dog piled on Black Adam holding him down with their combine strength. Black Adam could hardly move as his body was encase in Claydoll's while Starfire and Cyborg pummel him. Wotan was trading spells with Raven who was backed up by Jinx. While his magic was an even match for Raven's, Jinx bad luck waves was causing his spells to fail him.

"You two need to give up right now," Robin said as he and Beastboy faced off with Count Vertigo and Poison Ivy. The new rule since Rorschach came to their world is that if any of them were ever in a fight with him joining in. Is for them to take down the villains first before Rorschach could kill the villain. "Rorschach is the most deadly hero in our world."

"Nice try bird boy but even if he did kill Joker and Ultra-Humanite it takes more than that to scare us," Poison Ivy said.

"He killed off most of the super villains in Gotham," Beastboy said causing her to blink.

"Enough," Count Vertigo said as he unleashed his sound waves on the two causing them to fall to their knees holding their heads.

Poison Ivy gave out a shout as her right arm was blasted off. Nightshade seeing her counterpart mom injured cause a vine to burst out of the ground and pulled her mom to her group. Kyd Wykkyd open one of his portals as the members of Hive 5 ran to safety as See-More and Gizmo gave them cover with their blasting the huge rocks being thrown at them by Terra.

Count Vertigo fired his sonic waves at Rorschach trying to make him miss. But Rorschach having been teleported by Manhattan many times had gotten use of having his head feel like it has just been through a blender. Count Vertigo fell backwards with a hole in his chest.

"They sure put up a fight," Jinx said as Raven holds the three remaining villains in a magical cage.

"Wait till, I get out of here," Wotan said ready to cast a spell to free him and the others.

"Sure and you three get to fight him," Cyborg said pointing to Rorschach.

"Don't forget me," Terra said as she forms rock golems ready to crush the villains.

"We're not going to let you two kill them," Robin said as he and the others got ready to fight.

"Well then…," Terra said but stop as Rorschach place his hand on her shoulder.

"Remember we don't kill or fight other heroes when there's no need," Rorschach said.

"Right," Terra said as she encase herself and Rorschach in a rock, that sank into the ground.

"I didn't know Terra could do that," Beastboy said.

"What are we going to do about them?" Claydoll ask pointing to the villains.

"We handle it from here," Superman said as he and members of the JL teleported in after Robin had sent a SOS through his com hoping that the JL would lock on it.

!

At Mount Justice -

The Teen Titans found themselves with the members of Young Justice, after being taken there by Batman of this world. The members of Young Justice were looking over the young heroes from another world. Robin, Dick Grayson was looking over the other Robin wondering if he's him. Kid Flash was wondering the same thing with his counterpart and wondering how he managed to get a girlfriend. Aqualad was eyeing them along with Artemis. Superboy was mind speaking with Miss Martian whether or not for her to mind scan her. Their den mother, Captain Marvel, Black Carney and Zatara was standing by just in case.

"You been trained by me?" Batman ask Robin 'Tim'.

"Yes in my world, I'm the third Robin," Tim said.

"I'm also part of the Bat family," Claydoll said.

"Bat family?" Dick ask as that's something that he thought he never hear.

"Yes there's Nightwing, Batgirl, Robin, me and Catwoman," Claydoll said.

Batman said nothing as inside he was shock that she's part of his team.

"Yeah Catwoman really has his butt whip," Beastboy said.

"Everyone is making fun of Batman now of how whip Catwoman has him now," Jinx said.

"Not to mention how hard it is for her to try to have sex with him. She said it's harder then making a clean get away from him then getting him in the mood," Spoiler adds.

"Who is Rorschach and that girl Terra," Batman said seeing the smirks on his team members.

"Here, I have some files on him," Cybord said as he inserts a cable into one of the computers uploading his file. The computer lit up with a display of Rorschach both with and without his mask.

"Rorschach's real name, Walter Joseph Kovacs. Like us he was teleported from his world to our world by a Omega level powerhouse, Doctor Manhattan after refusing to keep his mouth shut about what really happen to stop a nuke war from happening on his world. He ended up in Gotham where he went back to work. It took him little more then two months for him to wipeout most of the super villains and mob families out. The only big hitters left in Gotham now are Freeze, and Poison Ivy. The rule with dealing with Rorschach is to call backup and not try to fight him. You already saw how good he is in killing villains."

"Terra was once our teammate before she turn on us. We thought she died when she killed off Slade and stop the volcano turning her body into stone. Now we found out she's still alive and now is working with Rorschach. She's very powerful earth bender. And now that she's working with Rorschach she's going to start using her power as deadly as it really is."

"Now they're in our world," Batman said not liking what he just heard.

"Yeah and the Hive 5 members have our ticket back home and we need to find them before Rorschach and Terra do," Robin said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Since, I learned the company that prints the Archie comics really don't like any fanfiction about them, I had to change my idea.

!


	28. Same Place, Different World

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Same Place, Different World –

"The first thing you must know about fighting against, Rorschach is that it's best not to fight him. He moves only to strike deadly blows and needs no more than a single hit to kill someone. From the video we saw from the prison riot, its clear that he has no formal training, but from the footage he doesn't need it as he just wins by sheer ferocity. He doesn't care about himself, which like the Joker allows him to fight in a mindset that dying isn't something that's in the back of his mind. Which makes him utterly fearless when he fights. He also doesn't care what he has to do as long as the person he's fighting ends up dead, its find by him how he does it," Robin explains to the members of Young Justice as he shows them footage of the prison riot making the young heroes of this world turn pale.

"He doesn't have any powers does he?" Kid Flash Y (Young Justice) ask.

"He has the power born from madness, violent mania grants him inhuman strength and endurance. He's little more then a berserker once he starts killing. Never holding anything back. Our Batman pulls his punches so that he doesn't break bones or accidentally kill someone, he doesn't. In fact he 's always in a tranquil fury mode, where he does the most brutal things you don't want to think about while remaining perfectly calm. The medical exams done on him while he was in prison showed that his body is all torn up. The doctors can't understand how can he even stand up with all the damage that he has put his body through. (1) The only reason why his body hasn't been broken from what he has put it through is by sheer will power alone. (2) As you seen from the footage that he doesn't bother leaving people alive or crippled for life. The only person that's like him is or was the Joker. Both of them can do the most unspeakable acts without caring one bit about what they had done. He also has the inability to care about what happens to him, he doesn't cares if he lives or dies, he just doesn't care. And that's why he's so deadly," Spoiler said.

"He doesn't care about himself?" Superboy ask.

"Remember he came from a crapsack world where the villains don't even need to wear mask anymore. His world is far worse then Gotham as its every city in the US has become a Gotham. He only care about his mission to stop the world from getting any worse then it is. I think that's why Batman is so scared of him," Claydoll said.

"Wait Rorschach scares Batman?" Robin Y ask.

"That's because he's everything that Batman fears that he could become. Batman fears that he's looking at what he can become if he ever loses himself to his mask," Cyborg said. "Rorschach doesn't even think of himself as anything more then his mask anymore. His mask has become his real self while his unmask face is his mask now."

"It's a good thing that Catwoman is with him now. She already has him whip. So she'll be able to keep him from becoming like Rorschach," Jinx said.

"Yeah he has lighten up since she started living with him," Beastboy said.

"Wait she lives with him?" Aqualad ask.

"Caught her slipping into the bathroom while he's taking a bath, making out in the Batcave, in the car, sleeping naked with him," Starfire counted on her fingers.

"Sounds like they have been busy," Artemis said.

"Well they haven't had sex yet since, Catwoman said that getting him into the mood for sex is harder then trying to get away from him," Raven said.

"Really?" Miss Martian ask.

"He just doesn't know how to handle himself with her," Robin said.

"Enough," Batman said as he appears in the room trailed by the other caretakers of the young heroes of this world.

"Oh really don't want to hear how whip your other self is?" Jinx smirks.

"Sadly that reminds me of what it was like when my wife was still alive," Zatara said sadly.

"Its kind of weird having you here instead of your daughter," Beastboy said.

"Well it is another world," Captain Marvel said.

"Any word on the Hive 5 or Rorschach?" Spoiler ask.

"No there has been no sightings of them," Batman said.

"Knowing, Rorschach it be easy to find him. Just wait till a villain turns up dead," Cyborg said.

"We'll stop him before he does," Black Carney said.

"We tried that before. In our world after Catwoman gave the okay for the other members of the JL to help find him in Gotham. Rorschach managed to hide himself till he slaughter all those villains at the Iceberg Lounge," Robin said.

"There aren't that many villains left in your Gotham?" Robin Y ask.

"Oh yes almost all the villains that fought Batman are dead now," Starfire said.

"And that's when he didn't have Terra with him," Raven said.

"At least he'll clean up around here," Claydoll said. "It's not like anyone really cares that someone is killing of villains."

"Is that so?" Batman said as he and the others are shock at what she said and the lack of shock from her teammates.

"I'm only alive right now because, Rorschach killed my dad," Claydoll explains.

"Who's your father?" Aqualad ask.

"Clayface was my father. He created me but somehow, I gain a will of my own. I gave my life to save Robin with him absorbing me back into his body. Rorschach killed him, but a piece of him remain which Raven's magic brought me back to life. I don't remember much but, I was in a dark place in the back of his mind. I couldn't do anything but float there doing nothing. If it wasn't for Rorschach, I would still be nothing more then a thought in the back of his mind. I would rather die then go through that again. So don't anyone of you dare say its wrong to be happy that he's dead, because none of you know what it was like for me," Claydoll said with her Robin placing a hand on her shoulder while the heroes of this world took it all in.

"We're not saying we're okay with him killing. But he did say that heroes like us make things better, while people like him keep things from getting worse. And thanks to him we don't really have to worry about villains killing us now. Not after Goglo 13 almost killed me," Spoiler said.

"What happen?" Flash Y ask.

"See for yourself," Cyborg said flashing a picture that was taken of Goglo 13 before he was taken down.

"Oh lord," Zatara said as he and the other heroes of this world stared at horror at the scene.

"Because of this the villains are scared of killing heroes now. Since if you kill a hero then you will have to deal with Rorschach. And we heroes might take our time in saving them from Rorschach," Raven said.

"You would let a villain get killed?" Batman ask.

"After killing someone else yeah might," Beastboy said.

"Rorschach is getting a lot of PR for doing what has to be done. Joker thanks to his dream team of lawyers instead of getting the chair instead kept going to his padded cell. The villains relied on it. Instead of letting them die, or just killing them, they know they would be rescued by the hero. When, I was still a villain, I knew that no matter what that the Titans wouldn't let me or my old team die. Which is why we kept doing it since the worst thing that they would do is to throw us in jail, that we would escape from to do it all over again. With Rorschach around the old gang is scared of pissing off the heroes enough where they wouldn't try that hard in saving them from Rorschach. Which is a reason why Catwoman switch sides since, Rorschach doesn't seem to want to fight other heroes. But like me, Catwoman doesn't want to get too close to him," Jinx said.

"Your Batman doesn't do anything about this?" Batman ask wondering why his counterpart doesn't try harder to bring Rorschach to justice.

"He tried which led to the prison riot. And even if he did put Rorschach in jail, all that would do is turn the jail into a slaughterhouse with Rorschach being the butcher. It's just safer to let him run around free then putting him in jail. At least the villains are able to hide instead of being trap in jail with him," Spoiler explains.

"Besides Batman has been in one of his moods. He's been searching for someone like when ever he really needs to find a villain before time runs out," Robin said.

"What did this person killed someone close to him?" Artemis ask.

Robin eyes widen as the pieces fell in place the reason why Batman is putting everything into finding that guy. He turns to this worlds Batman. "Does the name Joe Chill mean anything to you?"

"No," Batman said wondering what he's talking about.

"Because if our world is like yours in some ways then, I think he's the one who set you on the path to becoming Batman," Robin said making Batman gasp in shock as he realizes what the other world Robin was telling him.

!

At Gotham -

"Are you alright not aunty?" Nightshade ask Poison Ivy as her mother's counterpart work her new arm. Thanks to Kyd Wykkyd

"Yes this arm works just find," Poison Ivy said as she looks over her new arm that her daughter from another world created out of a vain and then grafted it on her. "You are really my daughter?"

"Well your counterpart is thanks to one of her plant pods holding a plant clone of her got strike by lightning. Which would make you my aunt," Nightshade explains.

"This is nice and all but what about getting us back home?" Billy ask.

"I can fix the machine but, I'm going to need some parts to do it," Gizmo said.

"That's just great now we have to get our hands on some Lexcrops stuff again but this time without Lex being dead," Private H.I.V.E. said.

"Lex is dead in your world?" Ivy ask.

"Yeah got a broke piece of wood shove into his eye," Angel said.

"This Rorschach really gets around," Ivy said having learned what happen in that worlds Gotham.

"Which is why we need to get back to our world before he finds us," Mammoth said.

"At least we'll know when he shows up," See-more said.

"Whys that?" Ivy ask.

"When reports of dead villains start popping up," they all answered, making Ivy wonder if they're kidding around or dead serious.

!

Elsewhere -

"So Rorschach what now?" Terra ask her mentor.

"We find the Hive 5 and get the machine. Then we give it to the heroes of this world. They be able to fix it and sent us and the Titans back," Rorschach said.

"Are we going to kill them or give them a chance to redeem themselves?" Terra ask.

"Only if they earn it like you did," Rorschach said.

"Too bad we can't call upon your god friend to help us," Terra said.

"He could but is above good and evil. He only does what he knows must be done. But he's still better then the one, I knew before. He's a god that people can talk to and see. Which is why so many cults were born after he became what he is," Rorschach said.

"Really they switch from the Bible to a glowing blue energy being?" Terra ask.

"Wasn't that hard to choose between the two. A God who could make good children as easily as bad, yet preferred to make bad ones; who could have made every one of them happy, yet never made a single happy one; who made them prize their bitter life, yet stingily cut it short; who gave His angels eternal happiness unearned, yet required His other children to earn it; who gave His angels painless lives, yet cursed His other children with biting miseries and maladies of mind and body; who mouths justice and invented hell - mouths mercy and invented hell - mouths Golden Rules, and forgiveness multiplied by seventy times seven, and invented hell; who mouths morals to other people and has none himself; who frowns upon crimes, yet commits them all; who created man without invitation, then tries to shuffle the responsibility for man's acts upon man, instead of honorably placing it where it belongs, upon himself; and finally, with altogether divine obtuseness, invites this poor, abused slave to worship him. Or a god who tries to be a human as he was before and live among them. He never ask for anything he simply does, trying to improve a world where humans can't change who they are," Rorschach explains in a clam voice. (3)

"I see your point. But at least back home you can chose any number of gods," Terra said.

"No point. Each one has their own views in what is right and what is wrong. Better just live with what you know," Rorschach said having given up praying to a god that wasn't even there. But he did find a small comfort that at least in the world he was sent to has gods, even if they're not much improvement from the one he was brought up to believe in.

"What should we do to find them?" Terra ask.

"Go to Gotham and break as many people till someone talks," Rorschach said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - There is some truth to the phrase 'Strength of a Madman', our muscles has actually hardcoded to not function to full power to avoid damaging the skeleton. Madmen in fits of rage have _shattered_ their own bones by punching that hard. There was one famous case where a mountain climber/hiker was pinned under an enormous slab of rock. His body went into survival mode, where he pushed the slab off of him. He exerted so much pressure that his muscle was torn from the bone in his arm. For reference, the rock this moderately-built hiker pushed off of himself weighed over 700 pounds.

2 - Rorschach does have a super power. He will never give up, never give in, once his mind is set nothing will make him back down. And that's the scary thing about him. He doesn't care he dies. Once you don't fear dying, there's nothing that you can't do even if you end up dead.

3 - There would have been cults center around Doctor Manhattan. Since unlike other gods you can see and talk to him. A choice between gods that only have stories that say that they're real or a being that you know is real.

!


	29. Batman Vs Rorschach

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Batman Vs Rorschach –

Rorschach walk through the doors of the Iceberg Lounge being flanked by the guards of the club. The partygoers all fell silent as they saw who had just enter the building. They had saw what he did to the Joker and the other villains of the UL. None of them wanted to get his attention.

"The boss will see you," one of Penguin's woman bodyguards who poses as one of the showgirls.

"Lead the way," Rorschach said following her up to the office overlooking the club.

The office was large with a large desk between him and Penguin sitting in a large chair. He wasn't alone as there were plenty of his guards around the room all pointing guns at him. They weren't about to take any chances with someone who killed Joker.

"Tell me, Rorschach why are you here?" Penguin ask.

"You have a network with the underworld and most of the villains come here. You find out where the Hive 5 are," Rorschach said.

"And why should, I do that?" Penguin ask.

"The only reason why, I didn't killed your counterpart yet. Is because he's on the bottom of my hit list," Rorschach said. He didn't attack Penguin was because he found out that he's a informant of Batman. Which is why he waited till he had a good reason to go after him. And because he wasn't that much of a villain compared to the others in Gotham. "Make no mistake that, I have a code that doesn't let me kill. I will kill you unlike Batman who doesn't. I don't need to feel smug that, I'm better then you are by not killing. (1) I know that, I'm no different from you and I can live with that."

"You're terribly outnumber and outgun," Penguin smirks but fell as the building suddenly jolted.

"And, I have someone who can control earth on my side," Rorschach said. "Think about it."

He wasn't that scared of the guns aimed at him as he walk away. The body armor that he wore under his coat is specially designed to absorbs impact, minimizing significant damage to the wear. A little something that he stole from a mob boss after he took care of him.

"No let him go," Penguin said to his guards.

"So what now?" one of his guards ask. All of them were scared shitless. Not even the Batman had the balls to do what Rorschach just did.

"Spread the word that we need to find those kids. Sooner the better," Penguin said not wanting to see his club be destroyed by heroes who would kill.

!

Mount Justice -

The two teams of young heroes were getting along. The members of Young Justice were hearing stories about what happen in the other world. Miss Martian was sadden by the news that in their world her uncle is the last of his kind. Aqualad was shock of how different the other world is as so many people he knew were different from the ones he grew up with. Artemis could only ask so many questions without giving out that she's the daughter of Sport Master. Kid Flash of Young Justice was amazed that in the other world there are only two Flash's. Superboy on the other hand learned that the other Superman is much more caring then the one he's stuck with.

Robin of Young Justice was with the other Robin, Claydoll, and Spoiler learning about the expanded Bat family. Something that Batman himself wanted to know, as he wants to know about his counterpart and Catwoman. There is also the fact that the second Robin, Jason Todd dying at the hands of the Joker. Then coming back to life thanks to one of his villains, this time he didn't mind killing. And then after Rorschach left the city the two met again, with Redhood as he's calling himself now, told his counterpart that if he had killed the Joker he wouldn't be what he is now. Because Rorschach would have cared enough to kill someone who had killed someone he cared about.

"So the second Robin is now a anti-hero called Redhood?" Robin Y ask.

"Yes he is," Spoiler said.

"I didn't know him but heard about him a lot by the others who knew him. Harold took the change hard," Robin said.

"Who?" Robin Y ask.

"You know, Harold Allnut the handyman of the cave. The hunchback mute guy," Claydoll said earning her a blank look.

"I'm guessing your Batman didn't ran into him," Spoiler said.

"Too bad, I like him," Claydoll said.

"Rorschach just shown himself at the Iceberg Lounge," Black Carney said.

"Great let's go Titans," Robin said but was stop by Black Carney.

"Sorry kids but the JL will handle this," she said.

"You mean you guys think you'll be able to handle a guy who scares our Batman? Not to mention Terra who can control the very earth around her?" Cyborg ask.

"Yeah at least since they know us they won't just attack," Beast Boy said. "We're the only ones who can talk with them."

"Beast Boy is right. While Rorschach will never back down even if it means the world will end. Terra on the other hand might be able to talk with him down into not killing villains while here," Raven said.

"Don't worry, I don't know about the JL in your world. We be able to handle them," Black Carney said.

"Okay fine then," Robin said. "But remember we warn you guys about him."

"We won't let him go around killing villains," Black Carney said.

"Don't bet on it," Starfire said.

!

Gotham -

Batman was busy as he search for clues of the whereabouts of Joe Chill. The man who killed his parents and lead him to the path that would make him into Batman. After finding a mug shot of him, brought back memories of the night he lost his parents. Now that he knows who killed his parents he's been on the hunt for him. But with Rorschach being spotted he knows that he needs to find him before he kills again.

He remembers what the other Robin told him of how Rorschach works. Dress as a homeless man carrying a sign that 'The End is Near'. But that's before he teamed up with Terra who can travel through the ground he may not need to sneak around. Also that Rorschach once he starts killing wouldn't be that hard to find.

A blast from an energy cannon told him that Rorschach was around. Running across the roof tops Batman zero in where the blast came from. Once he reach the area where he heard the blast, he saw what was left of Killer Croc and his gang. The roof of the warehouse showed the signs of battle as Croc and his gang had fought for their lives, losing in the end. And the one who did the killings was still there. Pieces of them litter the roof as well as bodies with holes blasted into them.

"Batman we met again. Different man but still the same. Never doing what needs to be done," Rorschach said to him putting his cannon away.

"I heard about you," Batman said sizing up the hero from a world that made Gotham look peaceful. "And, I'm telling you unlike my counterpart, I won't hold back. I will stop you before you take anymore lives."

"You would fight someone who tries to make the world better, because they do things different from what you would do?" Rorschach ask. "And they call me a monster."

Batman responded with darting forward and throwing a punch at Rorschach. To his surprise, Rorschach took the punch so that he could grab a hold of him by his groin. Both of them began to struggle as Rorschach had a death grip on Batman's groin. The only thing saving Batman was the inbuilt cup he wears in his suit but he could still feel the grip on his groin. Batman repeatedly hit Rorschach but did nothing in getting him to let go. Grabbing a taser Batman jam it into Rorschach's side finally making him let go. With a forward kick he sent Rorschach flying backwards landing next to a dismember arm.

Grabbing the arm Rorschach pointed the bloody end at Batman and squeeze it in a upwards motion, sending a blot of blood into his face. Blinded by the blood, Batman stumble backwards followed by Rorschach hitting him with the dismember arm across his face. Finding his footing, Batman strike back with a kick knocking the arm away from Rorschach. Followed by a punch to his face, Rorschach twisted with the punch, using it to generate power for a arm swing, landing on Batman's neck. The blow knock the breath out of Batman, long enough for Rorschach to bum rush him, sending both of them crushing through the skylight of the roof. Both of them fell crashing into a stack of cardboard boxes.

Bursting out of the wreckage both Batman and Rorschach stood apart from each other staring down each other. Batman knows now why Rorschach has been able to kill so many villains in the other world. Unlike his usual fights, Rorschach didn't fight with any kind of style, only going for crippling or killing moves. Reminded him of a animal who held nothing back as its either be eaten or eat world for them. He also had a feeling that Rorschach has been trying not to kill him which made him wonder how brutal would he be if he was trying to kill him. Rorschach on the other hand saw that Batman held back so that he wouldn't kill or cripple anyone he fights.

Batman charge at Rorschach with a flying kick. Only for Rorschach to catch it as it struck his side. Holding it tight, Rorschach grabs onto the leg with both hands and slams the leg into a metal railing of the selves lining the warehouse, breaking Batman's leg. Rorschach let Batman fall to the ground, seeing he has won the fight. (2)

"You hold too much back," Rorschach said looking down at him.

"You use too much," Batman respond looking up.

"Scared of killing people. Even when they don't deserve anything," Rorschach said.

"Unlike the heroes you know we don't kill," Batman said.

"This isn't a comic where the message is to never kill, while not saying they can't kill the villain off so that they can sell comics. You wouldn't last long in my world," Rorschach said.

"I know about what happen in your world," Batman said.

"Then you know that my world makes Gotham look like a place you only find in children cartoons. You and the other heroes try to live to a code that doesn't work in real life," Rorschach said.

"It didn't work in your world but it works here," Batman said.

"You think you're a hero? A hero is someone who is a good person when the entire world is screaming for you to be otherwise. I met people in my world who no matter what happens to them, always tries to do the right thing even when no one cares. You and the other heroes in either world have it easy. It's easy for you and others of your kind to pass judgment when you're living in a world of prosperity. I came to realize the relationship between you and Wayne," Rorschach stated.

"And what would that be?" Batman wonders if he figure out who he is under his mask.

"He's the backer to your war on crime," Rorschach said. "Which explains why in the other world that when ever a business of Wayne is attack Batman of the other world would come to save it. Wayne gets a hero on the payroll who protects his businesses while Batman gets funding for all of his toys. Let me guess he only funds you as long as you hold onto the moral code he place on you."

"You think you figured it all out? I don't work for Wayne. I respect him for living up to what his parents once stood for," Batman said.

"Even if you aren't working for Wayne, both of you let people like him control your actions. Why let some armchair moralist hold you and other superheroes to an impossible standard, requiring them to routinely face opponents who use lethal force while denying themselves the same option. Preaching that it is never right to kill a villain, no matter how many innocent lives will be saved," Rorschach ask.

"It's not the easy way but it's the right way," Batman said.

"If given a choice to between saving a child or a villain with no third option. You would save the villain since the child would die at the hands of the villain sooner or later. Since its clear that no matter what happens you and the other heroes will always save the villain even it cost the life of someone who deserves life more then the villain. All so that you and the other heroes can feel smug that you're better then the villain by not ending their life. You and the other heroes rather have the villains continue do as they want even killing enough people to fill graveyards just so you can feed your ego that your better then they are," Rorschach said.

Batman said nothing as what Rorschach just said ran around his mind.

"You never thought of it like that before, haven't you?" Rorschach ask. "That in your own way that you are worse then Joker. He is a complete monster who is utterly irredeemable. But you are worse since you allow him to continue to run free no matter what he does. You are a monster for letting someone who is a monster continue to live, just so you can feed your ego that you're better then he is."

Batman eyes widen as he fully takes in what Rorschach brutally pointed out to him. Did he only save Joker to feed his ego that he's better then he is. He would always save his villains so that he be better then they are no matter what happens to the people of Gotham?

"I know I am a monster for what, I do. Being no better then the villains that I kill. But, I will continue to kill so that others can sleep easy at night without fear," Rorschach said as Terra opens one of her stone pods as she calls them, so that it encases him before shooting down into the ground. Leaving Batman with a broken leg to fend for himself. He was so lost in thought that he didn't see the figure making its way to him.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Don't some of you get the feeling besides that comic book writers have to keep the comic going in real life that the comic book heroes who save the villains and not kill them no matter what is so that they can feel smug that they're better then the villains?

2 - I don't care how skill someone is in hand to hand. If you can break their bones you can win. How strong would someone be with a broken hand or fingers? If you get attack if you can, grab a finger or two and break it. It will hurt enough that most people will be too busy nursing their hand to fight at their best.

!


	30. Beaten

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Beaten –

"I can't believe that you guys have been to the tower," Kid Flash Y said who's busy surfing with his labtop.

"Well they do serve good food at the café there," Cyborg said.

"And since the whole Lex and Brain thing the JL had open itself up more," Raven said. "There's a official government overseer working with the JL now."

"We have to keep that in mind," Captain Marvel said amazed with the stories that the young heroes from the other world have to tell. He's also sadden that his counterpart quit the JL after the trick Lex pulled to destroy Superman's name.

"Your world sounds nicer then this one, not to mention your Superman," Superboy said wondering if the other Superman would treat him better then how the one he's struck with does.

"He would have taken you as his son," Robin said surprising Superboy. "After what he went through with the plant thing that trap him in a world where he had a son, with the only way to escape was by letting it all go. He wouldn't abandon another."

"Yeah he doesn't like to talk about it but ever since then he's been working harder with young kids then he was before," Beast Boy said.

"Your Superman must not be able to handle not being the last of his kind. In our world there's Supergirl, her clone and his clone who makes Beast Boy look much smarter Bizarro. Not to mention the ones in the Phantom Zone, but those are Joker level villains in there, so they can never come out," Jinx said. (1)

"Sounds like there's a lot of things that are different in your world," Black Carney said.

"Yes they are," Starfire said wondering if her counterpart has the same history as she does or maybe something better.

The teleporter active letting in a limping Batman held up by Catwoman. Batman's leg is wrap in a field bandage and from how much of a mess he is in. It's clear that he had his butt headed to him.

"Let me guess Rorschach who you and the others taught you be able to take on without any of our help. Went and broke your leg," Jinx said. "Great job you sure showing us how to do it."

"Enough. He killed Croc and his gang before, I could stop him," Batman said as took a seat. Zatara rush over to Batman and began casting a healing spell to mend his leg bones back together.

"Catwoman you help him?" Claydoll ask appearing in front of the counterpart of the woman who took her in.

"I couldn't just leave him there. He has help me every now and then. So, I have to help him, well when it suits me. I was out and about when I stumble across Rorschach killing off Croc and his gang. I can see why Rorschach has been able to kill so many villains in the other world. They didn't stood a chance against him," Catwoman said before looking over the young heroes from the other world. "So you kids are from the other world right?"

"Yes we are and in our world, I'm your sidekick," Claydoll said.

"Wait sidekick?" Catwoman ask.

"Like how Robin is Batman's. You have been teaching me the ropes," Claydoll said turning her arms rope like to get her point across.

"Well, well my counterpart must be having a great time with you around. How much are you two stealing?" Catwoman ask.

"You're not a thief anymore. You're part of the JL now working with Batman to keep Gotham safe," Robin said.

"Why would, I give up the trill of the chase?" Catwoman ask.

"Because you have more fun trying to get Batman to have sex with you instead," Spoiler said.

"I what?" Catwoman ask.

"Oh yes your other self loves to tell how she takes baths with him sleeps with him in bed and throws herself onto him trying to make out with him. She still hasn't gotten him to have sex with her but she said she's having more fun then she ever did being a thief," Starfire said.

"So instead of going around stealing things, I instead go around driving Batman crazy by trying to have sex with him?" Catwoman repeated. She rubbed her chin before getting a cat grin on her face. "Well in that case maybe, I go and give being a hero a shot. Besides as long as Rorschach is running around it's safer to be a hero. Hear that Batman, I'm going to be helping you. Aren't you happy that you have someone like me to be alone with?"

"Be careful she'll end up using you as a pack mule," Robin said.

"Really?" Roboin Y ask.

"Well Catwoman got a hold of his credit card and she did said that, I needed some clothes instead of using my power to make them myself," Claydoll explains.

"I know that Batman has money to burn since he has all those toys. Which would explain why Rorschach thinks that he's working for Bruce Wayne. Wayne has the money and resources for Batman to have all those toys. Is he right that Batman works with Wayne?" Catwoman ask.

"No he doesn't he doesn't work for Wayne," Claydoll said.

"Well then where does all that money come from then? It's not like he's really Bruce Wayne," Catwoman said.

"Umm," Claydoll said doing her best not to met her eyes with Catwoman's.

"Wait you mean Bruce Wayne is Batman?" Catwoman ask as she and Bruce had dated before but she had more of a passion relationship with Batman.

"That makes sense since it seems that Batman never needs to sleep. Since he's a rich guy he can sleep all day when he's not dress up," Jinx said as she and the others who didn't know had thoughts running through their heads.

"Oh great thanks a lot Claydoll you broke the first rule in being a hero. You don't tell people the identity of another hero," Beastboy said.

"What am, I teaching you in your world?" Batman snaps at her.

"How to be a wuss when it comes to admitting you love Selena," Claydoll answers.

"Selena?" Batman ask staring at the woman who he has feelings for when he's not suited up. But he couldn't bring her into his world and the fact that Catwoman had taken his heart.

"You mean you didn't know?" Raven ask.

"So in this world Catwoman managed to keep her identity hidden," Spoiler said.

"Well this is one surprise after another," Catwoman said. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret as long as you give me a bigger trill to keep me out of trouble."

"Batman just have sex with her till she can't walk right for a week," Claydoll said surprising everyone with what she said.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Batman ask. She answered by pointing to Catwoman. "I should have guess."

"And you're saying that it's a bad thing," Catwoman smirks.

"You guys want to set up a betting pool? We have one back in our world. The one that everyone is picking is that Catwoman is going to tie him to the bed and have her way with him," Cyborg said to the heroes of this world causing the women of the group to blush red.

"She has been saying that she would do it," Kid Flash said.

"And that she would let Batman do it to her as well," Starfire adds.

"Sounds like fun," Catwoman said.

"Stop that," Batman ordered to her.

"I see you're still not over what Rorschach said to you," Catwoman said who was close enough to hear everything. "Is it true that the only reason why you always save Joker was to feed your ego that your better then he is?"

All the heroes in the room froze as what Catwoman just said run through their minds.

"Well as a former villains, I always thought you heroes were always so smug that your better then me and my old gang. But come to think about it Joker should have died many times before but our Batman always saved him, with no other reason then proving that he would always put honor before reason. Even when everyone else can see how dumb it is to do it. I mean why the hell would anyone want to prove that they're better then the Joker of all people? I can't think of anyone on Earth that is worse then he is," Jinx said. (2)

"How about Lobo?" Beast Boy said.

"Okay he's worse then Joker is but, I said on Earth," Jinx said. (3)

"Rorschach has a way with words," Robin said. "In his interview in prison he got a lot of people talking about how there aren't any heroes who go and keep the world from getting worse, instead of setting a example for others. There been a number of people who have taken this to heart."

"Guys it's on Youtube," Flash Y said looking up from his labtop. He brought the image to the main screen showing a video of Batman fighting Rorschach and being beaten. And to add insult Rorschach went and brutally told Batman why he's worse then Joker was.

"This is going to be bad for you," Catwoman said to Batman. "If, I was you, I would take off your mask for awhile and do some damage control. Bruce is sure going to have his hands full dealing with the rumor that he's funding Batman."

"This is turning out to be one of those days," Batman said knowing what's going to be ahead for him. At least with everyone seeing that Batman's leg has been broken he with his now healed leg wouldn't be thought of as Batman.

!

Elsewhere -

In a safe house that use to belong to Joker, Terra was busy at work on a computer. She had uploaded the footage she filmed with her phone onto youtube. Rorschach was busy in the other room getting information from a mob boss they caught in his home. With her power to control earth made her powerful, after learning to control it under Slade, she learned that she could control anything made out of earth. Rorschach was the one who pointed out to her that her power lets her control earth, that she has been holding back because she thinks that she can only control earth and nothing else made out of earth. After some fine tuning she learned that she could control anything made of earth, like cement, gem stones, and metal. With metal being nothing more then merely earth that has been purified and refined. She also learned that she can travel through earth like a fish in water, which made it easy for her to blend in as she can merge herself in the stonework or metalworks of any building. And it's all thanks to Rorschach who told her the only thing holding herself back is herself. His fellow hero the glowing blue man could do anything but thought he couldn't because he thought that he couldn't change the future that he sees. Which got her to explore her powers more then she did under Slade. (4)

"He knew nothing," Rorschach said reentering the room with spots of blood on him.

"At least we have some gear and money," Terra said as she had looted the mob bosses safe and armory. "I uploaded the video and got a lot of hits already."

"That will buy us sometime," Rorschach said knowing that the fallout would get everyone's attention away from him and Terra.

"What are we going to do next?" Terra ask.

"We send a message to the villains to find the Hive 5," Rorschach said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Terra ask.

"We're going to Belle Reve and kill as many villains there as we can before the heroes show up," Rorschach said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The ones that are thrown into the Phantom Zone would be the worse of the worse. Which is why Superman can never free them. And there's a comic showing what would happen if that did happen.

2 - Think of the time in the Powerpuff Girls, when faced with elderly criminals, Buttercup and Bubbles prepare to foil their crime when Blossom stops them. She points out while they could stop them, they have to respect the elderly. She decides to instead recruit the heroes who fought the villains the last time. The end result has everyone being rushed into intensive care with everyone recognizing Blossom's error.

3 - Joker is bad and all but he has nothing on Lobo who I'm pretty sure has done just about everything at least once.

4 - Terra can control anything made out of earth, which means she can also control gems and metal since both are nothing more then harden earth in another form. And since this is my fic I am going to show how deadly controlling earth can be without having to power it down because it would ruin the plot of the story for having someone who uses their powers as it should be. Instead of having them holding back just to show them being beaten by the villain before they get the upper hand. Terra under Rorschach teaching, will just cause two big rocks to smash a villains head like a melon instead of holding back enough so it wouldn't kill them. The heroes who follow Rorschach teaching won't hold back because they don't want to kill someone, Terra is going to show everyone how deadly facing an earthbender really is.

!


	31. Slaughterhouse

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Slaughterhouse –

Belle Reve Federal Penitentiary is a special prison for metahumans and other supervillains. It is located in Terrebonne Parish, Louisiana. It is near the Gulf of Mexico, and is surrounded by miles of swamp land. All prisoners are equipped with special collars that would negate their superpowers and would deliver a shock if any of them got out of line

Icicle Sr. is the big man of the prison where everyone knows better then to mess with him. In here it doesn't matter how powerful you are, in here where people with powers are taken away from them, they quickly learn why he's top dog in the prison. He and the other inmates are out in the indoor yard. With Hugo running the prison now, made things a lot easier for the inmates now. The prison yard now had a flat screen tv for both sides of the yard, as Hugo explains to keep them from getting too work up. Even if it only showed the news channels it was the one thing that no one wanted to break as the other inmates wouldn't take kindly for someone to break their new toy.

Currently they're all watching the footage of the fight between Batman and Rorschach with, Batman losing. (1) Not just losing but had a 'the reason why you suck speech' pointing out that because he puts honor before reason and plain being smug that he's better then Joker, that he's worse then he was as he would rather have Joker do what he wants no matter what he does, so that he would be better then he is. Even if being better then Joker is worth absolutely nothing. The news stations have been playing it and milking it for everything it's worth. There's much talk about the connection between Wayne and Batman, that Rorschach pointed out.

"You know it does make sense that Batman is being funded by Wayne," Scarecrow said.

"At least we know now why Batman always has such advance gear," Brick said.

"And why he's always seems to be around when, I hit one of Wayne's businesses," Blockbuster adds.

"When, I get out, I'm going to see how good Batman is once he doesn't have his rich backer giving him his milk money," Killer Frost said on the women side of the yard.

"That sounds fun," Shimmer said.

"It's going to be open season on Wayne," Icicle Jr. said.

The entire yard suddenly shifted as the earth underneath the prison started moving. The very walls of the yard began to move as the guards watching from the walkways were suddenly grabbed by stone hand coming out of the wall, dragging them through the doors that were sealed shut after all the guards were thrown out. All the doorways of the yard were sealed shut as the walls closed on it the doorways, leaving all the inmates in the yard trap. Bursting out of the ground in front of Icicle Jr. was Rorschach and Terra.

"So it's you two," Icicle Jr. said wanting to show his dad he's as tough as he is and to get back on his good side. He walk up to Rorschach facing him face to face. "Well just because you kill Joker and beat Batman, means nothing here. It's just you two against a prison full of villains. What do you have on your side?"

"Your eyes," Rorschach said as he drives his thumbs into Icicle Jr.'s eyes. The villains watch in horror as Rorschach lifted the young villain into the air by his eye sockets with him screaming. Getting a good grip Rorschach tore his arms away with his thumbs still imbedded in, Icicle Jr.'s eye sockets.

Icicle Sr. look down in shock at his son. Screaming in pain as he tries to cover the gasping holes that use to be his eyes. Then he look to the man who just crippled his son for life if he survives that is.

"The problem here, is that you all are use to dealing with wide-eyed idealist heroes. They look the other way in dealing with crime as it should, turning a blind eye to the horrible truths of the world around them. Unlike them, I was born in the darkest underbelly of city life, a child of a whore, abandon long before, I was even born. Joker said all it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. I never had that one bad day. I've been living it for all my life," Rorschach explains to the still stun villains. "The one bad day that started me down this road, didn't break me, no it's far worse then that, it just made me realized that, I was already broken to begin with. I just had to stop living the lie and be myself." (2)

"What do you want?" Professor Ojo ask.

"Simple, we want to send a message to the villains on the outside, not to mention get rid of some of you villains while we're at it. The sooner the members of Hive 5 are found the sooner we be gone," Terra said as she cause stone spikes to burst out of the ground killing a number of villains.

Blockbuster and Brick came running at Terra only to shot down as Rorschach uses one of Joker's acid firing water guns. Spraying their faces the powerful acid left nothing but bone behind. Mammoth came up behind the two large brutes using them for cover. He leap over their dead bodies aiming for Rorschach only to be smash into paste, as a two blocks of rock smash together with him between them. Captain Cold, Devastation, Hook and other villains tried to break through the sealed doorway. A number of hands made out of stone burst out of the ground grabbing the villains and crush their bodies. Using her new found power over metal she cause Mr. Freeze's suit to be rip off of him leaving him with no protection from the heat. Using the metal pieces she formed them into blades and began slicing the inmates up as she spun them like a fan.

Icicle Sr. came at Rorschach managing to knock the acid gun out of his hand. Rorschach return the favor by smashing his fist into, Icicle Sr. Adam's apple crushing it. Icicle Sr. was left choking as he couldn't breathe and thanks to his broken apple, is choking on his blood. Rorschach didn't even bother to finish him off or Mr. Freeze with his suit has been taken away from him is now struggling to stay alive, leaving him to die from the heat.

Scarecrow taking out a small glass tube blew it into Rorschach's face. "Lets see your darkest fear," he smiled wondering what sort of fear a man like Rorschach fears. But gasp in shock as Rorschach grab him by his neck.

"My fear is living in a world where villains like you are save from dying no matter what you do," Rorschach said snapping Scarecrow's neck. (3)

"Rorschach heroes are coming," Terra said having an ear to the radio room thanks to the transmitter she place there earlier.

"Give them the gas," Rorschach said pointing to the women side of the yard that was untouched. The women inmates were busy as they were trying to break their way out with the weights.

"Right," Terra said causing a large gas can to pop out of the ground on the women's yard. In Joker's old hideout they found some of his laughing gas.

The women inmates scream in panic as Terra formed a rock hand and grab the gas can. Crushing it open, releasing the toxic laughing gas in the sealed room. They fell laughing as the gas filled the room. Rorschach and Terra escape the way they came in just as the gas sweep in through the air holes of the see through wall that separated the yard, taking care of the male inmates that were still alive. When Superman and some of his teammates finally came, he stop them from breaking open the room as there was no one left alive in the gas filled room.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rorschach fights like the Joker but in an unfunny way. Which is why Batman was beaten by Rorschach as unlike Joker who fights Batman just to get a laugh out of him, Rorschach doesn't its all business with him. And, I'm basing Joker with the one from Batman Beyond who is skilled enough to fight Terry in his power suit and the rest of the Bat clan in their prime.

2 - In my fic Rorschach is just as crazy as Joker is but has been crazy for much longer then he was. He's just better at controlling himself then Joker was. And unlike Joker he holds onto something that keeps him from becoming a monster like Joker was. He won't ever hurt children. The reason why he didn't punish his landlady was that unlike his mother she held her children like she loves them. And that he saw something like him in one of her sons, what he might had been if he had a mother who had loved him.

3 - Rorschach can't be affect by fear gas as he's already living his worst fear already. Living in a world where villains no matter what they do never have to pay with their lives, because they are always saved. For someone like Rorschach that's his worse fear.

!


	32. Omake: It's that time of the year

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Omake: It's that time of the year –

I look up into the dark night sky. It's the day that should be the one day on Earth that should be the one day that peace on Earth is real. But its not. No matter what world it is. It's always the same.

Snow is falling. Making the city look as a winter wonderland. Why do they say it's wonderful? The homeless who don't have any place to sleep but the cold bare streets. The wonderful snow for those who have homes, kill so many of those who don't.

Time to be cheerful? Only for those who have homes where they don't have to face the cold truth. What is wonderful for them, kills others.

The magic is gone. It's been gone for so long back in my world. I don't even remember a time where the holiday happens instead of just in kids stuff you read or watch.

See one of the Santa's standing in the corner. Another story that should bring cheer to people. Instead makes people more greedy. He gives gifts. Only asking for them to act good. Nice plan but only makes people see him as a sucker who gives them anything they want without end.

"Rorschach, I know that happens. I only give out one gift to people but somehow they think, I would give them as many gifts as they want instead," Santa said.

"You're the real thing?" Rorschach ask.

"Yes in this world, I'm the latest who has taken the title of Santa," Santa said. (1)

"There's more then just one?" Rorschach ask.

"Santa is just the title, I have taken from the last silly old man who believes in the goodness in people that you have since abandon," Santa said.

"You know what people are like. Even better then me," Rorschach replies.

"Sadly yes, I do. But if one gift makes a young child believes in something that is good. It's enough for me. I'm here to give you a gift to give to the lonely child you have taken in," Santa said giving Rorschach a gift box.

Rorschach look up after looking down at the gift in his hands. Only to see that Santa was gone. Knowing what he needs to do he goes back to the warehouse. He finds Terra sitting in front of her computer surfing the web. He places the gift on the table.

Terra look up at Rorschach then at the gift. She unwraps the box and then opens the box. Inside was nothing more then a rag doll. But to Terra it meant something more. The doll was just like the one she had when she was younger. The one that she saw rip apart by the one person she thought she could always count on. The person who led the mob who chase her away from the place she had called her home. She remembers how she had found it. Down in the basement levels, hidden behind some dusty old boxes. Alone and unwanted just like her.

Terra got up from the table and walk over to Rorschach. Without a word she hugs him, crying from something she just couldn't put into words. Rorschach look down at the child he had taken in. He place his arms around her gently and hugs her back. He had never held someone like this before. Not ever in his life.

'So that's what he wanted me to find out,' Rorschach thought to himself thinking about the silly old man who still believes in things that only kids would believe in. That even for someone like him. He could still give something to someone. That would give them something that can't be put into words.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I always figure that Santa is just a title given to the person who puts on the suit.

!


	33. What The?

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

What The? –

Inside Mount Justice the two teams of young heroes watched the uploaded video posted by Terra. It showed the slaughter of the supervillain inmates by their hands. Them tearing through the male inmates in the most brutal manner that either team had ever saw, they all knew they're going to have nightmares of what Rorschach did to Icicle Jr.'s eyes. Then using one of Joker's laughing gas tanks to take care of the female inmates once Terra learned that the heroes had been called.

"Oh you guys are sure doing a good job of finding Rorschach and my old gang," Jinx deadpanned to Black Carney.

"At this rate you'll be out of villains before you find either one," Beastboy adds.

"You really need to let us find them," Robin said who's trap between, Claydoll and Starfire.

"No its too dangerous for you kids. We can handle him," Black Carney said.

"Rorschach went and beat Batman. You think you'll be able to beat him?" Cyborg ask causing Black Carney to stop and think.

"At least since Terra with him, she might be able to hold him back from hurting us, badly at least," Starfire said.

"And you're forgetting we're not from this world and the only way for us to get home is for us to find the Hive 5 before they fix the machine and leave without us," Raven said.

"Yeah the only reason why Flash and the others managed to return from their world hop was because of the gateway powered by the power ring," Kid Flash said.

"They have a point," Captain Marvel said.

"I know you're worried but we can handle things," Black Carney said.

"Oh yeah you guys are doing a great job. The next thing you know they find a warehouse that Rorschach and Terra have been using. Is filled with bad guys that they been grabbing off the street," Claydoll said.

"Like that would happen," Artemis said thinking it's a joke. Only to see the looks she's getting from the other heroes from the other world. "Oh that did happen."

"Yup it sure did," Spoiler said.

"I'm taking a page from, Catwoman and going out to find the Hive 5," Claydoll said.

"I'm in," Jinx said.

"Hey wait a sec," Black Carney said seeing the Titans getting up.

"We're not from this world and we don't have to listen to you," Claydoll said.

"Let me guess you got that from Catwoman didn't you?" Robin Y ask.

"Well it works for her," Claydoll said walking pass Black Carney followed by her teammates. Instead of using the teleporters they instead headed for the exit door.

Opening the door they were surprise to see the Hive 5 members coming out of Kyd Wykkyd's portal.

"Jinx please you have to hide us!" Jinx's former teammates shouted.

Jinx turn to the on looking heroes of this world behind her. "And you said we wouldn't be able to handle it."

!

Inside -

"Once we got the news of what happen at the prison, we headed here as fast as we could," Private H.I.V.E. explained.

"Aunty look like she was going to rat us out to save her own skin so we had to leave," Nightshade said.

"I still need some parts before the machine is fix," Gizmo said. "As soon as it is we can leave without Rorschach."

"You want to leave him here?" Aqualad ask.

"Yes," all the Hive 5 members said.

"He's too scary and he's too good at killing," Mammoth said.

"Didn't you see how easily he killed, Joker," See-More said.

"Not to mention with Terra being his sidekick now. Well you all seen what her power can really do, now that she stops caring," Angel said.

"So we just let the heroes here handle things," Billy said.

"Sorry but that's not happening. For once, I get to watch a real good drama instead of the same old story," a small man said who's wearing a bat batman suit next to a strange small man wearing a purple hat said floating in the air.

"Mr. Mxyzptlk?" all the heroes and villains said at that same time having heard the stuff that he does. But none of them have ever seen the Bat imp before. Robin is glad that Larry isn't here.

"And, I'm Bat-Mite, Batman's biggest fan," Bat-Mite said.

"And we're here to make sure that Rorschach goes back to the other world," Mxyzptlk said.

"The story line in the other world is too good to pass up. Sure this world can be a good one but the other story is already got the ball rolling," Bat-Mite said. "Not to mention his old fellow hero wants us to make sure he goes back to the other world."

"You mean Manhattan?" Robin ask.

"Yup that's the one. He's much more powerful then what you people are use to," Mxzyptlk said.

"More powerful then you two?" Black Carney ask. Knowing that the only reason why Superman is still alive with Mxzyptlk being his foe, is that the imp has too much fun with him to kill him off.

"He's at our level since unlike the gods you're use to he's not bound to something," Bat-Mite said. (1)

"Not bound?" Superboy ask.

"You see the gods that you all know. Are nothing more then beings that were given birth by people who wanted something ruling over them. In other words you humans created gods not the other way around. Just don't go around telling people about it. They really don't like the idea that mortals know that its them who created them not the other way around," Mxzyptlk explains.

"That's one reason why you lower level beings are so fun to watch. You come up with things that no one in their right mind would ever come up with back home," Bat-Mite said.

"Wait you mean all gods are nothing more then made up beings that were given life by mortals?" Captain Marvel ask. "No it can't be. I was given power by the gods themselves. They can't be what you say they are."

"Oh look one of those types," Bat-Mite said to his fellow imp. "Not even when you tell them the truth they refuse to believe in it."

"Time for the reason why you suck talk then," Mxzyptlk said. "Let me explain it to you as simple as, I can. Gods are for that thing in your genome that demands it. They are for that thing which keeps you animals alive. They are at most, a slice of monkey suspended within the stuff of universal intelligence. You are a monkey in nice clothes. In the harsh environment you refer to as a habitable planet, group behaviors are required to survive long enough to procreate. Since you are stupid monkeys, you have no natural affinity for group altruism. And so you have evolved a genetic pump that delivers pleasant chemicals to your monkey brains. One that is triggered by awe and fear of an anthropomorphism of your environment. Earth mothers. Sky gods. Bits of bush that catch fire. Interesting-looking rocks. An oddly-shaped branch. You're not fussy. When your brain does this idiot work, you stop in front of that bump or stick and consider it fiercely. Other monkeys will, like as not, stop next to you and emulate you. Your genetic pump delivers morphine for your souls. You have your fellow monkeys join in. Perhaps so they can feel it too. Perhaps because you feel it might please the stick god to have more monkeys gaze at it in narcotic awe. The group must be defended. Because as many monkeys as possible must please the stick god, and you can continue to get your fix off praying to it. You draw up rules to organize and protect the group. Two hundred thousand years later, nothing has change one bit, your just less hairy now. Because you are, after all, just monkeys."

Everyone in the room was stun. Especially since the one who just said it is Mxzyptlk who said it. The imp who to everyone who has seen him is nothing more then a imp who likes to play jokes on people.

"Looks like you just broke their mind set they have on you," Bat-Mite said.

(Both Mxzyptlk and Bat-Mite pop out of the computer. Leaving the heroes and villains frozen in place.)

"Hey why did you put us in this fic?" Bat-Mite ask.

"And me talking like that? I'm Mxzyptlk!" self name imp said.

"Well, I thought that you two would give this story a point of view that is way out there. You two are imps from a higher plain, who are more powerful then gods. In fact if a writer would ever do it you two be able to match or be stronger then the Endless. And since you two can go anywhere in time or space you two can see everything that has happen or will happen. So you two would know which faiths are true and which are just made up."

"True but you know how people get when you tell them that their faith is nothing more then a tall tale," Mxzyptlk said.

"You did made a good point back a few chapters ago. Manhattan having cults around him, since unlike all the other faiths where you only have stories written long ago about all powerful gods, compared to having one that you can see and talk to. You people reading this, yes you readers. If you had to pick between a faith with only old stories to a glowing higher level being who can do almost anything the being can think of. Which would you pick?" Bat-Mite ask.

"We can always tell them the big secret that the world is nothing more then a comic," Mxzyptlk said.

"No we're not doing that. They already have enough to deal with the plot, I'm have plan."

"I'm talking about your world," Bat-Mite said.

"Yes but our world like every other world created will continue to live on even when the last comic is printed."

"That's true," Bat-Mite said.

"But why put us in the fic?" Mxzyptlk ask.

"So that you two be able to just teleport Rorschach and Terra back to the other world if the Hive 5 try to give them the slip. And a nice breather like this is good. I just been giving the readers one hard hitting chapter after another. Need something to lighten the mood for a bit. Like the last chapter was a Christmas one. To show a softer side to both Rorschach and Terra. And, I get to be in my own fic for once without it becoming a self insert fic. Plus since you two are in the comics, you two aren't that out of place here."

"Why not Manhattan?" Bat-Mite ask.

"He's busy making a new universe to see how well he would do in making one. Now get back into the fic."

"And if we don't?" Mxzyptlk ask.

"Remember what happen in the comic Worlds Funnest," Bat-Mite said.

"I just make you two be the playmates of MagicHat."

"Wait aren't they in that other fic of yours?" Bat-Mite ask.

"Yes, I know I'm having problems writing that one. I just got carried away with that one."

"You put Ranma in a crossover world of our home comic and Marvel," Mxzyptlk said.

"I know, I know. It was a good idea to me at the time. And now that this fic being big, I have not much idea for that fic. But since this is my fic, I can put the Hats in it as well. They be the Endless, Endless."

"Fine," Bat-Mite said not wanting to have to dress up to have tea with MagicHat. And not doing so would just make her big brother, DarkHat mad.

"Your just lucky that I hate to wear a dress," Mxzyptlk said.

(He and Bat-Mite pop back into the computer.)

"Just to let you know both of us, don't really look as you see us. You lower levels can't perceive our true appearance. Your existence and ours are different. Our form, and what you think you are seeing, are not necessarily the same. In fact to see us in our true forms would shattered your minds. The last time, I did so the shock was so great the all the different versions of that fellow Lovecraft were effected by it," Mxzyptlk said making everyone wonder what he really looks like. (2)

"But back to the matter at hand, both of us want to see what Manhattan was thinking when he teleported Rorschach to the other world. To us its like watching a show. Sure there are other shows like that one where there are more girls then boys being born and the only male member of the JL in the right age range has a unwanted harem of both heroes and villains. But this show with Rorschach is much more fun to watch. You see while, I'm Batman's biggest fan. There is a part of me who would love to see him stop trying so hard to live up to a impossible idea. Rorschach brings to the show the cutting and darker edge. He's a 'must cry for the devil' character. He came from the worse upbringing without being over the top, but something that is all too real. Instead of becoming a thug or turning to something darker. He goes and becomes a hero. Sure Batman is cool, but Rorschach on the other hand is even cooler since he doesn't have all that gear. Well now he does but those are from what he has salvage from the villains he has killed. He's just too good of a hero who doesn't make the world a better place but to keep it from getting worse. The same goes for Terra," Bat-Mite said. (3)

"So we're not going to let Rorschach or Terra be left behind," Mxzyptlk said.

"What you're going to teleport them here to make sure of that?" Gizmo ask.

Bat-Mite snaps his fingers, in a flash of light both Rorschach and Terra were there.

"Nice going," all the Hive 5 members said glaring at Gizmo.

"Hey isn't that imp that plays around with Superman?" Terra ask.

"Doesn't matter," Rorschach said having his sights set on the young villains who are hiding behind Captain Marvel.

"Please wait," Claydoll said. "We need them to get back home."

"We only need the runt," Rorschach said, with Gizmo too scared to shout out for being called a runt.

"They're not that evil," Robin said.

"Please, Terra don't do this," Beastboy said.

"They would get in our way," Terra said to Rorschach.

"Find then," Rorschach said standing down.

"Our work is done here," Bat-Mite said as he and Mxzyptlk pop back to their world to watch the drama.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Manhattan is more powerful then Gods because of the fact that he doesn't need people to believe in him to exist. The easiest way to kill a god is to stop believing in them. They will just disappear since they only live as long as they have believers. That's why the older gods like the Greeks ones aren't that powerful anymore as the only ones who are true believers in them are the Amazons.

2 - In the comic Whatever Happen to the man of Tomorrow Lois and Superman saw what Mxzyptlk really looks like. The only reason why their minds remain in track is because they see a lot of stuff over the years so their minds could handle it.

3 - Most of the older heroes like Batman are rich so its hard to relate to them. Not to mention that they can afford so much gear. They also can sleep all day if they want to. Rorschach on the other hand is poor who lives day to day with what he finds on people that he kills. Since in the comic it isn't clear that he has a job, so in my fic he takes the money from the people he kills or cripples. Rorschach shows what being a full time hero would really take when you don't come from a rich family.

!


	34. Don't Look Inside

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Don't Look Inside –

The members of both young heroes stood by as some of the older members of the JL stood around Rorschach who sat at a table. Terra is with him and both of them are perfectly calm as they answered the questions being ask by some of the most powerful heroes alive. The Young Justice members mentors are there as well as Wonder Woman who's using her lasso of truth on Rorschach. The Hive 5 members are in the holding cells of the base, which they agreed to since they didn't want to be anywhere near, Rorschach.

"You're acting pretty tough for someone insulting Superman," Green Arrow said having listen to the insults given by Rorschach answering Superman's questions.

"There's nothing about him that, I have to fear. Manhattan is the only one that, I truly feared. With his power to be in the past, present, and future all at once. None of you have ever had to deal with someone like that. Those two imps while have the same kind of power, neither one would just cause you to turn to dust or make you blow up. And to make things worse, he just doesn't care. For him if he sees himself killing you, he will kill you at the point in time that he saw he killed you. There is nothing about this or the other Superman that scares me. And as you must have seen the fear gas didn't do anything to me as, I'm already living out my worse nightmare. Living in a world where no matter what the villain is kept alive," Rorschach said.

"We don't lower ourselves to their level," Superman said.

"Which is why both worlds have so many villains who don't care how many people they have to kill to get what they want. The reason why neither Jokers never got death when they were caught, is because the judge that gave the ruling that he's insane got a bribe. Because of that ruling many of the villains who aren't mental right just get thrown into a padded cell. But still my world makes yours look better. The villains of my world are clear headed and have full comprehension of their actions. The robberies, muggings and murders with the most stupid of reasons. It was humdrum, and it was terrifyingly normal. Then there were the ones who just kill for their own sick enjoyment. Even if they stop wearing mask, many still went by different names, Birther, Shirt Maker, Piggsy, and Tooth Fairy," Rorschach said.

"Birther? Piggsy? Shirt Maker? Tooth Fairy? You're kidding right?" Flash Y ask.

"Birther M.O. was taking a small child and stuff the still living child into its mother's open belly. Once inside she would sew the mother's belly up leaving the child trap in its mother, with both of them still alive. Coat Maker would cut the skin off of his victims in a shirt like manner. Then peeling the skin off leaving the victim to died. Piggsy traps his victims in a abandon hotel. Dress in nothing more then a pig's head that he uses as a mask, wielding a chainsaw. Tooth Fairy would pull the teeth out of young children's mouths so that they couldn't bite down on his prick when he forces them to please him," Rorschach explains to the horror of the heroes of both worlds. (1)

"Were those the people who took part of the supersoldier program?" Terra ask.

"No they came after. The ones who were part of the program were much worse," Rorschach said.

"How worse?" Superman ask scared to find out but couldn't help himself.

"One of them went by the name, Skull Fucker," Rorschach stated letting the meaning of the name sink in to the heroes. Who expressions showed that they did as they realized how he got that name. "So tell me, Superman. If you had to face those monsters that, I had to deal with. Would you save them even if they would just continue to do what they did the moment they got out?"

Superman eyes widen. "I can't be the one who decides who should live and who should die."

"You put me in jail. I go bribe the judge to free me. There's nothing that you can do about it. Because by the laws that you uphold, I'm a free man in the eyes of the law. Then, I go to the family farm and kill your parents, Clark Kent, Rorschach said causing everyone to gasp.

"How did you find out?" Superman ask.

"You only wear glasses," Rorschach explains. (2)

"Yeah once he told me. I couldn't believe how easy it is for you to fool everyone with just a pair of glasses. I mean your coworkers see you all the time but none of them can figure out you are Superman," Terra said.

"You look down on people who kill those who deserve to die. Do you look down on old soldiers who fought in WW2? They killed people who deserved to die for what they did. Or the police the ones who uphold the law, who have to kill to save the life of another? The only differences between them and me when it comes to killing in your eyes. Is that you let it slide that they had taken a life, while for someone like me. You see nothing more then another villain. Simply because, I'm a hero like you who doesn't have a no killing code," Rorschach said.

"You're nothing like that," Superman said.

"The example that, I said to you. Would you kill me? Or will you just throw me in jail where, I would just get out as, I did before?" Rorschach ask.

"I won't break my code no matter how badly, I want to," Superman said.

"My world as it was before the events that lead me to come to the other world. Is a place where my way isn't the problem. It's the solution. Your way wouldn't do anything to make things better. At that point, only a war or what Ozymandias did, is the only way to make people change. My way was to keep things from getting worse. If there were heroes like you before. Maybe my world wouldn't have gotten as bad as it did. The things that, I do makes me as bad as the people, I kill. And, I can live with it. Unlike you, I wasn't raised by loving parents in a rural area free of crime. I was born from a whore who only kept me as a tax break. I lived in the worse slums of inner city life. When, I became a hero, I chose to live in the worse part of the city where the crime rate is the highest. For unlike you, I protect the people who no one cares about. Before we were teleported here. I had just killed a child rapist. The girl just 7 was the one who ask me to kill him. He took sick pleasure from her when we found them. He used his position in the children's home and as a priest to get away with it for years. All of them without parents so that no one would care. Can you explain to her why the man who brutally rape her like he had done times before, deserves to live?" Rorschach ask. (3)

"I can't," Superman said not able to think of anything else.

"So you would throw him in jail. But the priesthood would cover it up. To protect the image of the church instead of protecting children. They would just send him away where he would do the same thing again. You think of me as a monster. But you're the real monster for letting someone who rapes children go free unpunished because you rather have children rape then having blood on your hands," Rorschach said.

Superman was horror stuck as what Rorschach just said ran through his mind.

"I never understood that. That when the villains kill is one thing for you heroes but once another hero starts killing off villains you go after the hero with everything you got. While when a villain kills you treat it the same as you always do. But of course you live like your counterpart in the better neighborhood where you don't have to worry about drive bys or someone bursting in your home, where cops don't care what happens to the people living there. In fact all of you heroes live in places that don't have high crime rates. You condemn a person of killing even if it's to protect the life of someone else or their own, while preaching that you're there to protect them. (4) I rather be a monster in your eyes then being a hypocrite like you," Terra said causing all the older heroes to think over what she just said.

"What happen to you?" Beastboy ask his old friend. She had change from the last time he had seen her. To his horror she's turning out to be just like Rorschach.

"Rorschach didn't do anything that, I didn't ask for. He didn't gave me a training from hell to turn me into this. He showed me what it takes to be like him. He shown me that he's no better then the people who he kills. Not because he's cruel. But because he's kind. Kind enough to show me what it takes to be like him. So that I wouldn't want to be just like him," Terra explains.

"You people must understand. I don't want every hero to be like me. There has to be heroes like you around to make the world a better place. I fully understand that. Without a hero for the younger generation to look up to the world would end up like mine. But what you need to understand you need people like me. With the only thing that separates me from the villains that, I kill is that, I care enough not to kill bystanders. The villains make the world worse, while you heroes make it better. While, I am here to keep things from getting worse," Rorschach explains.

A gasp came from Miss Martian. Her eyes are lock on Rorschach as the expression of horror grows on her face. Her mouth opens in a silent scream as she probes deeper into his mind. She wants to stop but she couldn't stop herself from going deeper into his mind. Like watching a car crash. She just couldn't turn herself away. She just kept going deeper seeing the worse side of the human race had to offer. Her uncle came to he rescue as he forces her to break her mental link to Rorschach.

"What happen?" Superboy ask.

"I look into his mind," Miss Martian said in a calm voice even as her face is lock in sheer horror.

"What did you see?" Raven ask.

"Horror. Horror," Miss Martian said. Her uncle was at her side trying to snap her out of it.

"I'm going in," Raven said.

Raven thinking that because of her demon side wouldn't be effect drove into Rorschach mind. She quickly drove back out. Seeing the horrors that he had to deal with in his homeworld. Her demon side did allow her to deal with what she saw better. But that only made things worse for her. For she had always thought that her human side is the good part of her. But what she had seen, made a small part of her wonder. If it would be better for her to be a full demon. At least then she be able to say that being evil is just apart of her nature. She stared at Rorschach wondering how could he still be how he is now. Instead of becoming apart of the horror that he deals with. Her friends crowded around her as her face was lock in horror.

Everyone stared at Rorschach. All wondering what both girls saw in his mind to cause them to react like this. Ravens friends all knew what Raven had to deal with her father. But what could she had seen that would cause her to be like this. They all had the feeling whatever it is. It's the reason why he's how he is now.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - In my fic there's a reason why Rorschach is how he is. As he had to face monsters on the Joker level all the time. The reason why you can't find those kinds of villains in most comics, is that they're just too sickening to print.

2 - You know anyone who writes a DC fic who puts themselves or someone who came from the real world. When the character needs to hid. All they have to do is put on a lame pair of glasses or a wig. They don't need to change what they're wearing or act or sound any differently. The people in the comic world will be completely fooled. In fact you can have a them wear power armor with the only disguise they have on is a crudely drawn crayon colored mask over their helmet. Everyone will be completely fooled. Or better yet. A shirt that says 'I'm a normal person.' In fact there really should be a fic about Chicken Boo wearing a superman suit with everyone but Clark Kent being fooled by it.

3 - The real horror of this is that what, I wrote is so horrifyingly true.

4 - Best example would be the cops of the Simpsons. They're helpless to protect you but not to punish you.

5 - Rorschach can't be mind control or mind scan. His mind is fill with too much horror for anyone but a complete monster to even look inside of it.

!


	35. Mind of Rage

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Mind of Rage -

Both Miss Martian and Raven were still shell shock of what they had seen in the mind of Rorschach. Miss Martian couldn't believe how evil humans could be. Sure the invaders killed off most of her people but they were only looking for another planet to call their home. The monsters that wore the skins of humans were much worse then anything she had ever heard, seen or read about. The only villain who matched up was the Joker. It made her shiver as she realized why Rorschach is what he is now. Why he's insane. To deal with those monsters on a daily basics would drive anyone insane. But she had look deep within his mind and saw his early life. It made her want to fly back to her planet. How could any parent do that to their child? Being insane was the only thing keeping Rorschach sane. (1)

For Raven on the other hand, while she took it better because of her demon side. It did made her wonder which side of her is better. The world that Rorschach came from was a crapsack world. With the Cold War raging where any day could be your last, where the police are either dirty or don't care enough to do their jobs till they have to, where hope is something that few people hold anymore, only living day by day trying to survive to the next. It's no wonder that so many people had given up and decide to become complete monsters. With the thought of the world becoming a wasteland, for many there's no point in doing anything for a future that many see wouldn't come. (2) The few good streets are heavily protected by the police while the ones with the bad gang problems are left to rot. Rorschach live in those streets, where the crime is the highest and where all hope for it to get better had long since been given up. Rorschach is the same as the very monsters he hunts down but he's the only hope that's left for the people who no one cares about. Her father would have love to rule that world.

"What did you do to them?" Superman ask seeing how deeply shock the two girls are.

"They look into my mind. I read about how mind readers don't read the Joker's mind because they can't take what's in his mind. The same goes for me but much worse. Joker was only a villain for a few years. I on the other hand never had that one day that turn me into what, I am. I was already like this to begin with. The things that, I have seen isn't something that should ever be seen. Those two girls seen what, I had to live through in my world. A world that you would lose all faith in humans if you had grown up there. You are able to be what some people hope of being, you have so much power but think of yourself of being just another man. But then again you're not human to begin with," Rorschach said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Superman ask insulted but wonders what he's getting at.

"That it's easier to act like something else then living as what you try to be. The reason why you're the best hero isn't because of your powers. It's because deep down you know you're not human but try the hardest in being one. Trying the hardest in being the best human you can," Rorschach said. (3)

Superman jaw drop as his eyes widen as he realized what, Rorschach is saying is true.

"The world needs a hero like you. Someone who is what everyone else tries to be. If my world had a hero like you when heroes started appearing then maybe my world wouldn't become what it is. Look at those two," Rorschach said pointing to Miss Martian and Raven. "They have become completely shell shock after seeing my world through my eyes. They saw the villains that, I had to face. Villains on the same level as the Joker and some even worse then he is. If you think any of those villains in my world are worth saving go and look into my mind. See what I had to face when, I found them."

Superman stops himself as he thought it over. He seen plenty in his time. But seeing those to girls so shell shocked, made him wonder if going into his mind would leave him in the same state.

"I will do everything that, I can to keep any world from turning into my world. I gave up everything to be what, I am. Any kind of life, I could have even with my background, is lost to me now. Could you live my life without becoming what, I am now?" Rorschach ask.

Superman was lost for words.

"No one could," Raven said. "What he has face would change anyone right down to their core. You're insane but that's the only reason why you're not in a coma or killed yourself. I'm part demon but what, I seen…"

Raven broke down as she hugs herself. Starfire and Annie quickly wrap their arms around her. Jinx and Spoiler stood by all of them trying to give her emotional support.

"I know what humans could be like. But, I never thought they could…," Miss Martian broke down crying wishing for the memories to leave her. Superboy wrap his arms around her.

"I'm surprise that you, Raven of all people would be this effected," Terra said. "He told me about his world and, I'm fine with what, I learned."

"Terra what do you mean?" Beastboy ask.

"That the reason why, I can do and act like Rorschach is that, I'm just like him," Terra said. "Both of us never had a childhood worth remembering. Both of us are unwanted wherever we go. That's why we get along so well together."

"She's still young. There's still hope that she won't become like me," Rorschach said.

"She has blood on her hands thanks to you," Beastboy said.

"And, I'm fine with it," Terra said. "Besides being a hero or a villain is no longer open to me. You heroes don't trust me, neither do the villains. Rorschach is the only one who would take me. Besides there has to be someone to take his place. Someone who is just like the monsters that we kill. You don't like it. Then come up with something so that those monsters will be dealt with in the court of law and not just be thrown into a padded cell till they break out. Do something where they can't just be labeled crazy instead of facing death for what they have done. Till then shut up and let us do the job that no one wants to do."

"Both of us have live lives where justice for us in your views are impossible for us. For those in power just don't care about people like us," Rorschach spoke up. "If, I wasn't a mask hero, would any of you really care about a crazy man who lives in the slums of the city? Or a young girl who was force to run away from her home by the people who should have been her family? No you wouldn't because there's too many people who share the same kind of stories as we do. We live at the bottom of society where those above don't care what happens to people like us. And you heroes have proven too many times that neither do you, for how many of you patrol the worse slums of the cities you protect?"

All the heroes in the room were stun. Superman was the most stun as he thought back to his own city and Suicide Slum. When he was writing a story of it for the paper, he visited for the first time Suicide Slum. There he saw that the people there had given up hope in him. For he never cared enough till that wake up call to even visit that part of the city. The other adult heroes also had the same thoughts in their heads too.

"I'm a monster that walk in the dark alleyways of the slums, no different from the other monsters that can be found there. The only thing different is that, I only target the other monsters. I live in a living hell for all of my life. Those two girls saw what is was like for me," Rorschach said.

"Wait since we have a gateway machine can't you just go back to your world?" Aqualad ask.

"No he can't ever go back to his homeworld," Miss Martian shouted out. "He would just expose the lie. Then the world would go back to how it was. With it being on the edge of a all out nuclear war."

"You would expose a lie that's the only thing keeping your world from destroying itself?" Green Arrow ask.

"Yes," Rorschach responded causing all the heroes of this world to reel back in shock.

"Don't you see," Raven said. "He believes in justice no matter what the cost. Even if he has to expose a man who killed millions to save billions, he would and will. If he's ever sent back to his world. He is justice in the flesh. Who will bring anyone who does wrong to face justice. Even if it means the end of the world."

The heroes of this world all stared at Rorschach, even the ones who are listening in. Finally understanding what kind of man he is. A man who serves justice to others no matter what cost for him or for everyone else. They realized why the heroes of the other world feared him. For his mind set in serving justice is so pure, that he will never compromise his ideals. He would rather die before he ever backs down in the face of injustice.

Which makes him more deadly then any villain that they had ever face.

!

1 - Rorschach is insane but that's the only reason why he's not a complete monster like the Joker. Joker went insane because of his one bad day that left him looking as he is and the deaths of his wife and child. In one of the comics anyways. Rorschach on the other hand never really had a bright spot in his life, like how the Joker was when he had a wife with a child on the way, you get a look in how he was when he went sane after he thought he killed Batman. With all the soul crushing events that had happen in his life, the only thing that's keeping him sane, is that he's already insane to begin with. He's insane in a way that lets him continue the live in society in a way that he couldn't if he was sane. A sane man would have been driven to kill themselves or become a emotional wreck. So you either have a costume hero who has no killing code or a sane man who can't stands the world around him, who is on the knife edge of going postal.

2 - When there's no hope or a future left for someone they have nothing to fear or to care about. In many crapsack worlds in fiction, there are plenty of complete monsters mainly because there's nothing to hope for or to live for. For them there's no point in acting civilize because they only see a extremely bleak future ahead of them. For a view in what a the world would be like after a nuclear war go on youtube and type 'Threads 1984'. Be warn it takes a strong stomach to watch. With that kind of future for the people in Rorschach's world to look forward to, its no wonder so many people at least in my fic turn into complete monsters.

3 - Most of the comics that, I have read about what Superman's people are like. Like in the comic Superman: The Man of Steel Annual #3 - "Unforgiven" an Elsewhere tale Jor-El convinces the Science Council to relocate selected Kryptonians to Earth. They did look down on other species, and they banned space travel research. That ban on space travel is why there are so few Kryptonians left. The main reason why Superman is the best hero isn't because of his powers, it's because he tries the hardest in being what many humans try but can never be like. He's so human is because he's not.

!


	36. The Talk

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Talk -

Mount Justice was busy as the young heroes and villains from the other world were busy repairing the portal machine. Gizmo was being help by Cyborg and this vision of Mister Terrific. The other villains were behaving themselves, as they didn't want to give Rorschach any reason to start killing them. Currently he's sitting at the dinner table of the base. Since Terra joined him, he has been taking care of himself better. She insisted that he take more then just one shower a week and washing his clothes. She also got him to eat more then just can goods. She also been treating his weathered body, using the medical skills she had to pick up living her life on the road. She's amazed that he could still move around after what he put his body through.

Looking with his eyes he watches everything that happens in the room. Terra is with Beastboy who's trying to talk her out of the path that she had chosen. If Beastboy is truly her friend, he will stick by her just as his friend Nite-Owl had done when they were still together. Terra would need something to keep her from turning into him. Catching the sight of Superboy walking to him pulled him by to the real world.

"I was wondering… how is it that you are able to do what you do? Even with the other heroes trying to stop you. You continue to kill off the villains even with everyone else seeing you as a monster?" Superboy ask.

"People who have never seen peace and people who have never seen war. Have different values. (1) Superman grew up in a place where he never had to see the horrors of the dark city underworld. He's sicken at the sights of things that the people who do live there have gotten use to. From what, I gather you and Superman don't have any relationship even with you being his clone," Rorschach ask.

"Yeah he wants nothing to do with me," Superboy said.

"Then why are you wearing his symbol?" Rorschach ask.

"Because, I'm Superboy," he said.

"He doesn't want you. He doesn't even care about you. Take it from someone who knows. You're better off disowning him as your father and find your own path. Don't let his world views show you how to act. Justice is always defined by the winners, either they be the ones who rule or the ones with the power. For him killing is wrong. Even when it's necessary, its still wrong. Easy for him to say. But he had a great childhood and live in a all but crime free area. He doesn't even uses his powers as he should," Rorschach explains.

"How should it be use?" Superboy ask.

"You hold back too much. I seen footage of you in action. You could have ended the fights very easily. You, Miss Martian, and the Flash could have ended any of those fights without even trying. Flash with his speed could have just hit faster then the villain could react, if he just uses his speed like he should. He can run around the Earth in less then half an hour. How hard would it be to just to wrap rope around the villain? As for you while you're not as fast you still can get behind me before, I even know you move. All you need to do is move at that speed while fighting. You hold back because you don't want to kill or hurt anyone badly. You can punch through tank armor how hard is it to punch someone hard enough to at least break their limbs? As for Miss Martian she is just as strong as you are but can change her shape and has mind powers. When Manhattan showed himself, he always ended things quickly. With his powers he could do just about anything. She has to start using her powers to end fights as fast as she can. Instead of holding back because she doesn't want to make the rest of you feel left out," Rorschach explains. (2)

"The reason they don't is that if any of them even touches someone at that speed they would kill them," Black Carney spoke up not wanting to let the kids start to think that way.

"And what's wrong with that?" Rorschach ask and before she could say anything he kept talking. "A villain beats you and chains you up. Raping you for weeks on end. You carry his child by the time you are finally freed by the other heroes. The villain is freed thanks to his lawyers who uses he's insane defense. He gives up being a villains since he has gotten the better of the JL since because in the eyes of the law he's not guilty and there's not a thing you or any of the heroes can do about it. It doesn't matter that he beat you, it doesn't matter that he raped you, it doesn't matter that you're carrying his child. Because the law is clear that he's not guilty of raping you because he's insane and can't be hold accountable for his actions. You want to kill him but the other heroes hold you back saying that even with everything that has happen to you by him. You be nothing more then a monster in their eyes if you kill him."

The room fell silent as Black Carney's face fell as she struggles to find something to say. But there's nothing that she could say. In the JL they don't really like to talk about what would they do if something like that happens to one of the female members. She tightens her face and stares at him, her fist balling up.

"This is that part where you answer with your fist when you can't think of anything that you could say to defend your point of view. That whole defeating someone to prove your point or defeat equals friendship. All that does is make the defeated more scared of you then going back to what they were doing before. I know since that what, I do. When, I want to send out a message, I cripple someone so badly that no one would ever want to do anything close to what made me do what, I did. So go ahead beat me till, I'm nothing more then a bloody bag of meat. Show the children under your care what will happen to them if they ever kill or cripple a villain like, I do. Make them obey you through fear," Rorschach said.

Black Carney went slack as she takes in what Rorschach just pointed out to her. She scans the room seeing the children under her care looking at her as what Rorschach said ran through their minds. She turns around and walks off with a look of horror on her face.

"If, I had your power," Rorschach spoke looking at Superboy. "I would kill every villain who deserves to die. I would crippling people for life who break laws and thanks to their lawyers get away with it. I would become the most feared person on the planet. People will hate and fear me. But, I will do it so that people will be so scared of getting my attention that they will start doing what they always preach to others how to act. You can either live in a world where a powerful super will kill you for being bad or live in a world where you always have to worry about random acts of violence. The JL members don't understand because unlike them. I choose to live in the worse slums of city life while they live in the crime free areas." (3)

"Be a monster so that others won't have to be scared of going outside," Superboy said.

"No one can give you honor or self-worth except yourself. Don't keep waiting for a father figure to come to you when it's clear he doesn't care about you," Rorschach said. "You don't have to kill like me. But it doesn't mean you have to save the villain from dying. Just let the villain be killed by falling or something like that, instead of flying in to save them. Or cripple them so that they can't return to a life of crime. You either kill or cripple a villain who doesn't care how many bystanders are hurt or killed or be worse then the villain by doing nothing to stop the villain for good."

"Thanks," Superboy said taking it all in.

"Hey, I think, I got it. But the viewer is still out so instead of just seeing what's on the other side the portal works both ways," Gizmo shouted out as the machine started working opening a portal without the safety feature on.

The image being shown of the world it connected to took them by surprise. In it stood a fully mature woman with long blonde hair belittling a middle age man with green skin and hair. Terra and Beastboy grasp seeing their older counterparts who are in what looks like the subbasement of the T tower.

"You think you can just tell my daughter who she should be seeing and trying to stop her from going on a date with Ranma?" the older Terra said coldly to Beastman.

"I just don't want her rush into things," Beastman said as he's encased in a stone block.

"Remember what, I told you. I'm her only parent who she should listen too as you made it clear long ago that you wouldn't kill even to save her life," Terra glared at him.

"I made a mistake. I'm sorry that Rorschach gave up his life to bring her back. I've been making it up ever since then. I always move mountains just to do the right thing for her," Beastman said.

"Yes you have but, I'm the one who killed off all the Brotherhood of Evil. Since you didn't have what it takes to protect her," Terra said. "So stay out of her love life. Ranma is a good man for her. And unlike you he would and has killed to save someone he loves, unlike you."

"I know that," Beastman said.

"Wait a minute," Terra said sensing something amiss. She looks around and spots the portal. Before Gizmo could shut the portal off a large spike made out of some kind of crystal burst through the portal and broke into four parts widening the hole in time and space.

"Hi," Gizmo said to the much older and more powerful Terra who step through the portal.

"This hasn't happen for awhile. Someone opening a portal to another world," the older Terra said looking around seeing the younger counterparts of her teammates. She stops when she spots her mentor who gave his life so that her daughter could live. Then to her younger self and her husband's younger self.

"Yeah we're got stuck here," the younger Terra said to her older self.

"Well come in my worlds team can get you all back home in no time. But before that why not come in and meet your older selves," the older Terra said.

"But wait we can't learn about what will happen," Robin shouted out.

"So what if the future will be change for you. In my past Gizmo got me and the others back home in the first try. So your timeline has already been change already," the older Terra pointed out. "Besides don't you want to know who you married in my world?"

"We're going," Annie and Starfire shouted as they each grab an arm and drag Robin through the portal.

"Well you heard the lady," Cyborg shouted as the heroes and villains of his world filed into the other world.

"Rorschach thanks for the talk," Superboy shouted out to Rorschach as he headed into the portal.

Rorschach merely nodded his head as he walks past the older Terra he stops.

"It's nice to see you again," the older Terra said to him.

"Did you grow up to be like me?" Rorschach ask.

"Yes but not at the same level as you," Terra said.

"Is it a good life?" Rorschach ask.

"I have a daughter who isn't anything like me and wishes that, I stop living my life like this. It's the best that, I could hope for. My child doesn't have to deal what you and, I had to deal with," Terra answers.

"Then it is," Rorschach said stepping through.

The portal close behind Terra after her. Leaving behind the other world that in a short amount of time rock it. Showing the heroes of that world of a darker hero who would bring justice no matter what it cost. And also sowing the seed into the heart of one who is lost in what to do with his life.

!

1 - If Superman had grown up someplace else other then the American dream of farming life. He would be very different as most elsewhere comics show.

2 - As, I said before in my fic, I am going to have the heroes use their powers as they should even if it does leave me a very short fight.

3 - In Deathnote's Light made the world into a peaceful one. Thanks to the large part that everyone is scared of doing something that would get his attention. L for some fans is the real villain of the manga as he's the one who would stop someone who is reducing the crime rate of the world and ending wars.

!


	37. Generations

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Generations -

The Teen Titans were back in the tower, but it wasn't their tower. The tower belongs to their older counterparts, all grown up with children of their own most of whom are teenagers. Robin is sitting with his adult self along with his wives, Claydoll and Starfire who are talking to their younger selves. Cyborg and Raven are with their older selves, both of them were surprise that their older selves are married. Spoiler is off with her older self wanting to learn about what her older self life is like. Jinx and Kid Flash are with their older selves both of whom are married. Terra and Beastboy are with their counterparts along with Rorschach. The Hive Five are in the holding cells of the tower as they didn't want to be anywhere near, Rorschach or the older Terra who took up his cause after his counterpart died.

"So wait, I marry both of them?" Robin ask his adult self. His older self is wearing a more armored costume then the one that he's wearing. The older Claydoll is still wearing the tan catsuit that her younger self is wearing but has grown up in a big way. As for Starfire she's wearing the same clothes but instead of wearing a mini skirt she's wearing a pair of tight shorts and now has a very adult body.

"Yeah they decided to share me between them. It also helps that thanks to that Amazon who tried to kill off all men years ago, the side effects of the virus is that male births have become a rare thing. In some places there are 9 girls for every boy," adult Robin explains.

"Yes which is why most of the new members of the JL like our children are girls," adult Claydoll said.

"Yes, Nightfire and Claygirl work well with their friends," adult Starfire adds.

"This is good," Starfire said.

"But you two share Robin?" Claydoll ask blushing.

"Well while we do still fight over things we both agree that we both lover Robin and he loves us. So when it came down to it we decided to share him between us," adult Starfire said.

"And it's a common thing on our home planet," young Starfire adds.

"It took me awhile to get use to it," adult Claydoll said to her blushing younger counterpart.

"How do you handle it?" Robin ask his older counterpart.

"Still working on it," adult Robin said. "Between both of them, I have little say in what we do or how we help our kids out with their lives."

"Dear we agree that we handle the girls and you get to handle the boys," adult Claydoll said.

"Yes it's the mothers job to help their daughter in their love lives," adult Starfire said.

"Two teenage daughters who are in love with the same guy. I don't know whether to be protective of them or feel sorry for him," adult Robin said.

"Well we share you," adult Claydoll said smiling at her co-wife.

"And we wouldn't have it any other way," adult Starfire said sharing the same smile on her face.

Their younger counterparts are blushing crazy as hentai thoughts flooded their heads.

!

Raven and Cyborg are sitting with their older counterparts still trying to get the idea across that they're married in this world. The adult Cyborg looks like has replace some of his old parts with newer ones but still looks the same. Adult Raven now wears a long skirt with her outfit.

"How did you, I mean we get together?" Cyborg ask lost for words.

"Yes please tell," Raven said.

"Once the crime rate started dropping thanks to what Terra did and that the birth rate for boys drop who are the ones who did most of the crimes. We suddenly found a lot of spare time. One thing lead to another and we just got together," adult Raven explains.

"Sure it was hard at first but we work things over. Our daughter has combine our talents together. She's now a techmage using magic with high tech calling herself Magetech, Cyborg said.

"What about him?" Raven ask.

"Father has been taken care of for good," adult Raven said.

"Any words of wisdom?" Cyborg ask.

"Make sure you never stain any of Raven's books," adult Cyborg said. "Trust me you don't want to do that."

"And also make sure you active a depowering magic field when you're close to birth on yourself. It would have kept the damage down," adult Raven said.

"I keep that in mind," Raven said blushing a bit thinking of how brighter her older self is compared to herself. Maybe starting a family wouldn't be that bad as she thought.

!

Jinx and Kid Flash are with their older counterparts. Adult Jinx still wears goth clothes but wears a long black dress instead of the punk goth her younger self is wearing and wore her hair long instead of the horn style she use to wear. Adult Flash is still wearing the same colors but has a more armored suit.

"See Jinx we will make a nice couple," Kid Flash said.

"Hey don't get full of yourself," Jinx said elbowing him.

"That brings back memories," Flash said.

"I handle his smirking self years ago. He doesn't get under my skin anymore. He knows what happens when he does," adult Jinx said.

"He doesn't do tell how you did it," Jinx said.

"Took lessons from Catwoman and then from Terra. Flash makes sure that he never makes me use what Terra thought me. Both of us are very willing to do what it takes and drive our husband's faces into the dirt in how to protect our kids. Our daughter, Luckstirke thanks to Terra doesn't have to deal with what we use to deal with," adult Jinx said.

"Most of the old villains are dead aren't they," Kid Flash said knowing the answer.

"Yes she took over after, Rorschach died," Flash said.

"Is she like Rorschach?" Jinx ask.

"Luckily for us she has something holding her from falling into that pit," Flash said.

!

Spoiler is with her older counterpart who still dress the same as she does now.

"So are we have a husband?" Spoiler ask.

"Yes and he knows what we do," adult Spoiler said. "My daughter is still training but, I'm trying to get her to have a normal life."

"Really but being a hero is fun," Spoiler said.

"Yes it is and thanks to the Outlaws, I wouldn't have to worry about her as much as I would in your time. But she needs some real life skills. One of the problems in this peaceful age we're living in is all the ex-soldiers since the armies are downsizing thanks to the lack of men being born and the problems that mostly caused by them. In some places the Outlaws have their hands full dealing with soldiers who turn to crime to support themselves as they have no real life skills," adult Spoiler said. (1)

"So you have a lot of free time?" Spoiler ask.

"No there is still crime," adult Spoiler said. "But not as much as you have to face in your time."

!

Beastboy, Terra and Rorschach were with the first two older counterparts. Beastman still wears the same uniform his younger self is wearing but is made of a stronger fiber acting like armor. Terra on the other hand wore a strange black body armor underneath a long overcoat like the one her mentor use to wear. Her body armor is a mixture of metals and stones that hugs her body like a second skin that is an inch thick. It works like Batman's suit but has no weak points as there's no joints or weak points where in other armor has pieces joined together, it's just one solid piece. For the only reason why Terra is able to move is that her power over earth allows her to move the all but unbreakable armor.

"After Rorschach's death, I took over for him. While, I'm not as scary as he was, I still make the villains fear me. All the villains now follow the rules and play with the kid gloves. Or they deal with me or the other members of the Outlaws," adult Terra explains.

"You created a group who doesn't mind killing," Rorschach said.

"Yes the Outlaws keep the peace between the heroes and the villains. As long as the villains don't act like the old ones we allow them to run around. Most of the new villains are girls and are more into making money then killing for fun for those who do don't last long. The younger heroes don't have to deal with the deadly villains that we use to fight. We now mostly deal with the crime lords and gangs," Terra said.

"What no drug lords?" Beastboy ask.

"Not since some of the illegal drugs got legal. It made things easier for us, now that some of the drugs are treated like beer or smokes. (2) But the new villains are still making the young heroes work to keep the peace. Most of the young villains have a large number and generally more intelligent, mooks who aren't that easily fooled like the ones we use to fight. Because most of the new villains are known for treating them better and not being so quick to sacrifice them. Conversely, the Joker and those who still act like him usually got bottom of the rung guys who are desperate for money. (3) They do shy away from using guns, they mostly use knockout gas guns or net guns. They know what happens when a hero is killed," adult Terra explains.

"We haven't had a problem since Terra took out the Brotherhood of Evil," Beastman said.

"After, I died," Rorschach said knowing the answer.

"Yes it was. It was shortly after, I gave birth to Terrabeast who combine our codenames together like many of the younger heroes did with their parents. She does have our combine powers after all. The Brotherhood took her wanting to use her earth bending powers for whatever they had plan. They weren't willing to risk trying to attack me as they knew full well what, I could do. I was too weaken from the birthing while Beastman who could have save her but because he wouldn't kill, our daughter was taken from us. Rorschach went after them, tracking them down to their HQ under New York, while the JL kept me from tearing apart the city to look for her. I don't know what happen down there but Rorschach managed to return half dead, with a close box that held my child's body. He simply said he didn't make it in time and that, I shouldn't see what they did to her. Superman and Super G who you know as Supergirl faces told me everything that, I needed to know. He handed me the box and then traveled to the Amazon island using a Boomtube he pick up somewhere. There Wonderwoman and the other Amazons tried to stop him from opening the gates of the underworld. But even with what he was put through he force open the gate, all awhile he was fighting off the amazons. He made a deal with Hades, in the exchange of his life, my daughter would regain hers and her body restored. Hades agreed knowing full well what Rorschach would do if he didn't. I gain my daughter back but lost the closest to a parent, I ever had," adult Terra told them.

"He did that?" Beastboy ask.

"Sounds like you," Terra said looking at her mentor in a new light. They have been through a lot since they met. And with what her adult self said with him being the closest thing to a parent she ever had…

"He made the deal right in time. Because after I regain my senses, I flew into a blind rage. I attack Superman's home city as he was the one who stop me from going after my daughter. Let's just say, I prove to everyone that, I'm the most powerful one on Earth. I lifted the entire city holding it in midair making sure everyone knows that if, I was taken out the city would fall. I beat Superman bloody that day as, I said, I would put the city back down if he lets me take his life. His body is strong but thanks to my power it was simple to gather enough of that green rock to hurt him, while making sure it's not enough to simply kill him. I broke almost all of his bones that day while the JL watch helplessly unable to do nothing as they force me to do with my child. I was going to kill him off with two spikes through his eyes when my baby started crying from the box. Rorschach and Hades appeared telling us the deal that was made. I return the city back and said my final goodbye to Rorschach before he left with Hades. All, I know is that he exchanged his life what Hades got out of the deal, I still don't know. He wouldn't say," adult Terra explains.

"You made the Brotherhood pay?" Rorschach ask.

"I'm not at your level but what, I did to the surviving members made a deep impact on the villains who we didn't kill," adult Terra said. "None of them wanted to see that side of me again. The JL tried to make up stopping me from looking for my daughter but why should, I ease their guilt. I saved their kids only to rub their faces in the dirt that while, they wouldn't do anything to save my child, I would always save theirs. The only reason why, I'm with the Titans is that they tried to free me when my child was taken but were stop by the JL."

"Trust me you don't want to know what she did," Beastman said.

"So she kicks you around?" Beastboy ask seeing how henpeck his adult self is.

"The only reason why Terra is how she is and that our child died. Is that, I couldn't kill even if it cost me my own child," Beastman mutters having that repeatedly driven into his head by his wife. "If, I had killed that big ape, Rorschach wouldn't have to do a life exchange to bring her back. For my code against killing, I have a wife who only stays with me because at one point she did love me and a daughter who knows full well that no matter what pain, I put myself through for her. That when it comes right down to it. I value my honor against killing over her life."

Beastboy said nothing as he stares at the broken shell of a man he has become. All for a code of honor that cost him what really mattered to him. He could see that his adult self knows that no matter what happens he would never regain the lost love from his wife or the respect from his child. All because he wouldn't kill even to save his child's life. (4)

"I only stay with him because of the health plan that covers his wife and children. Not to mention plan that will help Terrabeast in paying for college. He just provides the money to raise my child, since he made it clear long ago he doesn't care enough to kill for her. Because he rather have her remember him as someone who will always keep their honor before reason. I would never had thought of him less if he had killed that ape or our daughter. Because he would have shown that he would do what it takes to protect her when it counts," adult Terra said. (5)

"Beastboy if you don't want to end up like me. Don't make the same mistake like, I did. Your family is worth killing for," Beastman said.

"Don't worry about it," Rorschach said to Beastboy. "Once we get back. The Brotherhood won't ever be a problem."

"I know you will," adult Terra said as she hands him a strange metal gauntlet for his right hand. It consists of a wrist-mounted shotgun with a pressure plate trigger worn over the knuckles, which fires when a punch connects with the target.

"Mine?" Rorschach ask.

"You made good use of it. I completely rebuilt it making it much safer to use then the one you came up with. You almost lost the use of your hand after you used it too many times. In fact you did and had to have a replacement built," Terra explains.

"Was it worth losing an arm?" Rorschach ask looking over the weapon.

"Yes it was," Terra said.

"With what, I have seen losing an arm is a simple manner of getting a replacement," Rorschach said slipping his hand into the gauntlet. He punch the wall triggering the shotgun making empty clicking sounds.

"Got some more equipment that you use to use. Plus some other things, I have come up with," adult Terra said.

A portal open spilling out a horde of teenage girls being lead by a dark haired woman wearing a white bodysuit with an ace symbol on her chest. Rorschach knew who she is, Ace a young girl in his time who has great mind powers who can make anyone insane just by looking at them. But it seems the helmet with the visor over her eyes solves that problem. Looking over the young heroes he could see how they are dress they're the daughters of the JL and the Titans. He could make out one man in the group. The son of Hawkgirl who is wearing armor standing next to his sister. Easy to see as both have wings.

"Rorschach it's been too long," Ace greeted him. "Terra you didn't tell him about me?"

"I thought it be better for you to tell him," adult Terra said.

"I took you in as well," Rorschach bluntly said.

"Should have guess that you would figure it out," Ace said.

"Ace while you're here mind link me with my younger self. She should learn all the skills, I learned," adult Terra said.

"Isn't that cheating?" Beastboy ask.

"It will make it a lot easier for me," Terra said. "Hit me."

"Here we go," Ace said as she mind links the two letting the older Terra to share all the skills she hard won to her younger self to give her an edge.

"Wow," Terra said as she now has years worth of skills in her head. She now knows how to turn her body into stone, metal or a mix of both. She can make armor like her older self is wearing. She can grow crystals from a small shard, some with magical or strange energy embedded into it. And how to gather any kind of rock from her surroundings, like making the club fist of glowing green rock her older self used to beat Superman with.

"Who knows if this happens to you as with me. Who knows what kind of skills you will give to your younger self," adult Terra said. (6)

Rorschach found himself the center of attention as the younger heroes crowded around him but staying far away from him. Looking at them he could see awe on their faces and fear. He realized that they all grew up hearing stories about him from their parents. He could see that they either feared him or respected him or a mix of both.

"Hi," a green skin and haired girl said with the same looks as Terra.

"So you're the one who my other self gave his life for," Rorschach said looking her over.

"Yes you did," Terrabeast said looking at the one who taught her mother to be who she is.

"I thought that it be good for all of them to meet with you," Ace said. "You're the one who left a more peaceful world behind."

"Dad doesn't like talking about you," Supergal said.

"He says it's his greatest failure," Superwoman adds.

"From what Terra told me. The only reason, I 'm dead in this world is because he stop her from going after her child," Rorschach said causing the two daughters of Superman look shame faced for their father's sin.

"We don't make that mistake," Nightstalker said. "When that happens we be out for blood. The aftermath of what happen with your death and Terra's rampage hurt Superman's name more then when Darksied brainwash him."

"It took dad years just to redeem himself in the public eyes," Supergal said.

"Even then some of the older members still won't ever let him forget what he did," Superwoman said. "We learned from dad's mistake and won't stop someone from doing what's needed to save someone's life."

"Some of our parents don't like that we let the Outlaws do what they do and not trying to stop them. All we have to say is remember what happen with Superman," Nightstalker said.

"We understand that there has to be heroes like you who keep the world from getting worse. While we're the ones who set the example for others to live up to and make the world better," Terrabeast explains.

"Good you understand," Rorschach said feeling something as he looks at the young heroes who stood before him. He could tell they didn't like the Outlaws killing but won't stop them as they understand why they're needed.

!

Author's Notes –

1 - The reason why the US army has so much schooling for soldiers who join is to avoid having so many homeless ex-solders living on the streets. There are many ex-soldiers still on the streets sadly but not as many as there would be if it wasn't for the schooling and the medical treatment for shellshock vets.

2 - With how the drug war is going the only way I can see to stop it is by making some of the drugs legal. Since it's clear that Americans won't ever stop using it like how those who rant out how other people should act couldn't do the same with beer. And those who say that the war on drugs is working, please go down south to Mexico where the drug war is being fought as see for yourselves what it's like down there. I did and it's not pretty. If that kind of stuff was happening here, drugs would become legal to stop the bloodbath. It's so easy to stand on the moral ground saying that drugs are bad as long as the bloodbath isn't happening right outside your door. For those who say it's worth the cost please move to Mexico into the most drug violent area and stay there. How long would you change your point of view with arm gunmen knocking on your door so they can behead you and film it?

3 - It's the only reason why Joker even has a gang.

4 - I would love to see how a comic book writer be able to show that taking a life even if it's someone like the Joker is wrong when what, I just wrote happens to the hero.

5 - Any love that adult Terra had for Beastman is long gone at this point. And Terra's mindset is just like Rorschach's now as that one bad day finally happen for her. The only thing that's keeping her from falling off the edge is that Rorschach seeing what was happening exchanged his life to bring back something important enough for her to stop from turning completely into him.

6 - The main reason why that doesn't happen in comics is that if the older hero gives all the skills they have learned over the years to their younger selves. Is that the younger selves wouldn't have to struggle as their older selves did to learn those skills. Which wouldn't have the same drama that would get the readers attentions. But this is my fic and I'm giving Terra the skills that her older self has learned. Making her much more powerful then she was before.

!


	38. Generations Part 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Generations Part 2 -

The Nest the newest hot spot for young women in the Gotham midtown restaurant scene. The club was the must be place for the young and rich women of the city. There are four level of the building where it was easy to see the class differences on each floor. The first floor was a nicely decorated bar at one end of the room, a large dance floor not too far from there. Techno music blared from the speakers as multicolored strobe lights blinked rapidly. Across from the DJ's stand was a section full of tables and booths in which a number of people sat eating finely cooked foods. This level is where most of the young women and the few men party. The first floor is for the working classes that saved enough money to spend it in the hottest club around. Young women in groups pooling their money together on food, drinks, all to show their boyfriends a good time. In the past it was the guy who emptied their wallet for their dates but with so few men around it was now the woman who empties their purses for their boyfriends now. For a good looking man could always find a new girlfriend if their old one was cheap. Which is why most young women now joined together and share one boyfriend between them. (1)

The second level was the fine dinning and ball dances where the cream of the crops of high class families went to. The statuesque and beautiful women guards kept the patrons of the first floor from trying to sneak up to the second floor. Like her father the owner of the club hires female guards not only for their looks but for their fighting skills, but unlike her father she's not trying to lure horny old men into her club. This floor is where the high class guest schemed, and hustled each other in attempts to climb a social ladder clogged with others who sought the same goal. The food and drinks are overpriced but for the rich young women this was where they showed off to others how much they can throw away.

The way up to the third floor is up some stairs that were barred by a velvet rope and guards. The winding stairs went up some distance before opening up into a larger room that was lighted well in the center, but shadowed against the walls just enough to hide the faces of most of the female patrons. Here was the VIP class where the mostly female patrons could watch as young well fit, and handsome men dance showing off their bodies. The waiters on this floor are all young men who wore nothing but tight black pants. The back rooms on this floor is where for the right price a female party goers could have a small party with one of the male waiters. After a med scan to make sure their clean, as replacing the men because they caught something is a hard thing to do.

The final floor is where the owner of the club spends most of her time. On the top floor is invite only where the wildest parties happen. To be a top member you had to pass a medical exam from a med scanner to make sure you're clean. Even then every time you come you have to pass the med scan again. The owner is a tightwad when it comes to making sure that no one is carrying anything that can be caught by anyone else in her club. You also have to have the money or know someone who could get you in. On that floor the patrons could engage in the wild sex parties that happen there on the main floor or sit in a booth and have sex there. It was also where special events happen from privet parties to birthdays for anyone with the right money.

The owner of the club, Puffin as she likes to be called, the daughter of Penguin took after her father in making money. But unlike her father she's slender and very fast on her feet. She copies her father in dress style and trick umbrellas but likes to deal in black market items, to supplement her income from the club. She doesn't like dealing with the mob or other crime groups as she finds selling high price designer clothes rip offs made her a lot more money then laundering mob money. All she has to do is buy in bulk clothes and have a small tag that says 'Club Banana' sewn on it, making a t-shirt with a $5 price tag into a t-shirt $50 price tag. And is a lot safer as the Outlaws are well known to attack those who laundry money for crime lords. (2)

Currently the floor is full of young villainesses thanks to Luna Luthor who brought the floor for the night. The event is something like a award show featuring all the villains, with news footage of their crimes. All of them got together for this night to see who would win the villain of the year award. They used a point system in picking out who scored the most to win, from the fights, getaways, to the amount stolen. The owner of the club films it sending a live fee on the net which the watchers have to pay to watch. She and the other villains make sure that they never reveal any crime that the law didn't know about or the heroes. The villainesses made sure they never kill or injured bystanders, taking great pains to avoid that and to disable or trap a hero instead of trying to kill her. The villains who didn't never lasted long thanks to the Outlaws. And after this there's the years best heroine award to look forward to.

"I'm going to win this year," Duela said sitting at a table with her friend Alice and the top ranking members of her gang.

"Think again," Clue said the daughter of the Riddler. She wears a green body suit with a mask and wears her black hair long. She's a hacker who breaks into computers of companies and sells it to the biggest bidder.

"No we're the ones," the Central Girls said the daughters of the Rogues, who have taken up being villains as their parents had. They dress like their parents and are Kid Flash's problem as their parents were with hers.

"No, I am," Gothic said who found one of the late Scarecrow's hideouts. Using the notes he left behind made her own fear gas, that while isn't as lethal as the old ones still made people panic. She dresses in rags of gothic clothes and wears a hooded gasmask, on her back she carries a tank of gas with the spray on her right arm. Her gang dress in gothic horror clothing that once viewed through the eyes of a gas sprayed victim made them appear as monsters.

"No me," Blossom said sitting with her mother Nightshade, who she takes after in looks and dress style.

"Settle down dear," Nightshade said looking around the room seeing the other villains full of energy.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles but, this year I win," Rampage said the daughter of Ravager, the grandchild of Deathstroke. She walks onto the stage followed by her two teammates, Doll who dresses like a old doll who makes robotic dolls, and Hacker who is an ace hacker. Both of them provide her with backup support for her on missions. Both of them wheeling something covered by a large cloth.

"Well what is it?" Luna ask wondering if she should use her power armors scanners to peek underneath the cloth.

"This," Rampage said pulling the cloth off, revealing Uniscorn bond to a metal table. His body is bond by metal clamps, leaving him unable to move. He's naked from the waist up even his tool belt was taken from him. Giving the young villainesses a good look of his well tone upper body. He still has his helmet on.

"That's right we took down Uniscorn and, I was the one who got him," Hacker smirks.

"You flash your useless meat bags at him when you jump out of the bathroom naked," Doll shouted out.

"HEY!" Hacker shouted as the other villains laugh.

"You caught Uniscorn," Luna said as she walks onto the stage.

"Yes, I did and because of that, I gain a lot of points. And before something happens," Rampage said as she draws her short sword and swings it upwards cutting, Uniscorn's helmet in two pieces, revealing his face.

The room became silent as all the young villains stared at his face. A face that all of them knew too well. "RANMA!"

"You're Uniscorn!" both Luna and Rampage shouted before staring at each other. "You know him?"

"Let me guess he suddenly showed up out of nowhere, helping you out acting friendly. Then shows up as Uniscorn and stops whatever plan you we're about to do," Luna said as she remembers too well of the handsome strangers who help her when her jetpack was damage during her fight with Supergal. He carried her out of the river and carried her on his back all the way back to one of the Lex buildings. After that she would treat him to a meal and they would talk for awhile, whenever she sees him walking around. From what she gathers he works as the trainer of the new JL, which makes it easy for her to track him.

"He pops up in our city every now and then," Mirror Girl said.

"And acts so friendly with me and my friends," Captain Chill said.

"Don't forget making come ons," Alice said.

"No you girls are the ones who make all the come ons on me," Ranma said. "Always throwing yourselves on me. You girls are villains but you are all still sex craze girls who want to get into my pants."

"Boy that's dumb," Nightshade said as she looks around the room seeing all the young villains staring with death in their eyes at him, her own daughter was changing her arms into thorn covered ones.

"Why would we want to get into your pants!" Rampage said as she pulls down his pants and underwear. She was about to say something else when she saw what he's packing.

"On the other hand that's something, I would love to get my hands on," Duela shouted out. She and the other villains saw Ranma's manhood which made them stare with lust.

"Wow you do live up to you're name," Luna said.

"Hold it right there!" Supergal shouted as she and the other JL members burst into the room. They we're talking with Rorschach and the group he came with when Catwoman phone Nightstalker to watch the villain of the year awards. They quickly ran to save Ranma from the boy hungry villains who should be with them.

"How dare you strip Ranma naked on a live fee," Nightfire said as she and the others like the villains stared at Ranma's naked form.

"Because only you girls get to do that," Nightshade spoke out causing all the young heroines to blush.

"Not so different from us are you," Blossom smirks.

"Well he's ours now," Doll said. "I rather have him then a plank of wood saying we're number one."

"Alright it's whoever can run away with Ranma," Duela shouted out as she and the other villains got ready to fight the heroes.

They all stop as the fire exit door was blasted off its hinges. A clank sound echoed as the auto loader ejected the spent shells and replace them with a new pair. Stepping into the light, Nightshade lost all color on her face. Her darkest nightmare had comeback to life. The one who killed off so many villains before he gave up his life. There have been copycats trying to use his image but they never lasted long and we're always taken down by the Outlaws. But the sheer amount of dread she felt she only felt from him.

"No it can't be… you're dead, you're dead. I saw it. I was there when Terra almost killed Superman. You can't be back," Nightshade said seeing death standing before her.

"He is," the younger Nightshade said as she and the rest of the gang teleported in thanks to Kyd Wykkyd's portal.

"Wait you're me. I remember this, Gizmo used a gateway to go to another world," Nightshade said noticing a younger Terra coming out from behind Rorschach.

"Yes but unlike you we didn't go back home on the first try," Jinx said.

"So you're just the younger one," Rampage said pointing her sword at Rorschach.

"Terra free Ranma and I take it from here," Rorschach said scanning the room seeing who he should take out first.

"Right," Terra said pulling apart the metal harness holding Ranma.

"Thanks," Ranma said pulling up his pants wondering what kind of trouble he's in for now that everyone knows he's Uniscorn.

"You really think you can beat me?" Rampage ask sizing him up.

"My counterpart left your grandfather brain dead. Let's see if you can survive losing half of your head as he did," Rorschach said making Rampage lean back scared. All the young villains were also scared out of their minds. They all grew up hearing about him. They know better then messing around with Terra but Rorschach on the other hand. Everything they heard about him, one thing was always made clear. Terra isn't as scary as Rorschach was.

"Nice knowing you girls," Kid Flash shouted out.

"No," Ranma said leaping from the stage landing in front of Rorschach. "I know they're villains but they're not like the ones you use to deal with. They don't deserve to die."

"They kidnap you and would have rape you," Rorschach said.

"Well, I have to worry about that all the time. I know that the either group wouldn't mind having their way with me. I overheard their moms telling them that they should just strap me to the bed. So me with either group doesn't mean, I'm safe. The villains are just more honest on that part then the heroes," Ranma said.

"Supergal, Superwoman," Luna ask.

"Yes," the two sisters said.

"If Rorschach doesn't kill me. How about we all team up and beat the daylights out of Ranma," Luna suggested.

"We're in," both of them said.

"You hold onto the hope that you can change them," Rorschach said staring at Ranma.

"It work before and, I got to know all of them. They're not that bad. Not like their parents or the ones they copy," Ranma said.

"Rorschach stop right there," Superman said as he and the older JL members along with the Titans teleported in.

"You came," Rorschach said backing down.

"So you like how the world is now that your way of serving justice is seen as the right way?" Superman ask still bitter that the world turn its back on his ideals.

"This world for all the good that has happen, isn't one that, I wished for," Rorschach said stunning everyone.

"What you mean?" Superman ask. "Your point of view won. People don't mind having a group like the Outlaws around. The justice that, I still believe in is viewed as nothing more then for wide-eyed idealist who are stuck in the past that only we can remember. I'm so out-of-date that no one even listens to me anymore. The new JL listen more to their aunt Terra then to us… even my own daughters see my brand of justice as nothing more then something they use to watch on cartoons."

"And that is why that kind of ideal is needed," Rorschach answers. "There always has to be someone on either end. My side and your side. Showing people that there are too ways to serve justice. My dark justice where the heroes are just as bad as the villains. To your light side where the heroes always are better then the villains. But thanks to what you did that day, that kind of thinking has been tainted. Thanks to Hitler any talks about purifying the gene pool always has people thinking about the death camps. I for one accepts the idea that some people should never have children, either for diseases or something medical that is pass down, or for people like my mother who should never be allowed to have children. But because of the deep taint that Hitler made that kind of talk is always viewed as evil. And like that your view on justice has been tainted by your own hands."

"What do you mean?" Terrabeast ask. "I don't like what mom does but at least she gets the job done unlike Superman. Mom is always there for me and the rest of us. All of us have been saved by her before. And all the villains who don't care how many people they hurt or kill are dead now."

"And that's just it. It's so normal for all of you. The young JL members didn't even try to stop me when, I made it clear that I was going to kill their villains. My way should never be accepted as being the only way to serve justice. It's a dark justice for a dark time, where justice of light that the old JL use to stand for, can't shine. It was to shock everyone right down to their core. How broken the system of justice has to be that, I needed to do what, I do," Rorschach explains.

"They did fix things so that villains can't get away with murder by saying they're insane," Terra said.

"Good. But that still doesn't mean that my way should be so accepted. In my world there was no point in me holding back. Without Nite-Owl to be the voice of reason, I had no reason not to cripple or kill. I became more and more as a monster before, I was teleported to another. The JL is what keeps me from becoming worse then, I am now. I hold back because, I know they be there to stop me from going too far. And will stop me if, I truly become what, I fight. Terra, Ace my other self must have look at you two as, I do with Terra now. Terra gives me a reason not to become worse then, I am now. As you're younger counterpart will become too, Ace. But what Superman did utterly destroyed everything that he stood for. Now the young JL don't even try to stop either of you from killing. As, I said hurting someone is one thing. But once you take a life, you can never take it back. While, I don't like it, some villains have proven that they can be reformed. With some of the new heroes being the children of villains, I can't say that villains can't turn a new leaf. I give no mercy to those who do wrong but the JL, the Titans are what keeps me from killing or crippling the villains that are on their side now," Rorschach said.

"That, I know," adult Jinx said as her younger self hides behind her future husband.

"You mean he tried?" a scared Jinx ask.

"You don't want to know," adult Jinx said.

"With that said. It's still very clear to all that my way of justice, gets results. This future is better then the past, as it should be. There's little crime and the streets are safer thanks to the Outlaws killing off people who don't care how many people die because of them. You old JL showed in one of the worse examples you could have shown, you valued the lives of the Brotherhood of Evil over the life of a newborn child," Rorschach said causing said group to look shame faced. "I said the other Superman in the other world, that he's worse then me. For he would rather have children rape then have blood on his hands. But you old JL have proven me wrong. You are worse then he is, for you would rather have dead babies then have the blood of villains on your hands or anyone else. And no matter what you have done to try to redeem yourselves, will never change that fact. And the reason why your own children lost their faith in you. For they will always wonder if you would let them die to save the life of a villain. No they don't need to wonder they already know, since you all put honor before reason." (3)

"He's right," Nightstalker said shocking her father. "Now dad you made it clear long ago that you will never take a life. Even to save your own children you will never take a life."

"I can't," Batman said shamed on the deepest level. Knowing that even his last child which he went all out to form a bond with, since he fail utterly with her two brother, knows that he would never take a life, even to save her life.

"Uniscorn you will kill to save a life but will always try to save as many as you can," Rorschach said Ranma.

"I know that, I can't save everyone but, I will try to save as many as, I can," Uniscorn said.

"Someone new to take up the fallen symbol that Superman once stood for. One who has common sense and just won't keep saying that killing is always wrong no matter what," Rorschach said.

"I will kill to protect others but only when there isn't another way," Ranma said.

"Good," Rorschach said. "Gizmo open a portal. We're leaving."

"Right," Gizmo said turning on the gateway and thanks to Cyborg the older one inputted the data to send them home.

"With what we learn of what can happen in our future, it can be change. Hopefully seeing what happen to their older selves the JL of our world will learn from this one mistakes. Ranma try to rekindle the ideals that the old JL once stood for. Heroes can't all be as jaded as I am," Rorschach said as the others of his group enter the portal.

"Don't worry, I'm the best," Ranma smirks.

"We'll work on that ego first," adult Terra said as she and Ace walk over to say goodbye to the man who in their eyes is the only father they ever known.

"Thank you for everything. Everything that you done for me. Here this will help when you meet my younger self," Ace said as she implanted a memory into Rorschach's head for her younger self. "Something that will help her trust you." (4)

"I hope that you'll be there for my younger self longer then it was for me," Terra smiled sadly.

"As, I said. The Brotherhood won't be there when Terrabeast is born," Rorschach said as he steps into the portal. Leaving behind a world where his views of justice had won out. But in one of the worse ways possible.

"No wonder he's the most feared hero," Ranma said before he notice that with Rorschach gone the young women turn their sights back onto him.

"He's mine!" Luna shouted as she grabs him.

"No he isn't!" Supergal and Superwoman shouted as they try to pull Ranma free without ripping him apart.

"No our!" Duela and Alice shouted as they piled on Ranma. The other villainesses and heroines quickly piled on too. Ending with a huge catfight with Ranma being the prize.

"Should we do something?" Green Arrow ask watching as his daughter fighting her way to Ranma.

"No you men go," Nightshade said stepping up next to the older heroes.

"We women will handle the young girls," Catwoman said.

"They're right they can handle it," Batman said.

"Just like that?" Robin ask.

"Any of you want to step into that catfight which your daughter is part of?" Batman ask.

"Good point," Superman said leaving as the older women began pulling the younger ones out of the pile. He hopes that his younger self will make the right choice and not stand in the way to save a life at the cost of the life of a villain.

!

Author's Notes –

1 - Since there is one boy for every nine girls. Many things like who pays for the date has been switched around. Like how some girls only go on dates for a free meal. And with so few men around a man is expected to have at least two wives.

2 - You be very surprise that some of the high price designer clothes are the same as the ones in a Wal-Mart but just has a designer label on it.

3 - Would anyone put their trust in a hero who would rather save the villain over the life of a child? Any comic or manga writers who read this, here's a great plot up for grabs. Have the hero save the villain while letting a child be killed instead. The backlash would be huge and utterly destroy the trust the hero had before.

4 - As I said before mind tricks won't work on Rorschach because his mind is filled with too much horror. But since Ace was raise in a black site army base for most of her life being raised as a weapon. She can handle what she sees in his mind.

!


	39. Homecoming

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Homecoming -

"The world is slowly becoming a lady land as more girls are being born then boys. The younger generation has one boy for every nine girls in some places. The sperm banks are helping since at that time the couple or woman can chose what sex their child is by in-vitro fertilization. There is a big problem in the Middle East and Asia where boys are seen as more valuable then girls and the new science in picking what gender a baby is, has gotten the rate of births there almost nothing but boys. For the ones who can afford it anyways. The places where they can't and have to do it the old way is having the opposite effect as couple having baby after baby girl trying to have a boy. The boys in those areas who make it to adulthood are barred from any remotely dangerous or strenuous occupations as "precious seed-bearers" in places where they're rare, while women have taken over all positions of authority. Which has reduce the fighting in the Middle East as the main troops that terror cells use are young men, are now in short supply. And how those countries treat women, its hard for those groups to lure young women to replace the men that have been killed. Rorschach and his group really hit them hard to the point that they're nothing but a shadow they once were, and fading as the leaders can't get any new people to fight. They wasted all the true believers in the past wars who would die by blowing themselves up and trying to fight the Outlaws. Once they were used up the ones left were more interested in staying alive then fight and die. Also with Rorschach being tried of those oil rich countries funding terrorist groups, had Terra simply moved all the oil reserves they had someplace else. With no money from oil and a generation made up of almost all women, the terrorist groups are dying off, with the help of the Outlaws who hunt them down. In fact almost all of them are dead," Robin explains as he read the files he was handed to from his older self explaining the future world. (1)

"I'm surprise that she got away with that," Green Arrow said as he and the other members of the JL look over the letters that their kids sent them. Once the Titans got back home, the Hive Five quickly gave themselves up as they didn't want to take any chances with Rorschach or Terra. For those two they went on their way, Terra saying that they have someone to meet. With that the Titans went to the Watchtower to give the JL the letters and files that they were given in the future world.

"She did but nothing really happen. How you fight someone who acts like Rorschach and can control anything made from earth?" Cyborg ask. (2)

"So she can make spikes come out of the ground or throw rocks," Booster Gold said.

"She can also control metal, glass, gems and has rip all the iron in a person blood out," Jinx adds.

"That's bad," Hawkgirl said as even she has second thoughts on fighting Terra. She would be able to use her mace against her or just rip the iron from her blood. (3)

"Wait, I don't understand how there isn't a problem with the uneven number of boys to girls. Doesn't that have a wide impact?" Steel ask reading a letter from his granddaughter.

"There are still plenty of men around but that is the older generation. For the younger generation a new culture was made for them. It's very common for young men to have a harem of young girls and it's expected of them to marry more then one wife. And donate sperm to banks for women who can't get a husband. Which is why me and Starfire are both Robin's wives," Claydoll explains.

"Two wives huh? How is that working for your future self?" Flash ask Robin.

"He said he's as hen pecked as Batman is with Catwoman," Robin sighed as his future self told him what to expect and that his future wives were telling their counterparts how to deal with him. But he did say for all the trouble he does love them.

"You do that after him," Catwoman said as she read the note that her future self gave to Annie to give to her. "And with help from my future self, I'll be the one who wears the pants in the family."

"Do you always have to do this?" Batman ask reading the file his counterpart gave Annie. What really got his attention is the information his older self gave him about his two sons. Alex who's mother is his old flame, Andrea Beaumont known as the gun for hire, Phantasm. And his second child, Damian whose mother is Talia al Ghul. Both of them turn out like Jason, with both of them becoming members of the Outlaws. Mostly because his older self could never bond with them. His daughter was his last hope in becoming a father as his was to him. But even with him pulling out all the stops and making her join the JL so she be with kids she can be friends with… Even with all of that she still doesn't put as much faith in him as she does with Terra. Because he would never take a life even if it cost him her life. All the new members of the JL see the older JL the same way. Knowing that they value the lives of villains over that of their own children. (4)

"According to my older self with me doing this to you all the time, has made you less of a loner as, I push you into things you wouldn't otherwise," Catwoman said.

"Am, I really the one who cause the ideals that, I stand for to look as nothing more then a joke for the new generation?" Superman ask having read what his two daughters wrote to him. He learned the reason why he has two wives was because a normal woman couldn't bare any child of his without the child killing her. The only way was for Lois to become a amazon. But because of a law she couldn't be train to become one without being a amazon either by becoming a sister-wife or be raised as one. Wonder Woman step in and help out by becoming his wife along with Lois. Which got him two lovely daughters but with him having two wives who get along with each other very well. Lois would tongue lash him into submission and when that fails Wonder Woman would come in swinging. And since Lois is as strong as her fellow wife is, they would tag team him. (5)

"Got this video," Cyborg said putting it on the main screen.

!

A news copter flew over the downtown area of Metropolis which was lifted floating high in the sky. The Daily Planet building was at the center of the floating land mass that was 3 miles wide around the building. It's now floating above the mid town area of the city. Standing on top of the building was Terra, dress in her body armor and had transformed her body into a mix of living metal, stone, and gems. The JL members were all standing by as Terra had made herself known and raised a double wall around the edge of the landmass before she lifted it upwards, leaving one wall acting as a rim to prevent people from falling off the edge and the one on the ground to prevent people from falling into the hole. The JL kept people clear of the hole, they didn't have to worry about the gas pipes or water mains as Terra had sealed them off before she lifted the piece of land up. Strangely the people on the floating part of the city were calm like they weren't standing on a floating land mass that could fall at anytime.

"Terra please stop this," Beastman pleaded with his wife, having run up the stairwell.

"Don't you dare think you can talk to me after what you did," Terra said coldly as she cause two thin spikes to shoot out of the wall to impale him by his shoulders. She cause the ends to turn into hooks and reeled back the spikes back into the wall, sending Beastman to slam into the wall, pinned by his shoulders. "Because you couldn't bare to have blood on your hand my daughter is dead."

"I just couldn't make the biggest mistake of my life," Beastman said.

"Really?" Terra ask as she held the metal box that Rorschach gave to her, holding the body of her child inside. "For your honor you allowed our daughter, no my daughter to be taken by that big ape. And now she's dead before she's even a day old. All so you wouldn't have to take the life of a child killer."

"I just couldn't," Beastman said lowing his head.

"Enough," Superman said appearing in the sky.

"Finally came," Terra said facing him.

"Terra you have every right to be angry but none of these people should pay," Superman said.

"I only took this many people to make sure none of the JL members interfere. Right now, I am straining myself just keeping this piece of land from falling. If, I get knock out or stun enough, 3 miles worth of land is going to fall on the city beneath it. Both of us knows that even if the JL does manage to save everyone, there's no way that you'll be able to save the city. The only thing left of Metropolis when this land falls will be rubble and the parts of the city that, I didn't lifted up or crush," Terra explains.

"And don't forget about me," Ace said appearing. "Someone has to keep the people from panicking. I'm making them calm so that none of them will hurt themselves or others."

"The JL could have taken me, but there's no way you guys be able to beat both of us," Terra said as she and Ace work very well with each other. With her power to change the world around her and Ace's power to make things real just by thinking about it. There's almost nothing that they can't do working together. Which Rorschach pointed out to them.

"What will it take for you to put things back as it was?" Superman ask.

"Simple, the only way, I'm going to put the city back together is that, I get to kill you," Terra said as she adds a green coating to her armor. Superman gasp as he felt his bodying weakening and a burning feeling spreads through his body. She leaps from where she's standing and tackles Superman, sending both of them falling. She repeatedly punches him as they fell, hitting the ground Superman got the worst of it as Terra merely sank into the ground before popping back up.

In the foreground the JL members could only watch as the leader of the JL was beaten without any mercy. Also watching are the Titans who had tried to get the JL to let Terra look for her daughter. The Hive 5 was also there watching the beat down on Superman. They were cheering for Terra as they watch her break Superman. But even they had to turn their eyes away from the beating. The only time they saw anything like this was with Rorschach.

"Because of you my daughter is dead," Terra said to the badly beaten form of Superman. "If you had just listen to reason, I could have been with Rorschach and Ace. They would have found her sooner."

"If you had gone with them, you would have killed everyone in the base. Your child first memory would be her mother covered in blood," Superman said.

"And that's the reason why you prevented me from going out to find her?" Terra screamed as she smashes his face with a rock fist.

"No there's also another reason," Ace said teleporting next to Terra.

"What reason?" Terra ask.

"It's the problems with values dissonance that cause Superman to stop you from killing the Brotherhood of Evil. His old fashion values that he hold over all because he was raised to truly believe in it, is lost on the new generation. He wanted to stop you from killing the Brotherhood, so that he and the JL be the ones who would save your child. All so that he could prove that his way still works, that heroes don't have to kill the villains and still be able to save everyone. He hates how the younger generation has embrace Rorschach and us. Seeing how the JL always saves people who don't care at all how many of them are killed at their hands. Putting value in lives of villains and killers over the lives of the very people he's suppose to be protecting. Sure if the jails could keep them lock up or for mass murders get the death penalty instead of getting a padded cell because they say they're crazy, would make all the difference. But they don't and the younger generation has given up on the legal system and look upon us to fix things. Because he cannot reconcile his values with those of the younger generation of heroes and, more importantly, the public that supports them. He chose to have your child be the symbol to show that his way still works. Too bad it didn't work," Ace explains.

"You would use my child for that!" Terra growled.

"The plan was thought up by Batman who wanted to steam the tide of people giving us support. It's not that surprising as he doesn't trust in anyone with powers, who uses it to kill people, even if it is villains. He wanted to show his two sons that what Rorschach does isn't always the answer. Both of them have given up on his way and are following in our footsteps. Instead he shown them that he and Superman are worse then they think Rorschach is," Ace said giving a glare at Batman who standing on a nearby roof.

"I would hurt them through their children as they had done with mine. But then, I would be the same as them," Terra said in a ironic tone of voice. "Since they always say the same thing to us, when we kill scum bags."

"We couldn't have a world where young people think the only way to fight villains is by killing them," Superman grunted his body still in deep pain.

"Cops are allowed to kill when it's needed to save a life. Why is it so different with heroes?" Terra ask him.

Superman was lost for words as all the JL members also were.

"Want to know what's the worse thing about this? Is that my child wasn't dead when they found her. She was still alive," Terra said.

"She was… alive?" Superman ask horror struck as he saw the state the child came in when Rorschach had burst in.

"Yes she was. And Rorschach was the one who had to mercy kill her," Terra said to the horrified heroes and bystanders. "Ace won't tell me what she and Rorschach saw and, I can't bring myself to look. But you saw didn't you. What the Brotherhood did to her. She would have been a living generator to control the earth. And don't tell me you would want my child to live. You saw it for yourself. What kind of a life would it be for her? To be brain dead for the rest of her life? No it's worse she never got to live her life at all. Thanks to you and Batman. No Batman only thought of the plan. You're the one who follow through with it."

"Yes, I did," Superman said admitting his guilt.

"Good," Terra said as she forms two spikes with green rock tips. "I'm going to kill you now and after that, Batman. Not because what you two did. It's to protect any other child that you two would use to show that your way is the right way. You JL are willing to let my child die it if meant that you or anyone else would kill, even your own kids would die so that a villain would live."

Superman could only watch in horror as the spikes inched they way into his eyes. The JL members could only watch as their leader was going to be killed in front of them, and there's nothing that they could do to stop it. A baby's cry suddenly echoed out through the air. Terra stared down at the box that held her daughter's body, where the cry came from. She let the two spikes drop as she kneels down. Shaking with fear and hope she opens the box, revealing her daughter wrap in a cloth, crying out for her.

"Terra put the city back together," Rorschach appearing as he appears along side with Hades, Greek god of the dead.

"Rorschach you did this?" Ace ask as Terra couldn't speak as she held her child close to her body.

"Someone had to make things right," Rorschach said.

"Thank you," Terra said as she puts the city back together and reconnect the pipes and mains together.

After everything was put back together, Rorschach walk over to Superman. "This is the last time, the final time that, I had to clean up the mess you either left or made. I would kill you. But that's the easy way out for you. You don't deserve that."

"What did you do?" Superman ask.

"I use a boom tube to travel to the Amazon island. Once there, I made my way to the gates of the underworld. I force them open, all awhile fighting off Wonder Woman and the other amazons," Rorschach explains.

"Yes he's quite a fighter," Hades said enjoying being out in the mortal world.

"You freed him to bring Terra's daughter back?" Superman ask.

"No, I offer my life for hers and have her body restored back to what it was," Rorschach said shocking everyone.

"You gave up your life to bring her back?" Terra ask staring at her mentor who she came to saw as the father she needed, that both she and Ace needed.

"He did," Ace said as she saw the deal he made with Hades for it.

"I'm here to say goodbye to both of you. And to stop you two from becoming me, because of what Superman has done," Rorschach said.

"What you mean?" Superman ask.

"Because of you both of them didn't had second thoughts about lifting part of a city into the air and threatening to drop it on the rest of it. Just so that you would have no choice but to let Terra beat you to death. Exactly as, I would have done," Rorschach said. "I'm not much of a parent figure as, I never had one. But ever since, I took them in. All, I have done was shown them what it takes to be me. To show them all the evil that, I have to do, to be what, I am. All to make them not to want to become what, I had to be. When, I learn that Terra was going to be a mother, I had hope that she would put all this behind her and be the mother she never had. But you had to stop her from looking for her child. Everything that has happen, is on your head. All because you still think you're back at the picture prefect home you grew up in. We all can't have a picture prefect childhood in a place that's free of crime."

"I know that," Superman said.

"No you don't. Because if it wasn't for me. Stepping in to fix the problem you made. You would had created two Omega level meta humans who are just like me," Rorschach explains.

Everyone who heard and know even a bit about him had a fridge horror moment. Rorschach is scary, the scariest man on the planet. Ace and Terra are the only ones who can hold him back from doing what he does. They had soften him from what he was before he took them in. But because of what Superman did, they would had become exactly like their mentor. Only that they have powers, powers that make them the most powerful meta humans on earth. Both Superman and Batman's eyes widen as they realize what would have happen if Rorschach hadn't step in.

"You finally realized what you almost done," Rorschach said. "I am a monster. But, I will rather die first then have either Terra or Ace become like me. I can't think like you as you can't think like me. Both of us grew up in different places. One a place where the American dream is still alive. And mine where that dream died long ago. But unlike you, I know that I have to change with the times. While you always have to be the old timer who continues to act as if the world is still the good old days. Those old school values are nice but only for that era. Women wear pants, and people of different colors can marry, which the old school values you hold dear are against. Tell me if you value those old values then why don't you enforce all of them and stop people of different colors from marrying?"

"I…," Superman said lost for words.

"You can't just cherry pick the values that you want to enforce if you want everyone to live under those old school values you believe in. Because the values you were thought to believe in were made from white skin people who wanted everything to stay the same with them on the top," Rorschach said.

"Come Rorschach it's time for me to return," Hades said.

"Thank you for everything," Terra said as she looks down at her child.

"Just be sure you and Ace don't become like me. Ace you're a aunt now and have someone to look after. Both of you have to set a example for her," Rorschach said.

"We will," Ace said. "And we will make a world where people like us isn't needed anymore."

"I know you two will," Rorschach said as he left with Hades.

!

"So that's the reason why my future self is hated and lost the trust of the public," Superman said.

"Dear if you ever do that. I will rip your balls off and force feed them to you," Catwoman glared at Batman.

"Wait wouldn't Terra be wanted for threatening to drop a city?" Flash ask.

"You would think so but with her being close to someone who can change reality only by thinking about it and has the strongest mind powers around, no one wants to make either of them mad. Also she has been using her powers to restore the damage the earth has been put through. In Africa after she and the Outlaws took care of the warlords was where her passion lay, working with the Red Cross. She irrigated land that had never seen crops and delivered more food and volunteers in a single afternoon than citizens expected to meet in a lifetime. Africa thanks to her is no longer a third world country. But of course she only fixes the land for countries who don't fund terrorist or have dead squads to kill their own people. Almost all those countries are now under new leadership or are a blight ridden land where most of the people living there had move to another country. With Ace's help in reading minds she's able to pick out which people she kills and which ones truly want to make things right for what they had done or are innocent. Working together they clean up many areas that people just given up on and freed innocent people from jail," Raven explains. (6)

"So that's why," Supergirl said. "She is just too good at making the world better to have her behind bars."

"And thanks to what my future self failed to do, she has become the new Rorschach. The only thing that kept her from changing completely into him, is because he gave his life to bring back our kid. Giving her a reason to be softer then he was," Beastboy said. (7)

"And why no one puts any real trust in the older JL anymore in that world. They almost turn both Ace and Terra into Rorschach," Jinx said. (8)

"Where are Rorschach and Terra now?" Green Lantern ask.

"Finding Ace," Spoiler said.

!

Elsewhere -

Ace was sitting on a swing of a small abandon park. Coming up in front of her were Rorschach and Terra. Ace had already read their minds and saw the memory that her older self left for her to find.

"Ace," Rorschach said.

"I read your minds," Ace said.

"Then you know why we're here," Terra said.

"Yes, the memory my older self left for me told me," Ace said.

"I don't know what happen in the other world that brought us together. I do know that your older self told me that she was happy with me taking her in," Rorschach said.

"And you and, I got along great together," Terra said offering her hand.

Ace smiled thinking back to the memory that showed her what her life would be like with the two in front of her. It wouldn't be the picture prefect family life she seen on tv. But it's one that would accept her as she is. She took Terra's hand into hers and stood up. Becoming apart of a family.

!

Author's Notes –

1 - In the world Rorschach came from the nations that make up the Middle-East aren't that powerful of nations. Because of Manhattan making electric cars cheap to make and being able to hold a charge longer then the ones we have now. Which means there isn't that big of a demand for oil and Manhattan can always make enough crude oil out of anything, which he did giving the US a huge supply of oil. Which means all the Middle-East terrorist groups either doesn't exist or not as well funded as oil isn't that valuable.

2 - Terra is now a Omega Level powerhouse thanks to what her older counterpart giving her all the skills she learned over the years. The main reason why no one tries to stop the Outlaws which is a small group is because of Terra. She can rip out all the trace amounts of minerals in any body.

3 - As I said before the supers with powers are going to use it as they should even if all the drama is cut out.

4 - How much faith would you put in someone who would rather have you die then having to stain their hands with blood?

5 - Wonder Woman isn't as strong as Superman is but with Lois being as strong as she is, together they have him hen pecked.

6 - Sure mind reading would get a lot of people saying it isn't right to read someone else's minds. But how many people who are in jail, who shouldn't be in there would welcome having their minds read to prove that they are innocent?

7 - Terra is softer then Rorschach is. She gives most people a quick death, to a slow painful one. What death would you pick between having your head smash with a rock to having your insides lank out of you? And while Rorschach would simply kill off the new villains, Terra gives them the choice between giving up or fighting her.

8 - The reason no one puts any real trust in the older JL anymore is that they almost made two young women with Omega level powers into Rorschach. Think about it. If Rorschach is able to do what he does and he doesn't any powers. What would Ace and Terra would be like if they truly become what Rorschach is.

!


	40. Fatherhood

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Fatherhood –

The sun was peaking as the rays of light slowly brightens the sky. Dawn was coming as Rorschach gave one last look at through the window of the warehouse owned by LexCorp. With the former CEO and founder of the company dead, there was many things that had to be settled and be done. Marcy Graves the former bodyguard and driver of Luthor is the one who is now acting as the CEO of the company. There's rumors of her having a child with her ex-employer, but nothing that can be proven. With his sudden death and the shake up with the new CEO getting rid of certain departments in the science division as well as down sizing others to save money.

The building he's using now is one of the warehouses that supplied one of the divisions that were cut. The equipment that the older Terra and Ace had gave him, would need spare parts to keep them working. He learned how to maintain equipment and how to make repairs from his friend Nite-Owl when they were still together. With the help from Terra, teaching him with what she learned from the Titans and Slade, he learned how to make repairs and maintain the energy cannon he picked up. (1)

Then there's Ace who along with mind powers has gain the power to make anything she thinks of real. Through the memory of her older self she learned how to control her reality warping powers. She even learned how to fix the brain problem that would have killed her if left unchecked. Manhattan was the one who saved her in that other world leaving behind the knowledge of how to fix it, to the older Ace. He still wonders what Manhattan has planned for him, but seeing what he did for those two girls to save them from turning into what he is. Manhattan gave him something that he never had before. But he can't bring himself to say it.

He walk past the room where both Ace and Terra slept. They had slept through the night as they would be the ones who would look after things while he slept. Made a few rounds around the streets, broke a pimp's arms after finding him beating one of his whores. Snap the neck of a gang leader while the rest of the gang watched, after he had crippled for life. They're not use to having someone like me around still. Haven't seen any costume villains for a time.

'Must have scared them off, once it became known that, I'm here in New York,' he thought to himself. 'Open the door and peeked in. Both of them are sleeping on the couches of the break room. Two young girls, both still teens, under my care. Both of them seen horrors in their short lives. Both of them saw something in me. Something that, I couldn't see. Both have been broken and rebuilt so many times that, there isn't much left of the girls that use to be. No there was never a childhood for them. Terra force to flee from her home because of her family. Ace because of the power she had since she was born. Both were curse with powers that made them outcast, while also making them two of the most powerful beings on the planet. One with the power to change the world at her will, the other to make things real just by thinking about it. Together they be able to change the world.'

It will ruin lives and destroy entire nations because of what they will do. To make a world where madmen who are willing to chant about their god being the one true god, while killing anyone who isn't one of them, won't be around anymore. In the other future world most of the Middle-East were terrorists and their supporters were found in great numbers, were all wipe out. With the number of boys being much lower and girls being much higher, thanks to the aftereffects of the virus that almost killed off all the males. Made it very hard for the old men who wanted to destroy the western world, to find fresh soldiers. Since their belief only creates raiders and bombers, it doesn't catches the mind of young people who aren't strong believers. With what happen to the nations of the Middle-East thanks to Ace and Terra, all the leaders and members of the terrorist groups were all dead. The one trick nations with most of the oil reserves, were taken from them. Like in his world, where thanks to Manhattan the Middle-East countries never became as powerful as they are here. Without the huge market on oil for fuel or things made out of oil, thanks to Manhattan who created a vast reserve of oil, that reduced the demand on oil from other countries. Terra and Ace did the same in the other world. Terra removed the oil from those countries that funded terrorist groups and housed them, or both. Putting the oil in a friendly nation, then making the countries around the rouge nations, from barren deserts into a lust green land. She did the same with any metals that could be found under the sands as well, leaving nothing of worth behind. That lead to many younger people into either overthrowing the old order so that their land can have good fertile land, or just moving to a new place to live. She also destroyed all the weapons they had, from guns, to rockets all of which are made out of metal, left them completely defenseless and stop them from threatening other nations with weapons of mass destruction. And with the mass deaths at the hands of Ace using her powers to read minds to find her targets, of the men in the terrorist groups and people who thought like them, many places became ghost nations. (2)

'Harden but still kinder then me,' Rorschach thought to himself. He would have just killed everyone in those countries to pull the root of Middle-East terrorists groups once and for all. Instead of giving the younger generation a chance to show the world they could change. From ranting ragheads who are suicide bombers and are only tolerated because they either had oil or stockpiles of weapons, which they no longer had, to people who can show the world that image of the Middle-East is gone. Which is easy to do since all the hardliners were all dead. (3) But that road is a long hard one, as they needed to undo all the damage that the last generations had done. All the outside world sees, are a bunch of people who spread violence and hatred wherever they go, who can no longer do any of that. They no longer had oil or stockpiles of weapons, all that they had left to offer, could be easily found elsewhere. And that the rest of the world view them completely irrelevant.

'So many things to do,' he thought to himself. He saw the kind of world the future could be. With few young men around who were the ones who did most of the crime, the world became a more peaceful place. But he wasn't fooled into thinking that with women running things, that they're less likely to commit crimes or acts of violence, he knows way too well, first hand from his mother how cruel the fairer sex can be. The future Ace and Terra just are better at putting out the fires before they get out of control. And with Ace being able to read minds, made sure there was never a mistake made, those who can change their ways to those who would never change.

'We will make a world where people like us can never be made or born,' Rorschach thought to himself. He close the door letting them get some more sleep. He would see that world they saw would be made real, if he has to become a monster to do so, so be it. (4)

!

Batcave -

Batman sat in front of the computer reading through the files his future sent him. So many things for him to get ready for. With the aftereffects of the virus, making male births rare while making the female birth rate boom. The medical reports from the future showed that the doctors of that time still haven't figure out a way to reverse the hormone damage caused by the virus, when it comes to what sex the baby would be before it fully forms. The only way to have a male child without having to do it the old way, where it's 1 out of 10 births, is to have it done by in-vitro fertilization. But that still is costly which many people can't afford. (5)

"Busy working, I see," Catwoman said as she leans on the back of his chair.

"There's a lot of things to go over," Batman said. He doesn't want to know too much of his future but with everything that has happen, along with the fact the future Catwoman giving her younger self information, became a moot point. Especially with what happen to the Middle-East in that future. But his future wrote to leave it alone, just let Ace and Terra repeat what their future selves did.

"Reading up on what happen in the Middle-East?" Catwoman ask. "Just leave it. Things are a lot better off then letting them go on as they do now."

"Only because they have to or die," Batman said.

"That's because you're a man. Try being a woman in that place," Catwoman said. "They killed off all those people who truly believe in killing anyone who isn't one of them. Those places no longer have oil to fund their oil rich nations or stockpiles of weapons. Besides those two things what do they really have that's worth putting up with them? The American government no longer has to grin and bare it, since those places no longer has the one resource that made them powerful or huge stockpiles of weapons. To say the least that the male population is nothing but a shadow of what it was thanks to Ace killing all those people, who want to destroy the Western world. And they made the world a much better place, by restoring the damage done to the earth and turning lifeless land into fertile land. And dear having so much blood on their hands is worth it. Or did you're grandfather who fought in WW2 was nothing more then a cold blooded killer as you think of Rorschach?"

Batman was shock as he stared at her.

"Dear this isn't some comic or cartoon where not ever killing off the enemy always gives you a happy ending. Your grandfather killed enemy soldiers because if he didn't they would either kill him or someone on his side. You have to stop thinking that by killing someone even if it's to save someone else's life, is always wrong," Catwoman said.

"No, I can't," Batman said. "I can't let myself fall into that pit."

"Then it's no wonder none of your children trust you with their lives," Catwoman said sending a jolt through Batman's body. "I read what my future self wrote about your two sons and our daughter. Your sons left because you could never let go of the fact that they don't see a problem in killing. And for our daughter, she knows that no matter what happens, you will never save her if it means you would have to kill someone. Your parents would be so proud that you hold your honor above the life of their grandchild."

"I…," Batman trying to find words.

"Would either of your parents would let you die, if it meant they would have to kill someone?" Catwoman ask.

"…..," Batman responded.

"Dear are you so set in your mindset, that you would go through the plan your future self came up with. Just to show that not killing off the villains works?" Catwoman ask. "Please don't be what your other self became. Your future self is more feared then you are now. Because everyone knows he's willing to put any child in mortal danger just to prove his point. Children fear you because they know you will get them killed, if they're lucky."

"That's what my other self wrote. He wants me to not become what he has become. Losing any chance of forming a bond with either of his sons and going all out to form one with his daughter, still failing as well. Because she doesn't trust him to save her," Batman said.

"Then you know what you have to become. Be the father yours was to you. If you don't then Rorschach for all that he has done will be a better father then you," Catwoman said. "Let Rorschach and his girls to deal with the problems you can't bring yourself to do. Let them make the world better as it is in that future. It will give you free time to be a father."

"But what's to stop them from going too far?" Batman ask.

"That's what the JL are for," Catwoman answers.

!

At the Kent Farm -

Superman was sitting down for dinner with his parents. Along with him are Wonder Woman and Lois, both of whom would become his wives. His parents were delighted knowing that he gave them grandchildren, but were also deeply shock at what their grandchildren thought of them.

"Hi grandma and grandpa. I'm A-Ko the daughter of Wonder Woman," the redheaded daughter said on the video file.

"And, I'm Sally, daughter of Lois," the dark haired daughter said.

"You raised dad the best you could. He's a good dad but he's too old fashion in his thinking," A-Ko said.

"You taught dad to never become a monster to fight monsters. That truth, justice, and the American way is how to fix the world. But it isn't, it just isn't. We live in a world that is a peaceful one, thanks to the Outlaws killing off all the villains. They killed off all the terrorists, the crime lords, the war lords and all the people who work for them. All so that we the new generation wouldn't have to deal with the horrors that they had to deal with. And grandpa you fought in WW2. If you acted like how you taught dad to behave, all you would have done was left enemy soldiers who would have killed you or other soldiers. Because you won't kill even to save your fellow soldier's life," Sally explains.

"The reason why dad's the best hero, is because he's not human. Because of you two, he's always trying to be what you two taught him to think what a human should be like. You two set his mind to one way of thinking that he's unable to change his way, till he was force to. And only because of the aftermath of what he let happen to aunt Terra's daughter. He became the most hated hero, he was force to give up being Superman for years because of the public anger at him. It's what finally forced him to rethink his values for a new age. Those values you taught him are okay but those values aren't that relevant anymore. Dad has become that old guy who remembers the good old days, where women could only wear dresses and be homemakers, people of different colors couldn't marry, that gay couples don't have the same rights as non gay couples. That every life, even someone who killed everyone in a city, is worth saving. We children of the new generation don't care about those old values as they were made by white skin people who wanted everything to stay the same, with them sitting at the top," A-Ko said.

"Because of you two dad won't revalue his values. Which is fine with us as we had given up on him long ago. He's not worth the effort in helping him reconnect with the new world. Morals have to change with the times to be relevant with the new generation. If it wasn't then slavery would still be seen as a necessary and productive trade. But you two taught dad to never change his values no matter what," Sally explains.

"You made dad what he is, but why couldn't you two teach him to change with the times? We never knew either of you. And it's fine with us. If we did we would just be like dad is," A-Ko said.

"Please tell dad it's okay to change his values. He has to be able to change with the times," Sally said as the video ended.

"They really don't like us," Mrs. Kent said deeply hurt by what her granddaughters thought of her and her husband.

"As they don't like me either," Superman said as they made no effort in showing what they truly thought of him.

"Your future self did almost made those two girls, into what Rorschach is," Mr. Kent said.

"Which is why we need to work on getting Clark to revalue his values," Lois said.

"Rorschach is a monster in many ways. But he does make a good father," Wonder Woman said. Even with everything they thought about him, they couldn't deny the fact that he's a good father in going to hell and back, literary to save his daughters from turning into him. "He in that future did the impossible that should have gotten him killed. To save his daughters from becoming him, and trading his life for his grandchild."

"Rorschach is a monster but he does everything he can to make sure no one would ever become like him. And understands that the worlds needs two sides of how to deal with problems. But, I can't admit it myself," Clark said.

"But it's not the right way," Mr. Kent said.

"How about we just keep throwing Hitler in jail, knowing that after he escapes he start another war, then repeat. It doesn't matter how many people die or how much is lost because killing Hitler stopping him for good isn't the right thing to do," Lois said shutting up Mr. Kent. (6)

"You fought against him and seen the horrors of his actions caused. Would you just throw him in jail knowing that he would just break out to continue his mad dream?" Wonder Woman ask. "That's not a world, I want my child to grow up in."

"The rest of the world can't live in the American Dream that Smallvile is. And you can't just keep throwing people in jail when they either break out or get off because they plea they're insane. Because it works here doesn't mean it works everywhere. Rorschach understands that, why can't any of you?" Lois ask the Kent family. None of them could find an answer to counter.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rorschach had a gas powered hook gun. He would had to learn how to make repairs and maintain it. He may smell and is dirty but he doesn't care about that. What he does care about is making sure that his equipment for crime fighting is in working order because he puts that ahead of taking a shower.

2 - A ghost town is either devoid of people or just a few people left. A ghost nation works the same, as many men who are connected to terrorist groups or supported them, or thought on the same lines, were all killed by Ace. And with the surrounding countries being a lust fertile land because they didn't fund or housed terrorist groups, compared to the desert land of the rouge nation, many younger people just moved away.

3 - One of the key reasons why in the Uniscore story, which is one possible futures of this fic. Is a peaceful one, is that Ace and Terra killed off all of the terrorist groups and people who thought like them. From Joker level villains, to warlords, crime lords, and terrorist leaders, are all dead and their supporters too. People are just too scared of them to ever try to reformed or create any group that does evil. Those who try are quickly killed. With Ace being able to read minds made it a simple matter to kill all of them.

4 - People say that becoming no better then what you're fighting is bad. But if creates a more peaceful world, isn't that worth it?

5 - In this world it's a simple matter for the doctors using in-vitro fertilization to give a couple or single parent a son. But it's still cost a lot so only those with money can have as many sons as they want.

6 - This is why just throwing a villain who keeps breaking out and continue on with what they were doing. In this case mass killings. Only works in comics.

!


	41. City of Sin

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

City of Sin –

Amanda Waller read the report from the spy network she still maintains in the JL. The future in that world the Titans and Roschach went too, is one possible future their world could be. The virus that rogue Amazon created to kill all males had a unforeseen side effect. The birthrates of girls greatly outnumbers the boys in that future. She's already having Hamilton research on finding a cure, but most of the research in the future hit a wall. It seems that reversing the side effects would make the virus lethal again. (1) Which is she's also having the tech boys come up with a cost effective solution for in-vitro fertilization, making it much cheaper for couples to choose what sex they want their child to be. The think tanks were already planning on dealing with the uproar the news will have once it's becomes known. Already there's a sharp increase in female births and the decrease in male births. Sooner or later people will connect the virus and the births together, which is where the damage control will have to deal with.

"What's the worse case?" Amanda ask, general Wade Eiling who still regarding superpowered beings as a threat to humanity.

"Talking for myself, I don't really mind having more daughters then sons. But with more girls then boys, there's going to be more women in the work force then ever before. We also have to start recruiting more women in the arm forces to make up the lost of so many men. From what we found out about that future world, the US is dealing with the effects well as some of the other countries. But our main problem is with the fallout this will cause in the Middle-East. Dealing with superpowered beings is easy compared to dealing with those people. They never let anything just let go, they always scream for blood while expecting the rest of the world to tolerate their actions while never tolerating anything that goes against their beliefs. I'll say just let Rorschach and his girls destroy them as they did in the other world. The only reason they're even important is the oil underneath their feet. If we don't let him and his girls destroy them you know as well as, I do they would go on a holy war against us blaming us for the effects of the virus. They can't be reason with as we been trying for years, the only way to deal with them for good is to turn a blind eye to what's going to happen to them," general Eiling said.

"Yes many of the heads are talking about just letting Rorschach and his girls break the sprit of the Middle-East for good. In the other world with between 80 to 90 percent of the male population dead and the women now out numbering the remaining men, things are finally getting better there," Amanda said.

"Don't like how those two girls are all but running things in that future," general Eiling said.

"They made the world better. Through brutal they fix the world and cut the world's problems at the root. There isn't any large terrorist groups anymore or countries that fund, harbor them, or both. They also undeserted the countries that changed their ways, gave those countries a good reason to change. Like it or not they made the future of that world into something that people like us have been trying to do for the last half of a century. They made a world where parents don't have to fear having their kids walk to school by themselves, and where people like us don't have to do what we do at our level. I'm sure that my older self is still has a backup plan to deal with the girls if they go over the edge," Amanda said.

"Rorschach did stop them from becoming what he is. As bad as he is, if those two had become what he is, would be a hell of a lot worse," Eiling said. With the power that Terra now has in controlling anything made out of earth and Ace one of their projects before Joker came along, being the most powerful psychic with the added power to make anything she thinks real. There would have been almost nothing that they couldn't do. In that future both of them become mothers, which gave them a reason not to go over the edge. But it still didn't get rid of the sick feeling in his guts, he has seen what Rorschach is willing to do. Thinking about what those two girls would do with their powers, made a cold feeling swell up every time his thoughts drifted to it.

"Yes he did. From what, I figure my older self besides having a countermeasure for them, is also making sure they stay as they are. We can't let either of them from turning into Rorschach. We have to prevent them from turning and if that fails have to take them out," Amanda said.

"Plastic guns and bullets would do the trick with Terra," Eiling said.

"Yes but with Ace with her… no. We have to prevent instead of just preparing for when it happens. If, I learn anything about the world Rorschach came from, Ozymandias could only plan to stop a nuclear war by destroying every major city on his world. He knew he couldn't prevent it from happening, so he was only left with that choice. We have to prevent those two from turning. If not those two would be able to tear this world apart," Amanda said.

"Not to mention what Rorschach would do if those two died because of us," Eiling said. Rorschach already wounded and tried from the failed rescue. Not only fought off the Amazons but walk into Hades and made a deal with Hades. If he could do that, he didn't want to think about what he would do to them.

!

In one of the labs, Golgo 13 was working on the weapons that came with his new body. He now has inbuilt weapon systems, both of his arms can fire energy beams, his legs have boosters that allow him to leap high and each has the power to punch or kick through metal. But with the failsafe systems in him he couldn't use them to escape or turn on his new masters. The metal they use for his new body are strong but wouldn't give him a real fighting edge against some of the stronger supers. They weren't going to give him a powerful body but one that has weak spots so that they could take him out if he tries to run. He doesn't eat anymore but his energy cells need to be recharged everyday. Once charge he could only move around for 10 hours before his energy cells drain dry. They thought of everything to make sure that if he did go rogue he wouldn't get that far.

His thoughts went to the man who did this to him. He would make him pay. If it wasn't for the fact his internal computer wouldn't allow him to harm Rorschach. The computer watches his every move and has complete control on what he can and can't do. If it's played around with would set off a small bomb implanted in his head. It wouldn't kill or hurt anyone but him. He's in hell and there's no escape for him.

!

Elsewhere -

The port city of Roanapur in the country of Thailand, a place that earned its name in the underworld. Almost anything can be brought and sold in the city, and the underworld is deeply rooted in the city. To some it's a second Sin City to those who have been to both. One of the crime rings of the city, is Hotel Moscow is a branch of the Russian mafia based in Thailand. It is composed of the men who served under a woman name Balalaika who fought in the Soviet war in Afghanistan and are dedicated to her.

Balalaika the boss of Hotel Moscow. Before joining the mafia, she was a VDV paratrooper and officer in the Soviet Army during the Soviet war in Afghanistan. She wears her uniform dress coat as a jacket and is always smoking a cigar, in contrast with the other characters who smoke cigarettes. She frequently employs Dutch and the Lagoon Company, apparently because they share a mutual respect. Although she has shown herself to be rather cynical on occasion, she is also a pragmatic and professional businesswoman.

Balalaika can be easily identified by the burn marks which scar most of the right side of her face and neck as well as her chest which she sustained in Afghanistan, earning her the nickname "Fry-Face" by those who dislike her. She has long blonde hair, and usually wears a large overcoat and a low-cut business suit. She appears to be in her 30s or 40s, although taking into account her past military exploits and likely rank (probably a captain, judging from the rank insignia on the shoulder boards of her dress uniform greatcoat) in the then-Soviet airborne, it is possible that she is actually older.

Balalaika, unlike many other "bosses", takes part in work normally done by underlings such as editing hardcore pornography. In critical operations, Balalaika calls upon a personal cadre she calls the Desantniki (Russian special forces, much like the US Marines; "Desant" translates from Russian as "deep strike", usually indicating forces delivered by air or water.), composed of ex-Soviet special forces soldiers who had seen action in Afghanistan against anti-communist mujahedeen fighters, who act as Hotel Moscow's special ops team. Due to Balalaika's leadership during the hellish fighting in Afghanistan, her men look up to her as their superior and will do just about anything upon her orders. As a combat officer, she is a proficient marksman and well-rounded fighter, capable of taking care of herself despite the fact that all of her troopers, including Boris, often worry for her. When conducting foreign operations from Thai soil, she uses the Russian cargo ship Maria Zeleska as a legal cover from the police and various law enforcement agencies.

Today she's sitting on the side of a large fountain in one of the parks of the city. She's using herself as bait to get one of the two hired killers who have been targeting all of the crime rings of the city to come out of hiding. She had gathered all the data that she could get her hands on to find out about the two twins. Hansel and Gretel are two unnamed Romanian identical twin orphans, suggested to be male and female, who were abandoned in a state-run orphanage due to the Nicolae Ceausescu regime's ban on abortion, and their parents' inability to afford keeping them. As a result of being repeatedly forced to participate in pedophilic snuff films in which they are either raped or forced to murder other children, and being repeatedly forced to watch the people running the orphanage beat one of the children to death in front of them, the twins eventually became deranged, sadistic killers just to survive. Unknown to most people, "Hansel" and "Gretel" are actually two personalities alternately adopted by the two children, both of whom suffer from Dissociative Identity Disorder, meaning they swap being "Hansel" and "Gretel" with each other from time to time. There are slight implications that they could be incestuous, possibly due to the abuse they suffered in the state-run orphanage.

In combat, "Hansel" wields a sharp, wicked-looking battle axe while "Gretel" uses a M1918 Browning Automatic Rifle that appears to be taller than 'she' is. Both also carry additional sidearms. While they were mentally deranged, Hansel and Gretel were also cunning, having used two other children as decoys to distract the "Hotel Moscow" ex-soldiers and using money to distract Eda. They were also not above using their innocent appearance to deceive their enemies.

"Show yourself you can't hid from me," Balalaika said out loud.

"You've spotted me, eh?" Hansel said stepping out in front of Balalaika holding his axe. "Well done old woman. Your cronies are really something. With all this running, I haven't been able to kill a single person."

Balalaika said nothing as she stared at him.

"So what are you planning old woman? I came all the way here. Do you have anything to say? Anything about that man we killed?" Hansel ask.

Balalaika remained like a rock.

"Normally we just aim to kill. But that guy had a lot in him. He kept shouting, 'Captain!, Captain!' until his last breath. Then he went 'Gurgle' and spit up bubbles of blood." Hansel said smiling.

"Hmph," Balalaika said. "Is that so?"

"You're an icy one. Old Woman," Hansel said gripping his axe. "But you'll end up like the geezer we killed. Sorry, but I'm pressed for time."

"What a pity. What a pity for you boy," Balalaika said. "Your life ends here."

"Really now?" a new voice asked from behind her.

Balalaika eyes widen slightly as the only way someone could be standing behind her was by walking through the water in the fountain without making any noise. Looking at Hansel he had a look of surprise on his face staring the person behind her. Whoever is behind her, is good, very good and there are only a handful of people who could do that.

"Captain," Boris's voice came into her ear piece, his voice shaky. "It's Rorschach, he's behind you."

"Rorschach?" Balalaika repeated as she turns her head to see he's indeed standing behind her. She seen the news on him and knows what he is. A man who came from a world worse then Gotham or Roanapur. She already knows that he's all business, never joking around, always going straight to the point. One wrong move on her part and he wouldn't think twice about killing her.

"You're Balalaika, head of Hotel Moscow," Rorschach stated.

"You're here to kill me?" Balalaika ask.

"While dealing with some members of the Russian mafia, came across a snuff film. It came from here. This place reminds me of my world. Life is cheap and only those with, money, power, or being able to kill without feeling anything can survive. But like how many things in this world, it's still better then my world," Rorschach said.

"You think it was my group who made that film?" she ask, cold sweat drip down her back as fear builds inside of her. Even if he was but one man, her time in the Spetsnaz and her time in this city taught her never to underestimate the resolve of someone who firmly believed in what they're was doing. Be it war or revenge. Determined warriors or psychopaths-or both-could do a lot of damage, even against incredible odds. A few unpleasant incidents in the recent past in this very city came to mind, some involving maids and others involving the murderous children, which one is standing in front of her.

"In this city does it matter?" he answers.

"You really think you'll be able to change this city just by killing me?" she ask.

"No. Have to kill everyone who's like you," Rorschach said.

A sniper bullet slam into Rorschach's head. But the bullet melted into gas before it even hit him. (2) More bullets slam into him but each one melted to nothing before it hit him. The shooting stop as the snipers were lifted up by stone hands and were thrown from the tops of the buildings they were on.

"Boris!" Balalaika shouted as the screams of her second came over the headset. She stood up turning to Rorschach. "You really think by killing me and my men, you will make the world a better place?"

"Been to the future. Was given some tech that makes killing me a hard thing to do. To make the future that, I saw real. Everyone who's like you has to die," Rorschach said as he punches her face with his shotgun gauntlet. Once his punch connected the two barrels of the shotgun fired. Balalaika's headless body fell into the water of the fountain, turning the water red.

"You went and had all the fun for yourself," Hansel said.

"Ace you know what to do," Rorschach said.

Ace teleported in front of Hansel. Thanks to her future self she now has unlocked her true powers to change the world around her just by thinking about it. Also fix the brain problem that nearly killed her future self. Hansel's eyes widen as Ace wipes his mind clean of the creepy child killer. Hansel drops his axe as he fell to his knees, his personality having been wipe away forever.

"Brother are you okay?" Gretel ask appearing from behind Ace.

"Sister?" Hansel ask grabbing his sister in a hug.

"Freed you two from what you became. Go and make it worth it," Rorschach said walking away towards the city.

"You two don't want to be here," Ace said as she teleported them away, she sent both of them to one of the safe houses in New York city. Their attack on this city of sin, wouldn't be pretty. But like cutting off a green colored limb to save the body, some things had to be done.

!

On the boat of the Lagoon Company -

Three of the four members of the company were all suffering from a massive attack of conscience and ethical sensitivity. A strange girl had appeared out of nowhere, she wanted Gretel. Revy tried to stop her, but the girl just stared at Revy. Suddenly Revy drop her guns and started crying uncontrollably. Benny and Dutch tried to attack the girl but they too fell to the girls strange power. Gretel hearing the noise burst out with her machine gun firing. But all the bullets stuck a force field protecting the older girl from the onslaught. The girl stared at Gretel and as before the younger girl fell to her knees overcome with her mind being wipe clean.

Rock ask her what she did to them. She said that she simply made his friends see themselves for what they are, without any self-denial to protect them from the horrors they have inflicted upon others. All their justification and their delusions for the evil they have done, been shred to tiny pieces. (3) Their minds were broken from what they were force to realize about themselves. Leaving them in a near catatonic state.

Rock pulled his friends inside the boat placing them on makeshift beds trying to wake them up. He doesn't know why a super powered being wanted, Gretel but a gut feeling told him that whatever the reason something bad was happening back in Roanapur. But he had to tend to his friends before he could do anything else.

!

Back in Roanapur -

At the HQ of the Chinese Hong Kong Triad, the members of the Triad were being cut down as Rorschach walk down the street leading to the front door of the building. He's currently blasting the Triad members with his upgraded energy cannon, another gift from the future. Terra and Ace were elsewhere in the city handling things on their end. In the background buildings were being stunk into the ground, or buildings being lifted into the air only to be drop on other buildings. The said buildings belonging to crime groups or gangs. One building fell on top of the strip club GooFest, owned by Rowan 'Jackpot' Pigeon, who was hiding in his club as the building fell on top of it. There's no need to hold back as in a city like this there's no real innocent people to save, those that were already been teleported outside the city.

"Can't anyone stop him?" Mr. Chang ask as the bullets being fired at Rorschach just melted before they hit. With the energy cannon Rorschach is armed with was making short work of his men. The main reason why energy weapons weren't found in Roanapur was that none of the crime lords wanted someone being able to outgun them. And if they went into the energy weapon blackmarket would get the JL attention.

"I'll see if he can handle my blades," Shenhua said.

The front door of the building burst open as Rorschach blasted the wooden door into flaming pieces. Shenhua threw throwing knives at him, but like the bullets melted before they hit. Dodging the energy blast she swings her blades at his head only for her blades to melt before they hit his flesh. She froze for a moment, which all it took for Rorschach to point his energy cannon at her face. She fell backwards with a hole in the middle of her head.

Mr. Chang open fire on him with a RPG, causing a big explosion as it struck Rorschach. His remaining men cheered before one of them was cut down by a energy blast. Stepping out of the smoke none worse for wear was Rorschach. The gunmen and Mr. Chang open fire but were quickly cut down as the covers they used were no match for the energy cannon that's been upgraded with future tech and alien tech. Mr. Chang look around seeing he's the only one left.

"What are you trying to do?" he ask dropping his spent guns.

"Making a better world," Rorschach answers.

"You really think you can make the world better?" Mr. Chang ask laughing.

"Went to the future," Rorschach said.

"Oh it's like that," Mr. Chang said reading about that kind of stuff happening to the superheroes in the states. "So is it rainbows and sunshine?"

"No it isn't. But it's still better then how things are," Rorschach said.

"And you think by killing all of us, people like me. The future you saw will come to be?" Mr. Chang ask mockingly.

"That's how it got better," Rorschach said causing Mr. Chang's eyes widening hearing the answer. It was the last thing he did before his head was blasted off.

!

At the Church of Violence -

Eda watch from the window as Rorschach and his girls tear through the city. She read about what he did by in the states. She knows that he's on the same level as the Joker was. The CIA HQ made it clear not to get his attention. With the two brushfire wars that the CIA had justify and later became a political liability once the president who was for the two wars left office. Any operations that would make the CIA look bad has to be covered up, as they were already on thin ice as it is with the public.

"There goes the police," Rico said watching as the building was lifted into the air before it was drop.

"And the butcher shop that chainsaw girl owns," Eda said seeing the sign of the butcher shop shooting up into the air from a explosion that level the building.

"Come we need to level," Yolanda said.

"Right," Eda said opening the front door to get the car. She stop and step back as she saw Rorschach standing there with the two girls that came with him.

"She works for the CIA," Ace said to Rorschach. "She doesn't care about how many people die because of the guns she and this church sells. For her it's just following orders."

"Where's the sale data they keep?" Terra ask.

"In the basement," Ace said reading the minds of the three church members.

"Right," Terra said as she grabs the computer and files that held the sales of the guns, who they brought the guns from and who they sold them to.

"You three use the image of the church while selling weapons of death," Rorschach said.

"So what! Fuck off!" Eda said.

"Buried them," Rorschach said as he punches Eda's face breaking her nose sending her falling backwards into the church building. Before Yolanda or Rico could do anything, the church building sank into the ground. Rorschach watch as the building disappeared into the dark hole before the hole was sealed up behind it. Trapping the three church members underground and the only hope for them is by digging themselves out from a half a mile underground before they ran out of air.

"They either dig themselves out or run out of air," Terra said.

"No make a air hole so they have air down there," Rorschach said.

"Giving them a chance to escape?" Ace ask.

"No. They will starve to death first or by thirst before they make it out. They don't deserve a quick end," Rorschach said.

"Right," Terra said making a long thin tunnel into the buried building letting air flow down. The church members wouldn't be able to squeeze through the tunnel as it's too small but will give them air, to prolong their suffering.

"This city of sin is no more," Ace said as she made the remaining mob and gang members to kill themselves. Rorschach wanted to wrap things up as he had killed all the big players himself. They had grab all the money in the vaults of the mobs and destroyed the weapons stockpiles that they couldn't use.

"Let's go. The JL will finally turn their attention to this city," Rorschach said.

"What about the two children?" Terra ask. After they came to the city, Ace did a mind scan and found out what was happening. After hearing what happen to the two children, Rorschach wanted to help them, saying that they're still young. All Ace had to do was erase their personality first so they can have a fresh start. Leaving being two young children who remember they done horrible things but to them is like remembering a dream of childhood in adulthood. They only had the memory of a memory of their past lives.

"We'll see when we get back," Rorschach said as Ace teleports them back to the safe house. Leaving behind the ruins of a city of sin, with enough left to rebuild, hopefully better then it was before.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - There's the main reason why making a cure for the side effects of the virus is hitting the brick wall. If it's cured the virus will kill all men.

2 - Everything has a point where it will turn into gas if heated enough. The force field Rorschach has is Darksied level protection as it was picked up from the same place he picked up the boom tube. Since the tech is from where Darksied is from, almost nothing on Earth has the power to break through.

3 - Ace has her own version of Ghost Riders, Penance Stare. Making anyone feel everything that they have ever done to harm someone. Rorschach can handle it since he never lies to himself of what he has done. In other words people who lack empathy will suddenly have it all crashing down on them. Rorschach on the other hand doesn't suffer from a lack of empathy, he simply doesn't see any reason to show it to those who have none themselves. He knows what he's doing and that people will only remember him as a monster and a killer, and he's fine with it.

!


	42. News Press

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

News Press -

The Daily Planet was busy as reports were coming in from Thailand with the attack on Roanapur. The Thailand army had taken control of the city putting out the fires and searching for any survivors. But the city was dead as the few people who lived in the city were being found outside the city having no idea why they suddenly found themselves outside the city. What they found in the city was a pure slaughterhouse. The crime groups that ruled the city were all dead, there were bodies littering the streets. The people of the cesspool of a city had fought back with everything they had, only to be cut down like wheat. Those that weren't were crush, sometimes with whole buildings being drop on top of them.

"The city of Roanapur has been destroyed by Rorschach and his two adopted daughters," Lois said sitting at her desk. She fully realized how powerful those two girls are, but seeing their handy work was something else. She sees why those two are the most feared women in that future world.

"All those people are dead," Clark said never wanting to see something like that happen.

"With Ace being able to read minds, and those people who were teleported outside the city. It's a safe bet that Rorschach had all the people who were worth saving be teleported away. Face it Clark that city was worse then Gotham, before Rorschach came anyways. Everyone just look away from that city, even the JL," Lois said giving an edge to her voice on that last part.

"I know," Clark said as he could had done something but had looked the other way. After the visit to the family farm and the talk with his parents, after they watch the video from his daughters in that future… He expected that his way of thinking was too narrow, and old fashion. Rorschach is many things but he's good at pointing out things that other people couldn't or wouldn't see for themselves. His old school values while good can't be the only answer or how to lives one life. Because his views are made from the view points of white skin people, they can't be the view point of everyone else. Truth, justice, and the American way, was made by Americans. And his future daughters are also right about his morals having to change with the times. The dark truth is that if he was raised to believe in slavery, he would defend the right to own someone else's life. Or truly believes that people of different color skin can't marry each other. (1) "And since he knows that by killing off all the villains, the world will be a better place."

"Yes it did," Rorschach appearing through a portal.

All members of the staff of the news station stop what they're doing. All stared with awe and fear at the sight of Rorschach. Rorschach look around seeing the chief of the paper, Perry and walks over to him.

"Get a camera crew here, or point me to the news room. I have something to say and your news station is going to board cast it," Rorschach said.

"Right. You heard him people," Perry said not wanting to make Rorschach angry, not to mention the ratings they would get. They got the cameras set up as quickly as they could. Once they were ready they gave the okay to Rorschach to begin.

"You people have seen what, I have done. Destroying a entire city that was worse then Gotham was. I'm not Superman or any of the other heroes in the JL. The problem with Superman is that he's too old fashion in his values. There are plenty of people who will scream at the top of their voices that old fashion values are the best. Those people can't face the values dissonance as time marches on. I fully understand the reason why people look at the past and see how things should be. But those people are mostly old white skin people who long for the days where being white means having the world at your feet. If Superman had a different color skin his outlook on the world would be very different. He was raise in a place where the American dream is still alive, where you don't have to worry about your child walking to school by themselves. Not all of us had the pleasure of living a picture prefect life with two loving parents in a picture prefect place. He of course not being human is the real reason why he's such a boyscout is because he tries the hardest in being the best human he was raised to be. He does everything that people say they should be but not what they actually do in real life. He's the best example of what a human should be like because he isn't one. His mind is set in one way and does it to the extreme so that he would be more human then humans," Roschach said letting the information sink in.

"I get it. He's trying the hardest to fit in," Jimmy said realizing why Superman is the best, for the very first time.

"The JL in the future world, I went to are the children of the JL. And all of them with a few exceptions have given up on their parents. They lost all trust and faith in them, they don't mind letting the villain die, they won't bother saving the villains who don't care how many people they kill. The reason why is simple. They know that their parents do love them. But their parents will never taint their hands with the blood of a villain even if it means their child will die by the hands of the villain. They hold their honor above everything, even the lives of their own children. If they had to choose between letting their child die or kill the villain, they will let the villain kill their child then throw the villain in jail. Superman's daughters used Wonder Woman's lasso that makes anyone tell the truth on their father. And what, I said is what he told them if he would let them die if it meant he would have to kill. He's so stuck in his mindset in how things are done that he would let his daughters die so he wouldn't have blood on his hands," Rorschach said to the utter horror of everyone. (2)

"Oh god," Perry said.

"I went to the future and saw how in that future, because there were people like me, who are willing to kill off villains, and be labeled as murders. The world became a better place. You think that kind of future that's build on the bodies of the dead is wrong, no matter what. A man who kills another man even if it's to protect someone else is a murderer, in the eyes of people who say killing is never the answer. A man who is a soldier, or a cop who kills to save lives, is a hero. There is no difference between the two. It means that every soldier who fought against the Axis forces, are nothing but complete monsters who murdered people, and it doesn't matter that they were fighting to defend freedom. Because following the thinking of Superman and others like him, anyone who takes a life no matter what reason is a monster in their eyes. So everyone living in this world build on the dead bodies of the people the Allie forces killed to make this world possible, isn't worth the cost. For those who say that killing is never the answer. They rather be sent to death camps, work to death, or killed for sport, if it meant killing someone," Rorschach said. (3)

"You make a very good point," Lois said.

"This world is better then mine. But it still sickens me, more then my world. For you complain so much about how things should be done when it's not happening right outside your doorsteps. People say that the war on drugs is good and making it legal is bad. While not having to deal with the drug lords fighting and beheading people down south. How long would a person say that war on drugs is working if they have arm gunmen pounding on their door to behead them? That killing off warlords in third world countries would make anyone worse then the warlords themselves, as long as it's not happening right outside their door. You people take the high horse on morals saying that fighting with violence is never the answer, as long as it's not happening to them. Having a warlord who takes children from their families to become child soldiers, is perfectly okay as long as it's happening in a far off place," Rorschach stated giving everyone a reason why you suck speech.

Everyone listening and watching were deeply struck by what Rorschach said.

"I say no. I will end it for good. By killing everyone of those drug lords and warlords. All their men and people who think like them will die. Superman could easily have just fly around and grab those crime lords and taken them to jail. But he didn't, he just looks the other way as the other JL do. The city of Roanapur is the closest thing to my world on this world. The government of Thailand just look the other way as did the other governments as did the JL. And now only after, I killed everyone who wasn't worth saving, is when you people are finally taking action. When it's too late to do anything about it. You people simply didn't care enough till, I wipe that city off the map to do anything about it," Rorschach said.

"Don't you think the JL know that?" Clark ask.

"Then were where they?" Rorschach ask. "I have already having the problems in the Middle-East being taken care of."

"How?" Clark ask already knowing the answer.

"I had Terra and Ace destroy all the weapons in the Middle-East countries and moving all the oil reserves out from under them. Leaving them without any weapons or oil, which makes them powerful in the first place. Those countries either house terrorist groups or funds them. The ones that don't have been left alone. The reason, I had this done is because of what's happening right now. As you all remember a rouge Amazon created a virus that would have killed off all men, if it wasn't for the JL curing it. The side effect of the virus is that more girls are being born then boys. The hospitals are already seeing the increase of girls, in the future world the birthrates was 9 girls for every boy in some places. As you can imagine this didn't go well in the Middle-East. They blame the Western countries for this and a wave of attacks took place in America. They scream for blood for America even if it wasn't at fault. They didn't care for they're so use to having everyone tolerating everything they do because of their oil reserves or massive stockpiles of weapons, while never having any tolerance for anyone else or anything that goes against their faith. Which is way, I'm going to do what has to be done. Ace has already scan the minds of the people worth saving, for everyone else, their minds are going to shut off," Rorschach explains.

A portal open up behind Rorschach showing scenes from the Middle-East. Streets are littered with the bodies of the dead as the few living ones show signs of shell shock. Other scenes are flash on the portal showing settlements and cities with piles of dead bodies.

"Everyone of them truly believes that by killing everyone who doesn't believe what they believe in should die. They would kill as many people if a book is burn. They believe that women aren't even people and are only objects for men to use as they please. They believed that by flying airplanes into buildings would be doing their gods will. They had to be rooted out for good. So, I had Ace force them to view into my mind, and giving them a great deal of empathy before hand. Their minds simply shut off once they saw the horror that is my mind. (4)

"How could you?" Perry ask horrified at the scene of bodies on a scale he has never seen before littering the ground of the Middle-East.

"The same reason why the US drop two nukes on Japan. To break their sprits. You think that after this the Middle-East will be a hotbed of terrorist groups? They have no oil and no more weapons, their populations have been destroyed to the point it be years for them to recover. The men are all but dead as they're the main reason why the image of a screaming raghead is what people think when they think about the Middle-East. The women are the largest in population now. It won't be long before they start thinking for themselves instead of letting men do the thinking for them. This will break their mindset and leave a mark on their minds for generations. The children born after this will never want it to happen again or follow the same path that the old generation followed that led them there. It work before. After WW2 the defeated Axis powers had their will broken and the following generations want nothing to do on the most part with the mindset of the old one," Rorschach explains.

"But killing all those people?" Jimmy ask.

"What you see as a war crime, is nothing more then everyday life for people living in Third World countries. You people turn your eyes away from what's happening there. Seeing dead bodies in streets is a common thing for too many people. Your worst nightmares are their daily lives. Which is the reason why, I offered my services to many of those countries to finally get rid of the warlords and rebels," Rorschach said.

"You mean you're going to accept hit jobs?" Clark ask.

"I'm no hero. I do what, I do to send you people a message. A message so powerful that you people won't be able to look away. How broken does a justice system has to be before you see how broken it is? Joker only able to get away with so many deaths on his hands because thanks to judge Vick who was paid off to rule, that Joker was insane and couldn't be held responsible for his actions. The JL aren't bad at what they do, instead of killing off villains they just hand them to the law. But that's where it all falls apart. I wouldn't have to be as I was in my world, if this justice system actually did it's job. When, I first came to this world, I spent a more then a month doing research. When, I learned that this world had heroes both normal and super powered, I thought this world be better then mine. But then, I learned that the villains of this world can easily break out of prisons, and for those who should be put to death, they're deem insane. The judge who labeled the Joker insane did so because of the money, Joker gave him. And he's been killing people ever since knowing that no matter what happens he will never be hold responsible for his actions, because of the judge he paid to rule him insane. Well guess what, I'm more insane then he was. I had to go insane just to stay sane. Which means, I can go on a wild killing spree anytime, I want to and will never have to take responsibility for my actions. Because of that ruling from that corrupt judge as long as you say you're insane, you can kill as many people as you want. The law can't put you to death and can only throw you into a padded cell," Rorschach said.

"My god you're really are insane," Clark said.

"I have to be just to be sane. How can, I deal with a world that no matter what happens the villain will never have to face justice because of the loophole that judge created, just to line his pockets? I will do what it takes to get you people to see the problem that's staring right at you. If, I have to ground up criminals bodies into paste and then spray it over a city, I shall. If, I have to make examples of all the lawmakers who make a name for themselves or make money by keeping the system as it is. I have been insane for such a long time. For in my world where killers roam who are worse then the Joker was, it was the only way for me to stay sane. I deal with people you never want to meet. One got off by stuffing a small child back into its mother's belly, all so she could enjoy their deaths. Other would trap people into a abandon hotel, naked but for a pig's head he used for a mask, just so he would become excited enough to be aroused for sexual satisfaction. Another found he could only enjoy sex when he burst the eye of the head he was using. Then there are others who were even worse then that. I live in a nightmare for as long as, I lived. People just pretend that it wasn't there, they lock their doors at night and avoided going down streets where their darkest nightmares dwell. Where no matter what happens the law wouldn't come as they didn't want to risk their lives in upholding the law. Where injustice was so common that people just stop noticing it. Manhattan was finally called in to get rid of the ex-soldiers who made up the bulk of the killers. In one day he made streets safe for the first time in years as the killers all burst into body parts all at once. It shock people but the shock quickly wore off as by then people just stop caring at that point. It took entire cities being destroyed for people to start caring again. So yes, I'm insane. It's the only way to stay sane in a world where a woman can be rape and killed in front of a apartment with people watching, never caring enough to try to stop it or call the police. I learned what people are behind all the evasions and self-deceptions. They will say never take the law in your own hands, but change their minds when they're facing someone with a gun pointing in their face, they will be calling for help not caring who it is who save them. I became ashamed of humanity, I can't understand why saying being human is a good thing. My mask is made from her dress she had ordered from where, I use to work. I wear it so, I could bare looking at myself in the mirror," Rorschach said.

Everyone was left speechless as they took it all in.

"I will continue to do what, I do. I will kill as many people as it takes for you people to finally care enough to make changes so that what, I do won't have to be done. If the JL don't like it. Then go and solve the problem before, I get there. But then again the JL will only be doing what they should have done years ago. Because I force them to act and care enough to take down the warlords and crime lords in the Third World countries. So go ahead JL go and try to stop me or go and do what you say you're here for and protect people who should have been saved years ago," Rorschach said.

"Don't you think all that power will go to your head?" Clark ask.

"So you're saying anyone with power will never be able to just give it up? But of course people just keep on giving power to people who should never have been given power. But this country was founded because one person could have the power and give it up. Washington could have made himself king after the war as he controlled the army. But he didn't, he proved that someone could have the power and give it up. So you people fear that I will become corrupt with power. I don't want to rule and I don't care about personal gain. All, I want is to force you people to see the world as it is, not as you people want to see it. I will force you people to change for the better, because it's the only way for you people to change. Proving me wrong about being able to change would show me you people are better then the ones in my world. But, I won't hold my breath. No matter what world, I'm in people will never change till they have to," Rorschach said as he walks away. A portal opens in front of him and he disappeared into it. Leaving everyone wondering how many people are going to die. (5)

!

Author's Notes –

1 - There's a prefect example why old morals that are old can't be the answer to how to live ones life. Morals have to change with the times. If you read those old Golden Age comics you would see they do and say things that they can't do these days. Because the morals of those times are completely different from what we younger people have now.

2 - There's the reason why the children of the JL don't follow their parents ideals. Because they used the lasso and ask their parents if they would let them die if it meant having blood on their hands. The ones that would kill to save their child were far and few. So there's the reason why no young JL member in that future follow 'thou shall not kill' that they parents hold above all else. Why should they follow a mindset that they would happy let their own children die so that the villain will live.

3 - Now there's something that you will never read in a comic.

4 - Rorschach's mind is like the Jokers but much worse. Joker was only a villain for a few years, while Rorschach on the other hand had to grow up in a crapsack world. There's a good reason why mind readers don't poke around in Joker's head. Adding with Ace forcing everyone to have a sudden surge of empathy to the scale that they would had a nervous breakdown if they killed an ant by stepping on it. Their minds just shut down.

5 - Like Washington, Rorschach is able to have power and then give it up. It happen in real life so it is possible for it to happen again. The reason why it hasn't happen in a big way like with Washington, is that people keep on following people who should never be allowed to have power in the first place.

!


	43. What Matters

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

What Matters –

Waking up from a deep sleep, Terra blink as she felt the need to use the toilet. Looking around the room she shares with Ace she saw her sister still sleeping. She came to think as Ace as her sister as that what her future self thought of the future Ace. Both of them are being look after by their adopted father. He's the only one who would take them in, even after all they had done, giving them a chance. Sleeping together on a bed next to Ace, are the twins the new members of their family.

Hansel and Gretel weren't with them in that future timeline. But thanks to Rorschach who got them to start fixing the world earlier, they saved them before they were killed. Ace fix them by erasing who they were before, leaving two young children with horrible dreams of memories of memories. They don't know what they dream about but they know it's bad. They latch onto her as she was the one who open up to them first. She tries to be the older sibling that she wished she had. Both of them had nothing but each other, which is why she did her best to give them something more. Ace tries as well but is still getting use to having people around her who actually cares about her. As for Rorschach… he does what he does.

He never shows affection as some parents do, being a single father to four children when he never had to take care of children before. He keeps to himself as he doesn't know how to act with them. Sure he teaches them how to be what he is in the most brutal manner he can, so that they wouldn't want to become what he had to be in his world. But otherwise he doesn't really interact with them. But he always there for them when they needed him. He's the one who brings in the supplies they need, the one who fix up their room whenever they needed to change safe houses so they have somewhere to sleep, the one who fixes any damages to the building so they would have power and water. He doesn't show his love face to face, he shows them he cares for them through actions. Like the time he gave her that rag doll on x-mas. (1)

Terra walks out of the small break room turn into sleeping quarters she shared with the others and walks down the hallway to the restroom. They were using a old store building before it went under, with them in the backroom of the store. With so much things they have been doing, Rorschach was having them teleport to one safe house to another every couple of days or when he feels something was wrong.

Before Terra reach the restroom, she spotted Rorschach. He was sitting on a old stuff chair with his mask still on, in the middle of the section of the back room of the store that lead to the front. He doesn't smell as bad as before, she got him to take more baths and wash his clothes more often. She didn't know if he was awake or sleeping with his mask on him. With is why he sleeps with it on. If someone did find them, they wouldn't know either. The laser grid she had set up would set off a alarm if someone did find them. But Rorschach kept on staying up watching for any trouble. Only falling asleep when she and the others were wide awake.

She didn't want to wake him if he did fall asleep. For all he puts himself through he earns his sleep. She slips silently into the restroom to do her business. She was going back to bed when she stops herself as she spots his journal laying on the floor next to his chair on the floor. She had seen him writing in that journal, but never read it or the old ones. He had started this new one after they took in Hansel and Gretel.

She quietly walks over, wondering if he was asleep or not. She lowers herself down and opens the journal. She opens it to the front page, her eyes widens what she saw. She stares at Rorschach her eyes watering and a slight smile on her lips. She gently puts the journal back down and walks back to the room.

Once she was gone, Rorschach bent down and pick up his journal. Opening it to the front page to what Terra had seen. In it was two pictures, one was of Ace and Terra, the other Hansel and Gretel, both sets of them when they were sleeping. He had taken the pictures in the dark of the night. All he wrote on the front page under the two pictures was a single line.

Do It For Them.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The x-mas omake did happen.

!


	44. Sound of Thunder

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Sound of Thunder –

Harold Allnut opens the front door letting, Andrea Beaumont enter the Wayne manor for the first time in a very long time. She's been laying low ever since she killed Lex Luthor and stole his equipment. She's been busy trying to understand how they work and how to use them. Thankfully she made some connections being a gun for hire who know about high tech equipment. It also gave her the chance of sending time with her son Alex. She had him after that one night stand with Bruce before he found out it was her underneath her mask. Alex looks like his father but has her red hair.

"Finally get to see dad," Alex said as he follows his mother.

"Well he did found about you. Thanks to that trip to the future," Andrea said following Harold to the living room. There they found both Bruce and Selena waiting for them.

"So you're Bruce's old flame," Selena greeted her.

"And you're his new one," Andrea said ending with them staring at each other.

"Good to see you again Ms. Beaumont," Alfred said coming in with food and drinks.

"Hi," Alex said to his father unsure how to act with him.

"Andrea you could have told me," Bruce said uneasy as well knowing what happen between them in that future.

"I didn't even knew, I was with child after that night. Besides you're not much of a father considering what, I read off the blog of the Hive Five. You're future self used a child because you didn't like how people in that future accepted that killing off some villains is the right thing to do," Andrea said as that information is all over the net, thanks to the girls under Rorschach's care.

"I understand that now," Bruce said. Realizing how far he must had fallen to uphold his ideal in that future. And how his daughter and his sons in that future knows that he wouldn't ever kill, even if it meant that they would die so the villain could live. His father still respected his father even after the lives he took when he went to war. Taking a life to save a life. It goes against his ideals but his ideals in that future became twisted by his actions.

"He called you here so he can do what his other self failed to do," Selena said.

"And what would that be?" Andrea ask.

"To be the father that, I could had been in that future," Bruce answers her.

!

Elsewhere in a mountain estate -

Talia al Ghul and her son, Damian were with Ra's al Ghul watching the events happening at the Wayne estate. They got a spy cam filming everything going on there, and were interesting in finding out what happen in that future. Ra's was very interested in finding out what happen to him in that future.

""So, I have a older brother," Damian said sizing up his older sibling.

"And a little sister if things happens as they did," Talia said.

"If they will happen. You must remember that the future, Rorschach saw is just one future. Many things are being change thanks to him setting off events before they were suppose to happen," Ra's said.

"We can always kill him," Damian said.

"Damian you need to learn that sometimes, one shouldn't gain the attention of a dragon till you're ready to face it," Ra's said. He already has his network keeping an eye on Rorschach ever since he became known to the world stage. His agents have orders not to get his attention for the same reason why he never sent men to kill the Joker. The fallout of a failed kill, could be too costly for his liking.

"And his daughters would make killing him a hard task indeed," Talia said as those two omega meta humans added too much to the plate.

"Yes but we do have ways to deal with them," Damian said. "I can make him my first kill out in the field."

"While, I and your mother be able to handle it, thanks to our long lives. You wouldn't stand a chance in dealing with him. He could have that girl Ace to force you to see into his mind. I had four mind readers scan Rorschach's mind. All four are now dead, either dying from shock or killing themselves to rid themselves of the memories they saw. Before the last killed himself, I had him show me what he saw. Even with what, I have seen over my long life… I felt something, I thought I've long since forgotten. Utter horror of the peek of the mind that is Rorschach's mind. I had forgotten what it's like to feel horror on that scale, haven't felt that since my younger days," Ra's explains.

"You think, I would kill myself or like those people in that city. My mind would just shut off?" Damian ask.

"No you're grandfather knows you will. If a small peak of Rorschach's mind can make him feel horror after living so long. You won't survive," Talia said to her son. (1)

"Don't forget in that future he fought his way through the Amazons after fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. He's someone like your father not to ever be taken lightly," Ra's said.

!

Elsewhere -

The Brotherhood of Evil was no more as the members of Doom Patrol found out after finding their base. The soldiers under the command of the Brotherhood were all dead, either showing the signs of battle or didn't had a single mark on their bodies. Looking closely they found the reason, the iron in their blood had all been turn solid killing them in a simple matter. For the four leaders of the Brotherhood…

They found General Immortus body, with a hole blasted through the middle of his body. Not taking any chances the top of his head was smash to paste, making sure he wouldn't be coming back. Madame Rouge was the next to be found. All the iron in her blood was rip out of her, and from what Mento saw on her horror stuck face was mind raped before hand. Then they found the last two, Monsieur Mallah and the Brain. Monsieur Mallah was skinned alive and sealed in a glass container filled with salt. He either died from the salt or when he ran out of air. The Brain on the other hand wasn't found in his what was left of his brain platform mover thing, but outside. Helpless without his robotic platform or the other members, he was drop on top of an anthill. The ants were still ripping the Brain's brain into pieces when Doom Patrol found him. There was nothing but a piece of brain meat by the time they found it.

Doom Patrol didn't need to wonder who did the deed as the outside of the base walls, had markings on them. The same kind found on the Rorschach testing ink papers. With the help of the two girls he has taken in, Rorschach did what the Doom Patrol have been trying to do for years. He ended the evil of the Brotherhood of Evil by killing it off for good.

!

At the North Pole -

Superman hadn't left his fortress in weeks. Not since the news came out what his older self did in that future world. He sat alone in his fortress watching the news of Rorschach and his girls. Many governments were turning to them to take down the warlords, crime lords, and terrorist groups that had tormented their countries. The JL had tried to talk to the governments but said governments didn't want them setting foot in their countries. As the JL had looked the other way in what was happening in those countries for way too long. And it's clear that the only reason why they suddenly showed any interest now, was because Rorschach was finally doing something about it.

Rorschach and his girls were currently in Mexico taking care of the Drug lords and the gangs. Superman couldn't fault the government of Mexico for turning to them for help. He and the JL had looked the other way in what was happening there for years, ever since the war on drugs had started. And that people didn't look at him as the shinning hero anymore, they saw a man who believed in his ideals so strongly in never killing, that he would rather had his own children die in front of him in the most horrible way possible, if it meant he would have to take the life of the villain.

He tried to stop Rorschach in Africa earlier but it ended badly. Rorschach had brought the leader of the rebel group that have been taking children making them into child soldiers, into the refugee camp where he had set up using the money he's been taking from the people he has killed. Superman tried to talk him out of it, saying the man needs to be brought to justice. Rorschach never said a thing, for a young girl had grabbed a knife and slash the man's neck till she had hack it off. She told him he has no right to tell them about justice, when he could had ended it long ago. When he said it wasn't the right thing to do. She replied the right thing to do was for him to had saved them long ago and saved her from him. When he look closer he saw she was with child. He left after that as he couldn't bare the sight of so many people he could had saved, if he had cared enough to. (2)

"Clark you can't do this to yourself," Lois said as she had Wonder Woman fly her over.

"I could have saved them… but, I just didn't care enough," Superman said.

"We're all to blame," Wonder Woman said. "We never really took care of things like we should have. But we didn't because of what the Justice Lords became."

"It's because they couldn't let go of the power once they fix everything. They became too use to people doing what they say and they saw what happen when they had held back. Rorschach for all he is, knows better then to hold onto power. He sets up refugee camps and has brought in shipments of supplies and Red Cross workers to help those countries. Both Ace and Terra using their powers are doing what their older selves did, making lifeless wastelands green. Once everything he came to do is finished, he leaves without a word and does the same with the next country. But he did say that the JL are there to stop him if he ever goes too far. You have to be there to stop him if he does," Lois said.

"How can, I? I'm the one who rather see his own children die," Superman said. Earning him a punch from Lois who surprisingly knocks him off his chair. He looks up at the two women who in that future timeline are his wives.

"I began training her to become an Amazon," Wonder Woman explains. "We been talking since you lock yourself up here. And decide to go with what our future selves did. And to force you to change for the better. Or you rather be that Superman in that future?"

"So get up and get to work. There are plenty of places that Rorschach hasn't been too yet. So get the JL and save those places before, Rorschach gets there," Lois said.

"I just don't know if, I can be the hero that the world needs," Superman said.

"Not the hero that the world needs. You're the hero the world deserves," Wonder Woman said. "Remember Jesus was never a son of God, but just a good man who inspired people, rather than a miracle-maker. All those miracles he said to have done was just him using medical skills that were cutting edge at that time."

"Really that what really happen?" Superman ask.

"Yes but no one wants to hear it. They rather have him be a son of god then a normal man who was good. I heard about it from an interview that Rorschach gave while he was in Africa. Someone ask about him believing in Jesus and he told them what Manhattan said when he was ask the very same question. With him being able to be in the past, present and future all at once he saw what really happen in that world's past. All religions worldwide were forced to reevaluate their divine histories in that world," Wonder Woman said. (4)

"Yeah and people are talking about making a time window to look into the past to see for themselves what's true and what didn't in our world. But many are just trying to get the attention of the Greek Gods since Wonder Woman is from a island protected by said gods they can just be ask about the Christen God," Lois said. "Too many believe only in the belief. You suffer from this yourself. You believe only in the ideals that you were thought to believe in. You need to live in the real world, where sometimes you have to do bad things. You need to inspire people to try to follow what you do. You have to be realistic in your ideals. Be something that people can become, not what only a very few people can ever be like."

"I don't know that, I can? I'm the good guy right? Not the guy who only saves the villain to be smug that, I'm better then they are right?" Superman ask them.

"We're here for you," both Lois and Wonder Woman said as they embrace him.

!

In Dakota -

Static and Gear were facing off with Ebon and the other members of the Bang Baby's on the deck of the old ship he brought together. They had lost their powers thanks to the cure that was sprayed over the city. But Ebon stole the last vial of Bang Baby gangs and reinfected many of the former Bang Baby population along with new ones.

"You really think you stand a chance against all of us?" Hot-Streak said as he's stands in front of the crowd of Bang Baby's.

"We can't but we're going to make it costly," Static said.

"So bring it," Gear said as he and his friend prepare for the fight of their lives.

The ship suddenly shake making everyone stop. Rising out from the metal deck like it was water, made all the Bang Babies to stop in their tracts. They were all stun and scared seeing, Terra appearing in front of them. Stepping out of a portal was Ace standing next to her sister. All of them had seen the news and know what those two can do to them. Static and Gear were scared as much as the villains, for if those two were here that meant Rorschach wasn't that far either.

"Nice get together you brought together," Terra said to Ebon.

"But you really shouldn't had did this in front of our safe house," Ace adds. She and the others were using one of the abandon buildings by the docks when Rorschach saw a large group of young people heading for the ship. He woke up both them and told them after they make sure the twins would be safe meet him at the ship.

"So what? You two may have killed a lot of people. But, I'm betting you two never had to face this many meta humans before," Ebon said.

"You're right about that," Ace said.

"But the gas didn't work on us since we already have powers, but it did gave it to someone else," Terra smirks.

All the Bang Babies stood motionless as they heard what Terra had just said. All of them felt a chill go down their backs thinking about it. Shiv caught everyone's attention as he came running up from below deck, missing both of his arms. He never got a word out as he bled to death before he could shout out a warning.

All the Bang Babies step back in fear as they watch Rorschach walk up the stairs and onto the deck. All wondering what power Ebon had just given to the scariest man on Earth. What would they had to face when he didn't had any powers he was already scary and able to fight against super powered villains. What power did he gain? (5)

!

Author's Notes -

The reason why in chapter 42, I ranted about how Rorschach can be a monster while staying true to himself. Is because, I'm tried of people keep on writing how it will turn Rorschach into a evil overlord. Or that he will become the new Justice Lord. I went and explained everything that has been ask about the subject. So, I listed off all the reasons why he does what he does and why he won't become a tyrant. Because he's more then willing to give it all up once he isn't needed anymore. He's willing to kill and have the weight of countless dead on his shoulders so that the children he has taken in won't have to deal with those problems. Thanks to the children he has taken in, has given him the reason to make the world a better place for them. And like I wrote in chapter 42 the world is built on the bodies of the dead who were killed in WW2. The vets suffer greatly, all of them who fought in combat became a murderer as anyone who kills others no matter what reason for those who say killing is never the answer. So that we can live in the world that we live in today. Is it a prefect world? No but it would be worse if the Allies didn't win. Rorschach sees the crime world as the enemy army and will keep on killing till it's either all dead or has given up.

1 - It's like someone who edits movies. They just get use to watching horror movies to the point only something really scary will get to them. Or working at the morgue, you either get use to being around dead bodies around or you won't be able to work there.

2 - I read the comic, Superior by Mark Millar and Leinil Yu of how a young boy had his wish come through in him becoming his comic book hero, Superior. He used his powers to make the world a better place. He didn't killed anyone as his powers were so powerful he didn't needed to kill anyone. He just flew around at super speed and caught all the bad guys before they knew what hit them. It shows how Superman could have saved the world a long time ago if he had used his powers to save it, not just staying in one city. But then again the Superior comic only lasted less then a dozen issues before the story ended. And that's the main issue with comics, the story can't end or the comic will just end.

3 - A hero that is needed, is someone who does what's needed at the time. Superman is the hero the world deserves. Someone who can be the example for others to try to be.

4 - With Manhattan being able to time travel he would have known the truth of religion histories, with what really happen in the past. Also that he's a man made god that you can see and talk to, made the god's of the different religions redundant. Also as a god who can be proven to exist is incompatible with most theologies. Bottom line is that most religions rely on the fact that God can't be proven to exist, so one that you can see and talk to would go against what they stand for. Plus having a God you can talk to, God would be able to tell the people what it really means instead of having religion leader tell their follows that only they can speak and understand God. Which would end most religions since everyone would know the rules to follow. Like how people don't need to go to a building every week to know how to follow laws. They would know what their God wants from them and would have no need for someone preaching to them in how to follow their God.

5 - People have been asking me to give villains that would give Rorschach problems so, I will. But he's going to have an upgrade first. What power will he have? I don't really know. I need ideas of powers that Rorschach has gain. Also try to make it a rare power, not the same old super strength or throwing fireballs. But not so lame powers or lethal harmless powers. Like the Marvel super villain the Spot. He was lame but after the Brand New Day he has become a vengeful psychopath and drug pusher. He can only teleport small things around using his portals. He uses said portals to inject drugs right into people's hearts. Many villains have scary powers but never realize it. So think of a good power that may at first seem useless but is very lethal when someone with brains uses them.

!


	45. A Killjoy

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

A Killjoy –

In Dakota -

Rorschach watched as the Dakota police lead the Bang Babies away. After seeing him all of the Bang Babies just gave up not wanting to see what the gas had given him. The ship still stinks of the gas which he had been in when the gas was set off. Now like many in this world he has superpowers.

"Rorschach what power did the gas gave you?" Terra ask.

"Still figuring it out," Rorschach stated.

"You don't know what it is yet do you?" Ace ask.

She was greeted with silences.

"Let's head back," Rorschach said before he saw both Terra and Ace frozen. Looking around he saw everything was frozen as well. Then he felt it the same feeling he got when he was near. "Manhattan."

"Hello Rorschach," Manhattan said appearing in front of him. To Rorschach he look the same as the last time he saw him.

"I see you're using your powers with that limit anymore," Rorschach said.

"Yes, I have and have been making universes," Manhattan answers.

"That would make you the maker then?" Rorschach ask wondering if the maker of everything was standing right in front of him.

"No, I'm not. There are beings who are higher then myself as there are beings higher then they are," Manhattan said. "I'm just one of the biggest kids on all the playgrounds and few have ever seen the Principal, and the ones who do aren't exactly chatty about it."

"Met the maker?" Rorschach ask.

"Yes and to explain it to you would be as explaining what color is to someone without eyes. Even with my mind and understanding, I was left in awe and wonder after meeting the maker," Manhattan explains. "With so many multiverses out there, the maker is always busy. Takes much to gain the maker's attention. Even destroying a whole universe isn't enough to gain his attention with so many others. Like a field of grass with the maker the one who waters them, you don't take notice of a single dead piece of grass till there are enough to make a brown spot. For even a being of my power, I'm nothing more then an ant on the ground hidden beneath the grass unaware of the giant as the giant is unaware of me."

"How you gain the maker's attention?" Rorschach ask.

"I made an anthill big enough that the giant trip over it," Manhattan explains in terms Rorschach could understand.

"Told people about what you saw happen with Jesus in our world. Got people to start questioning the Bible. Shouldn't be written in stone," Rorschach said.

"It was just a bunch of old stories put together to explain what people couldn't understand what was happening. But in this world some of the things that he said to have done did happen, others are just been made up," Manhattan explains.

"Did he have the power to bring the dead back to life?" Rorschach ask.

"He had the power to heal and that's all. He brought people who should have died or were in a coma back to health. There is a reason why people use to have devices that would allow a person buried to call for help, and why people feared of being buried alive," Manhattan said.

"Met the God of the Bible?" Rorschach ask.

"There aren't any God in our universe but here there is. He's the manager of the Gods of this world. Most stories have him in charge of the universe because humans still see themselves as the center of the universe. But it's also a problem with other races on other planets, many view their main faiths God being the one who made the universe. The one who's at the center of the network is a being called the Presence but it is always busy working to keep everything running," Manhattan said. (1)

"What brings you here?" Rorschach ask.

"To help you in gaining control of your new power," Manhattan said as Rorschach felt something happen to him. "You now be able to use your new power without any ill effect or harm to others who you aren't targeting." (2)

"Why help now?" Rorschach ask.

"I know what is going to happen," Manhattan said. "I can see all the outcomes. With this the outcome of you winning is higher. I cannot take part. I know what will happen, in the timelines that, I did."

"What will happen?" Rorschach ask.

"You advance the time scale. They're not as powerful as when your older self in that future fought them but are still deadly. Beware of the one who wears the smiling red mask. He will be what the Joker was to Batman to you," Manhattan warns.

"What's his name?" Rorschach ask.

"He will call himself, Joykill," Manhattan said.

"What reason why you teleported me to this world?" Rorschach ask.

"You already know the answer," Manhattan said.

"Thank you," Rorschach said for giving him something that he never had before.

"Farewell," Manhattan said disappearing. And everything that was frozen began moving again as if Manhattan was never even there. Rorschach said nothing to Ace or Terra continue on back to the safe house as if nothing had happen.

!

At Jump City -

The Teen Tower was littered with holes and other signs of battle. The members of the Titans are all over the place either in the tower or outside fighting unknown invaders.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at the robot attacking the tower, having been blasted outside. It's a powerhouse, equipped with sturdy armor titanium alloy plating, powerful weapons integrated into its chassis and high mobility thanks to wheels mounted on its four legs. The upper body is human in shape expect for the four legs, the head is a dome helmet that could freely turn around. It has a two flexible arms that end with a three finger hand, that could fold up to allow the weapons built in both hands to fire. It's right hand contains a energy cannon and the left a gatling laser. Concealed compartments on its shoulders contain missile launchers for long range and surface to air engagements. It also has a force field that protect it while letting it fire outwards. Raven appeared in front of Cyborg protecting him from the incoming missile strike. Both of them are hard press and couldn't count on the others for help as they were fighting for their lives too. The robot fires all of it's weapons at the pair overpowering Raven's shield, their screams were cut short over the roar of weapons firing.

Also outside, Starfire and Claydoll were fighting against a young woman who is wearing an old baby doll style blue clothing. Her head is free of any hair and has large eyes, which gave her a creepy doll look. Her power is to speed up kinetic energy resulting in massive explosion and melting solid objects. Starfire and Claydoll were doing everything to just keep her back, as the heat she's giving off was too much for them. She also causing explosions by super heating the air around her. Claydoll screams as her body dries outs as she's hit by the heat wave, Starfire tried to help but was caught in the middle of a explosion as the air around her was set off. Her smoking body fell from the sky to the ground below.

Inside the tower, Beastboy was fighting against a demonic bear with monstrous strength, razor sharp claws, and crushing jaws. It stood over ten feet tall and walk like a man, it was a werebear. None of his animal forms were a match for the beast. The bear was just too powerful for him to fight by himself. The bear drives his claws into Beastboy's body making him turn back to normal then it drives in mangling his body.

On another floor, Kid Flash and Jinx were fighting against a clown. Dress in crisscross colors, his pants have dark blue checkers on one leg and plain light blue on the other, his coat has strip yellow and white on one side and plain green on the other with a white collar, and floppy oversize red shoes. His head is painted white with a big red nose, and bright red puffy hair. He has the a next that could extend like a rubber band, along with his razor sharp teeth it was like fighting a snake. He also could use his voice to create a super sonic scream that can shatter solid rock. He's also very fast on his feet being able to leap and jump around like a rubber ball. Jinx screams as his teeth bite down on her arm getting a good grip and reeled his head back flinging Jinx like a slingshot sending her crashing through several walls. Kid Flash sped at the clown but was hit at point plank range with a sonic scream, causing his ears to bleed and teeth to rattle. The clown gave him another scream that knock him off his feet sending him flying into a wall, the scream is so powerful it caused the wall to shatter to pieces sending him falling out of the tower.

Robin and Spoiler were fighting against a man dress in army gear. He wore a full face gasmask with head covering hiding his features. He was attacking them with weapons that seem to come out of nowhere. His power is to turn anything transparent allowing him to seem like his attacks are hitting at super speed and making weapons appear out of nowhere that were made invisible by him before hand. And made walls transparent so to Robin and Spoiler their attacks were hitting a force field of some kind. Spoiler gave out a scream as knives riddled her body as she couldn't see them till they struck. Robin bleeding bad from the grenade that hit him earlier, could only watch as she fell through the hole on the floor they're on.

"Why are you doing this?" Robin ask the soldier.

"To give a message," the soldier said pointing a gun at him.

"What is it?" Robin ask. He was answered by a gun shot to the chest.

The attackers left as quickly as they came. Leaving behind a ruin tower and fallen heroes behind. (3)

!

Elsewhere -

In a hidden lab, a man was busy at work. He wore a thick green hooded jacket, pink rubber gloves, tan pants and thick brown boots. Not one section of his skin could be seen underneath his outfit. Under his hood he wore a red shiny smiling mask, hiding his true face to all. He was busy typing away at a computer connected to pods holding bio-soldiers. He created them to be able to fight against the JL and Rorschach's group in mind.

His first five soldiers were tested on the Titans. They were able to easily beat the Titans but he did had to move faster then he had wanted to with Rorschach making his move. But then again he did send a message to Rorschach and the JL. The other villains had their chances, now it was his turn. He wouldn't make the same mistakes as they did. For like Rorschach he wouldn't play around, just go right to business.

Because he's just a Joykill. (4)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - An alien race with the same kind of faith system like ours would view their God to be the one who made the universe. Both have the followers the center of the universe in the grand design of things.

2 - Still thinking about what power Rorschach should have. Any ideas still looking for ideas.

3 - You people have been asking for more action so, I'm giving it to you.

4 - Joykill isn't a OC. He's a DC villain but which villain? That's the question. Here's a hint he has mind powers.

!


	46. Fallen Heroes

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Fallen Heroes –

In South America -

Ra's al Ghul stood by his daughter as his men formed a defensive line with all their guns pointed at the main door to the estate. The main gate was breach and the sounds of gun firer roared outside as the guards outside tried to stop what's coming. The main door was blasted off it's hinges as the intruder made his grand entrance. Standing in front of Ra's and his daughter was Rorschach.

"Tell me what brings you here? To end my life?" Ra's ask as his men and his daughter readied their weapons to fire.

"You have the one of the most connected networks in the world. You listen to everything and have people almost everywhere. My first choice wouldn't answer, now it's your turn," Rorschach said.

"And who would that be?" Ra's ask.

A portal open above Rorschach and the body of Vandal Savage came falling out. He landed like a lead weight his body frozen like a statue. Looking closer it was easy to see why. The excess of liquid metal came out of his eyes, mouth, nose, his ears any other hole in his body. Ra's stared in shock at the only man who could call him young whenever they met, was now trap in his own body. (1)

"Any other questions?" Rorschach ask seeing the shock and scared looks on everyone's faces.

"What do you want?" Ra's ask knowing he's someone not to ever take lightly.

"I want to know…," Rorschach ask.

!

Elsewhere -

At the Legion of Doom, Grodd was beaten and tied up by Wonder Woman's lasso. His base was in ruins as the JL had attack in force. He was betrayed by Giganta who he left behind while she screamed for help as she was injured by the bomb he had set off to give him time to escape from the JL. She only survived thanks to Flash saving her. He and the other villains in his legion were all taken down by the JL before they knew what hit them.

"So you betrayed me Giganta," Grodd said to his former girlfriend.

"You left me to die," Giganta said standing close to Flash who had help reform her after she had recovered. She was inspired by Catwoman who joined the JL and the fact she wouldn't be on Rorschach's hit list as long as she stays good. And she likes Flash, finding him funny.

"We want answers," Batman said as he, Superman and Wonder Woman stood before him. All of them have 'I'm not playing around' faces.

"Your group has just about every villain that Rorschach hasn't killed off in it," Superman said. "So you would hear things that we don't."

"About what?" Grodd ask.

"I want to know…," Batman ask.

!

Both Rorschach and Batman ask the same question.

"Who killed the Teen Titans?"

!

At Joykill's base -

Joykill sat in front of several screens watching the news of the Teen Titan's death being board cast to the world. His five bio-soldiers had done their job well. And the heroes are doing just as he had thought they would. Hitting all the villains trying to find out who killed the young heroes. Turning around he sees his soldiers returning.

"Oopsy Daisy," he greeted the woman dress as a doll.

"Jack Attack," to the clown.

"Grizzly Teddy," to the demonic bear.

"Mr. Static," to the robot with the bio-brain.

"Zombietoid," to the soldier. (2)

"You all done well," Joykill said. "Now with them having their attention on the other villains. I can start with my plan. And put a end to all this joy being caused by Rorschach. Their joy is going to be short lived, thinking that things would get better. But I'm not Joykill for nothing."

"Who do we hit next?" Oopsy Daisy ask.

"Hit next oh no we're not going to do that. If, I learned anything by watching the other villains. I'll wait till they spent themselves on the other villains. All awhile moving my pieces to their places. Letting them think they're winning all awhile letting the trap dig itself deeper into their flesh till it's too late to free themselves. Then it's checkmate and, I'm the only one left to have any joy," Joykill explains.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Fight someone immortal or can regenerate their body in seconds? Inject them with liquid metal to stop them for good.

2 - Anyone knows who they're base off of?

!


	47. Surprising News

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Surprising News –

The Watchtower's alarms blared to life as the station crews detected a incoming teleport energy reading. The heroes got ready as the Boom Tube portal open in the main room. They wouldn't get jump as the Titans did. Both Batman and Catwoman got ready to fight, both of them had seen the bodies of their wards, Claydoll who was bake like a clay figure, and Robin who was beaten before being shot in the heart. Both of them wanted to make the ones who killed their wards and their friends to pay. They relax themselves once they saw who it was, only a bit because of who it was, Rorschach. And from what they heard from Static and Gear, he now has superpowers.

"I don't know who took out the Titans, but, I know who's the leader is," Rorschach said before anyone could ask why he's there. "The leader is someone who wear's a red smiling mask, and calls him or herself Joykill."

"How do you know?" Batman ask.

"I was visited by Manhattan. He saw what was going to happen, but can't interfere because he saw that it would only make things worse. He will help when he sees it won't cause a big problem later," Rorschach explains. (1)

"You haven't found anything else?" Catwoman ask.

"Why worried that, I'll find Joykill first?" Rorschach ask. "I do wonder if Joykill is one of the villains you people have saved while you could have let just die."

"You think we're not grieving?" Batman snaps. Many other heroes glared at Rorschach who was unfazed.

"It's not grief, it's guilt. To people like you it's makes no difference who is to blame for their lost. So long as they can blame someone other than themselves. I can do what, I do because, I can do it without a moment's hesitation. Without a pang of conscience. I don't have anything approaching a normal conscience. Guilt never plagues me. If, I have to do something to serve out justice, then I'll do it. You and the rest of the JL aren't feeling grief for the deaths of the Titans. You are all feeling guilt. Because you can't help but wonder, if the one or group behind their deaths, is someone any of you could have just left to die, instead you spared their life. Only for the villain to go and kill the Titans. But of course you all suffer from that. When you sleep, I can't help but wonder if you people aren't plagued from the ghosts of the people the villains you keep saving, when you could have just left them to die?" Rorschach ask.

The room fell silent as everyone took it all in.

"But with you people knowing that there is a afterlife you can just go on with your lives knowing that they're doing just fine in the afterlife. So you can sleep well knowing that no matter what suffering people who died at villains hands, that they're doing well in the afterlife. I don't need to put fate in what happens to people after they die, what happens while they're living. It's called a life for a reason. You people just don't have what it takes to protect people," Rorschach adds. (2)

"God will judge you! Mark my words!" one member of the support staff shouted out.

"If he does, he'll think he's looking into a mirror," Rorschach answers.

"Do you know where this Joykill is?" Batman ask not wanting for Rorschach to do anything.

"Working on it. Once the Titan's are back you can ask them yourselves," Rorschach said.

"But they're dead," Catwoman said.

"So ready to give in?" Rorschach ask.

"You think we haven't tried. We put everything we had in trying to save them when we found them. What can be done now?" Batman ask.

"Going to Hades and get them back," Rorschach said.

"You're going to the hell?" Green Arrow ask.

"Again?" Black Carney adds.

"Yes and call the Amazons to back down this time. This time, I'm not going to be wounded or tried," Rorschach said going out the same way as he came in.

"I better call mom," Wonder Woman said still wondering how he was able to beat her and her fellow sisters in that future, while fresh from battle. And a part of her fears to ever see that.

!

Hades Palace -

Hades was on the phone talking to his counterpart in that future world he heard about. Calling up different timelines while hard, can be done if the higher plain of existence being is willing to pay. The news of what kind of future the world was going to be like in a few years was already hot news with the other Earth Gods. And then there was the demons who also heard the news, not to mention the other higher plain beings who like stopping by Earth.

While his section of Hell is old fashion, he likes it as it is. The other devils have gone in another way for their souls. One section is a never ending nightclub, which eventually gets really, really boring. Others oversee the ironic hells and personal hells, as one persons hell is another's heaven. There's so many different devils because of how much humans want someone to blame for all the worlds evil, instead of setting the blame solely upon themselves. Humanity's desire for there to be reasons for human suffering, which resulted in devils being born from their desire to have something to blame. It's how most higher plain beings are born, from the collected desire of mortals to have something to believe in or to blame.

Then there were the ones who claim to be Satan. There's so many different ones that the throne of Satan sits empty because they all fear being torn apart by the others if one were to take it. Hades is glad that his section of hell is firmly under his control unlike the other sections. Chernabog and Beezelbub have been warring with each other trying to claim one section for theirs after that hell lord was killed. It was during the invasion of the Old Ones where many God and Demons fell when they invaded the higher plains. Lucifer was the one who brought them all together to combat that threat which in the aftermath allowed him to remain as one of the key players in Hell. With so many dead, many younger demons are claiming the empty sections of hell for themselves. The only reason why the heroes managed to defeat the leader of the Old Ones was because the bulk of the invaders attack the higher plains of Gods and Demons.

"Hello Hades," Hild greeted him as she appears in front of him.

"Hild what brings the Queen of Hell to my section?" Hades ask.

"Oh nothing much just checking in, and seeing what one of my oldest section leaders is up to. Like how he went and made a call to another timeline and talk with his future self," Hild explains.

"Just finding out how having, Rorschach as a right hand man is going for my other self. As a mortal he was scary but with my other self empowering him with my power making him into a demon… lets just say my other self is being feared by the other hell lords. But of course, he has to behave himself and keeping up with his end of the deal, or it be Kratos all over again," Hades said. "Not to mention his friend, Manhattan."

"Just be glad he's not like those imps," Hild said as even with her power those two imps out ranks her in terms of power. And then there was Manhattan who thanks to a fluke he became something that should never be. Now even with her power she's nothing more then a mouse in a huge temple compared to him. After all she and the other Earth base gods are only at their strongest on their planet, while he on the other hand doesn't. The only good thing is that with his ability to exist in time that even she and the other elder god can't, shows him all outcomes and some things are better off without him poking his nose into things.

"There is that," Hades said.

Both of them froze as they felt the door of the underworld opening.

"I knew, I shouldn't have made my section so close to one of the gates," Hades said as there are more then one gateway into hell.

"It's Rorschach," Hild said.

"Better clear a path for him," Hades said not wanting to have his guards try facing that man.

They didn't have to wait for long before, Rorschach came into the palace lugging a hovercart behind him. On the cart was a cage holding several men, which Hades saw to be some of the people who were in charged of those child homes that the twins, Rorschach took in.

"I'm here to exchange their lives for the lives of the Titans," Rorschach stated.

"You're trading their lives for the Titans?" Hades ask seeing the scared men in the cage pressing themselves to the back of the cage.

"They use to make children kill each other, or used them for sex slaves. As for their families, I let them watch as these men who they begged to spared. Beg for me to kill their families instead when, I gave them that option. It broke anything of love their families had for them hearing, them begging for me to kill them to spare their worthless and pathetic lives. Look of them scared out of their minds, even peeing and soiling themselves. But what do you expect out of people who can only act tough against children," Rorschach said.

"Yes and their punishment are going to be nasty," Hild said as the old men in the cage look around at their new home in fear.

"Sorry but there isn't going to be a trade," Hades said.

"Think it over and be quick," Rorschach said making his shotgun gauntlet ready itself to fight. "I know that you gods can be killed and they can die."

"A matter of fact yes we can die, but you really think you can beat me?" Hades ask. "After all this is my underworld."

"You want to chance it?" Rorschach ask. "I have weapons and technology from Apokolips. You really want to see what, I can do with weapons that have been used to kill Gods and Demons from other planets?" (3)

"The reason why there isn't going to be any deal. Is because the Titans aren't dead. The bodies recovered from the ruins of their Tower are nothing more then clone bodies. Those bodies weren't even alive, as they were all brain dead. Guess whoever cloned the Titans didn't want any doubles running around. Where they are now, I have no idea as whoever is behind the attack has a field that blocks anyone from peaking on in," Hades explains.

"Then our business is over then," Rorschach said walking away.

"Wait what about us?" one of the men in the cage shouted out.

"You're already to go here," Rorschach answers leaving the men to the fate they made for themselves as they cowering before their new lords and masters.

!

At Rorschach safe house -

"Find me some semiconductors," Terra shouted across the room. Hansel and Gretel were searching through the boxes of electronic components.

"Looking," Gretel shouted as she and her brother were looking through the boxes.

They were currently using one of the warehouses that was owned by Vandal Savage, and were currently ransacking it for spare parts. Ace was watching a family sitcom on a TV they found. She enjoys watching those shows, to escape from her life. All of them are still deeply scarred from what they had to live through when they were younger. For her having a family that was never one, Ace who's power she had no control of caused her nothing but pain, and for the twins… Rorschach took care of the people who made them into what they were before Ace erased who they use to be, and made sure it was made public. Rorschach while never calling himself their father, has become in their eyes their dad.

Currently she's working on the Kinesis gauntlet. The gauntlet works by projecting a tube of crackling white energy (an artificial gravity field) from the glove slip's palm emitter pad. Once grabbed by the leading edge of the energy tube, the desired object's gravity is presumably nullified and drawn toward the wielder. Small objects will stop about a foot from the pad, suspended in midair, while movable objects like rail pallets and shutters come as close as their connections allow. Deactivation of the Kinesis effect releases the object, leaving it to fall in the direction of the nearest gravitational center of mass. However, reversing the tube's polarity any time after achieving latch-on causes the object to be thrown away from the wielder with a velocity inversely proportional to the distance from the palm emitter pad. It's just one of the many equipments that they gotten from that future world.

She's using the multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tool the Omni-tool on the gauntlet. It's a handheld devices that combine a computer microframe, sensor analysis pack, and minifacturing fabricator. It can be use for hacking, decryption, or repair, that appears over her forearm as an orange hologram. Versatile and reliable, an omni-tool can be used to analyze and adjust the functionality of most standard equipment. The fabrication module can rapidly assemble small three-dimensional objects from common, reusable industrial plastics, ceramics, and light alloys. This allows for field repairs and modifications to most standard items, as well as the reuse of salvaged equipment.

She learned that in that future they had traveled to other worlds thanks to Hive Five trying to make their own gateway. Needless to say they had a road trip traveling through one world to another till they return back to their world. And while traveling around they picked up a lot of things here and there. (4)

"We found one," Hansel said as he gives her a semiconductor.

"Rorschach back," Ace spoke up before the boom tube opened up.

"Did Hades take the deal?" Terra ask.

"The Titans are still alive. The bodies that the JL found were nothing but brain dead clones," Rorschach answers.

"They're still alive?" Terra ask feeling hope renewed inside of her.

"I already informed the JL about it. We're going to have to find them before Joykill either kills them, brainwashes them, or worse," Rorschach said.

"How are we going to do that?" Terra ask.

"We're going to hit every villain till we find someone who knows," Ace answers.

"So gear up. We're going villain hunting," Rorschach said.

!

Elsewhere -

Joykill watches as the Titans floated in the tanks. Wires and tubes covered them as he downloads their bio-data. Soon he will know about the JL and how to enter their station. He's already learned who some of the heroes really are behind their masks. The toy gang did their job well but he will need some more powerful bio-soldiers to take on the JL. Then there was Rorschach who he knows won't be holding back as the JL do. And the fact he doesn't care if he has to kill. With the data he's collecting from the Titans as well as their powers and skills. He will be ready to face Rorschach's crew. But he needs to see how strong the next batch of soldiers needs to be. And what better way then having his first batch cause a riot to flush him out.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The only real problem, I see with Manhattan's powers is his power to exist in all time at once. He will be able to see everything that would happen if he does anything. It be like seeing the whole world as a worm farm, seeing every possible outcome of anything. But Manhattan can turn it off when he wants to, only using it to see what would happen if he interferes like he use to. This would also make him unbeatable as he'll be able to see every possible action he can take, like resetting a videogame every time you lose till you get it right. How do you beat someone like that if you're not so powerful that all outcomes would end with Manhattan losing? You don't, you will just lose. Now that's a game breaking power.

2 - Does the afterlife exist for the dead? Or does it exist so that the living be able to live with guilt of never being able to make peace with the person who died?

3 - Darkseid is a God and would have weapons that be able to kill other Gods and Demons on other planets. There's a very good reason why in the Elseworld comics where he took over Earth that none of the Earth Gods tried to stop him or free their planet. They're already dead or being held prisoner by Darkseid. Since he has taken over many worlds before hand so has killed or enslaved many Gods and Demons of other worlds.

4 - They salvage a lot of equipment in that timeline when they were world hopping. So expect for equipment found in other comics, animes, and videogames to show up. Besides why wouldn't you pick up equipment from advance worlds if you found yourself world hopping?

!


	48. Gloves Off

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Gloves Off –

In the city of New York, New Yorkers ran for their lives as five super villains were attacking everything in sight. The one doing the most damage was a powerhouse robot, wheeling down the streets firing its inbuilt weapons. Mr. Static is firing its gatling laser which is slicing through just about everything that comes into contact with the green beams of death. For heavier damage Mr. Static fires the energy cannon, causing massive damage to buildings or causing cars to explode in fireballs. Conceal compartments on its shoulders open revealing missile pods, it fired the missiles which rained down across the city. The police tried to bring it down but thanks to it's force field, their guns couldn't even hurt Mr. Static.

A young woman who is wearing an old baby doll style blue clothing. Her head free of any hair and large eyes, gave her a creepy doll look. Made even creeper by her laughing as she sets the city and people on fire. Oopsy Daisy smiles sweetly as she sets the fleeing people on fire by microwaving their bodies till they burst into flames. She also caused the very air to explode as she super heats the air, many people had the very air in their lungs suck out as it was consumed by the flames.

A demonic bear with monstrous strength, razor sharp claws, and crushing jaws. Standing over ten feet tall and walk like a man. Grizzly Teddy was chasing down people and mauling them or slicing them with its claws or biting chunks of their bodies off. Grizzly Teddy easily toss around cars, sending them flying into buildings or other cars, or using them to hit people who were running from it. The polices fired at Grizzly Teddy but didn't do any harm, only getting its attention.

A clown who could extend his neck like a snake and when he opens his fang filled mouth is able to fire super sonic screams. Jack Attack was using his voice to shatter the glass windows using the broken pieces of glass to kill or maim the fleeing people. Any police car Jack Attack spots he would cause the windshield to shatter in the driver's face causing them to crash.

A man dress in army gear was firing wildly at bystanders or tossing grenades through windows. Zombietoid wore a full face gasmask with head covering hiding his features. With his power to make almost anything transparent along with his army tactics made him a one man army. He made cars transparent that either caused cars with drivers to crash into them or people on foot to run into them. He also made the police drop their weapons when he made their guns transparent and giving him a open shot at them. He also made his weapons transparent so the police would think he was disarmed before he shoots them.

"You think this will draw Rorschach out?" Zombietoid ask reloading his machine gun.

"Who cares," Oopsy Daisy said giggling like a schoolgirl while the buildings around her burn. "This is fun."

Zombietoid took aim but relaxed seeing the fleeing man being chased by Grizzly Teddy. A piece of rubble flew through the air, striking Grizzly sending him flying into one of the burning buildings. Both Zombietoid and Oopsy Daisy look down the street seeing, Rorschach standing there with a glowing glove over one hand. A news helicopter flew overhead getting all the action.

"Attacking the Titans was a mistake. Drawing me out was a even bigger one," Rorschach said.

"Let's see you take the heat!" Oopsy Daisy shouted as she microwaves him by speeding up the kinetic energy around him.

The very air around Rorschach lit up, metal and glass melted, wood burn and stone turn white. The heat unbearable forcing people to hide behind solid objects and forcing the news helicopter to fly lower to escape the raising heat. To everyone watching it seems like a mini sun was suddenly in the middle of the city. But as quickly as it came the nova vanished as it was drawn into Rorschach. Everything became very cold as ice began to form around Rorschach, the fires that blazed around him flicked out for a couple of blocks, the heat that fueled them was absorbed away. The air became so cold that people could see their own breath, they could feel the chill right down to their bones. Both Oopsy Daisy and Zombietoid step back as a unharmed Rorschach walked towards them.

Grizzly Teddy burst out from the building he was sent into and ran roaring towards Rorschach. Before Grizzly Teddy reached him, Rorschach released all the heat he had absorbed at Grizzly. Grizzly for a second burn with all the heat at once, making a pillar of white flames. Once the flame was gone, Grizzly Teddy stood there having turned an ash grey. Then he fell apart as the weight of his ash body collapsed onto itself, and blew away by the wind.

"Thermal Energy Conversion," Rorschach said. "I can absorb thermal energy and redirect it in various ways." (1)

"Lets see if you can do that again!" Oopsy Daisy shouted as she readies herself for another attack. The smile on her face never faded as the very heat of her body was absorbed from her. The blood in her veins turning into ice crystals causing damage throughout her body, as the sharp points pierce through the veins. Every cell in her body was frozen turning into ice. She fell over shattering like glass.

"Mr. Static, Jack Attack get over here!" Zombietoid shouted over his headset. He fired his gun at Rorschach only for his bullets to melt before they hit thanks to his force field. Rorschach fired a beam of heat, burning off Zombietoid's gun arm off and setting off the bullets in the gun making it blow up. Zombietoid right half was scared from the explosion which sent him falling onto his back.

Mr. Static and Jack Attack appeared on the street having zeroed in on their remaining teammate. Mr. Static was about to unleashed his weapons, when Superman landed on top of him. Mr. Static's body was strong but Superman hit him at super speed crushing his super strong alloy body like a soda can. (2) Jack Attack let out his sonic scream at Superman who took the blunt force of the attack, forcing him back before he could regain his footing. Using the same speed that he used to destroy Mr. Static he flew in front of Jack Attack. He grabbed Jack Attack's head staring into his eyes and used his heat vision burning through his head. Superman threw the limp body away and walk up to Rorschach.

"Finally doing what needs to be done," Rorschach said to Superman.

"Yes, I'm not going to be someone who will rather have his child die so, I won't have blood on my hands. I won't just kill whoever, I fight like you. I will try to save everyone that, I can. I will kill if it comes down to it, but only if there's no other way," Superman said. (3)

"Good," Rorschach said. "Hating to kill will stop you from going down my path."

Rorschach turn his attention to Zombietoid who is still alive. The buildings around them began to be rebuilt as Ace and Terra appeared. They were teleporting around the city repairing the damage the villains had done and helping whoever they could. Rorschach had told them to help the people while he dealt with the villains. Using their powers together they quickly rebuild the city from the damage that was caused by the villains.

"Ace you know what to do," Rorschach said.

"Yes," Ace said as Terra made stone hands to hold Zombietoid down.

"You think you can read my mind?" Zombietoid spat out feeling Ace trying to read his mind.

"I'm not going to read it. I'm going to rip it wide open," Ace said. (4)

"And anything that blocks mind powers won't work," Terra said as she forms a thin crystal spike in her hand. "I'm going to drive this into your eye and Ace is going to use it like a lightning rod to bypass the mind blocks." (5)

"And if that doesn't work. There's my way," Rorschach said.

Zombietoid's body suddenly jolted as a chip imbedded into his skull was set off. One of the fail safes that Joykill installed into his bio-soldiers in case they're force to talk or when they get caught.

"No! Joykill don't!" he shouted out as his head exploded into bits of flesh and bones.

"There goes our lead," Terra said looking down at the mess.

"At least we know it's Joykill behind this," Superman said.

"Now it's time to find him and the Titans," Rorschach said.

Mr. Static head which survived. Eyes still glowed as it transmitted everything it sees and hears back to its master. Then the head sparked as it fried its hard drive to stop anyone from recovering any data.

!

At Joykill's base -

Joykill having watched as Rorschach display of his new meta powers knew that it's going to be harder then he had thought. With the power to absorb the heat away from objects will make it hard for just about any warm body creature or robot to fight him. Only things that are cold would be able to fight him without being frozen to death. Then there's Superman who just killed Jack Attack, displaying how powerful he really is. His plans had to be changed as most of his bio-soldiers that are made to stand up to Superman, were only design to stand up to him while he held back.

"So many things to do and so little time," Joykill said as he looks over to the pods holding his new bio-soldiers. Then look towards the other pods holding the unfinished bio-soldiers. "But there are always more pawns to play before the stronger ones are set to play."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Absorbing Heat isn't that weak of a power, since most energy attacks are heat base. Making Rorschach immune to almost any energy attack that is laser like, as a laser burns through objects. And that most life forms need to stay warm, he's able to simply absorb body heat away. Works on most machines as a frozen car engine won't work till it warms up. The only energy attacks that can hurt Rorschach now is magical ones that aren't fire based and kinetic force. Any light saber like weapon would also be useless against Rorschach as the energy blade burns through objects, which Rorschach would only need to absorb the heat away from it. There's a limit to how much heat Rorschach can absorb before he has to release the buildup. The heat will also fade away given enough time. If Rorschach holds too much heat he will turn into a walking inferno, that will also damage his body overtime. Not that he cares. Manhattan gave Rorschach the power to control what heat he absorbs so he won't hurt or kill bystanders who are too close. Also object touching him won't be effected by cold or heat, mainly so that he doesn't burn the clothes off of his back. Which would leave him fighting naked and I'm not going to be doing that.

2 - A piece of wood is able to break through solid cement wall given enough speed and force. There's a reason why most damages and deaths when a twister hits or a typhoon is caused by flying rubble.

3 - Superman is going to be like Goku of Dragonball. Goku has the habit of saving the villains which many turn from foe to friend. But when the villain crosses the line Goku will kill. And Goku is a pretty good hero and is as powerful as Superman is.

4 - Manhunter doesn't force read minds for a reason. The hawk man he force mind read was left brain damage. Ace doesn't hold back like he does.

5 - Like the eye poke machine in Dead Space 2 that unlocks information in the subjects brain. Won't work on inorganic brains or machines.

!


	49. Blank Faces

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Blank Faces –

In the Watchtower, Rorschach and his group were there comparing notes of what they have learned with what the JL had managed to find. Both of their attack on the villain power players had lead them into dead ends. Neither Ghul or the Legion of Doom had a clue in who had attack the Titans. It was now just a waiting game, waiting for Joykill to make a move. From what they have seen of Joykill's handy work with those bio-soldiers with powers, worse things are coming.

The kids are eating at the mess hall and are stuffing themselves. With the kind of lifestyle they're living having a good meal like what is being served at the mess hall isn't something that happens often. With them going from one safe house to the next, they ate hot meals when they could. He had to change his lifestyle after he first took Terra in and following Ace, the twins. He has to watch himself so he doesn't become what he fears the most, becoming a true monster the same as the one who fed that girl to his dogs. (1) He finally has something worth fighting for.

"Finally we meet," a voice spoke behind him. Turning he saw it was the hero known as the Question. Besides different style of clothes and mask, they look alike. It's little wonder that many people at first mistaken him for the Question. Standing next to him was his girlfriend, the Huntress.

"You tried to take down scum using my methods. Got beaten instead and was saved by the Huntress. Shouldn't had even tried. Don't have what it takes," Rorschach said.

"You heard of that," Question said being reminded of him trying to take his game up.

"There's a reason why, I'm able to do what, I do. The same as the reason why the Joker was able to be able to become the most feared villain. Both of us simply wake up to a new day thinking of how much pain we can do to others. Breaking bones, staring into the eyes of someone as I take their lives. It's the only thing that use to make me feel alive," Rorschach explains.

"Use to?" Huntress said before it struck her and she looks over to the four children under his care.

"Yes they give me a reason to continue to do what, I do. And gives me a reason to soften up," Rorschach said.

"How?" Question ask.

"Give some a quick death or break them and leave them for the police to deal with," Rorschach explains to the shock of the two heroes.

"And you took four children under your care? Exposing them to that?" Huntress ask.

"One of them is a hero turn villain and back again. Another was raised since she was old enough to remember to be a living weapon. And the twins… were repeatedly forced to participate in pedophilic snuff films in which they are either raped or forced to murder other children, and being repeatedly forced to watch the people running the orphanage beat one of the children to death in front of them, the twins eventually became deranged, sadistic killers just to survive. I'm the only one who can handle having children like them. And the only one who can understand them in a way that allows me to be able to help them. Because, I'm the drug addicted lowlife who knows what he is, and knows there no way out but death now. And who sees someone younger walking down the same path they had taken and will do what they can to lead them down another path so the child won't become what they have become," Rorschach explains. (2)

"You mean those two?" Question ask as he and Huntress look at the two twins sitting with the two older girls.

"Yes they were complete monsters when we first met them. They did what they did because it's the only kind of life they ever knew. If someone showed them kindness the only way they knew how to give them thanks was by offering their bodies," Rorschach explains.

"Oh god," Huntress said fighting to keep the last meal she had from coming up. Question was in the same state as she was but handled it better as he had seen sick stuff of the likes before.

"Where are the people who did it?" Batman ask having stayed close to Rorschach and had overheard everything.

"When, I tried to bring the Titans back to life before, I found out they were still alive. I knew, I needed to give Hades a life in exchange," Rorschach said causing the three heroes to understand what had happen.

"What did you do to them?" Batman ask.

"Left them where they would had ended up," Rorschach said.

"You left them in Hades?" Batman ask.

"If you have the stomach for it you can watch one of movies that they starred in. Someone like you would be able to find a copy. Or you can let Ace make a mind link with me so you can see the memories that the twins had before she erase them," Rorschach said earning him stun looks from the heroes. "I look into their memories so, I always remember what happened to them. And made their families look as well after making them hear a recording of their love ones screaming for me to kill their families instead in exchange for their lives. Needless to say none of them could find a voice to say they deserved to live."

"So that's what happen. There was a rash of people in Romanian who went mad or taken their lives," Question said.

"They didn't care what their love ones had done. Saying that it was wrong to take justice in my own hands. So, I made them see what their love ones really are. Most couldn't handle what they saw," Rorschach said.

"You left them in Hades and erase those kids memories," Batman said.

"If Joker would had found them first. He would had seen himself in them," Rorschach stated. Giving the heroes a good idea what the twins were like before. And they realized why he's the only one who can handle the four children under his care. For he's the first person who had never recoiled in fear from them after learning what they can do. And remain unafraid of them, only seeing them a children who needed someone to help them by being someone they can always look up to.

"Everything you're doing is so Terra and Ace won't have to become you," Question said having read the blogs from the Hive Five members and said two girls, about the future they went to.

"I do what, I have to do so they won't have to finish what, I failed to do. I won't let past sins become their future problems. And its your jobs to stop me if, I go too far. I know full well that best of intentions can become twisted as the future Superman and Batman's ideals in never taking a life became twisted," Rorschach said. "And don't stop till, I;m dead, if there's no way to snap me out of it. Believe me, I won't be holding back."

"We will stop you if it comes to that," Huntress said.

"Good," Rorschach said taking his leave. He heads for the room that he and the kids were given while they're here. He's been up too long and he can feel it effecting him. Terra and Ace have been pushing him to sleep more. But with so much work to do, he found it hard to get some shut eye. And he couldn't bare the thought of them having to face whatever next Joykill throws out without him.

"Is it wise to leave those kids with him?" Question ask.

"No. But he's the only one who can save them from becoming what he is," Batman said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rorschach is a monster but he limits himself from doing some things that he has seen others do. He draws a fine line between what he does and what it truly means to be a monster.

2 - Sometimes someone who is beyond changing their lives. Like a smoker who can't stop smoking even when they want to. But will stop someone younger from becoming a chain smoker themselves.

!


	50. Webs

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Webs –

Rorschach grabbed Wonder Woman's arms overpowering her with the servos in his power armor he wore underneath his clothes strained to push his limbs forward. While he's overpowering her he was draining her of her body heat weakening her. Once he felt her weak enough he toss her out of the training ring. Around the ring were some of the JL members who had watched the fight along with the four kids under his care.

"As you can see Rorschach and his group are staying at the Watch Tower. This is the first time that we have been able to keep an eye on him and his group this long. Rorschach has kept them moving from one safe house to another across the country. They have been comparing notes and tracking down leads on the whereabouts of Joykill and the Titans," Clock King explains to Amanda Waller.

"What of his new power?" Waller ask.

"Thermal Energy Conversion or absorbing heat. He has shown being able to absorb vast amount of heat from his surroundings. This includes living beings as he absorb the heat from subject known as Oopsy Daisy who's power was speeding up kinetic energy, to the point where she broke like glass. Then showed the ability to release the heat all at once when he burnt subject known as Grizzy Teddy to the point it was nothing but ash. This new power has made him the same threat level as Superman. Being that as he has said himself he's the same as the Joker was, and unlike the other heroes he doesn't hold anything back," Clock King explains.

"What of those two new children with him?" Eiling ask.

"They were a pair of killers for hirer. Hansel and Gretel are two unnamed Romanian identical twin orphans, one male and female, who were abandoned in a state-run orphanage due to the Nicolae Ceausescu regime's ban on abortion, and their parents' inability to afford keeping them. As a result of being repeatedly forced to participate in pedophilic snuff films in which they are either raped or forced to murder other children, and being repeatedly forced to watch the people running the orphanage beat one of the children to death in front of them, the twins eventually became deranged, sadistic killers just to survive. Rorschach found them in the port city of Roanapur in the country of Thailand. From what has been gathered he had Ace mind wipe them of who they were. It's still unknown if they still have the skills they had when they were still killers. From what we have seen they mainly keep to themselves and have latch onto Terra. Rorschach is very protective of them as he is with the older girls. While this gives a weakness to lure Rorschach into a trap or force him to obey. It also makes him more dangerous as there's no telling what he'll do to save them," Clock King said.

"What about the bio-soldiers?" Eiling ask.

"From what's left of Zombietoid and Jack-Attack, besides their powers they share the same thing between them. The preliminary studies by the team in the lab say that their remains are made up of nearly indestructible chemicals, hardened tissues, bones and surgically implanted wiring. They were made to be almost unkillable and be able to take more punishment before dying. They are more advance then anything we have seen to date. This leads to the identity of Joykill to be someone who is either has the know how or working with someone able to create these bio-soldiers," Clock King listed. "The robot while isn't that advance is much more advance then most of the robots that have been encountered before."

"Have we been able to find out anything on Joykill?" Waller ask.

"No," Clock King answers. "But there have been lab equipment from several Lexcorps, Starlabs, and Waynetech labs and warehouses. There also been items stolen from us as well. This has lead me to believe that Joykill has been planning on this for sometime now. The items that been stolen was over several months. This narrows the field of villains who are able to use them and be able to create advance bio-soldiers."

"Is Brainiac back?" Eiling ask.

"No unlikely as he would have already made his move and the attacks don't match up to his MO," Clock King said.

"And I made sure that Lex's body was dump into a lava pit just to be sure," Waller said.

"Could be an alien," Eiling suggested.

"Yes but we need more information before we can even start looking," Waller said not wanting it to become a wild goose chase.

"Another item is that Savage is no longer going to be a problem. From the reports he was dealt with by Rorschach who had his body injected with liquid metal. Ghul is now making his more to take over his networks. Ghul is also looking for Joykill as Rorschach presented Savage's body to him," Clock King adds.

"How did he manage to do that?" Eiling ask.

"By walking through all of his defenses like they weren't even there. It appears that the trip to the future has given Rorschach's group advance technology. From what has been overheard it seems that the future versions of Rorschach's group had traveled to other worlds and pick up some things while they were there," Clock King said bringing up a new picture on the screen. It showed Terra using a handheld device that appears over her forearm as an orange hologram. "It's called an Omni-tool that combine a computer microframe, sensor analysis pack, and minifacturing fabricator. Rorschach is making a deal with Wayne to mass produce them as well as other devices."

"You know Joykill could be from another world like Rorschach is," Eiling suggested.

"That has cross my mind," Waller said as dealing with someone from another world was already changing things all over.

!

Elsewhere -

Joykill watch from a computer screen as he watches the heroes fall over themselves trying to find out who he is. His laboratory in a fitting image of a mad scientist's lab hung from the ceiling of the vast cavern. Platforms rose from the stone pillars of the cave's bottom, which is lost in darkness. While other platforms hung from cable wirers connecting them to the cave ceiling. The walkways are rails hanging from steel cables from the ceiling of the cave. The whole lab appeared as a giant spider's web with the deadly spider waiting in its center. A murky green light that illuminated the chamber came from the dozens of giant glass containers that are lined up on platforms on the sides of the walkways. The containers held bio-soldiers half done and completed all held in suspended animation by the clear green fluid. The atmosphere is deep with the smell of chemicals, both sharp and acidic, that only covered a darker smell.

Joykill walk over to his latest line of bio-soldiers. A newer version of Mr. Static rolled over to him. While his first batch had proven not as effected in dealing with Rorschach as he had thought, they did provided him with useful data in dealing with him. His new power to absorb heat from anything has given him something to think about. How do you fight someone who can take away all heat from a body? Almost all things need heat to function besides those like Mr. Freeze. He was already having a hard time in thinking how to deal with those two girls of his.

"The bio-soldiers didn't stood a chance against Rorschach," a woman said stepping out of the light, she herself tall as she was quite tall standing above eight feet tall. Her black hair stood up spiky style with what look like lightning bolts running on the sides. She wore a full length red bodysuit like a drivers and a brown overcoat. She wore tinted yellow goggles over her eyes. Her body is powerful built while keeping her womanly figure. She had a strange aura around her as sparks of lightning flash around her now and than.

"Mr. Static didn't do so well either," Joykill said.

"Mr. Static was destroyed by Superman after all. And Mr. Static would have faired better if Superman hadn't shown up. Those bio-soldiers are a waste of time, my robots do would do a better job in killing off Rorschach," the woman said.

"Yes but those robots of yours can only do some much. Besides what, I have plan has more shock value then robots," Joykill said walking over to a platform followed by the two. Once all three were on it the platform started raising upwards.

The platform took them to a room located above the lab that connected to the surface. The room held a large holding cage where hundreds of failed bio-soldiers were kept. Turns out making bio-soldiers is much harder then it seems. For if you make one small mistake in making them, the horde behind the force field revealed the results. One of the failures walk up to the force field facing its creator.

The failed bio-soldier stood several shambling inches taller than seven feet, with broad shoulders. Its hair straggled down either side of its face, lank and matted with glittering streaks of orange ooze. One lidless eye, weeping a colorless liquid, was roughly in the middle of its left cheek. There was no nose, just a semicircular hole above the chin, fringed with tendrils of pale skin that trembled in time with the thing's breathing. It didn't have a proper chin. The lower jaw was missing, and a row of jagged stumps protruded from the set-back upper jaw. Where it moved it left a trail of thick, jellylike slime, like that left behind by a gigantic snail. The bio-soldier had two seemingly ordinary arms that ended in crooked fingers. Beneath the normal arms it had several sets of paddle like, residual arms, becoming progressively smaller. The horde behind the first showed that the first was a prince among its peers.

"They're not much and are uncontrollable but they will do. I want you to send some of your robots to drop them off in New York, they'll do the rest," Joykill said. His failed bio-soldiers would tear apart any living thing they came across and eat them. One of the side effects of having superpowers is what it does to a body. Those with powers are almost always fit and in great shape because of their powers. Most who actively uses their powers can eat anything and not gain a pound due to how caloric intense most powers are. But with these failures they always keep eating anything they can get their hands on. (1)

"And what will you'll be doing?" the woman ask.

"Now that will spoil the surprise," Joykill said. "Don't worry Voltage you'll see what, I have plan. Besides all the other villains had their chances. Now that Rorschach has cleared the field its my turn. And, I won't be making the same mistakes as they did. I'll cast my web far, putting them in key places till the time is right to make my move. And once, I make my move it be too late to stop me."

"So why turning all these bio-soldiers loose?" Voltage ask.

"Simply really. They're taking up too much room and eating too much. So why not have fun with them?" Joykill ask.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - While it's never really brought up in comics having powers and using them would take a lot of energy. Which would mean that those with powers would eat like pigs to be able to use their powers and the reason why their bodies are almost always fit and shapely. Because their powers eat up all the fat and changes their bodies to be able to handle using their powers. Which is a reason why in the Teen Titans cartoon, when Terra first appears she is able to eat all the food that Starfire made because her power needs the fuel.

!


	51. Into the Darkness

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Into the Darkness –

People ran out of the subways of the city of New York that was still recovering from the last attack. The city was quickly rebuilt thanks to the two young heroes under the care of the city's main hero Rorschach, but the lost of life was still high. Now they were under attack by horrible monsters coming out from beneath the streets. The police who are on high alert after the attack were quick to respond to the new attack. Police cars and SWAT vans flying down the streets came to a halt as they reach the scene. Police and SWAT units quickly got out of their cars and open fire on the monsters. Their weapons while able to hurt or even kill some of the weaker ones proved to be useless in dealing with the stronger ones. The only bright spot was that thanks to their degraded minds and bodies they didn't have any powers besides the physical ones, namely super strength and hard to kill bodies.

Watching from camera bots, Voltage watch as her boss's mistakes did their work. While her robots would be doing a better job, she had to admit when it comes to shock troops they did their job well. She coldly watches as one of the bio-soldiers chomp down on a cop's head, while one of the bigger ones stuff another down its jaws. She lock her glaze as she witness the bio-soldiers being frozen, others exploded from the inside out as the metals in their bodies were rip from them, others were compress like soda cans.

"They came quicker then last time," Voltage said watching as Rorschach and his girls made short work of the failed bio-soldiers. Members of the JL also made themselves known as they started taking down the bio-soldiers.

Voltage suddenly became aware of something else. One of the cameras underground started picking up some uninvited guests.

!

Underground -

The Wolfpack, officially designated as Suicide Squad Delta Team, is an elite squad of covert operatives employed by Cadmus and other government agencies. They did the dirty work that the government couldn't be seen doing. They work like the main Suicide Squad but instead of being made up of villains, it's made up of almost entirely of convicted war criminals and mercenaries. Who chose to join the S.S.D.T. rather than be sentenced or face court-martial. They were sent to explore the sewers and tunnels underneath the city, to find anything that would lead back to Joykill. But with the new wave of attack their mission had change for the six member team.

Karena LesProux is an experienced operative who retired from the French Special Forces to concentrate on building a domestic life by raising a family of her own. She eventually married, but her husband proved to be a violent man, although she tolerated his abusive nature for the sake of their children by relying on her training and discipline as a former soldier. However, she ultimately killed her spouse with her bare hands when he began abusing one of their children.

After she was acquitted of murder by a sympathetic judge, LesProux tried to raise her children as a single mother, a task she proved incapable at carrying out. Despite her efforts to assimilate into a civilian environment, LesProux's instincts as a soldier remained deeply imbedded in her nature. Thus, she returned to work as a private contractor, selling her services as a mercenary to the highest bidder in order to provide for her children.

LesProux was recruited by the Umbrella Corporation to serve as the leader of the newly-reconstituted S.S. Delta Team, informally known as "Wolfpack." Under the codename "Lupo," or "wolf" in Italian, she serves as an expert in assault tactics and weapons use, as well as the team leader. Although she expects the same discipline and obedience from her teammates as she does her own children, her leadership style sustains an emotional bond between her and the rest of Wolfpack, leading them to affectionately dub her as their "Wolf Mother."

Little is known about the background of the operative known as "VECTOR;" his true name and origin remain a mystery. After becoming employed in the ranks of the Suicide Squad Delta Team, where he honed his skills as a soldier. Having developed a highly lethal proficiency in martial artistry – especially in knife combat – under several Japanese masters, VECTOR's fighting prowess was ultimately noticed by HUNK, one of Suicide Squad Delta Team best operatives who took a special interest in the new recruit's potential. After VECTOR fought HUNK in single hand-to-hand combat to a draw, the S.S.D.T. veteran personally oversaw the young trainee's progress.

Once his training was complete, VECTOR proved to be one of S.S.D.T.'s most effective assets; his achievements-in-the-field were matched only by his former mentor, HUNK. The leaders noted how his movements were instinctive and smooth, in contrast to his motionless behavior when at rest. Given his skills in stealth and reconnaissance, Suicide Squad determined that VECTOR was ideal for the role of recon.

Prior to her service under the Suicide Squad Delta Team, Michaela Schneider developed exceptional skills as a German medic, becoming an excellent healer with a keen interest in making the human body operate at maximum capacity. However, her extreme aptitude for medicine contrasts with her disregard for human life. Rather than placating her patients, she enjoyed causing them terror by detailing the exact amount of pain that they could expect to endure under her care. Her personal delight in a person's agony is further evident in the fact that she rarely ever resorts to using anesthetics on her subjects.

Following Schneider's discharge, the retired soldier made an unsuccessful attempt at reintegrating into society; her lack of concern for other people's well-being made her completely unsuitable to continue practicing medicine in a civilian role. However, Schneider's skills as a medic, combined with her lack of ethics or sentimentality, ultimately qualified her for employment in Suicide Squad unit, under which she gained the codename "BERTHA." In addition to her new affiliation with the Suicide Squad, BERTHA also sold her services to the private contractors, utilizing her expertise as a professional torturer-for-hire. As effective as she is as a healer, she is just as efficient at causing pain. Through her extensive knowledge of the human anatomy, BERTHA has developed certain interrogation techniques that enable her to cause immense agony in her subjects, but without killing them. Hence, she can repeat the process multiple times. Her personal work is also a vast source of top secret and back channel information.

Previously with the former Soviet Union's security services, SPECTRE was well suited to his role as an intelligence technician where his lack of any standout physical or social characteristics helped him to remain virtually invisible in any situation. His work brought him into contact with the seedier side of life, something he soon discovered he had an affinity for. He exploited his underworld network for his own gain, namely blackmail, which eventually brought him into conflict with the authorities. As a result, SPECTRE had to flee Russia with investigators and authorities on his heels every step of the way. He found a home with the Suicide Squad, and his surveillance skills have regularly ensured that the corporation stays well informed and that the Wolfpack keeps the upper hand in combat situations.

FOUR EYES has been dedicated to science since she was a child. As a result, she did not develop the social skills needed to operate successfully in later life. She is detached from normal human emotions, seeing people merely as breeding grounds for her singular love: virology. This particular branch of science is the sole reason that she is part of the Suicide Squad. Her motivation is that this is the best place for her not only to study some of the deadliest outbreaks in the world, but to experiment with some of Cadmus's own cutting edge viral breakthroughs. She has no compunction when it comes to gathering and experimenting on live human subjects, and on many missions she has been discovered experimenting on the wounded, and often on captives. This has occasionally proven to be detrimental to the ongoing mission. However, her practical knowledge of virology use in the field is unparalleled.

Originally from Puerto Rico, BELTWAY discovered early in life that making people laugh was a good way to earn trust and friendship. As time went by, his practical jokes became more physical in nature, and often involved the complete humiliation of his target. When he discovered explosives could play a key role in his unique sense of humor, his future path became clear. The irresistible lure of military grade explosives saw him join the army and channel his tendencies into a career. However, he still had not learned restraint, resulting in a dishonorable discharge which was just one step away from a court martial. He also lost his left leg, having to replace it with a new one. BELTWAY lacks any sense of compassion and realized his special talents were a perfect fit for the Suicide Squad Delta Team; as long as he is able to be kept on a short leash.

"Alright new mission," Lupo spoke up to her team checking her highly modified M4A! carbine. Like the rest of her team she's wearing a armored uniform with a gasmask of different designs. "While the heroes handle the monsters, we find out where they came from."

"Finally some fun," Beltway said checking his Combat Shotgun and bombs.

"Anything else?" Spectre ask adjusting his goggles. He's armed with a Semi-Auto Rifle.

"Any civilians we run into we help but our mission in finding where the monsters come from comes first," Lupo said.

"As long as, I can take some samples," Four Eyes said as the two bodies of the last two bio-soldiers revealed some very interesting things. She's armed with a energy handgun that's easy to handle and allows her to carry her field gear easier.

"Let's see how well these monsters deal with pain," Bertha said picking up her P90.

"Quit!" Vector spoke up aiming his Tactical Machine Pistol down the seemingly empty subway tunnel.

The team all took formation, all taking aim. Just in time for the wave of monsters to come rushing right at them. They open fire and the dark subway tunnel was lit by gun fire.

!

Up Above -

Rorschach armed with his energy cannon and his heat absorbing power made short work of the bio-soldiers he came across. The JL and the local police were dealing with the bio-soldiers but because of how spread out they are it made it hard for them to find them all. Terra and Ace are working together to find the people in danger since the monsters couldn't be mind read. The bio-soldiers weren't as powerful as the first ones he dealt with, but they didn't have any fear and even if they ended up being killed just to kill one person. They would and did.

"Rorschach come in," John called in on the com.

"Talk," Rorschach responded.

"There's some people holed up inside the bank two blocks east from you are," John said.

Rorschach didn't said anything as he ran towards the bank. He didn't get far as an explosion blew a iron grate from a drain. Turning his attention to the new hole he heard the sounds of battle.

"John going down into the subway. Looks like that where they're coming from," Rorschach said.

"Sending Green Arrow and Black Carney. I'll get someone to back you soon as, I can," John said.

Rorschach didn't say anything as he drop down into the hole. Landing on his feet he found himself in the aftermath of a blast zone. Bodies of bio-soldiers littered the room, the sounds of battle coming down one of the tunnels.

"Keep firing!"

"We're pushing them back!"

Rorschach was about to head down the tunnel when he became aware of several monsters running up behind him. He turn around and took them on head on.

!

Up Ahead -

Lupo blasted the bio-soldier in the face managing to take it down with some shots in it's eyes. She like her other teammates found out that their bullets didn't harm some of the bio-soldiers but hitting them on their soft spots took care of them. They all aimed for the monster's heads if they have one that is. Since taking out their brain would take out almost anything.

Beltway took care of the bio-soldiers that their bullets couldn't hurt. By tossing a bomb down their jaws. And Four Eyes energy blaster was also making head way with the bio-soldiers. Spectre with his more powerful sniper rifle was able to punch through some of the bio-soldiers tough skin. Bertha and Vector worked together bringing down the ones they face by hitting them till something gives.

They fought their way to one of the subway tunnels to find a train with empty cars resting on the tracks. One quick look told them all that they needed to know. The train had been unloading the bio-soldiers all over the city using the unused subway tunnels. That train of thought quickly ended as three grey colored robots hop down from the train. They had nothing but a dome head with one eye in the middle. The rest of their bodies were the same shape as a human one. Their hands have in build energy blasters which the Wolfpack quickly found out as they drove for cover.

"Our guns doing crap!" Beltway shouted out seeing their bullets doing nothing to the three robots.

"Four Eyes aim for their heads!" Lupo shouted to her ducking her head as energy beams flew overhead.

"Right!" Four Eyes shouted out as she aimed for one of the robots heads. A couple of well place shots took down one of the robots. She was about to take down the other two when two energy beams took down both robots.

"Lower all your weapons now!" Lupo said to her teammates seeing who had stepped in. Like everyone else working for the government like they are, they been given info on Rorschach. And seeing what he's been doing for the last couple of weeks. Told everyone that he's not someone to take on head to head.

"Government soldiers. Wolfpack. Made up of people no one would miss. Prefect expendable soldiers that the government be able to say isn't real," Rorschach said surprising the Wolfpack.

"I see you're well informed," Lupo said as the standing order was not to get on Rorschach's bad side.

"Bomb on the train run now!" Rorschach shouted as his Omni-tool gave out a warning of a bomb on the train. The Wolfpack started running down the side tunnels as the bombs on the train went off.

!

On the Surface -

Voltage watch as the street above the train flew through the air. The blast could be felt from where she was standing, far from the blast range. She made sure that the bombs would be powerful enough to take out a couple of city blocks. She wasn't about to leave anything that could be trace back to where she and her boss made their home.

"That was simple enough," Voltage said to herself. "When, I see the other villains. I should ask them why they found Rorschach so hard to deal with."

"Hello Voltage," Joykill said over the com.

"I have good news. I killed Rorschach," Voltage said.

"Oh really now are you sure?" Joykill ask.

"He was in a blast that took out several city blocks," Voltage answers.

"Don't count him out yet," Joykill said.

"I'll scan the area," Voltage said sending one of the camera pods to search the area. And to her surprise Rorschach came out of the hole where the bombs went off.

"You must remember that he has a force field and that he can absorb heat. The pieces of the train and the shock wave couldn't get through his shield. And the heat of the blast couldn't reach him either. Good plan though. Now get out from there before anyone spots you," Joykill said.

"And do you have what you were looking for?" Voltage ask.

"Yes, I did," Joykill said from his end back at his base. In his hand he held a glowing white orb. "Now the real fun can begin."

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Bombs can kill in three ways, the pieces that come from the bomb, the shock wave and the heat from the blast. Rorschach force field protects him from the first two and his heat absorbing power allows him to survive the heat from the bomb that would burn up all the air around him.

!


	52. The Orb

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Orb –

'Three days after the attack on New York and after days of searching. At last found a lead. While the others help repair and hunt down the remaining bio-soldiers. Found someone who talk about a villain who had showed up in the city. Man, I broke told me that the villain was poking around underground a few days before the attack. Maybe a connection. If not. There be one less villain,' Rorschach thought to himself as he walk down the dark alleyways to the old store building of a failed store.

He sneak into the store by picking the chain lock. Inside the building he found a pile of junk toys that looked to have been broken and been put back together with what the person could find. Picking up one of the repaired toys, Rorschach saw whoever did the repair, didn't really know how to repair or had the right parts, but had put a lot of effort into it. Walking into the other room, Rorschach saw who the villain his lead told him about, was.

'Humphry Dumpler a hulking and obese child like man with an egg shaped head (the source of his alias) who speaks in rhythm and is obsessed with repairing and putting back together that which he considers to be broken. This factors into his crimes where Humpty would sneak out late at night to disassemble and reassemble mechanical devices which had upset him in some way. As his sole knowledge about their workings came from books borrowed from the public library, the "fixed" devices caused numerous accidents.'

'Humpty's final crime was to adjust the gears in a clock tower. This caused one of its hands to fly off and a chain reaction in which dozens of enormous signage objects crashed to the streets and killed people (which inspired a law banning such devices.). When Batgirl tried to apprehend him for this, he fell off the rooftop. She saved him - but dislocated her arms in the process. Humpty, being far from aggressive, promptly slipped her arms back into her sockets and surrendered himself to her. Revealing that she had tracked him by his overdue library withdrawals, her sole question was why he had borrowed a book on human anatomy. Humpty placidly took her to his home to reveal he had dissected his abusive grandmother and sewn her back together with bootlace in an ill-thought attempt to "fix" her. It was likely this crime resulted in him being sentenced to the Arkham Asylum for the insane.'

'He was a model prisoner at Arkham Asylum where he occasionally was recruited by Dr. Jeremiah Arkham to assist in such projects such as reassembling a broken mirror or repairing Scarface for the Ventriloquist,' Rorschach thought to himself listing off what he had gathered on him. Said villain was sleeping on a bed in what looks like was a backroom office at one time.

'Left Gotham once, I started killing,' Rorschach thought to himself as he look over the messy work desk, covered with tools and broken parts. It was mostly junk, but he stop when he saw something that caught his eye. Sitting among the pile of junk was the burnt head of one of the robots that was guarding the train carrying those bio-soldiers. It meant he was either underground during or after the fight. Either way it meant he might know something.

"It's Rorschach. Got a lead," Rorschach said over the com.

!

Elsewhere -

Voltage look over her newest robots based on the upgrades she did on Mr. Static. Besides the increases in armor she build in some back up systems into them. By rerouting power, engaging emergency subroutines and switching to redundant systems. The new robots be able to fight longer and take more damage before shutting down. She also improved on their weapon systems, allowing them to be even more powerful then they were before.

She decided to begin mass producing her war machines. While for cost purposes she would have to downgrade most of the robots. To build one of her upgraded Mr. Static used the equivalent resources of fifty downgraded robots, or other more practical war machines. While she would like to create an army of war machines who can easily kill just about any super. She just doesn't have the resources to create that many. And Superman already proved that once he stops holding back, he can easily destroy an upgraded Mr. Static without even trying. Not to mention those two girls of Rorschach would easily just break her robots into pieces. (1)

Her robots are a better use of resources then her bosses bio-soldiers. They cost much more then her robots to create and cost less time to grow. And unlike the bio-soldiers, they would never wear out or have any of those limits that a meat bag body has. Once their tendons and ligaments of their limbs are damage, they like others would be next to useless. While her robots be able to be quickly repaired or continue to fight even without limbs.

Her lab door open which made her turn to see who had entered. She froze seeing what came into her lab. It was a hulking thing straight out of a nightmare. . It look like the failed bio-soldiers, two or more bodies fused into a single body. It had more then one head poking out of its body. Creating a stronger, more resistant, and lethal bio-soldier. Its right arm is now a devastating 30-mm multitube machine gun with six barrels. A grotesque union of flesh and metal.

Stepping out from behind it was Joykill.

"You made this?" Voltage ask.

"With everyone looking at what was going on in New York, I was able to steal the Goddess Key from the Amazons and unlock the door to the realm of the Gods," Joykill explains.

"And you stole something from them and created this," Voltage said looking at the bio-soldier.

"Get the factory online and build more of those robots of yours. They be useful in commanding the bio-soldiers. We got much work to do," Joykill said turning leaving the room with his bio-soldier following behind him.

!

The JL HQ Earthside -

The heroes were and personal were all busy as they look over the data from the attack on New York. The ground burst open as a pillar of earth rose from the floor causing everyone to stop what they were doing. It wasn't Terra as she was on the space station. The pillars broke apart to reveal a very tall, elderly dusty skin woman with long gray hair. She wore a black robe and wore a crown on her head. Wonder Woman, Doctor Fate, and the other magical members of the JL once they saw her knew who it was.

"Great goddess Gaia how may, I serve you?" Wonder Woman ask the elder goddess looking upwards to look upon her face like she was a small child again.

"Now child you don't have to greet me as such. I prefer you calling my grandmother," Gaia said waving Wonder Woman off.

"Grandmother?" Wonder Woman ask slowly realizing why.

"Yes child, you are my granddaughter and Hade's is your father like it or not," Gaia explains.

"Why are you here?" Doctor Fate ask seeing Wonder Woman lost for words. He knows full well that that she's the oldest of the Earth realm gods, staking claim to Earth as the first signs of life had started appearing. As an Elder God she's much more powerful then any of the younger gods. While a god doesn't need followers, the ones with followers or believers are always much more powerful then the ones who don't. She is also a Genius Loci who has complete control of the very planet that they're standing on. Darkseid was so powerful because he forced so many worlds to their knell before him. Thus gaining more power with each world he took. (2)

"Well since things on my world is changing so much, I have decided to get out of my home, and start being a Goddess again. Not just sitting upon a mountain looking down upon you mortals, but to walk among you," Gaia explains.

"You're going to use your powers to gain worshipers again?" Doctor Fate ask.

"No. I won't just be using my powers to gain worshipers again. Besides that youngest has the market on worshipers. Such an ego on that one. Always thinking that everything revolves around only it and everything is it's toy to do with as it pleases. It's no wonder you humans think you're the center of everything with a God like that having the most worshipers telling happen because they did it or cause it to happen. That was my plan until someone stole the Life Orb from me," Gaia said changing the subject.

"The Life Orb?" Doctor Fate ask.

"It's a power source that gives life to anything. It's something that all elder gods of my class get. After all you really think that those near extinction events in the past where almost all life on Earth was nearly wipe out. That life recovered on its own?" Gaia ask.

"How did that happen?" Doctor Fate ask.

"The Goddess Key that, I left on my first home on an island was taken. It allows anyone who holds it to open a gateway into the realm of the Gods. And the Amazons didn't know since they never knew, I left the key there and those younger gods were all busy either watching or placing bets on that battle in New York. And, I was taking a nap when someone broke into my office and took the Life Orb," Gaia said.

"Wait you have an office?" Hawkgirl ask.

"Yes the heavens are run like an office. I was the first one here so, I started it from the ground up. And over the years, I step down as, I was burnt out at that point when you humans first came to be and started giving birth to new gods," Gaia explains. "And before anyone of you ask. There's three ways that a god can be born. Be born as a god. Have enough mortals believe in you. Be created as a god or be made into one."

"It's been done," Rorschach said making himself know. He walk up to the elder goddess showing no fear or awe to her.

"So you're the one that Manhattan sent to my world," Gaia said looking him over. "I see that being with him, has left you unimpressed with a true god."

"Relate more with him, even with what he is now," Rorschach answers.

"True," Gaia said as Manhattan made even her fearful. Even her son Titan of time didn't had that control of time. And that he had already lived what was going to happen and what could happen as he's standing right in front of you.

"What does the orb do?" Rorschach ask.

"As, I said it can bring anything to life or back to life, once the light given off by the orb shines on it. You just have to put pieces together and zap it with the Life Orb, then it's alive. It can also take life away from anything that comes from my World or has any connections to it. And the Gods and Demons who owe their lives from my world would be effected by it as well. It help keep the other gods and demons in line. It doesn't have a wide range and can only effect what its light touches," Gaia said.

"And you left it just sitting in your office?" Hawkgirl ask.

"Of course not. It can't be touch by anyone but me. Anyone who comes from my World would be killed if they were to touch it or be repelled and anything that isn't alive wouldn't be able to hold it either. And it can only be used on my world," Gaia explains.

"And if someone like me from another world were to touch it? Or someone from another world," Rorschach ask.

"They wouldn't be effected," Gaia said realizing what had happen. "The Life Orbs can only effect the life forms on their planet and none other."

"And Joykill now has an Orb that can bring anything on Earth alive. Or bring death to anything connected to Earth. Which means we're dealing with someone who if he wanted to be able to kill anyone who was born on this world," Rorschach explains to the shock crowd.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The main reason why robots that are able to kill superheroes aren't that common is that making them is costly. Besides a zerg rush does work if you throw enough at a hero.

2 - Darkseid feeds on the suffering of those around him. Which means the more planets under his control the stronger he gets. There's a very good reason why in the comics that the Gods of Earth can't just give Darkseid the boot when he comes to Earth. He has many worlds of races to feed upon, while the Earth God's only have one planet. But even then He's just a God and there are even more powerful beings out there. In Evan Dorkin's one-shot, "World's Funnest", Darkseid is comprehensively defeated by Mr. Mxyzptlk (with a little inadvertent help from Bat Mite). The Omega Beam does nothing more than provide Mxy with a handy light for his cigar. That comic shows what would happen if the annoying imp ever stops being funny. Then there are the Brothers from DC vs. Marvel.

!


	53. Reflection

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Reflection –

Rorschach sat up from the bed of the guest room of the JL station. He's been having dreams again. Of a life… no he wouldn't go there. He threw the blanket off of him and got up. He didn't care about what time it was as he walk into the bathroom. The kids have been begging him to take care of himself more. He's been eating better, keeping cleaner, and sleeping more since they came along.

They told him they know what he's doing for them and they don't want him to put anymore strain on himself. They got him to take a day off from searching for clues and let the other heroes do it instead. And if anyone refuses to talk they told him they would use the threat of letting him question them for answers. So far no one has refused to talk after that.

The kids are in the next room, next to his. People working in the station made sure to keep clear of the two rooms. They know what he does and what he is. As for the kids. He made it quite clear how protective he is with them. The twins are very scared of adults especially of men. They don't know why they're scared of adult men, they just are. They been hurt by adults all of their lives and even with their minds being wipe. They still had the fear inside of them. Terra and Ace had to work hard in getting them to get use to him. He scared off any man who got too close to the twins. Now when anything needs to be done around their area, it was always a woman that would be sent. As the twins aren't as scared around adult women as they are with the men. But even then they always walk carefully not to upset the twins.

Washing up after a shave Rorschach look at the mask he wore. The dream that has been plaguing him. In the dream instead of his face. He wore the mask he's looking at now. His face was never there in the dream. Just his mask. The kids are in his dreams too. The dream scares him because he felt something he had never felt in his homeworld. He doesn't know much about it but he knows what causing it and when it all started.

'I've felt worthless all my life. But then, I met a young girl who made me feel not so worthless. Like maybe there's hope for me. And it terrifies me,' he thought to himself. Looking into the mirror and the mask looking back at him.

Deciding that he could use a few hours more of sleep. Rorschach hit the lights and walk back to bed. Hitting his head on the pillow he fell back to sleep. Once again finding himself in the dream.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rorschach had lived his life without hope for anything better for most of his life. Now becoming a father figure to four young kids. Has open himself to something he had never felt before. Hope that he has something to live for and something worth protecting.

!


	54. Reflection Part 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Reflection part 2 –

In the Watchtower space station, Terra having woken up early found herself once again trap between the twins, Hansel and Gretel. Unlike how they were before they're now very quit children who jump at shadows. They don't like being around adults as shadows of memories that Ace erased still lingered in their minds. It took awhile for them not to hide whenever they saw Rorschach.

They like her the most and would often slip into her bed to feel safe. To them she was their teddy bear that kept the monsters away. Ace being who she is, has a hard time getting them to like her. Even when it was just the two of them, Ace often just spoke to her when she needed to. They were bonding as sisters as their future selves did, just that it was going much easier in their time since Ace didn't have to learn to trust her and Rorschach. Ace was getting to be like by the twins, as she would always be there for them when they wanted to play. Playing with them made her feel happy being able to act like a child when she could never act like one when she was younger.

Rorschach on the other hand rarely spoke to them. He provides what they need to survive but when it comes to emotional support… he didn't have any to give them. Rorschach only spoke when it was needed, with them the kids doing most of the talking. She remembers what it was like when it was just her with him. She was the one who talk the most while he just listens. She's the one who took care of him, in getting him to clean himself instead of sinking like a dump truck, eating more, and sleeping instead of staying up for days at a time.

At first she thought the only took her in as a tool for his fight against the underworld. But at that time with neither side wanting her. He was the only one she could go to. And being a tool to him was fine by her. For being a tool and knowing it was a lot better then being used as one without ever knowing. But that all change when the holyday season came around. He gave her a gift that she always keeps it in a safe place. An old rag doll that was just like the one that she had when she was younger. Then learning what that future version of him did for her counterpart, made her see him in a new light.

Rorschach is the parent that she needed for her whole life. Sure he wasn't the kind of father that would tuck her in bed, read her stories, or drive her to her dance lessons. But the kind that will always do what's right for her. He never belittles her thinking that just because he's older that he's smarter and wiser then she is. And he never raise a hand against her or the others. For him he knows he's a monster but he'll never be one who hurts children. He taught her how to be like him showing her the worse of the worse, telling her in great detail about the villains that he had to face that gave Joker a run for his money. The most important things he taught her was that it was never a good day to die for his war against the underworld. For no bastard ever won a war by dying for his cause. He won it by making the other poor, dumb bastard die for his cause. (1)

Then there was what she learn when she open his journal. Everything he does is for her, Ace, and the twins. He does what he does, so that when she and the others are older, they wouldn't have to face what he had to face.

Before she open his journal she was worried that he was pushing himself too hard. With her powers combine with Ace's there was just about nothing they couldn't do together. But Rorschach kept pushing himself to take care of things on his own. Often she and Ace would find the drug or war lord's base in flames with Rorschach standing on a pile of dead bodies. Both she and Ace had to force him to sleep and get some rest. But when she saw inside his journal. Everything became so clear to her. He would keep pushing himself to the breaking point if it meant he would make a world where any of the children under his care would have to deal with the hardships or messes that he left behind for them to deal with.

He wouldn't be the one who leaves the planet in a horrible mess or having villains who he could have taken care of years earlier, remain around for the next generation to deal with. For even with all that he has done. He was her… What did it matter he would never admit it even to himself. Rorschach was just Rorschach. And he would always do what he has to do to make things right in her life. And that all that matters.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rorschach isn't scared of dying. But throwing his life away for a heroic action that could get him easily killed, instead of doing it a dull but safer way is what he does. Which is why he doesn't have any epic fights with villains. For it's much easier to kill someone then it is in fighting them without really hurting or killing the villain.

!


	55. Reflection Part 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Reflection part 3 –

In the Watchtower space station, Ace lay on her back on the bed of the guest room she's sharing with Terra and the twins. So much has change for her. Before Rorschach and Terra came for her, she was just drifting around on a aimless road. Not caring what happens just trying to find something for her. Then when they appeared after searching for her around the city she found herself in after wondering around. They learned where she would be thanks to her future self who told them of the cities she would be at the time. She read their minds and saw what the future had in store for her.

In that future world, Rorschach and Terra had stumbled upon her. Seeing what they were doing, her future self decided to have some fun. She followed them around never really helping but never really getting in their way. For her future self it was just something to pass the time. She did help them more then once but often just sat in the background watching. Both of them didn't fear her as everyone else who knows her did. Terra who learned to block mind powers by giving her skull a lining of a crystal that blocks mind powers. And Rorschach who didn't even try to block her out. She didn't know what to feel as she was the only one with the power of reading minds who could enter his mind without any trouble or backlash. (1)

But then the head problems started thanks to her powers becoming more powerful to the point she could alter reality. It started out small but over time it became worse. Rorschach seeing she was in pain but wouldn't go to any doctor, had to spray knockout gas on her to save her life. He had the Manhunter use his powers to alter her mind fixing the problem. For the strain on her brain of using her powers and them being refine by the government white coats, had taken a toll on her. It left her weak on nearly powerless. But to her surprise Rorschach and Terra took care of her till she fully recovered.

She ask Rorschach why would he do all of that for her. He answers her, 'I will never let a child die or go unavenged. You follow me because you find it fun and only see me as something to watch. And, I will never let you die when, I can do something about it.'

After that she open up to both of them more. While never being able to get Rorschach to open up she was at the same level as Terra was in getting him to show emotions to them. She and Terra on the other hand, soon became like sisters. Both of them were alone but now had a father figure and each other. She was there when Terra and Beastboy got married. She was there for Terrabeast's birth and was with Rorschach to save her. She watched as Rorschach pulled the plug on what was left of Terra's daughter. Helping Terra in her revenge on the JL for stopping her from helping to find her daughter. And with Terra to say goodbye to Rorschach who gave up his life to give back life to Terra's daughter. She watched as the heroes and herself got older, with new heroes replacing them, many were their own children. She had a daughter herself, after a visit to a Sperm Bank.

All that she read from the memory that her older self left in Rorschach's mind, along with the knowledge of fixing her brain problem before the headaches began. She also learned all the powers and skills that her older self had, like as Terra gain her new powers from her older self. Together their future selves became the most powerful meta humans on the planet and the most feared. For both of them had been around Rorschach long enough to pick up somethings from him. None of them good.

In this world everything changed thanks to a side trip in world hopping, instead of just going home straight. Looking over to the other bed, Ace saw that the twins once again were sleeping with Terra. Both of them were long dead before their counterparts went to that city of sin. But like her and Terra they had a new life to live. The twins like Terra more but she was slowly getting them to open themselves up to her. She and Terra are close to each other as they saw what it's like for both of them in that future. Both of them are the only family they ever really had. Adding two young siblings changes things but neither of them minded.

Then there was Rorschach. For her Rorschach didn't fear her at all. He knows that both she and Terra could at anytime kill him but he didn't fear it. For he knows that if he ever becomes what everyone saw him as, both of them would be able to stop him. She often would enter his mind when they were in one of the safe houses. While her powers couldn't effect him, she could enter his mind and see what's inside, unlike everyone else who either, became shell shock, died from shock or killed themselves later. Because she needed to see what goes in his mind, because it made her feel something when she sees he has nothing but doing what's right for her and the others.

She had been looking around his mind when she saw his dream. And like Terra who look inside that book he's always writing in, felt a overwhelming feeling of joy. She learned what's in his book from Terra who told her and the twins. Everything he's doing is for them. But looking into his dream. Had a bigger impact.

Laying in bed staring at the ceiling. Ace could feel her eyes watering discovering what Rorschach was dreaming of. He will never say it but he does truly care for each of them. She decides to stop peaking inside his mind. For she got her answer and doesn't need it be repeated over and over again. He does care for them and always will, and that's all that matters. And for her it was enough. She doesn't need to be reminded anymore. That he'll be there for any of them no matter what.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Ace is really mess up in the head thanks to her being raised as a weapon.

!


	56. Reflection Part 4

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Reflection part 4 –

In the Watchtower space station in the guest room used by the four children under Rorschach's care. Hansel and Gretel woke up to find that Terra had pulled herself free from between them. Looking around they saw Terra getting out of the bathroom, while Ace was watching TV eating a bag of M&Ms. She had washed up and dress in her costume. Even in this place, Rorschach wants them to be ready for anything. Which is why he made sure that his room is right next to theirs.

"Bathroom's all yours," Terra said to them.

"You can go first," Gretel said to her brother.

"Thanks," Hansel said getting off the bed and into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

"Want to see what they have in the mess hall?" Terra ask Gretel sitting next to her on the bed.

Since staying in the station, they have been having decent meals instead of what they can get a hold of, while running around from one safe house to the next. Mainly fast food which was okay with her. Like many other people with powers, she needs to eat food that's high in fat, for the high energy production that's needed to use her power. She seen Ace eating plenty of sugar, so much that if she didn't had her powers, she would have been obese by now. Rorschach on the other hand would take sugar packs or cubes whatever he could get his hands on. He takes high sugar food since he needs quick energy, since eating takes away valuable killing time. He also had the habit of eating raw eggs. But she managed to get him to eat normal food, namely bacon since it has lots of fat, salt and protein. They have been getting more healthy food since the twins came along.

With her medical knowledge that she learned from Slade, Terra also been seeing to the health of everyone acting as the medic of the team. When she first came under Rorschach's wing she learned that he was taken painkillers to handle what he puts his body through. She had to raid some places for med kits to give Rorschach some better treatment then his slap jobs he does on himself. With her power she reset some of his badly healed bones and cloths in his blood veins. It gotten easier since the gear that her and Ace future self gave to them. The medi-gel an all-purpose medicinal salve combining an anesthetic and clotting agent, that was picked up on with many of the other equipment that was picked up on their world hopping tour. It heals various wounds and ailments, instantly sealing injuries against infection and allowing for rapid healing by having the gel grip tight to flesh until subjected to a frequency of ultrasound. It is sealable against liquids most notably blood as well as contaminants and gases.

The medi-gel was given to Waynetech to copy it and give it to the public. It replaced Rorschach's painkillers. The last thing she wanted was him to end up like Mothman. She learned about the heroes of his world and that of Byron Lewis who went crazy. One of the reasons was the sheer terrifying difficulty of doing what he did day in and day out basically jump off of tall buildings, in the course of an already stressful career, and hope it worked, every single time. Thinking about it of someone who broke almost every bone in his body doing it till he got it right, took up drinking on pill popping which eventually broke him. Being with him made her want to keep him from going over the edge.

"Not hungry," Gretel said.

"Here," Ace said floating a box of cereal over to Gretel. "You should eat something."

"Thanks," Gretel said opening the box and taking a handful of cereal out, popping it into her mouth.

"Rorschach is going to check things out in New York while we help the JL here and keep an eye on the twins," Ace said.

"Why does Rorschach always keeps us inside?" Gretel ask.

"He doesn't want you or your brother to be in danger," Terra said.

"And you two don't like to be around other people," Ace adds.

"We're getting better," Hansel said getting out of the bathroom and sat himself besides his sister.

"That's because everyone here are scared of scaring you two," Terra said remembering how one of the station staff had scared the twins into a screaming fit when he thought they were just normal kids who somehow gotten onto the station. He was dragging them by their hands to the main hall to call them in. Rorschach hearing them screaming, did what he does. Broke both of the man's arms before some of the JL members managed to calm things down. Since then everyone knows better then upsetting the twins.

"Why do we don't like being around adults?" Hansel ask as whenever he and his sisters are around adults they become overwhelm by fear the closer they are to adults.

"Yes why?" Gretel ask.(1)

"Rorschach doesn't want either of you two to know," Ace said. After she had erase their minds of who they were before, left them scared of the world around them. And they have been wondering what had happen to them. But Rorschach told her and Terra to never tell the twins what had happen to them. Just tell them it was bad and that they shouldn't ever try to remember what happen to them.

"You two know that Rorschach wants you two to not look at the past but to look forward for a new life," Terra said.

"We still want to know," Hansel said.

"Trust us you two don't want to know," Ace said.

"I know that it's something bad. But, we just want to…," Gretel began but cut off.

"You two want to know that Rorschach didn't take you two in just to make sure you two never go back to what you were," Ace answers for her.

"You two are just scared that he's only taking care of you two because he wants to be there if you two ever go back being what you two were?" Terra ask the twins.

"Yes," both of them said.

"He's not he took all four of us in. Because he sees himself in us and wants to prevent us from ever becoming anything like him. He showed both me and Terra what it takes to be him. So that we would never want to be anything like him. He took you two in because he saw something in you two as you were before, that made him feel something," Ace said.

"Does he really care about us?" Gretel ask.

"And won't abandon us?" Hansel ask.

"No he won't," Terra said. For how could a man who in one timeline gave up his life in exchange for her future daughter's life, would abandon them.

"I will show all of you. That he does care about us," Ace eyes flash as she mind links all four of them together. She showed them what Rorschach has been dreaming of since he had taken all of them in.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Both Gretel and Hansel after their minds were wipe clean by Ace. While know enough so they wouldn't be reduce to baby level, have the minds of children of their age level. But have lingering memories of their past lives. The vampire twins that they use to be are gone but the skills that they need to function are left. They have no idea who they were before or who they are. Terra and Ace are doing what they can to help them through growing up all over again. And Rorschach is making sure that they never be the vampire twins again, by keeping them in the dark about their past. So that they would never regain their lost memories.

!


	57. The Dream

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Dream –

'It's the dream again.'

Woke up in old apartment. Fell asleep on the couch again in front of the TV. Worn down as it always was. But unlike before, it's cleaner. The trash is gone, the stacks of dirty plates and cups gone. Didn't have face on just the mask that, I wore. Looking around saw the reason why the apartment is clean.

"You were working overtime again?" Terra ask sitting at the dinner table. She's finishing off her meal of eggs and some toast. With her at the table are the other kids. Ace was busy trying to keep the twins, Hansel and Gretel from just gulping down their food.

"It was a real mess at the office last night," Rorschach said having gotten a job cleaning up the offices of the high paying white collar workers. The pays good and pays for the food and the rent. He works hard to give his kids a decent life.

"We been collecting cans and bottles at school," Hansel said.

"We should have enough to go to the recycling center soon," Gretel adds.

"That's good," Rorschach said to his two youngest.

"We'll be coming home right after school," Ace said as she and the others finished their morning meal. They grab their school bags and exited their apartment to catch the school bus.

Once they were gone, Rorschach got up and clean the plates off the table and place them in the sink. It's his day off today so he had time to do the things around the apartment that needed to be done. Washing the plates and the cook wear that was used by the kids. Placing them on the drying rack on the sink he walks over to the kids room. Inside he grabs the pile of dirty clothes and place them into a laundry bag. The washing machine of the apartment was finally replace after the old one got broken. Getting all the clothes that needed to be wash, he lifts the bag onto his shoulders and walks down to the laundry room of the apartment building, locking the door behind him.

'It's always the same.'

Time passed by as Rorschach made himself busy around the apartment after he brought in the clean clothes back in. He made the kids beds and tidy their room. The apartment only had one bedroom, which is why he sleeps in the living room since the kids came along. The kids have to share a single bed between them or sleep on the floor on a futon. They took turns, but Hansel has been sleeping on the floor more often as he was getting older. While Ace and Terra let Gretel sleep between them more often now.

He's been saving up parts of his paychecks to get a bigger place for them. He's been pushing himself hard to get what the kids need. Always letting the kids have the first go on any meal, while he takes the scraps. They were still growing and need the food more then he does. The meals that they get from their school would often be the most descent meal they would have for the month. Looking at the clock he saw that the kids would be home soon.

After searching around the kitchen he found the box of instant noodles he brought a week ago. On the budget they're on they couldn't afford to buy much and had to make do on what's the cheapest they could get. The clothes they wear are cheap coming from stores that sold them for 3 for 5 bucks. Much of what they have are things that other people throw away. On their days off of school, the kids would go down to the better neighborhoods and would drive into the trash. The new TV they have is one that they found in a dumpster. They would find things that the richer families would simply throw away once they brought something to replace it. The kids learned from him how to repair some of the things they found, from old clocks to radios. The things that they didn't need would be sold at pawnshops. They also took apart electronic equipment for the valuable metal inside, selling the scrape gold or silver to places that brought them. (1)

Putting a large pot on the stove, he opens four of the packs of noodles and dumps them into the boiling water. Opening up the fridge he grab three eggs and cracks them open, dropping the yokes into the soup. Stirring the soup till he saw it was done, he put the lid on the pot and turns off the stove, letting the soup stay warm on the still hot stove top. He look at the clock again and saw that the kids wouldn't be home for awhile yet. He walks over to the living room and sat himself down in front of the TV.

Looking over to the picture of the kids from their last school picture. He stared at the faces of the kids he had found and took in. He wasn't much of a father but he would always do what he can for them. He never knew his father or knows how to act like one by example. He does what he does, doing what he thinks is right for them. He knows that he's not always right and he has no idea how to be a father. But he tries his hardest to be what they need. He's not much but he's more then they had before. He never talks down to them or rises a hand to them. He's doing what his mother could never do for him. He cares for his kids and loves them, because he's their father.

Turning to the news he waited for his kids to come home.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Old computers and cell phones have gold or silver in them. All it takes is to wait till you get enough of the small bits in them, to make money.

!


	58. Trouble in Tokyo

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Trouble in Japan –

Todo Academy was once again the scene of a school battle. But this time it wasn't the students who were fighting other students. Executive Council's enforcers lay in the hallways with broken body parts, either be bedridden for months or crippled for life. Others were outright killed, necks snap, heads twisted all the way around, face slam into the jagged edges of broken windows. Some were frozen and smash into pieces or burnt to blacken husks. The students are strong and skilled fighters but in the face of the one they fought against. Meant nothing at all. (1)

Walking into the Executive Council's office, the busty redhead Emi body was drop on the desk of the school president. Two of her kunis were buried in her eyes. Mitsuomi Takayanagi wore his usually tight white outfit that showed off his body. Standing in front of the desk was Rorschach. Mitsuomi is scared out of his mind, he has seen on the news of what Rorschach is willing to do. He killed many super villains which many would find him no trouble at all in dealing with. He clearly remembers what happen when a few years ago the Executive Council were all beaten in front of the school and then killed by Deathstroke. It seems that one of the students who was beaten by the members at that time went and hired him to get revenge.

"Tsutomu Ryuuzaki," Rorschach spoke lifting the head of said student from shoulder bag he's carrying.

"Yes, I knew him," Mitsuomi said sweat dripping down his forehead.

"I was looking around last night, tracing a lead to Japan when, I saw him attacking a young woman doing laundry. Made him talk, my way. And he told me everything after, I froze and burnt off enough parts from him. You and this school have much to answer for. I will do worse then you can think of, to you. Just not here," Rorschach said as the ground beneath Mitsuomi gave way and he was dump in the front of the school.

Getting up Mitsuomi look around as the rest of the student body was watching. He froze when he saw the teachers. All their limbs were cut off and were tied to chairs. Then he spotted the news crews filming everything.

"So you're the leader of the gang who have been running this school, beating up fellow students, and having gang members attacking others off of school grounds. All the while the teachers knew and did nothing to stop it. They cover it all up as you people here in Japan always do. As long as you people can hide it and it can't be proven, you're all happy to pretend that it's not happening. Which is why, I have cripple the students who can change and the others are just dead. Which leaves you," Ace said staring down at him while she floated in the air.

"I was only doing what, I was told to," Mitsuomi said.

"You were following the orders of Sohaku. Who is the first and only person to ever be head of the Kago family, as he has lived for several centuries because of his unique power. He also is the true head of F. For unknown reasons, it has been his goal to awaken dormant powers in people across the world through the use of the Red Wing Resonance Effect. The reason why he was doing this is because Savage wanted him to create strong soldiers for him. Since he's immortal he simply had to wait till he got the results he likes," Ace said surprising everyone and the people watching the news.

"How did you find out?" Mitsuomi ask and was answered as the body of Sohaku fell in front of him. Like Savage his body was filled with liquid metal, leaving him alive while trap inside his own body.

"F is finish and bankrupt as we took all the funds they had," Ace said.

"Which ends with you," Rorschach said walking up to Mitsuomi.

"It doesn't have to be like this," Mitsuomi said.

"No you had the chance to change things but you did nothing just did as you were told," Rorschach said pulling out a gun and shooting both of Mitsuomi's kneecaps.

Mitsuomi let out a scream as he fell clutching his destroyed knees. Rorschach walks over to him and kicks him onto his stomach and shoots his spine. Mitsuomi lets out another scream as he lost movement to his lower body. Rorschach then shoots both of his elbows making Mitsuomi lose control of his hands. Rorschach lifts Mitsuomi by his hair making his crying face, face the cameras filming everything. (2)

"You took pride in your fighting skills. So tell me how did those skills help you against me? But of course you people here in Japan don't have guns all over the place, which is why people like you train to be fighters instead. There's a good reason why Batman who is more skilled then you, is able to fight people like me," Rorschach said. (3)

"Why?" Mitsuomi ask wanting to know before he dies.

He was answered by a gunshot to the back of his head, leaving him never to know the answer. Rorschach drops the cooling body down and simply stares at the news crews in front of him. Ace gave him a nod as she teleports him and her away. Leaving everyone to wonder what has brought Rorschach to Japan and more importantly what he's going to do next. (4)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Rorschach is as deadly as the Joker was. Even in a school full of fighters means that they're dead meat. He took on a whole jail by himself. A jail full of people who have to watch their backs all the time. People there won't fight you, they will just kill you. There's a big difference in the two. In the Fables comic the only reason why the North Wind never fought Mr. Dark is that a battle between them would result in the Earth being destroyed by the power the two would unleashed. So when it came down to it, instead of a fight, the North Wind simply killed, Mr. Dark. No battle just a quick kill. Rorschach doesn't have much fighting skills, because of one main fact. He just kills people not fight them. And a killer is much, much deadlier then a fighter, for a fighter will just beat you, a killer will just kill you.

2 - In real life you should never fight someone who is armed with a gun with nothing but your fist. Bruce Lee himself mentioned that this would be a stupid idea, about using martial arts against guns.

3 - Batman gets away with using his fist against guns. Simply because he knows how to handle himself in a gun fight. His cape makes people misjudge where to shoot him, as his cape makes him appear to be much larger then he really is. His costume makes people freak out during a fight making most fire wildly throwing off their aim. He also moves fast and uses shadows, using his toys to help him to either disarmed or knock out a gunman. He also never just takes gunmen head on as those who played the two Batman games quickly find out way if they just charge head first at a group of gunmen which ends as badly as it would happen in real life. And the most important thing is that his suit is bulletproof.

4 - Ideas of what next anime Rorschach and his group runs into next would be nice.

!


	59. High School

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

High School –

In front of the Justice High school in the city of Aoharu. Stood the combine forces of the student bodies of the other high schools. Standing in front of the mass of students is a girl in a typical blue and white Japanese schoolgirl uniform with sandy brown hair name Sakura. Around her were other teenagers who wore the school uniforms of their schools. A few months ago some high schools around one of the close by cities experienced a few disappearances. At first no one knew what was the cause for the missing students from the schools. Then, a few students discovered that Raizo, a teacher, was brainwashing various students from the schools for his own private agenda. Needless to say, Raizo's plan was ruined by the active participation of the students. The active participation was a full-blown street fight. A fight between various teachers and students ending with Raizo's plans destroyed.

Now they're facing the same threat that they had faced before. This time it was under the leadership of Kurow Kirishima who had taken over the school brainwashing most of the student body of Justice High. He stood on the roof of the fortress like school watching as the other schools join forces to stop his plans. The brainwash students and teachers under his control were standing inside the walled school yard of the school so the mass of students attacking them would become bottle necked. The idea came from Hyo Imawano, who stood next to him.

The students of the other schools were about to attack when, a wall of energy suddenly appeared between the two forces. The brainwashed students and teachers gave out a scream as the brainwashing done to them was broken. Then the wall of energy disappeared and the two sides saw who did it.

"I have freed you all from Kurow's brainwashing," Ace spoke using her power to amplify her voice so everyone would hear. She then teleported in front of the two leaders of the plot. "You two started this."

"So what? You think, I'm scared of you?" Kurow sneered.

"Me of course not," Ace said as she cast a projection over the school, of what's happening on the roof for everyone on the ground to see what's happening. Both Kurow and Hyo look up to see their images being shown on the sky like a drive in movie. They felt their hearts jump as they saw who's behind them.

"That's my job," Rorschach said standing a few feet behind them.

"Oh god. We're dead," Hyo said knowing that no matter how skilled he is, there's no way it would be enough to face him. Fighting students was one thing, but Rorschach fought people who didn't think twice about killing. Not to mention the super villains who could fight against the JL, way above his level.

"No you're not going to die. You're only doing this because your father had been brainwashing you since you were a child. Now his spirit rest in your mind. Possessing you in order to fulfill his ambition of ruling Japan. But once again the Darkside Society

which wants to return Japan back to the God Emperor days. Is nothing more then another Savage's plans to have a country under his rule," Ace said as she undo's the brainwashing that Hyo has been under since he was a child. Erasing the last bit of his father's spirit from his mind. Hyo had a blank look on his face as he fell onto his side.

"Now it just leaves you," Rorschach said to Kurow.

"You think you can fight me?" Kurow ask putting a brave face even as he was wetting himself as he stared at his awaiting death in front of him.

"This is no fight. I'm just going to kill you," Rorschach said.

Not giving Rorschach the first move, he launches himself at him ready to slice him with his claw gloves. He slammed into the force field protecting Rorschach, falling on his butt with a broken nose. He didn't even had time to get his balance before, Rorschach punch his face with his shotgun gauntlet. Once his punch connected the two barrels of the shotgun fired. And the headless body of Kurow fell from the roof top of the high school to the ground below.

"Let's go," Rorschach said to Ace.

"Right," Ace said as she teleports both of them away.

!

Elsewhere in Japan -

Kyodai Ken was once the star pupil of Yoru, a top martial artist in Japan, but his code and ethics were dishonorable and he often used these skills to steal. Kyodai found a less-than-worthy rival in the form of a foreigner named Bruce Wayne. One night, Kyodai attempted to steal Yoru's prized sword but was confronted by Wayne. Yoru investigated the commotion and expelled Kyodai from his dojo. Kyodai's pain was so great that he resettled in the city, somewhere in the Uramachi District. Kyodai contracted himself as the assassin for hire, the Ninja.

Years later, Kyodai traveled to Gotham City as the Ninja in order to exact revenge on Wayne. He began by committing several stings of corporate sabotage on seven Wayne Industries branches. While trying to break into Wayne Cosmetics, Batman intervened and when he displayed his stance, Kyodai realized Batman was Bruce Wayne. Batman also realized his identity as well, after a batarang from Robin cut the cloth on his back, revealing a menacing tattoo that Kyodai had during his training. He kidnapped Wayne, and indirectly, Summer Gleeson after a Gotham Charities Reception. There, he revealed his plot; while he hated Bruce Wayne for getting him kicked out of the dojo, he also hated that Wayne was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. The purpose for his robberies of Wayne Industries was to hack into the finances of the companies then transfer them to his bank account.

Wayne couldn't fight Kyodai or he would expose his alter ego to Gleeson, who was investigating Batman's secret identity. Fortunately, Robin followed Kyodai and restricted Gleeson's view, allowing Wayne to fight and overpower Kyodai. Kyodai, instead of surrendering, dove into a nearby river and escaped.

Months later, Kyodai returned to Japan and became intent on learning Yoru's ultimate technique, the Way of the Fang, great sleep touch, which was capable of killing a man in a single blow. Kyodai kidnapped Yoru's student Kairi and blackmailed him into giving him the location of the hidden scrolls containing the technique instructions. However, time had made the scrolls fragile and they fell apart upon contact, but Kyodai still managed to learn the touch from a recovered fragment.

He kidnapped Alfred Pennyworth and lured Wayne to Mount Kijiki for a final showdown, when Wayne discovered his hideout. Kyodai used the touch, but it failed, because Wayne wore a protective pad to defend the death point. When the volcano erupted, Kyodai was stranded on a melting rock. Wayne attempted to save him, but Kyodai, acknowledging him as a worthy opponent, bowed to Wayne before another explosion of lava came between them and Kyodai had vanished. (1)

Now he awoke to find himself on a bed in an empty room with only one doorway. He clearly remembers that he died in the lava. He look over his body seeing it was the same as the last he saw it before the blast killed him. The door of the room opens and a man dress in a hooded green jacket with a red smiling mask covering his face came in.

"Welcome back to the living world," the man said.

"I guess you're the one who brought me back to life?" Kyodai ask.

"Yes, it was," the man said.

"You want me to fight Batman," Kyodai said guessing the reason why he was brought back to life.

"No, I have other plans," the man said.

"How did you bring me back to life? I remember falling into the lava" Kyodai ask.

"Yes, I have to search long and hard to find something left of you. Then cloned a mindless body as, I didn't want to deal with a clone with its own mind. I have an orb that allows me to bring anyone back to life as long as there's something to bring the soul back to that is. And using the orb on the blank clone body, brought back to life," the man explains.

"I do thank you from bringing me back to life. But why should, I follow you?" Kyodai ask.

"Because, I can help you in getting revenge on Batman or to you Bruce Wayne," the man said.

"So you know who he is," Kyodai said.

"Yes, I do and that's why, I need your help as you need mine. After all it's been a couple of years since you two fought. And he has grown stronger and more skilled then he was last time you two met. He also has more help then just Robin to call upon now. After all if you attack him now with his sons staying with his with their mothers. You will have to deal with the Bat clan all alone along with the League of Shadows," the man explains.

"League of Shadows?" Kyodai ask knowing the name very well.

"There's much you have to catch up on. And you may call me Joykill," the man said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Kyodai was only around for two episodes but in the short time he was around he proved to be one of Batman's greatest foes. Because no matter what, he was the only one who has been able to beat Batman all the time till Batman overcame his self-doubt in being able to beat him.

2 - I have seen many arts on base on fan fiction. So, I'm hoping that someone be able to draw a picture of Rorschach and his kids all together.

!


	60. Rorschach meets L

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Rorschach meets L –

In a darken room sitting in front of several TVs is L Lawliet who is better known by the letter L. He's a world renowned detective that takes on the challenge of catching the serial killer known only as Kira. He has figured out that Kira has the power to steal the life force from people who he looks at. From the footage he has seen of Kira he dresses in a demon like costume with wings on his back that allows him to fly. It would narrow the field a bit on who has that kind of tech, but with Lexcorp's founder dead, many of the buildings owned by him have closed down. The new CEO of Lexcorps is taking the company away from their old image. This has led to many ex-employees in selling stolen tech or the break ins of old Lex buildings. (1)

He had just watched as the news press he had arranged out in the open, has work as he had planned. The double he had used had died and from the cameras he had position around the area he'll be able to sort through all the faces of those who had came to the news press. He had already explains things to the crowd to see if he could make someone react. Kira didn't react but he would find out who Kira is.

He froze as he saw the images on the TVs in front of him change to that of the room he's in. Everyone could see him, they know what he looks like now. His blood ran cold seeing there's another figure in the room with him. Rorschach was inside with him. (2)

"I see that the justice system here in Japan is as bad as it is in America," Rorschach said.

"What makes you say that," L ask keeping cool while scared out of his mind inside. He knows unlike the other heroes, Rorschach wouldn't think twice about breaking someone if insulted. You don't insult Rorschach in his face. It was the same with the Joker. You never insulted the Joker, for you wouldn't know if he would just laugh or kill you or both.

"Instead of handling the crimes being committed the police do next to nothing. What finally got them to start doing their job is when someone dons on a costume and starts doing their work. They're pulling out all the stops to bring him in, instead of doing something about the high crime rate. But then again I shouldn't be surprise. Savage had gotten his hold on Japan for a very long time now. Which is why Todo Academy gotten away with so many students being beaten, raped, and killed for years. And why the police were never around. The police are only putting their effort into this because having a hero around who actually does something to solve the crime problem, makes them look bad," Rorschach explains. (3)

"He is breaking the law and needs to face justice," L said trying to think of something to get himself out of this.

"It's not a sense of justice. For you figuring out difficult cases is just your hobby. Like someone who like to solve mysteries and riddles, or clear video games. For you, it's just simply prolonging something you enjoy doing. That's why you only take on cases that pique your interest. It's not justice at all. I wouldn't have a problem with this as there are many working in the law who aren't in it for justice. You hate losing. And for that reason you do whatever it takes to win. I know what you have done to solve cases and are responsible for many crimes. Now you seek to bring in someone who is trying to rid the streets of Japan of crime simply because you want to bring down a hero. Something you haven't done yet," Rorschach explains.

"What are you going to do?" L ask.

"You're scared because you might be a world renowned detective but you always kept yourself away from danger. The feeling you're feeling now is fear. Knowing who, I am and what, I'm willing to do. Instead of putting yourself in any kind of danger, you hid away in this room never leaving from your safety. You take sick pleasure seeing people lose control of themselves in the traps you place them in so they will talk. While never putting yourself in harms way. You pick which cases you take for the sole reason so that you'll never get involved in dealing with a super villain. For you know unlike common criminals the villains will do whatever it takes to find out who you are and will kill you. You took the Kira case because you already figured out that he won't kill someone working within the law, unlike me. Which is why you're not doing anything to try to stop me. You're nothing but a dirty coward," Rorschach explains as he walks up to L.

"What are you going to do?" L screams losing complete control of himself.

"You wet and soiled yourself," Rorschach pointed out.

L said nothing as he sits in a pool of his piss and the shit in his pants.

"Soiling oneself is a leftover from when man was nothing more then a beast. Soiling oneself would cause whatever beast trying to eat you from wanting to eat you," Rorschach said as he turns around and walks away.

"Is it over?" L ask wondering what Rorschach is planning.

"Nothing is over. You know what you have done. To those who wouldn't talk even when they were innocent all along. I will finish this. You'll be too scared to live, but too scared to die," Rorschach said opening the door and closing it after him. (4)

The TVs behind L's back turn to static as the live boardcast was turned off. Leaving L having shamed himself in front of the news boardcast he was using. He knows that this will go on the webs within seconds. His name was now mud. But that wasn't what he was thinking about. What was Rorschach is going to do to him. He knows and seen the aftermaths of what he's willing to do. So what would his fate be.

L continued to sit in a puddle of his own piss and sitting on his butt covered in his own waste. He sat there mind shattered with fear. Too scared to move. Too scared to close his eyes. He wants to look away from the door Rorschach exited through, but was scared that Rorschach would slip back in when he look away. So he just continue to sit there, unblinking, unmoving from his spot. Wondering, thinking of what Rorschach is going to do to him. He just sat there as his pee dried and waste harden, the sun turning to night. He stayed up all night till Watari came for him the next morning. He just couldn't sleep, not wanting to wake up with Rorschach standing over him. He had just sat there waiting for Rorschach to return.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I had to change some of the story plots so it would fit in with my story. Light doesn't have the Death Note, in this version he has the power to drain the lifeforce from anyone who meets their eyes with his. It will either weaken them or if he uses it strong enough kill them. He wears a modify battle suit with demon like wings allowing him to fly and give him enhance strength. He stole it from one of Lex's warehouses that got downsize after Lex's death. In this version after seeing how Rorschach deals with villains and seeing how crime goes unchallenged in his country, Light after waking up finding he has powers, sets himself to become the hero Shinigami. I got rid of the whole death note thing so it wouldn't give me headaches in thinking up why someone doesn't just uses it to kill all the heroes or villains in the world depending on who found it. But of course I could just say since Rorschach isn't from that Earth but a different one, the death note won't work on him or people from other planets.

2 - Being in the same room with Rorschach scares almost everyone on that world now.

3 - From all the mangas that, I have read. It seems that the villains set in the modern times get away with so much that would have quickly gotten the attention of the heroes in western comics or the police for that matter. For that reason, I'm making Japan in my fic to have a mostly corrupt police force that puts more effort in keeping the police away from either doing their job or putting themselves in danger. Which is why in manags and in animes there can be a massive street fight and no cop will ever try to stop it or bring the people in the fight to jail.

4 - Considering what L was willing to do to Light to make him reveal he's Kira. Makes it clear that he's willing to do whatever it takes even if he's wrong in the first place to win.

!


	61. The Elite

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Elite –

Inside a arena a huge crowd of people cheered as the teams of fighters were introduced. It's a massive event with fighters from other tournament for a one massive fighting tournament. Everyone of the different tournament fighters have come together for the first time. From the Dead or Alive, Streetfighters, Art of Fighting, King of Fighters, Tekken, Mortal Kombat, Virtual Fighter, Rumble Roses and other lesser known tournaments. There are also several martial artists who have been invited as well for their first tournament. All for the prize of being the strongest and the prize money of a million.

The one behind this tournament is, Roulette was a businesswoman who ran Meta-Brawl, a no-holds-barred series of cage matches featuring meta-humans of various types, mostly supervillains. One of her star attractions, however, was the non-powered superhero Wildcat, who started appearing in Meta-Brawl due to his love for fighting and his desire to do something other than sitting up on the Justice League Watchtower "babysitting". Wildcat, however, began to see that his engaging in Meta-Brawl was starting to interfere with his work as he continued to leave his partner and former trainee Black Canary, dealing with smuggler gangs by herself, and tried to tell Roulette that he wasn't going to further participate in it. Roulette, using manipulative talk to get Wildcat to see that he could get more recognition as a hero fighting in a Meta-Brawl ring than he could on the Justice League where he isn't used as often as the more powerful heroes, persuades him to stay. When Black Canary came with Green Arrow to rescue Wildcat from his addiction to fighting in Meta-Brawl, she offers herself as a challenger to Wildcat on the grounds that Roulette would let Wildcat go if she wins. Roulette accepts the offer, but when she hears Wildcat refusing to fight against a former student of his, she uses strongarm tactics to get him to stay and fight. However, Green Arrow knocks Black Canary out with a gas arrow and takes her place in the ring, letting Wildcat beat him to death in order for him to see the end result of his fighting addiction. Roulette thought with Green Arrow's defeat that she would continue to rake in millions with Wildcat, until Wildcat told her that this time his decision of leaving is final. As Wildcat helped the wounded Green Arrow return to the Watchtower, Black Canary destroyed the Meta-Brawl arena, spelling the first end of Roulette's fortunes with Meta-Brawl and dooming her for a time to hold them in low-rent arenas with less ferocious-fighting metahumans.

Once Rorschach came around and the villains started dying, Roulette knew it was time to jump ship. So she moved her business to Japan where there were all kinds of people who would be willing to fight in her arena. She was called by someone working in the shadows, who was backing up this mega tournament of fighters. She didn't know who was backing her with this and she didn't care. This was her ticket back to the big time, and this time she wouldn't mess around with the heroes anymore.

"Alright folks are you ready?" Roulette ask over the speakers in the announcer box.

The crowd roared as the first team moved to the ring. But they all stop as the body of M. Bison the leader of Shadaloo fell in the center of the ring. Two mini-mechs came flying down from where Bison came from. The two humanoid mechs are around 8 feet tall, their right arm has been replaced with a arm cannon, the grey armor is sleek and smooth helps stop people from finding a grip, and jets on the bottom of their feet. The mechs have a clear window letting people see who's driving them. And the two driving the two mechs are a pair of young children, wearing some kind of armor suits and helmets that hid their faces.

But what got everyone's attention was who was holding onto the side of the mech piloted by the boy. All the fighters felt a chill go down their backs. For the younger fighters, who are from the schools that Rorschach had saved from Kurow, saw and knows what he can do. The two suits landed on the ring and Rorschach jump off the mech and his boot, smash open, Bison's head. The fighters who knew that what they have done, would have gotten his attention quickly tried to make a break for it. But the exits were all block as the cement walls of the building, turn clay like and closed up all the exits.

"Sorry to put the show on hold people, but there are people here to kill," Terra said as she and Ace took the mic away from Roulette. "It seems that Bison had wanted to gather data on all the different fighters here for one of his rule the world plans. So we went and destroyed Shadaloo. He should have paid more attention to supers instead of fighters, he might had putted up a better fight then he did."

"It was surprising simply to do. Most of his men didn't even used weapons, goes to show that they're just too use to fighting against people who don't use guns. Or in our case advance battle suits and mechs, which are built to withstand fighting against supervillains. But of course since he never poke his nose around places with supers or mess around with the JL. His forces just couldn't handle us. He actually tried to talk Rorschach into fighting him one on one if he was any kind of true fighter. Which Rorschach just went and shot him. He didn't get the news that Rorschach doesn't care what people will think of him. He will just shoot you instead of having a one on one fight like something out of a anime or manga," Ace said. (1)

"That's nice and all but you people are ruining my tournament," Roulette said.

"We can have a free for all where, the ones that we're here for. Have to either beat the twins in their mechs to live," Terra suggested.

"Them vs. two battle mechs?" Roulette ask.

"It's them or facing, Rorschach," Terra said.

"Good point," Roulette said as the people they're here to kill would have a better chance against two mechs, then Rorschach.

"You think two mechs and armor gives them an edge?" Heihachi Mishima ask looking over the two mechs, reminding him of the one that Lex built a couple of years ago.

"Yes they do," Rorschach said.

"For you viewers at home let me explain the mechs and power armor for you gear heads at home," Terra said. "The power armors that we all wear are a combination of many different armors that have been picked up by our future selves in that another world. They have everything, defensive shields, self-repairing, the ability absorb energy to refuel the power cells, and a physical boost sufficient to let us be able to take on Superman level power houses. Our suits allow us to take a punches that would otherwise, would just punch right through our bodies. They also come with a first-aid interface, the microprocessors in this interface monitor vital functions and release small localized doses of medi-gel to accelerate the healing process. A Trauma Module a standard first-aid interface can stabilize a badly-wounded soldier, preventing death from all but the most serious wounds. With shield upgrades our shields can withstand Darksied's omega beams which would be a one shot kill for all but Superman level toughness. They even come with a redundant backups and the processors can active the shield in time to block the Flash from hitting us." (2)

"That leaves me to explain the mini-mechs called Atlas to you viewers. It's one of the things that our counterparts from that future world picked up from their world hopping tour. Its thick armor includes a robust transparent canopy made from a polycrystalline composite proprietary to some group called Cerberus, who were fighting against an alliance of alien races including humans. The material is some kind of synthetic sapphire composed with inter layers to resist cracking and thermal damage. Although the Atlas is somewhat unwieldy in the field, its antipersonnel machine guns, rocket launcher, energy cannon, and ability to shrug off damage from anything short of a heavy weapon makes it a fearsome opponent. Heavy loss of life is to be expected in any unprepared encounter with these units," Ace explains from the box. (3)

"That's not all folks. The designs have been improved using other pieces of advance technology that have been picked up here and there. The material that makes up the mechs are a mixture of crystals, gems and metals, making it all but unbreakable by brute force, energy, and magic. Only those at Superman level would even have the power needed to break open those shells. They also have shields that can withstand being on the surface of a star for 1 minute. It doesn't sound a lot but being able to survive that long when, most things that size can only last in neo-seconds is saying how powerful the shields are for mechs at that size. They have redundant backup systems and generators, that make it very hard to take them down. So the usually trick of ripping out nuts and bolts from these mechs won't work. Utilizing on-site fabrication technology, used in a space traveling world Stores. Makes use of stored amounts of pre-mixed, refined raw materials, plastics, metals, and composites to quickly create and dispense a set of pre-programmed products ranging from tools and toys, but in this case it's used to make ammunition. So forget about it running out of things it can throw at you, you'll be long dead before that happens," Terra explains.

"Wait those mechs can make their own ammunition?" Roulette ask.

"Yes and for those wondering we're working with Waynetech in making copies of the tech we have," Ace said.

"And how they could be made with that kind of materials that's all but unbreakable? You may ask. Well, I can control anything made out of any kind of earth, and Ace can create things just by thinking about it. How hard you really think it would be for us to create those two mechs? You people do know what it means right? Those two mini-mechs can go up against the entire JL and it be a coin toss of which side wins. It means none of your fighting styles is a match for us in our power suits or the mini-mechs that the twins are using," Terra explains. (4)

"Take this!" Rugal shouted as he throws a EMP bomb at the three in the ring.

The bomb blew up and to the surprise of the twins the EMP in fact did short out their mechs. Rorschach look at his energy readings of his suit to find that it has lost power. He turn his attention to the gloating Rugal.

"I knew, I would face you sooner or later. And that's why, I came prepared. A little something that, I picked up from the Hawks after they took over. Now you're just a normal man with two kids stuck in useless mechs," Rugal ranted before his body froze solid. Rorschach bent down and pick up a good size of what's left of Bison's head, throwing it at Rugal's frozen form. The head chunk hit and Rugal's body fell and broke like glass.

"How stupid can you get?" Terra ask out loud.

"He completely forgotten that Rorschach can absorb heat," Ace adds.

"Next," Rorschach said looking over the group of fighters who are all stepping back in fear. His suit gave a humming sound as the system came back online.

"Our systems are back online," Hansel said as his and his sister's mechs rebooted.

"Nice trick but EMP bombs won't work on our tech. We spared no expense in building them. The cost alone for anyone else in building our armor and mechs to our level without our powers and with the current technology, is the average annually budget for the arm forces of the US, and I mean for every branch even the ones that are off the books, around 4 trillion," Ace said shocking everyone at the price tag. (5)

"How could you afford that?" Roulette ask.

"We stole it from Savage," Terra said.

"Savage had that much?" Roulette ask.

"No he had more then that. He has been around since the beginning of human kind, which is long enough for him to build up riches that can't be compared to anything else on this world," Ace said.

"Enough of this," Heihachi said as he steps into the rings. "I will defeat you. No tricks, no weapons, just us. Or do you need those monsters to help you. I know who those twins are. You should just throw them down a cliff."

"He's dead," Ace said as speaking to the twins like that is one way to make Rorschach angry. And making Rorschach angry doesn't mean he gets sloppy fighting. It means he's more deadly.

"Kids get out of the ring," Rorschach said his mask changing shape.

"Right," the twins said as they flew off the ring.

"I will beat you your way without using weapons. I do like killing with my bare hands," Rorschach said as he looks down at the body of Bison and used the heat he had absorb from Rugal. Firing a blast of heat that turn Bison's body to ash.

"Alright folks get ready for a fight!" Roulette said seeing this might work to her advantage. Already the bets were coming in, as she watches the amount coming in on her computer.

"FIGHT!" Terra shouted over the speakers.

Heihachi and Rorschach stood there, staring down at each other. Rorschach had his hands in his coat's pockets. Heihachi wasn't fooled into thinking he had a free shot at him. He darted forward and right before he reaches, Rorschach he jump back. To his surprise he gain no reaction from Rorschach. Glaring at Rorschach, Heihachi darted his right arm forward to grab his neck. Rorschach caught his arm by his hand and breaks every fingers on Heihachi's hand. Quickly fast as Heihachi gave out a scream, Rorschach grab him by his lower jaw and rip it off.

"Eww," Terra said seeing Heihachi's tongue hanging down without his lower jaw to contain it.

Using the jaw bone as a makeshift knife, Rorschach drove the end point of the bone into, Heihachi's mouth. The jaw bone drove deep into the soft tissue of Heihachi's upper mouth, using the power his suit gave to him. The bone drove deep into Heihachi's brain killing him. Rorschach let the body fall to the floor. The entire arena was stun in mute horror.

"Bloody hell! You really are something else," an English sounding voice spoke up. Coming out from behind a ground of fighters was a group of four people.

Rorschach look over the four. He had look over the groups of interest that Savage had put together. The leader of the group is Manchester Black, who has mind powers just below that of Ace's. Very little is known about the Englishmans background; what little that is known include insinuations that he was abused both physically and sexually by his parents while growing up. Manchester later says that he grew up hating traditional heroes, especially those who believed in high moral concepts such as never killing under any circumstances, personally feeling that the only way to truly stop the villains was to kill them.

The big guy of the group is called, Coldcast, real name Nathan Jones. He and his brother Christopher came up hard on the mean streets of Chicago. Nathan lost his right eye while still a teenager, when he was drawn into a fight with a local street gang while defending his brother (an incident which triggered his metagene). Nathan discovered he was able to detect and manipulate discrete energy interactions.

Next is Rampotatek aka The Hat is a young Japanese man who became suffused with the power of a demon. Little is known about him and how he gotten the power of a demon. He can call upon demons to do his bidding and pull things out of his hat. He doesn't really care about anything but for self pleasure as it's something he has to do to keep the demon inside of him happy.

The only woman of the group goes by Menagerie. She was a Puerto Rican woman named Pamela. While the origins of her powers are unclear, Manchester Black once stated that the rogue Men in Black (from the Department of Extranormal Operations) once picked up the dregs of society, turning them into weapons and selling them off to the highest alien bidder. Pamela was bonded to an "alien warrior crèche" (or symbeasts). The beasts could be controlled to be used as weapons or to assemble into other shapes.

"I know who you people are," Rorschach said.

"Oh yes, I already look into your mind. And bloody, if it's saying something that, I'm fine seeing what goes inside that head of yours mate," Manchester said.

"What do you want?" Rorschach ask.

"Well if you want to get down to it. Me and my mates would like to join you," Manchester said.

"Do you know what you're in for?" Rorschach ask.

"We been doing this for awhile now. And we decided to stop being lap dogs for the government and do things our way. Also the blogs your kids have posted on the web. They're call themselves the Outlaws in that future you saw. Well since you started things early. Consider us to be the first new members of the Outlaws," Manchester said.

"Can you live by my rules?" Rorschach ask.

"Well there are more people here to kill right mate?" Manchester ask.

"Kill the wrong ones and, I'll kill you four," Rorschach said.

"Right," Manchester said as he and his group had a chill go down their backs. Rorschach wasn't someone to let down when it comes to killing the wrong target. "You heard him gang lets show the boss what we can do."

Rorschach watch as the four killed off all the remaining targets in the crowd of fighters. Manchester had read his mind of who he was going to kill and gave the info to the rest of his team. They work fast and made sure the other fighters didn't get hurt. He wasn't sure about them, just yet. They're killers who enjoy their work and have done things while working in government black opts. Just like Ace, they were brought up to be weapons. And he's the only can handle them.

"So do we get a passing grade?" Manchester ask with the last of the targets dead. The hat had gathered up all the bodies to feed his demons, cleaning up the mess they made.

"Follow," Rorschach said as he opens a boom tube. The twins flew into the portal with Rorschach behind them, Ace teleported herself and Terra away.

"Right behind you yank," Manchester said as he and his group followed.

"Great now what do, I do next?" Roulette ask herself. Wondering how she could still get the fighters to fight, after all that.

!

Author's Notes -

Still need some more anime ideas. They have to be set in the modern world, or you come up with a story change like, I did for Death Notes to fit into my fic world. So if there's any smug anime villain or character who you want Rorschach to visit please give me the idea.

1 - While the anime villains are powerful in their own right. Most of their foes are just normal people or with powers that while strong is usually not as powerful as the western villains. This is mainly because in Japan there's a gun control that makes it hard for most to get a gun. And that Japan doesn't have superheroes all over the place which the villains would have to up their game just to keep up. Like the Gotham villains would be the main big bads if they visited Japan. Simply because they would use guns and they have faced off with Batman long enough to be able to avoid being hit and will use guns or their weapons of choice on the Japan heroes. And wouldn't be shamed or be honor bond to fight face to face, because they just don't care what the hero would see them as. And the most importantly fact is that most of the anime villains aren't no nonsense villains. They're mostly chess masters, or manipulative bastards who need to have the hero not just kill them, like Rorschach does, which will kill the plot right there. Best example is Doctor Doom, as he never messes around with the heroes. The Joker gets away with it for the simple reason, is that he's the Joker. Rorschach won't just stand there and talk, he will just kill the villain, which the villains of Japan aren't use to.

2 - The suits they wear underneath their normal clothes is a mix between the armor of Mass Effect and the batman suit from Batman Beyond.

3 - The Mini-mech are like the ones that Cerberus uses in Mass Effect 3 and a mix of the power armor that Superman fought in his first two episodes of his cartoon.

4 - It doesn't matter how skilled you are or what kind of fighting style you have. If someone has a power armor or a mini-mech that can fight against the entire JL, win or lose. Means that anything sort of that kind of power, means the one with the advance tech wins. And the members of the JL without powers have advance tech on their side and have fought against villains who uses robots and power armor. So there be no manga style thing where it doesn't matter how powerful the tech is, that the martial art fighter would always win. If Lex would fight anyone of those heroes of villains in those martial arts mangas, would always come out on top in his power armor. Because his suit is built to go toe to toe with Superman and has a force field in some of the versions of the armor to protect his expose face, which he didn't have in my fic. So even the people in Fist of the North Star, wouldn't be able to take down either Rorschach, Ace, or Terra in their power suits because there's no way they would be able to move as fast enough to hit them before the shield is powered on. As the suits can active the shields as fast as the Flash can move, up till he reaches light speed. And over powering the shields for someone who uses martial arts is, all but impossible unless they can throw energy blast as in the DBZ. And the mechs can take several Superman level punches before breaking. There's no way any martial arts has that level of brute force. Not to mention the increase strength that allows them to fight hand to hand with super strong villains who can fight Superman. So unless someone fights using their head like Batman, straight up martial arts is no match for Rorschach's group with their high tech equipments, who don't need to fight strategically as they don't fight, they kill.

5 - Given that all the high tech that the government Black Opts in the DC comics has. It would cost somewhere around that number.

!


	62. The Backers

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Backers –

"On this island which houses the Utopia Academy, there's a virtual reality-like game played by the male students in which they use girls as weapons in battles for status and treat them as commodities. It was started by the head of the academy, who are the Iwahijiri group. They make computers, games, cars, medicine, and run a bank. The group's president has been the academy's board chairman for generations. And he's an ultra male chauvinism ideologist. The result is tragic as the school's main cause is to oppress women and show they are inferior. They made this a co-ed school for that very reason. Iwahijiri has big influence in the world. So no one dares to oppose them. The males are all promise a future within the corporation. So they happily do whatever Iwahijiri wants. Exaclan is a battle type virtual reality game where the school grounds is the field. Invented by the Iwahijiri group. It's directed towards male amusement. And for the purpose of female oppression. The game was introduced around 3 years ago. The rules are simple. First the girls in the field can provide all sorts of weapons. However only he who vows to 'own and protect' her is able to use her weapon. The males then use the weapons to duel each other. The winner of the battle get's the loser's weapon. In other words, he takes ownership of the girl. So if he keeps winning then he obtains more weapons, or girls. It would turn into a wonderful harem situation for him. Also the more weapons he gets the stronger he becomes. Because of this game. Girls have been demoted from 'human' to 'object'," Rorschach explains to the news crew he's forcing to boardcast this live all over Japan and other country's news stations picking it up.(1)

In the back of him, the other members of the outlaws where keeping the male student body and the male teachers under guard. The female students and the female staff watch as the males were weeping and broken. Ace and Black had mind raped them till they lost complete control of themselves. Shiro Togyu one of the members of the student council was screaming as best as he could with his lower jaw missing. Menagerie had used her pets to eat all but his torso and head. The males who had raped or sexually abused the women, Rorschach had personally rip off their balls and penis. Then force them down the maim male's mouth, forcing him to shallow his own penis and balls. Rorschach force the men who had rape the women, to watch as he had them line up in front of him. They had to watch and wait knowing that after the guy in front of them had their sex organs rip off then shallow it, they're next. The male teachers had their limbs cut off, as they never even lifted a finger to try to stop what's going on, Rorschach made sure that they would never lift a finger again.

"You boys lives are finish. Your futures are gone. The heads of Iwahijiri group are all dead. I had them mind rape till, all of them die once their hearts gave out. I made sure your names and faces have been shown all over the news and the web. You won't have any positions in any big company here in Japan now. If any of your parents who think they can cover this up. I will come after them next. As for you teachers, the men anyway. You won't have any future in teaching anymore. And with you missing your limbs, you either get replacements or just die. For you boys, I won't kill you. No you all will have to scrap by, trying to make a living, with everyone knowing what you have done. Those who think going to the underworld to support yourselves, you will just dig your own graves," Rorschach said to the crowd of weeping boys.

"Thank you for saving us," Sora Himoto said as she walks up to Rorschach.

"You were doing pretty well," Rorschach said.

"What now?" Sora ask.

Ace eyes glowed as she teleports all of the women's things into bags and teleporting them in front of their owners. The ground shake as Terra cause all the buildings of the school to fall. The cars and buses of the school were broken to pieces, and left the school isolated from the closest town miles away. Leaving the island in ruins.

"We're going," Rorschach said opening a boomtube.

"Alright you girls get going this will drop you all at the nearest train station. So get your things and you can all go home," Black said.

"What about tickets?" Sora ask.

"Coldcast, Menagerie make sure the girls get a free ride," Rorschach said.

"And if that doesn't work we can also tell them they have to deal with you," Menagerie smirks.

The women of the school began filing into the portal and go back to their homes. Coldcast, and Menagerie followed to make sure they wouldn't have to pay for their tickets. Leaving the males of the school wondering what will happen to them.

"What about us?" El ask.

"You didn't like how this school was run but you continued to go along with it. You could have done something but you didn't," Rorschach said to the shivering young man in front of him.

"What will you do?" El ask.

"Leave you to your fates," Rorschach said waving for the news crew to go into the portal after the last of the female body of the school left. The rest of his team soon followed.

"Wait you can't just leave us here," El ask.

"Yes, I can," Rorschach said closing the portal behind him.

!

Elsewhere -

"So why are they here again?"

Blue eyes gazed out from behind a small pair of sunglasses as the Master of the Jagan assessed the people gathered in the Honky Tonk Café. Ban Midou frowned as he waited for an answer to his question. With the Jagan's ability an ability which allows him to fabricate dreams with only eye contact on an opponent and his Snakebite attack a powerful grip which utilizes his 200+ kg of gripping force, he was considered one of the premier Recovery agents in Japan. The 'Get Backers' were reputed to recover any item that they were sent after. He has blue eyes thanks to the German blood in him, has spiky brown hair. He's wearing his usually outfit of a white shirt and black pants. Dark brown bangs fell over his eyes as he shifted to look at his current partner.

Ginji Amano, once known as the legendary 'Lightning Emperor' of the 'Limitless Fortress', was currently engaged in stuffing his face with a pizza provided by the waitress Mizuki. His body can create electrical impulses that can be multiplied into millions of volts worth of energy. With Ban gauging the competition, the blonde boy was wasting no time with idle observations. Eating was never a sure thing when his partner was nearby, especially when there was pizza to be had. His brown eyes smiled his thanks to the girl behind the counter as he paused, catching Ban's gaze. He straightened up, careful not to drip pizza sauce all over himself; it wouldn't do to have red stains on his green vest, after all. Not for this meeting.

Heavn brushed back a strand of blonde hair as she accepted a cup of coffee from Wan Pore, the owner of the café. She waited until he returned to his newspaper before replying to Ban's question. "I have a big job on the line and I needed the best team that I could get." She frowned when Ban arched an eyebrow at her. "No offense Ban, I know that you and Ginji have handled several tough assignments, but this one seems like it'll require more than just a strong arm and a shock to get through."

Ban grimaced and let his gaze travel away from Heavn's ample chest and back to the people waiting quietly opposite him. Himiko grinned at him, her clothes form-fitting as usual over her slender tan body. Ban's girlfriend worked as a Transporter under the name 'Lady Poison'. Her use of poison perfumes had both helped and hindered the 'Get Backers' on occasion, depending on which side of the job Himiko had been on. Beside her sat Kasuki, his long hair and loose white shirt almost a trademark of the thread master. His threads were capable of both offense and defense, with a few other tricks to annoy people. He keeps them all in a small round bell. Beast Master Shido leaned against the counter further in, his spiky black hair held in check by a yellow bandana. He can controls animals by whistling. Both Shido and Kasuki were former leaders of the Volts gang inside of the limitless fortress who had decided to live in the outside world.

Ban's eyes narrowed. It seems that the gang was all here.

A few months ago, they, along with a man known as Doctor Jackal went into the Limitless Fortress to stop Makubex from using the IL to destroy the Fortress with an Atomic Blast. They had to battle through the fortress against super human fighters. But in the end they all managed to get through it.

"Who are we meeting anyway?" Ban ask.

"That be me," a woman said stepping inside the cafe, she herself tall as she was quite tall standing above eight feet tall. Her black hair stood up spiky style with what look like lightning bolts running on the sides. She wore a full length red bodysuit like a drivers and a brown overcoat. She wore tinted yellow goggles over her eyes. Her body is powerful built while keeping her womanly figure.

"Wow you're big," Mizuki said staring with awe at the woman.

"You don't need to know who, I am. I have a big job and a big payday for you all. I want you to get something back that was taken from me. I want you to steal an item from Rorschach," the woman said causing everyone in the café to take a gasp of breath and hearts skipping a beat.

"You want us to steal from Rorschach?" Ban ask feeling all the color in his face draining away, as the thoughts of what he would do to him flash through his mind.

"Yes, I found out where his safe house is while he's here in Japan. And while he and his team are away, I want you to steal the item," the woman said.

"And what's so important that you want us to go on a death wish mission?" Ginji ask.

"I want his fabrication technology device. I have a plan already setup and while the Outlaws are busy dealing with it you steal the device," the woman said.

"And what would get his attention?" Ban ask.

"I'm going to give him a target he won't be able to turn down to kill," the woman said.

"Forget it we don't need money that badly," Ban said as he and the others nod in agreement.

"Then it's the hard way then," the woman said opening up her coat releasing a swarm of small flying robots on the people inside the café.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The manga is called, Shitsurakuen.

!


	63. Stronger

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Stronger –

In Hinata city, home of the prestigious Hinta-sou, once one of the finest inns in the country. Sadly, it's glory days have faded and has been recently converted into an all girls dormitory. Until recently, Hinata-city was a quiet area with little to attract tourism, in fact, with the fall of the inn the area had almost become run down.

That changed when Toudai aspirant and 2nd year ronin Keitaro Urashima inherited the position of Kanrinin, and unknowingly, all the land around the inn from his, rather eccentric, grandmother. He is also a meta human with the power of toughness. He's able to take blows that would otherwise outright kill him, but it doesn't mean he doesn't feel pain. Which he needs to live through what the girls of the inn put him through on a daily basis. He's currently soaring into the upper stratosphere, courtesy of a punch to his face from Naru Narusegawa. Who has super strength and a short temper. And thanks to her own negligence in reading a blatantly obvious sign and Keitaro carrying out his usual unappreciated duties of cleaning the onsen.

Of course the sight of a human flying through the air would get people's attention.

The girls of the inn were having lunch when they heard the front door opening. They turn to see expecting for Keitaro to have return. They all froze when they saw who had entered the dinning room. A young girl still in her teens had entered, wearing a white full body suit and a white helmet that covered her whole head, it does have a transparent visor that showed her eyes. Having watched the news they knew who it was, one of the Outlaws lead by Rorschach.

"Naru Narusegawa, Motoko Aoyama, Mitsune Konno or Kitsune you three stay where you are. Shinobu Maehara, Kaolla Su, Mutsumi Otohime, you three will go outside," Ace said.

"What are you going to do?" Kaolla ask as she and Mutsumi are the only ones who are remaining normal. The others had turn pale.

"I said you three will leave," Ace said as she teleported the three away only leaving the three young girls who have used Keitaro as a punching bag.

Kitsune got up to make a run for it but as she turn around she froze her eyes opening wide with fear. Motoko and Naru turn as well and froze with fear also. Rorschach was standing right behind them.

"It seems that a young man name Keitaro has been used as a punching bag by you three for awhile now," Rorschach said to the three women.

He walk around the table and sat himself on a seat that allowed him to face all three of them.

"It's only because he has the power to be like a tank is the only reason why he has survive what you three have put him through. Naru you never even bother to take responsibly for your own actions. If you would hit anyone else as you do with Keitaro, they would be dead. The same goes for you Motoko, you hate men and attack him whenever you see a chance to. Kitsune you go out of your way to make sure that happens just so you can have a laugh seeing Keitaro get hurt. Now think of it for a moment. If you three were men and Keitaro was a woman, with you three treating her the same as you do now. What would that make you?" Rorschach ask to the three in front of him.

"They're too scared to say anything," Ace said. "They're scared that you'll just kill them."

"Lucky for you three, Keitaro beg me not to kill you three. But you three still need to be shown what happens if this was reverse," Rorschach said to them.

Ace eyes flash as she force them to live out a life inside their minds. A fantasy where they were reverse in gender and treated Keitaro the same. They watch as their counterparts in that fantasy world mistreated Keitaro, to the point she was a broken shell. Then one day they went too far and killed her. The police came in and after learning what has been taking place at the inn. All three of them were put in jail. They watch as their older selves got older till they were finally release after serving their time. Expect for Motoko's counterpart who was killed in jail during a fight. Kitsune watch as her other self reach such a low that he ends up stealing beer from buns. Till he drunk himself to the point the fell into a river and was too drunk to get out. Naru watch as her counterpart tried to rebuild his life but with his past record, he could only find low paying jobs. He ended his life after losing his job and his apartment.

Rorschach and Ace left with the three shell shock girls reeling from what Ace put them through. When Keitaro and the other three girls returned as the girls were teleported to where Keitaro was. They found the three girls broken. When they saw Keitaro, they through themselves to him. Hugging him tightly and begging him to forgive them. Leaving Keitaro and the others to wonder what Rorschach had put them through.

!

Elsewhere -

Black and Menagerie shared a laugh as they watch Hikari Domina wiggle on the ground as Black mind rapes her. By having her live out all the things she had force Takeshi Tsuchie. Made worse as Black amp up the pain and the mental horror being down to her in her mind. Otose her maid was beaten bloody thanks to Menagerie. Rorschach told them to split up and look around for signs of the lead on Joykill. And for anything else that's happening that's wrong and no one is doing anything to stop it. (1)

At the Fumizuki Academy, Hat was enjoying a drink of sake as the demon morph to look like a student name Louise, beats a girl name Shouko. The other students could only watch as Coldcast stood between them and the beating. The copy of Louise was doing everything to Shouko that she had done to the real Louise. And Coldcast told them what and why they were doing this after they saw Shouko treating Louise as she always does. So they step in and showed all of them what it would look like on the other end. Shouko was a bloody mess as she couldn't even see anymore with her eyes poke till they were bleeding, her arms hang useless as they were broken in several places. The students and teachers were shouting for it to stop. But Coldcast replied they saw it happen all the time the other way around so why did they care now. (1)

!

Ryozanpaku Dojo -

The Ryozanpaku Dojo is home to elite fighters who specialize in different styles of martial arts. The dojo is famous for its powerful members and is challenged by other dojos and fighters so often that it charges its challengers and has a waiting list. Which is always short on money.

Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji are the dojo only two students. Who are trained by Hayato Furinji who is Miu's grandfather and the undefeated elder of the Ryozanpaku Dojo. He is very tall, very muscular and possesses tremendous vitality despite his advanced age. Shino Sakaki who is a 29-year-old master of karate who claims to hold 100 dan. He is a tall man who is almost always seen wearing a leather jacket and has a long scar that runs horizontally across the bridge of his nose. Apachai Hopachai who is a 28-year-old master of Muay Thai and is known as the "Death God" of the Muay Thai underworld fighting circuit. He is extremely tall and powerfully built, has tanned skin, and is usually seen wearing a tank top and shorts with bandages wrapped around his hands and feet. Shigure Kosaka who is a 22-year-old weapons master. She is absurdly beautiful and dresses in a small pink kimono; underneath she wears bandages over her chest and a _fundoshi_. Kensei Ma who is a 41-year-old lecherous master of Chinese Kenpo. He is very short, balding, and always wears a hat. And Akisame Koetsuji who is a 38-year-old philosophical Jujitsu master who was the first master willing to train Kenichi. He is an old friend of Miu's father, Saiga. Despite his seemingly small physique, he is known for having muscles built to perfection.

The six masters put Kenichi through training from hell on a daily basis, which he almost dies from. It's so that he wouldn't be weak anymore. But to anyone who saw the training it would look like they were trying to kill him. Which what happen when Terra and the twins happen by and heard the training, which were the screams of Kenichi.

Both Kenichi Shirahama and Miu Furinji were held above ground by the twins in their mechs giving them a good view of the action down on the ground. The six masters were giving Terra everything they got, but nothing work. Along with her normal armor she formed over her battle suit. Terra had turn her body into her unbreakable mode, a mix of rock, gem, crystal, and metal. She couldn't even feel any pain and didn't even have to breath in this form. And she was easily beating each of the masters like they were nothing. The masters started attacking her after she had destroyed the training ground to get their attention away from Kenichi. But for all their skills and weapons they tried on her nothing could hurt her, while she could and did hurt them. (3)

"Is this what you six got?" Terra ask as she stood tall among the beaten forms of the six masters.

"I keep telling you they weren't trying to kill me they were training me," Kenichi shouted.

"You call getting beaten almost to death training?" Terra ask.

"Yeah that's how they train him," Miu said.

"How are you even still alive?" Terra ask Kenichi.

"He's a meta with self healing powers," Gretel said as she's the one holding him and did a scan on his body.

"Oh that explains it," Terra said.

"Japan is a strange place," Hansel said seeing some very strange things while here.

"What are you even trying to do?" Terra ask.

"I want to be strong," Kenichi said.

"Then what?" Terra ask.

"What do you mean?" Miu ask.

"I mean look around you. This place was already a dump even before, I wreck it," Terra said waving her hands around. The dojo because of lack of funds and the masters having no real income coming in, were always short of money. Which left the dojo in disrepair as they used what income they had on their basic needs and for the bills.

"Well…," Kenichi began but couldn't find what to say.

"What happens after you learn everything you can from these people and alive or not cripple? Take over a failing dojo with no students besides you two? But of course with this training from hell, I can see why there isn't any other students," Terra ask.

"You got a point," Miu said remembering the other students who had quit after being put through the training.

"Unless you want to use it. There's no reason why you have to be a master fighter. Sure Slade and others like him are but that's because they go around and kill people. Or if you wanted to, become a crime fighter like Batman," Terra said.

"Become a costume crime fighter?" Kenichi ask.

"Well either that or be a bodyguard or a trainer. I mean how many jobs can you think of where being a master fighter would get you the job?" Terra ask him. "Besides training from hell doesn't work. Of the ones that do make it, the training leaves far too many cripple or dead. And, I was train by Rorschach to be able to do what he does. He never once put me through what these people put you through. And I fight people who can easily take on all 6 of these masters and kill them." (4)

"He didn't train you like they do with me?" Kenichi ask as he imaged Rorschach forcing Terra to things even worse then his masters put him through.

"No he train me by making me be ok in killing and that's all. He had me start by butchering dead pigs, then live ones, then upgraded it to dead people, and then lives ones. When you think about it, that's deadlier then being a skilled fighter. Because, I can kill without feeling any guilt afterwards," Terra answers.

"That's horrible," Miu said eyes wide in terror. The 6 masters who were too weak and beaten to move also gasp in horror.

"I enjoyed killing those sex slavers dealing with young children," Terra said. "Besides these 6 are lucky."

"How so?" Kenichi ask.

"Rorschach could have been here instead of me," Terra said.

"Grandpa and the others could take him," Miu said.

"He has beaten and broken one of Batman's legs. That's when he's not trying to kill. When he does go for the kill. He just kills and which is why every hero and villain fears him," Terra answers back making everyone to gasp in shock.

"To be strong, I have to be like him?" Kenichi ask.

"No you're not like me or him. But if you stay around here, the resentment you're building up from this training might turn you from what you now are to something else. If you're so hell bent on becoming stronger, why don't you join the student exchange program and go to America. If you can find an open spot in Starcity you can train under Wildcat. I can put a good word for you. Besides who would you rather train under. Someone who is a old hero who had nothing but his fighting skills to back him up against people who wouldn't care if they kill him. Or a these 6 masters who only fight others who follow rules in how to fight where they would never outright kill someone because that would bring down the police on them," Terra said to him.

"Really you think, I make a good hero?" Kenichi ask as the twins place him and Miu on the ground.

"I see why not. Even if you don't make it as a hero. You can comeback to Japan with a scrapbook of memories and pictures of you with superheroes," Terra said as she hops on Hansel's mech as he and his sister flew away. Leaving Mui and Kenichi to help the masters back into the dojo and Kenichi with a new idea in his head.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Domina No Do

2 - Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu

3 - There's a very good reason why Batman carries around a piece of green rock. He knows that he's no match for Superman without it. As seen when he had to fight Superman when he was being controlled by Ivy. And Terra while in her armor and unbreakable form, is as tough as Superman is to hurt.

4 - A lot of mangas and animes have young people doing nothing but learning to fight. But if set in the modern world setting. Knowing nothing but how to fight doesn't pay the bills. As in Kenichi the masters have a running gag of being skilled but poor. They do have a dojo that gets wreck most of the time and only two real students after all.

!


	64. Bleach

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Bleach –

"Yami is a worldwide organization of martial artists who use their skills to gain power. Yami was created after WWII to keep the old arts alive because many martial artists died during the war. It is lead by the One Shadow Nine Fists and is divided into two divisions: the Hand-to-Hand Combat Division and the Weapons Division. Like with most of the shadow groups of Japan it's another plan of Savage's who uses the honor before reason crap that so many here believe in, to build a force to become his future soldiers. Savage had beaten the first members of Yami after the war, as almost all the fighting styles were born from him. And used the shame of their defeat to bind them to his will. With Savage's hold over this country for so long it's no wonder things are like how they are here," Rorschach said to the news crew who were once again force to film him live. (1)

The members of Yami and their branches who deserve to die, were all housed in sealed room of their main base. Ace and Black had used their combine powers to control everyone and made them walk to their deaths. Coldcast was with the twins in the main computer room, who were using their mechs to uploading all the files onto the web. Letting everyone see how corrupt the government of Japan was in letting Yami operate for so long, just for some pay offs from Savage. All the government heads who were in Savages pockets are going to be expose. Which would lead to a even deeper corruption leading to the UN, exposing members who were working for Savage.

"So you all are bloody martial arts masters hey? Well how are those fighting styles helping you now?" Black laughs as he and Ace keep all the Yami members from moving under their free will.

"I heard of you people from Slade. He said you people are nothing more then a bunch of full of themselves martial artists. Who only thanks to Savages pulling strings never had to face any arm forces or heroes. Are there any heroes here in Japan anyways?" Terra ask looking at Hat.

"There's that samurai kid," Hat said taking a swing of wine.

"A high crime rate and the cops never around. With only one real hero? No wonder the underworld here runs things," Menagerie said.

"So how are we going to handle them?" Black ask.

"We can have one of them be free and you can kill them one by one in combat," Ace suggested looking at Rorschach.

"That be a show," Hat said.

"Yeah show them that being a martial artists means nothing when their foe has a power armor," Menagerie adds.

"There are just too many people here who think that straight up martial arts make them unbeatable. Joker and the likes of him would find these guys easy to kill," Terra said.

"Hey look their boss wants to say something," Black said seeing Saiga Furinji struggling to free himself. Black free his mouth so he can talk. "Here you can talk"

"You people think that using your powers over us means you have beaten us? It just means that without your powers or power armor. None of you would ever be able to take any of us on," Saiga growls.

"That means nothing coming from you. All that matters in the end is you end it one way or another," Rorschach said facing him.

"You think just because you're worse then the Joker you would have beaten us?" Saiga ask.

"I killed most of the worse villains of Gotham. Compared to them, you villains of Japan are nothing but spoiled bullies who are too use to being able to get away with what you do. The cops here are a joke, the cops back in the states while can't handle most of the supervillains at least try to stop them. The people here who could have made a difference do nothing. The members of Ryozanpaku your rivals could have tried to stop your group. They do nothing but sit around their dying dojo just waiting for someone who wants to fight them instead of using their skills for something more. But then again you people don't have to face what we had to face. You people don't have to worry about guns on the most part and it seems that everyone rather fight with honor instead of just getting it over with. If you people had tried this in any place where gun control isn't as tight. You would had been shot in the back," Rorschach said.

"You and your talks. Lighten up will you!" Saiga shouted.

"You first," Rorschach said producing a spray bottle, and sprayed a gas on Saiga.

To the horror of the members of Yami, they watch as their leader started to laugh and laugh. His face transformed to a laughing maniac with a painful smile on his face. He regain control of his body but he could do anything but laugh and laugh. They knew what Joker Venom does to people having watched the news. It causes uncontrollable spasms of laughter and then causes a painful death. (2)

"If Batman had the same mindset that so many martial artist here have. He would have long been killed," Rorschach said. "Terra you know what to do."

Both Ace and Black released the members of Yami who tried to make a run for it. But smack into a force field created by Ace and Black. And like she did before in the other world during the jail raid, Terra created a stone hand holding a tank of Joker gas and burst it open. The force field kept the gas from escaping and dooming the members of Yami to a horrible death.

!

At the Ryozanpaku Dojo -

"You mean you're going to join the exchange program?" Miu ask Kenichi. Both of them were with the masters who are still recovering from their one sided fight with Terra. They had watched what had happen to Yami.

"Terra's right. What's the point of being a master fighter? I don't want to be weak but what's the point of being strong if, I don't do anything with it?" Kenichi said.

"So you want to go and become a crime fighter?" Akisame ask.

"Maybe, I already signed up to be an exchange student to Starcity and wrote to Wildcat to join his gym," Kenichi said.

"What does he have that we don't?" Apachai ask.

"He has experience in fighting super villains, he's a members of the JL, and he even taught Batman when he fight started out. He helps train many of the younger heroes of the JL. I mean many heroes don't live to be his age," Kenichi said.

"He has a point," Hayato said having seen Wildcat fighting in his younger days. He had wanted to fight with Wildcat, but he was turned down because Wildcat didn't want to waste time fighting someone who just wanted to fight instead of fighting crime.

"But you would never be able to handle the villains," Shino said.

"We don't get involved with super villains," Shigure said remembering during the past invasions where some people had tried to fight and were quickly beaten by the aliens. And in one case the entire town was wipe out by the aliens just to make sure the fighters who tried to fight them were dead.

"Yeah someone else can handle it," Kensei said.

"And for that matter Rorschach does have a point. You six do almost nothing most of the time. You know what goes on around here. The crime rate around here is high but you people do nothing to make things better. Well if becoming a master like you six would leave me like you people. Then forget it. I'm quitting this dojo and will actually learn to fight for real," Kenichi said getting up from the table and started walking away.

"You really think being trained by Wildcat would allow you to be able to fight at any of us level? You would just return wearing one of those power suits. Or wielding toys like Batman does," Hayato said.

"How many supervillains have any of you fought?" Kenichi ask earning him a room full of silences. With that he left the dojo for good. (3)

!

In Karakura Town -

Rorschach and his group were in the safe house that he setup while in Japan. The group was having a downtime to rest up from their last job. With so much crime hidden in plain sight, they were all working double time. Rorschach was the busies as he was always on the lookout for trouble. The others were doing their own thing in the old warehouse they're using.

Currently he's sitting at a table with three sisters. They're the only ones left from a large scale attack on their mansion. The attack happen several months ago, leaving all the people that use to work with the sisters dead. The mansion is owned by a Dr. Naomitsu Madaraki who is considered a top-class thinker in the field of biotechnology. He just disappeared a few years ago leaving the three sisters in charge of his mansion and the lab underneath it. An army of robots had attack and killed all the creations the doctor and the middle sister had made over the years. The sisters were in the lab at the time when the roof cave in on them. The lead Rorschach found lead him to the ruins of the mansion, where he found the three sisters. All three of whom were created by the doctor.

Fran Madaraki the middle sister is the brains of the sisters. She takes the form of a young woman with long blond hair. She looks like the female version of her namesake, as she has two large bolts on the sides of her temples and marred with faint stitches, giving her a distinctly inhuman appearance. She has a unique view of morality, finding certain cases emotionally-moving and experimenting out of the goodness of her heart. She's a skilled surgeon who follows in her father's footsteps.

The youngest sister is Veronica who is a bio-weapon assassin crafted to protect her father. As such, she is notably violent, though bound to a humane battle ettiquette and creed: "to murder while causing as little suffering as possible" and "rather a painless death than a painful life." In addition to her naturally high combat ability, she is trained in the handling of explosives and the setting of traps in the field. Wielding a huge guillotine blade in her right arm and a sharp sword in her left, she also appears to have needles on the ends of her fingertips which allow her to inject viruses into her victims. She has an X-shaped stitching across her face and a fairly benign, young appearance of a dark haired girl.

Gavrill the oldest sister and one of Naomitsu's earliest and most dangerous projects. Gavrill has the appearance of a woman in her twenties or late teens with wild, unkempt violet hair, a line of stitching going across the bridge of her nose, and black leather clothing adorned with various arm and leg braces she presumably wears as accessories. She is what Fran calls a "Transformer," the entirety of her skeletal, muscular, organ, and nervous systems being partitioned into many smaller divisions so that she can consciously control them, which grants her the ability to manipulate her body and formidable regeneration. This suits her incredibly violent, often self-serving needs; her primary combat form being a humanoid wolf (giving her the nickname Gavrill the Wolf). However, Fran says that transformations require a great amount of willpower. As a result, the Professor has abandoned the practice due to the danger that comes with it if the subject's will is not strong enough.

Fran was looking over the pictures and the reports that JL had on the monsters that had attack New York. Her two sisters were looking over things as well. But they were built to be weapons. But all three sisters saw the markings of their father's work on the monsters but have been upgraded to a level even their father couldn't have done.

"Whoever did this has taken our father's work and have improved it," Fran said.

"But compared to the bio-soldiers you killed. These have to been mistakes," Veronica said.

"Yeah, I seen what happens when dad made a mistake," Gavrill said as she remembers the other sisters who didn't quite came out as dad had planned.

"One of the supervillains must have been the one who attack us," Veronica said.

"Joykill is the name of the villain. Other then that very little is known about him or her. He's been giving us the run around for awhile now," Rorschach said. "I had to search long and hard just to even find the rumor of the monsters looking like the ones you use to make."

"We were buried for more then a year before you found us," Fran said. When the mansion fell on them she and her sisters were little more then paste. Luckily her head was still working when Rorschach had Terra dig up the ruins to see if there was anything to be found. She and her sisters were place inside a regeneration tank that rebuilt their broken bodies. She learned that the tank came from another world that his future counterpart had visited. The reason why he hasn't given even a water down version of the regeneration tank was that with the current technology, even a water down version would be exorbitantly expensive to the public. In the future world regeneration tanks while rare could be found in some hospitals, after the tools to make them were built.(4)

"And all, I saw before the roof fell on us. Was some robots blasting everyone in sight," Veronica said.

"Well, I'm sticking around with you. I'm going to show this Joykill you don't mess around with me," Garvill said.

"I seen what you do," Rorschach said staring at Fran.

"Well, I believe in saving lives," Fran said big sweating under his stare.

"I'm going to kill L soon. I want you to wish he stayed dead," Rorschach said to her.

"Yeah sure," Fran said having caught up in the news for the past year. She knows what he can do and willing to do. He himself said he's worse then the Joker. Even Garvill stayed clear of Joker when she was in Gotham.

"We get to join your team?" Veronica ask.

"At least, I won't stand out so much anymore," Menagerie said as she sits with Black, Coldcast, and Terra watching the news. Hat was in the corner drunk off his ass again. The twins were working on their mechs, and Ace was on the teams blog writing what they had done this time.

"Get yourselves use to the equipment," Rorschach said as he looks over the screen on his omni-tool checking the cameras setup outside.

"Going out to hunt those invisible monsters?" Terra ask.

"Hat is the only one else who can see them," Rorschach said. Ever since he came to this town it seems that ever so often he would see a strange monster that no one else but Hat could see. They didn't seem to any harm at first, but then he saw one attacking a small child who turned out to be a ghost. He took it by surprise as it thought he couldn't see him, till it was too late.

"Yeah, I seen them around while, I was still here. They eat the souls of the ones who just died. But, I never really paid attention to them," Hat spoke up.

"Wait are you talking about ghosts?" Veronica ask as she's scared of ghost.

"Whatever they are, I can send them to Hades," Rorschach said.

"What?" Fran ask.

"He made a deal with Hades. Anyone he kills and deserves it, their soul goes to him," Ace answers.

"Souls are like stocks for rulers of the afterworld. The more souls they have the stronger the god or demon who rules the area of the afterlife. Hades is one of the few gods of his group who still has power," Rorschach said. (5)

"I never like the idea of gods. They always talk about how we need them and that they created us," Fran said not liking the idea of magic being real as it messes up all the laws she knows of the world.

"Gods are just beings with powers. My future self killed Ares in his timeline," Rorschach said leaving the warehouse.

Outside Rorschach walk the darken streets of the city. While there wasn't much around here in crime, there was always something. Then there were those ghosts with mask who ate other ghosts. He also been seeing strange people dress in black robes wielding swords too. And like the ghosts, no one else but Hat could see them. Hat had no idea who they are as he never cared enough to find out.

As he came upon a bridge he saw four of those black robe people. Two of them both men seem to be taking the only female with them through some portal. The last a man with blonde hair was trying to rescue the woman. From where he was standing he couldn't hear what was being said. He ran over to them but the three standing in the glowing circle teleported away.

"Rukia, I will save you," Ichijo vowed staring at the spot where she was taken.

"Tell me what happen," a voice behind him said.

"You could see…," Ichijo began to say thinking it was another living person who could see souls as he did. He froze when he saw who it was.

"Yes, I saw it and, I want you to tell me what happen," Rorschach said to the young man in front of him.

Ichijo regain his control and told him what had happen. Starting from how he could always see the souls of the dead, then the Hollows that ghosts with the mask. Then the Shinigamis who hunt them and brought the souls to the Soul Society. And the reason why the girl, Rukia was taken back to be killed for giving him her power.

"I will help you," Rorschach said.

"You will?" Ichijo ask.

"Yes, hearing about this Soul Society leaves a bad taste in my mouth," Rorschach said. "But we'll need to know more before we can save this Rukia."

"One of the magic uses of the JL?" Ichijo ask.

"No a demon, Etigan," Rorschach answers.

!

Elsewhere -

Watching by a spy bug Joykill watches Rorschach and Ichijo. Hearing about the Hollows perk his interest. But quickly banished the thought away. His plans have gone too far now to be change. With the Life Orb his bio-soldiers were growing in numbers. Voltage was busy trying to get the advance tech that Rorschach and his team had. While it would allow her to speed up production of her robots. The danger it poses to his plan was all too real. He had thought that the three sisters had been killed when he raided their lab.

He will need the bio-soldiers and the robot army when his plan enters its end. The heroes and the arm forces will try to stop him and will throw everything they have at him. Unless he spread them out first. When his plan was revealed to the people of Earth. They will learn the face of true power. He just has to wait till everything was ready.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Vandal Savage has been alive for around 50,000 years. That's long enough for him to have mastered almost every fighting style there is and which many owe their birth to him. The reason why he doesn't use fighting styles is that he has just become bored with it. Since he's a Neanderthal by birth, he possesses heavier, denser bones and thicker musculature than a modern man, making him much stronger and more durable. In my fic he's as strong as Captain America from Marvel, the super soldier juice made Cap as strong as his human body could be made. Which is just the base for a Neanderthal who would only get stronger. We modern humans are the weakest of the ape family tree in terms of body size. Savage while can still fight just uses his strength and experience over his long years of life to beat the much weaker modern day humans. For all the training in the world means little in the face of experience. And the fact that he can never die, would allow him to fight without any fear of dying at all. The reason why he doesn't fight is that he wants to rule the world and doesn't need to fight people to win as he uses all the resources he has built up for that. Besides all he has to do is wait and for the fighter who maybe able to beat him to just die of old age. For him his greatest joy is to face someone who has bested him in battle, when they're so old that they can hardly move, and show them that he's just as strong as he was when they had beaten him, while they're old and weak. He's skilled enough to beat Batman in a fight but sees no point in fighting someone hand to hand when he could just outlive him. Unlike Ghul who can die and needs that pit to keep him alive, Savage can never die.

2 - If Joker could get the better of Damian who was raised from birth to be a master fighter. And this was when he was all locked up at his mercy. Means that he could do the same with any of the martial artists in any manga or anime.

3 - Almost all the big time villains of DC wouldn't have any real problems in dealing with the masters of Ryozanpaku. They're just too use to fighting against people with powers or people who know how to fight them. Plus most of the villains would just either use their powers or for others with tech just use a big robot to attack them. And martial arts don't follow the rules of manga or anime where it would make them superhuman who can beat just about anyone. In my fic knowing how to fight would just would end up with the person dead against someone armed with a gun who knows how to use it. Especially for people who mainly just fight people hand to hand, instead of people who pack heat. The none powered members of the JL know how to fight against people who are armed or the ones with powers. The Elder needs to get the jump on gun wielders to beat them, I don't ever remember him charging head first into a group of gunmen blasting away at him. If he did it would have ended like it did in real life during the Boxer Rebellion. The Chinese martial artists thought that the chi they cultivated from their training would protect them against the Western powers' firearms. It didn't. And when Kenichi dad armed with a gun tried to take his son away from them, they knew better then trying to charge at him while he had bullets. Plus it would just ruin the martial arts themes of said anime and mangas.

4 - One very good reason why with so many super tech being around in the DC world. That you don't see it everywhere unless it's set in a more advance future. Is that the sheer cost of building something with the current technology level, would make it very expensive. Try making a cellphone without the factory of tools to make one. It can be done but would cost more then the one made in the factory. There's a very good reason why new tech always cost so much to build the first prototype compared to the mass produce one.

5 - Gods need people to pray to them to survive or just to stay alive. It is usually used to justify Ares being a major threat to even the combined Olympian gods and why he constantly spreads war. Several storylines have had Ares and other gods be stronger than Zeus due to changes in worship and things mortals venerate. A lot less people are afraid of the sky or praying for rain than they used too. However, power tends to rely less on direct worship and more on how important the concept a god represents is to the mortal world. Ares can feed on conflict of any kind instead of that just dedicated to him. Which is why Hades never had to worry about Zeus because not many people believe in Zeus anymore while almost everyone believes in hell.

!


	65. Invasion of the Soul

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Invasion of the Soul –

"Those who come from it, initially describes Soul Society as something of a paradise, where nine out of ten times it is better than the living world and hunger is never a problem, Soul Society is far from sublime. In fact, aside from the slowed aging and aforementioned lack of hunger, life there is much like that in the living world. Soul Society consists of the Rukongai, wandering soul city; or Rukon District, where souls live when they arrive in Soul Society, and Seireitei, court of pure souls, which is at the center of Soul Society. The mode of life there closely resembles that of feudal Japan. Families separated by death are rarely reunited in the Soul Society unless they arrive in Soul Society together. People live nestled together like a family of strangers. One never gets hungry (if she or he doesn't have spiritual powers) and aging is slowed to a great extent, with lifespans of 2000 or more years not being unheard of, though such ages are limited to Shinigami or other Soul Society dwellers with high spiritual power. Children can be born as they are in the Human World. People can also be killed as regular Humans are, though they are capable of surviving wounds that would normally be considered fatal. A soul that dies in Soul Society is reincarnated on Earth as a new Human with no past memories."

"The one who rules Soul Society is the Spirit King or Soul King if you like, an old god of Japan. When people just stop believing in him he went and stole the position of the god of the underworld by killing off the old one before he lost too much power. He managed to retain power even as the other gods of Japan faded away or were reduced to working for other gods just to survive. But even then with people believing in a different afterlife, he could only freed off those who wondered into his afterlife. For you see since he took over that afterlife, that afterlife became closed to those who had believed in that afterlife. A old clause that keeps people from just taking afterlives by force. Since you humans believe in so many gods there's a heaven of that god you believe in. When you die and aren't meant to go to hell. You go to Purgatory and get to choose what afterlife you want, and be ready to have people trying to sell you into their heaven. For you people it be like in a open air market with the sellers trying to get you into their booth. More souls in one heaven, makes the one who runs it much more powerful. And before you ask Hell is a joint effort instead of all those separate ones the gods run. We just broke hell into sections with a lord ruling over that area. Unless a soul is sent to one section of hell they go to our version of Purgatory where we demons hunt those souls and bring them back to what section they belong to. There's nothing like driving a hook spear into a soul and dragging them back to your section. I still hold the record of most souls hunted down during one hunt in my section. Also if you kill yourself for no good reason you become a civil servant of the afterlife till your contract is up, for another chance at life." (1)

"The Spirit King seeing that he only had the souls that were there when he took over. Knew he had to get more souls, so he created the Shinigami to bring souls to him. And created a barrier that traps souls in the area around Japan from being able to leave to another afterlife. For souls that the reapers miss, become Hollows and go to Hueco Mundo which was a section of hell that got cut off when the Spirit King formed the barrier. Because of this he's the only god left in Japan with any real power anymore. He keeps Soul Society as it is so and him separated from it to maintain his power. He doesn't care what happens to the souls of his afterlife, all he cares about is not becoming a faded memory as many of the Japan gods of old have become. Expect for the inner sections of that afterlife, its nothing more then one big slum. It also has a barrier around the city to keep Hallows out and souls in. It's a broken system that only is kept running because the souls in his afterlife, think that there's nothing else but his afterlife," Etrigan explains to the group of mortals in front of him.

"So that's why the Hollows and Reapers only appear in Japan," Uryu Ishida said. He's a Quincy, a priest like hollow hunting archer. He always found it strange that with all the magic and other things that are happening around the world, that only here in Japan that souls of the dead would appear in great numbers compared to elsewhere.

"And why Rukia can't get her head around about other supernatural things that happen outside of Japan," Ichigo said remembering how amaze she was when she watch news about Wonder Woman, with her coming from an island under the protection of her gods. Rukia couldn't believe that there were other gods or that there was another place besides, Soul Society where the souls of the dead go when they die. For her there's no heaven or hell just Soul Society.

"It's kind of cruel for the Soul King to keep souls from finding another afterlife," Orihime Inoue said. Though initially devoid of spiritual powers, she develops spiritual awareness early in the plot and later obtains the God-like ability to warp reality through thanks to her meta human powers kicking in. Her powers take the form of six fairies that can only be seen by spiritual aware beings or those with magic.

"Yes it is," Yasutoro Sado said or as he likes to be called, Chad. He's a biracial Japanese/Mexican student who towers over his classmates at over 7 feet. Despite his imposing appearance he is quite meek, and refuses to fight unless it is for the sake of another. Chad does not have awareness of ghosts at first, but this changes when he attempts to protect Ichigo's sister, Karin, and her friends from a hollow. He discovers a unique ability that strengthens and armors his right arm, enabling him to fight hollows. One of his family members in ages past was a magic user who passed down a bit of magic down the bloodline.

"Etrigan, I need you to do something to let the others see the Shinigami like, I do. And then open a portal there," Rorschach said.

"Planning on attacking Soul Society and taking down a god?" Etrigan ask.

"Yes, I do," Rorschach said.

"I maybe powerful but that kind of power is beyond me," Etrigan said.

"Then connect me to Hades," Rorschach said.

"Here," Etrigan said opening a viewing portal to Hades.

Ichigo and his friends were still getting use to being around superheroes. Were left stun seeing the old god Hades appearing in the portal.

"Ah, Rorschach, I must thank you for all the souls you and your group have been sending me. What can, I do for you?" Hades ask.

"We're going to be attacking Soul Society and saving a girl from being killed for saving this young man's life. I need my group to be able to see the souls and need a portal to there," Rorschach said.

"So you want in?" Black adds.

"You mean that upstart who's keeping all those souls to himself? Yes, I'm in. He makes a mockery of my job. Instead of giving them either heaven or hell, he just throws them all together and doesn't care what happens. Only the inner sections are peaceful while the others are just giant slums. I mean when, I was still operating my sections by myself, I always made sure that, I sent good souls to the fields while the others to the pits. But since the new arrangements, I only have to look after the pits. And it gives me much less paperwork to do," Hades said.

"Using the souls, I already collected for you as the payment. I want everyone here to be able to see the dead souls and be able to fight them as normal mortals. And for a portal to take us there and back," Rorschach said.

"It be done," Hades said casting a spell on Rorschach's group. Hades was biding his time waiting for the time that Rorschach would need his services like what happen in the other world. With Rorschach working for him, his power among the other hell lords had risen above what it's now. "And since you already have a boom tube, I just give it the power to open portals to the afterlife now."

"Good," Rorschach said as the viewing portal closes.

"Even with a way in now. How are we going to get through the barrier?" Uryu ask.

"Using magical crystals that can make anyone who wears them immune to any form of magic or spirit power," Terra said holding up her Omni-tool bracelet that had a crystal on it. "Something my older self came up with to deal with ghost and magical beings. It also allows you to use your powers but can't be hurt by said powers in return."

"Isn't that unfair?" Orihime ask.

"Lass you got to get your head out of the clouds. In our line of work, playing fair is only for kid shows," Black said.

"Fair play is only for games, and we're not playing any games," Ace said.

"Even then how are we going to fight against an army of soul reapers?" Uryu ask.

"Etrigan without their powers, they're just normal humans who uses swords?" Rorschach ask.

"Yes they are," Etrigan said.

"Then it's time to show them why sword fighters are obsolete," Rorschach said. (2)

"They did kill all those people in the Middle East and took on a whole city trying to kill them," Chad said.

"But I don't want to have to kill like that. I just want to save Rakia," Ichigo said.

"We can just fly over the outer sections and only fight with the reapers in the inner ones," Coldcast said.

"But we can't fly," Orihime said.

"Easily solved," Ace said teleporting everyone to another safe house.

Once Ichigo's group got over their surprise of being teleported, they look around and saw they're in a hanger. They gasp seeing a spaceship sitting on one side of the room and a advance looking tank on the other. (3) A number of robots were floating around both of the crafts making repairs or doing some maintenance on them. The robots are metal balls with three tentacle arms underneath it and three eye balls on the sides that can extend at will. One hand ended with a claw, the other a plasma cutter, and the last a blowtorch. They seen things like that before but only on TV. There were four people in the hanger three women and a ghost who is dress like a Confederate general. The woman with the arm and leg braces was looking over the tank, while the two others were busy with some lab equipment. They look to be scanning the ghost with the equipment.

"There has too be a reason, something to explain you," Fran said looking over all the data on the computer screen.

"It's magic?" Veronica spoke up.

"No there has to be another reason," Fran said.

"Oh! What are you guys doing here?" Veronica ask spotting the group.

"Kids meet the Madaraki sisteres, Fran and Veronica and the one on the Tank is Gavrill. The ghost is Confederate general J.E.B. Stuart, who was the Haunted Tank during the war," Rorschach answers.

"I heard about you. No one knew what happen to you after the war," Chad said who likes to read up on heroes of the past.

"Long story short, I ended up in a salvage yard used by the army to get rid of old equipment. Till Rorschach here came around and got me out of there," Stuart said.

"We were picking up some salvage there when we found him. The tank was badly damaged and rusted. So we just scrap most of it and what was left we built a brand new tank," Terra said.

"Yeah this baby here would give me a hard time," Gavrill said looking over the weapons on the tank.

"It's now the Hammerhead, a infantry fighting vehicle that is a highly maneuverable assisted armored vehicle. It uses a hydrogen engine that gives it the power to run for a a week or two before losing power, depending on how much power is used. Using three solid-fuel rocket thrusters instead of wheels, the Hammerhead hovers over the battlefield at up to 120 kilometers per hour, allowing it to maintain formation with swift armored units, skim across calm water, and even leap terrain obstacles. Backup microboosters guarantee locomotion, so even destruction of two main thrusters leaves the vehicle capable of full mobility. The Hammerhead retains most features of modern tanks an airtight interior, 360-degree kinetic barriers, and a guided missile system ensuring accuracy during even aggressive maneuvering. Its electronic countermeasures extend to laser detection, chaff, active thermal masking, and ground-penetrating weapons-sniffing radar. It has hidden missile launchers, gives a shock on it's outer shell to repel boarders, and it's main gun fires energy blast that can lock on almost any target. The tank's new metal is so tough that Superman would have time cracking it open, it's light as tin foil but is stronger then any alloy known today," Terra explains. (4)

Then walks over to the aircraft. "This place is model after the plans from a war torn war, our other selves visited. It's called a Pelican Dropship, it's capable of operating both in and out of the atmosphere, as well as providing direct fire against enemy contacts when needed. We have upgraded the designs so that it's much more powerful and faster then it was before. It has the same alloy as the Hammerhead, making it very hard to take down should the shields get knock out. It has a auto cannon powerful enough to destroy most buildings, and a pair of air-to-surface missile launchers, which can effectively engage most enemy counterparts. We added two side guns that can either be set on auto or be manned. It can carry 10 passengers plus the 3 crewmembers but you only need one to fly it with the new design. With these two we be able to easily beat those reapers."

"Wait, I have been wondering about something. I have seen how you guys have all this advance tech. Why don't you guys give out the tech? I mean the power suits alone would better equip the police and the arm forces," Ichigo ask.

"We already did that by giving some of the plans to Wayne so his company can make them. And the reason why it will take awhile to see any of the things we got even waterdown versions, is that most factories don't have any manufacturing processes to build even the tools that are needed to make our gear. The only reason why, I can build them so easily is, that my older self also gave me her knowledge of building and repairing the tech she and Ace cooked up together or learned. Besides, I can control metals and Ace can just make things real. How hard you think it would be for us to make the things we need to maintain our tech. And the repair bots do must of that work for us, plus a self-contained matter transformation device for spare parts. Besides when Savage sent a laptop to his past self, the only reason why the Nazis had so much advance tech on their side was that they were all geared up for war."

"And didn't you remember about her pointing out that at our current technology level, to make their gear now would cost around 4 trillion in US dollors," Uryu said.

"Oh yeah," Ichigo said.

"We're already given suits to the JL already," Hansel spoke up.

"I don't need any of that," Etrigan said.

"But it would make it easier for you and you won't get hurt that much," Gretel said.

"I like the pain," Etrigan answers reminding everyone that he is a demon after all.

"Kids get them gear up, Etrigan, Black, I need to talk, alone," Rorschach said.

"Right," Black said teleporting the three of them away to talk.

"So we get to have power suits like you guys?" Orihime ask.

"Yes or you can just have a shield with an Omni-tool," Menagerie said. She doesn't wear a suit because her pets don't like clothing that keep them from popping out. So she only has a breastplate that leaves her belly expose, allowing her pets to burst out. She's also has a pair of jet boots allowing her to fly faster, and a pair of gauntlet blasters, giving her long range energy blast. Black, and Hat wore the same model battle suits, while Coldcast wore one that enhanced his powers.

"And you need better weapons too," Coldcast said opening a weapon case.

"Here you can use this," Coldcast said handing Orihime a rifle. "It's a shock rifle which is a neuromuscular incapacitaion weapon. You can either use a short burst to disable or a long one to kill."

"And here's a Handheld Graviton Accelerator, or Force Gun," Coldcast said handing Chad gun that could be fitted over an arm like a arm cannon. "It's a short-range kinetic booster device, that is meant to be use for mining. Its function in mining operations is to provide blasting power beyond conventional explosive charges, thus making it suitable for precise terraforming applications. But we made it small and can be used to knock just about anything off of its feet."

"I don't need guns," Uryu said having his spirit arrows.

"And, I'm a sword fighter," Ichigo said.

"So is Slade but he's not dumb enough to think he'll be able to handle anything thrown at him without a gun," Terra pointed out.

"Right," Ichigo said relenting to the reasoning.

"Since you can swing that sword with one hand, you get this," Coldcast said giving him a small energy blaster.

"You'll be like a musketeer," Gretel said. (5)

"And you need something for a backup," Hansel said to Uryu.

"Fine," Uryu said.

"Is that a chainsaw?" Chad ask spotting it in the weapons case.

"This here is a costume chainsaw that has a miniature hydrogen battery which powers it to run at up to 8000 RP, allowing the sharp teeth to shred virtually anything they come into contact with. It has a light alloy frame that makes it much lighter to swing around with, a carbide teeth made from the same alloy used for the tank, that can cut through just about anything, and a heavy duty chain which allows it to be able to take the train which allows it to shred through about anything. There's no way those swords be able to stand up to the sheer cutting power of this baby," Terra said.

"Wait we don't want to kill everyone there," Ichigo said.

"Speak for yourself," Gravill said grabbing the chainsaw. "Me and this baby are going to have one heck of a time." (6)

"Why you already killed Hollows," Menagerie said.

"Don't worry if what Etrigan said about these guys being able to take wounds that would kill a mortal is true. You're going to need the firepower. But if you like we can equip you with tear gas, sonic grenades, and gauntlet tasers that can either punch or launch shock darts."

"We can also armed the tank and plane with guns that fire rubber bullets," Ace said.

Rorschach, Black and Etrigan came back from their talk.

"Everyone gear up and get ready. We're leaving," Rorschach said.

!

Soul Society -

The Pelican dropship flew over the vast city of Soul Society carrying the Hammerhead underneath it. They quickly flew over Rukongai and reached the inner city of Seireitei. The barrier around the city proved little protection against Ace who simply created a hole wide enough to fly through. Flying over the city heading for the city center, the two modern day crafts left chaos in their wake. The souls having forgotten their living lives, had never seen the two strange machines flying over them. The reapers drew their swords hearing the alarms blaring but were stun and awe seeing the strange machine flying through the air. The captains and the lieutenants began barking orders. But was cut short as the dropship began firing knockout gas bombs on the people below it.

The latches that held the Hammerhead to the Pelican release, dropping the tank in front of a group of reapers, who never had to fight a tank before. The tank open fire, sending out bombs of knockout gas and firing a hail of rubber bullets at the reapers. Riding on the tank was Chad, Garill, Terra, Coldcast, and Orihime. Flying above them was Hat and Menagerie. They would led the ground attack drawing as many reapers to them while the rest of the group head for the center where Rukia was being held. Both Ace and Black would keep everyone link together.

Both Hat and Menagerie unleashed their pets on the reapers who found themselves being attack by strange Hollows that none of them had ever seen before. Coldcast was using the reapers swords as lightning rods, as he unleashed his powers, hitting them with lightning speed. Terra simply used her metal bending powers to pull the swords out of the hands of their wielders, then driving head first into them incased in her armor. Throwing rocks or lifting whole buildings up or walling reapers away. Normally the reapers swords wouldn't be effected by Terra's power as they're made from spirit energy, but thanks to Hade's spell and Ace's powers, brought the reapers down to a normal level, making their swords and the reapers normal humans with powers with metal swords. Riding on the tank both Chad and Orihime stuck together blasting at the reapers who tried to board the tank, while Stuart blasted his way to the center. The stonewalls that make up the city meant nothing to a tank which none of the walls were ever built to withstand, or could handle as the sheer firepower of the main gun just destroyed whatever it hit.

"Whatever that thing is, we can't stop it," Nanao shouted to her captain, Shunsui both of whom are taking cover being what remains of a wall.

"Tell me about it," Shunsui agreed with her.

Around them the other reapers were fighting with everything they got against something they couldn't understand. The gas was the tank is shooting at them was knocking out any reaper who breath it, and the weapons that machine and the invaders are using made their numbers meaningless to the sheer firepower they had. Toshiro's division was with Jushiro's and Kaname's divisions were in the thick of it fighting against Hat and Menagerie's horde. Rangiku used her sword dust on the two flying above the fighting but was shock seeing her sword dust hitting a barrier around the two. She was blasted by Menagerie's arm blasters, as Hat was firing his without looking, as he took a swing from a wine bottle. Gin was leading members of different divisions trying to take down, Terra who kept on pulling their sword out of their hands before hitting them. Not that it matters as their swords wouldn't have been able to cut her armor anyhow.

Shunsui and Nanao were about to help, when Sajin came flying above them and through a building. Looking where he had came from Garill came walking through the battlefield swinging around her chainsaw with one hand, and in the other a force gun. Behind her was littered with the bodies of the reapers who tried to face her.

"This looks fun," Kenpachi smiled as he lead his division into the battleground. Seeing the smoke and sounds of battle, he had gathered all his men together to take on the invaders.

"Yeah you get her," Yachiru shouted clinging to his back.

"Well, well you think you can take me?" Garill smiled.

"Yup and, I don't care what kind of sword that thing is. It won't stand up to mine," Kenpachi smiled putting Yachiru down and motions his men to stand back.

"Bring it," Garill shouted filling her blood flowing.

"You ask for it!" Kenpachi shouted rushing forward swinging his sword to be met with Garill's chainsaw. But to everyone's shock, Kenpachi's sword broke in two on contact with Garill's weapon.

"You dumb ass you really thought that piece of rusted steel could withstand this?" Garill said holding her chainsaw up into the air. She then fired her force gun at the group of 11 Division members quickly taking out the whole group who were packed together in the narrow street they were coming from, with a few burst of her gun. (7)

"Yachiru!" Kenpachi shouted running back looking around for her.

"I'm okay," Yachiru said jumping into his arms as she was too short for the blast waves to hit.

"So how will, I end this?" Garill said walking over to the two, both of her weapons held outwards to her two targets. "Chainsaw good or blasting you good?"

Garill blink as her two weapons were cut in half, and two swords swung at her neck. The swords struck the shields of Garill's suit, melting on impact. Both Shunsui and Nanao jump away from Garill before they lost any more of their they could think of a new plan, both of them were struck by what's left of Garill's weapons slamming them into walls, leaving deep impacts.

"Well there goes my toys. But I love the feel of breaking bones hands on," Garill said cracking her knuckles.

"Been awhile," Kenpachi said rushing forward.

Both he and Garill traded punches and kicks as they fought hand-to-hand. Which only got more brutal the longer they fought. Yachiru was cheering among the fallen members of her division.

!

Elsewhere -

The dropship flew low firing it's payload on the reapers below. The twins in their mechs were keeping the skies friendly, blasting down any flying reapers. Rorschach had look down on the city as they flew overhead, seeing the vast slum that was Rukongai compared to Seireitei, reminded him of too much of the living world. Those who couldn't be reapers and those who can, made it clear who the Soul King only cared about. Looking ahead he saw a large group of reapers trying to form a line to stop them. He open the hatch door of the ship as they neared the center of the city.

"Ace have fun," Rorschach said.

"Well do," Ace said jumping out of the plane.

Ace stop herself from falling, stopping a two stories above ground and look around her. Seeing Sui-Feng and her division surrounding her as she floated in the air. Ace using her power simply had their powers sealed. Causing all the members who were flying to fall to the ground. The other members all jump at Ace, but were all hit by something unseen sending them flying. Mayuri and Nemu stood by watching as Ace was defeating the members of division 2 without even lifting a finger. Mayuri was thinking of how he would love to cut her up to see how she's doing this, when he saw she vanish in front of him. He look around to see that she was now in front of him. Nemu jump in front of him, but was pick up by something unseen and toss away. Ace unleashed her mind raping skills on Mayuri causing him to scream and scream. Ace let him drop his face lock in horror as she turns her attention to the reapers behind her.

Back at the ship Rorschach jump out of the plane with Etrigan, Veronica and Black backing him. They had reached the HQ of the reapers where the gateway to the Soul King lay. Fran who's flying the ship, flew off with Ichigo, Uryu. And the twins to save Rukia. Standing in front of Rorschach's group was Byakuya head of the 6th division, Aizen head of the 5th Retsu head of the 4th, and Yamamoto head of the 1st. Members of their divisions had already surrounded the four.

"Why have you attack us?" Yamamoto ask.

"I was walking alone when, I saw a young man tried and fail to save his friend," Rorschach answers.

"Rukia has been sentence to die for giving a human her power," Yamamoto said.

"Like we care," Black said.

"We know all about you people and the Spirit King," Veronica said surprising all the reapers.

"And it's time for that all but forgotten god to die," Etrigan said.

"You're here to kill the Spirit King?" Yamamoto shouted in outrage.

"Yes," Rorschach answers.

Yamamoto summon his swords power of fire and unleashed it upon the four. The flames engulf the four, in flames that would kill them if it wasn't for one thing. Rorschach can absorb heat. For the first time in his life, Yamamoto saw his flames fail to kill. The flames from his sword all disappeared into the body of the man with the strange mask. Rorschach unleashed the heat back by superheating the very air around his group who are being protected by their shields. The reapers fell to their knees as they couldn't breathe the hot air and the sudden overwhelming heat was too much to take. As quickly as it came the heat was gone, leaving the reapers weaken from the attack.

"My turn," Black said as he hit the weaken reapers with a mind shockwave.

The shockwave knock out almost all the reapers. The few that made it to their feet were easily handled by Etrigan and Veronica. With their backs covered, Rorschach and Black walk over to Yamamoto who was still recovering from the two attacks. Byakuya came at Rorschach who blasted him with his energy cannon without even turning his head. Retsu grab onto Black's leg trying to stop him but was knock out by another shockwave, this time knocking her out. Aizen stayed down wanting to see where this was going to go.

"I won't yet you!" Yamamoto shouted taking a swing with his sword at the two. Rorschach blasted him sending the head captain falling on his back.

"This is going to hurt," Black said as he rips the information from Yamamoto's mind causing him to scream.

"Got it?" Rorschach ask.

"Got it," Black replied feeding the information to where the Soul King is to Rorschach. The boom tube while could take you anywhere, need to have the place that the user wants to go, clear in their mind to do so.

"Etrigan, Veronica. We're going," Rorschach said opening the boom tube.

"Good," Etrigan said as he'll be able to start killing. Aizen seeing his chance to see the Spirit King jump after them.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - In this world there are many heavens or afterlives to choose from but only one hell. Besides a fluffy cloud heaven would just be a dull place after awhile. Unless like in America Dad you get your own room with your own personal heaven.

2 - Even with implausible fencing powers there's a very god reason that when you see someone who faces off with someone with a gun. It's almost never a machine gun. Also while a sword can cut a lead bullet in half, it would just means you get hit twice. Then when it comes to energy weapons, wouldn't a laser be able to just melt a steel sword and not reflect? Only a sword that's been polished to a mirror finish would be able to do that, and even then only if it's a weak laser not something that can burn through tank armor. Or if the beam is wider then said sword.

3 - The Pelican dropship from Halo, and the Hammerhead from Mass Effect 2.

4 - I know it's really cheating about how Rorschach's group have all the high tech that gives them a huge power boost. But you can't tell me that if you were a hero who met their future self and it's from another timeline where any changes wouldn't effect that timeline, who gave their past self tech and knowledge of making them much stronger. That you wouldn't take it. It be just like the early Superman comics where he never had to fight nothing more then normal humans without anything that can really hurt him. That only came in the later comics.

5 - We really need to have more heroes who duel wields both a sword and a gun.

6 - A chainsaw vs. a sword, in real life the chainsaw will always cuts or smash it's way through a sword. And the rule of cool that a sword be able to cut through a chainsaw blade like the Highlander anime, won't work. Especially since Gravill has super strength to go along with the cutting power.

7 - Taking in account that the reapers don't use anything more high-tech then a sword in battle, and that they normally only fight against unharmed Hollows. Them being mowed down by a group using modern weapons, would happen. They never had to fight against weapons like that before so they have no plan of attack or defense against it.

!


	66. Invasion of the Soul Part 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Invasion of the Soul Part 2 –

In the bar that the super villains of Central City hang out. A meeting was being held there the Rogues. With Rorschach in Japan and tearing the underworld apart. Has given the super villains time to regain their footing. With the fact that Rorschach's team don't mind killing, and the advance technology they have, making them more then a match for Superman level power houses. Not to mention the rumors that the JL would be getting power suits as well. (1)

"Now he has that power suit, he's all but unbeatable," Captain Cold said slamming his fist on the newspaper with a story on what's happening in Japan by Rorschach.

"It's like a videogame where you get end of the game level armor and weapons right at the start. Our gear just can't stand up to that kind of tech. It's like using a mech against people who only have muskets to fight with," the Trickster said.

"Those Hive 5 kids just had to go to that future world. Now instead of Terra and Ace learning their skills the hard way, their future selves just gave it to them," Heat Wave said.

"We got to upgrade our equipment before the Flash starts running around in one of those power suits," Weather Wizard said.

"Too late," Peek-a-Boo said showing them a fashion magazine showing the Flash in a new costume.

"Great just great," Mirror Master said. "Now, I have to spend a couple of grand just to make a new laser that can break through that shield."

"Tell me about it," Captain Boomerang said. "Unless, I upgrade my weapons, my boomerangs aren't going to do anything but burn up hitting his shield."

"I wonder how our kids in that future are able to handle that kind of tech? I bet they must have kept up with what the heroes have and are able to fight the future JL at least at a even level. I would love to see what kind of gear they have," Golden Glider ask aloud. Earning her stares from everyone around her.

"Hey you got a good idea there. If the heroes could get an upgrade by using future tech, why can't we?" the Top said.

"Abra you still have that time machine?" Pied Piper ask Abra Kadabra.

"No, I don't have it. I left it back in my era," Abra Kadabra said.

"Great how are we going to be able to get some high tech? Does anyone know where we can find a time machine?" Weather Wizard ask.

"We can go and steal the plans from Waynetech," Trickster said surprising everyone with a suggestion that wasn't one of his wacky ideas.

"With most of Gotham's villains dead or in jail we won't have to worry about them poking their noses into our business. All we need is to steal at least one of the suits so that Gambi be able to make new costumes for us," Captain Cold said. (2)

"We go in and out of there before Batman shows up," Peek-a-Boo said. "He's been taking out any crook hard ever since the Titans were taken out by Joykill."

"Just remember not to do anything that would get Rorschach turning his attention to us," Top said as the villains who were still alive were doing their best not to get Rorschach's attention. They all heard what Rorschach did to Savage and none of them wanted to take their chances with him.

!

At the Watch Tower -

The JL members finally gotten their own power suits after the tech base heroes had customized them for the heroes who would be wearing them. The suits have to be handle the powers some of the members of the JL have. It help that the future JL had also given them the blueprints on their armor. Which had caused the villains in their time to create weapons and gear that would allow them to fight them. But for now they would enjoy having the upper hand on the villains for now.

"This suit feels strange," Wonder Woman said as she wore a black full bodysuit underneath her normal armor. The suit left her hands and feet bare, the suit gives her added protection, yet still retained a certain fabric like dexterity. It also increased her strength by double.

"Well it's what our daughter wears," Superman said in his new suit that looks just like his old one.

"But this thing?" Wonder Woman said looking down on her belt where she placed her Omni-tool, since her bracelets would get in the way.

"I'm sure you'll get use to it," Superman said looking over his own.

"This kind of reminds me of ones we use to have," Supergirl said. She had replaced her old outfit for a tight, legless blue leotard with long sleeves with the S symbol. She also wears knees high red boots and a longer cape made of strong fabric like alloy, which she can use to shield herself with.

"Too bad they're not at the same level as the Outlaw's gear are," Catwoman said in her new armor suit. "But then again we don't have people who make things real just by thinking about it."

"Enjoy it while it last. The villains will figure out a way to fight back. Remember the recordings of the battles that the future JL had with their villains. They gotten their own suits and weapons that can break through the shields," Batman said having been the one who gathered the resources to create the new costumes for the JL members. But the materials that Rorschach has are hard to come by and

"Speaking of Rorschach shouldn't we help him in Japan. Or at least stop him from killing every villain?" Supergirl ask.

"That will be unwise," Phantom Stranger said appearing out of nowhere.

"Stranger it's been awhile," Superman greeted the JL member who rarely ever appears.

"You only come when there's something important," Batman said feeling what others must feel around him. He has tried to find out about Phantom Stranger, going through history, magic, and other worlds. But to all, Stranger remains a stranger to all.

"The events that will happen there you can not be apart of," Stranger answers.

"You could help us with Joykill," Catwoman said, still hurt by the lost of the Titans. Who knows what Joykill is doing to them.

"I have seen what would happen. It's the same reason why, Manhattan allow things to happen that he can easily solve," Stranger said.

"You have the same power as he does?" Superman ask.

"No," Stranger said before disappearing.

"I hate it when he does that," Wonder Woman said.

"At least we know Joykill isn't that powerful," Supergirl said.

"Why you say that?" Superman ask.

"Because if either Stranger of Manhattan shows up to help us fight. It means he's that powerful," Supergirl said.

!

In Soul Society -

Rukia sat in her cell waiting for her death. She heard the sounds of battle going on outside the prison. As she listen to the sounds, it seems that the fighting was getting closer and closer to her. The wall at the end of the hallway from her cell was destroyed in an explosion. Guards quickly burst into the room to see what the noise was. When the dust cleared, Rukia's heart skip a beat seeing Ichigo and Uryu jumping out of one of those aircrafts she had seen in the world of the living. The guards rush at the two, Uryu met them with his energy arrows, and Ichigo came at them wielding a sub-machine gun firing rubber bullets, and a machete. (3)

"Ichigo, I told you not to come!" Rukia shouted from her cell.

"And, I told you, I would save you!" Ichigo shouted out as he blocks the sword of one reaper while blasting others with a hail of rubber bullets. The reapers tried blocking the bullets but the burst of bullets were too many and most of the time when they cut the bullet in half, all that ended up was that they were hit by two bullets.

The machete he's using was made by Terra to replace his lost sword. Made from the same kind of alloy as the tank allowing it to be all but unbreakable, and never needs to be sharpen. The hilt was designed to counteract the shock of striking a solid object and been fitted with a crossguard, allowing for better maneuverability, and defensive movements. The hilt was also been lengthen and reinforced, for superior grip and ease to wield it. Along with the strength his suit gives him, he's able to cut through just about anything.

"Boys move aside!" Fran's voice boom over the speaker of the dropship. The two boys press themselves to the sides of the room as the guns of the dropship took out all the guards in seconds.

"We're getting you out of here," Ichigo said cutting through the hinges of the cell door. Studying SWAT tactics and other tactics of breaking in and out of places fast, before the people inside the building knew what hit them. He learned that instead of trying to break the heavy reinforced lock, it's better to break down a door by taking out the hinges. He replace his empty clip of his submachine gun, hearing more reapers coming.

"Where?" Rukia ask as she was lifted by Uryu over the drop ship as Ichigo gave them covering fire.

"Now's not the time," Uryu said tossing her into the open door of the dropship.

"We got to meet with the others," Ichigo said jumping after them.

"But where? Every squad will be coming…," Rukia started to say but stop as she looks out the window to the city down below.

Reapers were falling from the sky as two human like machines that Ichigo told her are mechs were blasting them out of the sky. A path of wreckage was being left behind as a tank with Chad and Orihime ridding on top of it blasting away reapers. Behind them reapers were battling a horde of strange monsters, while two figures were flying above the battle firing energy beams down on the reapers. Lightning came out of nowhere taking out whole groups of reapers at once. On a quickly forming hill, playing king of the mountain, Kenpachi was fist fighting against a woman with several swords sticking out of her, that didn't seem to bother her a bit. They're fighting on the bodies of reapers who had tried to help the captain. A golem like figure was doing a foe tossing charge through street filled reapers. Both the golem and the tank are heading for the center of the city.

"What is going on?" Rukia ask looking over to Ichigo and Uryu.

"One of the heroes saw us that night you were taken. And he agreed to help save you," Ichigo said.

"Who?" Rukia ask having been introduced to the world of superheroes had read up and watch the heroes and villains.

"Rorschach," Uryu said causing Rukia to gasp in shock.

"Him! You brought him here!" Rukia screams at them. She has seen what he's able to do to the super villains and what he's willing to do. Even Kenpachi pales compared to him.

"Once he learned about what Soul Society is like and how the Spirit King really is doing. There was no point in trying to stop him," Uryu said.

"He's going to kill the Spirit King?" Rukia said realizing what's going to happen.

"Yes he is and he's already at the center," Ichigo said.

"But the head captain and his squad will kill him," Rukia said.

"Don't count on it," Uryu said pointing to the center through the window.

Rukia look and was stun and awed. Ace was floating in the air the ground littered with the bodies of fallen reapers below her. Flying in the sky with her are the reapers and the higher ranks who had recovered, trying to take her out. Retsu was treating the head captain, while her squad help the wounded. Byakuya was leading the attack but it was like bugs flying into a bug zapper. Byakuya held nothing back but nothing he did could even touch the girl in front of him. Without even moving, Ace cause both of his arms to break in several places before taking his power to fly, sending him falling to the ground below.

Sui-Feng seeing that nothing they were doing was even touching her, released her swords true power. Transforming it into a Missile launcher, and firing the projectile at Ace. Ace formed a shield around her and allowed the Missile to hit, causing a massive explosion that blew everyone close to the blast off of their feet. The reapers shouted in joy thinking they finally gotten one of the invaders. Till the smoke cleared and Ace was still floating there unaffected thanks to her shield she had created. She pointed her finger at Sui-Feng and like if she had fallen from a great high, she was imbedded in a crater. Which not only look like she had falling at a fast speed into the ground but felt like it too.

!

The Royal Palace -

Rorschach walk his way through the royal guards who tried to stop him as he headed for the throne room. Black had rip the floor plan of the palace from one of the guards and given it to the group. Black and Veronica were dealing with the main body of royal guards, while he and Etrigan made their way to the throne room. The royal guards are the most loyal to the Spirit King and would gladly die for him. Which meant they didn't have to hold back anymore.

"You guys mustn't been doing a lot of fighting have you?" Black said as he blasted whole groups of royal guards out with mind blast. He was also firing bullets at them from a modified 12.7 mm submachine gun. He decided to come with it hidden inside his coat. Since Rorschach is packing heat, so he should to. And he was having a ball as he used his powers combine with a hail of bullets to bring down one guard after another. It made him feel like he was in one of those movies of swords vs. guns and he's winning. He love the look one of the reapers gave when she had cut the bullet coming at her face, only for two bullets to hit her instead. It was priceless.

"They must be too use just training and never having to fight for real, for years," Veronica said having turn her arms and legs into blades. She's cutting through the reapers having little to fear of the bullets being sprayed all around her thanks to her shield. She just had to make sure her shield energy level didn't fall too low or they would fail. Leaving her expose to attack or Black's bullets before they came back online. (4)

Aizen having seen the fighting skills those two are displaying, made his way around them. Following the leader and that strange hollow was a simple matter, as the bodies they left behind was hard to miss. After centuries of planning of getting rid of the Spirit King, this happens. He was already planning on what he should do. He decided to just watch to see if the leader and the strange hollow would be able to defeat the Spirit King. If not he would have to see how weaken the Spirit King is, if he's weaken enough he'll finish the job.

Etrigan engulfed the hallway in front of him with hell fire. The reapers were burnt to ashes having no defense against his demonic power. Rorschach was blasting the reapers with his energy cannon, they tried blocking the beam with their swords but the beam of the energy cannon was wider then the swords being used as shields.

"Are we getting nearer to the Spirit King?" Rorschach ask blasting the face off of another guard.

"He straight ahead of us," Etrigan said sensing the god in front of them as they came upon the throne room door.

The massive metal door in front of them had several layers of spirit barriers cast upon it. Rorschach and Etrigan each tried alone to bring down the barrier, but it proved too strong. The barrier look like it was weakening when it suddenly regain strength. A lone surviving female guard laid to on her side letting out a laugh at the two.

"That door was made to withstand any force and the metal comes from the world of the living. The barrier is being powered by the Spirit King himself. Every time you weaken it, he just strengthens it again. You can't break through," the female guard said.

Roschach said nothing as he simply blasted a hole on the wall right next to the door. (5) The guards on the other side of the door were cut completely off guard as Etrigan roast them alive. Stepping through the hole they saw the Spirit King sitting on a throne. The man sitting on the throne was an old man who look to be clinging to life. His fine clothes did little to hid the fact, that he had aged horribly.

"You dare to show yourselves to me?" the Spirit King shouted.

"I see that maintaining a sealed off afterlife from the others has taken a toll on you," Etrigan said having seen gods like the one before him in this kind of state. While he still has power, it's was used to maintain the world he had created for only himself. Using the souls of the dead of Japan to keep him from fading.

"This ends," Rorschach said having seen people like him before. Having power over others, making them think he and only he would be able to help them. Or in this case making sure that they would forget everything of the living world so that it be easy for him to make them think he's the only god. That there's no heaven or hell just his Soul Society for them. All so that he wouldn't be reduce to working for another god or fade away.

"You'll die!" the Spirit King shouted blasting the two with his spirit energy. But the energy did nothing at all.

"Fool," Rorschach said pulling out a dagger and throwing it at the Spirit King.

"NO!" the Spirit King shouted creating a barrier around him. But the dagger pass through the barrier like it wasn't even there and struck his chest. The Spirit King gasp feeling his life draining away.

"That dagger was created to drain magic and spirit from whatever it hits. When Hades learn what, I was planning he gave me the dagger. He created it to weaken his fellow gods when he sided with the Titans. It won't kill you but as long as the blade is in a god. The god is mortal," Rorschach explains to the Spirit King who is trying to pull the dagger out but his now mortal and old body was much too weak to pull it out.

"Kill me and it will spell the end of Soul Society," the Spirit King gasp trying to find a way to save himself.

"That's what, I want," Rorschach said blasting the Spirit King's head off.

A rumble shake the whole of both the Reaper and Hollow worlds, as the keystone that kept them separated from the other afterlives was destroyed.

"Rorschach, Etrigan, I must thank you for this," Hades said appearing now that the soul of the ex-god was now his. When Rorschach, Etrigan, and Black had teleported away from the group earlier. It was for talking to Hades of what would happen once the Spirit King was dead. The Soul Society would be apart of the afterlife again, and with no one in control of it. Made it a free for all for both gods and demons to stake their claim for it. Unless of course someone has the soul of the one who had ruled the land, became owned by the new lord who owned the soul of the old one. "With this my power base will be even stronger."

"I didn't do this for you," Rorschach said.

"Come now, Rorschach. I maybe a hell lord. But, I'm still better to rule this world then the others," Hades said.

"What's going on?" Aizen stepping out of the shadows.

"Oh look one of my new staff," Hades said.

"Staff?" Aizen ask.

"Yes of course, I can see into your soul and I know what you were planning. And unlike him, I'm not that easy to kill. But, I'm not like the Spirit King, I can use you," Hades said. "I will need someone to help in running this place after all."

"Do what you like," Rorschach said taking his leave. "Just remember what will happen."

"Yes, I do," Hades said. "Don't worry, I do keep my word."

"And it's what, I mean," Rorschach said.

"I'll separate the good souls from the bad. I did rule over both a heaven and a hell before," Hades said.

"Good," Rorschach said leaving through his boom tube to pick up the others.

"Who is he?" Aizen ask his new boss.

"Someone that even, I have to watch out for," Hades said. "After all he just killed a god."

"A god?" Aizen ask.

"I see the Spirit King has really made sure you souls didn't know anything outside of this world," Hades said. "Which reminds me. I want you to contact those Hollows you have following you."

"Why?" Aizen ask.

"Well, I'm going to see if, I can't stop them from eating souls. After all, I can't rule over souls with them running around. I'm going to have to see if, I can't find something to fix that," Hades said.

"Yes, I will," Aizen said he had wanted to change how Soul Society is run by becoming it's new King. But with all of this happening. He will just have to see how things turn out. Besides if he sticks with Hades, he might become the one who runs this place when Hades wasn't here.

!

Joykill's lab -

Joykill look over his mass produce soldiers as they were being grown in the birthing tanks. Like his bio-soldiers that took down the Titans, they were made to be much stronger and tougher to kill then a normal human. But to same cost on making them compared to Babydoll's gang, he left out giving them any powers. These would be the foot soldiers.

He was already equipping them with better arms and equipment than most modern military on Earth. Already he was placing the soldiers in different classes with preset skills downloaded into their heads. That renders them fearless, disciplined, and unrelenting. The soldiers would have hardened body armor that resists even the most powerful firearms, and reinforced helmets, making headshots difficult to achieve.

The Heavy Support would be the battlefield suppression specialists. Armed with auto cannons or energy cannons, while being protected by their heavily reinforced battle armor.

The Assault troops would be the elite melee troops with flexible but solid system of body armor that significantly enhances their defenses against firearms.

The Dead-Eye troops are the sharpshooters equip with powerful sniper rifles. Their armor would allow them to turn invisible and their helmets would be able to track just about anything.

The Tanks would be more of a mobile artillery unit than a soldier. Equip in heavy battle power armor and with a dual purpose cannon that can fire rapid-fire heavy machinegun slugs or explosive shells, depending on what the situation calls for.

But of course since his resources are limited he can only make so many of them and arm them with armor and weapons. The armor and weapons he's supplying them wouldn't be what Rorschach's team has but they will have shields that would give them some protection. The Omni-Tool he stole from Waynetech allowed him to created a cheap mass produce one for all of his soldiers. While nowhere in strength compared to the ones Rorschach's group has, they would still withstand most firearms before being overwhelm. Studying the blueprint for the Omni-Tool gave him a better understanding of the shield it gives to its user. The shield while powerful would still be overwhelm if it's hit hard enough. He figures that the shields that Rorschach has is a combine with other shielding or powered by something more powerful then the energy cells he's using for his soldiers.

It's a little matter, as he knows through testing that energy weapons would break the shield long before the bullets would. The reason why Rorschach has little to fear against most common thugs was that getting a hold of and maintaining energy weapon was costly. And he seen how the shield withstood the bomb Voltage tried to kill him with. Rorschach power to absorb heat allowed the shield to withstand the blunt force of the shockwave and the pieces that struck it. Without his power, the shield would have likely had failed. But whether or not that Rorschach would have survive the blast was still a coin toss. He also discovered that the shield doesn't active if you manage to get in close to the one being protected by the shield. So fighting hand-to-hand would work on Rorschach's group. Also that only objects moving fast would active the shield to avoid having other object being melted or repelled by the shield. Which makes slow moving objects be able to hit them. But of course the Omni-tools used by Rorschach's group have a VI that would active the shields when it sees danger to its user.

The soldiers that didn't survive the birthing would be used as pieces for his bio-monsters. He had fused several of his failed works to created his first bio-monster. All he had to do was fuse bodies together with a weapon system and put in a cloned brain with skills already implanted into it, with commands to obey him. Once he was done all he had to do was use the Life Orb to bring it to life. He has already made a machine to put the bodies and weapons together, so all he had to do was bring the bio-monsters to life. So much hard work was now so easy thanks to some magic. He didn't needed to understand how it works, just that it works.

"Joykill, I have it," Voltage called him on the computer screen.

"The Get Backers and their friends stole the data for a matter transformation device along with several other data. The scanners you created to scan and upload the blueprints how to make them works. They managed to upload the data before they were taken down by the robots guarding the safehouse," Voltage said.

"A matter transformation device?" Joykill ask. "Oh yes that machine that came from some world that had a nuke war. Several of the tech they have came from there. This demonstrates something astounding about that pre-War civilization. As the chips are not some form of nanotech feedstock, but simple alloys of common and fissionable elements, the machines use nuclear fission/fusion to process this material not only into tools, but edible food and even prescription chems."

"How did you know that?" Voltage ask.

"Terra wrote it on her blog. Once a machine of theirs is known to the public she writes about it. What interesting worlds, their other selves must have gone to while world hopping," Joykill said.

"With this once built, we can easily mass produce my robots," Voltage said.

"Yes and next, I want you to track down the Hive 5 members," Joykill said.

"Why?" Voltage ask.

"If Rorschach and his group could become so powerful by salvaging tech from other worlds. Then why can't, I do the same," Joykill said. (6)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - In the DC world there are power armor that makes normal humans a match for Superman. They were used during the war started by General Lane, with New Krypton. The reason why they don't show up much is that just deploying them cost millions of dollars for every minute they are active due to the incredible expense of weapons and armor capable of stopping Superman. The reason why Rorschach's group is easily beating anything thrown at them. Is one that they don't mind killing or crippling. They don't hold back or follow a rule of combat. They equip themselves with armor and weapons that can hurt and kill Superman. Like how the Jokzers after being given advance technology implants and weapons, were able to kill off all but 4 members of the JL. The heroes weren't able to handle them with the advance weapons and tech they had. Same goes for Rorschach's crew. In real life it be like having a group of people armed with muskets, facing off with people armed with the latest assault rifles and body armor. There's no way the people armed with muskets would be able to fight the future tech people. It's like getting the best armor and weapons right off the bat in a game.

And the crystals and other things the nullifies magic and energy comes from the planet Darksied rules. He has taken over many worlds and enslaved their people. So is it that hard to figure out that he wouldn't have something that would allow his troops to fight and kill spirit and energy beings? There is a very good reason why in the comics where he has taken over Earth, that the gods, demons, and spirits aren't fighting against his forces. They were already been either killed or enslaved. After all the boom tubes can take the user anywhere as long as they know where to go. The reason why Darksied doesn't equip his soldiers with gear like Rorschach has is simply. He enjoys suffering of others no matter where it comes form.

2 - Paul Gambi is a tailor who works out of a small shop in Central City. He is infamous for designing and providing costumes for Central City's most notorious super villains. It's the only reason why the villains aren't harmed by their own weapons or powers. Also the future villains are able to fight the JL of the future because they have the same tech as the heroes have to work with.

3 - The machete compared to a sword, is more user friendly. You don't need to pay hundreds of dollars for a decent one and you don't need years of training to effectively wield it. The machete is also much harder to break, since it's made to be use as a tool that would see heavy use over its lifetime, while a sword would rarely be use. Also the fact the is left out in almost every anime, manga and story with swords in it, the pain you have to go through in maintaining the sword.

A sword has always been a prestigious weapon; it has been a symbol of rank because there's something special about a sword. It's designed only for warfare; whereas a spear or a bow can be used for hunting, the sword is one of the few weapons designed purely to kill. Anyone who owned a sword had demonstrated that they had the money to spend on a weapon that had no real secondary function. While not a utility weapon, it was a very efficient combat weapon; the very fact that you had to draw one meant that you were already in close combat – not an ideal situation – so it needed to have been forged and shaped to the highest possible standard, and well cared for. If your sword failed you for any reason during this stage of combat you would be dead. For this reason, a warrior treated their sword with the same with the same love and respect that they showed to one of their family.

Even with the very best of care, a blade would still become marked, so no matter how well it was cared for and kept oiled, little sports of hard black corrosion would appear, a form of rust but harder to get out. So over time you would get patches of slight pitting and little grayed areas where this rusting had started; despite being cleaned, it would still be there, like a shadow in the metal. And these areas would keep growing; a blade could be completely covered with gray areas even while being looked after. If the warrior was involved in battle for an extended period they might not be able to look after their blade as they should, so it would succumb to rusting; and if the rain got into their scabbard this might actually produce whole patches of rust on the blade. No doubt these would be cleaned off when possible, but they would still start to chew in. Another enemy of the sword is blood, which was very bad for the blade because it contains iron. If you had dried blood on your blade and then a little moisture got into it, it would start to rust very quickly. They would have to clean any blood off your sword fight away right if you wished to protect the metal. And that harder type of black rust would have been cutting into the blade anyway, so it was a constant battle against a most difficult enemy. There was the same problem with steel hilt fittings; the blade would spend most if its life protected by the scabbard, which might have oil in it, but the hilt fittings would be knocked and scratched, and exposed to the elements, leaving them constantly open to attack from rust. The scabbards also needed to fit the sword it held and also it mustn't have any metal inside it as it would dull the blade down.

The other major threat to a sword was the physical damage that it suffered when it was drawn and used in battle. Every time the metal blade was brought down upon a hard surface, whether metal armor or shield, or even bone, tiny dents and chips would very likely appear in the sharp yet narrow blade edge. Similarly, if two swords came into contact they would not – as it is commonly thought – slide smoothly over each other but instead snag, creating further jagged edges that had to be beveled out with a whetstone, gradually reducing the width, strength and ultimately the effectiveness of the blade. Then the warrior would have to return to the blacksmith and the whole process of making a sword would begin again.

Also the fact that you can use a machete many times before it becomes dull compared to that of a sword. Since the machete is designed to be a hardworking tool that can hack and slash through things that would leave a sword chip or broken. Some people who do yard work for years still have their first machete they have been using since they started. In the DC world of my fic only swords that are magical, or made out of some super alloy, or wielding by someone with super strength can do any of the cool things that you see in animes or mangas. Like cutting through the barrels of a gun.

As Mythbusters has pointed out, katanas cannot cut through gun barrels, because the barrels are quite strong indeed. The reason why Garill's weapons were cut is that the range of the field that the crystal that nullifies spirit energy only extends as far as the shield it enhances does. The VI that controls the shield only is program to protect the body not the weapons.

4 - Since through reading the manga that the royal guards have never appeared even once. In my fic they just standing guard and doing basic training while in the royal palace. Which leave them dull in a real fight after years of doing nothing but training their skills and standing guard. They're former captains and all that but doing nothing but guarding a place that can only be reach by a gateway or in this case a boom tube, would have left their fighting edge dull. A veteran who seen lots of battle if they do nothing but stand guard all day for years, would lose the skills they have in battle. Since they don't have to worry about any invaders just showing up out of the view they had lived in a relax state for centuries and in long peace times soldiers who had fought in the last wars had always lose some of their skills and that's only a few years not centuries that we're talking about. And regaining the skills they had doesn't come all back at once as it does in movies or animes.

5 - In games where things are breakable like doors and walls. I like to break through walls instead of trying to break the reinforced door being guarded.

6 - Ideas for bio-soldiers who can take on Rorschach and the Outlaws be nice.

!


	67. The Bad Guys

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Bad Guys –

In the dark space that was once the Dark Kingdom, the remains of the castle that was once the home of Queen Beryl. It was a dark world where the female Youmas were born out of the darkness. Inside the castle was a crystal that held the last surviving Dark General that once led the army of Youma was Jadeite. The surviving Youma were left to wonder around their sealed off world gathering the little energy that could be found there, to survive off of.

A glowing portal appeared in front of the castle letting out two beings. The first one was human in shape like many of the Youma are, but wore a hooded coat and a red mask. The other was a living shadow, the only parts that weren't dark, were it's hands and face that has a middle eye on the forehead.

"Here we are the remains of the Dark Kingdom," Joykill said to his companion.

"Why waste time with him?" Kain ask looking around at the gathering Youmas.

"Because it's so hard to get good help these days. I need someone who can lead soldiers into battle. And who doesn't suffers from backstabbing disorder that is found so abundant with people like us," Joykill answers.

"I won't bother with your world. But after this plan of yours is over, there be countless worlds where, I have little to fear," Kain said thinking of entire universes with no Hawklight power to stand against him. But he wouldn't drive head first like he did before. No he would take his time to learn before acting. While his powers are far more reaching than any of the other energy beings of his universe abilities combined. He is virtually invulnerable as he is shown surviving the extremities of space, taking a Galaxy Police-issued plasma cannon head on and, as a minor touch, shrug off broken glass piercing his body. He also is capable of traveling through space/time with ease. He is also capable of launching energy blasts, breathing gouts of flame and also cold, elongating his body and absorbing people through a vortex in his body. But learning of the powers that some of the energy beings of other universes have, he knows he has to make sure he wouldn't be caught off guard.

"Yes you can have all the fun you want," Joykill said. "Do be careful as, I won't be there to pull you out of the line of fire as, I did before. Besides you're not use to fighting against people who can take you on an even field." (1)

"I will have my revenge against her," Kain said remembering how that princess almost killed him. Joykill had used a teleported to pull him out just before that beam of energy struck. He was planning on just going back for another try, till he learned that Joykill was from another universe with different rules. He played with the idea of wrecking whole universes that had none of that blasted power that could hurt him. He decided to follow Joykill around and see what fun he could have before taking his leave. They have already visited many other universes already gathering either items from it or a being who took Joykill's offer. He has forgotten how much fun it was just to watch lesser beings. He seen what Joykill is behind his mask.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," a gigantic half-goat / half-man / half-horse being said coming out of the portal, along with a man wearing a purple hooded robe. The only thing the Youmas could see of the man was his blue tainted skin and glowing red eyes.

"Or you will just be defeated as you were before," the robe man said.

"Now, now, Tirek, No Heart. The first thing is to admit that we all have our failures with the heroes who stood before us," a fifth figure said stepping out of the portal. This one was a female who stood naked in black colored skin, but has no sexual parts, like a naked Barbie doll. She has long teal that partly covered her insectoid wings and a twisted unicorn horn.

She's joined by something that looks like a human shaped burlap sack, with eyes and a mouth. Then a normal looking woman with short black hair wearing a black and white checkered dress. What caught the Youma's eyes was the fact that her eyes are buttons. Another woman who is very thin, with long white hair, and her skin has a green hue. She's wearing a long black dress and seems to having trouble walking. The next one is a small light blue skin man, with long pointy ears, showing fangs, wearing robe like clothes and a white hooded cape. The last is an orange haired woman with red eyes, she's dress in a loose fitting robe. They are Chrysalis, Oogie Boogie, Other Mother, Morgana, Garlic Jr., and Mimete who is from this world too. Having been rescued by Joykill after coming to this world from the endless void she was trap in. (2)

"Yes admitting that we have all failed is the first step. Then you make sure you don't fall for the same mistake you did before," Other Mother said.

"Besides there are plenty of other universes out there that won't cause that much trouble," Garlic Jr. said.

"Not to mention the fun," Oogie Boogie said.

"Let's just free this man," Morgana said still getting use to walking on two legs.

"Then he can command these Youmas," Mimete said who was still weak from what she went through in the void.

"Yes, if you would Kain?" Joykill ask him.

Kain said nothing as he teleported away and then reappeared with the crystal holding Jadeite. He place his hand on the crystal and it broke open releasing Jadeite. Jadeite gasp for breath blinking his eyes regaining his vision. He had to strain himself to control his limbs after so long of not using them. Getting up he saw Youmas standing all around him and a group of beings he had never seen before.

"Welcome back Jadeite," Joykill greeted to the general.

"Who are you?" Jadeite gasp out having to strain to figure out how to talk again.

"Joykill and we're going to be working together," Joykill said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Kain is powerful but is unskilled in fighting against people one on one as he never had to fight someone like that before. He just destroys entire planets instead, and the one time he tried he was beaten. In the anime he's shown mostly having to fight against starships and people who have no chance against him at all.

2 - Sure the lineup of villains that Joykill has gathered under his leadership, isn't that impressive. But think about it, the only way to ever get powerful and dangerous super villains is to be the scariest of all of them to listen to you. Not to mention that most of the villains will just break down into infighting. So Joykill has gathered villains who aren't that powerful but can work together in a group. They also aren't so self-centered that they would ruin all the plans just to prove a point. Each one knows what they're doing and will plan well for it. Kain is only working with Joykill because it's entertaining for him.

Some ideas for other villains might be nice but like, I wrote not that kind of villains that you know will just backstab or ruin everything for a laugh.

!


	68. Playtimes Over

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Playtimes Over –

Kain floated around the vast underground lair that made up Joykill's lair. There was so much for him to learn and do. In a new universe with so many different rules, his powers were effected by it. Some of his powers became stronger while others become weaker, thanks to the laws that this universe follows. He learned of two imps that would appear time to time, both of which would easily be able to destroy this universe easily if they ever wanted to. But more surprisingly was that according to them, back in their home world, both of them were nobodies. Made him think of making sure that when he goes to a new universe his powers wouldn't be seen as nothing special or weak compared to the beings in that universe.

Looking down from where he was, Kain saw operations happening down below. No Heart was making full use of Joykill's super science, the new necromagic and necrotech. He was using the science and the science to take his revenge on his foes, a bunch of cute animals that could talk and walk on two legs. The symbols on their bellies acted like magic runes allowing them to fire a beam of positive energy, which hurt No Heart. It seems because of those animals made up of mostly bears, was the reason why No Heart while in that world was so weak. Both he and Tirek are weaken when they're exposed to positive energy, resulting them being much weaker then they really are. Both of them after being taken from their home worlds and into new ones, quickly found their powers getting stronger, they both feed off of the negative energy of those around them. And without their normal peaceful worlds where goodness and kindness is everywhere, they quickly adapted to their new powers.

Working with Chrysalis's army of Changlings, they quickly took their revenge on their old foes. No Hearts foes couldn't fight against the Changlings as their powers made them stronger, as the Changlings fed off of positive energies. The Changlings hunted down every last member of those strange animals and brought them back to Joykill's lair. When Kain had tried to just kill them, something had prevented him from doing so, he wanted to but an unseen force was stopping him. Joykill told him that he had discovered that some universe have something that prevents truly evil acts from happening. He doesn't know what cause it, but the worse thing that can be done was transforming them into unfeeling husk or trapping the beings of that world. Kain made sure that he wouldn't ever go into another universe that followed those rules, he could feel himself changing the longer he was in that caring universe.

They have also taken the worlds of both Tirek and Chrysalis worlds filled with talking ponies. Those universes while having the same effect as that other universe, didn't stop him from harming the beings in that world. But his powers was weaken while he was in that world. Both Other Mother and Morgana also had their revenge as well, Other Mother now has to dark hair dolls added to her collection, as well as three sets of two sisters the oldest with long blonde hair in a ponytail with a pink bow, the youngest with her blonde hair done in twin pigtails on the sides of her head, and their brother with short red hair wearing a white and red baseball cap. Both of them are in the magic room containing magical items that they have picked up here and there. They have much to learn to increase their magic and learning how to use the magic items.

Seeing them work was like they were free of some unseen force that had prevented them from being what they truly are able to do. No Heart was enslaving the animals to his will. No Heart had literally drove armor and mechanical parts onto and into the flesh, of the animal's leaders. A horse, a lion, and two bears a white one and a red one. Their bodies have become twisted, malformed nightmares of what they use to be. A mix of flesh and metal fused together in a horrible fashion. They become more like the animals they are and not something out of a cartoon show. This was done by inserting mechanical parts that have been shaped into a jaw, a tail, paws, and other parts, that would make them lethal. He watches for awhile longer as two cubs were strap down on two operating tables as their former friends or parents or something like that, began to cut into their bodies, and injecting them with fluids that would keep them from dying while under the knife. It didn't relieved the pain they're suffering through. No Heart would use his magic to heal the animals if their life signs began to fade as he didn't want them to die, just to wish they could. The best part is that, he leaves all of them fully conscious of what has happened, but unable to do anything to help themselves. They were force to perform the same operation that they were on them, on their fellow animals.

Going to another large chamber, Kain came upon the ponies of the two worlds that Tirek and Chrysalis came from. Tirek used his Darkness Rainbow to transform the three princesses Alicorns into dark versions of themselves. According to Chrysalis the Darkness Rainbow has transform the dark coated one back into Nightmare Moon. The large white one now calls herself, Tyrant Sun, and the pink one now calls herself, Broken Heart. Chrysalis had her Changlings cocoon all the ponies and using magic and Broken Heart's power, trap the ponies in a fantasy world of their world. The ponies were now reduce to being a food source for the Changlings. Tirek had wanted to transform all of them into dragons beast but instead settle to having a flying war machine to ride upon instead. (1)

He, Oogie Boogie, Garlic Jr., Mimete and Jadeite had wanted to take their revenge too but was stop by Joykill. He pointed out that if he went back to try to attack the royal family again, they would have something that would be able to stop him. They did know that he had managed to escape at the last moment, so they knew he's still alive. And fighting a Galaxy spanning empire was beyond what they could fight for now. Having sent drones into the world of Garlic Jr. it was clear that the heroes are much, much stronger then anything any of them have seen before. (2) Garlic Jr. is the strongest in terms of physical powers and the fact that he couldn't die. But if he were to fight the heroes of his world now, they would easily stop him. He doesn't have the star that boosted his powers to a level that he could fight them. And he pointed out that using the Dead Zone again would just have him thrown back into it. He has also discovered that he can't open the Dead Zone in this universe, which Joykill pointed out again it's a good thing as it's way too easy for the heroes to knock the villain into the hole to rid of them. Oogie Boogie's heroes have those key blades, and Joykill doesn't want them discovering a way to open doorways to other universes. Joykill has figured out that certain worlds can only be open in one universe and none other, explaining why the Dead Zone can't be open here. As for Mimete and Jadeite wanting to take out the school girls with magic, Joykill doesn't want those girls suddenly popping up. The crystal would be a powerful tool but something that can destroy that world's solar system if the leader reaches the breaking point as she has done before, wouldn't be wise for now. And the school girls have also become much stronger as well.

Mimete and Jadeite have been keeping busy bringing the Younmas back under control. The Youmas have been feeding on the energy from the ponies and regaining their strength back. They're still planning on taking their revenge on those girls but taking Joykill's words to heart. They knew that they would need to become stronger then they are now to defeat those magical girls. And he also pointed out that they forgetting about the humans of their world. Even if they did get revenge on the magical girls, there's no way they'll be ready to fight against the armies of that world. There was a reason why they hid in the shadows so that the arm forces of that world wouldn't step in to fight them. The armed forces seeing Youma's draining people dry of energy, and two magic users trying to take over the world. They wouldn't underestimate them like they did with those girls, they would overestimate them thinking that the only way to beat them is by using the big guns. (3)

Kain teleported into the training area of the lair. He saw the Youma's being trained to use the weapons that the humans of this world uses, energy beam weapons with the upgrades that allow them to be able to overpower the shields of the heroes. Over seeing the training are Mimete and Jadeite, who are showing the Youmas how to operate the equipment. And selecting Youmas who show themselves to able to gasp the new weapons and equipment to be squad leaders. Their powers combine with modern weaponry will make them, foes not to ever be underestimated.

Garlic Jr. enters the room followed by the Youmas he has chosen who have the power level needed to be able to become his minions. Kain has seen how powerful Garlic Jr. is, both of them are the strongest of the group. He knows that Garlic Jr. is only following Joykill because he knows that he will just outlive him. He can wait to take control once Joykill was long gone. Besides there are many other worlds out there to take, and it would be nice to have a safe harbor to recover if things went wrong.

Teleporting to the factory level, Kain saw Voltage over seeing the robots keeping the factory running. The assembly line is mass producing robots at a massive scale. All that was needed was raw metal to produce the parts to build the robots down the line. She has to be careful as the matter transformation device has to be use at a slow pace. If it's used at a fast pace it would overheat. Joykill hasn't been able to figure out a way around the overheating of the device. Also the mass of the finish product has to equal what's used to make it. It can't make a small piece of metal into something bigger, it needs to have a big mass of metal to be able to make it. (4) Gathering the raw metals to create the robots was a full scale operation. Voltage was using her robots to gather old shipwrecks to salvage their metal hulls, and scrap yards to keep a low profile and under the eyes of the heroes. She's also having raids done on other worlds where the beings of that Earth is all dead. But of course opening a large portal for the scale of an operation she's using was costly in energy. The portal generator has to have a recharge time between being used, or it would overload. The larger the mass coming through the portal the greater amount of energy is needed to be used.

Teleporting again he came upon Joykill talking with Oogie Boogie. Like himself, Oogie Boogie knows full well what Joykill really is. He wonders if that's the reason out of the villains of that world is the reason why Joykill choose him to take with them. Joykill has already given him the power to control bugs outside of his sack. They're already breeding a large number of mutated hornets for his use.

"Why don't, I go and put a scare with his kids," Oogie Boogie suggested.

"No, not yet," Joykill said.

"Oh you're no fun," Oogie Boogie said.

"Good things comes to those who wait," Joykill said.

"What is this plan of yours?" Oogie Boogie ask.

"If, I learned anything. Is that keeping people in that dark is how to keep the heroes from finding out. All you need to know that once my plan is ready. The heroes of this world won't know what hit them," Joykill said. "But if you like you can help with No Heart."

"Oh what is he going to do?" Oogie Boogie ask.

"He's going to use his foes to spread panic through the world," Joykill said.

"Do tell, do tell," Oogie Boogie ask.

"He's going have them ride those cloud cars of theirs and pay young school children a visit. You can go along with one of them and have fun," Joykill said.

One of the doors open and the members of the Teen Titans came walking out. All of them have blank looks on their faces. Each of them wore a helmet that controlled their bodies.

"You can take them with you. They won't remember anything that has happen to them once the helmets come off," Joykill said.

"Oh let me guess you have implanted them with something that will force them to obey once again. Or are they living bugs that will give you information on the heroes?" Oogie Boogie ask.

"None they're perfectly normal," Joykill said.

"What why?" Oogie Boogie ask.

"The heroes will think of what you thought as well. When they find nothing wrong with them, means that, I have something else done to them. The heroes will do one test after another on them. And will refuse to allow them to fight. For the fear that, I will have them under my control or use them in someway again," Joykill said.

"You play mind games very well," Kain said appearing before them.

"It's what, I do," Joykill said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I choose No Heart, Tirek, and Chrysalis for a very good reason. Because once you take them out of their world where kindness and friendship is all the heroes need to beat them. The villains aren't jokes villains anymore. No Heart can't feel anything, he just can't. So there's no limit to what horrors he can do to others, since he doesn't have anything inside of him that would keep him from doing so. He's a complete monster who only thanks to the rules of his universe he couldn't be what he always is before Tirek and Chrysalis both would have won if luck wasn't on the heroes sides. Because like in the comic where the JL members met their cartoonist selves from a universe where the Super Deformed versions of them. In that world no one ever gets hurt or dies. But once they came to the other world the Super Deformed JL quickly found it wasn't like back home, and their Superman died for real. So the rule applies to My Little Pony and Care Bears universe where the law is that the heroes can never be defeated and the villains never win. Once free from those laws however, the villains of their world can show what they can really do.

2 - In the DBZ power level, Garlic Jr. had trouble fighting the heroes before Goku's older brother showed up. Making his power level around 100 or so, and the star that allowed him to fight Gohan and the others is gone so he's not as strong as the heroes are anymore. He's still a demon with magic abilities and knowledge of the dark arts. In the DC universe he's an omega level powerhouse on the same level as Darksied is. Since even Darksied doesn't have the power to destroy entire planets like the fighters in DBZ can. Also no Dead Zone as it's way too easy for the heroes to knock him into the hole and get rid of him.

3 - I am not adding Sailormoon or her team to the lineup or the DBZ cast.

4 - There's a good reason why using the Vending Machines you need so many chips to use them. Because the mass of chips are needed to make the item you want.

!


	69. Horror is just the Beginning

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Horror is just the Beginning –

A portal open over a field of flowers letting out the Rogues. After they paid the Hive 5 a visit they took the gateway generator from Gizmo. Their plan to steal from Waynetech hit a brick wall as they weren't the first ones to think about stealing the tech Rorschach had given to them. Metallo and Intergang had beat them to it. Which the JL quickly responded who are now upgraded with the same tech their kids have that wouldn't had showed up for at least 20 to 30 years form now. The Rouges watch as the JL quickly took down Metallo and the Intergang members. Not to mention that the guards of Waynetech have been equipped with energy weapons that held off Metallo long enough for the big hitters to take him out. Superman's suit gave him a shield that was able to protect him from the green rock that could hurt him.

Which is the reason why they found where the Hive 5 had hidden themselves as many villains blame them for making Rorschach stronger. And took the gateway generator that they were working on. They were still dead set on opening up a portal to another world where, they'll be able to steal what they want easily. The Rouges took that idea too. But because the machine is just a copy of the real one, which is being held by the JL. It didn't have the location of the future world the Hive 5 went to on it. So they had to do it by random.

"Okay that zombie filled world is off limits," Mirror Master said holding the gateway generator.

"I'm just glad that world didn't have any supers or we would have been done for," Captain Cold said as he almost overloaded his gun, using it non-stop, till Mirror Master could open up another gateway.

"Alright we go back home and get some robot or something to send in first," Heat Wave said.

They had open portals to several worlds viewing them through the portal, till they happen to come across one the looks dead. Empty cars and buildings that look like no one has been taking care of them for years. And one of the buildings happen to bank next to a upper class shopping center. So they jump right in and started a free for all shopping spree. They open the bank vault and saw the money inside was like the ones they use so they started filling bags with loot and then started breaking into stores for the jewels. Which made a lot of noise, that got the zombies who had left the area mostly alone for a time to gather in large numbers.

"Since you're the one who almost got us eaten by zombies on fire," Peek-a-Boo said checking the backpack of loot she took when they made their break for it seeing the zombies coming after them.

"I'm with going home," Captain Boomerang said holding the bag he managed to grab before the numbers of zombies would had overwhelmed them. Each of the Rogues managed to get away with at least one bag of loot.

"I'm for going home. We managed to get away with some of the loot and it's better then facing something faster then zombies next time," Weather Wizard said.

"Well the gateway needs to recharge," Abra Kadabra said, having use his knowledge of his future world's tech to help fine tune the machine.

"Where are we anyways?" Trickster ask.

"Looks like something out of a cartoon," Pied Piper said.

"It would explain this," Top said taking a bite out of a giant strawberry the size of a football.

"Wait giant strawberries?" Golden Glider ask looking around the place they landed in. The land around them was something out of a childhood dream. Gumdrops, a river made out of chocolate, fruit's the size of watermelons, flowers big enough for someone to stand on, candy growing like plants, plants bigger then it should be, colorful mountains in the background. The strawberry that Top is eating wasn't fully grown as the full grown ones would need a wheel-barrel to carry around.

"We're in candy land?" Trickster ask out load.

"No better. We're in the world of Strawberry Shortcake!" Golden Glider shouted out.

"How you know that?" Pied Piper ask as he and the others look at her as she hop around like a little girl.

"Because I found this," Golden Glider said showing them a piece of an old newspaper.

"Strawberry Shortcake and her friends throw Rainbow Brite and the color kids a surprise party," Captain Cold said reading the paper. The picture on the page showed a teen Strawberry and Rainbow standing together.

"Let's meet them. I can see a road from here," Golden Glider shouted as she took off down the ice path her skates are making.

"Her childhood toy was Strawberry Shortcake okay," Captain Cold said as the other Rogues were all looking at him to explain.

"We better go after her," Captain Boomerang said walking off to catch up to Golden Glider.

"I hated those cute shows," Weather Wizard said.

!

After walking a mile or two, and following the ice trail Golden Glider had left behind her. They found a guild map left on the road, showing that in this world Strawberry land and Rainbowland shared the same world together. They're separated by a large mountain range, that can only be pass safely by either the river or flying over. They had to climb up a large hill that would allow them a good view of the layout of Strawberry Land. And standing on top of the hill waiting for them was Golden Glider.

"I see that you wait…ed… for," Captain Cold said but stop seeing what his sister was staring at. A Strawberry Land left in ruins.

They walk through the once wonderful land of Strawberry Land, in silences. They stop at Strawberry home first, the door having been smash in and the insides been ransacked.

(Strawberry held her sister Apple Dumpling trying to protect her as she ran from something that had smash it's way inside.)

!

Next was Ginger Snap's factory home, which the machines that were once there has been taken apart.

(Ginger Snap was swinging a hammer wildly in front of her as she tried to fend off something that was climbing up the ladder after her.)

!

Orange Blossom acres was next with trees having been torn down as if something large had given chase to someone.

(Orange Blossom was running through her orange trees as something was tearing through the trees after her.)

!

The remains of a treehouse of Huckleberry's was knock over, a broken skateboard was found in the wreckage.

(Huckleberry aimed his slingshot even as his treehouse was falling over. Aiming at the thing knocking over his home.)

!

Angel Cake's front door was smash in, cakes old and rotting covered most of the room.

(Angel Cake grab sacks of flour, cakes, cooking equipment, throwing them at something coming towards her.)

!

Peppermint Fizz home had a wall smash inwards, the front door having been barricaded with a heavy bookcase and a cabinet.

(Peppermint Fizz had just knock over the cabinet close to the front door when the wall behind her was smashed open.)

!

Near the beach to the ocean was what's left of a houseboat. Looking through the wreckage was a picture of Rainbow Sherbet, Coco Calypso, and Seaberry Delight.

(The three girls were making a run for it out to sea, when they saw something flying down towards them.)

!

Blueberry Muffin's cottage was a mess with books and pages shattered all over the floor.

(Blueberry Muffin was throwing her books even as what's advancing towards her was ripping them to sheds.)

!

Tea Blossom's home smelled of tea, a tea pot was on the dried remains of the tea it once held, a broken cup lay next to it.

(Tea Blossom screams as she tosses her tea pot at what had burst into her home.)

!

In Plum Puddin's home they found her glasses broken on the floor.

(Plum Puddin fell tripping on her two feet knocking her glasses off. What she's running from took a hold of her leg.)

!

The home and lab of T.N. Honey was strip bare of machines.

(T.N. Honey held her computer screen over her head as something was coming towards her.)

!

The windmill of Mint Tulip was empty even as the windmill continued to turn. A broken ladder lay on the floor inside.

(Mint Tulip fell into the arms of the thing that had broken the ladder she was climbing to escape.)

!

The vacation home of Lime Light was empty with the front door wide open.

(Lime Light let out a scream as something grab her after she open the front door.)

!

The car shop of Banana Candy was strip of machines. The wreak of a car laying on its side, a large dent was on its side.

(Banana Candy tried to drive away only for something to slam the sides of her car, making her lose control.)

!

Apricot's home was a mess with a window having been broken.

(Apricot shields her body as something burst into her home.)

!

In the cold mountain region of Strawberry land, Frosty Puff's home was buried in snow.

(Frosty Puff on skis tried to out race what's coming down the mountainside after her.)

!

Café Ole home and crafts shop was a mess with clay and other crafts covering the floor.

(Café Ole was throwing anything she could at what had just burst into her home.)

!

Peach Blush front and back door was broken as if something had smash its way through the front and back door.

(Peach Blush look around in horror seeing the thing smashing it's way through the backdoor.)

!

Crepes' Suzette's chic boutique was torn apart, the racks of clothing was torn to pieces.

(Crepes Suzette tried to hide in the rows of clothes, with what's after her clawings its way to her.)

!

Lemon Meringue's beauty salon's floor was covered in broken cases of makeup.

(Lemon Meringue was throwing anything she could get her hands on, at the thing in front of her.)

!

The ranch owned by Annie Oatmeal was empty and lifeless.

(Annie Oatmeal was riding her horse as something was gaining on her.)

!

Carmel Corn's farm was untended and the barn was in ruins.

(Carmel Corn held a pitchfork in front of her as she was back up to the wall of her barn.)

!

Tangerina Torta's tree home was knock to the ground.

(Tangerina Torta held onto the doorway of her home as it fell over.)

!

Raspberry Torte's home turned gym was a mess. Broken sports equipment laid about on the floor.

(Raspberry Torte was down to a golf club as everything else was broken by the thing in front of her.)

!

Lime Chiffon's dance school's front door was rip off their hinges.

(Lime Chiffon scream rooted to the spot seeing what's coming straight at her.)

"What happen?" Golden Glider ask seeing her childhood dream of meeting Strawberry Shortcake and her friends broken before her. "It must have been the Peculiar Purple Pieman and Sour Grape."

"No it wasn't them," Trickster said holding the piece of wood with the Peculiar Purple Pieman's name on it. "I found his wagon smash to bits."

(Peculiar Purple Pie and his sister Sour Grape were escaping on their wagon. He lost control as something heavy landed on the back of the wagon.)

"Hold it right there. I saw you moving in there come out or, I'll burn you out," Heat Wave said blowing flames above a bush he saw something moving inside of it.

"Hello?" a pink cat with darker pink stripes said as it came out of the bushes.

"Custard?" Golden Glider ask seeing the cat.

"You know me?" Custard ask.

"What happen to Strawberry land?" she ask.

"Who are you people? Are you with those monsters and robots?" Custard ask scared of them.

"What are you talking about?" Weather Wizard ask.

"You're not from here are you. You're from Earth?" Custard ask.

"Yes we are," Peek-a-Boo answers.

"So tell us what happen here," Captain Cold said.

"Not here fellow me, it isn't safe here to talk," Custard said

The Rogues followed the cat through the woods and into a hidden cave that they would have missed if it wasn't pointed out to them. The cave was a tight fit for all of them with many twist and turns, till they came upon a wide camber with a electric stove in the middle keeping the cave warm and cooking something boiling in a pot. Sitting around the stove were a cast of people that Golden Glider knew at sight. The girl dress in rags is Holly Hobbies, the girl that can fit on the palm of your hand is Polly Pockets. Mr. Mint from Candy Land was easy to recognize in his red and white clothes. The girl dress in a school's girl uniform looks like the picture in the book 'The Worst Witch'. She saw the Purple Pieman tending to the cooking pot and a young blonde teen dress in a pink dress with a cupcake on the front.

"Custard have you brought more refugees?" Pieman ask.

"I think so they are from Earth," Custard said.

"There are more people still alive?" Holly Hobbie ask.

"Sorry to tell you people, but we are from Earth just not this universes Earth," Captain Cold said explaining how they came to this world and that in their world they're either toys or cartoons.

"In your world, I'm a toy? Am, I well known?" the blonde in the pink dress ask.

"Who are you?" Golden Glider ask.

"I'm Cherry Merry Muffin and was Strawberry's arch rival," Cherry introduced herself.

"Sorry, I never heard of you," Golden Glider said.

"But tell us what happen here and to your Earth?" Captain Boomerang ask.

"Well, I guess, I should tell you what happen to Earth first," Holly Hobbie said.

!

Flashback -

Holly Hobbie having dressed in her rag-dress that had belong to her great-grandmother. It was the only thing left of her home after the attacks came. Her world was suddenly under attack by a unknown force entire cities were wipe off the map. Some cities were attack by monsters that look like a nightmare fusion of animal and robot. Others were attack by robots, others by soldiers made up of monster women wielding energy weapons. Others by soldiers of an unknown force with armor and weapons that made them unstoppable or by flying black monsters. Then there were the monsters with strange powers like something out of a comic book. Some cities had every child disappear and be replaced with a doll with button eyes. Giant bugs razed cities to the ground and ate all the crops around the world. Then there were the cities that were attack only by one being. A large green monster who wipe out whole cities and armies with a wave of it's hand and a being of darkness that erased everything it attack.

Holly had woken up underneath what was her home, she had ran down into the basement when she saw the shockwave coming. Her family and friends were all gone, she had search for them for days and didn't find anything. She had just stayed in the ruins of her home town as she didn't know what to do now. She found one of the ruin homes to have a bomb shelter that help keep her alive. Sadly the people living there didn't make it to their shelter in time. She would have been glad to see someone else. She dressed up in her grandmother's old dress as it's the only thing she had left of her family.

Mildred Hubble the worst witch had found her before she went mad from being alone. Her school was attack by a powerful witch using powerful magical items. The magic users seeing their world under attack were getting ready to help out when she had appeared. A green skinned and white haired witch, who single-handedly killed every magic user who tried to fight her. Others were taken by the flying black monsters, who trap them in green cocoons and flew away with them. She was flying towards the Magical World that Strawberry Land and Rainbow Land is apart of that can only be reach by magical means. She learned of it from P.J. Sparkles who made a visit to her magic school, who travels between the two worlds. She had been flying for days trying to find anyone else left. They had entered the magic world only to find the ruins of the land once ruled by Lady Lovely Locks. There they found Polly Pocket, who was wondering around having been overlooked by the monsters.

!

"Then they reach what's left of Strawberry Land where they were lucky to had found us," Pieman spoke up.

"What do you know of this?" Golden Glider ask him.

"I was given an offer to join Joykill and his group," Pieman answers shocking the Rogues having heard of that name.

"Was he wearing a green hooded jacket and wore a red smiling mask?" Heat Wave ask.

"Yes he was and hear me out. Me and my sister were visited by Murky and Lurky from Rainbow Land. It seems that their old boss the Shadow King was free from the void Rainbow Brite had trap him in. He was freed by Joykill who wanted him to help him out in taking over his world or something like that. Shadow King had already taken his revenge on Rainbow Brite and her friends. Murky wanted me to join them. I thought the Shadow King had imprison them like he did last time… So me and my sister agreed to meet with Joykill. Then we saw what had happen to Rainbow Brite, Red Butler, Lala Orange, Canary Yellow, Patty O' Green, Buddy Blue, Indigo, Shy Violet, Tickled Pink, Stormy, Moonglow and Krys," Piemon said listing down the names deep in a memory that still haunted him. (1)

"What happen to them?" Golden Glider ask.

Pieman held his hand in front of him closing his eyes trying to stop himself from remembering what he saw. "Some things are just best left unsaid."

"Me and my sister quickly left. We made it back to Strawberry Land and warn Strawberry and her friends of what happen in Rainbow Land. Before we could escape, No Heart appeared along with his now enslaved foes turn into monsters by him, the Care Bears. He had them take everyone. I only escape because, I was impaled by a piece of wood and trap underneath my wagon after it crash. No Heart had me left behind so, I could die along. I don't want to think about what happen to the others," Piemon said in a pained voice.

"That's when, me and Mr. Mint found him and save his life," Cherry said taking over seeing Pieman having reached his limit in telling the story. "I only escape the monsters because, I was out picking wild cherries when the monsters attack my land. I hid in the woods till they all left. I ran into Mr. Mint in the candy cane woods, he's the only one left from Candy Land. We made it to Strawberry Land only to find it was attack too. We found and freed Pieman who was still alive thanks to Custard bringing him food to keep him alive. After finding this cave we have been hiding ever since."

"No one tried to fight back?" Captain Cold ask.

"We did and we lost," Pippi Longstocking said wheeling herself out from the back of the cave. The Rogues were taken aback at the sight of her. Her legs look to have been turned to paste and were badly healed.

"I tried my best defending my town. The monster, Garlic Jr. broke my legs and left me outside the town limits. Just so, I could watch him destroy it," Pippi said in a broken voice.

"You did what you could," Lurky said coming out of the shadows as well.

"Lurky after seeing what Joykill and the others were doing to Earth decided to quit. He was the one who found Pippi who had managed to survive the dead Earth. He brought her to Strawberry Land and where Custard found them. The only reason why the monsters aren't looking for us is that we pose no danger to them. And they have been mining the color crystals of Rainbow Land to care about Strawberry Land. As far as we know we're the only ones left," Cherry said.

"What did they want?" Pied Piper ask.

"They wanted to test their new weapons and powers. They wanted to test it out on live targets and cities," Pieman answers.

"I saw what's happening in Rainbow Land, when, I sneak over there to see if there was anyone else hiding like us. The robots turn the entire land into one big mine and are mining the color crystals. I didn't see any signs of the spirits," Mr. Mint said.

"We have to take them back with us," Golden Glider said unable to stand the sight of what has happen to her childhood dream.

"No kidding," Captain Cold said as even with them being villains and all that they do hold themselves to standards.

"Wait weren't there more then just you? What happen to the other pets?" Peek-a-Boo ask Custard.

"The others were all rounded up like the rest. Oogie Boogie went and shallow all of them and spat out their bones," Custard said in a defeated voice his eyes cast down.

"Even the ones that could talk?" Abra Kadabra ask not liking where this was going.

"He ate them in front of the others saying that he enjoys his food screaming and pleading inside of him," Custard said openly crying. He remembered how Oogie Boogie with Strawberry and her friends were force to watch as he shallow their pets one after another. Even the horses weren't safe, as he would shallow parts of them little by little and broke the bones away from the remaining flesh. He was about to toss Apple Dumpling into his mouth when Joykill called him to stop that he had plans for them. Oogie Boogie agreed and ask if he can have them when Joykill is done with them. According to him the other animals tasted sweet and he wanted to find out if Strawberry and the others taste like their namesakes. (2)

""The JL have to know what's happening here," Mirror Master said opening the portal back to their world.

"We'll be safe there?" Pieman ask not wanting to lose anyone else.

"Yes you'll be safer there then here," Golden Glider said waving them to enter the portal. Wondering what kind of villain Joykill really is.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - When it comes right down to it. Kids shows where children have to deal with scary villains, are much more scary when you rewatch it as an adult then a child. It's only when you're older you have a fridge horror moment when you realize how deadly the villains really are, if it wasn't for the child friendly world they live in. Because many of the villains are complete monsters.

2 - Oogie Boogie you have to remember is nothing more then a hive mind of bugs. He says he's evil but he's more amoral rather than malicious. This by no means lessens his danger to others, arguably it only serves to increase it. The other villains are going alone with Joykill because of their long term goals. He on the other hand is just in it for the fun of spreading fear and having a jolly good time while at it.

!


	70. New Boss

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

New Boss –

In the aftermath of the invasion of Soul Society, the reapers who could still move under their own power and the squad leaders all stood in front of their new leader, Hades that god of the underworld of the Greek Gods. Hades was already having his minions separate the bad souls from the good ones, sending the bad ones into his version of hell. Hades is keeping the squads together seeing them useful, to keep other afterlife gods and demons from trying to steal his new heaven and hell. He's turning Soul Society into his version of heaven once more over seeing both a heaven and a hell instead of just the one. The hollows all had their masks removed turning all of them into Arrancars. Hades is still thinking of what to do with the Hollow world but put that aside till he got everything else in order first.

Yamamoto hearing that the Soul King was dead tried to fight against Hades. But Hades pointed out that the spirit energy that the reapers use is a very common thing to defend against. Hades said that unless they learn to make their spirit energy stronger or be protected against defense spells like every other spirit being had done. There's no way that as it is, Soul Society wouldn't be able to survive against any invasion of any hell lord or god who try their luck to claim it. (1)

Yamamoto tried to slay Hades unleashing his swords true power. But Hades wasn't effected by the old style of spirit energy use, and the fire wasn't as hot as the demon fire he had to face with some of the other hell lords. He defeated Yamamoto like he was nothing and then banished him to his hell pit to show him what true fire is like. The other captains got into line seeing that their new leader is much more powerful then their old one.

"Well Rukia looks like things are really going to change around here," Ichigo said.

"I hope so," Uryu said as his clan was all but wipe out because of how Soul Society was ran.

"Rorschach and the Outlaws changed that," Chad said.

"I'm surprise there aren't mountains of bodies," Rukia said having watch the aftermaths of what Rorschach is willing to do.

"Did they leave already?" Orihime ask.

"They said about having something that came up back at their base," Ichigo said.

"What did someone tried to steal from them? Who has a death wish to steal from them?" Rukia ask.

!

At the Outlaw base -

Ban and the others had been awake for awhile now. They sat inside a bare cell, with metal bars covering the opening. They couldn't even try to break out as the cell was made by Terra to keep just about anyone trap inside. And that the six sentry guns three on the floor and three on the ceiling pointing right at them. Ginji couldn't use his powers because the cell is lined with copper which would shock everyone in the cell. Himiko didn't have any of her poisons with her and the cell's air filter running would take care of any she still had with her. Kasuki didn't had any of his treads with him and even so he wouldn't be able to use them against the sentry guns. Shido couldn't feel any animals anywhere close to where they are, or would be able to break them free. In the cell with them are Mizuki, Wan Pore and Heavn.

They had no idea how they got themselves into this mess. The last thing they remember is being at Wan Pore's place and the woman who wanted to hire them. She unleashed a cloud of metal or something like that, then nothing. The next thing they remember is waking up strap on some lab beds with strange robots hovering around them. Then they were all toss into the cell together.

The sentry guns deactived and the cell bars open. Ban and the others were about to make a break for it when they saw who walk into their view.

"Mind scan showed that you people were used," Rorschach said to them.

"Yeah we don't have a death wish," Heavn said as she like the others were scared of the man standing in front of them.

"Tell me how this woman contacted you. And don't leave anything out," Rorschach said.

"It was by phone and she used a public payphone so there's no way of tracking her. She wanted Ban and the others for a job but didn't say what till she came to the café," Heavn said.

"I want all of you work to find out where or who this woman is. And be ready when, I call for you," Rorschach said.

"Yeah sure we'll do it," Ban said the others nodded in agreement. One thing they all know that Rorschach isn't someone you fool around with. And they could all tell that he's pissed off. They have to stay on his good side if they would to stay healthy.

!

At the JL HQ -

Captain Cold along with his sister Golden Glider had escorted the band of survivors from that merged cartoon world. The other members of the Rogues stayed in Central City, Mirror Master was the one who drop them off. Captain Cold was keeping to himself at one corner of the meeting room being kept watch by some of the heroes. His sister was with Purple Pieman, Mr. Mint, and Cherry Merry talking with the Flash and Batman. Mister Terrific was maintaining his watch on the portal that the Flash had taken from the Rogues after finding out they had one. A group of JL members had journey into the world the Rogues visited to find out what's going on there. Mildred Hubble is with Holly Hobbie and Custard in the lunch room having a good meal for the first time in ages. Polly Pocket was talking with the Atom, asking about something that would make her normal size. Pippi Longstocking was in the medical wing being treated for her broken legs. Lurky was waiting outside the medical wing.

"Will she be okay?" Lurky ask Supergirl who was task in keeping an eye on him. It turns out that Lurky is as strong as Wonder Woman.

"The doctors will fix her so she'll be able to walk again and she'll be as strong as she was," Supergirl said to him.

"I hope so," Lurky said. "Garlic Jr. was so mean to her."

"She'll will just let the doctors do their work," Supergirl said. She wonders thought how powerful this Garlic Jr. really is. As the scans showed that Pippi Longstocking is just as strong as she is. Made her wonder if she and Superman would be able to beat him. From what Pippi said about him, he went and destroyed her town in a single blast of energy that left a hole miles wide.

!

In the lunchroom, Mildred and Holly were left wondering what will happen to them now. They seen the wonders of this new world they found themselves in. Mildred having seen the magic users of the JL felt much smaller compared to them. And Holly who is left without a home or family would be nothing but a stranger in a new world.

"So you're the worst witch?" Zatanna said as she sat down along with Inza who visit's the JL HQ mostly for the free food.

"I am," Mildred said having been made aware that in this world she's nothing more then a book. And Holly was also made aware she's a cartoon and her grandmother was a greeting card in this world.

"Tell us about the magic that you use. It's always enlightening to learn of a different kind of magic," Inza said. She had read the books of the Worst Witch and is one of her favorite books. To her Harry Potter was just a rip off of the Worst Witch.

"I'm not that good. When my school was attack my magic was so weak that the magic finder the witch was using to track the others didn't even detect me. I watch as the others were either killed or taken away. I wish, I knew how to use magic better, if so… I could have done something more then just hide and watch," Mildred answers still heart broken at what happen to her. She even lost her cat Tabby.

"And, I was the only one in my town to survive the blast that destroyed it," Holly said making the two women aware how shell shock the two really are.

"If you like, I can teach you," Inza said.

"You can?" Mildred ask.

"If you like you can stay with me and my husband in our tower," Inza said.

"Really? I don't want to be a burden," Mildred said.

"It be no trouble and, I'm usually the only one there," Inza said.

"Can Holly come as well? Both of us have nowhere to go in this world," Mildred said.

"She can come along too," Inza said.

"Thank you," Holly said.

"Won't your husband have something to say about this?" Zatanna whispered to Inza.

"I'll just tell him that, I need the learning experience in dealing with young children," Inza said. "Me and my husband have been married for years. It's about time that we have a child together."

"And if he doesn't want to have a child right now?" Zatanna ask.

"I just cast a lust spell on him. It work on our counterparts," Inza said.

Elsewhere in the lunchroom, Custard is talking with Catwoman who always wanted to have a cat who could talk.

"So you can understand other animals?" Catwoman ask him as she pets him.

"Yes, I can," Custard said.

"Well since you have nowhere else to go how about coming back with me," Catwoman ask.

"No, I have to be here when they find Strawberry," Custard said.

"I lost someone as well," Catwoman said to him. "You can't worry yourself or stress yourself out like this."

"I just want all of them back," Custard said his eyes folding downward.

"The others will do what it takes to find them," Catwoman said hoping that they're still alive.

"Finally, I'm normal size!" Polly said as she steps into the lunchroom. The Atom had given her a change sizer belt like his, but this one enlarges. Now Polly was a normal size woman…

"I think you're a bit too big," Stargirl said as she looks upwards at the now very tall Polly.

"I'm not that tall," Polly said.

"Hi guys what's…," Giganta began to ask only to look upwards to the taller Polly. She's now wearing a pink bodysuit instead of her old costume. The suit is her customized power armor that grows with her size. Many of the heroes are still waiting for their own customized armor as making their armor to be able to be used with their powers took some time to make.

"Giganta is the tallest woman just under 7 feet," Stargirl said.

"Okay maybe the size setting is a bit high, but you try being pocket size for all your life," Polly said.

!

In the portal room -

Superman, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Manhunter, Blue Demon, Batman, Firestorm, Plastic Man, Orion, Red Tornado, Metamorpho, Crimson Fox, S.T.R.I.P.E., Steel, Fire, Ice, Atom Smasher, Shining Kight, Vibe, Doctor Fate, Starman, Rocket Red, Doctor Light, and Captain Marvel came back from the Strawberry/Rainbow land world. Each of them had their new power armor so they were chosen to be in the mission to attack the robots at the mine. Hearing about the power that the villains who attack that world showed they came with the big guns.

"Found anything?" Mister Terrific ask turning the portal off.

"No expect for the mining robots nothing," Superman said.

"Did you find anyone else?" Pieman ask.

"We check your Earth. There are some of the small countries are still intact but all the major world powers are gone," Steel answers.

"Pieman what reason would they have to destroy those places?" Batman ask.

"Lurky told me that before he left that Murky told him they're planning on doing some testing. And, I left just before they launch their attack," Pieman explains.

"They field tested alright. Almost every city has been destroyed on that Earth," Green Lantern said.

"From the data that, I downloaded from the mining robots they were only programmed to mine the star crystals. What for they don't have data on what for," Red Tornado said.

"Those miner robots didn't put up much of a fight," Vibe said holding a Rock Saw. The front end is a standard metal pick with serrated edges, while the back end can be folded out to create a laser for slicing and cutting various materials.

"That's because they weren't built for battle," Steel said. The mine robots only had tools made by a company called, Schofield Tools but could be used a makeshift weapons. With Joykill being able to world hop there's no telling what kind of weapons he has gotten a hold of.

"What about the magic world? Are there anybody besides us?" Cherry ask.

"Sorry but there wasn't anyone left. The magic world was hit worse then Earth. Almost every part of that world is now a wasteland," Wonder Woman said.

"The bodies we found didn't add up, meaning some of the people were taken. I think that the reason is that all of you have some magic in you just that you haven't been able to tap into it," Doctor Fate explains.

"Magic is right," Ice said holding a giant strawberry. Several of the JL members also had grabbed some giant fruits or candy while they were there.

"Whatever happen Joykill isn't playing around," Superman said.

"Who cares about that you heroes need to save Strawberry and her friends," Golden Glider said.

"She's really a fan girl isn't she," Flash said to Captain Cold.

"You have no idea," Captain Cold said. Flash may have gotten the machine but he and the others were smart enough to make sure they got the blue prints how to make another. And they did get away with some money from that raid on the zombie world. He and the other Rogues have to lay low till they upgraded their gear and get their hands on some armor, so they would at least stand a chance against Flash.

"How much of the color crystals did they mine?" Mr. Mint ask.

"I scan the mine and almost half the color crystals are gone," Superman said.

"Oh no," Mr. Mint said. "That means Earth of our world will become colorless and grey without Rainbow and the Color kids. And it will take at least a year for the color crystals to regrow."

"Regrow?" Golden Glider ask.

"Yes the crystals regrow if left alone long enough," Mr. Mint said.

"But without Rainbow and her friends to use them they're useless. With the castle destroyed and the color maker destroyed. Earth will become colorless and everyone will fall into a deep depression," Cherry said.

"Too late for that," Orion said causing him to be glared at by the people around him.

"Any idea where they took everyone?" Pieman ask.

"We found nothing," Batman said.

!

Joykills base -

"It seems the heroes have found the testing grounds," Voltage said to Joykill as she walks into the lab. Joykill is sitting in front of a computer over seeing the refining of the color crystals.

"I have enough color crystals," Joykill said.

"Why are you so interested in color crystals?" Voltage ask.

"Those children had no idea what they had. The crystals once refine can generate power. Too much power in fact. I have to find someway to safely use it without it overloading. Those children only used them to power that color maker to bring color to their Earth. Think of it just one machine and it can color a entire world. What you think will happen once, I use it to power like a energy cannon," Joykill said.

"What are you going to blow up the Earth?" Voltage ask.

"Of course not, I'm not some villain who blows up planets just to prove a point," Joykill said.

"Since we're on said planet," Voltage adds.

"Yes there's that too," Joykill said.

"There's also the matter with Murky while his boss King of Shadows is useful, do we really need him? Because of him the portal generator is broken," Voltage ask. Murky had spilled soda on the generator causing it to overload and frying the system. She thinks the energy release from the overload might have teleported object living or not at random. But there's no way to tell what happen as the overload caused the base power to cut off. Causing a massive delay on production of the bio and robotic soldiers.

"King of Shadows is displease with Murky as well. Which is why he's going to be leading the attack on Japan. He and some of my rejects will attack Rorschach and the Outlaws. They will attack when No Heart unleashes those animals upon the world to be rid of them," Joykill said.

"He's not keeping them?" Voltage ask.

"He wants them to suffer and then be put down," Joykill said.

"When is No Heart going to attack?" Voltage ask.

The screen on the wall of the lab turned on and Voltage saw what's happening around the world.

!

All over the world in first world countries where the sun was shinning, in large schools with lots of children, are under attack. The attack started all at once, when the students were all still in school. Monstrous versions of the Care Bears and their cousins attack the schools, one or two for each one. The schools they're attacking are all elementary schools, where the children wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight. And because of how widespread they are the local police and the JL had no idea what's happening. All they know is that the blacktops of the schools under attack are being painted red with children's blood.

As they clawed and snap on the young tender bodies of children who they had help the most often. The Care bears and their cousins could only scream inside their minds as they were force to watch as their bodies killed so many children. When the police showed up and open fired on them, they prayed that they would be killed to end it.

!

Japan Nighttime -

"Attack! Attack my minions!" Murky shouted on top of a flying platform as he lead a horde of monsters through the dark streets of Tokyo.

The monsters were the experiments that Joykill created when he first gotten the Life Orb. Fusing several bodies together with weapons created a horde of monsters of a grotesque union of flesh and metal. Some of the monsters have one of their arms turn into a devastating 30-mm multi-tube machine gun with six barrels. Their corpulent bodies make it possible for them to carry a high-capacity ammunition store. Others have their arms house a powerful flamethrower, capable of projecting a dangerous flammable gel up to a hundred meters. The remaining have a mortar shell encrusted in their backs.

Bodies covered the streets as the monsters blasted everything besides themselves and Murky. The police who were finally forced to do their jobs after the Outlaws had publicly shamed them on live TV, show themselves just as useless even when they showed up. They had spent so long avoiding and keeping themselves out of harms way that they panic when faced with real danger. With the exception of a mini patrol car from Bokuto precinct, which is going turbo drive ramming through the monsters.

Taking pot shots from the passenger Natsumi fired at the monsters with a handgun, she had taken from one of the dead police. She has red brown hair in a pageboy haircut, auburn eyes and a very athletic body. Her white uniform shirt and tie and blue skirt ensemble hugged her figure.

The driver is keeping her eyes on the road and keeping the car in control. She has long black hair and tied in a long braid down to her waist. She has brown eyes and a face and a kind personality. She wore the same uniform that her partner had except that she has a vest over her buttoned shirt.

"Where are the Defense Force?" Natsumi shouted.

"They're coming but we're on our own till then," Miyuki said.

"Great, where's Rorschach when you need him?" Natsumi ask then gasp seeing something black flying through the sky. The figure in black drive bombs onto a monster, then took off again before any of its companions could counterattack.

"It's Kira!" Miyuki shouted before losing control of her car when Murky fired a energy blast with a ray gun at the car.

The car flip in the air and landed upside down. Natsumi look over to Miyuki who is hanging limply upside down thanks to her seatbelt. She saw one of the monsters armed with a flamethrower taking aim at the car. Natsumi closed her eyes hoping it would be quick. A baseball flew down into the flamethrower barrel clogging it, then a rather big-bodied man wearing a white baseball uniform, a dark cape, and a dark mask that had the initial 'S' stitched at the forehead came into view. Armed with a metal bat, Strike Man base in the head of the monster.

"Strike Man, I'm glad to see you!" Natsumi shouted.

"Never fear, I Strike Man is here!" Strike Man shouted.

"Not so fast," Murky said as he hovers over a group of monsters.

Murky was going to say something when Kira reappear and tackles him off his platform. The monsters were going after their leader when they froze solid. All around the city the monsters attacking were quickly dealt with as the Outlaws attack in full force. Ace took out most of the horde and the others cleaned up the ones she had missed, or started helping with the people who needed help.

"About time you showed up," Kira said holding Murky having weaken him by looking into his eyes.

"We had a long day, Kira," Rorschach said staring at Kira and Murky.

"This is their leader," Kira said shoving Murky forward to Rorschach.

"You're working with Joykill," Rorschach said.

"I won't talk," Murky said.

"Ace and Black said they can't mind read you. It means we're doing this my way," Rorschach said.

"Your way what's that?" Murky ask.

Rorschach said nothing as he grabs Murky and drags him down a alleyway. Kira wisely didn't take a peak, which the police woman who's partner is being helped by Strike Man did. She emptied her stomach seeing what Rorschach was doing to Murky.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Since spirit energy is the only thing that the Soul Society and the Hollow world uses. They would never had to come up with something to counter magic or another kind of spirit energy since the Soul King closed them off to the rest of the world. They're using 10,000 or so old spirit spells or whatever they're called. While people on the outside of the barrier have learned and come with counter spells or new ways to break through the new counter spells. In other words, the spirit energy of Soul Society is like the magic of Harry Potter, vs. the spells that one would find in Slayers. It's not that hard to figure out which spell casting is more powerful. Lina would easily beat any of the dark wizards in Harry Potter's world, if you don't mind having a big hole where a city use to be. Both Harry Potter and Soul Society have the same problem when you think about it, both of them are closed off worlds where everything remains the same with no real improvements in how to do things. Which would make them easy pickings for people who don't follow the same rules in their closed off world. Also both the reapers and the hollows have a specific limit to how powerful they can get, which means while they can never get stronger anyone else can.

!


	71. Father

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Father –

Superman help with the clean up with the aftermath of one of the schools in Metropolis. The school like many others were attack by monster like bears, or another kind of animal. The JL had to move fast to take out the monsters, the local police had managed to take down the monsters as well, as they died much easier then the last monsters they had to deal with. But even then almost all the school was a slaughterhouse inside.

"Batman it's the same as everywhere else. A monster attacks the school and kills as many children as it can before it's stop," Superman said over the com.

"Flash managed to capture one of the monsters, all the others have been destroyed," Batman said.

"This has Joykill's handy work all over it," Superman said.

"Batman it's Captain Marvel. I have found the Teen Titans," Captain Marvel said over the com.

"You found them?" Batman ask.

"Yes, but that's the bad news. They're attacking my city," Captain Marvel said.

"We're on our way. John send us backup," Batman and Superman said as they were teleported

Superman and Batman teleported finding Green Lantern, Fire, Ice, Flash, Catwoman, and Wonder Woman teleported with them. Captain Marvel was fending off the Titans who are all wearing helmets. From the looks of things Captain Marvel was trying his best not to hurt them while the kids weren't holding back. Superman quickly flew and grab Cyborg ripping off the helmet off, freeing him but knowing him out. The other heroes seeing this quickly tackle the other Titans and aimed for the helmets controlling them. Ice froze Claydoll leaving only her head expose and took the helmet off before she could free herself. Flash grab Kid Flash and in the struggle took the helmet off. Wonder Woman lassoed Starfire, and put her in a headlock pulling the helmet off. Green Lantern managed to pin down Raven covering her mouth so she wouldn't be able to chant a spell, and Captain Marvel took off her helmet. Fire flew at Jinx's who used her bad luck spell to deflame her, which caused the much bigger and heavier woman to crash land on top of her. Both Batman and Catwoman attack Robin and Spoiler who fought back, Superman and Wonder Woman sneak up from behind the two teens and grab them from behind, letting Batman and Catwoman free to take the helmets off.

"Well, well what we have here!" a loud booming voice said to them. Standing on a large flying craft made out of a cloud (1) was a large human shaped burlap sack, with eyes and a mouth on the head. He's with five women who have different colored skins, and each held a musical instrument. A drum is the one for the red woman who dressed like KISS, a brass horn for the yellow one dress like a marching band member, a keyboard for the green one who dress like a pop star, a guitar for the blue woman who dresses like a punk rocker and a fiddle for the purple one who dressed in a tux. They're all playing background music for the thing who's the lead singer.

"The Superheores? Oooh, I'm really scared. So you're the ones everyone is talking about. You're joking. You're joking. I don't believe my eyes. You're joking my. You gotta be. You'll can't be the right ones. I might just split a stem if, I don't die laughing first. Those kids were fun but, I had my fun now, I'm returning them. For there's always more children to play with," the sack sang to them.

"Oogie Boogie?" Captain Marvel ask having watch the movie.

"Yes it's I, Oogie Boogie the boogieman," Oogie Boogie sang.

"What did you do to them?" Batman glared at him.

"Oh that would be telling," Oogie Boogie said.

Catwoman using her Omni-tool used the incinerate mode, firing a high explosive plasma round at Oogie Boogie. The round struck a force field surrounding the platform. Captain Marvel gave it a go striking the force field with all he got, but screamed as his right hand was burnt on impact.

"Sorry but you'll have to do better then that," Oogie Boogie laughs.

"Give it to him!" Catwoman shouted to the others.

Catwoman, Wonder Woman and Batman attack the shield with burst of incinerate, cryo blast, and overloads trying to find a weakness. They also active combat drones adding to the onslaught with long range rockets. Superman used his heat vision, Lantern blasted with his ring, Ice and Fire added their powers to the mix.

"Time for us to leave," Oogie Boogie said seeing the power for the shield dropping. He active the emergency teleporter making the platform disappear.

"He got away," Captain Marvel growled.

"Forget him we need to bring them to the med bay," Batman said looking at the still forms of the Titans.

!

Elsewhere in Gotham -

No Heart watch the aftermath of his attack. He had used all of the Care Bears and their cousins in this attack, but it's worth it to finally be rid of them. Having been beaten by them for so long in their world, if he could feel he would feel joy. But such feelings are beyond him as it's beyond most to think like him, as he has no heart at all. Just an empty void who wishes to make everything as empty as he is. (2) Free from the loving and caring world he came from he's no longer weaken by the positive feelings that filled his world. Here where that kind of caring and kindness is hard to come by, his powers have grown much stronger. His dark powers have grown and the books of magic he has gathered has increased his knowledge in the dark arts.

A bullet shot through the air ending his train of thought. The bullet was aimed for his head but was melted by the force field, produced by the Omni-tool he's been given. While he doesn't care for technology he does see the value in learning how to use them. He turns his attention to the source of the bullet, to a nearby roof top.

"Great a force field," Red Hood said to himself, looking through the scoop of the sniper rifle. He blinks when he saw the wizard teleported. He sensed the danger behind him and leap out of the way as a bolt of magic struck where he was.

Pulling two handguns from his jacket, he opens fire on No Heart. Who is still being protected by the shield, unleashes bolts of magic at him, forcing Red Hood to run as he continues to fire. Red Hood knows that the shield will give out if it's hit enough times, but the problem is getting there without getting blasted by the one being protected. Red Hood drives for cover behind a air con unit reloading his guns.

No Heart cast a massive fireball over his head and throws it at the air con, Red Hood is using for cover. The blast caused the roof of the building to collapse and the unit to fall through several floors before stopping. No Heart looks around the hole searching for any signs of Red Hood. No taking any chances he summons another fireball hurling it down the hole, setting the entire building on fire.

On the side of the building Red Hood slide down the rain drain pipe. Seeing how powerful No Heart is, he knows he's over his head. The second fireball shattered all the windows on the building and the people on it on fire. Red Hood grit his teeth seeing and hearing the cry of the people inside the building. Some of which threw themselves out of the burning building by the windows.

"There you are!" No Heart shouted spotting Red Hood.

Red Hood responded by opening fire as he lets go of the pipe. The bullets had no effect as the energy of the shield is linked to the magic of No Heart, making it very hard to wear down the shield. Especially since, Red Hood is using normal fire arms against the Omni-tool shield. Several smoke bombs struck No Heart leaving blinded. (3)

"Need a hand?" Nightwing ask as he made his appearance.

"I'm not stopping you," Red Hood said.

"Just like old times," Nightwing said seeing No Heart flying out of the smoke.

"He has shields," Red Hood informs Nightwing.

"Just great," Nightwing said wishing that he had brought along the new suit Bruce had given him.

No Heart was about to attack when several police cars came into view behind the two costume heroes. Gordon and the cops with him quickly got their guns ready and used their cars as cover.

"Open fire!" Gordon shouted as he and the other cops open fire on No Heart. Nightwing and Red Hood follow suit attacking with everything they have.

"I have no time for this," No Heart said seeing the shield being worn down by the onslaught. He cased a spell producing hundreds of metal spikes floating in the air and sent then flying at the ones attacking him causing all of them to duck for cover, then teleporting away.

"We really need to get some of those shields," Red Hood said to Nightwing having managed to avoided being hit by the spikes.

"Tell me about it," Nightwing said seeing why the people who fought against the Outlaws had such a hard time with them.

"Get a medic!" a cop shouted as several cops had been injured by the spikes, and 5 of them fatally.

"No," Nightwing said seeing one of the dead cops.

"He's no going to like this," Red Hood said thinking of what Batman will do after finding out what happen.

Impaled through his neck to his car, was Gordon.

!

In Rorschach's base -

Garvill watch as the robots repaired the Hammerhead and the dropship from the damage they took during the invasion. She read the readouts on the computers of all the advance gear that's been put in them. Both of the have emergency fuel pods should they start running out of fuel. The Hammerhead really didn't suffer from that problem as Stuart's ghost energy provides the power for the tank. Her sister Fran is still pulling her hair out trying to figure out how Stuart is a ghost. Advance power relays would prevent any catastrophic power surges from overloading the systems which were also installed in the twin's mechs after the EMP bomb shorted them out.

The robots are equipping the tank and the ship with heavy machine guns that uses a micro-scaled mass accelerators, using mass reducing fields and magnetic force to propel miniature slugs to lethal speeds. The guns have projectile shavers that can generate thousands of rounds of ammunition from a small, internal block of metal. The guns originally did have to shoot slower to manage waste heat, or pause as the guns vented the build up. They didn't used them during the raid because they didn't want to kill everyone there. After the raid the base was moved to a new location, since someone found out where it is.

Speaking of which, Fran is currently trying to talk to Rorschach in letting her get the remains of Murky. But since Rorschach already killed him, his soul was already in Hades. And Rorschach wasn't about to let Murky come back to the world of the living. Whatever information he got from Murky made Rorschach mad. Making Rorschach mad isn't ever a smart thing to do.

Looking around Garvill spots her sister at her corner of the room reading the cybernetic upgrades in medical field from that future world. Fran has been trying to figure out how to upgrade her sister's bodies without it causing harm due to their powers. She has already operated on Rorschach, and implanted some cybernetic implants inside of him. The implants are medical, which will help Rorschach from damaging his body too much from what he puts himself through. They also help keep his body from suffering the effects of overheating, when Rorschach absorbs too much heat at once. Fran is also pulling her hair out trying to figure out how Rorschach hadn't died already from what he had put himself through.

"Here Ms. Garvill," one of the robots said giving her the new chainsaw.

"Great," Garvill smiled thinking of what damage she can do with it. Sure her monster form is powerful but she just can't say no to a chainsaw. She remembers the fight she had with that spiky haired guy. He put up one heck of a fight, but in the end she won, while she was impaled with several swords.

"Garvill, I need your help," Fran shouted across the room.

"With what?" Garvill ask.

"I'm going to be examining the bodies of the bio-soldiers and, I need your help in lifting them," Fran explains.

"Why me?" Garvill ask.

"Everyone else is helping with the clean up," Fran said.

"Fine," Garvill said as she was struck on guard duty after helping with the attack. Rorschach had sent her and Fran back to the base in case someone tried to attack it again.

!

Soul Society -

Hades was more busy then he's been in years. With Soul Society under his rule his power has increased to the point where he's in the top ranks now for gods and demons of Earth. The other demon lords and gods of the afterlife are now planning on taking away his ace. Rorschach's name had quickly spread with the souls he's been giving to Hades, and now a afterlife that's been sealed off for years. Giving him all the souls within, not only that but Hades also has the soul of a fallen god now, making his power that much greater. The gods and demons knew that getting Rorschach's soul would give them much power as the other Hades in that other world knew too well. Rorschach in that world quickly took care of any trouble and caught more souls then any demon ever, in that world. And the other demon lords knew to watch what they do around him. He had killed off many high ranking demons, including several hell lords.

Hades was now looking over his assets in his new afterlife. Besides the reapers he has the Arrancars which were former Hollows before he freed them of their masks. Turns out that the Spirit King created Hollow for the sole purpose of getting rid of too many souls. For if there was too many souls in a sealed off afterlife would cause the seal to break.

The reapers didn't like having Arrancars around but with their new lord Hade's. His word is the law. The nobles of Soul Society were all but gotten rid off as Hades didn't care about having noble houses around. The nobles protested which cause Hades to kill off all 4 of the great noble houses. The lower nobles quickly got into line. The central 46 were already killed by Aizen so there was no need to get rid of them. Hades was now creating new ranks of leadership.

"Aizen when, I'm not here you'll be in charge of Soul Society. The squads can remain as they are but remember the old laws don't apply anymore. You reapers and Arrancars new jobs is to keep other reapers and demons from claiming souls. And to keep said reapers and demons from entering my domain. Of course since you people aren't that strong yet and need training to learn to fight with the big kids. I'm sending you all some of my minions to help in guarding," Hades said as he sat at the head of a long table with the high ranking Arrancars and Reapers. "As for Hueco Mundo, I'm going to have a massive building project. Hueco is going to become part of my hell, it be broken into sections and since there's already a ranking of leadership, they each will take a section each."

"What about Rorschach?" Aizen ask.

"What about him?" Hades ask.

"Well we still don't know much about him or his team," Aizen answers.

"Trust me on this. The one thing you should never do is make yourself known to Rorschach. He doesn't take anything from anyone, he will just kill you. I have been around for a long time and seen many people come and go. There are some people that you should never mess with, even for beings like myself. Rorschach is one of those few people that even beings like me should never mess with," Hades said making everyone at the table wonder how scary he is to make a god fear him.

!

Joykill's base -

King of Shadows cloak in flowing black robes that only revealed his glowing red eyes, watches the fee on a screen of Murky's death. He never cared for Murky as he had 700 years to free him but failed every time. He will have to seek a new minion, one that isn't as Murky was, someone with brains. Looking over to Rainbow and her friends, each of them are being held in glass tanks filled with green tainted liquid. He took revenge on the girl who trap him in the void and the color kids, even that boyfriend of hers. It's hard to think the floating meat sacks were once humans looking at them now. He made sure that even if they were freed, they wouldn't pose a problem for him.

In each of the tanks, Rainbow and her friends floated in their tanks. They are self-aware of the things happening around them, even in their current state. King of Shadows once freed from his prison took his revenge on them. That revenge is what caused Pieman and his sister to try to save Strawberry and her friends. They wanted to help but all they could do now is watch. King of Shadows had slowly strip their flesh away, till the only thing left of them are their brains and eyeballs. Pieman and his sister had seen them when they still had some of their bodies left. King of Shadows had made them watch as Oogie Boogie had eaten their strip off flesh.

"That only leaves Lurky now," King of Shadows said to himself. He turns to Rainbow and her friends. He switch on the speakers on the tanks that allow them to talk.

"King of Shadows please end this. Let us die," Rainbow said to him.

"That be too kind. I want you and your friends to wish to die but can't," King of Shadows said as 12 tanks raise from a platform coming up from the floor. "But don't worry. I'm not going to leave you all as you are. In the tanks are your new bodies. All you have to do is to go get them."

"How?" Rainbow ask staring at the tank in front of her that held her new body in it.

"I did my part you brains will just have to figure out how to get yourselves in your new bodies," King of Shadows said turning off the speakers and left the room. Leaving Rainbow and her friends staring at their new bodies but unable to claim them.

Outside the room King of Shadows saw Other Mother waiting out side for him.

"You think leaving them alone with those blank bodies is a good idea?" Other Mother ask him.

"What can they do?" King of Shadows ask.

"True," Other Mother said.

"What do you want?" King of Shadows ask.

"I want to know when you're done with them, I can have them," Other Mother said.

"No, they're mine and mine alone," King of Shadows said.

"Oh well, I can always find another child," Other Mother said as her room is now filled with dolls of the children she lured into her web. In this world it's very easy for her to lure children away from their parents. And luring children without parents was an even sweeter meal for her.

"Or more then that," Chrysalis said appearing down the hallway.

"What you mean?" Other Mother ask.

"While No Heart was having his fun. I sent my changelings to go and catch children from the places that were attack. Those from good homes, I'm going to use, while the bad ones, you can have them. Also King of Shadows, the ninja wants to talk with you," Chrysalis said.

"Oh good," Other Mother said walking off with Chrysalis.

King of Shadows sank into the shadows and teleported away. He reappeared in the training room on a platform over looking the room. In the chamber he saw Kyodai in his new power armor. He's training with two of the Phantoms, bio-soldiers created to specializes in evasive maneuvers, and getting into places without being seen. Monomoecular blades and biotic shielding allow Phantoms to engage in close quarter combat, and can cloak themselves to recover. They also possess a powerful projectile based weapon, which they shoot with deadly accuracy from the palm of their hands.

"King of Shadows you're here," Kyodai said stopping the training in mid fight.

"Yes, I was told that you needed my services," King of Shadows said.

"I'm going to pay a visit to my old rival and, I'm asking around in who wants in," Kyodai said.

!

Wayne Manor -

Alfred brought Alex some soup as he watches the news with his mother Andrea. Everyone else was busy in dealing with the attacks that happen all over the sun side of the planet. Andrea and Alex have been staying at the manor, Alex was getting to know his father, while Andrea has been helping herself with the tech Bruce got from Rorschach. She and Selena have an understanding but whenever they're together the room would suddenly feel colder.

Harold has been helping her in figuring out the tech she took from Lex and combine it with the tech from the future. Her new power suit is almost complete, unlike the armor Bruce gave to the others her suit is made with some upgrades that would be lethal. The main problem was getting the power suit she took from Lex and combine it with the new tech. Harold is in the cave working on the suit, trying to fix the redundant field generator. Since her suit makes her larger then she really is, there was more room to put tech in then the form fitting ones that the others uses. (4)

"Looks like the others are going to be busy," Alex said as the news showed the aftermath of the attacks.

"I'm going to need the suit soon," Andrea said wanting to help with attacks. Alex would be safe with Alfred and Harold.

"Do be careful," Alfred said.

"I know. That's why, I'm having Harold fit the suit with as much tech as he can fit in it," Andrea said.

They hear the front door being kicked in, Andrea quickly open the compartment on the stool and pulls out two energy guns. Tossing Alfred the other one as she aims at the doorway leading to the front door.

"Alex get behind me," Andrea said to her son as he did as he was told.

"Harold call Bruce," Alfred whispers into the comlink.

A old man in a business came into view. His face showed he's worn out from years of hard living and pushing himself to his limits daily. But his eyes showed that he has a fire in his eyes that burn brightly. Andrea knew that look, as the feeling she's getting from him made her aware he as ice water in his veins. She only got the same feeling she's getting from him, was with Rorschach. Alfred on the other hand froze seeing the face. Old and worn he could still recognize who it is.

"Master Thomas Wayne?" Alfred ask.

"What?" Andrea ask not lowering her gun or aim on the man.

"Grandpa?" Alex ask.

"Alfred, I see you're still around in this world," Thomas said as he looks over Andrea and Alex.

"World? What do you mean?" Alfred ask.

"I was out when, I suddenly found myself in Gotham, but it wasn't my Gotham. After looking and searching around, I figured out that, I was transported to another world. Where, I'm dead and my son is still alive," Thomas said.

"Dads dead in your world?" Alex ask.

"Yes my grandson of this world he is," Thomas said staring at Alex seeing his father in him.

He turns his attention back to Alfred.

"Alfred call Bruce and tell him that his father wants to see him." (5)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - It's a larger cloud car which operates by the rules of the Car Bears world.

2 - No Heart is a villain that is pure evil in every aspect. One very good reason for this is that he can't ever feel anything positive, ever. For anything of love or caring causes him great physical pain. Think of it how many villains have better motivation in making the world a crapsack world then that? Galactus eats entire worlds because he's hungry and has a higher body count then most other villains. He's not evil he simply doesn't care about the pitiful pleas for mercy or compassion on the world he has eaten. No Heart on the other hand is evil and does evil things because he's simply is unable to do anything else but evil acts.

3 - Normal fire arms against a Omni-tool shield will do very little damage. The guns in Mass Effect don't use case shell bullets, which are much slower then the much faster and more powerful bullets that they use. Only powerful guns or having many guns firing at once will get through the shield. I'm basing this on the gameplay as the shields will regenerate after enough time passes, which non mass effect guns can't fire or have the power to wear down the shields.

4 - There's only so much tech that Batman can put into his form fitting suit. Compared to the more body armored suit that Phantasm wears.

5 - Thomas Wayne is the one from Flashpoint where he became Batman. And yes he's as dangerous as Rorschach is.

!


	72. Visiting Wonderland

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Visiting Wonderland –

Joykill watches as one of the monsters that Kain and Garlic Jr.'s crew had collected before the portal generator blew, was placed back into its holding tank. The monsters are called Darkstalkers and are powerful, which would allow him to create stronger bio-soldiers. The Youmas trained by Garlic Jr. proved to be stronger then most of the monsters of that world and only few of them were killed. Garlic Jr. said the remaining ones pass the real test, in becoming fighters like the ones back in his world. Joykill is making sure that world wouldn't be open anytime soon, the heroes in that world are too powerful for them to take on as they are now.

The only being that proved to be troublesome was a energy being named, Pyron. But Kain turned out to be totally unaffected by Pyron's powers, while Pyron wasn't unaffected by Kain's powers. Kain mentioned that he hasn't destroyed a galaxy in ages, as Pyron is in fact a living galaxy according to Kain. The monsters that were caught were brought back, and for that world, Garlic Jr. to put his powers to the test tried to destroy the planet. He put good effort into it but all he did was cause as much damage as the rock that killed off the dinosaurs. Garlic Jr. seeing how strong his old foes are, knew that he wouldn't even be seen as a threat to them, given how powerful they have become.

"Got the gateway working again?" Other Mother said as she walks up to Joykill.

"No the system need to be replaced," Joykill said.

"Oh that's too bad. It would be nice to get some more allies. Allies who are like you, me and Oogie Boogie," Other Mother said.

"Yes but the others are a good help," Joykill said.

"So what's the next plan of attack?" Other Mother ask having fed very well on the children she gotten from Chrysalis.

"Nothing till we get everything back up and running again," Joykill said.

"Well as long as we get to have some fun while we wait," Other Mother said.

"Of course, you people get to have some fun. It will keep the heroes busy trying to figure out what's going on," Joykill said.

!

'We have much to be thankful for. We live in comfortable homes that are ours to keep. No soldiers come to burn them down in the night. We have our fields to tend and our crops to grow and they do not get trampled down or stolen. We have clothes to wear, all we need to eat and much more besides. We live our days in peace. Truly, is this not the Paradise we were promised?'

Hild smirks as she remembers the so called saved soul she talk to when she was making a visit to that Heaven. That god has gone mad with power as so many humans believe in him, no matter what branch it is. Making him one of the most powerful Earth base gods, who does nothing but sits around his palace in his heaven. The humans who went to that heaven quickly found that heaven didn't meet what they were excepting. The heaven does have pretty rolling green hills, nice little forests, and air so clean it tastes like wine. The problem is that while god and his angels live in the Eternal city made from precious stones and is incredibly beautiful, it's only for the god and his angels.

For as all the stories in that holy book was set in the old days, the god of the Bible, never bothered to change the setting of his heaven. It remains stuck in the past setting, where paradise for the average human was set much, much lower. The humans live in what modern humans would call slums, no power or indoor water. The human souls spend their afterlives living as what the stories in the Bible told them in life. They're all force to work under the leadership of the angels, as the vast land of that heaven is nothing more then a vast farm land. The angels are good masters but expect the saved souls to produce food, which the heaven is the main supplier for other heavens as food doesn't just magically appear, it has to come from somewhere. While it's fine for the people who lived up to the Middle-ages, for believers who are from a more modern times, the magic of that heaven quickly wore off. (1)

Hild is currently in heaven to talk with her ex husband who runs the world of the gods. That other god having the most believers should be in charged, but he doesn't care about anything other then himself, after making sure that he's the best known god with the most power. Which he didn't even tried to use when Darksied forces attack, he hid in his heaven while the other gods and demons battle the forces of the other world god. Which is why none of the other gods would have anything to do with him, as he would have only acted when his heaven's gates were breach and nothing else. But then again he is nothing more then a glory hound who takes all the credit from those who did the real work.

Gaia was back in the office and is causing a big mess. With the Life Orb in the hands of Joykill, all the gods are now scared to move around the mortal's world. Even she has to be careful as the Life Orb can easily kill her, as if she was mortal. For killing beings like her can be done, she can take more punishment then most mortals could. Gaia was busy looking around as she's the only one in either god or demon who can't be affected by the orb as everything else that's connected to Earth is.

She enters her ex-husbands office, seeing him busy at work trying to keep all the different offices of the gods working. Reminds her of hell.

"So dear you called about Hades having control of a heaven and a hell now?" Hild ask.

"Yes we separate them for a reason," Kami said.

"Well talking to Hades won't get you anywhere. The rules say that as long as the soul of the god or demon who ran the afterlife in question, is in the hands of the new owner, said god or demon doesn't have to give it up. The only way to change ownership now, is if you manage to convince Rorschach that Hades doesn't deserve the soul, since he's the one who gave the soul in the first place. But of course he doesn't care for us, and only works with Hades because he's the only god who Rorschach knew how to reach," Hild said.

"Yes him. He's causing a lot of trouble on Earth. On the bright side he's causing a lot of people to turn to the other gods and not that high and mighty one," Kami said.

"He needs to be taken down from his high horse," Hild said.

"And the humans are finally getting the idea through their heads that god isn't the only one they can put their faith on. Not the same old god who does nothing for the last couple of centuries. Some of the old gods have people praying to them again," Kami said.

"And are helping people instead of doing nothing to keep them," Hild said. (2)

"Going back to Rorschach. Many here are worried what will happen when Rorschach becomes Hades right hand. I talk with my counterpart and Hades power has grown much more powerful with Rorschach working for him. Any demon or god who makes trouble for Hades has to deal with a Rorschach been enchanted with demon and god power. He even has killed some big named gods and demons, in that world. And that's before he died," Kami said.

"Well he has the Spirit King on the check board now," Hild said.

"There's also the matter with Joykill. He's been opening gateways to other worlds and collecting technology and beings from other worlds. We can't find him and can do nothing to stop him," Kami said.

"Oh that old story," Hild said rolling her eyes. "Just how many of you gods are actually going around and looking for him and his crew? While, I having my people keep a look out for any signs of him and his new crew. Two of the people Joykill has gathered are much more powerful then we can face on an even level," Hild said, those two powerhouses Joykill has brought with him, Kain, and Garlic Jr. both on the same level as Darksied was. And since they came from different universes the rules of this one don't apply to them. Like the two imps who pop up now and then, in their world they're nobodies while in this one, they're more powerful then almost any being in this one.

"There is a reason for that. Manhattan paid me a visit, telling me that if we gods interfere it would only cause trouble. He has seen the most likely outcome if we gods try to help with Joykill. As you know since most of the warrior gods don't hold back, they cause a lot of damage. In most outcomes Joykill is defeated but some or all of Rorschach's team are caught in the crossfire. Rorschach being who he is, goes on a rampage and most of the time brings down the main computer causing all the Earth base gods and demons to be deleted. The world survive but gods and demons and all that is connected to them is gone forever," Kami said.

"So the worse thing that would happen is that we all be deleted from this world?" Hild ask. It's something that all gods and demon fear, because unless there's something to catch the soul of a dead god or demon, once they die, they're just dead. No afterlife for them, just nothing.

"No that's the best outcome that he saw," Kami said.

"Yes the actions of the gods would cause Joykill to advance his plans, and come up with counter measures," Manhattan said appearing in the room with them.

"So you're Manhattan," Hild said sensing the power coming from him. She like Kami had spied on him when he appeared to Rorschach. Even they have never met the maker.

"The events, I have seen, the best outcome is for you gods to do nothing," Manhattan said.

"They already do that," Hild said.

"The demons must not interfere either," Manhattan adds.

"Same results?" Kami ask.

"Yes," Manhattan answers.

"Who is Joykill?" Kami ask, but was met with nothing as Manhattan just disappear without offering anything else.

"I see why Rorschach isn't awed when he meets a demon or a god," Hild said as who could follow someone like Manhattan.

"So that's what it feels like to have a higher being tell you what to do and offers nothing in return. Or answering any questions that needs to be ask," Kami said.

"And you gods wonder why modern humans don't care about you gods anymore," Hild said. (3)

!

JL Station -

Batman look through the viewing window into the medical room. The Titans are all accounted for but are still out cold after being freed from the mind control helmets. John is busy with the monster that Flash managed to trap. Any information that he can pull out from the monster about Joykill would be useful.

"How are they?" Catwoman ask him.

"They will wake up," Batman said.

"Pieman and Cherry Merry are making something for them when they wake up," Catwoman said.

Pieman and Cherry Merry are working in the kitchen of the station, something to keep themselves busy and help earn their keep. Mr. Mint is helping with the upkeep on the HQ on the planet side, as a grounds keeper. Mildred and Holly are studying under Doctor Fate's wife, and Custard is making himself at home at the manor. Polly has joined Wild Cat's gym to learn to fight, wanting to make use of her new size.

"Red Hood and Nightwing ran into one of Joykill's friends," Catwoman said.

"I already know," Batman said.

"Jim was a good man," Catwoman said as Batgirl took the news hard.

"We will find No Heart," Batman said.

"No Heart?" Catwoman ask.

"After Oogie Boogie showed up. It wasn't that hard to recognizes the image Nightwing sent me," Batman said.

"Wait you watched that cuties cartoon?" Catwoman ask.

"I did incase, I had to," Batman said. (4)

"You mean you prepared yourself by watching cartoons incase you ever had to face off with a cartoon villain?" Catwoman ask.

"Yes," Batman said.

"I should have known. But, I remembered that No Heart was never that powerful from what Red Hood and Nightwing said about him," Catwoman said.

"As with Batmite, once he was freed from the rules of his world, he's much stronger then he was before," Batman said.

"That would mean the monsters are in fact the care bears," Catwoman said realizing.

"Yes the mind of Grumpy Bear is still there, but he's unable to control his body. No Heart controlled their bodies while making sure that, they could still think for themselves," Batman said to the horror of Catwoman.

"No Heart made it so that when they… Oh god. He's a complete monster," Catwoman said.

"Yes and he's no longer have to play by the rules in our world now. He was trap in a world that is just like the cartoon version, meaning he was always being held back from being what he really is for all that time," Batman explains.

"I will make him and the others pay," Pippi Longstocking said walking again thanks to the med team. But she'll have to wear leg braces till she fully recovers. The braces are also to keep Pippi from letting her rage get the better of her.

"Pippi you're more then a match for some of them with brute force. But you're going to need to recover first and be train to fight," Supergirl said having caught up with her.

"She right Pippi," Lurky said right behind Supergirl. "Garlic Jr. came from a world where there are guys who can blow up entire planets."

"Once, I'm healed, I need to be trained to fight," Pippi said.

"Supergirl take Pippi to see Wildcat," Batman said.

"Wildcat?" Pippi ask still learning about the new world she found herself in.

"He's an old hero who helps train the younger ones. He's one of my teachers when, I was still learning the ropes," Batman said.

"Pippi come with me and we can drop by his gym," Supergirl said.

"Okay," Pippi said following Supergirl.

"Wait for me," Lurky said running after the two.

Batman heard the ring in his earpiece built into his cowl. Catwoman was taken by surprise when she heard him take a gasp. Whatever it was must be something big to get a reaction like that from Batman.

"We heading back," Batman said to Catwoman.

"So what's the big surprise?" Catwoman ask.

"Family," Batman said not giving her anymore clues on what's going on.

!

In Rorschach's base -

"Everyone get rested and geared up. We're leaving for Joykill's base," Rorschach said as he and the others who did clean up came back to the base.

"Are you're sure it's the right place?" Black ask as the others help themselves to some drinks made from some energy drinks that actually gives you energy. Another item that they gotten from the future.

"If it isn't there's still clean up to do there," Rorschach said having made Murky talk where the base he and the monsters came from. He told him that they came from a small island off the coast of Japan. The island is a privet prison that use to be funded by Savage, as many of the crimes in Japan are linked to him. (5)

"Taking on a island prison?" Fran ask popping up.

"It was run by Savage, you do the math," Rorschach said.

"Right," Fran said.

"What did you find out on the bio-soldiers?" Rorschach ask.

"They're a fusion of several normal size bio-soldiers all fused together along with their weapons. Without that orb there's no way that something like them would even be able to live or let alone move. My guess is the Joykill was still testing out the orb when he made them. While they're much harder to kill and are more powerful then the first rejects you saw in New York, just looking at them makes it clear they're failures. Joykill is just sending out his failed bio-soldiers and gathering data on how well they do to improve on the final bio-soldiers. The next wave are going to be even stronger," Fran explains.

"As long as they can die, is enough for me," Rorschach said.

!

On New Zack Island -

Roulette once again managed to gather the fighters who survive the last tournament she tried to throw. With so many fighters killed, the cops had canceled the tournament to remove the bodies and the fighters mood for fighting was ruined by the slaughter. Not wanting to have Rorschach crash the tournament again, she made sure she screen the fighters first, making sure they wouldn't be targets of Rorschach's group. Which was easy since all of them were already killed, but she had to make sure. The tournament is being held on Zack's island which he's trying to make into a resort. This time she's making sure that only the fighters are on the island, with a camera crew filming everything on pay-for-view.

"Well fighters this time we'll going to see who's the best," Roulette said from her announcer booth.

"And remember when you need some time off, comeback to Zack's island," Zack said who's sitting next to Roulette.

"Finally some action," Ken said having wanted to fight but thanks to Rorschach the tournament was cancel.

"You shouldn't get too full of yourself," Chun-Li said as she and her husband Ryu, are on a 3 member team, since there was so many fighters it was just easier to have teams fighting against each other then one-on-one fights.

"At least Rorschach won't drop by…," Ryu began to say when a aircraft flew overhead.

All the fighters look up to see the aircraft flying low, carrying a tank underneath it and two familiar mechs hanging on the sides.

"Oh right who did something to get him back her? Roulette ask glaring at the fighters.

"Wait he's heading for the other island," Zack said seeing the aircraft just flying off.

"What other island?" Roulette ask.

"It's a privet prison," Zack answers as it's the reason why he got the island cheap as not many wanted to be near a prison island.

"Rorschach is heading for a privet prison island?" Roulette ask.

"Yup," Zack answers.

"The fighting will be held tomorrow so, we can film Rorschach in action," Roulette said.

"What?" Zack ask as the other fighters all are thinking the same thing.

"As if none of you don't want to see what's he's going to do," Roulette said as he took off for the copters to film Rorschach in action and get a lot of people paying her to watch.

!

Deadman Wonderland -

The island prison named Deadman Wonderland was one of the many plans that Savage put into motion years ago. The prison is built to house the growing meta human population in Japan. It gathers prisoners from all over Japan and raises money for the dept ridden country. For Savage bought many of the government heads into looking the other way or seeing money to be made. Unbeknownst to the general population the prison runs a secret gladiator-like game called the _Carnival Corpse_, where wealthy anonymous donors pay to watch death-matches between the prison's Deadmen. Deadmen who are defeated yet survive the game, have a part of their anatomy surgically removed for scientific research. In a cruel twist, the loser spins a macabre slot-machine to determine which part of their body will be removed, with the show being broadcast live to the other prisoners. The winner is awarded a large amount of Cast Points, life-saving candies and other prizes.

To keep prisoners at bay in case of a riot, they are fitted with special collars which act as life monitors, locators, and stunners. Those on death row however are constantly administered poison through their collars: should an inmate not consume a special candy-like antidote every three days, provided to them at the cost of a large sum of Cast Points, he/she would die immediately. The prison's guard staff is also granted autonomy over how to punish the prisoners, which often results in bloodshed.

While the threat of violence is constant at the prison, most prisoners enjoy a great deal of liberty inside Deadman Wonderland. Utilizing Cast Points, the prison's unique form of currency, prisoners can purchase a wide variety of items from ordinary lunches, to luxurious furniture for their rooms, and even years off of their sentences. Those on death row also use Cast Points to purchase their life-saving candies.

Despite its identity as a prison, Deadman Wonderland houses a much darker secret. Hidden away from the eyes of the general prison population is a massive underground facility known as "Level G". This is where the prison keeps their super powered inmates secluded and where the Carnival Corpse arena is located. Level G also houses numerous laboratories and rooms where experiments on humans are performed and where scientists are attempting to harness the powers of the meta humans for monetary and political gain.(6)

"Who's attacking?" Makina shouted to the staff in the main guardroom of the prison as the prison rock from the attack going on outside. A aircraft and a tank are attacking everything they see, the guards didn't have the weapons to stop them, or the people who have broken into the prison. Not that it mattered as all the guards found their weapons broken or just disappeared from their hands.

"It's Rorschach," Kasuha Kyoko shouted seeing a clear image on the screen. Rorschach was walking down a hallway leaving a trail of bodies behind him.

"Shit," Makina paled having seen what he and his group have done on the main islands of Japan.

"The prisoners are free!" a guard shouted seeing the inmates running free and attacking the guards. One screen showed the guards being thrown off of walkways, others being beaten to death. In the kitchen guards are being force into the ovens, in the laundry room guards are being forced into the washing or dryers.

"Active the stunners," Makina said.

"Can't the collars have all been taken off," the guard said.

"What? How many?" Makina ask.

"All of them!" the guard shouted over.

That all the guard managed to say before the ceiling of the control room fell as Terra in her armor form burst in and on top of the guard. The guards grab anything they could use as a weapon, but Terra displaying her full powers stop them. She force all the iron in their blood out of their bodies through their eyes. Makina and Kasuha the only two left, watch in awe and horror, as Terra used the red iron to form into a sword.

"Now you two, I'm going to need," Terra said pointing the blood red sword at the two.

"You think we'll help you?" Makina ask.

"Yes you will," Black said as he floated down from the hole Terra made.

!

In Level G -

Ganta Igarashi is a meta with enhanced endurance, to the point that while he still feels pain, almost nothing would be able to kill him. Which is why he was frame for murder and sent to Deadman Wonderland so he could be used as a test subject. While in prison he learned to fire energy blast from his hands. He like the other meta humans sudden found themselves free of the collars and the power dampers allowing them to freely use their powers. (7)

"Time for some payback!" Shenji shouted as he cuts up the guards with the blades coming out of his body. He like the other inmates were first surprise to find the collars around their necks falling off, and then their cell doors opening. The shock quickly wore off as they found themselves free.

The inmates are easily dealing with the guards who found their weapons no longer working made them easy prey for the super powered inmates. Tsunenaga Tamaki was in the G Level when the inmates became free, he had hope that the Forgeries would handle the inmates but the masks he was using to control them came off as well. The Undertakers were all quickly killed by the other inmates when they found their weapons and powers gone. Then he saw on the TV the attack is being boardcast live, by Roulette on pay-for-view.

"This can't be happening," Tamaki said to himself seeing everything falling apart.

"Yes it can," Hat said appearing in the room with Coldcast.

"No," Tamaki said seeing who's behind the attack. "If you're here then, he's here."

"That's right and you're going down," Coldcast said drawing close, his fist covered with power.

!

In the lab -

Rei Takashima hid underneath some lab equipment as the other researchers are being treated the same way as they had treated the inmates. Rei covered her mouth from screaming as she hears the screams of the researchers having their organs removed. She kept herself calm thinking over and over that as long as she stays quite and hidden the inmates wouldn't find her.

"Found her!" Garvill shouted as she toss the heavy lab equipment off of Rei.

"Look it's your old friend sister," Veronica said.

"Hello doctor Takashima it's been awhile," Fran said smiling to her old fellow doctor she knew when she went to the school, Rei was studying in.

"Fran what are you doing here?" Rei ask.

"Oh just helping Rorschach and the others out," Fran answers as she checks Rei's pockets for her ID card to give her access into the computer mainframe.

"Come on let's get the data, I have more guards to kill," Garvill said.

"Please take me with you," Rei shouted as a number of inmates closed on in on her.

"Don't worry, I help you later," Fran said as she and her sisters left for the computer room not paying attention at all from the screams coming from Rei.

!

In Hagire Rinichiro's privet room -

Hagire watched as his Wonderland fell apart all around him. He had been working with Savage for years in the hopes of not just finding a way to make himself live forever, but also to give him powers that would make him unstoppable. He had been scanning for meta humans for years in the prison system, and framing others for crimes so he could use them as test subjects. Savage knew all about it, but allowed him to go on with it, seeing it be useful to having someone like him around, if he finds a way to live forever.

The bodies of the Twins came flying through the blast doors of his chamber. Hagire looked down at the remains of his two bodyguards and look to who killed them. Shiro who's in her Wretched Egg state, with the energy whips coming out of her hands, that can cut and lift just about anything. (8) She was about to attack when, she fell over, and two figures appeared behind her. His heart leap into his mouth seeing Rorschach who gotten rid of his old boss, stepping through the hole in the door. He curse himself not on planning on this happening.

"You only have yourself to blame," Rorschach said.

"And like many in Japan you're just too use to having Savage making sure you'll be able to do what you like, without anyone trying to stop you," Ace said entering the room behind Rorschach.

"Everything you done here, is just so you can live forever," Rorschach said looking down to Shiro.

"Thanks to Roulette, we're transmitting the cameras in out suits on her pay-for-view show. Everyone in the Japan government who help you and hid this will either have to take their punishment or have us pay them a visit. I see Japan still uses inmates for research as they did in WW2. Some things haven't changed, and no wonder Savage like to have so many of his plans set here," Ace said.

"They're nothing but a means to an end," Hagire growled.

"Don't worry you will live forever," Rorschach said as he fires a dart gun at Hagire.

Hagire gasp as he pulls the needle out, his skin began to blister and grow. The people watching on TV saw something out of a horror movie, as Hagire transformed into a mass of flesh. What was Hagire tried to move but even touching the ground felt like something poking his eyes, if he still had eyes.

"You want to know what kind of cell in the human body that never dies on its own? Cancer cells. That needle has transformed you into a never dying being. You will never die unless everything of you is destroyed," Ace said as she used her powers to keep Hagire's mind intact. So he can be aware of what he has become.

Rorschach remained silent as he boomtubed Hagire to Hades. Where the minions of Hades would have a being that as long as they don't go too far will never die on them. For being dead and in hell is one thing, being alive in hell, is far worse.

"What are we going to do with the inmates?" Ace ask, as she works on fixing Shiro's mind.

"The ones who can change or been framed are to be release. Any government head who tries to have them be put back into prison, will be dealt with by me. The rest, you know what to do," Rorschach said.

"Right," Ace said as she scans and then shuts down all the brain activity of the inmates, who are better off dead.

!

Outside -

In the helicopter, Roulette watches on her handheld computer of the ratings she's gotten. The camera crews boardcasting the attack, signal was taken over, and some of the cameras showed what was happening inside the prison. Roulette didn't cared as more and more people tuned into her boardcast and paying to view it.

"Finally something good came out of him," Roulette said seeing the money she's getting.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - I'm so hoping that heaven if there is one, isn't the fluffy cloud one. Just sitting on a cloud playing a harp, for all time. Sure it sounds good for people who lived up till the Middle-Ages where life for most was a living hell. Where questioning or standing up for yourself to your lord would get you killed. They just had to believe that their lord and master knew what's best for them. As those who didn't have a lord, had to fend for themselves, in a world where riding over on the next hill would be bandits. So that kind of heaven that is nothing more then a vast farmland and angels who are kind but want to get as much hard work from their workers, where they have homes that wouldn't be broken into or burn to the ground, which are little more then hovels by today's standards. Sounds bad to modern people but for people up to the Middle-Ages before people started having a better standard of life, would be their heaven.

2 - The major reason why most of the old gods of Earth have little or no power is that they did nothing to keep their followers. Because in the DC world, gods need people to believe in them to be in their full strength. And a weaken god dies a lot easier then one with followers. Which explains why demons seem to have the run around in the DC universe with no gods stopping them, having to rely on champions instead, as the demons don't need followers, as more people believe in demons or something that causes evil to happen then a god. Making them much stronger then most gods.

3 - Gods are jerks in almost all comics and mangas.

4 - Given how crazy prepared Batman is, him watching those cute cartoons like the care bears just in case he ever had to deal with No Heart. Is something that he would do.

5 - In my fic the only reason why the anime and manga villains in Japan were able to get away with so much stuff without getting in trouble is because Savage was backing them. Savage in the comics once said that he could bring down the JL by legal means using some well place government people that are in his pockets.

6 - Like I did with Death Note, I had to change the storyline of Deadman Wonderland to fit into the DC world. Having a park ran by inmates would have gotten the attention of the JL.

7 - Since Ganta and all the other powered inmates are metas in my fic, they don't use their blood to use their powers as being a Deadman is much different from being a meta.

(8) Shiro's powers in this fic, is creating energy whips from her hands that can cut and lift just about anything. The whips are powerful enough to hurt and hold Superman.

!


	73. Father From Another World

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Father from another world –

Kenich look up to the sign of Wildcat's gym, a gym where people keep in shape and others train to fight. Wildcat a well known hero, who is past his prime and is spending more of his time being a mentor to younger heroes and training younger ones. Many younger heroes who are still deciding to become a hero or not goes to him to help train them to be able to do what heroes do. With him being the teacher of Batman and Clack Canary to name a few, he's considered to be the best in his field in helping young heroes to be, become heroes.

Kenich step into the gym and saw something out of a old American boxing film, equipment that's worn for use, punching bags that look like they're going to burst, and several people using them. He blink when he spotted a large brown furred monster, sitting on a couch watching cartoons on a TV. No one else seems to be paying him any attention, so it meant he's not a big deal. Just another reminder to Kenich that there are way more strange things around here then back home. In the center of the gym is the boxing ring, where Wildcat was helping to train a young redhead girl. From what Kenich sees, Wildcat is teaching her how to dodge and block attacks. He can tell Wildcat was going easy on her, since both of her legs are in braces.

"That's it remember to keep your eyes on the person in front of you. You need to be quick on your feet, you can't just be trading blow for blow. You're strong, I give you that but you're not as tough," Wildcat said as he delivers punches to the young girl who blocks them or ducks.

"If, I can't be hit by him, I can get in close and snap his neck," Pipi said as she wants to learn how to use her powers.

"Don't talk like that," Wildcat said.

"I'm not going to hold back because, I'm afraid to hurt someone ever again. Not when, I'm dealing with him or his friends," Pipi said.

"Yes but raw strength is useless. You need skill to be able to use it," Wildcat said.

"Not unless, I fight like a wild animal," Pipi said. "Besides would fighting skills really make a differences if you face against a large cat or another hunting animal who doesn't hold back or fight, they just go right for the kill."

"You got me there," Wildcat said as he knows that his fighting skills would be useless against a animal who is just trying to kill you and doesn't care for anything else. (1) "You been reading Rorschach's kids blog haven't you."

"Dealing with Joykill and his crew, Rorschach's way is the only way to go. Besides, I read up about you. You fought during the war," Pipi said.

"Yes, I did. I have killed plenty of people during the war," Wildcat said as he like the older heroes who fought in the war have taken lives. The younger heroes who came after and have a no killing code, never brought it up to the older generation.

"Then why you're so against killing off the bad guys then?" Pipi ask.

"Because, I have just seen too much of death to last me a lifetime," Wildcat said as most of the heroes of his generation just got sick of killing. "I thought with my skills, I would be able to handle myself. I was so wrong. Fighting skills against weapons that can kill you miles away, made my skill all but useless. Blowing everything away. An overwhelming force that can't be opposed. An ominous and brutal force, stripping your honor and pride in an instant. One of my buddies before he was killed, said, that kind of fighting is the sneer of the valkyries. The closest thing, I can think of that would be like it now, would be how easily the Outlaws are handling just about anything. They just have too much of an advanced for fighting skills to really matter."

"Don't you have power armor?" Pipi ask.

"Yeah, I do but till, I need it. I see no real point in wearing it. Besides, I'm more of a street level heroes and the punks, I deal with are easy to handle with my skills," Wildcat said.

"Well you do have the Omni-tool that protects you from firearms," Pipi pointed out as she looks at the tool on Wildcats arm.

"Well, I may take pride in my fighting skills. But, I'm not to prideful not to use something that will help me out," Wildcat said.

"Hi," Kenich said.

"Hi yourself," Wildcat said turning his attention to him.

"I'm Kenichi Shirahama from the Ryozanpaku Dojo," Kenichi introducing himself.

"Oh yes, you're the one who came all this way to learn from me," Wildcat said.

"Yes, I'm tried of training under people who have the skills but never do anything useful with them," Kenichi said.

"I know, I read it on the Outlaw blog," Wildcat said.

"Unlike my old masters you fought against super villains. People with powers or super strength which makes most fighting skill useless. I want to learn the fighting skill that you taught Batman to be able to handle them," Kenichi said.

"Well you have the will, but you have to wait your turn. You can get a feel what it's like in dealing with people who are super strong with Polly Pocket," Wildcat said.

"Polly Pocket like that toy," Kenichi said giggling hearing the name. He became aware that someone was standing behind him, turning around he had to look upwards to look upon the face of the biggest woman he has ever seen.

"You think my names funny?" Polly said as she stood at her full height of over 8 feet tall. (8)

"Oh boy," Kenichi said not liking where this is going.

!

At Wayne Manor -

"This is as awkward to me as it's to you," Thomas Wayne said to his son from this world.

"Yes it is," Bruce said.

He and his father from another world sat together in the study alone. They had much to talk about, in how different their worlds are from each others. In his world, Thomas fought the Joe Chill, but the gun fired and killed his son. Bruce was horrified hearing what his father did, tracking down Joe Chill and beating him to death. Taking up the mantle of Batman, but unlike himself, he is more ruthless in his actions as he is happy to kill any criminal that gets in his way. His wife Martha was so traumatized by the event she became insane. She cuts open her cheeks to create a faux smile, as his father had wanted to see her smiling again.

"Mother became your worlds Joker," Bruce said.

"Yes, she's the only villain, I can't bring myself to kill. I read about your Joker, and while he's not as cruel as mine. Doesn't hide the fact that unlike mine, you had no reason not to kill him or save him," Thomas said cutting right down to the point.

"I just couldn't bring myself to sink to his level," Bruce said as he stares at the man who he has been trying to live up to.

"Son, I might have taught you to be good but it doesn't mean you have to be dumb. Saving a villain once because they might change is one thing, but repeatedly saving someone who just kills for fun is something else. I killed off every villain in my world in my Gotham, even setting up Gotham to be like Las Vegas, to control the crime levels. It's not prefect but at least, I made sure the people who just kill for fun aren't around anymore and the mob families are more interested in keeping their casinos running and making sure the crime levels don't reach a point that scares away people," Thomas said.

"What would you have me do? Become like you?" Bruce ask.

"No. You're better then, I am. But that's only because you never had to hold your child's body in your arms as he died. I read what happen in that future world. You in that timeline put honor before reason to the point that you rather used a child to prove that your way of never killing works. And your own children, my grandchildren don't have any trust in you as you rather have them die, then killing to save them. That future you is no son of mine," Thomas said cutting right through all of Bruce's defenses.

"I'm never going to become him," Bruce said.

"You still think little of people who kill. What about your grandfather? I know that you never met him, but he fought in both wars and made me what, I am. He taught me the things that, I passed down to you. But, I never looked down upon him for killing, which you and your way of thinking, thinks that no matter what, no one should ever kill. I'm telling you this, I would have killed Joe Chill if it meant you live. That's what a parent does, which you aren't. Even Rorschach for all, I read about him, makes a better parent then you. Think about it. He comes from one of the worse backgrounds that, I have read about. But he still makes a better parent then you. If, I had to choose between him and that other you from that other timeline to be my son, I would be honored to be Rorschach's father," Thomas said to the utter shock of Bruce.

"You would rather have that madman then me as your son?" Bruce shouted.

"He gave his life to bring back the life of the child you caused to die. He will kill to save a life, while you rather have a child die so that a villain can live," Thomas said.

"All my life, I been trying to live up to the ideal you and mom gave me," Bruce said.

"That's because you were still a child at that time. Life is much harder and crueler as you get older. Me and your mother did what we did to help make Gotham better, which once we died seem to set everything down to this dark city. Once when you were still a baby, I had to choose between saving the life of a child to that of a mob boss who both came in at the same time. I choose to save the child's life and one of the other doctors did his best but didn't have my skills to save the mob boss. I choose that because there are just some people who if they die, the world would be a much better place without them. But you can't get that idea in your head because of that ideal you set yourself to be. That you think me and your mother wanted you to live. Well, I'm here and, I'm tell you that ideal you hold so dear, is nothing but bullshit. Everything that same about me and this world's version of me, expect that you died in my world. So you can't say that, your father would think different. Me and your mother wanted you to still have that bright eyed look and wonderment before you became aware how cruel the real world is. I'm telling you this because, I'm still your father and you need tough love to get your head out of that cloud, thinking that by killing you would disappoint me and your mother. You're more of a disappointment by saving people who just keep on killing people," Thomas said.

"I'm really, am a disappointment," Bruce said broken by what his father said.

"Your future self is. You still have some hope to change. If either of your two sons joined the army or became cops and they killed. Would you think of them as monsters for taking lives?" Thomas ask.

"No," Bruce chokes out.

"You have two sons that you can still try to win over which your other self failed to do. You can still hold yourself to no killing but you must never make someone into a monster for being willing to kill. That what drove your sons away and made your daughter to lose all trust in you," Thomas said putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "You just have to get it through your head that, there are people who aren't worth saving. You're still worth saving from becoming what you became in that timeline."

"Where do, I start?" Bruce ask.

"One step at a time," Thomas said.

!

Elsewhere -

The gateway overload that brought Thomas Wayne from his universe didn't stop with him. Other beings were brought to the DC world. Some are good and others bad, while others are just twisted. One of the ones who were transported, found herself in a city that's much like hers but so different as well. (3)

In one of the apartment complexes in Gotham city. A family of three were tried to chairs, their mouths duck taped shut, as a figure work in the small kitchen area of the small apartment. The figure saw how happy the couple was with their boy, and thought to make them sad. The family are scared out of their minds as they thought that Rorschach had gotten rid of all the killers in the city.

The figure step out of the kitchen carrying a drawer filled with knives and forks. The figure is a older woman who is in her 50s to early 60s. She wore clothes that reminded them of the Joker, but she look like a vagrant, dirty and unwashed. She scares them as while she doesn't have bleached skin, she sports a Glasgow smile and accentuates it through unevenly applied make-up and dyed green hair.

"So happy. You're all so happy," the woman said as she picks up a knife and walks up to the young boy. "Don't worry, I'm just going to make sure you're always smiling."

!

Deadman's Wonderland -

"From what, I read from that blob's mind after Savage was out of the picture, Joykill came along and offer him help. Joykill took the research on meta humans from here to help him create the bio-soldiers," Ace said to Rorschach as they watch as the government troops clean up the area.

"It's a dead end then," Rorschach said.

"Well Murky did showed up here with those bio-soldiers using this place as a launching site," Ace adds.

"Sent what we have to the JL," Rorschach said as they might have some luck with the information.

"We just have to wait for them to make a move again," Ace said.

"Joykill reminds me of Veidt, Planning on every detail so there won't be any mistakes or leads leading back to him. Me and Nite-Owl got lucky in finding out his plan," Rorschach said.

"We just have to wait for something to happen then," Ace said. "But there's still plenty left to do till then."

"I still need to pay L a visit," Rorschach said.

A shining light appeared in front of them a woman wearing a toga over armor appeared in front of them.

"Greetings Rorschach, I am Athena the goddess of Wisdom and…," Athena was explaining but was cut off by Rorschach.

"I know why you're here goddess. Your uncle told me all about the clause of the rules that he's bond to. Since, I'm the one who killed the old god, his afterlife can only change ownership from Hades if, I give the soul to someone else," Rorschach said.

"That is one of the reasons that, I have come. The other Olympians Gods are worried with his rising power. While we can't interfere with mortals anymore, I can still guide you and bestow you the blessings of the Olympians gods. You will be given weapons and armor of gods to carry out justice in our name," Athena said.

"No," Rorschach said.

"What?" Athena ask.

"I said no," Rorschach repeated.

"Don't you understand that we gods giving a mortal the blessing of a god…," Athena began.

"Is never worth the price. I read about you Greek gods and all of you are pity and cruel or just uncaring about us mortals. You're the one who transformed Medusa into a monster, because she defiled your temple by being raped in it. Different values in those times doesn't change the fact that you transformed a innocent woman into a monster who is still curse to this day," Rorschach said.

"How dare you talk to…," Athena began but stop as Rorschach stab her left shoulder with the same dagger he used to turn the Spirit King into mortal.

"I dare because you gods aren't worth having faith in," Rorschach said as he punches Athena's right shoulder with his shotgun gantlet.

Athena scream as her right arm came off and she rolled on the ground using her remaining arm to try to stop the bleeding.

"You will pay for this. You mortals would be nothing without us," Athena shouted.

"No. It's the other way around," Rorschach said. "I talk with your grandmother who explained everything about you gods to me. You gods need us to believe in you to retain your godhoods. For once gods are forgotten, they just fade away to nothing. That's the reason why you Greek gods created the Amazon island protecting it with your last remaining powers. That's the only reason you Olympians still have power. You need us more then we need you," Rorschach said.

"I will have revenge no matter what it takes you hear me," Athena screams.

"No you won't," Ace said as she force Athena's now mortal mind to relive all the pain and suffering she has done to mortals. Her mind burned with pain from all the sins she has committed through the eons as a goddess.

"Make sure she can never forget what she has done. Make her a example to any gods and demons who think they can force or trick me," Rorschach said to Ace.

"Even if they do manage to undo what, I have done. It will leave he mind in ruins," Ace said.

"Good," Rorschach said pulling the dagger out.

He and Ace left, leaving behind Athena who could only mumble as her mind lay broken. A gods mind work very different from that of a mortals. But when, Rorschach stab her with the dagger that turns gods or demons mortal, her mind transformed into that of a mortals. And all the guilt and shame that she couldn't feel while being a god, thanks to Ace all came down upon her all at once. Leaving her in a catatonic state as her mind replayed lifetimes worth of pain upon her. (4)

!

In Joykill's base -

When Murky caused the power of the base to go out. It caused some of the people who had been keep in cells to be release. Most were caught but one of them managed to hide. Deep in the pit Trixie the great and powerful, hid like a rat in the base. Somehow she managed to hide herself from the monsters by hiding underneath the floors as the base have tunnels lined with cables and pipes. Trixie hadn't move from her hiding space since she was released from that holding cell.

She had seen what happen to the other ponies, as she was taken out of one of those pods and placed into a cell. She didn't want to think of what was going to happen to her. When the power went out and the others in the cells were free she quickly drove to hide while the others tried to escape. As far as she knows she's the only one left.

'I will escape and will save the others. For, I am Trixie the great and powerful,' Trixie thought to herself.

She heard something moving towards her causing her to freeze, too scared to move. As the figure got closer to her she saw it's one of those hairless apes, but smaller in size. She's wearing a full red bodysuit like she seen the wonder bolts wear, but wore a yellow cape. Right behind her is a pink furred dog.

"I remember you the pony in the cell next to mine," the hairless ape said.

"I remember you as well," Trixie said remembering.

"I'm Wordgirl and this is Courage," the girl introduced herself and her companion.

"I'm Trixie," Trixie said.

"We're heading for the teleporters to escape from here, want to come?" Wordgirl ask.

"It's better then waiting here to be found," Trixie said following Wordgirl and Courage, hoping they would escape this nightmare.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Never try to fight a animal who is trying to kill you with nothing but your fist. It doesn't matter how skilled you are in fighting. Unless you get a killing blow right off the bat, all the animal has to do is get in close to kill or maim you.

2 - Not only Polly is big she's also super strong as when she's her normal size, she's strong for her body size. Like an ant who can lift things much heavier their body weight. So when she got to become bigger so she can interact with normal size people, her strength level is now Amazon level.

3 - Ideas of who gotten teleported to DC world would be nice.

4 - Ace can do something like what Ghost Rider is able to do. Turning all the sins that a person has done back upon them.

!


	74. Different Versions

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Different Versions –

In Gotham city a familiar costume figure was lurking in the shadows, joined by three other oddly familiar costume figures as well. But their costumes are different and the two adults are younger then the ones in this universe. The three was stopping the forth from steal some jewels when they suddenly found themselves in another Gotham. And for the last two days they have been keeping themselves hidden till they learned about the new world they found themselves in. (1)

"Well this city is much different from ours," Batgirl said as she read news clippings on the web. She, Batman, Robin, and Catwoman have been using what's left of a mob bosses penthouse that still is empty after Rorschach paid him a visit.

"Well at least this place still has power and running water," Catwoman said finding herself tagging along with the Bat clan till they could return home. There was also still some can and dry food in the kitchen that hasn't been cleaned out.

"We should just find our counterparts," Batgirl said.

"Yeah they and the JL can help us," Robin said.

"I still don't get why we waited so long," Catwoman said.

"It's better to know what we're getting into first," Batman said.

"And who to avoid," Batgirl said having read about the Outlaws and their leader, Rorschach.

"At least we have an idea how we came here," Robin said as the blog that Terra is maintaining updates on what's happening. "Joykill is using a gateway machine opening holes to other universes and we just happen to slip through a rip."

"So Bat's how do we get in contact with your other self?" Catwoman ask.

"You could break into Waynetech," Robin said pointing to the Wayne building that could see from the penthouse.

"Let's just use the Bat Signal," Batgirl suggested.

"Let's go," Batman said.

!

Elsewhere -

In the city of New York a cape and cowl wearing vigilante was stopping a gas station robbery. But this was a new hero, on a blue suit that looks like a blue falcon, and he's with a robotic dog, wearing a green costume. The man in the blue falcon suit has a bulky build but is fast on his feet, and he showed his power on the two punks who was robbing the station. While his companion the dog held up their car, and more surprisingly to the people watching, he could talk. (2)

In Smallville people stared in puzzlement as a young man with sliver hair and a young woman who's dress like a nun came ridding down main street. What made people stare was the fact they're ridding in a old fashion wagon being pulled by a horse. And the man was asking about information about a trading guild. (3)

Near Las Vegas a strange factory suddenly appeared, the soda bottle shaped sign, showed the name Sunset Sarsaparilla. The building isn't connected to the power grid or sewers and there's no paved road leading to said building. At first no one really took notice of the old soda factory but then the appearance of a strange robot that comes out of the building and delivers cases of Sunset Sarsaparilla to nearby stores.

In Europe large creatures began appearing near a large castle that had appeared out of nowhere. They appeared in different colors, red, green, orange, yellow, and purple. They dress in furs and carried mainly clubs. The ogres as they call themselves made themselves known quite fast as they raid nearby towns and around the castle.

In Gotham City in the Iceberg Lounge, Penguin look upwards as a colossal bald man dress as a man servant stood in front of his desk. He came to apply for a job at his club, and from this sheer size everyone gave him plenty of room. He stood over 12 feet tall and had to bend over to enter the club and to keep his head from hitting the ceiling. He said his name is Max and he was the man-servant of a Hollywood star Darla Dimple, before he took a ride on a giant balloon in the shape of his employer. He has no idea where he is and was wandering the streets of Gotham till he saw a want add on a news paper. (4)

Along the coastline of the eastern seaboard of the USA, Aquaman and his soldiers are facing strange crab like creatures that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Some of the sea life reported to Aquaman and he gathered his forces to find out what's going on. They're also facing against the leaders of the crabs, a race of creatures that look like the creature from the Black Lagoon.

In the swamps of the south people began reporting in deformed swamp folks. People say they have been chased by stereotype hicks. The local law enforcers have ran into them as well, resulting in death of the police who tried to arrest them. For shooting them seems not to bother them. Those who they have caught would talk about how the bombs fell and changed the world.

!

Slade's lair -

"Slade and his daughter Rose found themselves on a one sided fight. With them on the losing end, something that both of them had rarely faced. But the hero who appeared out of nowhere was easily handling everything they threw at him, while they couldn't handle what he's doing to them. The hero in question is dress in a red bodysuit with a big letter F on the chest, white gloves and boots. He wears a black mask, has blue skin, tall black hair with a white lightning like strip on it," Freakazoid explains much to the utter confusion of said father and daughter pair. Their base was now wreck from the battle with them unable to hurt or stun Freakazoid.

"Dad who is he talking to?" Rose ask as Freakazoid was facing a black wall.

"I have no idea," Slade said just as confuse as she is.

"Oh, I'm just talking to the audience. Explaining what's happening here for them," Freakazoid said.

"There's no one there," Rose said. "We're not in a tv show."

"You're right," Freakazoid said zooming over to her. "We're in a fan fiction."

"N w're nt," Rose said then blink as she couldn't understand what she had just said.

"Looking for these," Freakazoid said holding two O's and a E.

"This is getting us nowhere," Slade said as he watches Rose chase Freakazoid around the room.

"Too bad you don't know my weakness," Freakazoid said as he starts dancing with Rose like in a barn dance with said music playing out of nowhere.

"Fight normally!" Rose shouted as she tries to free her hands from the blue freak as he swings her around.

"Well what is your weakness?" Slade ask.

"Well…," Freakazoid began having let go of Rose sending her slamming into a wall.

Scene change to Freakazoid in a cage with Slade and Rose standing outside.

"Dumb, dumb, dumb! Never tell the villain how to trap you in a cage!" Freakazoid said to himself hitting himself on the head.

"You probably shouldn't have helped us build it, either," Slade pointed out.

"I know! Dumb!" Freakazoid said.

"What do we do with him now?" Rose ask.

"Well, I can't escape from this cage so, I can just stay here with both of you," Freakazoid said smiling sweetly.

Slade and Rose both shared a look with each other.

Scene change again to Freakazoid still in the cage on a garbage ship sailing off to sea.

!

Cadmus -

Waller sat with Eiling as Clock King read them the report on the advance tech that Rorschach and his kids had brought with them from that future timeline. They managed to get a read out on some of the tech and others from what was given to the JL and Waynetech. Rorschach and the Outlaws showed how powerful the tech is, by easily handling everything that's been thrown at them. The Omni-tools that has been created already are already improving the work load for people who could get their hands on them.

"The sample of the metal the Outlaws have given to Waynetech, is a combination of synthetic diamonds inside a tungsten-titanium matrix at super-cool temperatures. The heat and the pressure not only reinforce the strength of the shell, but also converts the heat into energy, which powers the mechs. It makes both mechs all but impossible to destroy with energy weapons that are heat base as the heat will just make them stronger. Combine with the energy shield makes them all but unstoppable with the current weapons at hand now," Clock King said.

"There has to be a way to get through those shields and armor," Eiling said as he already seen to having soldiers be outfitted with standard issue power armor in the next 5 to 10 years.

The main problem was with the budget which thanks to the Outlaws is being cut. Because of how the much of Middle East now is oil less and they terrorist groups are all but gone with a good chunk of the male population. There's little reason to keep the army as it was during the war on terror. The soldiers are being called back and bases are being shut down. What's left of the Middle-East are shifting away from their old image as they rebuild their countries with women being in the greater number now. Which is a long uphill battle as without oil which makes up almost all of their exports, no one really cares about them anymore. And it turns out all the oil was transported to the middle of the outback in Australia which was discovered by a geologist completely by accident. Terra wrote on her blog she had put the oil there as she thought no one would ever think of looking for the oil in the middle of a desert in Australia. Which has made Australia the new oil country, but with the new power cells, cold fusion and other energy plans bought from the future. Oil won't be needed as much as it once was.

"Yes but we're nowhere near the tech needed to do so. From the files and video's sent back by the future JL, their villains are able to fight against them on an even playing field. Their weapons are able to bypass or simply wear down the shields and break through the armor suits. They also have the same tech that the JL have and the same standard power armor. The Outlaws still have the cutting edge in tech in that timeline, as stated by Terra and Ace, both of them working together can do just about anything. When the two mechs were in the JL base we managed to scan them and while we can recreated them with current the technology at hand. It will still cost more then it's worth," Clock King explains.

"What's the cost at an even number?" Eiling ask.

"Between 3 to 4 trillion," Clock King said.

"Which we can't afford right now," Waller said.

"Damn these budget cuts," Eiling said.

"With the war on terror over there isn't much left for hiding our budget now. And the heads don't want another disaster like with Luthor and Braniac. The JL are working with us now and with the knowledge of what the future might be like, the money is being put to different projects to deal with the unbalance gender numbers," Waller said.

With the knowledge that the male to female numbers will be shifting to more females which already being seen with births around the world. All the governments are working on dealing with the problem. The cost of in-vitro fertilization is quickly being reduce as tech heads are working on ways to make it cheaper then it is now. And more governments and companies are now looking to a more female dominated work force. The army is also making changes in allowing more female soldiers to fight in combat then it is now. But the army is still cutting back as the threat of the Middle-East has been taken care of and the peace keeping forces are being called back. Meant there wasn't as much red tape to hide how much money is being spent down. And the cold war era war plans that had been kept running are all but gone now, as there's no need for them anymore. Most of those projects are now seen as a hole to throw money in, which many were just fronts for the Cadmus budget. (5)

"Till something comes up we'll just have to bare that the Outlaws have the most cutting edge in weapon technology," Eiling said.

"Just remember that unlike the other heroes, Rorschach won't think twice about killing us if we cross him. Ordering a attack to wipe out the Middle-East is one thing, but Rorschach did the deed himself by letting all those people into his mind," Clock King spoke up.

"You're saying he's tougher then, I am in making those kinds of choices?" Eiling ask.

"That is what, I'm saying. According to the reports that has been done on Rorschach by the head sinks. He can stand doing the deeds himself and taking the blame for them. While people like you who work in the back rooms don't have to face public outcry or have your face flash on TV across the world for your actions," Clock King said.

"Which we barely managed to avoid," Waller said with what happen with Lex.

"And he did expose L," Eiling said seeing the point they're giving him.

"Rorschach doesn't want to rule the world. He just wants us to change so he can bare calling himself human again," Clock King said.

"Where did you learn that?" Eiling ask.

"Terra wrote it on her blog," Clock King pointed out.

!

Wayne Manor -

"Hello beloved," Talia al Ghul greeted Bruce as she enters the living room with their son, Damian.

In the living room the entire Bat clan had gathered expect for Batgirl who is still morning the lost of her father, Spoiler is with her to keep her company. Tim, Annie, and Starfire like Spoiler had woken up from the mind controlling helmets that had forced them to fight against Captain Marvel. They're still haven't returned back to active duty incase something was done to them, they're still being scanned for that. The three are down in the cave with Harold. Dick and Jason had come as well, they had wanted to meet Thomas, besides meeting Damian.

"Another son?" Thomas ask looking to his son, eating a piece of cake Alfred had served to everyone.

"Another one that, I didn't know of," Bruce explains.

"Bruce it's just her right? No more women," Selena ask him.

"I hope so," Andrea said.

"I'm Alex," Alex said to his half-brother.

"Damian," he answers.

"I see he take after you," Selena said.

"Two mistresses and a wife to be," Thomas said shaking his head.

"Well, I like to think, I was his first wife," Andrea said staring at Talia.

"Second yes but only in that order," Talia said staring back.

"Third times is the charm after all," Selena said joining in on the staring. Bruce look between the three of them and rubbed his forehead.

"This is going to be a public nightmare," Thomas said already seeing the headlines.

"Fits his lifestyle as a playboy," Jason said.

"Hey Talia what's with your escort?" Dick spoke up getting everyone's attention as he look up to see people, numbering at least a dozen dress like a cybernatic ninja appearing outside the windows.

"This isn't one of those, get rid of your rivals is it?" Selena said as she and Andrea look to her.

"They're not mine," Talia said drawing her gun.

"No they're mine," a voice called out from the hallway. Alfred was shove out of the hallway, revealing the leader of the ninjas.

He's dress in a power armor like the other ninjas are wearing but had a clear viewing helmet that allowed people to see his face. Bruce stared in shock seeing the face of his old rival.

"Kyodai. It can't be, I saw you die," Bruce said.

"Sorry rich man but, I have been brought back to life," Kyodai answers. And was met with a headshot from Talia which was stop by the force field.

"The shields make long range attacks useless, got to get close," Bruce said throwing his chair at Kyodai who blasted it with his palm blaster, but the blast just blasted the chair into pieces that still hit him. (6)

The ninjas outside burst into the manor firing their palm blasters at the Wayne family. Which were block by the shields of the Omni-tools they have on. . Thomas allowed a ninja to get in close so he could, drive the fork he was using into his throat. While the ninja was still alive he grab him using him as a shield as the other ninjas fired their blasters at him. Taking the sword the ninja was using, shove the dead ninja onto one of its fellow ninjas knocking him down and attack the other ninja. The sword was made to be able to bypass the shields, which it did as Thomas with a single strike each to the neck, killed four ninjas stands and killed the fifth who was knock to the ground. Everyone was stun still Thomas had quickly killed half of the attacking force. (7)

"Grab a sword and attack," Thomas shouted as he resume his attack on the remaining ninjas.

"You heard him," Jason shouted as he pulled out two energy blasters and shot at the ninja in front of him. He fell back as the shield protected the ninja and allowed the ninja to advance on him. The others picked up the swords of the fallen ninjas seeing they can get through the shields. Bruce joined his father as they fought Kyodai, while the others fought off the remaining ninjas. Alfred getting up from where he was thrown took the two heirs out of danger, while their mothers fended off the ninjas trying to attack the two boys.

"Titans Go!" Robin shouted leading Starfire and Claydoll into battle. Claydoll sent one ninja flying through the broken window it came from. Starfire prove that her energy beams are powerful enough to break through the shields the ninjas are using, causing one of the ninjas shield's to fail, followed by three head shots from Talia to finish him off.

"Retreat," Kyodai seeing they're out numbered.

Kyodai and his remaining four ninjas broke off their fight with the bat clan and escape through the windows. Kyodai stop in his tracks as a batarang struck his shield. Looking up ahead he saw Batman with Robin, Batgirl, Catwoman and Spoiler the first four are all wearing different costumes. Then Kyodai found himself under fire by Talia's personal bodyguards who have been alerted by the sounds of battle. Taking a glance at his shield energy levels he saw the machine gun fire was wearing down the shield. Harold joining on in, wielded a large EMP gun he's been working on and blasted the ninjas grouped together. Causing their shields to fail for Kyodai's remaining ninjas, who were cut down by the gunfire that was raining down upon them. Kyodai only survive as his armor is built along the lines of the Outlaws built armor, as with all of the top leader working under Joykill.

"Shadow King," Kyodai shouted seeing all of his ninjas dead.

A large cloak figure appeared next to Kyodai, Talia's bodyguards open fire on him, but their bullets just sank into him. Starfire blasted him, that caused Shadow King to grunt in pain. The burning green light of Starfire's energy burns him.

"Forget fighting. Just go," Kyodai

"Fine," Shadow King said wrapping him and Kyodai in darkness and disappeared.

"Okay does anyone want to start on what's going on here?" Robin ask seeing his other self standing outside the manor with Batman, Batgirl, and Catwoman, dress differently.

"You first," Spoiler said having been the one of found the other bat clan after seeing the Bat signal. With Batgirl still out of it, she went instead and found the different universe versions of the bat clan.

"This is going to take awhile," Bruce said seeing a young him dress in the bat suit.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The Bat Clan from, The Batman.

2 - The Blue Falcon is from the revamp shown on Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc.

3 - Kraft Lawrence and Holo from Spice and Wolf.

4 - Cat's Don't Dance

5 - Cadmus and other black opt projects would need a lot of red tape to hide their budgets.

6 - The mass produce shields work the same way as the shields in Mass Effect. If an object isn't moving fast enough it won't activate the shield. Rorschach and the Outlaws shields have been custom built for themselves and adding other features that makes them much more powerful. Joykill is mass producing the shields for his forces and has to cut back to save on cost as he has an army to supply. There's a reason why in the Batman movies, the suit Batman wears which is a prototype battle armor, never made it past the testing stage.

7 - Once both sides face against each other with the same level tech it's more of an even playing field.

!


	75. Escape

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Escape –

In the bat cave the younger counterpart of Bruce stood before his older counterpart. Both of them had traded stories and compared information on what had brought the younger one to this world. The other Robin was talking with his counterpart who had taken the name of Nightwing. Batgirl was by herself as she had found out that in this world her father had been killed, Robin, Claydoll, Starfire, Alex, Jason, and Damian are with her. Spoiler had gone back to stay with the older Batgirl to give support. Both Catwoman's are with Talia and Andrea.

"This Joykill has been world hopping and gathering tech and people from other worlds," the younger Batman ask.

"Yes and thanks to Murky spilling soda on the machine, caused it to overlord. Which should be the reason why your team was teleported here. The JLA have been getting strange reports of things and people appearing out of nowhere. Which lead to the idea that the overlord of the gateway machine is the thing behind it," the other Batman said.

"Is there a way home for me and the others?" the young one ask.

"We have the gateway machine . We can send all of you back," the older one said.

"By the way," the younger one said looking over to the four older women.

"Stick to one and you'll be fine," the older one said.

"I hope that she's not going to just move in," the younger one said looking to his Catwoman who now knows he's Bruce Wayne.

"If she's anything like mine, she will," the older one said.

"Since she's getting information from your women, how about giving me some ideas how to handle her?" the younger one ask.

"Remember this. She likes to play around and will take action when don't expect it," the older one said.

"She's getting the better of him at every turn," Thomas said existing the room he and Harold went into. He's now dress in power armor that's been made to look like the Batman outfit.

"Jason you're with me," Thomas called out.

"Where?" Jason ask.

"The police reported a family killed, with their mouths cut to look like smiles," Thomas answers.

"Mother is here?" the older Bruce ask to the shock of the younger one.

"Yes boys your mother is here," Thomas said. "And, I have to stop her."

!

Star City Wildcat's gym -

Kenich scream as he was spun around by his legs as Polly spun around holding his legs. He had tried to say that he doesn't fight girls, but Wildcat still had Polly fight him. He had tried to use her strength against her while not fighting, but she just overpowered everything he tried on her. The masters had told him that the fighting arts could always defeat foes stronger then you are. But they only been thinking about normal people not metas, some of whom made fighting skills useless. Polly stop spinning and held him upside down in the air by his leg.

"Pipi as you can see, this is what happens when a arrogant kung-fu fighter tries to fight against a metahuman when they have no experience in fighting one before. In this case someone who is as strong as Wonder Woman. You can see she's just playing around with him, if she was fighting for real she would easily punch his head off. Fighting styles don't matter if you can't even hurt your foe. Becoming a superhero who has no powers you have to learn how to fight against superpowers, as villains don't have much compunctions against killing or maiming their opponents. You need to fight using your brains or you will just be killed. I remember one fighter who thought he could easily fight any villain because he's a skilled fighter," Wildcat said to Pipi both of whom are outside the ring watching the one sided fight. (1)

"What happen to him?" Pipi ask.

"He tried to fight the Joker and was sprayed in the face with acid," Wildcat said.

"What about Batman or you when you fight against superstrong villains?" Pipi ask.

"The gloves I and Batman wear have padding and metal knuckles so we can punch harder without hurting our hands. I have gloves that are thick with metal knuckles so that, I can punch villains who if punch without a glove, will hurt the person who punch them more then them," Wildcat explains. (2)

"Can, I train with you?" Kenich ask.

"Not till you start fighting back against Polly here," Wildcat said.

"But, I don't fight girls," Kenich said.

"Sorry kid but in this business you will have to. What happens because you wouldn't fight a girl for personal honor you cause the death of someone else?" Wildcat said.

"But, I…," Kenich tried to think of something.

"Kid for Batman he doesn't kill for a code of honor, but it's a stab to his heart every time he saw the bodies that the Joker use to leave behind. He fights anyone to protect others. If you can't let go of that no hitting girls, then you will learn it the hard way. You could have saved someone, but didn't because you wouldn't fight a woman. Is your personal honor worth that?" Wildcat ask.

"No it isn't," Kenich said.

"Remember kid having personal honor or code is one thing. But once the shit hit's the fan, most of those are just pointless," Wildcat said.

"You mean like the no killing code?" Kenich ask.

"Yes, I believe in the no killing code for a reason. You see, the saying that killing someone is a hard thing to do. It's just bullshit. Because it's just too easy to kill. Believe me, I know from hands on experience. You have to live with what you have done," Wildcat said.

"Well, I can live with it," Pipi said.

"You're sure about it?" Wildcat ask.

"Tell me after you have your legs broken and left outside of your city. So you can watch as it's destroyed before your eyes. Then tell me what to feel," Pipi said.

"You're right, I can't," Wildcat said. Remembering when he and the soldiers he was with, raided a death camp. He still had nightmares what he saw there. He and the other soldiers just stood by as the freed prisoners tore their former guards to pieces. What could he say to them about being better, when he saw what was done to them. Some of them did just that but others didn't care. If he was put through what those people went through, yeah he would have been with them tearing those guards and personal to pieces as well.

!

Joykills Base -

"Murky still is a pain even with him gone," Shadow King said to Joykill who is with Voltage. He and Kyodai had return from the mission losing all of the ninjas that were with them.

"I was right about the overload," Voltage said.

"From the facial scan from the cam. The old man that's was with them is Thomas Wayne," Joykill said looking over the fight.

"Yes, I saw," Kyodai said as the old man is the main reason why the attack failed. "There's also another matter. One of the women with Wayne is Talia al Ghul."

"Yes and has mothered one of the children of Wayne from what the scans are telling me," Joykill said.

"Ghul will be trouble," Kyodai said as he heard about Ghul when he was still the Ninja.

"Rorschach handle him easily enough," Voltage said.

"Yes he did," Joykill said.

The alarms of the base sounded getting everyone's attention.

"There's a break in at the teleporter," Voltage said bringing up a screen.

On the screen, a blue unicorn is using her magic to help fend off the robots guarding the teleporter with the aid of a young girl dress in a red bodysuit. Two older people were helping them, a human pig, wielding a wrench and a woman using a metal pole. Another young girl a blonde is at the controls trying to start the teleporter, a pink furred dog is shaking in fright at her feet.

!

Teleporter Room -

"Hold them off for a bit longer," Penny shouted to the others as she tries to figure out how to work the controls. She had met up with the Trixie, Wordgirl and Courage in the air vents. She doesn't know what happen to her uncle or to the others. All she knows is that she was caught like all the others on her world. She joined them as she pointed out that they had no idea how to work a machine like a teleporter, while she's a tech head who might.

Once they made their way to the teleport room they saw they weren't the only ones who had the same plan. A humanoid pig and a older woman were fighting their way through the robots guarding the room. Seeing they were being overwhelmed they joined in, as this was their only chance to escape.

"Well hurry up," Trixie shouted as she lifting things with her magic and throwing them at the robots coming to recapture them.

"We can't hold them off," Wordgirl adds punching through one robot then using the broken robot as a weapon against the others. The only thing on their side is the fact the robots are sticking to melee fighting as their energy weapons could cause damage to the teleporter. And they weren't built for fighting as they were just worker robots to operate the machines of the base.

"Just pick a place and lets go," the pigman said pulling out wires from a robot.

"Anyplace is better then here," the woman said fending off a group of robots.

"Hurry!" Courage said.

"Got it!" Penny shouted as a portal open on the transmat.

"Good," Wordgirl said tossing a robot into a group of them. She and the others leap into the portal.

!

Back with Joykill -

"Where did they teleport to?" Joykill ask Voltage.

"They were teleported to Japan," Voltage said looking over the data on the computer.

"Then they might meet with Rorschach. Send a squad of soldiers to recapture them. It's time to see how well they will do in the field," Joykill said to Voltage.

"Oh it," Voltage said.

!

Smallville-

Supergirl once again found herself back on the farm but this time in costume. The Kent's had called about two strangers who had suddenly appeared. What was strange was that both the man and woman looked out of place from the way they're dress. And the fact that they rode on a old fashion cart pulled by a horse and acted as they have never seen modern things, from cars to indoor water.

"Okay so you two suddenly found yourselves in this world," Supergirl ask.

"One moment everything look different from where we were," Lawrence the merchant said. He and Holo are in the restaurant that everyone in Smallville stop to eat.

"The air of this world smelled different too," Holo said not hiding the fact that she has wolf ears or a tail. With all the strange beings in this world she figured that she just wasn't that strange as people paid more attention to Supergirl then her.

"And you're a wolf goddess," Supergirl ask Holo.

"That's what people use to see me as," Holo said happying eating some apple pie.

"You're taking this well," Lawrence said.

"A wolf goddess is no big deal around here believe me," Supergirl said.

"Can you help us return back to our world?" Lawrence ask.

"But you don't have to hurry," Holo said as in this world she'll be able to taste so many things made out of apples that are unknown back home.

"The JL should be able to help you," Supergirl said.

!

Europe -

Shinning Knight, Vigilante, Atom Smasher, and Zatanna being back by some UN Soldiers got control of the castle that the ogres came from. Turns out that they're led by a Duke Sigmund Igthorn who found themselves suddenly transported to this world by a unknown means. Igthorn had sent his ogres to conquer the lands around his new kingdom. But after the heroes toss the ogres around and that the ogres are scared of magic, they gave up. And Igthorn was arrested.

"Okay what do we do with them?" Vigilante ask looking over the ogres.

"They should remain in the castle, till we can send them back to where they came from," Shinning Knight said.

"Seal up the castle with guards to keep them from escaping and dropping them some food once awhile," Atom Smasher said.

"Can we have those tasty cakes oh powerful mistress?" Toadwart ask Zatanna.

"Mistress?" Zatanna ask.

"Oh yes you defeated Dukie," Toadwart said.

"Looks like you're their new leader," Shinning Knight said.

"Great what am, I'm going to do with them?" Zatanna ask.

!

In the Ocean -

Aquaman look over the bodies floating in the water. His forces defeated the strange invaders, it seems once all the creatures who look like the creature of the black lagoon were killed. The crabs lost the will to fight, and started obeying the commands of his people.

After looking over the bodies of the leaders, it was found out that they're turtles. Which explains why they couldn't command them as none of his people could command turtles. The crabs seem to act as lower cast workers for the turtles, obeying their commands. Which they now follow the commands of his people.

!

Japan Kanto region -

Young men and women are battling each other on the streets in brutal fights to the death all to reenact a war 1800 years ago. All to gain the Imperial Seal which would allow the school who holds it, the rule of all Kanto. Now in the ruins of a old industrial park the strongest schools have come together to end their gang war for once and for all. For the fights that they use to have all ended once Rorschach and his group appeared. They saw how easily he handled any fighter in Japan and the latest raid on the island showed that they be no match for him or his group.

Which is why they're going have a massive free for all with their best fighters to see who would hold the seal. Nanyo Academy, Kyosho Academy, Seito Academy, and the other schools are all there. They only have one shot at this as anything else might gain the attention of the Outlaws.

They were about to start if off when a portal appeared in the middle of the fighting ring before disappearing. A strange group of people came out of it, two of them look normal enough, the others on the other hand. A pink furred dog, a girl dress as a superhero and a pigman. The last on the other hand caught many of the young women attention.

"EEEK! A REAL LIVE UNICORN!" Hakufu shouted out jumping up and down.

"Wow!" Ryomou said staring at the blue unicorn.

"Let's make it the school pet!" Ryubi said eyes sparkling. Her three bodyguards Kanu, Chouhi, and Choun said nothing but too had sparkles in their eyes as well.

"MUST RIDE!" Koumei chanted as she became a zombie seeing the unicorn before her.

"Let's get it," Chinkyu said to her lover Ryofu.

"Yeah," Ryofu said as she had always dreamed of having a unicorn.

"HEY I'M NOT AN ANIMAL! YOU HAIRLESS MONKEYS!" Trixie shouted hearing the females talking about making her into a pet.

"IT TALKS! EVEN BETTER!" Hakufu shouted out.

"Look out! They followed us!" the pigman shouted as the portal reopen and soldiers in heavy armor and weapons came pouring out. The number 20 in all, 10 of them are Soldiers, 5 of them are Heavy Support, 1 of them is a Dead-Eye, 2 of them are Assault troops and the last two are Tanks. (3)

"Take them!" the lead soldier shouted as they open fire on the crowd of student fighters.

The students scream as they ran for cover, many of them were cut down or caught in the blast zones of the explosive shells used by the Tanks. Some of the students tried using their fighting skills, but were cut down before they even reached the soldiers. For the soldiers even as they reloaded their weapons, the other soldiers covered them. The Assault troops proved that their armor made the fighting skills of the students useless as the armor is made to withstand metahumans. (4)

Hakufu scream seeing her fellow classmates dying around her she thought she was going to die but the firepower aimed at her deflected by a shield. The unicorn created a force field around the remaining hairless apes. Wordgirl flew into the mass of soldiers using a car as a shield. She crush 4 of the Soldiers and 2 of the Heavy Support when she was stop by one of the Tanks. He fired a explosive shell at the car causing it to blow up, sending Wordgirl flying into a building.

"Run for cover!" Penny shouted as every ran for it.

The remaining soldiers open fire on the running students only for a stone wall to pop out of the ground. Teleporting in the Outlaws came once someone called the cops about gunfire. And the found a slaughter taking place.

"Kill them," Rorschach said.

The soldiers responded by opening fire on the Outlaws. Their shields being built to take on Superman level beings, withstand the onslaught but they saw their shields being drain from the attack. It could only mean that the weapons being used against them are designed with them in mind. The two Tanks fired their energy cannons at full power at the twins, overloading their mechs shield's sending them flying backwards.

"Ace, I can't use my powers on them," Terra shouted as she had tried to crush the soldiers in their own armor.

"On it," Ace said as she forms two force fields around the Tanks and then compresses them, crushing the Tanks like soda cans. Terra seeing her power won't work on the soldiers, summon rocks and smash some of the soldiers between them.

Rorschach seeing the twins hurt run into the soldiers as they fired their weapons at him. His shield is being worn away but held as he slams into one of the Assault troops punching him in the head with his shotgun gauntlet. But the helmet is designed to withstand such blows, which is why Rorschach had to punch him two more times before the helmet gave. Rorschach was sent flying backwards from the sniper round from the Dead-Eye made to be able to power through shields and Rorschach's shield was already worn down, the only thing saving Rorschach is the armor he wore. (5)

Seeing Rorschach falling, Terra and Ace combined their powers on the Dead-Eye, Ace ripping his limbs off followed by Terra smashing him underneath a large rock. Black blasted two Soldiers heads off, while Coldcast simply overload the shields the Heavy Support have frying him inside his own armor. Hat created a demon portal and Menagerie using her pets pulled the remaining soldiers into the pit.

"Rorschach are you okay?" Terra said helping him up.

"The twins," Rorschach said recovering from the sudden impact.

"We're okay," the twins replied as the mechs are built to keep them safe. The cockpit of both mechs are heavily armored to prevent the twins from being harmed.

"It seems like Joykill is stepping up his game. Those guns pack a powerful punch," Black said.

"Gather the weapons," Rorschach said to Ace.

"Done," Ace said teleporting all the weapons back to their base. She then turns her attention to the group the soldiers had came for.

"Thank you for the help," Penny said.

"You all were captured by a unknown force and were taken away from your world," Coldcast ask.

"Yes how did you know?" Penny ask.

"We met some people who had been taken from their world by Joykill," Black said.

"Hey look what, I found," Menagerie said carrying Wordgirl in her arms, she's badly hurt as she never had been hit by something as powerful as that shell.

"It hurts," Wordgirl said.

"We better call in the JL," Terra said as they're better at handling these kind of things.

"Do it," Rorschach said as he looks over the bodies of the students killed by the soldiers. Then to the remaining students who watch from afar.

"They're fighting in a gang war between schools for a Imperial Seal modeled after the 3 kingdoms period of China," Ace explains teleporting the seal onto Rorschach's hand. Which he breaks into pieces with his bare hands.

"This gang war is over. I will check up on you kids later. I will kill some of you for what you have done that would cause me to kill you. Anymore fighting, I will just break you one by one," Rorschach said to the surviving group of students.

"Rorschach what happen?" Superman ask as he and some members of the JL teleported in.

"Joykill," Rorschach replied.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Unless you have experience in fighting against superstrong villains or foes, even a master fighter will either be maim or killed. Because there's a reason why only animal trainers of people who know how to handle themselves around large animals both plant eaters and meat eaters. Fighting against a bear with nothing but your fist can be done but only for those who know what they're doing. For everyone else even people who are master fighters who can knock out a human with a single blow, fighting against a bear that's bigger and stronger, who can take damage that would kill a human 10 times over. They're dead meat. And in the case with the Joker, well he would just kill the fighter with a gun or one of his toys. Only fighters who train like Batman does or at least train with people who hard won their experience with villains, be able to fight against supervillains. Like in Assassin's Creed 3 when you hunt a bear just using your hidden blade, it's only because of years of training and upbringing as a hunter, that the Assassin isn't killed by the bear.

2 - Most of the heroes who fight only with their fist, wear gloves for a reason. Bare knuckle fighting is as damaging to the winners hands as it's for the loser. Black Carney uses her legs more then her fist.

3 - Troop type for Joykill's army.

The Soldiers have hardened body armor that resists even the most powerful firearms, and reinforced helmets, making headshots difficult to achieve. Are armed with Battle Rifles that are designed to fight shield foes and metas.

The Heavy Support are the battlefield suppression specialists. Armed with auto cannons or energy cannons, while being protected by their heavily reinforced battle armor.

The Assault troops are the elite melee troops with flexible but solid system of body armor that significantly enhances their defenses against firearms. They are armed with reinforced gauntlets with extended knuckles, that also have inbuilt tasers.

The Dead-Eye troops are the sharpshooters equip with powerful sniper rifles. Their armor would allow them to turn invisible and their helmets would be able to track just about anything. They use bullets that can punch through most armors.

The Tanks are more of a mobile artillery unit than a soldier. Equip in heavy battle power armor and with a dual purpose cannon that can fire rapid-fire heavy machinegun slugs or explosive shells, depending on what the situation calls for. The power armor gives them super strength that allows them to toss most tanks around like toys.

4 - The soldiers are bio-soldiers who are much stronger then normal humans. They're minimally trained as Joykill is mass producing an army. They have shields on the same level as the Mass Effect shields but lower grade then the ones the Outlaws or the JL have. As to cut cost in mass producing the shields aren't as good as the heroes. The real danger comes from their numbers, and their ability to carry out orders without being able to tell right from wrong. Even the cast from Ikki Tousen who are powerful fighters won't be a match for them as they're unarmed or using melee weapons, while the others are armed with firepower. And the rule of cool isn't working for them in my fic. Being able to dodge a bullet or two is one thing, but for fighters who never had to dodge machine gun fire. There's a reason why heroes don't fight against gunmen in wide open spaces where there's nowhere to hide or hide behind.

5 - The weapons the bio-soldiers use are made to work on the shields of the Omni-tools. Because current guns aren't very effect on shields from Mass Effect, while the guns from Mass Effect are. With those weapons Joykill's soldiers stand a better chance against the Outlaws. Like how someone armed with a normal gun stands no chance against Superman as even shooting him in the eye won't work, while someone with a energy weapon stands a much better chance.

!


	76. Field Test

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Field Test –

"The bio-soldiers all died," Voltage said to Joykill. "We really should be using the resources we have in building more of my robots."

"Yes but they did better then most," Joykill said having rewatched the video fee.

"Better weapons and equipment does that," Voltage said. "But they still fail to kill them."

"They were only to test the effeteness of the new equipment in the field," Joykill said. "The test showed that if there were more of them, they could wore the shields down with their weapons. And the armor, I created resisted Terra's power."

"She can't crush them inside their own armor, but she still can crush them between rocks," Voltage pointed out.

"Yes, but now, I don't have to worry about her ripping everything to pieces," Joykill said. "But that still leaves Ace."

"How do you handle someone who only has to think for it to happen?" Voltage ask.

"Make her spread out her thoughts on too many things at once. She has to keep control over herself or her powers will run out of control," Joykill said.

"Make her spread out her powers," Voltage said thinking that might work. "But wouldn't she know how to handle herself thanks to the skills her future self gave to her."

"Yes she has learned the skills, but she hasn't had the years of experience that her future self has. Both she and Terra have the skills but not the experiences in using them," Joykill said. (1)

"We use their inexperience against them," Voltage said seeing where her boss is going with this.

"Of course," Joykill said.

!

JL Tower -

"From what, I manage to find out. These bio-soldiers seem to be what all those past bio-soldiers were leading up to. They have nearly indestructible chemical, hardened tissues, bones and surgically implanted wiring all throughout their bodies. Like the first ones that attack the Titans, but more advance. They have been upgraded with synthetic weave in bones, micro-fibers in the muscles, synthetic fibers woven through the skin, making them much harder to kill. In fact without the Life Orb giving them life, I can't see how these bio-soldiers can even be alive, let alone being able to fight like they did. All these upgrades wouldn't even be possible to use on a normal human, the strain would kill them," Fran said having been brought onto the station to look over the bodies of the bio-soldiers. She's giving her findings to the JL and the Outlaws.

"Simple they were made that way," Rorschach said.

"True but whoever this Joykill is has tech and understanding of them that can't be found on this planet," Fran said as she had gotten her hands on one of those demon things when Darksied had first launch his attack on Earth before being driven away. Looking over that body made her realize that the tech and her understanding of how things work only took her so far. For the demon's body she couldn't figure out how it was done, was made.

"So it's a villain from another planet that we're dealing with," Green Lantern said having fought against mass produced soldiers before.

"But these bio-soldiers from the brain scans, I did. Show me that they have no high levels of brain activity. They were made to only know how to fight and follow orders," Fran said.

"Dealt with that more times then, I like," Green Lantern said.

"We should compare notes then. We might be able to find a pattern or where the tech came from," Fran said.

"That won't do any good as they have a gateway machine," Jade said who's in the room with her uncle, Pey'j and Trixie. Courage is with Wordgirl in the medbay, she's still recovering from the hit she took. And Penny is in the lunch room.

"That's how they caught us," Pey'j said.

"They attack our planet looking for tech and people with strange energy levels," Secoundo the little AI buddy of Jade's who handles her account, and digitalizes items for later use.

"Is there a way to trace the way back to their base?" Batman ask.

"Sorry but we were only trying to get away," Jade said.

"Just have too keep looking then," Rorschach said heading out.

"Going back to Japan?" Superman ask.

"There's still work to be done there," Rorschach said.

"We can send some JL there," Wonder Woman said.

"Try to get to the problems before we do," Rorschach said as he and Fran are teleported away by Ace.

"Glad he's gone. Have a bad feeling coming from him," Pey'j said.

"You have no idea," Batman said.

!

In another world -

Garlic Jr. watches as the Youmas drain dry the last remaining people in the ruins of the village. Jadeite and Mimete had wanted to test their Youma forces on targets that could kill them. So they choose this world full of ninjas to do so. They didn't came alone as Garlic Jr. had wanted to have his own Youmas to join in on the fun.

Tirek, also came wanting to see if there were anything worth turning into his slaves. And he wanted to see his three slaves in action. Nightmare Moon, using her powers over the moon caused the seas to rise flooding most of the world, while her sister Tyrant Sun burned the rest. Broken Heart using her new power turn people into hollow shells without any kindness within them. Which caused them to not care what happen to the people around them, leaving people who could have been saved or needed help to die. They didn't even cared enough to fight back as they saw there's no way of fighting back so they just let themselves be killed. (2)

"This was a waste of time," Tirek said to Garlic Jr. watching as the last of the ninjas fell before the might of Jadeite and Mimete's forces. Both of whom are fighting along side with their troops. Wanting to field test their upgraded powers and equipment given to them from Joykill.

"You're sure there aren't any you want to turn like those princesses?" Garlic Jr. ask.

"A waste of time. Their jutsus are worthless against modern weapons," Tirek said as most of the ninjas fell to the Youmas as they're armed with guns and shields. "Sure one on one they could have fought against the Youmas but even then, they simply didn't have what it takes. They're too specialized to be much use for what Joykill is planning. Besides why have a small number of troops when you can have an army. That evil group were strong for this world but were quickly overwhelmed by the Youmas. We didn't even had to fight any of them ourselves."

"Yes, I would had no trouble at all in dealing with this world on my own," Garlic Jr. said. "Even those giant animals weren't any trouble at all."

"That blonde haired kid did cause some trouble," Tirek said as his rainbow of darkness proved to be less effected on him then the others of his village. He had used the rainbow to transformed people into mindless beast who attack anything he commanded them, which was anything that wasn't on his side. He would leave them behind after they're done here. So any survivors that are left would have to face an army of monsters who would kill anything that wasn't like them.

"Simple enough to handle," Garlic Jr. said.

"You left a deep hole where that village use to be," Tirek said.

"Like we could use it. Besides that mountain with those faces on it was an eye sore," Garlic Jr. said. (3)

"When we launch the attack please don't do that where you will cause as much damage to our side as the heroes," Tirek said. As the much of the remaining villages that wasn't facing the burning sun, were first blasted by Garlic Jr. before the Youmas attack them. Which meant much of the village was already gone and most of the people there dead before the Youmas even got there. He only left on village intact so the Youmas could have a real battle to show what their training has done for them.

"Of course that's the whole reason why Joykill hand picked us. We can control ourselves better then other villains. And won't backstab each other on the drop of the hat," Garlic Jr. said.

"Besides once Joykill is in control of his world. Well there are plenty of other universes for us," Tirek said.

"And with the army that Joykill has created, will make things much easier for us," Garlic Jr. said. Watching as the last of the ninjas were killed by the Youmas. For all their training meant nothing in the face of modern tech and the skills to use them. Yes he would have a few Youmas to act as his personal guards and elite troops, while the bulk will be bio-soldiers like the ones who did better against the Outlaws then others had. For this world had shown him that while the ninjas are powerful, there were just too few of them to make that much of a difference. And they died easily enough when shot enough times with standard guns that some of the Youmas used.

"Having a place to rest and regroup if things go wrong is always a good backup plan," Tirek said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Both Ace and Terra have the skills and know how to use them from their future selves. But they lack the real world experience in using them. Like any skill you learn, it takes experience in using the skill you learn to get it right. Like driving a car, you need experience in driving a car before you can get your license. Both Ace and Terra know how to use their new skills but need time using them to master them like their older selves did.

2 - Turning people into hollow shells who can't feel, isn't as harmless as it seems. In the cartoons for children where this happens, never really shows how it would really work. For good reasons. For without feelings to drive people, when face against something that can kill them, they just lack the passion to fight back or save themselves or others. Why care about walking into a deep pit, or onto a busy road. You would just die sooner then later.

3 - Garlic Jr. is as powerful as Goku was when he fought against his brother. Which means there's little for him to fear in other worlds, where people who can destroy whole planets are rare.

!


	77. One Piece

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

One Piece –

The Marine Headquarters, is centered on a crescent moon-shaped island that is composed completely of bricks and steel, with cannons on the edges. At the back of the island, standing large, tall and proud is the Marine Headquarters building. On the center of the island is an execution scaffold, and around it is a city for the families of the Marine soldiers. All stood empty for what's happening today. The execution of Ace of the Whitebeard pirates.

The Marines gathered in large numbers to fight against the Whitebeard pirates. Famed Marine soldiers, have gathered from around the world around one hundred thousand elite troops in all await the battle that lies before them. Surrounding the crescent bay and the island as a whole stand 50 marine vessels. Along the coast stand countless heavy cannons and visible upon the coast. At the very fore of the marine troops stand the 5 twisted pirates who may determine the outcome of the battle, the Royal Shichibukai.

Meanwhile at the very rear of the plaza upon the towering execution platform itself the central figure of this conflict. Second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates Portgas D Ace awaits his fate. And watching sternly over him stand marine headquarters greatest military force the three marine admirals. All the forces of justice imaginable at this moment in time await the arrival of the Whitebeard pirates, ready to prevent the retrieval of Ace.

The people watching and the people on the island were all still recovering from the shock that Ace is Gol D Rogers son. When a massive flying ship appeared over the horizon. The ship appears to be a floating island with high trees as masts, its base is purely solid earth floating in mid-air with the ship's deck mounted on the top. The sails are all rectangular shaped and oriental looking, and the biggest one has a familiar Jolly Roger on it. The Marines who saw the Jolly Roger even the Shichibukai felt shock seeing the Golden Lion Pirates who are lead by Shiki the Golden Lion. Who before Shanks took over his position was one of the Yonko's of Gol D Rogers time. (1)

The ship has also been upgraded as it now has modern equipment installed on it. The ship has jet engines and hover jets helping to keep the massive ship in the air. The pirate crew all are armed with modern guns, missile launchers and modern field guns, which used shells instead of round bullets. (2) And a powerful shield that made weapons of this world useless against it.

"Hello world, I'm back!" Shiki shouted as his face appeared on a large screen, appearing underneath the huge ship.

"Shiki you're back," Garp said staring upwards at the flying ship.

"He had to reappear," Sengoku said as dealing with Whitebeard would take the best they have. But against a former Yonko... They be lucky to get out of this with the island intact.

"That's right. You really think, I wouldn't miss this? The son of one of the few foes, I have fought on an even level, like Whitebeard," Shiki said.

"You're here to save him?" Sengoku ask.

"Yes and offer him the same offer, I gave his father. To join up with me," Shiki said.

"I'm loyal to Whitebeard," Ace shouted out.

"Even so, you will owe me for saving you. And having someone like you around, will give me something to remind me of my age," Shiki said.

"You really think you and one ship will change things?" Sengoku ask.

The cannons on the sides of the ship fired using artillery shells, sinking the wooden battleships. For the armor piercing shells weighing 2700 pounds used are meant to do battle against WW2 era battleships, with thick metal armor. And ships of that era can take a beating that would kill a modern ship. And compared to the wooden battleships, meant they're dead meat. Then missile pods unleashed their payload on the remaining ships. The missiles each carrying a payload of napalm. The crews of the ships scream as many leap into the water to escape the burning ships.

The three Marine admirals few into action. Each of them use their most powerful attacks on the flying ship. Ice, magma, and light struck the ship but to everyone's surprise their attacks hit a shield surrounding the ship. Kuma step into action and use his shockwave attack on the ship. But even that attack failed to get through the shield, but it did drain nearly half the shield energy. Which is why one of the many energy cannons fired on Kuma, blasting him into pieces. Kuma's body being robotic is the only reason why he even survive the attack, with him missing about 50 percent of his body that is. The other Shichibukais having jump out of the way of the blast zone look down upon their fallen number and turn their attention back onto the ship.

"You really think, I wouldn't have been preparing for this day. I spent 20 years getting ready to show the world the true terror of pirates. But then, I met these two and, I change my plans," Shiki said as the screen widen to show two people standing on either side of him. To the right of him is something that looks like a human shaped burlap sack, with eyes and a mouth. On the left is a woman who is very thin, with long white hair, and her skin has a green hue, carrying a staff with an orb on the end. They're standing on the deck of the ship out in the open.

"Greetings, I'm Oogie Boogie," Oogie Boogie said.

"I'm Morgana," the woman said.

"And we're the ones who gave Shiki his new toys," Oogie Boogie said.

"We needed someplace to test how effective our new bio-soldiers," Morgana said.

"And while, I wanted to use my own. I couldn't pass a chance like this," Shiki said.

"Bio-soldiers?" Sengoku ask.

"Yes these," Morgana said as she had magically teleported a army of Neo Warriors into the surrounding city. They kept hidden till they gotten the order to show themselves.

The marines were taken aback as a army of blue skinned monsters appeared coming out of the surrounding city. The Neo Warriors are soldiers created from the Neosapien broods, which Joykill had discovered and took some samples to test out. They're the prefect front line soldiers as they didn't need any form of training as they use the skills of the animals they're mixed with. Ants, Felines, Raptors, giant Rhinoceros, Scorpion, Spiders, coming out of the buildings, Bats, Eagles flying high above, and Crabs marching out of the sea. All of them armed with advance weapons that are meant to take out e-frames.

"WHITEBEARD IS HERE!" one of the lookouts shouted as a fleet of pirate ships came into view.

"No not now," Sengoku said.

In the middle of the bay, four ships came up. The four main ships of the Whitebeard pirates.

"Started the party without us?" Whitebeard ask looking up towards the image of Shiki.

"Yes, I did," Shiki said seeing that Whitebeard hasn't aged well since he last saw him.

"Let's party!" Oogie Boogie shouted as he starts some battle music with his backup band of the five youmas who make it up.

The marines were gunned down as the rapid fire of the weapons the Neo Warriors are armed with blasted through them. Even the ones who weren't armed proved to be stronger then even a fish man. The giants fell to the sheer firepower of the flying ships main guns. The marines fought back against the monsters, who killed three to five for everyone that fell. The devil fruit users proved to be more effected in fighting them, till the Neo Warrior started to ganged up on them.

The logic fruit users quickly found out that the energy weapons can hurt them and enough hits killed them. As Akainu fell as Neo Warriors around him poured their firepower on him. The energy beams work like using a hose to wash away a sand statue. While the logic fruit users can regrow lost body parts it doesn't work if their bodies are blasted away faster then they can regrow. Akainu fought too the end taking out many Neo Warriors till there wasn't enough of him left. His body just became too spread out and too little for him to survive.

Kizaru flew up into the air turning into energy and tried to attack the flying ship again. He poured his energy onto the shield trying to break through. The energy beams fired from the ship simply absorbed into his light energy form.

"Fool," Morgana said as she used her magic staff to fire of energy that froze Kizaru in mid-air and turn him back to normal. She lowered him down upon the ships deck.

"Why can't, I move?" Kizaru ask.

"She's using magic which seems to cancel out devil fruit powers," Shiki said.

"Magic?" Kizaru ask as he was force to kneel down.

"Yes, I'm a sea witch," Morgana said.

"And, I'm hungry," Oogie Boogie said as he walks up to Kizaru and bent downward, chomping on his head. He lifted Kizaru who was still bound by Morgana's magic and stuff the rest of his body into his mouth.

"That's one way to get rid of them," Shiki laughs seeing one of the top Marine fighters being eaten alive.

"Yup and tasty," Oogie Boogie said as he spat up the clothes and bones of Kizaru.

On the ground Sengoku could only watch as the Marines were being slaughtered in front of him. He had setup a plan to deal with Whitebeard but not for this. He grin his teeth seeing the pirates joining in on the fight. Looks like there's no choice but to stand and fight or die trying.

!

Naruto's World -

Garlic Jr. watches as the clean up crews sent by Voltage salvaged through the ruins of the village that was last hit. He had only stayed around while the others left, because he wondered if there were any ninjas left worth his time. He had felt someone strong for this world still alive somewhere and he wanted to kill this last one. The clean up crew is gathering resources, to build more robots or grow bio-soldiers. Seeing the Youmas in action with modern weapons, gave him ideas how to take over worlds. Or he could always use the Black Water Mist to turn all into his servants. But the last bottle was used up, and making more will take years to do.

"Garlic!" Naruto shouted as he appeared in front of Garlic Jr.

"So you did survive," Garlic Jr. said looking upon the young man barely a adult standing before him.

"I will make you pay," Naruto said remembering how after his return from the training trip, how the world became a nightmare.

The weapons and gear that the invaders had made most of the jutsus and weapons useless against them. Then there were the one who caused the sun to burn anything that it shine upon, while the other caused the seas to rise flooding most of the world, that wasn't burnt. Then came the army who slaughtered everything they came across. Using any kind of jutsu to hide or confuse them didn't work, they saw right through them. Their weapons and some kind of barrier surrounding them made the skills of the ninjas useless against them. Then there was the one standing before him. The one who had flown into the Leaf Village and attack. He watch as his friends fell to the small man, even the summons fell before him. He was force to unleashed the fox to fight him, but all that did cause Garlic to stop playing around. He simply flew up into the sky and unleashed a powerful blast that left a hole where the village use to be. (3)

"You really think you can beat me?" Garlic Jr. ask.

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here to kill!" Naruto shouted as he used all of his energy into one attack.

He knows his world was already lost and there was little hope left. He wouldn't be a match for the soldiers or those robots, as their weapons easily killed, too many strong ninjas. He had survive but the fox died in that blast having used all of it's energy trying to save itself. But he wouldn't just die without at least taking the one who destroyed his village down with him. His fist connected with the smirking face of Garlic Jr. unleashing all of his remaining energy, causing a powerful blast of energy. The blast engulfed Garlic Jr.'s head all force onto one small spot for maxima damage, that would kill anyone else, especially since Garlic Jr. didn't even bothered to defend himself.

"I have avenge you all," Naruto said to himself thinking of his fallen friends and feeling himself totally drain of energy.

"Nice try," Garlic Jr. spoke causing Naruto to lift his fist off of Garlic Jr.'s face.

"No it can't be," Naruto said seeing his final attack fail.

"Yes it can," Garlic Jr. said as he pointed his hand at Naruto and blasted a hole into his chest.

"No it can't end here," Naruto gasp falling on his face. "Not like this. Not wit…"

"Brave soul," Garlic Jr. said walking away from Naruto's body. For all the training from hell he had put himself through, was worthless in the end. (4)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Shiki is to date the only pirate who could have been one of the Yonko's of Gol D Rogers time. Because he's on the same level as Roger and Whitebeard, because he could fight against Roger and showed no fear when dealing with Whitebeard. And he's powerful enough on his own to destroy half of the Marine Headquarters.

2 - The reason why in One Piece world that bullets don't really work on people, isn't because guns are useless. It's because the guns that are being used are flintlocks. Let's not forget that the modern firearm is a _vast_ improvement over the early models when it comes to aiming and reliability. When your projectile-thrower will be more useful as a club if the weather gets a bit too damp for it, it better be a really _good_ club. Consider, too, the problems that'd be caused if your enemy does not helpfully clump together and the best your guns do for aiming is 'point in general direction of the enemy.'

The guns in One Piece world can be render useless by having the powder becoming wet from rain. And the bullets which are nothing more then round balls, aren't as fast or as powerful as modern bullets. Which means the bullets are bigger and slower then modern bullets which is why guns aren't that good in One Piece world. They're also smooth barrels, so the bullets don't twist around as they exit the barrels. Without the twisting of the bullet as it exits from the gun, means it's not as powerful, range or being able to hit targets well.

With modern guns on the other hand makes guns much more deadly. A example would be from being hit by a slingshot to being hit by a crossbow. So there, I have pointed out why people in One Piece world can survive being hit by bullets, because the guns are flintlocks using loose powder, have smooth barrels and round balls. And they can't be fired repeatedly without reloading after one shot. The reason why you don't see that in the anime or manga, is the rule of cool is in play and showing people reloading their shots after firing one shot would take scene time away from the action. In short being shot by a gun with one round is one thing, being shot repeatedly by a modern gun that can be fired between 8 to 30 times given what type of gun it is, is a whole other thing. And for people who can turn into elements, being hit by bullets is one thing but being hit by energy weapons is a whole other thing. Since the weapons are based on weapons from Apokolips, who are use to dealing with beings made out of energy or something like that. Who have weapons who can kill said beings. And the weapons are leftovers after they invaded in the Superman cartoon.

So there no going on about how modern weapons introduced by Joykill wouldn't hurt or be effected on the One Piece crew. These weapons are meant to be able to kill metahumans who are just as powerful or stronger then the people of One Piece world. And for Haki seem to being ki or chi energy under a different name. While Haki can harden the user bodies or weapons, there's nothing that can't be broken if enough force is used on it. Superboy Prime proved that by breaking the universe apart by hitting it enough times. And the same rule applies in any universe in my fic, as it's true in the real world. I don't care how harden a Haki user body is, if the weapon can hurt Superman which all of Joykill's weapons are made to do, there's no way anyone in One Piece world be able to survive being shot repeatedly by said weapon. And the weapons used by the Neo Warriors are the same ones used in the cartoon against e-frames, which range from light tank to heavy tank in terms of armor and firepower.

3 - Garlic Jr. only has been using his first form not his giant one. Which tells you how powerful he is compared to the people of Naruto's world. Rule of Cool which many comics and anime work on, doesn't work in my fic. Naruto even with all of his training, is no match for Garlic Jr. who is on the same level as Darksied is in strength and power. And the ninjas lose their advantages of hiding or surprise and had to fight soldiers with automatic weapons that they never had to fight or defend against. They couldn't hid from the Youmas who can sense where they are by feeling for their life energy as it's their food source. The ninjas found out the hard way as the jutsus they used to hide or using shadow clones didn't work on the Youmas who could see where they are and which ones are real. It be like trying to hide from an animal which is trying to eat you when your bleeding.

4 - There's a reason why you have a mix of modern tech and medieval setting in Naruto's world. Like how there are modern technology while there isn't any guns or cars. Is to have a reason for ninjas to be around. Like delivering messages, instead of just picking up a phone. Or delivering something to another village instead of just taking a car or a train. The author made the world like it is, so the world wouldn't be so advance that ninjas don't have any reason to exist. If a piece of technology would get in the way of ninjas doing cool ninja things, it doesn't exist. This is why you don't have motor vehicles or telephones, because they would obsolete running through forests and relying on messenger birds, but you still have computers, televisions and oddly short-wave radio.

!


	78. One Piece 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

One Piece 2 –

"Shishidou Academy is a boarding school reserved for the children of the financial and intellectual elite of Japan, where the future leaders and CEOs of the country are prepared for their future. As a result, the school is full of arrogant, aggressive, class conscious people. It also has imprison students against their will and people who this academy sees as trouble. And has imprison this man a Mr. Shirasagi as with the students for years," Rorschach said to a live board cast all over the Japan airwaves and online.

He and the Outlaws stood in front of the academy having freed the people held in the prison underneath the school. Being force to kneel in front of the cameras are Reiji Abidani and Isamu Shishidou the headmaster. The cameras had filmed everything from the Outlaws taking over the school horribly maiming the school staff for helping to cover what happens in the school. For the head teacher and the headmaster, Rorschach had other plans for them. Tomu and his friends he made at the school stood nearby.

"The treasure that you have been searching for is long gone," Rorschach said to Shishidou.

"What you mean?" Shishidou ask.

"Savage found that treasure long ago and took it," Rorschach said. "Everything you have done would have brought you to nothing more then an empty hole in the ground."

"What now?" Abidani ask.

Rorschach answers by snapping his neck and then stomp on Shishidou's head smashing it open like a melon. He turns his attention to Abidani and drove both of his thumbs into his eyes and pried his skull open. Rorschach nodded to Ace and she teleported all the Outlaws away, leaving the students in a state of shock.

!

In One Piece World -

Sengoku rally the marines as they were being pushed back by the combine might of the pirates and the army of former Yonko, Shiki. The pirates are bombing the island with cannon fire while the monster army fought the ground battle. Most of the cannons have been destroyed by the flying ships guns some of which are lasers like the Pacifista army is using. With the lost of two admirals, Sakazuki and Kizaru, left him little choice but to call out everything they got left. He even raised the sea wall to help prevent the pirates from joining the ground attack. He had ordered in the Pacifista army to step into the battle, which numbered 20. (1)

They're helping to hold ground as their sheer firepower is making a big difference in the battle. Armed with lasers from their hands and mouth capable of causing massive explosions and piercing powers, causing tremendous damage to targets. They're the only ones who are doing any real damage to the monster army, as it quickly became apparent that the bullets and cannons from their side, did little to kill the monsters. But even they are falling to the powerful weapons the monsters are using. The marines armed with blades found it very tough to cut through the thick skin or shell plating of the monsters. (2)

Mihawk is cutting through the monsters easily enough but even he was being overwhelmed. His sword was a blur as he block the lasers being fired at him, he was force back as he quickly realized that if they managed to group together or get behind him, he would be shot. Doflamingo is laughing his head off as he slices and dices the monsters apart. Hancock is holding her own against the monsters as her powers worked on them but only when she physically strikes them as the monsters aren't effected by her Mero Mero Mellow attack. Moriah is summoning zombies to fight as well as stealing shadows of the monsters causing them to burst into flames in the open daylight. The Haki users are also making headway but they were too being overwhelmed. (3)

A massive explosion destroyed one of the wall sections, letting the pirates to join the ground fight. With all the navy ships having been destroyed by the flying ship, the pirates didn't had anything to stop them from sailing into the bay.

!

Up Above -

"Ooh look at mess they're making down there," Oogie Boogie said as he watches the fighting. He and Shiki are keeping their eyes on the action going on below.

"The shields are being worn down," Morgana said as she's keeping an eye on the shield protecting the ship from enemy fire. While the black powder weapons did little to no damage to the shields of those with the range, the devil fruit and the laser fire from the robots are slowly draining the energy levels.

"Will it hold?" Shiki ask liking the technology given to him. Sure it wasn't as much fun being able to see the looks in people's eyes when you kill them. But having control over the sky while others don't made it fun. Being able to attack from above without having to worry about a counterattack, made things easy. Sure devil fruit powers and those lasers could hit the ship but most cannons with the power needed to break down the shields didn't have that kind of range.

"I'll enforce it," Morgana said as she uses her magic to add a lay of protection to the ship. "But thinning out their numbers will help."

"Well then," Oogie Boogie said looking to his backup band. "Look after things while, I'm away."

Oogie Boogie leap off of the ship and fell downward to the battle below. He landed in front of some marines who open fire with their flintlocks, but harmlessly pass through his body. Oogie Boogie returned the flavor by opening his mouth and let a swarm of bio-engineered hornets. The marines scream as they ran as the small bugs sting them with powerful venom that killed slowly and painfully. The hornets swarmed all over the marines who had no defense against them. (4)

Oogie Boogie laughs as he sent his hornets to handle the five robots attacking the ship. The hornets covered the robots bodies, finding small openings on them. Once inside the hornets went to work using their jaws to cut through anything they could find. Or just getting their bodies smash to pieces on moving gears or just gumming up the works. Causing all five robots to shut down as wirings and other important things were destroyed from within. One of the robots blew up as the laser barrel became clog with bugs.

"What do we have here," Doflamingo as he appeared in front of Oogie Boogie.

"Just the boogie man," Oogie Boogie said as he launches himself at Doflamingo by landing on top of him.

"Too easy," Doflamingo smiled as he cuts Oogie Boogie's body apart. But his smiled turned to shock as he sees the sack man is full of bugs, which burst out of the sack like a cloud.

Doflamingo screams as all the bugs within Oogie Boogie's body fell on him. He tried dodging out of the way, but they were just too spread out and all are after him. They swarmed all over him, they got into everywhere. His ears, his nose, his mouth, all chock full of bugs, he could even feel them crawling through the back, and to his utter horror up his pee hole. The bugs bite everywhere, outside and inside his body. Doflamingo couldn't see anymore as the bugs burst open his eyeballs. He fell to the ground as all the bugs converged on what's left of his body. (6)

Oogie Boogie reformed his sack covering as he took form. The silk worms and spiders that made up his body quickly made a new sack to contact his body. But to do so they needed lots of food to do so, which Doflamingo provided, as his bones were picked clean. Oogie Boogie spat out some more hornets to attack the marines, when a swift wind blew all of them away.

"Ooh what's this?" Oogie Boogie said as he faces off with Mihawk.

Mihawk said nothing as he cuts Oogie Boogie to pieces, but only for him to pull himself back together. Oogie Boogie spat out more hornets only for Mihawk to swing his sword creating a gust of wind blowing all the hornets away. Oogie Boogie let out a grunt as he waves for Neo Warriors around him to take care of his problem.

Mihawk was once more force to retreat as the Neo Warriors fired laser beams at him. He could deflect some of them but he seen what happens if even one hits any part of his body. Then there were the raptors who could spit acid, if he did wipe clean his sword after blocking one of the acid spits, it would had eaten away his sword. (7)

"KILL ACE NOW!" Sengoku screamed out seeing the battle is quickly becoming one sided.

The two marines standing besides Ace, raised their lances high to kill Ace, but stop as two fist punch them off the platform. Coming into view are a group of pirates who had sneak onto the island from the back. Luffy, Jinbei, Crocodile, the revolutionary army, and pirates led by Buggy made their appearance. They had seen the battle going on and Luffy had wanted to head straight into battle. But Buggy had pointed out it would be better to sneak around from the back, as he didn't want to be caught up in the battle, since he saw it's Shiki who's attacking. Both Jinbei and Crocodile backed up the plan as well, both having seen what Shiki a former Yonko before Red Hair Shanks took over his empty slot.

"Don't worry Ace, we're here to save you," Luffy said as he help his brother onto his feet.

"Here," Jinbei said as he breaks the seastone locks on Ace's arms.

"Thanks," Ace said feeling better with his powers back working.

"Finally made it," Gasp said still sitting near Ace.

"You again?" Buggy shouted out.

"So the cannoneer is all grown up," Gasp said remembering that while Buggy is the weakest of Roger's crew. He's talent was always in working the cannons. (8)

"I won't let you escape!" Sengoku shouted using his devil fruit powers. He grew into a giant and blasted a beam of light at the pirates on the platform.

Buggy scream seeing the beam heading towards him. But the beam was block by Shanks who had arrived earlier then expected. The fighting stop as Shanks's pirate crew made their appearance known. Having two active Yonko's and one former, drove all the fighting spirits out of the Marines.

"This war is over. And if anyone wants to fight. We'll take all of you on," Sharks shouted out.

"Why are you always stealing the spotlight!" Buggy shouted at him.

"It's been a long time," Shiki said over the screen.

"Yes it has," Sharks said staring upwards to Shiki. "Why show yourself after all of this time?"

"I couldn't let the son of one of only two people would could fight me on an even level," Shiki said. "And I still would like him to join with me. The same offer that his father turned down."

"No, I won't," Ace shouted out.

"There's still time," Shiki said. "All Neo Warriors pick up the wounded and comeback. I made my message clear."

"And what's that?" Whitebeard ask.

"That this is my age now. Even without you and your allies coming along. I would have still won. The day of sailing the seas is over. For, I'm going unleash the age of air pirates to the world. This is my age now," Shiki smirks before the screen disappeared.

The pirates withdrew from the battle carrying their dead and wounded with them. The Neo Warriors step into a glowing portal that took them back onto the ship, Oogie Boogie joining them. The remaining Marines did what they could for their wounded. Sengoku look over the damage and knew this is only the start to things to come.

On the airship, Morgana smiled seeing the pirates have won and the Marines defeated. With the world watching news would quickly spread out far and wide. A new era of pirates would rise up, now that the Marines had lost so many of their most powerful forces. And with Shiki left with all that's has been given to him, and an army of Neo Warriors to call upon. This world would become hell.

Then after Joykill's plan is completed, she would return to this world. She would easily handle any problems to be found, with the powers and resources that Joykill will gain, once everything in the other world has been taken care of. But if things went wrong, she could always escape to this water world. She had already setup a base with robots expanding and building an army of minions for her to control. Yes she would control the seas of this world and be in complete control of it. As once she gets the Trident in her world. She will have control of the seas. And in this world with so much is nothing but sea. She can easily sink the islands who try to fight back, the rest will soon follow.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The official number on the One Piece Wiki page says only 20 of them fought in the Whitebeard war.

2 - The Neo Warriors from Exosquad are made to be able to fight against mechs and in the cartoon they're shown being able to pick themselves up after being blasted by lasers and missiles. They were made from the ground up to be able to survive fighting against heavily armed mechs with little more then their own claws. So yes they're very tough to kill with a bladed weapon.

3 - Mihawk would be overwhelmed by a mass volley. The same as with the light sabers users. As there is no way anyone is fast enough to block everything when being shot at from all sides. And Hancock can't effect the Neo Warriors as they're made without any sex drive at all.

4 - I don't care how strong someone is. Having hornets or bees attacking you will cause anyone to run away. Unless you're well protected or have a power that protects you.

5 - Doflamingo easily dodges strikes as he did with the giant Oz Jr. But dodging a swarm of bugs is a whole other thing. As anyone who has every been in a swarm of bugs like, I have will tell you.

6 - Oogie Boogie even if this isn't the Kingdom Hearts version is still pretty damn scary when you really think about what he's able to do. Unless you destroy every last bug, he will always come back. And ripping off his sack body that holds the bugs all together, wouldn't weaken him. It would just make things worse, as Doflamingo could tell you. Think of every scary thing that bugs can do to a human body, from getting under the skin, to laying eggs in your brain. That's what happens when his bug hive is free from it's container. Most comics and animes don't really show how powerful being made up of many small bugs are, for being too hard to think up a good defense against it, and the fact that it's really creepy.

7 - If advance space age metal of Exsquad isn't strong enough to protect against the acid of Neo Warrior raptors, then unless it's made to be acid proof, no metal in One Piece can survive either.

8 - Buggy is the weakest member of Roger's crew. But, I figure it's because he rather fight using cannons then fighting hand to hand. Since his Buggy balls are powerful enough to destroy a whole city block. Which makes him more of a real pirate, as real pirates rather use cannons to weaken or scare into submission targets, then risking themselves in battle.

!


	79. The Opening

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

The Opening –

(Background music of Marvel vs. Capcom 3 plays.)

Still image of Superman flying towards, Tyrant Sun. Tyrant sun is covered in flames and light, while Superman's eyes are glowing red.

(Scene Swifts to another location)

Nightmare Moon is unleashing her darkness upon a city. Captain Marvel faced off against her.

(Scene Swifts to another location)

Broken Heart is facing off against Green Lantern and Red Tornado. Around them are empty shelled people.

(Scene Swifts to another location)

No Heart is facing off against Doctor Fate, Zatanna, Blue Devil, and Etrigan. Joined by Grumpy Bear the last of the Care Bears.

(Scene Swifts to another location)

Tirek is unleashing his darkness rainbow upon, Green Lantern and Doctor Light. Both are combining their light base powers to fight against it.

(Scene Swifts to another location)

Batman and the rest of the bat clan are facing off against Kyodai and his cyber ninjas. They're battling on roof tops as other battles go on around them.

(Scene Swifts to another location)

Voltage stood with her arms raise above her head, releasing lightning from her hands. Around her robot army of Mr. Static are doing battle against the JL members. Joined by some of their villains.

(Scene Swifts to another location)

Garlic Jr. in his first form stood his ground as he fought against the combine might of several heroes. Wonder Woman, Orion, Commander Steel, Manhunter, Aquaman, and Plastic Man. Pippi and Lurky are with them.

(Scene Swifts to another location)

Chrysalis stood with Jadeite and Mimete, leading their forces against the combine forces of the Reapers and Hollows, working together. Shinning Knight is leading Zatanna's ogres giving them aid.

(Scene Swifts to another location)

Mildred Hubble stood with Holly Hobbies unleashing their magic upon Morgana. She's casting a shield around her as she does battle with Trixie and Inza.

(Scene Swifts to another location)

King of Shadows loams over Captain Atom who's using his powers to hold off the darkness coming from him. Around them the Outlaws are fighting against the bio-soldiers. Blue Falcon and Dyno Mutt battling against bio-soldiers. Pey'j, and Jade rode on top of the Haunted Tank, as it steam rolled over the bio-soldiers. Joined by others who have been taken from their world. All making their way to a massive flying fortress, with a big hole on its side.

(Scene Swifts to inside the ship.)

Terra stood next to Rorschach as they stared at Oogie Boogie and his backup band. Other Mother stood with them. Behind them is Joykill with his arms around his back watching.

(Scene Swifts above the flying fortress)

Ace is shown floating over the city. Buildings, cars, and other objects are floating around her as she unleash her full power. Hovering above her in a enlarge form is, Kain.

!

In a film cutting room -

"Well what you guys think?" Ambush Bug ask looking over his shoulder. He had put together a opening to the fan fiction they're in.

"I like it," Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"Same here," Bat-Mite said.

"Too bad it can only be written and not seen or heard," Freakazoid pointed out.

"Well its hard to create a fan opening for a crossover like this," Ambush Bug said.

"Just trying to find the footage is hard," Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"Not to mention making it on your own," Bat-Mite said.

"That's true," Freakazoid said.

"So what now?" Ambush Bug said as even in the comics he's a rare sight. "Yes, I know that."

"Well at least you're still in comics, even if you are a obscure character. I had my own cartoon. Till, I got the can," Freakazoid said.

"Well, I'm only known in the Golden and Silver age comics till, I made a comeback," Bat-Mite said.

"Well you are a rip off of me. And Batman is a rip off of Zorro. Don't even get me started on that cheesy 60's tv show," Mr. Mxyzptlk said.

"I have you know without that cheesy show to keep fans of Batman alive, the later cartoon wouldn't have been made. Or having the Superman and the later JL cartoon be made," Bat-Mite pointed out. (1)

"Count yourselves lucky," a small man in a loose fitting green outfit with ill fitting glasses said. "I haven't been mention for years."

"Who are you?" Freakazoid said as he takes out a book of A to Z listing of all DC characters.

"He's Mopee. He was suppose to be Flash's imp but fans hated him so much that he's been written out of the DC world," Ambush Bug said.

"What's next the Inferior Five shows up?" Mr. Mxyzptlk ask.

"Yes we are!" Merryman said sticking his head into the room. "We been green lighted to show up next chapter."

"Why?" Freakazoid ask.

"You know the writer likes to put something funny or heart warming to lighten things up after some intense chapters," Bat-Mite said.

"And we get to be in a fan fiction finally!" Merryman said popping back out.

"Oh yeah," Freakazoid said before turning to face the readers. "So stay tune readers. And please write emails or demand for Freakazoid to be air on Cartoon Network again or my show be put on DVD. If enough of you take an interest. I can be back on the air. Or at least have a comic series."

"You do know they can find your show for free on you tube right?" Mopee said.

"I know," Freakazoid sighed. "Want to go bug Slade and his daughter?"

"We're in," the others said as they race out the door.

Leaving Mopee behind.

"So long folks," Mopee said to the readers. He left the room knowing it be a long time before he reappears in any form of fiction again.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Sure the show was cheesy. But that's what made the show so beloved by fans. Because without that show, all the Batman films and cartoons without have been made.

!


	80. Upgrade

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Upgrade –

In Wayne Manor -

Robin has been kept in the manor ever since he was rescued with the other Titans. They're all being kept an eye on as the JL have no idea what has been done to them, while they were held by Joykill. Which is why all the Titans are being kept an eye on by one of the JL members. That left him at the mercy of both Starfire and Annie, who have been working together after seeing how well their older counterparts got along with each other.

"Robin what do you think?" Starfire ask as she models her new outfit to him. She like the other heroes have adopted wearing power armor. Which is mainly gauntlets that increase her energy beams, with inbuilt Omni-tool. Knee high boots with thrusters allowing her to fly faster. She now wears a chest plate that leaves her lower torso bare as her old top did before, she also wearing a skort (1) made out of strong fibers. Selena had talked her into wearing it instead of wearing a skirt that shows off her underwear. As many heroines wear them as fighting while flashing your underwear really isn't a way to gain respect.

"You look great, but shouldn't you wear armor that covers you more?" Robin ask.

"Well the outfit, I wore is revealing, is it not?" Starfire ask.

"Yes, it is," Robin said trying not to think of the times he saw her underwear.

"Back on her planet it turns out that for her age is normal to wear that or less then that," Annie said. Because of her body is clay like, she couldn't wear armor, but she does wear a Omni-tool that will protect her for extreme heat. As that's how she and Starfire were taken out in the first place. Her body would be bake like clay in a oven, Babydoll bake her till she was almost completely dried out before stopping. (2)

"It is?" Robin ask.

"Yes it's normal for my people at my age to go around in what you would call underwear," Starfire said.

"Oh," Robin said blushing as his mind race with the ideas of what Starfire thinks is underwear.

"How's your new armor?" Annie ask.

"It works just find," Robin said as he's training to learn to get use to his enhanced strength while wearing the armor. And learning how to use his new Omni-tool with all of its features.

"Still down about us being kept on the sidelines?" Starfire ask.

"Yeah but who knows what has been done to us," Robin said as Manhunter had scanned all of their minds but didn't find anything. But more testing is being done on them to make sure that at no point the Titans wouldn't suddenly turn on them.

"It's better then risking everyone till they're sure we're okay. I wouldn't want to go through what Grumpy Bear went through," Annie said.

The three teens didn't say anything as they thought about Grumpy Bear the last of the Care Bears. The tech heads of the JL finally managed to rid of all the control units that were place inside Grumpy, that made him like the others do whatever they're commanded to do. All awhile being self aware of what they're doing and not being able to do anything about it.

"We all going to need to upgrade ourselves to face Joykill and his team," Robin said.

The other Titans back at the Tower are busy as well. They have upgraded their costumes into power armor to better fight against Joykill's forces. With the new gear they're now much stronger then they were before. But they still needed to train themselves to get use to their new gear before they can fight well with them. They wouldn't be taken down so easily again.

!

Elsewhere -

The five team members that made up the Inferior Five were once again sitting around in their base and home. Which is nothing more then a old ice cream shop, which they ran to keep up the rent and bills. They're not much of being heroes as they're so weak that they wouldn't be able to do anything if they didn't work together. They gotten better after Dumb Bunny came back from a trip to Vegas married to Ambush Bug, which change the name of the team to Inferior Six.

"With all those bio-soldiers running around you think we should help?" The Blimp ask. He and the others are in the back room of the ice cream shop watching tv, while White Feather is manning the front of the store.

"We would just get in the way," Awkwardman said.

"I'm sure with buggy we can do it," Dumb Bunny said

"Yes but who's going to be watching the shop while we're gone?" Merryman ask.

"We can't just close the shop," Ambush Bug said. "We don't have any issues to live off of."

"Dear remember what the writer told us," Dumb Bunny said.

"Not to bring up that we're comic heroes in a fan fiction world," Ambush Bug said.

"At least the writer gave us this place to live in," White Feather said sticking his head into the room.

"And we got money coming in," The Blimp said as he never realized how much people are willing to pay for ice cream on a hot day. Which is why the shop is located in a busy city in a desert.

"Unlike what happen to us when we were drop off in this time," Awkwardman said.

"At least you didn't get drag into court and get exiled from the mainstream comic timeline," Ambush Bug said.

"So are we going to be joining the fight against Joykill or not?" Merryman ask as all members all look through the computer screen.

"Well maybe he'll put us in during a battle and make us adaptational badass totally different from our canon counterparts," Dumb Bunny said.

"No that's not going to happen," Ambush Bug said.

"Wait so we're not going to be taking a bigger part in this fic?" White Feather ask.

"No just on the side lines. Which is better then being in limbo," Ambush Bug said.

!

Joykill's Base -

"Alright Oogie Boogie, the new bugs should work now," Joykill said as he had created a several small robot size bugs to work inside Oogie Boogie's sack body. Using the devices that are called pokeballs, he created a way to turn giant bugs into small ones. Oogie Boogie can fire a beam that would catch any bug and turn them into small versions of themselves, before being eaten, joining the hive mind. Only becoming their giant selves once they exit Oogie Boogie's body.

"Here we go," Oogie Boogie said as he spat out a scorpion turning into a massive scorpion called a radscorpion found on a nuke wasteland. Followed by a giant tarantula hawk wasp, called a cazador.

"Good it works," Joykill said.

"And they all follow me," Oogie Boogie said. Any bug that he eats becomes apart of him, and he's able to spit out bugs that will attack anything he commands them to do. But of course if the bugs get too far away or outside his body for too long, he lose his control over them. But of course they will enter a blind rage and attack anything nearby.

"I can create some bug base bio-soldiers that you can store inside your body," Joykill said.

"Ooh that be good," Oogie Boogie said. (3)

"Such wonderful upgrades you have given us," Other Mother said as she has been upgraded as well. Putting herself into some of the bio tanks, her spider form is now much stronger. Her true form now is more like her first form, but is protected by a hard exoshell that acts as natural armor all over her body. She can fire webs from her hands now, to either trap or use as razor wires. She has four long spider legs that allows her to move fast, or use them as weapons, as the legs end with sharp ends that can punch through metal.

"I won't make the same mistakes as the other villains have made," Joykill said. With his test on failed bio-soldiers he's been able to create better and more powerful bio-soldiers. Using the data from those test he's been able to upgrade the powers and bodies of his allies. They're now much more powerful then they use to be. Even the magic users have been improved by having cyber upgrades which allows them to handle more magical energy, or draw more power then they could before.

Garlic Jr. on the other hand was the most improved as his body could handle the cyber enhancements that would kill anything else. But of course the upgrades have to be able to work with the size differences between his two forms. The upgrades have made him much stronger, and given him new powers. With a power cell embedded inside his power he's able to generate more energy then he could before even in his first form. And if it comes down to it he could always set off his power cell which would destroy just about anything in it's blast range. Which Garlic Jr. would survive no matter what. But even with the upgrades he's nowhere near the power level of the heroes of his home world.

"I'm surprise you haven't upgraded yourself?" Oogie Boogie said as he besides Kain knows what's hidden behind that mask Joykill wears.

"I'm saving that for later," Joykill said.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Skort is a pair of shorts with a fabric panel resembling a skirt covering the front or is hiding underneath. Which, I figure most heroines and villainess wear when their outfit includes a skirt. Or they would be flashing their underwear all the time.

2 - I'm not sure that Clayface would be bake if enough heat is poured onto him. As, I never read a comic where this is brought up. But it does make sense as his clay body needs some water in it to remain claylike.

3 - Oogie Boogie is going to be like Soundwave from Transformers. Able to summon minions out of him. Ideas for bug minions will be welcomed.

!


	81. Corruption of Children

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Corruption of Children –

In a higher plain that even greater then the gods of the DC verse, a meeting is being held. They are the Endless (Destiny, Death, Dream, Destruction, Desire, Despair and Delirium) are a group of beings who embody various aspects of the universe in the universe where the other earth came from. The Endless do not rule, but spend most of their time fulfilling their functions: in Death's case, by infusing life in newborns and leading the souls of the dead away to their destinations; in Dream's case, by overseeing the Dreaming and regulating dreams and inspiration; and so on. However, some of the Endless are more dedicated to their tasks than others. The younger Endless (especially Desire) are known to play games with mortal lives, and one of the Endless, Destruction (often called "The Prodigal"), abandoned his duties altogether. When this happens, apparently that aspect of existence becomes random and arbitrary, rather than being supervised by any individual. However, if one of the Endless is destroyed, he or she will be replaced by another aspect of their role.

Each of the Endless has a realm, a place of uncertain location, geography, geometry and physics in which they are absolutely sovereign. Within their realm, each member of the Endless has a gallery. In the gallery hang picture frames containing symbols, or sigils, of the other Endless; holding a sigil and calling for the Endless it represents is a way for the Endless to contact each other. Destiny is also able to call his siblings with his gallery of paintings of each of them. The Endless are generally uncomfortable in each other's realms, and do not travel between them except in the case of absolute necessity. Death is the exception; she freely travels within the other's realms, as she goes wherever she needs to go.

Destiny is the oldest of the Endless, and is portrayed as a tall figure, obscured within a brown robe and cowl. He reads from a large book chained to his right wrist, which contains all past, present, and future events. He does not leave footprints, nor does he cast a shadow. Destiny's realm is a garden, the maze-like paths of which he walks continually. His book is his sigil in the galleries of the other Endless. Destiny is blind, although this doesn't appear to hinder him, and is always calm, detached and sombre even in extreme situations.

Death is the second eldest of the Endless, a family of anthropomorphic beings. A spunky, attractive, level-headed goth girl wearing an ankh (representing the afterlife) and often marked with a spiral Eye of Horus decoration under one of her eyes. She prefers to dress and act casually, and is on better terms with Dream than any of the other Endless. Her symbol is the ankh. Like most anthropomorphic personifications of death, Death meets with the recently deceased and guides them into their new existence. Unlike most personifications of death, she also visits people as they are born. Evidently, only she seems to remember these encounters.

Dream also known as Morpheus usually appears as a tall thin young man with bone-white skin, black hair, and two distant stars looking out from the shadows where his eyes should be. He customarily wears black, at times with a motif of flames (if not actual ones) dancing in the fabric (his regal vestments at times vary the black with purple, blue, or orange). He has a gas-mask-like helmet made from the skull and backbone of a defeated enemy god, which he wears in battle; this is also his sigil in the galleries of the other Endless. His everyday attire, more perhaps than his regal vestments, tends to vary according to the time period he finds himself in. As befits a king with an oft-noted romantic streak, a good deal of personal vanity seems consistenly to factor into his choice of appearance, balanced with consideration for (and/or condescension to) the sensibilities of those to whom he appears.

Destruction is the fourth eldest of the Endless, and is depicted as a big, red-haired, bearded man. He is also known as Olethros. In appearances set in earlier centuries, he is depicted wearing military gear such as a musketeer's uniform, or plate armor, though in more recent times he is shown in colorful clothes with no particular theme. When Delirium and Morpheus encounter him after being away for awhile, he has taken to wearing his hair in a ponytail, and owns a talking dog, Barnabas. Since he abandoned his responsibilities there is no sigil in the galleries for him, though he keeps his own gallery wherein is a sword, his sigil. Destruction abandoned his realm and his responsibilities some time around the turn of the seventeenth century. He did not cease to exist as the active aspect of Destruction, he simply stopped directing the affairs over which he has control. As he says, destruction did not stop, it was merely no longer his fault.

Desire is the third youngest of the Endless and the twin of Despair. It is a strikingly beautiful figure whose gender is mutable, becoming male, female, both, or neither as the situation warrants. It is often referred to as "sister-brother" by its siblings, particularly Dream. Desire blends in effortlessly with whatever environment it finds itself in. It lives in the heart of a massive flesh-and-blood statue of itself, known as the Threshold. Indeed, further strengthening the connection to hearts, Desire's sigil in the galleries of the other Endless is a heart of cut glass.

Despair is the twin sister of Desire. She is squat, flabby and pale-skinned, with black hair, gray eyes, and pointed teeth. Her voice is little more than a whisper, and she has no odor, but her shadow smells musky and pungent, like the skin of a snake. She does not wear clothes revealing her bloated misshapen form. On a finger of her left hand she wears a ring with a hook attached to it, with which she habitually carves her flesh. The hook is her sigil in the galleries of the other characters. Her realm is a gray space in which floats a white fog and countless mirrors, which are connected to mirrors in the human world, through which she looks on those who are in despair. The only inhabitants of her realm are her and her pet rats.

The last is Delirium, known to some cultures within the mythos as Mania, is the youngest of the Endless, yet still older than the rest of existence. She is usually quite short, and thin. Her hair changes style and color constantly, as do her clothes. Her shadow never reflects her shape, and is tangible, like velvet. She is said to smell of sweat, late nights, sour wine, and old leather. Her sigil in the galleries of the other characters is a multicolored, abstract swirl. Her realm is a chaotic, constantly changing mass of colors and strange objects and shapes, and contains a sundial with the inscription "Tempus Frangit" ("time breaks," a Latin pun on the phrase "Tempus Fugit", "time flies".) Delirium travels with a "guardian" of sorts, a German Shepherd dog named Barnabas, on indefinite loan from her brother Destruction.

They're meeting with Manhattan a being who because of a flunk in the system has become something that should have never had happen. His power to exist in every single timeline at once allows him to know everything that could happen. Something that even Destiny or Delirium couldn't do. Destiny can only see what is going to happen, while Delirium can seen everything that could happen which had change her from Delight to Delirium as she couldn't handle knowing everything. Manhattan could handle what he sees as he simply stop caring and the fact he was once mortal. Which gave him insight that Delight didn't had when she came into being.

"It has been written," Destiny said looking into his book. He had called this meeting with the rest of the family because it was written he would.

"Yes but the book can only show you the clear path," Manhattan said appearing.

"Why have you ask for this meeting?" Despair ask as she felt unnerved in his presents. For she feeds off of despair in all of its forms, but standing in front of him. She felt nothing, nothing at all.

The rest of her family felt the same around him for he does exist but at the same time he doesn't. He's not in any versions of Destiny's books, for he exist everywhere and nowhere. He's not alive or dead as far as Death can tell, or anything between. Dream can't understand what Manhattan dreams about as he doesn't dream in the sense he could understand. Desire can't feel any form of desire from him. Destruction even if he doesn't do any of his duties anymore, felt dwarf compared to him. For destruction goes in hand with creation as something must be destroyed in a sense to create something new, and Manhattan is just beyond his understanding. And finally Delirium who is the closes of the Endless who has any kind of true understanding of what Manhattan truly is, is horrified to say anything. For even they with all their power, have never done anything that would draw the attention of the creator. (1)

"The rips that open the verse to this universe need to be close off," Manhattan said.

"And you need us to do so," Death said.

"You know what happens if too many holes open at once," Manhattan said.

"Yes we do," Dream said.

"Why can't you?" Desire ask.

"He's going to handling the ones none of us can," Delirium said.

"How bad is it?" Destruction ask as there are some universes that are beyond their powers.

"None of you would survive," Manhattan said disappearing.

"So much for our Plot Armor," Delirium said. "This is a deconstruction fiction after all. Where plot armor and rule of cool doesn't work. Like when Naruto tried to kill Garlic Jr., it didn't matter he had a demon fox inside of him or he's been raised as a ninja. He's still just a young man who tried to take on a demon who's immortal and has the power to destroy whole planets. And the attack on the One Piece world, shows what would really happen once advance weapons meets with people who still use swords and flintlocks. Or how badly they would do against bio-soldiers who can fight against mechs armed with lasers and missiles. It doesn't matter how strong they are or how trained they are. They're still up against something that was made to be able to fight from the ground up."

"So true, I felt true despair when Rorschach went to Japan," Despair said. "How the fighters who trained for most of their lives. Quickly found out that it didn't matter how much they trained, for they're only using their bodies to fight against power armor, powers, and people who don't mind using guns. Even now in Japan the martial arts are taking a heavy blow. Fighters seeing so many of their numbers being easily taken down by people who don't follow their rules and equip themselves with advance tech, makes their skills useless. The future tech Rorschach's group uses makes most attacks useless against them. And with Savage gone to hide behind, many groups of fighters are suddenly have to face the real world. Many fighters have blindly charged on in thinking their fighting styles make them undefeatable, are gunned down. Because it doesn't matter if they are master fighters, for being shot with a gun, is still being shot with a gun." (2)

"Isn't Rorschach becoming a mary sue?" Desire ask.

"Only because he's not bond by the rules that others in this universe have to follow. Like always letting the villain live no matter what or like with Lex always believe he's not a villain even when it's painfully obvious. And he attacks the weak point that's as plain as a on/off switch on a robot's back. He's in a comic/anime crossover universe but thinks with the logic of his more real universe," Death said. (3)

!

In Japan -

L is in his safe house staying low. Ever since his meeting with Rorschach he's been in hiding. He watched Rorschach's every move in Japan, waiting for him to finish what he started. He hasn't even bothered to hide. For how do you hide from someone who has someone who can warp the world around her with a thought?

He could rely on the law as all of his past misdeeds have been made public. As Ace had scanned his mind and found his stash of data from all of his past cases. Then Terra post them on her blog, which revealed what he's willing to do to win, even if he's wrong. He had completely ruined the lives of many people just to win, even if he was wrong on who did it. And soiling himself on live tv had totally ruined his image, as a fearless PI.

He kept himself busy by looking into what Rorschach said that Savage had controlled Japan for years. And he found out it is true. All the crime and groups based in Japan had Savage hand in them one way or another. For all the groups where people base their power on their fighting skills, are groups Savage had made or backed up to create generations of powerful fighters. But from what he had gathered, Savage had lost interest long ago and only kept the groups around for genetic materials for future super soldier projects. For once robots and other advance tech started showing up, Savage knew that hand to hand fighting is just for the past or places where getting a hold of a gun is a hard thing to do. Because he knows it takes too long to train a fighter compared to having groups of gunmen, who can kill people much easier. Then once people with powers became common, well he was putting his efforts in creating soldiers with powers.

He's been the one who been searching for all the groups in Japan who have ties to Savage. From people in the government to groups who relayed on the fact they're protected by Savage to operate as they did. Wonderland and Yami could only get away with what they did, because of Savage. What remains of them are now having to face what they have done as the Outlaws have exposed them so badly the police couldn't make anything up to not to. Not without making them look even badder then they're public image is now.

L could only hope that his efforts in exposing the rot beneath Japan, would be enough to stay Rorschach's hand. It's the only hope he has left. For he knows the Penguin is still operating in Gotham for the fact that he's the information broker for Batman. He could only hope he could be the same for Rorschach.

!

In another Universe -

Tirek watches on a tall building as the city of New York of this universe burns. He's been busy gathering powerful heroes, twisted by his Rainbow of Darkness. A 11 year old Chinese American girl stood behind him. She was the Te Xuan Ze of Orchid Bay City, until he came along. Juniper Lee is magical like Captain Marvel expect she can't fly. A white haired teen in a black and white suit floated behind him as well. He's Danny Phantom, who is half ghost with powers. Another teenage boy is Jake Long, who as this city's guardian dragon. They watch as the three Evangelions destroy the city. Shinji, Rei, and Asuka each one suffering for the power, responsibility, peril that would crush most people, yet alone children.

In fact that's why he choose them. For each one of them have been saddled with the responsibility to either save the world or keep the world balance. He's surprise that they were able to keep themselves from falling apart for this long, for having so much laid upon their shoulders at such a young age, they were handling it one hell of a lot better than could realistically be expected. (4)

He took the darkness within them and brought it out. Each of their worlds are now reeling from what they did. Juniper destroyed the veil that hid the realm of magic, Phantom destroyed the gateway fusing the human and ghost worlds together, Jake revealing to the world that magical creatures exist and launching an attack on his home city. The Evangelion pilots cause their already ruined world to become worse. (5) He awoken the redhead from her coma, healing her with his rainbow of darkness. Then saved the other two before twisting their hearts to his own. But it didn't take that much effort, as the darkness within them were already bursting to free itself.

"Jake stop this," a old blue dragon shouted.

"I had it with this life," Jake said turning to his grandfather. "I have to give up so much for so little. Well, I'm not a selfless hero."

"Please, I know that spell transform you into this. Please let me help you," his grandfather pleaded.

"This is what I want. What, I always wanted. You really think forcing a young kid to take on all the crap you make me do, wouldn't have left me with issues? Well the spell didn't change me at all, it just made me stop giving a shit about the world and having to protect it," Jake said stepping out of the way as Phantom blasted the old dragon off the building with a ghost ray.

"Nice. He didn't expect that," Juniper said remembering the look on her grandmother when she took care of her.

"Why is it. They always act so surprise when it's plain that we would have snap," Phantom said.

"Come it's time to go back," Tirek said as he released his rainbow that wrapped around all of them. Teleporting them away. Leaving behind a city in chaos. (6)

!

At the Outlaw Base -

"You enrolled the twins into a school?" Fran ask Rorschach after she asked where the twins were.

"They need to learn how to interact with people and pick up real life skills," Rorschach said as he knows what knowledge can do for young people. The only reason why he even had an education was that he was taken as a ward of the state.

"Where did you place them?" Fran ask.

"In an American middle school, called X Middle School," Rorschach answers.

"You want them to have a normal life?" Fran ask.

"As normal as they can have at this point," Rorschach said.

"What about Ace and Terra?" Fran ask.

"Ace is the oldest and has a education from the program she was in. She also has all the knowledge her other self left for her to find in my mind. She says she's fine as she is and doesn't want to go back to school as it just brings back bad memories for her. As for Terra she is going to join the school to keep an eye on the twins," Rorschach explains. (7)

"Shouldn't they be preparing for Joykill?" Fran ask.

"They're still young. They need time away from all this. Handling what I have to deal with as a adult is one thing, but handling what, I have to do at their age. I chose to live this kind of life and the Elite can pick up the workload. Terra and the twins should try living like normal children their age. I never had a childhood and look how, I turn out," Rorschach said.

"Good point. But how will Terra, Hansel and Gretel hide their identities?" Fran ask.

"They will just wear glasses. And few people want to get my attention," Rorschach said.

"Glasses? No one is dumb enough to fool anyone with that," Fran said.

!

Meanwhile -

At the Daily Planet all the staff members expect for Clark Kent all suddenly caught a cold.

!

At the Eastern seaboard -

X Middle School is a sprawling institution that functions very much like a small city. Highlights include the corn maze, multiple composting piles for the garden club, an ice rink and Olympic sized pool, RC car track, convention hall, pier, boat dock, and more club rooms than you can shake a stick at. A pottery club with giant kilns, cooking club bigger than most residential kitchens, and a Safety Patrol will full forensic abilities. It recently added the high school grades after budget cuts caused some of the high schools to lose their funding.

Terra walked with the twins to their first class. Both of them are worried about being left alone. But Rorschach had wanted them to go back to school learn real life skills, and be able to deal with people. Even thought they are mentally mature for their ages, since they have to be, they are at the end still are kids.

"This is it. Are you two ready?" Terra ask.

"No," both of them answer.

"This is a big step for you two but it will help you two to gain social skills. And make friends with kids your own ages," Terra said to the two.

"Shouldn't we be training?" Hansel ask.

"And be like you and the others?" Gretel ask.

"You two are still young and can choose a different path then us. You two don't have to be like us," Terra said as she gently shove them into their classroom.

She look on as they went to their seats next to each others. Then she left to go to her own class. The twins have a second chance of having a real childhood. While she couldn't but with her attending school, it's nice to pretend she is just a normal girl.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - As the Endless are beyond the realm of the higher beings of the DC verse, Manhattan is beyond theirs. For you have to be something special to gain the attention of the creator. For even the Endless are nothing more then ants crawling through grass unaware of the creator who maintains the grass, as the creator is unaware of them. For do you really are aware of the ants crawling through the grass till they do something that gains your attention?

2 - There's a reason why Ra's Al Ghul uses generations of fighters, breeding them for ages and training methods that kill so many. For in a world where advance weapons and powers are more or less common, fighters have to go through training from hell just to be on an even level. And that his people have no qualms in using advance weapons or tech to fight. Unlike anime and manga where it's easier to list people who don't just rely on weapons or tech. Since they either use fighting styles or magic which the right tech would make them useless. Not to mention that there be a greater number of non fighters and magic users since it would take years to train them. Which reflects why in real life such combat training is useless, since when's the last time anyone has beaten people armed with guns totally unharmed?

3 - Rorschach is able to get the better of his foes for one good reason. He's not using comic book or anime logic, he's using real world logic. His world is the same as the real one with one very god like exception. Instead of just turning down the chance of getting advance tech from a future world he takes it. He takes shortcuts that any person who has to face what he does would do. Like instead of charging into a cave with gunmen in it, a soldier would toss a smoke or a grenade, which they do in real life. Instead of fighting fairly, he'll just shoot the guy. Plot armor or anything else that keeps someone from being killed is null and void when they face Rorschach.

And he points out things like how he told Terra how powerful she really is by thinking how logically how her powers work. Once the idea is out, people will have new thoughts in their heads in how to use what they have at hand. Like that movie where no one had ever lied before till someone thought about it. Same thing applies in the DC mix universe, Terra didn't think of how to expand on her power till Rorschach pointed them out to her. Ideas like not keeping the villains gear in the same building as the villain is in, has never crossed their minds before, which is the reason why it happens all the time in comics and animes. Rorschach is crazy but he's thinking with real world logic. Because if you're facing off against someone who leave their head expose to any attack. Would you really attack anywhere else but his head?

4 - Kid heroes realistically would be suffering shell shock and other traumas that goes with doing with what they have to do. In fact unless the child choose to live that kind of life, said child would become ruin for life. For the kinds of things that they're force to fight and the insane training, for most of their childhood would cause them to have little real life skills later in life. Because they would have to grow up without a normal childhood, only learning how to survive on the battlefield. Which is the reason after wars in the past there are always so many ex-soldiers who were drafted in high school who had no real life skills, ending up on the streets. So the kid heroes are going to be written how they really would act once they stop putting on their happy faces and have to deal with their issues. They either break, or they go crazy after years of being made into a living weapon. As it happens in real life.

5 - They're from the new Evangelion series.

6 - Tirek's main power is that he's able to transform heroes into villains. All under his control, releasing their inner darkness for all to see. He doesn't rely on his own powers but on the corrupt minions under his control. Which makes him a force to reckon with as fighting him, means you either become his minion or have to face your own friends. He can turn whole armies against each other at will. Only someone who's protected against his rainbow or has embraced their own darkness, will not be effected. And pure of heart won't work as purer the heart is, the more corrupt they will become. As the ponies were transformed into dragon like things because of the purity of their hearts.

As, I said. Once the cartoon villains are freed from their villains never win world. Showed that they're complete monsters if they're allowed to be what they're always meant to be.

7 - The twins are 9, Terra is 15 and Ace is 19.

!


	82. Battle of Tokyo

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Battle of Tokyo –

"That pirate world is a fun place," Oogie Boogie said to Mimete and Jadeite. The two generals have been busy training their troops to go off to other worlds lately.

"Powers coming from fruits and American Civil War level tech," Mimete said listing things off.

"Not all of it. Their weapons are flintlocks not the more advance shell casing weapons," Voltage said as she had just came out of her lab. She had looked over the robots that have been brought back. The person who made them is way ahead of his time, but is limited with the tools he has. The robots while light years more advance then anything else in that world. Is just so around here. The metal of the robots isn't much compared to the alloys she has, the inner workings remind her of the early robots, the weapon system while powerful isn't that powerful. (1)

"Isn't there a doctor or something like that who created those robots?" Mimete ask.

"Yes but he has to invent new tools just to invent even the most basic tech. I am impress that he's able to create those tech with that level of tech around him. But it matters little, Morgana can easy handle those Marines once she get's her hands on the Trident she can easily take over. It is nothing more then a world of water with island nations after all," Voltage said.

"Don't forget the flying pirate ship. It doesn't matter if the marines control the seas. Air power is where it's at," Oogie Boogie said.

"I can't wait to attack those sailor brats," Jadeite said.

"They won't know what hit them," Mimete adds as their girls aren't going to be attacking them one at a time and won't just use their powers. Sure the magical clothes the sailors wear gives them some protection against normal weapons. But it doesn't matter if enough firepower is brought down on them.

"Save it for after we get this planet under our control. Joykill is planning on first turning this planet into a stronghold for future conquests on other universes," Voltage said.

"Why this planet anyway?" Jadeite ask.

"It's easier to open portals to other universe here. And finding another planet in another universe would take too long and the ones we do know about would be either just as hard as this one to take over or even harder," Voltage explains.

"Yes it's easier to open a portal here then elsewhere," Kain said teleporting in. In his hands he held the body of Circe the witch goddess.

"What you got there?" Oogie Boogie ask.

"Just one of the godlings of this world. She thought she could best me when she happen upon me. She wanted in and didn't like how Joykill wouldn't want her to join our group. Judging by her power, I will have no trouble dealing with the gods of Earth," Kain explains.

"Let me eat her," Oogie Boogie said.

"No Joykill wants her alive for his test," Kain said as he flew down the hallway carrying the fallen goddess in his hands.

"When are we going to launch our attack? The heroes are looking for us now that those prisoners escape and the failed attack with those cyber ninjas," Mimete said.

"Joykill is already has something for that," Voltage said.

!

In Japan -

Over the sea of Japan a massive flying warship suddenly appeared heading for Tokyo. The self-defense force ships that were in the area came to investigate the ship only to be destroyed by the overwhelming firepower of the ship. While the bureaucracy of the Japan government debated whether they should send the JSDF or not. The massive ship continue flying towards the island nation.

The flying warship was taken from a world where the Neo Warriors came from. The ship is made up of wreckage of destroyed spaceships, as bringing a whole one through the gateway would cost too much energy to do so. Not to mention the overheating of the gateway for opening even a small hole between worlds. Instead the pieces of wrecks were pieced together creating a massive war ship. It wasn't a pretty sight, but what it lack in looks it made up in firepower. (2)

Once the ship came into range of the city, it open fire. Energy cannons tore through buildings, missiles drilled into buildings before exploding. People ran screaming as buildings fell around them, all trying to escape from the slaughter. The guns of the ship targeted tall buildings causing them to fall over on top of other buildings and people, blocking the streets with rumble. Trapping people in the city and keeping ground forces from getting into the city as well.

Fighters were launch from the ship targeting the smaller targets. The fighters could switch from jet mode to a hover mode, allowing it to use its laser cannons and missiles more lethal results. They're joined by soldiers riding jet bikes, which are more maneuverable and can be flown near ground level. They're armed with front mounted repeating laser cannons. They cleared areas for the ground forces to be launch as cargo ships landed releasing soldiers. Who open fire on anything that wasn't them.

Watching from the command center, Garlic Jr. watch as the soldiers of Joykill's army attack a large major city. He would rather be out there fighting, but he did enjoy the show. The Dead-Eye troops were setting themselves up on buildings, sniping people and the few armed forces that had bothered to show themselves. The Tanks are easily handling the police stations that weren't hit during the first wave. And the other troops are taking care of the police who weren't doing much in stopping the attack. But all this was nothing more to lure out the heroes.

!

On the Street Level -

Running down the streets is one of the few heroes in Japan a young man who dresses in a white colored samurai grab. Bushido is a silent young samurai he uses his superior sword-fighting skills to fight crime. His sword is magical with the power to cut through just about anything, as long as he has the strength to do so. He uses the cars abandon on the streets as cover as he cuts down the attacking soldiers. Like the other heroes which connections to either the JL or the Teen Titans, he has power armor worn under his normal grab, as well as a Omni-Tool giving him a protective shield against the incoming fire of the enemy soldiers. (3)

He's joined by Judomaster who like him is wearing power armor that enhances her strength and speed. While she does have a shield, she really doesn't need it as her aversion field from her met human power. Prevents her from being hit by attacks specifically aimed at her, though not ones with wide effects like explosions which her new shield does protect her from. She jumps into the middle of groups of soldiers who fire misses her hitting their fellow squad mates. While she made use of her fighting skills and power gloves to take down the soldiers.

Mister Unknown joins the attack as well. He dresses in black, wears a cape, mash, and a board brim hat. He's skills in acrobatics, hand to hand combat, and has gadgets to help him to fight crime. He's Tokyo's Batman who fights crime while hiding from the police who up till Rorschach showed up, were being pressured by the government to bring him in. For he revealed too many corrupt government heads and shamed the police for doing their jobs. He stuck to the shadows taking down one soldier at a time and retreating when fired upon. He doesn't have power armor or a shield to protect himself from the firepower of the soldiers, but he made use of his skills in saving as many people as he could.

A young girl name Tatsu Yamashiro who dresses in a red and yellow costume joins the fight as well. (4) She goes by the alias Katana and is skilled with her weapon. She rarely talks and only when she needs to. She's skilled in both unarmed and with her sword. She's also smart enough to know better then to blindly rush into battle waving her sword around against armed soldiers, or thinks she can block hundreds of bullets being shot at her at once. She uses cars, rubble and using the soldiers as shields against incoming fire. She also aims for the weak points of the enemy soldiers, mainly their necks. (5)

Kira is also in heat of battle as he flies around knocking soldiers from on top of buildings, and soldiers on the hover bikes. His armor gave him some protection against the firepower of the soldiers and his speed kept him out of harms way. But like the other heroes they were being overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemy soldiers.

!

Inside the Ship -

"Looks like those heroes of Japan aren't as weak as, I thought they would be," Garlic Jr. said watching as the heroes fought off the soldiers. But he could see they're getting mobbed by the soldiers.

"Sir the Outlaws are here," one of the soldiers piloting the ship shouted.

"Good about time," Garlic Jr. said watching as the Outlaws went to work.

"The JL are here as well," another soldier said. Bringing up a screen showing the JL fighting the soldiers.

"How many?" Garlic Jr. ask.

"Looks like all of them," the soldier said.

"Good the heroes are all here then," Garlic Jr. said. "Send out the second wave."

!

Outside the Ship -

Pods drop from the warship fell around the city. Each containing dozens of Neo Warriors, who join the battle against the heroes. From the sea hundreds of crab Neo Warriors march out of the water, armed with their claws and energy weapons. Working together the Neo Warriors and the soldiers hard press the heroes at every point.

"Ace how about some help here," Terra shouted as she quickly found out that her powers like before aren't working on the soldiers or the blue monsters that joined them.

"Same problem," Ace said as she couldn't directly use her powers on the attacking soldiers or monsters. Their energy shields block her power somehow. So like Terra she had to adapt by causing things to fall or slam into the enemies around her. She also straining as she not only fighting but helping to save as many people as she could at once. She also helps out with the other heroes when they're in a tight spot or when their shields are almost out. (6)

"Then it's the hard way then," Terra said smashing enemies between rocks.

"Tell me about it," Ace said as she also has to help shield the city from the warships attacks. Green Lantern and Doctor Fate are creating shields while others with long range attacks took out the missiles.

"We need to take down that ship," Terra said.

"Well we're doing what we can but the shield is powerful," Fran shouted through the com link as she pilots the Pelican Dropship. Fran has gotten to like flying the dropship and has taken the support role in the team. Her sisters Veronica and Gavrill are helping out on the ground force. While she like the heroes with long range attacks try to break through the shield of the warship.

"I can try hitting it with the M-920 Cain," Stuart said as he drives the Hammerhead through the streets ramming through enemy filled streets.

"And cause the massive ship to drop on top of the city," Terra pointed out.

"Can't Ace just teleport it away?" Stuart ask.

"No the ship is blocking my powers somehow. All the shields are blocking both mine and Terra's powers from affecting them," Ace said.

"Looks like Joykill's is stepping up his game," Fran said. Unleashing several missiles at the warship while avoiding incoming fire.

"Ace summon all the fire and heat base heroes to my location," Rorschach said through the com link.

"You're not planning on doing what, I think you're doing," Ace ask.

"Time to see how strong that shield is," Rorschach said.

!

At the Bridge of the Ship -

Garlic Jr. Watches as the heroes try to break through the shield of the ship. But unlike the smaller weaker shields of the Omni-Tools the ship is powered by a fusion generator that has enough power to light up a small city, which the generator did before it was taken. But to keep the shield up with all the attacks being dealt to it, the ships weapons had to fire only every two minutes to prevent an energy drain that would weaken the shield.

A beam of heat struck the shields, draining the energy quicker then it could be replace. A soldier quickly brought up a screen showing Rorschach is the one attacking. Around him as several heroes, from Superman to Captain Atom pouring their heat base energy attacks on him. He's channeling all their combine heat into one small point, to break through the shield.

"Is the shield holding?" Garlic Jr. ask.

"Yes at 50 percent power," one of the soldiers shouted. Pulling energy from the weapon systems stop the power draining from the shields. But left the ship unable to fire while the heat beam is hitting it.

"I want every soldier around them to attack Rorschach," Garlic Jr. said.

The ships computer started a alarm as the ship's shield began draining again. Looking at the screens in front of him. Garlic Jr. saw the other heroes increasing their attacks on the weaken shield. Black was leading them, using mind blast that could punch through a mountain, while the other heroes fought off the attacking soldiers.

"Sir the shields are going to overload," one soldier shouted.

"Well then," Garlic Jr. said getting up to his full height which is under 4 feet. "It's time for me to show them what's its like to fight with the big boys." (7)

!

Author's Notes -

1 - The robots of One Piece aren't that advance compared to the robots of DC verse. Since they're only designed to withstand early 18 century weapon tech, and devil fruit users, which, I'm pretty sure have sea stones lining on their metal to better withstand their powers.

2 - Opening a gateway to other universes takes a lot of power even to open a small hole. Creating a hole large enough to allow a massive warship through would take a lot of power. Which would alert the heroes where the base is, as it be like being the only place that has power in a blackout.

3 - Bushido is base on Samurai Jack as it's so plainly a shout out to that show. And while his sword is magical, he can't cut through everything as in the show. Jack had to use a power glove to cut through the killer robots who's metal was just too dense for him to normally to cut through. In my fic he has the same skills as Jack but not as finely tuned as he doesn't have the same drive as Jack did in defeating a all powerful demon. He's skilled but not as skilled as Jack who he's based on.

4 - Her costume is the one she wears in Batman Brave and the Bold.

5 - Bladed weapons against the armor of Joykill's army, is all but useless. They're not made out of strong fibers like bulletproof vest, which are weak against blades. But lightweight metal alloy, which a normal katana would break on. Only magical or swords made out of strong alloys would be able to cut through the armor. And the person has to be have the strength to be able to cut through the armor as well. Like how Logan with his claws can't cut Hulk's skin as it's too dense and tough, and he's just not strong enough to do so.

6 - Ace is powerful but she can't do a bunch of different tasks at once. Like playing a game, watching tv, reading a book, talking on the phone, working on the computer, and eating all at once. And doing it on a city wide scale strains her powers as too many things are happening at once for her to use her powers at full.

7 - Let me make this clear right now. Garlic Jr. is as powerful as Darksied is, in his first form. And in his second form he's stronger then Superman, like how Mongul during the Bronze Age of Comics, was written as physically more powerful than Superman and as almost totally invulnerable to harm. The reason why is simple. The Dragonball verse strength level is totally different from the DC verse. Where at power level 100, people are at the same strength level as Superman is. Since even the old turtle hermit is powerful enough to destroy the moon.

Garlic Jr. is the second strongest with Kain being more powerful in Joykill's group. He's also much smarter then other Dragonball villains as unlike many other villains who relied on their brute strength, many people underestimate his intelligence. As if it wasn't for some lucky breaks for the heroes he's one of the villains who have come the closest in winning. The Black Water Mist saga showed how smart he was, even with his power level increased thanks to the star, he's smart enough to know he shouldn't just attack the heroes. He came up with a plan that if the cure wasn't used fast enough, he would still have a entire planet under his control.

Also any Japan base heroes that, I miss that you would like to see. Please send me their info. That goes for anime and manga heroes as well, as long as they can fit into my fic. So no giant robot using heroes or space or fantasy setting heroes.

!


	83. Battle of Tokyo part 2

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Battle of Tokyo part 2 –

Across Japan people watch the breaking news report as the Outlaws, JL, and some local heroes fight against the attacking army that had suddenly invaded. They also noticed that the Japan Self Defense hasn't been called in to help out yet. With so much corruption having been brought to light, in how villains and others who had connections have gotten away with so much over the years. People finally had enough with the current government, allowing so much crime being swept under the rug.

People that the Outlaws have helped and those who had seen the good they have done, with the government wasn't willing to do. Made up their minds to do something about it. And for the ones near Tokyo they all knew what they should do, for the ones who either have powers or know how to fight. It's time for them to put on a costume and fight.

!

In a underground hidden base, which is underneath a small store that sells mangas and animes -

Across is a group out to conquer the city of Tokyo in their one city at a time plan. They're lead by ll Palazzo, who's the owner and runs the shop up above. He had set himself to rule over Japan, being a fan of games and mangas he decided to fill his ranks with people, who survive the training from hell. He base the training on the training from Halo, so that only the strongest would be able to survive. He had gathered 100 young runaway teens from gangs who had no place else to go. He spent 5 years training them, from firing live rounds at them, to setting off bombs as they ran across open ground, to releasing gators after them when they swim. Having them disarmed a bomb from underneath a car while it's being driven, cutting through concrete with their heads. Then there was the 5 days, one hundred and twenty hours, of solid drills and exercises, with no breaks to eat or sleep. This was to weed out people who couldn't handle fighting deadly meta humans or soldiers on a regular basis.

ll Palazzo was a firm believer in that training from hell would result in him having super soldiers. Instead all he got was a bunch of dead bodies or crippled for life bunch of teens. The cyber implants that he paid millions for, became useless as most of the people he had implanted died. Of the 100 young teens he had gathered, he had only 10 survive the ordeal. But he was still in the mind set that the 10 who had survived would be able to lead him to greatness. He didn't like equipping his soldiers with firearms as he wanted them to be cool like the fighters in the mangas who fought only with their fist or blades. Some members became hand to hand fighters while others used melee weapons like swords. In fact he modeled their uniformed after Science Ninja Team Gatchaman, as he trained them to be like ninjas using shadows to hide and strike.

The first and only operation was against the nearby America navy base to show the city who their new master is. He thought that with all the training and millions he had spent, the 10 super soldiers would be able to beat the American soldiers station there. While the night attack did proved that their training did allowed them to kill many of the soldiers there, their strength and skills was made useless when, the American soldiers got over the shock of the surprise attack and started fighting back. Which meant them ganging up on the 10 young ninja team, who were wearing body armor and the ones who did have weapons, only melee ones. And using the darkness of the night to hide from the soldiers.

Did little once the floodlights came on lighting up the whole base. Having no shadows to hide in, his ninja team became fragile speedsters who went down quickly. Their suits while made to withstand gun fire, didn't stand up to dozens of soldiers all firing heavy machine guns at them.

Which left ll Palazzo without any ninja team or any kind of gain from the 5 years he spent training them. In fact he had spent so much money they he had to file for bankruptcy. He had to sell off everything. Leaving him with just enough to open up a manga and anime store, just to live off of. He had tried to rebuild but word got around from the cripples of his training program and no one wanted to go through the training from hell with no practical results to show off. Sure the 10 ninjas he had train could do all the cool ninja stuff, but it meant little when facing off with a modern army who have more numbers on their side. Forcing ll Palazzo to scrap his Spartan training mindset, as no one was willing to go along with it a second time. (1)

He watch the attack on Tokyo which he wants to takeover. He saw the vast numbers of normal soldiers overwhelming the heroes. Made him wish he would had just gone in just doing basic training for his soldiers so he would have a small army instead of the utter failed super soldier program he spent so much time and money on. Instead he's stuck in a small store that's his only income and his three minions.

Excel who is the sole officer of ACROSS. She approaches her work with an excess of determination and enthusiasm, but a lack of foresight and understanding. Hyatt who is Excel's frail junior officer, with a tendency to cough huge amounts of blood, drop dead and suddenly spring back to life in quick succession. And Elgala who has the inability to maintain an internal monologue, constantly speaking aloud her innermost thoughts and feelings. She's also the only remaining member of the original ACROSS who didn't left him to go work for other villains. They're more his store's workers then anything thing remotely like the minions he had wanted. But no he just had to think that rule of cool would work in real life and now he's stuck running a small store just to keep food on the table. While the smarter villains are living his dreams.

"Wow just look at them go," Excel shouted out.

"So that's how a invasion should operate," Elgala said. "With vast numbers of soldiers to throw around with. Not a super elite strike team of ninjas who were expected to take on a whole army base with nothing more then their fist and melee weapons. Instead of, I don't know train an army of normal soldiers. Since as it's clear that while a strike team of ninjas sounds cool, it doesn't work on open warfare, only for small operations not a full on sight battle."

"I still say it's cooler," ll Palazzo said.

"And rule of cool doesn't work in real life," Elgala snaps. "I had wanted to become the right hand woman of a villain who's bent on taking over the world. But I had to pick you. Now, I'm stuck here since no one wants me. I'm struck running a manga store just because you wouldn't listen to reason. But no you just had to send the ninja team against a fully operational army base, instead of my plan of using them to steal resources, steal tech, take care of important targets. Like how Ghul and Savage used theirs. But no you just had to go along with your fan boy idea of what would work. And look where that idea got us."

"We can always salvage the leftovers," Hyatt spoke up.

"Yeah we can steal the weapons," Excel said.

"Yes that's what we're going to do," Elgala said. "We salvage parts from the battle."

"And bring ourselves closer to taking over this city," ll Palazzo said.

!

Back at the Battle -

"Rorschach stop you're glowing red," Superman shouted as he and the other heroes stop hitting Rorschach with heat.

"Not till the shield goes down," Rorschach said drawing heat away from the soldiers and Neo Warriors around them.

The shields they used does protect them from most powers, but his power of absorbing heat from objects still work. It just takes more effort in doing so. And after gathering enough heat, he unleash it upon the ship's shield. The shield of the ship having been worn down by the onslaught of the heroes finally fell. The heroes who are attacking the ship quickly targeted the weapon ports of the ship destroying all of them in a matter of seconds. They had to be careful not to destroy the ship too much.

"Alright people the shield is down, I repeat the shield is down. People who can fly we're boarding the ship. We can't have it falling or blowing up right over the city," Green Lantern shouted through the coms. (2)

"On it," Gold Booster shouted as he flew towards the ships bridge.

He didn't get another word out as a beam of energy blasted him out of the sky. His body held together thanks to the power armor and shield combine with his own tech from his future world. He crash into and through several floors of a building before stopping.

The attacking soldiers and Neo Warriors stop their fighting and stood there standing at attention to the surprise of the heroes. A screen appeared under the massive warship lighting up the sky for all to see. Showing the image of a small light blue skin man, with long pointy ears, showing fangs, wearing robe like clothes and a white hooded cape. He stood on the deck of the ship.

"Greetings, I am Garlic Jr. and I'm the one who launch this attack on this city. The reason for this attack is to bring out the heroes. I'm tried of waiting around for the plan that Joykill made to be ready. Which is why, I took the ship and the soldiers to end this quickly. You heroes are the only ones Joykill said we have to worry about. And, I can see why if this country says anything about the leaders of this world. I'm attacking this major city and instead of attacking with everything they have, they're too busy fighting among themselves to do anything about it. This world will be so easy to take," Garlic Jr. said.

Another beam of heat blasted the ship causing the ship to rock from the sudden impact.

"Who dares?" Garlic Jr. said as the screen change to where the beam came from. And the one who fired the beam is Rorschach.

"Should have known," Garlic Jr. said with the screen returning back to him. "This ship has a fusion drive. If you destroy the ship, everything within 100 miles will be reduced to atoms."

"Then we're doing this the hard way," Terra shouted as she lands on top of Garlic Jr. in her unbreakable form. She was teleported above him thanks to the help of Ace.

Terra let out a gasp as she was engulfed in energy and blasted off of the ship upward. Before the energy could even fade Garlic Jr. appeared in the air with his hand extended outwards and blasted Terra with another blast of energy that's even stronger then the last one. The blast that would had killed her if she wasn't in her unbreakable form sent Terra flying through the air and into the sea.

Ace seeing this done to Terra blasted Garlic Jr. with a powerful blast of energy that would have killed even Superman. But to her shock he block her attack and sent flying upwards then with Flash like speed, he appeared in front of her. He shove both his palms into her face and blasted her with the same force he had used on Terra. Ace fell out of the sky and was caught by Stargirl before she hit the ground.

The twins in their mechs open up everything they got on Garlic Jr. causing a cloud of smoke to cover the area. They continue to fire till their weapon systems overheated stopping their wrath. Flying out of the smoke, Garlic Jr. appeared between them with his hands aimed at them. Unleashing two powerful energy blast that overloaded their mechs shields and armor. The cockpits of the mechs are the only thing to survive thanks to the extra protection built into making them. Garlic Jr. watches as the cockpits fell to the ground below, wondering if they could survive another blast.

Black teleported in front of him and blasted him with a mind blast with the force that could punch through a mountain. The Pelican Dropship with Fran at the controls join him along with the other Outlaws expect for Stuart the Haunted Tank as he's helping out with the ground forces protecting the people who are still trying to get to safety.

"So the adults are here to fight, I ho-," Garlic Jr. began only to be cut off as Rorschach blasted his face with his energy cannon.

Veronica and Gavrill followed his lead, hitting him with their blades and chainsaw, before jumping out of the way. Menagerie unleashed a horde of beasts that mobbed him allowing, Hat to summon a demon powerful demon arm that punch him into the air. Coldcast struck him with enough power to light up a city, followed by Fran using the ship's main gun sending him flying into a ruin gun port. Rorschach and the others with long range attacks unleashed hell, sending all of it into the hole that Garlic Jr. went into.

Garlic Jr. burst out from underneath Veronica's feet, he grabbed her arm blades and rips them off. Before stabbing her with her own arms, then tossing her off the ship. Gavrill swung her chainsaw at him only to stare in shock as her chainsaw broke on contact with his arm as he blocks the attack. (3) He blasted her with energy that sent her sliding down the ship's deck. Rorschach punches his face with his shotgun gauntlet, Garlic Jr. took the attack and grab Rorschach's arm breaking it. Black blasted Garlic Jr. away from Rorschach letting Fran to use her ship's heavy weapons on him.

Garlic Jr. blocking the attacks with his arms glared at the ship. And increasing his energy he took off like a cannonball, and slam through both the shield and armor of the ship sending it spinning out of control into one of the tall buildings. Garlic Jr. appeared behind a flying Menagerie ripping off her wings painfully and grabbing her leg as she fell, power spin throw her down. Sending her slamming through several tall buildings till she came to a stop. Then blasted Hat who's flying as he was summoning another demon, sending his smoking body falling. Driving his body to super speed, he slams his energy covered fist into Black. Causing his power armor to break around the chest area sending him falling over his eyes blank.

Coldcast and Rorschach found themselves the only ones left standing as they faced off with Garlic Jr. Rorschach aimed his cannon only for it to be blasted out of his good arm by Garlic Jr. and was blasted off his feet by another blast. Coldcast putting all of his power into his hands, and slam both of them on both sides of Garlic Jr. head. The blast lit up the sky, blinding people who saw the light.

"That hurt," Garlic Jr. growled as he place his hand on Coldcast chest and blasted him off the ship.

Gavrill having recovered had transformed into her monster wolf form launch herself onto Garlic Jr., taking him by surprise. She clamp her jaws around Garlic Jr. small body, trying to crush him. A powerful blast sent down her gullet put a stop to her attack causing her to spit him out. Garlic Jr. took to the sky, only for Gavrill who's being driven by rage to leap up after him. Garlic Jr. grab her jaws before they clamp down on him again, and showed how powerful he is. By forcing her jaws to open pass their limit ripping her mouth and toss her stilled body off the ship followed by an energy blast sending her slamming into the ground with a boom.

Rorschach having grabbed his energy cannon blasted him again, making Garlic Jr. to protect his face with his arms. Garlic Jr. acting quickly sent his body flying into Rorschach sending both of them falling off the ship and onto one of the roofs of the office buildings. Not letting Rorschach recover, Garlic Jr. brought both his fist down on the down form of Rorschach sending him crushing through the roof down to the bottom floor.

Everyone on scene and watching the boardcast stared in disbelief. Garlic Jr. who stood no taller then 4 feet tall, had single handily beaten the Outlaws. The group of heroes who don't hold back and are willing to kill to get the job done. Have fallen to one villain.

"I hope you JL will put up more of a fight then that. I would like to fight you all single handily. But I made a bet that, I would take this city by nightfall and we're burning daylight. All soldiers kill everything that lives," Garlic Jr. shouted as the attack restarted.

!

On the ground floor of the office building -

A group of 3 Assault troops entered the building where Rorschach had fallen. They were met with the sight of rubble of the floors that had crash down. They spread out looking for the body. One soldier lifted a piece of flooring looking underneath it. A hand burst out of the rubble and grab him by his neck snapping it. The other two soldiers step back in fear as a form rise out of the rubble. They were made not to fear but they did felt fear as they saw death standing before them.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Of the 75 children conscripted in the Hola game for the Spartan program, 30 were killed during the augmentation process and 12 were severely crippled. Factor in training time from age 7 to about age 20 and the costs of building and maintaining the MJOLNIR armor (each suit is said to be on par with the cost of a small starship), plus the very exclusive restrictions placed on candidates, and the Spartans are cool, but extremely inefficient, especially during the Human-Covenant War. Nonetheless, their effectiveness in ground ops is the _only_ real edge the UNSC has for much of the war, but there are just too few of them to go around.

Hilariously, the real life Spartans themselves were a deconstruction of the Spartan way of training. Spartan hoplites were trained so hard, that very few actually passed the training successfully. This means that while individual Spartan warriors were nigh-unbeatable, the actual army was made up of only a few thousand elite warriors that couldn't cover much territory, suffered huge blows if even a few hundred warriors were killed, and losses took far too long to replace. The Spartan army was basically an Awesome, but Impractical Lethal Joke Army that was very good at winning battles but very poor at winning drawn-out wars, as Thebes and Rome demonstrated.

This would explain why, paradoxically, Sparta got involved in very few major wars. Most of Sparta's military actions were putting down slave revolts (they had a lot of slaves) and occasionally beating the crap out of weaker local villages (mainly to get more slaves). The only way the Spartans could maintain their warrior way of life was by only by the slaves doing all the work to support them. Military training was more an ideal in Sparta than a practical application. They almost didn't want to go to war, for fear of ruining their perfect system. Once they lost their slaves the whole system fell apart as warriors who are only warriors really don't know how to farm or make food like bread. They were reduce in putting up mock plays and training for Roman visitors like a theme park. A proud warrior race reduced to putting up a mock of a theme park for visitors, is the sad ending for the Spartans.

In other words sticking to standard army is better then having a whole army of super soldiers. Because there's a reason why special forces training is separated from standard army training. Because it doesn't matter if every soldier is given special forces training, because that kind of training is designed to fail almost all the applicants and that they're not meant to fight against large numbers of enemies as they're a strike team. Meant to strike a target quick before getting out before a counter attack with a larger number of enemy forces would just overwhelm them in sheer weight of numbers.

2 - Most comics, movies, videogames and anime don't show what would happen if a huge flying ship blows up or crash on top of a major city.

3 - Garlic Jr. harden his arm with energy to withstand the force of the chainsaw. Like how 18 broke future Trunk's sword.

!


	84. Battle of Tokyo part 3

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Battle of Tokyo part 3 –

Garlic Jr. grabs Supergirl by her head and shoves it into a building as he flew across it, dragging Supergirl while her head was used as a plow. Once free from the building he throws her into the building in front of him, followed by a blast into the building causing the building to collapse onto itself. Garlic Jr. turns to block the punch of Wonder Woman and blast her away, only to be blind sided as Superman and Manhunter took him together. Followed by other heavy hitters all trying to pin down Garlic Jr. who has proven himself to be stronger then they are, and has the fighting skills to back them up.

Green Lantern drop off Batman and his team of Catwoman, Nightwing, Phantasm, Nemesis, Sandman, Gypsy, and Vibe on the battleship. Their mission is to take control of the ship and send it over the water. The other heroes are shattered around the city fighting off the invasion force.

"This is Batman what happen to the Outlaws?" Batman shouted as his team fought their way to the control center of the ship.

"They're shattered around the city, we're gathering them up. Ace is still out, so is Hat, Black, Menagerie and Coldcast. The twins are okay and are in the med bay, Fran and her sisters are in pieces," Mister Terrific said over the com watching what's happen from the tower, giving all the heroes a heads up.

"What about Terra?" Rorschach voice growled over the com.

"We're still looking for her," Mister Terrific said. "You're doing okay?"

"Kill Garlic Jr.," Rorschach said.

"The others are giving it all they have but Garlic Jr. is just beating them back," Mister Terrific said.

"Just have to hit harder then," Rorschach said as he incase soldiers and Neo Warriors in ice. While he can't freeze them from the inside out he can do it the other way. Whatever happens he's not going to stop till he kills Garlic Jr.

!

At the bottom of the bay -

Terra woke up to find herself in pieces. Looking at her body she saw cracks and pieces of her missing. If she turns back to normal she would die, but in her earth form she doesn't bleed, don't need to breathe or have the same limitations as her organic body. She never had the chance to use one of the skills her older self gave to her, but it's time for her to put it to work. She focus her powers and began rebuilding her body. (1)

"This is Terra how are the others?" she ask over the com.

"Still alive," Rorschach said.

"Good to hear from you. I'm in pieces and rebuilding my body as fast as, I can," Terra said.

"Pull yourself together and kill Garlic. Jr.," Rorschach said.

"Right," Terra said as her body slowly reforms. She doesn't have the level of control of her older self does just the skills.

!

On the streets of Tokyo -

Green Arrow and Black Carney found themselves fighting for their lives as a pack of Neo-Warriors closed on in on them. The soldiers and the Neo-Warriors are tough to take down, thanks to their armor and the fact they're built from the ground up to be war machines. Green Arrow found his arrows had little effect on the Neo-Warriors unless he aims for their eyes, while Black Carney could cause their ear drums to burst. (2)

"I'm almost out," Green Arrow said.

"Then use your Omni-Tool," Black Carney said as she freezes a crab neo before shattering the body to pieces. "Use fire or ice."

"Right," Green Arrow said as he's still getting use to the Omni-Tool. He sent out a Combat Drone to help with the fight.

Don't worry Squid Girl is here!" a young girl with then blue squid like tentacles that grow from her head shouted out. She wore a squid like hat and a white dress.

"Kid get out of here!" Green Arrow shouted.

"You humans need all the help you can get," Squid Girl said as she unleash her tentacles on the Neo Warriors.

Her tentacles slam into the Neo Warriors sending them flying showing how powerful they are. She grab them by their necks swinging them around into the air till their necks snap. She also spat out globs of ink into their eyes blinding them. (3)

"Out of my way!" a pink haired woman dress in a red jacket and black pants shouted, as she race down the street on a Vespa scooter. Her face is hidden by a pair of goggles and a scarf. She struck the heads of Neo Warriors and soldiers with a blue vintage Rickenbacker 4001 left-handed electric bass guitar.

"The Nana Rangers are here!" a new voice shouted as a rainbow flew down from the sky.

Looking closer both Green Arrow and Black Carney saw the rainbow is made up of seven young girls all wearing the same costume but each had a different color. The flew down from the sky and plow through the soldiers and Neo Warriors. They worked together as they fought their way through the crowded streets. And right behind them are other meta humans and badass normals. Some of them are fighters from the tournament hosted by Roulette, others of people that Rorschach had helped. All of them saw trouble and the Japanese government doing nothing about it, as they did with some of the things they went through. The Getbacker's and their friends also appeared unleashing their powers upon the enemy soldiers.

"Is it me or Japan is suddenly having a hero boom?" Black Carney ask.

"Just go with it," Green Arrow said seeing the new heroes pushing the enemy soldiers back.

!

Back to the Fight with Garlic Jr. -

Superman and Manhunter each grabbed an arm of Garlic Jr. trying to hold him with their combine strength. He in turn blasted them with his hands, sending them flying before he was blasted by a beam of energy from Green Lantern. Garlic Jr. stared at the heroes flying around him and decided to take the fight down to earth. He landed on his ship and began firing energy blast at the flying heroes no longer having to watch everywhere to make sure they would try coming up from beneath him.

"Keep it up!" Green Lantern shouted as he protected the others as they hit Garlic Jr. with everything they got.

"Enough of this," Garlic Jr. said as he released a wave of energy around him sending the flying heroes flying.

"GARLIC JR!" Pipi screamed as she appeared out of nowhere.

Garlic Jr. had no time to react as Pipi swung the metal bar she took from the lab on the station. Garlic Jr. to his surprise the metal didn't bend when it struck him but he felt his skull cracking from the hit, the blow sent him flying through the air till he stop himself in mid flight. He recognized the girl in front of him. The strong girl who gave him some trouble but she was too nice for her own good. She didn't try to fight him at her full strength that cost her legs and her town she had tried to protect. And she isn't alone, as a blue unicorn with a hat and cape stood near her.

She's now wearing one of those power armors and wielding a metal bar. Pipi had Trixie teleport her to the station and from there took one of the spare power armors and grabbed a metal bar that's strong enough to stand up to her strength.

"You really think you ca…," Garlic Jr. was once again cut off as a beam of heat struck his face.

"Garlic Jr.," Rorschach snarled as he broke the neck of the Neo Warrior bat. He had grabbed as it was flying and with his good arm force it to fly up to the ship.

"You again?" Garlic Jr. said before he was struck in the head again by Pipi, forcing him to fight her off.

"Rorschach this is Batman. My team is in the control center, the ship has a teleporter system. I'm going to set the ship to teleport far from here and set it to explode," Batman said over the com link.

"Not till he's dead," Rorschach answers back.

Rorschach gathered all the heat around Garlic Jr. while something prevented him from taking the heat from his body he could still take it around him. Garlic Jr. found out as his body became colder and harder to move, he set his sights on Rorschach and fire a beam of energy at him. To both of their surprise the beam didn't effect him as the beam is energy that gave off heat which Rorschach's power to absorb heat made it fizzle out. (4)

Rorschach said nothing as he saw the energy blast filled him to the bursting point with heat, as his body is glowing red. He had tested out how much heat he could contain before he has to release it. Turns out he can take in a lot of heat, and when he's at his limit his body glows red. He still can absorb more heat but the medical exam afterwards showed that his body had been damaged. The heat had bake him from the inside, Ace had to fix his body. Both Ace and Terra wanted me to never reach my limit unless the need is great. And the need is now.

"That should have killed you," Garlic Jr. said.

"How about you?" Rorschach said as he fires a red beam of heat at Garlic Jr., Pipi was magical yanked away by Trixie seeing the attack coming.

Garlic Jr. screamed as his own attack burns his body. Fighting the pain he set his sights on Rorschach and flew right at him, ramming into his chest sending him flying. Rorschach was knock out from the attack, most of his ribs broken or crack, his power armor prevented Garlic Jr. from just flying straight through his body. But his body didn't fall off as Trixie used her magic to save him.

"Not this time!" Pipi shouted as she once again struck Garlic Jr. head.

"Enough with this," Garlic Jr. said grabbing the rod and lank it out of Pipi's hands and tossing it over the ship.

Pipi using the skills she learned from Wildcat darted in and out of Garlic Jr. range as she couldn't trade blows with him. Unlike the other heroes because she's shorter she has an easier time fighting him as she didn't have to aim low to hit him. Garlic Jr. sick of having to deal with the girl he left for dead darted forward pressing his hand to her chest. Then he released a blast of energy into Pipi at point blank range. He's impressive with the power armor as he had expected to have punch a hole through her.

"Pipi!" Trixie shouted seeing the heavily burnt and damaged armor chest plate. She doesn't have that many spells but she does have fireworks. Which she cast sending several into his face.

"My eyes!" Garlic Jr. screamed as Trixie fireworks blinded him.

Pipi could feel herself falling into darkness. Her chest hurts so much, like back when she first tried to fight Garlic Jr. That thought spark something inside her. She felt rage filling her as she made herself think about her town, her friends, the people who died at the hands of the demon in front of her.

"I won't let you live!" Pipi shouted as she force herself to remain standing and launch herself at the stun form of Garlic Jr.

Her arms became a blur as she repeatedly slam them into Garlic Jr. head trying to break it. Garlic Jr. was just overwhelmed by the sheer ferocity of Pipi's attack, he couldn't even fight back. Pipi force him backwards as her punches sent him backwards with each hit. Pipi suddenly stops as she felt something snapping in her as her body reached its limit. She put what she has left into one last hit she punches Garlic Jr. sending him falling to his back a few feet away from her.

"This time, I'll kill you," Garlic Jr. grunted as his body healed from the damage.

A massive shadow suddenly covered the ship's deck. Garlic Jr. could only stare as a massive stone Terra appeared looming above him. Terra forms her left arm into a massive spike and slams it downward onto the small form of Garlic Jr. The spike drives through Garlic Jr. body pinning him to the ship, before pulling him downward into the ship. The spike didn't stop till it had punched through the ship's bottom.

"Terra rip open a hole on the deck seven feet to your right. Everyone the ship is going to teleport away and is set to blow up," Batman said through the com link.

Terra rips the ship's deck where Batman told her revealing Batman's team. She reach down and took them in her hand. Trixie teleports Pipi and Rorschach off the ship. The ship teleported away, it appeared in the empty space around the outer planets. The fusion drive overloaded as Batman had programmed it to, destroying the ship in one massive blast.

"Now there's just the clean up," Terra said as she looks down to see the bio-soldiers and the Neo Warriors still fighting but some are retreating seeing the ship gone.

"We have help," Batman said as the new heroes are helping to drive back the invaders. And the self defense force of Japan had finally arrived.

!

Joykill's Base -

"That went well," Joykill said to Garlic Jr. who was recovered by Kain.

"They now think, I'm dead," Garlic Jr. said having to make it look convincing even going so far as letting that redhead think she was beating him.

"And with this victory they will be more sure of themselves that they can beat us," Joykill said.

"Too bad the others can't die like me," Garlic Jr. said.

"Well the dragon balls do give prefect wishes. But the heroes who are in your world wouldn't have to put any effort in beating us," Joykill said.

"Even, I would be hard press against them. And that's not taking in the fact that my powers might not work in that universe," Kain said.

"What now?" Garlic Jr. ask.

"We'll lay low and get ready to kill them all in one go," Joykill answers.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Terra in her earth form can rebuild her body if blown to pieces. She will died if she turns back to normal or there isn't enough of her left. The more damage she is, the longer it will take her to heal.

2 - The Neo Warriors can withstand missiles and lasers from an Exo-Frame and pick themselves up and heal from almost any wound. Unless you aim for a soft spot they will just keep on coming.

3 - Squid Girl's tentacles are that strong, but she's just too naïve to use her full abilities.

4 - I'm not really sure that ki energy produce heat but in some mangas and anime, I have seen them set fire to objects they hit. So in my fic ki blast produce heat, which can't effect Rorschach.

!


	85. Healing

!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to DC or do I own any of the other characters that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

!

Healing –

In the med bay of the JL station, the Outlaws are being treated for their wounds. Fran and her sisters were the most damaged but to the surprise of everyone, the Madaraki sisters were able to pull themselves together. They like, Terra and the twins are the only ones of the Outlaws who are still on their feet. All the others are in the healing tanks being healed. And they're not alone as all members of the JL and several of the Japanese heroes who had appeared to help out, were wounded as well. The ones who are the worse were treated first, while other had to wait.

On the planet side the medical tents were set up as the hospitals and small doctor offices were all pack. The JL members who are still standing have setup medical tents to treat the civilians. The Japanese army are working besides them while other members hunted down the last few holdouts of bio-soldiers and Neo Warriors. The battle is largely over with and only the aftermath remained.

"Okay you're next," Orihime said to one of the many wounded civilians who were wounded during the fighting. She and the magic users who are still standing are using their magic to help with the wounded.

"You're okay?" Ichigo ask. He came along with his father to help with the wounded.

"It's okay, I can do this," Orihime said.

"I wish we could have come sooner," Ichigo said.

"They could have used our help," Orihime said remembering the image of the Outlaws falling to Garlic Jr. even Rorschach was no match for him.

"They defeated the reapers so easily only for them to fall to Garlic Jr. just as easily. Whoever this Joykill is he's playing for keeps. If he could have someone like Garlic Jr. under his command means he's a bigger bad. But at least one of the villains under Joykill's command is gone," Ichigo said.

"I hope that the Outlaws are okay. They got the worse of it," Orihime said.

"Knowing Rorschach he's should be up and demanding…," Ichigo began to say.

!

At the JL station -

"Where are they!" Rorschach shouted as he burst out of the room he had woken up in. He had woken up in a healing tank and open the release hatch built inside, as a safety feature. The staff members of the station quickly got out of his way.

"Rorschach calm down," Stargirl said with her arm in a sling.

"Where are they?" Rorschach ask controlling himself.

"They're down here," Stargirl said knowing who he's talking about.

She lead him down the hallway to one of the medical bays. Stepping inside, Rorschach is greeted by the sight of his team and the kids. They're in the healing tanks that have been setup in the station, repairing their damaged bodies. Terra isn't here as she's helping to clean up the wreckage and find anyone still alive on the planet side. The twins are sleeping on the beds, Veronica is sitting next to their beds keeping an eye on the team. Her sisters are with Stuart the Haunted Tank in helping to clean up the battle site.

"Rorschach you shouldn't be up," Veronica said as unlike herself and her sisters, with the expectation of Terra they can't pull themselves together.

"How are they?" Rorschach ask.

"The twins are okay but a few days of rest would do them some good. Ace is being treated for burns on her head, she should awaken in a few hours. Black is being treated for a broken ribcage, Coldcast burns on his chest, Hat all over his body, and Menagerie most of her bones are broken," Veronica said. "Fran once she get here will be able to fix them all up."

"It's a good thing that we have these healing tanks," Stargirl said. "Did the future versions of Ace and Terra told you about how they fought Joykill?"

"No they didn't," Rorschach said. "Even if they did too much has already been changed. People who should be dead are alive and the ones who died should be alive."

"Like the twins?" Stargirl ask having read on Terra's blog what happen to them.

"They're dead in that future," Rorschach said.

"Any idea who Joykill is?" Stargirl ask wanting to change the subject.

"There is still one lead left in Japan," Rorschach said as he leaves the room.

"Wait aren't you going to need some help?" Stargirl ask.

"No," Rorschach said.

Leaving Stargirl wondering what he's going to do and if she even wants to find out. She avoids Rorschach because of the fear he makes her feel when she's around him. In fact he scares her and other JL more than Batman ever did.

!

Elsewhere in the Station -

Trixie stood next to the bed that Pipi is laying on. She was taken out of the healing tank and place in a bed. Looking at Pipi, Trixie wonders if she did the right thing in taking her to fight Garlic Jr. but without her, who knows what he had done or that Terra would had been able to take him by surprise.

"Trixie is that you?" Pipi ask waking up.

"I'm right here," Trixie said.

"What happen?" Pipi ask.

"After you fainted, Terra came and drove a giant spike into Garlic Jr.'s body. Than that Batman fellow sent the ship to teleport away before it blew up," Trixie explains.

"Then he's dead," Pipi said feeling a great weight lifted off of her.

"Yes he is. You need to rest," Trixie said worried about her new friend's health.

"Thank you for taking me there," Pipi said.

"It's no problem," Trixie said.

"I avenged my town and my friends," Pipi said.

"Yes you did," Trixie said getting flash backs to when the Changelings came and the princesses or the Mane 6 nowhere to be found. She wonders if she should have tried to save her fellow ponies. No if she did she would be back where she had started, like all the others who were freed during the power surge.

"I'm not going to stop till the others are dead and everyone is freed from Joykill," Pipi said.

"In my world killing is something that we Ponies don't normally do. I guess since we don't eat meat, we never had the stomach to kill. But, I can't think of things like that. Not when so much is at stake. I have to help in saving the other Ponies. That's why, I help you as I would want a crack at the ones who destroyed my world as Garlic Jr. did with yours," Trixie said.

"You never speak much about them," Pipi said.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. It will help put you to sleep," Trixie said as she began telling Pipi about her world and the Ponies in it.

Outside the door Wildcat overheard everything. He wanted to know why Pipi had tried to fight Garlic Jr. and why Trixie had help her. Hearing them talk he realized that he would have done the same thing. Because he had killed enemy soldiers who killed his war buddies. All he can do is help Pipi so she doesn't end up like so many others, like some old friends did for him after the war.

!

Elsewhere in Japan -

Kazuma Kannagi was considered useless within his family because he could not use "Enjutsu", the power to control flames. When he was defeated by Ayano Kannagi, one of his very distant relatives, in a bout to decide who would wield "Enraiha", a sword that was wielded by the family heir, he was banished from the family. Currently he's wounded as he took part of the battle in Tokyo, using the power of wind magic that he learned.

Currently he's on his way to the clan's compound as his little brother Ren called him about someone attacking. He didn't care what happens to the others but his brother is another matter. Even wounded he knew he has to help before something happens to him. He was with Catherine McDonald who had joined him during the battle. She's a member of an American family of Enjutsushi, specially skilled in creating and controlling spirit beasts to harness flames. She originally came to Japan to defeat Ayano and take her family' sacred treasure Enriha, but decides to stay after a crushing defeat by her. She develops feelings for Kazuma after he trains her for her second fight against Ayano. She manipulates myriads of spirits into a single virtual persona to grasp tremendous power. While seemingly capable of creating different spirit beasts, her favorite is Metatron, an angel-like statue equipped with a sword.

Reaching the compound he find the bodies of his clan members shattered around. Looking close he saw all the signs of an ice mages work. In fact the entire compound is frozen and the air is cold as winter. The body of his father Genma came flying out of the compounds main building, landing heavily on his back. Both of his arms have been brutally snap showing the bones.

"Kazuma, Catherine thank god you're here," Ayano shouted as she ran outside from the hole left behind Genma, holding Enraiha the flame sword. Which both Kazuma, Catherine saw wasn't covered in flames.

"Brother!" Ren shouted as he and Ayano's father Jugo came running out.

"Don't worry, I'll…," Catherine said as she tried to summon her flame beast but found her powers didn't work.

"Fire magic doesn't work on him," Jugo said.

"Work on who?" Kazuma ask.

"Me," Rorschach said as he steps out of the main building.

"Rorschach what are you doing here," Catherine gulps having seen him in action.

"Please explain yourself," Kazuma said gathering wind around him. He knows that he couldn't hold back, not with Rorschach standing in front of him. He also knows that since Rorschach can simply take away body heat from anyone or anything, that he could simply freeze them all like glass like he did with that woman in New York. He also wonders how he's even still walking as he seen what Garlic Jr. did to him. But even wounded and weaken, he read what that future Rorschach did, fighting against the Amazons the people of Wonder Woman while heavily wounded. And that one didn't have any powers.

"Your former clan wouldn't let me in or answer questions. So, I did it the old way," Rorschach answers.

"You people didn't just answer his questions? What's wrong with you! What's next you tell Joker if he was still alive that he couldn't make you laugh, even by using his laughing gas?" Catherine shouted at the three clan members who are still on their feet. "I can see why Kazuma doesn't want anything to do with you."

"I know all about this clan. A clan where only the strong makes right. But without your flames you people are nothing," Rorschach said.

"Oh yeah if you didn't have heat absorbing powers what would you have done then?" Ayano shouted which is ruined by the sick and fear look on her face having seen what he has done.

"Kill you all but the ones that, I need," Rorschach answers making everyone hearing it felt a chill go up their spines. (1)

"Well what is it?" Jugo ask.

"Track down a lead from Deadman Wonderland that points to here. It seems that some members have been working with Deadman Wonderland in catching meta humans. And I need to see what they know before, I kill them," Rorschach said.

"I see," Kazuma said having seen what Garlic Jr. had done to his team he figures that Rorschach is in no mood to hold back. "Take them and go."

"Kazuma they're still your family," Ayano shouted. Even as Rorschach began to gather the clan members he's after and tossing them into a boom tube portal.

"Then you can die with them," Rorschach said causing Ayano to gulp. "It's always the same no matter how much of a monster they are some family members will continue to stand by them. You're just lucky that Ace isn't here or I would force you to see what happen to the people your family caught and sent to Wonderland."

"Ayano stand down. Our powers don't work on him and only Kazuma would be able to fight him," Jugo said as the enhance strength the clan has is thanks to the fire magic they use. Which has been taken away by Rorschach leaving them normal. (2)

"And there's no way the clan could ever afford what it would take for me to even think about fighting him. I seen what he can do first hand," Kazuma said.

"You what?" Ayano ask.

"We went and help to drive out the attacking forces of Garlic Jr. while you and the rest of your old clan just sat here doing nothing," Catherine said jabbing at Ayano.

"Well Tokyo is far away," Ayano replied looking at the ground.

"A whole clan of fire mages and only the one that was thrown out was the only one who was willing to give up his life to save others," Rorschach said as he toss the last one in.

Before he left he turns to Catherine and Kazuma. He read up on Kannagi clan and learned what they're like. And what Kazuma went through just because he couldn't use fire magic. "You two. There's room in the Outlaws."

Then he was gone.

"Work for the Outlaws," Kazuma said.

"Brother you can't work with him," Ren said still in fear of what Rorschach had done.

"He's worse than the Joker," Ayano adds.

"This from the girl who couldn't be bothered to help fight off invaders?" Catherine ask.

"The clan members didn't want to show themselves," Jugo answers.

"Which makes me glad I'm no longer part of it," Kazuma said walking out of the compound with Catherine by his side.

!

Author's Notes -

1 - Since, I don't see Deathstorke taking hits on the Joker. I'm pretty sure it means that even Deathstorke knows he's too dangerous to fight. Which Rorschach is just as dangerous.

2 - Rorschach can use his power in a wide effect way. That stops any fire from even appearing. Which makes fire users be powered down to normal levels. Rorschach is just absorbing the heat faster than it can be made.

!


End file.
